


Demolition lovers

by missneuroticS



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dark Past, Darkness, Depression, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frerard, Grieving, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Online Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roses, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Shyness, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tears, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 129,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: De most megmutatjuk nekik, megmutatjuk mindnek, mennyit érünk...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	1. I'm not okay

\- Gerard!

Összerezzent, ahogy meghallotta a nevét. A folyosóról zörgés szűrődött be, ahogy a hangok elérkeztek hozzá és magához tért. Körülnézett, rájött, hogy egy kórteremben ébredt. Azonnal összerakta a képet.

Nem sikerült jól megtennie.

Ismét elrontotta.

A kockás kövekkel ellátott padló tompán fénylett és ugyanígy gyér, bágyadt fény áramott a hatalmas ablakok felől is. A kórházi csempék vakítóan fehérek voltak és olyan hűvösek. Szinte hidegek a szemének. Csak a szemének, mert megérinteni nem tudta őket, minkét karja le volt szíjazva, infúzió csepegett lassan belé. Ő pedig értetlenül bámulta. Kórházi öltözék volt rajta, nyomasztóan színevesztett. Fehér alapon kék aprómintáin ott volt a saját hányása. És a haján is. És fázott. Mindene nagyon fájt, főleg a feje. És a torka, attól a csőtől, amit lenyomtak rajta.

Mi történt?

Mert ha az apja, az anyja és az öccse ott állnak közvetlenül az ágya mellett, akkor valami biztos történt.

Az anyja, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, zokogva kérdezett vissza.

\- Tudod, mit csináltál?

De ő nem felelt. Pedig tudta. Vagyis inkább sejtette. És ettől szomorú elhagyatottság keringett benne. Senkinek sem akart fájdalmat és rémületet okozni.

Végül bólintott válasz helyett.

\- Bevettél egy doboz gyógyszert. Emlékszel? - kérdezett ekkor türelmetlenül az apja.

Fáradtan helyeselt. Igen, a gyógyszer, a kis barna üvegcse, tele világos színű pirulákkal, amik szerte-szét gurultak a tenyerében. Milyen szörnyen keserű volt azoknak a tablettáknak az íze!

\- Altatót! - toldotta meg mérgesen az apja.

Gerard ismét csak bólintott.

Örökre el akart aludni.

\- Mindemellett 2.1 ezrelékes volt a véralkoholszinted, amihez úgyszintén gratulálok.- az apja, mintha kínozni akarta volna ezzel a részletezéssel.

Hallotta, ahogy anyja felsírt. Bár eltudta volna oldozni magát, hogy átölelje.

\- Kimosták a gyomrodat. Tudod? - szegezte neki a kérdést az öccse, Mikey. Nem számonkérés volt, hanem fájdalmas tényközlés.

\- Tudom.- ismételte után automatikusan a szót Gerard.

\- És ezt csak úgy tudomásul kell vennük? Most már mindig ez lesz? Unod magad és a halálba akarsz menekülni? Fél éve felvágtad az ereidet, most gyógyszert vettél be. Mi fog ezután következni? - csattant fel az apja, mire az anyja kérlelően a karjába kapaszkodott. A férfi nem folytatta, felháborodottan sóhajtott, és csendben maradt. A csend volt a legrosszabb. Gerard azt kívánta, bárcsak mondanának valamit. Vágnának sértő szavakat a fejéhez, üvöltöznének, de a csendjük az majd megölte belülről.

\- Ne haragudjatok. - nyögte ki és folytogatta a sírás.

Anyja megbocsátóan cirógatta a karját, amitől kilelte a hideg.

\- Meg fogsz gyógyulni kisfiam. De itt kell maradnod egy időre.

\- Nem mehetnék most haza veletek? - Gerard hangja megremegett.

Apja végképp elvesztette a türelmét.

\- Beteg vagy. És itt maradsz. - kiáltott fel.

Beteg? Gerard nem gondolta magát betegnek. Zavarodottnak, boldogtalannak, fásultnak és kiábrándultnak igen, de semmiképpen sem betegnek. Persze, lehet hogy ez volt a baj.

Apja elindult kifelé a kórteremből, el sem köszönt. Az anyja sokkosan szipogva követte.

\- Sajnálom. - suttogta Mikey és együttérzően végigsimította Gerard vállát.

*****

Hetekkel, átsírt és átvirrasztott éjszakákkal és nehéz nappalokkal később, mikor már minden kicsit tisztábbá, világosabbá vált, Gerardot már nem annyira emésztették az öngyilkos gondolatok. Az infúziók is ritkábbak lettek és a gyógyszerek keserűsége sem volt rémséges. Egy derűsen napfényes délelőttön a szülők és Mikey ismét ott álltak az ágya mellett. Nem voltak kicsattanóan boldogok, az elmúlt napok nyomot hagytak a lelkükben, de valamivel nyugodtabbnak tűntek.

\- Holnap ki fognak engedni. - kezdett bele az apja halkan.

Gerard ült az ágyban és bólogatott.

\- Igen...

\- Csak szeretnénk tudni, mik a terveid? - anyja szeme kíváncsian villant rá.

Gerardnak nem igazán voltak tervei. Soha, semmit nem tervezett el előre, megszokta már, hogy nem tudja irányítani az életét. Elnyeli, magával ragadja egy nála nagyobb, fekete éjszakához hasonló erő. Erre egy orvos sem tudott megfelelő gyógyszert írni, vagy tanácsot adni. És amikor Gerard ki akart szállni, még az sem sikerült.

\- A munkahelyedről kirúgtak, de ha akarod, én próbálhatok beszélni velük, hátha visszavesznek. - jegyezte meg az apja kelletlenül.

Az egyik helyi autókölcsönző, Gerard első munkahelye, ahová a középiskola után került. Már nem akart oda visszamenni. Igazából soha nem is szerette. Egy elegánsan nyomasztó, sötét hely volt, ahol folyton öltönyt kellett viselnie. Úgy érezte, ez nem ő, hogy ez az öltözödés, nem illik hozzá. Így a haját ezért dacosan hosszabbra hagyta.

A munkatársak nem fogadták őt el, mindig suttogtak a háta mögött és megfagyott a beszélgetés, ha belépett közéjük. Nehéz volt elviselni az ellenszenvüket, amik mit magas hullámok csaptak fel állandóan, beterítve őt. A felettese sem szerette sosem, szívesen adott neki pluszmunkákat, amolyan kiszúrásképpen. De Gerard sosem panaszkodott, csak belül őrlődött, az egyedüllét pereméről szemlélte, a kollégái vidám évődését, amiből őt mindig kihagyták. Mert furcsának tartották és mert utálták. Nem mondták a szemébe sosem, de rájuk volt írva.

Gerard úgy érezte, nem bírna ki ott még egy napot.

Látta magán a kérdő tekinteteket, és tudta, válaszolnia kell.

\- Mehetnék a nagymamához, Somerdale-be.- vetette fel és félve nézte, kijelentése milyen reakciókat vált ki a családtagokból.

Apja nem hazudtolva meg önmagát, máris kifogásokat keresett.

\- Aztán meg minek mennél oda? - gúnyolódott.

\- Mikor felhívtam telefonon, azt mondta, segítségre van szüksége a rózsakertben. - válaszolta halkan a fiú.

Valóban beszélt a nagymamájával, még az öngyilkossági kísérlete előtt. Mindig, minden héten felhívta, mindig szerda este és mikor bekerült a kórházba, pont szerda volt. Gerard egyedül csak azt sajnálta, amellett, hogy életben maradt, hogy nem tudott beszélni nagyanyjával. Akit a világon a legjobban szeretett. Mert más volt, mint az összes többi ember körülötte! Apja szigorú volt és igyekezett nyomást gyakorolni rá, mindig jól kimondta a vele szembeni mély csalódottságát, anyja engedékenyebb volt, de nem értett semmit, éppen ezért segíteni sem tudott, Mikey pedig a saját útját járta már és ebbe nem fért bele teljesen Gerard. Elena volt az egyetlen, aki sosem bántotta meg egy szóval sem, mindig, mindenben támogatta, akármikor fordulhatott hozzá, a szeretete érezhető, szinte tapintható volt. Forrósága átjárta Gerardot. Az egyetlen biztos pontot jelentve neki.

\- Szerintem ennek semmi értelme. A gondok előli menekülés nem helyes. - makacskodott az apja és szokás szerint, kiábrándultan dühös volt.

\- Csak pár hétig, amíg rendben jön. - suttogta az anyja, de Gerard így is tisztán hallotta. És látta a szégyenkezést az anyján. Fura volt, ahogy az asszony kellemetlenül érezte magát azért, amit nem is ő tett.

\- Munkát kellene keresnie, visszailleszkedni a társadalomba. - magyarázott a férfi vehemensen, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, felesége megjegyzését.

\- Ez így van, de lehet, hogy jót tenne Gerardnak némi idő Somerdale-ben. Tudod, mennyire szeretik egymást a nagymamával. Tegyünk egy próbát mégis. - mondta a nő.

Gerard remegő gyomorral várt apja válaszára.

\- Legutóbb is oda ment, még sem vált be. Ugyanúgy önveszélyes. De ti mindig jobban tudjátok, szóval felőlem, azt csinál, amit akar. - vont vállat flegmán a férfi.

A kijelentése jeges árként áramlott át Gerard testén. Megkönnyebbülést érzett. Anyja és Mikey arcán is halvány boldogság sugárzott.

\- Köszönöm nektek. - hálálkodott, de apja csak a fejét csóválta.

Anyja viszont bíztatóan megszorította a kezét.

\- Rendben. Holnapra megveszem neked a buszjegyet.

*****

Somerdale barátságos, kisvárosi környezete, másfél órái utazásra volt Newark-tól. Mikor Gerard leszállt a buszról, és szemei végigfutottak a vidám, színes házak, üdezöld fák sorozatán, úgy érezte, az összes borús és önromboló gondolatot másfél órányira hagyta. A hajába belekapottaz őszi, kissé hűvös szél és ahogy lépkedett nagymamája háza felé, mindent újra és újra megcsodált, mintha sosem járt volna itt. A szíve ujjongott, hogy ismét itt lehet. Imádta Somerdale-t, egész életében itt érezte jól magát és nagymamája Sunset drive-on lévő aprócska házát vélte csak az otthonának. Minden emlék ide kapcsolta. Minden, amire szép momentumként emlékezett, innen indult ki.

Elena a ház előtt állva várt rá és széles mosollyal az arcán. Hevesen integetni kezdett, mikor a fiút megpillantotta az úton. Az asszony a derűs arckifejezésével leplezni akarta, mennyire döbbenetesen, betegesen sápadtnak és megviseltnek látszott az unokája.

Mikor Gerard oda ért hozzá, csak szorosan megölelte. Nem kérdezett és nem faggatózott. szavak nélkül is tökéletesen megértett mindent.

Kicsivel később, mikor Gerard elrendezkedett a szobájában, megilletődve ácsorgott a nappaliban és a kandallón sorakozó fotókat vette szemügyre. Ezerszer látta már ezeket a képeket, amin még ott volt a nagyapja is, de mégis vonzotta a tekintetét. Megnyugvással töltötte el. Mint ahogy itt minden, a plüss fotelek, a faragott bútorok, a virágmintás függönyök, a levegőben úszó süteményillat.

Elena odalépett mellé és szeretetteljesen megsimogatta csapzott, feket haját.

\- Jó újra itt. - mondta Gerard.

\- Nekem is jó, hogy itt vagy. - mosolygott kedvesen a nő és aprósüteményekkel teli porcelántányért rakott a nappali sötétbarna, régi asztalára. Aztán a kanapéhoz sétált és leült rá, a fiú rövidesen követte.

\- Apa azt mondta, biztos csalódtál bennem, hogy bevettem azokat a gyógyszereket. Nem akartam csalódást okozni neked. - Gerard hangja megremegett. Az egyetlen, aki semmi rosszat nem érdemelt, akinek csak jót lehetett volna adni, az a nagymamája volt.

\- Te sosem okoztál nekem csalódást. Akármi is történt, amiért ezt tetted, én megpróbálom megérteni. Biztosan volt oka...- vágott a szavába a nő.

Gerard eltűnődött. Mi is lehetett a konkrét ok? Túl sok minden volt még ezzel kapcsolatban a fejében, amit nem tudott a helyére illeszteni.

\- Valami nincs rendben velem. - mondta meglepő magabiztossággal.

Nagyanyja aggodalommal az arcán pásztázta a fiút.

\- Ne mondj ilyet, majd minden jobb lesz. - csóválta meg a fejét.

Gerard határozatlanul biccentett, és csak nézte az asztalon sorakozó süteményeket és a porcelántányér szegélyén végigkúszó narancsos-sárgás mintázatot. Aztán a csuklóját, amin még mindig gyöngyházfényűen ragyogtak a penge ejtette hegek, eszébe jutott a gyomormosás borzasztó élménye, a cső vastagsága a torkában, a fuldoklás, a víz, ami előtört az orrából és szájából. Ahogy a padlóra csorgott és fehér tabletta maradványok látszódtak benne. Reménytelenség.

\- Félek. - jelentette ki nagy sokára.

Elena gyorsan átölelte a vállát.

\- Nekem mindent elmondhatsz és nincs mitől félned, amíg itt vagyok veled.

Szavai eltökéltek voltak, hallatszott bennük a feltétel nélküli szeretet és elfogadás. Valamint az erő, amivel hegyeket lehet megmozgatni. Elena erős asszony volt, aki ha kellett, unokájáért keresztülment a legnagyobb tűzön is.

És azokkal a démonokkal is megküzdött volna, akikkel Gerard nem bírt egyedül.

*****

A rózsakertben nem változott semmi, amióta Gerard utoljára itt járt. A vörös, fehér, sárga színű virágok most is legnagyobb pompájukban virágoztak, ontva kellemes illatukat.

Elena szenvedélyesen szerette a növényeket és évek óta foglalkozott a virágokkal. Sok munkát, nagy gondot fektetett a nevelésükbe, tőle kerültek ki a legszebb rózsák, amiket Somerdale lakosai örömmel vásároltak.

Gerard látta, hogy nagyanyja egyedül is remekül elboldogul a növényekkel. A szakértő szeretet, amikkel hozzájuk viszonyult, mintha még gyönyörűbbé tette volna őket.

\- Azt mondtad a telefonban, hogy segítségre van szükséged a virágoknál. De itt minden gyönyörű és kifogástalan. - mondta értetlenül.

Nagyanyja sejtelmesen mosolygott és a fiú azonnal tudta, hogy a nő kérése a segítséget illetően, valótlan volt.

\- Igazából, nekem van szükségem segítségre. Ugye, ezt gondolod? - kérdezett vissza némi szomorúsággal a hangjában. De a nő nem felelt, csak nézte az előttük elterülő, végtelen rózsatengert.

\- És te ezt érezted? - kérdezett ismét meglepve Gerard.

Sosem panaszkodott nagyanyjának az érzéseiről, az állapotáról, a félelmetes gondolataitól, a viselkedéséről, amitől már-már ő is megijedt. Igyekezett elrejteni mindent. Apja szerint szégyellnivaló volt az egész. Nem egy huszonnégy éves fiatalemberhez méltó. Anyja is takargatta a külvilág előtt, min ment át a fia. Az első öngyilkossági kísérleténél is úgy tettek, mintha minden rendben lenne, mindenkinek azt mondták, csak egy kisebb rossz periódus, közben pedig mind féltek, mi jöhet még. És a legjobban Gerard rettegett.

A fiú sápadt, fehér arcán hálás rózsaszín árny jelent meg.

\- Köszönöm, nagymama. - suttogta.

Elena bölcsen bólintott.

\- Majd jönnek jobb napok is, Gerard. - mondta és lehajolt egy csokornyi hófehér rózsához. A virágok mintha hozzáhajolva üdvözölték volna őt. Gerard legalábbis így látta.

A nő csak mosolygott. Olyan féltő szeretettel, amilyen szeretetet egy nagymama csak adni tud. A rózsák az arcába borultak.

\- Azért lesz még a virágokkal munka. - ítélte meg.

Pedig Gerard mindent olyan tökéletesnek látott, minden egyes szirmot.

\- Felkészültél? - kérdezte Elena.

\- Igen. - vágta rá a fiú és sosem érezte magát felkészültebbnek. Nagyanyja után beljebb lépett a virágtengerbe, hagyva hogy az teljesen elnyelje és leveleivel kapuként csukódjon be mögötte.


	2. Heaven help us

\- Igazából karácsonyra szántam neked, de nem tudok addig várni vele. - Elena titokzatossággal az arcán lépdelt Gerard szobája felé, hátra-hátra pillantgatva és figyelve az unokáján elhatalmasodó értetlenséget.

Aztán megállt és ünnepélyes arckifejezéssel lökte be a fehérre mázolt ajtót, még arrébb is húzódott, hogy Gerard láthassa a meglepetést.

Ami egy számítógép volt. Gondosan odahelyezve az íróasztara. Gerard mindenre számított, de erre nem. Hirtelen nem is tudott mit mondani.

\- Tetszik? - kérdezte Elena.

Gerard elpirult.

\- Persze. Köszönöm szépen.- válaszolt gyorsan, mert nem akarta, hogy nagyanyja azt gondolja, nem örül az ajándéknak. Mert persze örült is, csak nehezen tudta kimutatni, hogy az ajándék mennyire meglepte.

Elena előre ment a szobába és megvárta, míg Gerard is mellé ér.

\- Tudod majd kezelni? - érdeklődött szelíden.

Gerard bizonytalanul biccentett.

\- Igen, azt hiszem....

Ebben azért nem volt teljesen biztos. Valójában sosem érdekelte a számítástechnika. Mikor még a középiskolába járt, akkor persze részt vett az informatika órákon, de ennek sosem vette eddig hasznát. Ha Mikey áradozott a legújabb számítógépes játékokról, ő nem tudott érdemben hozzászólni. Néha ledöbbentette a tudomány villámgyors fejlődése, hogy az emberek mennyire ennek vetik alá magukat. Írásban kommunikálnak és gépek segítségével fejezik ki magukat. De Gerard ebből eddig jobbára kimaradt, mert jobb szerette a hagyományos dolgokat, a kézzel írt leveleket, a személyes beszélgetéseket.

\- Az itteni könyvtárból kaptam a gépet, az ott dolgozók segítettek összeszerelni. A virágdekorációért adták cserébe, amit nekik készítettünk. Gondoltam, hasznát veszed, ott most szereltek be új készülékeket, és erre már nem volt szükség, csak kidobták volna. Nem a legújabb fajta, de tud ezt-azt és rajzprogram is van rajta, ami talán jól jöhet neked.

Gerard régen szeretett rajzolni, ez az időtöltése egy új világba vitte el, ahol nagyon könnyen ott tudta felejteni magát, kizárva a valóságot. Mostanában viszont egyáltalán nem rajzolt, akárhogy akarta, egyszerűen nem ment neki.

\- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, nagymama. - mondta halkan, mert mindent összevetve, örült az ajándéknak, még ha fogalma sem volt arról, mihez kezd vele.

\- Csak azt szeretném, ha jókedvű lennél. - mosolyodott el a nő.

\- Az vagyok.- bólogatott és magára erőltetett egy hamis mosolyt.

Idegenül furcsa érzései voltak, olyan homályosan tompák, amik nem hasonlítottak az örömteliséghez, de úgy vélte, talán csak némi időre van szüksége.

\- Akkor sok boldogságot a használatához. - tette a vállára a kezét Elena.

Gerard bámulta a kikapcsolt állapotban lévő monitort és szemei végigvándoroltak a billentyűzet betűkockáin, majd gépházon és az internetet biztosító modemen. Lehet, hogy bizakodónak kellene lennie?! Most talán az eddigi érzelmei a rajzolás felé változni fognak és visszakapja a régen tapasztalt felhőtlen szárnyalást.

*****

Gerard érzései a számítógéphez eléggé felemásak voltak. Nem nagyon tudta beilleszteni az életébe. Persze nagymamája kedvéért olykor-olykor bekapcsolta, de inkább nyomasztotta, mint sem szórakozást nyújtott számára. Megnyitotta a rajzprogramot és készített pár vázlatot, aztán a keresőben nézegetett információkat és ötletet a rajzoláshoz. De mindig csak rövid ideig használta a gépet és megkönnyebbült, mikor felállhatott mellőle. Még mindig nem érezte, hogy a napirendje szerves részének kellene lennie, inkább szívesebben tette hasznossá magát nagyanyja virágainál, vagy csak feküdt az ágyán a plafont nézve és a gondolatai mindenfelé elkalandoztak. Gyakran eszébe jutottak Newarkban maradt családtagjai, akik hetente egyszer-kétszer telefonáltak, érdeklődve a hogylétéről. Főleg az édesanyja aggódott érte, de nagymamája mindig megnyugtatta, hogy Gerard a legobb helyen van nála. És ebben a fiú is egyetértett, nem vágyott vissza a nagyvárosba, egyáltalán nem. Az öccse, az anyja és az apja hiányoztak neki, de az a hely sosem volt az otthona.

Nem szerette az ottani nyüzsgést. Folyton pánikot, tehetetlen dühöt érzett magában, a menekülés fullasztó kényszerét. Somerdale ennek az ellenkezője volt a számára. Mint egy tükörsima, végeláthatatlan vízfelszín. A megnyugvás.

A számítógépe halk hangot kiadva üzenetet jelzett, amitől Gerard meglepetten ült fel az ágyban. Késő éjszaka volt, de még nem aludt. Az alvás sosem ment egyszerűen, a gondolatai túl hangosan, sokszor bántóan zakatoltak a fejében, még itt a békés vidéken, nagymamája szeretetre méltó kis házában a Sunset Drive-on.

Elképzelése sem volt, ki írhatott. A szíve felugrott a torkába az idegességtől és a bizonytalanságtól. Felkelt az ágyból és leült az gép elé, ami bekapcsolt állapotban, szinte nesztelenül duruzsolt,. Benyomta a képernyő gombját és amint a monitor működésbe lépett, rögtön éles fény özönlött az arcába, amitől összeszűkítette a szemeit.

A kijelzőn, a csevegőprogramban, üzenet jel villogott. Vajon ki lehet az? Senkivel sem tudatta, hogy van számítógépe, kivéve persze a szüleit és az öccsét. Az anyja és apja nem túlzottan foglalkoztak a ténnyel, és Mikey is csak annyit írt vissza, mikor Gerard elújságolta, hogy nagymamájától számítógépet kapott, hogy mindig is sejtette, hogy Gerard a kedvenc unoka. Ettől a fiú nem tudta eldönteni, hogy öccse haragudott e rá, vagy csak viccnek szánta. Sosem tudott jól olvasni az emberek mondatai mögött és ez összezavarta. Mikey viszont eltűnt és nem jött több reakció tőle. Meglehet, hogy mégis ő írt?

Gerard nem hezitált, megnyitotta az üzenetet.

Szia ismeretlen!

Mindösszesen ennyi állt a rövidke, aláírás nélküli üzenetben. Gerard hátán végigfutott a hideg. Egyáltalán nem volt jártas az efféle beszélgetési formákban, bár Mikey mondott neki régen pár dolgot, hogy milyen jó móka és hogy kötelezettség nélküli, meg veszélytelen, de ő nem tartotta így. Nézte a betűket, a két kis szót, a torka összeszűkült. Valaki feltűnik a világháló rengetegéből és köszön neki? Baljósnak tűnt az egész. Néhány másodpercig ült még ott, de nem tudta, mi a helyes teendő, így aztán inkább gyorsan kikapcsolta a számítógépet és néhány napig nem is indította újra. Volt bőven tennivalójuk Elenával, sokszor késő estébe nyúlóan készítették a megrendelt virágdekorációkat. A munka végeztével még beszélgettek is. Aztán egyik szombat este Gerard mégiscsak bekapcsolta a gépet, de nem önszántából, inkább nagyanyja noszogatta, hogy lazítson kicsit és ismerkedjen a számítástechnika lehetőségeivel.

Meglepetésére, ismét üzenetet jelzett a szerkezet és rögtön eszébe is jutott a pár nappal ezelőtti, név nélküli két szó. Meghökkenve és tanácstalanul bámult bele a már-már erőszakosan villódzó ikonba, ami sürgetően jelent meg, újra és újra. Elsimította arcába hulló fekete hajtincseit, aztán egy sóhajjal nyitotta meg a küldeményt.

Szia gyönyörűek a rózsáitok, anyukám nagyon örült a születésnapi csokornak. 

Gerard nem igazán értette. A levél küldője ezekszerint ismeri? Fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon, az üzenet egytáltalán nem tűnt rosszindulatúnak.

Szia. Te is itt laksz Somerdale-ben?

Szánalmasan érezte magát, de jobb nem jutott eszébe.

A válasz rövidesen érkezett.

Igen és bocs, hogy be sem mutatkoztam, Lindsey vagyok, itt lakom a Laguna drive-on, nagymamád adta meg az internetelérhetőségedet, örülök, hogy tudunk beszélni.

Gerardon végigáramlott a megkönnyebbülés, hogy kiderült az idegen kiléte. De még mindig nem tudta, hogy reagáljon.

Én is örülök. 

Gépelte be végül és fogalma sem volt, hogy oda kellene e írnia a nevét, így inkább nem tette.

Lindsey rövidesen ismét írt.

Elena néni már nagyon sok jót mesélt rólad. Azt mondja, hogy te vagy a legjobb unoka a világon, mindenben te segítesz neki a virágok és a ház körül.

Gerard mindezt természetesnek tartotta, a munka azonkívül terápia volt számára, míg dolgozott, nem kínozták a sötétbe fordult gondolatai.

Megteszem, amit tudok.

Lindsey folytatta.

Azt is mondta, hogy mennyire különleges vagy.

Gerard elpirult, még jó hogy a lány nem láthatta, mennyire zavarba esett. Ez egy újabb bizonyíték volt, nagyanyja feltétlen szeretetére, ami felmelegítette a lelkét.

A nagymamám túloz.

Gerard egyáltalán nem volt különleges, nevetségesnek tartotta még a felvetést is. Ő inkább egy problémának tartotta magát, egy fekete foltnak, olyannak, aki mindig mindenhonnan kilógott és nagyanyján kívül nem értette meg soha senki.

A kijelentésére nem érkezett sokáig válasz és Gerard sem írt semmit sem, mert nem volt ötlete, ez kissé kényelmetlen lett a számára, és talán Lindsey-nek is, mert búcsúzóra fogta.

Most mennem kell, de majd írok máskor is. Rendben? Szép napot neked, Gerard.

Neked is.

A lány még a nevét is tudta. Gerard olyan bénultnak érezte magát. Nem bírta megfelelően kezelni a helyzetet. A nagymamája pedig egy meglehetősen elnagyolt képet festett le róla, amikkel elfedte a nyomasztó valóságot. A fénytelenséget, az öndestruktív cselekedeteket, a kilátástalanságot, amik a fiút jellemezték, és amiket Elena is gyanított, mégsem vette tudomásul. Sosem kérdezte, Gerard miért fordult maga ellen, sosem tudakolózott, hogy mit érez és gondol, nem akart részleteket hallani. Csak elfogadta a történteket, de ezek a tények egy cseppet sem változtattak a szeretetén Gerard felé. Csak segíteni akart Gerardnak, hogy beszélt Lindsey-vel és talán egy barátot akart neki szerezni, hogy a fiú ne legyen magányos. De igazából Gerard nem érezte egyedül magát, mert egész életében magában volt. Az évek során már egészen hozzászokott a maga kicsi világához, ahová a nagymamáján kívül nem nagyon lépett be más..

*****

Elmélkedéséből a chatprogram újbóli jelzése riasztotta fel. Összerezzent és visszahullott a jelenbe. Már nem tudta, mióta ült ott a gondolataiba temetkezve. Kérdőn nyitotta meg az üzenetet, talán Lindsey bukkant fel ismét.

Miért nem válaszoltál az üzenetemre?! Félsz?!

Ezúttal azonban nem a lány írt. Gerardot ledöbbentette a számonkérés. Való igaz, az első ilyen jellegű üzenetre nem válaszolt, mert túl furcsának tartotta.

És igen, talán félt is, mert nem volt rutinos az ilyen szituációban és mert túl félénk volt.

Nem tudom, hogy ki vagy...  
Írta végül és ez elég távolságtartóra sikerült.

Igazából én sem tudom, hogy ki vagy. Csak látom a profilodat az egyik rajzfórumban. Gerard a neved és rózsák vannak a képen.

Gerard ekkor rájött, hogy nyilvános profil által, bárki láthatja. Egy másodperc alatt leizzadt és pánikot érzett. Automatikusan az x ikonra akart kattintani, hogy a beszélgetést megszakítsa és törölje magát. Tanácsot kellett volna kérnie az öccsétől, ő mégicsak ért a számítástechnikához és talán akkor nem került volna ilyen helyzetbe. Ő létrehozott egy profilt, mert néhány témához, amik iránt érdeklődött, regisztráció kellett. Nem gondolta volna, hogy tudatlansága ide sodorja.

Ugye itt vagy még? 

Az újbóli kérdés már mintha reménykedőbben és barátságosabban csengett volna.

Gerard ezért mégsem kattintott az x-re.

A virágok azért vannak mert mi rózsákkal foglalkozunk.

Válaszolt röviden.

Oké, így már értem. Mikor megláttam, kicsit furcsának találtam a virágos képet. Ennyire fontosak neked a rózsák?

Fontosak. A nagymamámmal ketten gondozzuk őket.

Gerard nem találta nehéznek erre a kérdésre a feleletet. A színpompás rózsák nagyanyjához kötötték és így azonnal tudta a megfelelő választ.

Ez kedves. És érdekes. Én szeretem, ha valaki érdekes. 

Gerard nem értette, ezt honnan tudta megállapítani az ismeretlen.

Én nem vagyok érdekes!

Tiltakozott azonnal.

Nem tudhatod, mások mit látnak benned. 

Írta válaszul az idegen.

Gerard azonban sejthette, milyen véleményt vált ki másokból. Egész életében értetlen és lenéző pillantásokkal, kirekesztéssel és gúnyolódással találkozott. Ez vezette végig az iskolás évein és az eddigi egyetlen munkahelyén, az autókölcsönzőben.

Sajnos tudom...

Megborzongott, amikor emlékképei visszarepítették a newarki középiskolájáig, a munkahelyéül szolgáló épületkomplexumig és az ott dolgozó emberekig.

Nem hangzik valami magabiztosan...

A magába vetett hit Gerardtól mindig fényévnyi távolságokra állt. Ha hirtelen valaki megkérte volna, hogy sorolja fel a jó tulajdonságait, egyet sem tudott volna mondani. Rosszat annál inkább, de azt sem kérdezte meg tőle soha senki.

Nem is írt semmit, így a névtelen beszélgető kezdeményezett ismét.

Talán túl élesen bírálod magad. Én csak különösnek talállak, egyéb kritika nélkül. Mást nem tudok rólad, csak a nevedet. És úgy hiszem, van benned valami. Amit szeretnék jobban megismerni. 

Gerard nem tudta ez mennyire helyénvaló. Mikey mindig izgalmasnak festette le az ismeretlenekkel való arctalan, kötetlen beszélgetést, de számára ijesztő volt.

Ismét csak nem írt semmit. Ujjai tanácstalanul megálltak a billentyűzet felett. Kétségek bújkáltak benne.

Látom, nehezen döntesz, így megkönnyítem neked és kezdem én. Az elején. Frank vagyok. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Gerard.

Gerard szíve nagyot dobbant.

Én is örülök a találkozásnak, Frank...

Válaszolta végül. Különös volt látni a monitoron kiírva a saját nevét. És egy másik emberét is. Aki meg akarja ismerni.

*****

Furcsa volt ez a virtuális világ. Gerard sosem hitte, hogy valaha a részese lesz, de megtörtént. Belecseppent és kezdett megbarátkozni vele. Bár még mindig kevés időt töltött a számítógép előtt, de ha bekapcsolta a gépet, Frank is hamarosan feltűnt. És beszélgettek. Ha ezt lehetett annak nevezni. Frank valóban érdeklődött Gerard iránt. Nem csak udvariaskodott, vagy sajnálatból tette. Nem is tehette, mert személyes kontaktus sosem volt köztük. Gerard nem is tudta, lehet e ezeket a néhány mondatos párbeszédeket, ismeretségnek vélni, de jól esett neki, hogy a fiú majdnem napi szinten jelen van az életében. Ha csak egy-két percre is, de jött és Gerard nem hadakozott ezellen. Többnyire átlagos és semleges témákról esett szó köztük, Gerard nem kíváncsiskodott és úgy látszott, Frank sem erre törekszik.

Hetek teltek el és Gerard még elég keveset tudott Frankről, bár a fiú közvetlenebb volt nála, feszélyezetlenül mesél az élete egy-két momentumáról, de Gerard próbálta tartani a határokat. És úgy érezte, ez így is van jól. Lehet, hogy Frank egészen máshogy viszonyul hozzá, ha megtudja hektikus életét, a két öngyilkossági kísérletét és betekintést nyer a zaklatott, elkeserítően letargikus gondolataiba. Gerard nem szerette volna, ha Frank úgymond, kiábrándulna és nem írna többet. Különös volt, de ezt érezte. A maga módján ragaszkodott hozzá. Ez elég szokatlan volt persze, kötődni egy úgyszólván ismeretlenhez, akinek nem látta az arcát, nem hallotta a hangját, de mindig örült, ha írásban megkérdezte, hogy van és ha ő is ugyanezt kérdezhette. Még sosem volt része ilyenben, de feszült várakozással ült le a gép elé és szemei a monitorra tapadva vártak, a szíve pedig rögtön hihetetlenül felgyorsult, ahogy a chatablak üzenetet jelzett.

Frank mellett Lindsey is írogatott neki, ha nem is túl gyakran. És ezt Gerard csakugyan furának tartotta. A lány teljesen más volt, mint ő! Tele jókedvvel és optimizmussal. Igazi tizenéves volt, akinek nyilván lehetett volna ezer jobb dolga is, mintsem hogy neki írjon. Ez végképp nem fért a fejébe, úgy érezte, rabolja a lány idejét. Próbálta a legjobbat kihozni az egészből, vidámabbnak tűnni, ha a lány kérdezgette. De nem nagyon sikerült. Gerard úgy érezte, egész életében csak lehangolt. Ez a személyisége része. Kitörölhetetlenül. A depresszió, mint fekete tenger, folyton elnyelte és nem tudott kievickélni belőle, inkább csak sodródott a partközelben.

Talán, ha Frank írt neki, attól kicsit jobban érezte magát. De általánosságban ott tátongott benne az a kínzó üresség, ami kegyetlenül mardosta. Pedig szedte a gyógyszereit rendesen, de nem hatottak. Rémisztő kilátástalanság volt ez. Gerard senkinek sem beszélt róla. Igyekezett helytállni, napközben Elenával gondozták a virágokat, este beszélgettek, és éjszaka, ha nem tudott aludni, kereste Frank társaságát, vágyott arra, hogy elfogadja, anélkül, hogy tudná, milyen valójában. Azt akarta, hogy Frank találjon benne valami jót, ami miatt nem hagyja magára, ami miatt írni fog neki.

És amikor Frank elköszönt tőle, a számítógép képernyője magányosan meredt rá, akkor Gerardot többnyire fojtogatta a sírás és ismét elöntötték a félelmetes érzések. Azok, amik Newarkban is. És a hangok egyre csak visszhangoztak a fejében, hogy tegyen meg ismét.

Ártson magának.


	3. Surrender the Night

Elena volt a legjobb ember. A legjobb nagymama a világon. Ehhez kétség sem fért, ezt Gerard bármikor, gondolkodás nélkül ki bírta jelenteni. Az asszony a dicséreteket mindig szégyellősen nevetve hárította, de közben minden erejével igyekezett unokájának segíteni. Bár fogalma sem volt, pontosan mi is a baj, mert Gerard nem beszélt, ő pedig nem kérdezte. Akarta, minden nap ott volt benne a késztetés, végül mégsem élt a lehetőséggel, nem bírt, nem akart, fájdalmat okozni. De szíve nyugtalanul összeszorult, mikor lopva elnézte a fiú halott fehér sápadtságát, a szép, ám vértelen arcán lévő ordító reménytelenséget és a keserűséget. A karikás szemei tompa fényét és a tekintetében néha-néha megcsillanó élettelen szikrákat.  
Gerard úgy festett, mint aki beteg. Elena nem tudta, mitévő legyen. Nem akarta felhívni a szülőket, mert tudta, hogy azonnal visszavinnék a fiút Newarkba, márpedig Gerard azt akarta legkevésbé. Mindig hangoztatta, hogy az a város megöli a lelket. De Elena úgy látta, hogy a békés vidéki lét is ezt teszi Gerarddal. És ez rettegéssel töltötte el. Cselekedni akart, ezért egyéb ötletek híján azt tette, amit éppen logikusnak gondolt.  
Mikor Gerard egy álmos reggelen benyitott a konyhába, és ott találta Lindsey-t, a meglepettségtől a kezében lévő temérdek virágdekoráció halkan suhogva a földre hullott.  
\- Szia. - mosolygott rá örömmel a lány. Akit a fiú akkor látott életében először, hiszen eddig csak a számítógép chatablakán keresztül, pár szavas párbeszédekkel kommunikáltak.  
Gerard alig mert ránézni. Izzott a zavarodottságtól. Lindsey-nek hosszú, sötétbarna haja volt, játékosan, kétfelé feltűzve. Az arca mosolygós, a szemei vidáman fénylőek. Tökéletesen rá lehetett mondani a "helyes kisvárosi lány" jelzőt. Kiegyensúlyozott volt, energikus, mint bármelyik fiatal a környékről. Legalábbis Gerard úgy vélte, mert egyáltalán nem értett a másik nemhez és nem voltak ismeretei az itteni lányokkal.  
\- Szia. - köszönt halkan és nyomban lehajolt, hogy a földön heverő virágokat összeszedje. Lindsey villámgyorsan mellé térdelt és segített neki a díszeket az asztalra rakni. A lány könnyedén és fürgén pakolt, kezei centiméterekre siklottak el Gerard lábától.  
Gerard arcába forró vörösség kúszott.  
\- Nézd csak, ki látogatott el hozzánk!- csengett Elena kedves hangja, miután minden rózsa az asztalra került és mind Lindsey, mind Gerard felálltak a földről.  
A fiú eltűnődve biccentett, aztán az arcába hulló fekete tincsein át konyha padlóját kezdte bámulni, így Lindsey vette át a szót.  
\- Jó, hogy végre személyesen is találkoztunk. Csak hoztam át néhány süteményt, cserébe a múltkori csodás virágokért.  
\- Én is örülök. - mondta erre Gerard, de még mindig nem nézett sem nagyanyjára, sem a lányra.  
\- Képzeld ezeket a süteményeket Lindsey készítette. Ritka már az ilyen lány a mai világban. Biztos szerencsés lesz az a fiatalember, aki majd meghódítja a szívedet. - és mosolygott, de nem őszintén. Ahogy Lindsey sem, Gerard meg egyáltalán nem mosolygott, legszívesebben kimenekült volna a konyhából. A hátán izzadtság csordogált le, fura remegések futottak át a testén és a gyomra is összeugrott ettől a lehetetlen helyzettől.  
\- Ez csak néhány egyszerű süti, Elena néni túloz! - legyintett Lindsey, de a nő elszántan megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Ez az igazság! A fiúk szeretik a házias lányokat. Te mit gondolsz? - pillantott unokájára, egy kétségbeesett próbát téve, hogy belevonja a beszélgetésbe. De a terv már a kigondolása másodpercében kudarcra volt ítélve. Lindsey, hogy mentse a szituációt, gyorsan közbeszólt.  
\- Nekem most már mennem kell, Elena néni. Jó volt találkozni Gerard, további szép napot. - hadarta, aztán megindult az ajtó irányába.  
\- Várj Lindsey! Nem lenne kedved este visszajönni? Addigra végzünk a munkával. - szólt utána Elena.  
Gerard és Lindsey egyszerre néztek az asszonyra, aztán alig-alig észrevehetően egymásra. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mi a nagymamája ötlete, de az arca máris lángba borult.  
A lány sem volt meggyőzve.  
\- Végülis visszajöhetek, persze. - vont vállat.  
Elena elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
\- Arra gondoltam, kimozdulhatnátok kicsit az unokámmal, mióta itt van, csak a ház körül segít nekem, ráfér egy kis kikapcsolódás. Nos, volna kedved ehhez?  
Gerard belül azt kívánta, hogy a lány mondjon nemet, borzasztóan nyomasztónak gondolta, hogy nagyanyja ráerőlteti erre a nyilvánvalóan népszerű és életvidám lányra az ő sötét és kínos jelenlétét. Lindsey azonban némi hezitálás után beleegyezett.  
\- Hát jó, rendben. - és a fiúra nézett.  
Akkor találkozott először a tekintetük. Lindsey-é olyan nyílt volt és készséges. Gerard biztos volt benne, hogy egy végtelenül nagylelkű és segítőkész teremtés. Ettől méginkább zavarba jött.  
\- Remek, akkor később. - intett neki Elena. Lindsey köszönt és távozott, Gerard meg nem tudott mit mondani.  
\- Nagyon helyes lány, majd meglátod. Remekül fogtok szórakozni. - igyekezett lelket önteni unokájába Elena. Gerard nem akarta elrontani nagymamája örömét, ezért színlelt mosolyt kényszerített magára, de úgy érezete a ház falai ráomlanak és maguk alá temetik.  
Lehet, jobb is lett volna úgy.  
*****  
Frank itt vagy?

Gépelte be elkeseredetten Gerard.  
Frank hamarosan válaszolt.

Itt vagyok. De te?Általában csak este tűnsz fel, úgyhogy ezt nem tudom most hova tenni. Ugye nincs baj?

Gerard nem gondolta bajnak nagymamája barátkeresős akcióját, érezte hogy az a feléje irányuló törődés része, mégis legszívesebben egy mély gödörbe ásta volna el magát.  
Bárcsak kikérhette volna Frank véleményét, de félt neki erről beszélni. Mióta az interneten megismerték egymást, nem esett szó arról, hogyan vélekednek a párkapcsolatokról. Ezt Gerard túl személyesnek vélte, és mivel Frank sem hozott fel nőkkel kapcsolatos témát, jobbnak látta, ha most is hallgat.

Minden rendben.

Írta végül röviden.

Tényleg? Nem kell aggódnom?

Gerard szívdobogása menten felerősödött, ahogy Frank sorait olvasta.  
Semmi baj. Ne aggódj. Csak jó tudni, hogy itt vagy.  
Hálás sóhajjal nézte a kijelzőt, amin rövidesen megjelent Frank válasza.

Mindig itt leszek, ha szükséged van rám.

Gerard szívesen írta volna, hogy milyen nagy szüksége van Frank-re, de a félénksége megakadályozta ebben.  
Köszönöm Frank.  
Ennyit reagált csak, aztán kikapcsolta a gépet és csüggedten pillantott maga elé. Számtalan fenntartása volt, amik árnyékként tornyosultak felé. Mit fog csinálni Lindsey társaságában? A lány annyira derűsnek látszott, Gerard nem akarta lelombozni, de elképzelése sem volt, miként szórakoztathatná őt. Egyáltalán, hogyan és miről kezdeményez majd vele beszélgetést.  
Gondolkodásra, nyugtalankodásra, azonban nem volt túl sok ideje, mert a nap munkával eltöltött része gyorsan eltelt és mire Gerard feleszmélt, a lány és ő, már ott sétáltak nem messze a házuktól, egy néptelen fákkal körbevett, parkos területen. Rájuk esteledett, az aszfaltos út mentén pislákoló utcalámpák barátságos fényt adva kísérték őket az útjukon. Eljött az ősz, de nem volt még nagyon hideg. Viszont Gerard így is egész testében vacogott és tudta, hogy nem a csípős időjárás miatt. Nehéz és kínos volt a csend. Összébb húzta magán a kabátját és szótlanul ballagott Lindsey mellett.  
\- Úgy általában, nem vagy valami bőbeszédű, ugye? - nevetgélt felszabadultan a lány és úgy látszott, nem zavarja Gerard mély hallgatása. Beszélt helyette. Mindenről. Az itteniekről, az iskoláról, a fiatalokról és az idősebb generációról. Mintha a város minden szegletéhez, épületéhez, lakosához lett volna egy jó,vagy éppen kellemetlen története. Gerard úgy vélte, Lindsey abszolút bennfentes, valószínűleg már a nagyszülei is itt élhettek, azért tudott ennyi mindent. Figyelemfelkeltőnek gondolta, amit mesélt. Mire a lány mindent elmondott, el is értek a park végéig. A régi fakerítés szigorúan útjukat állta. A fák lombjai pedig a világosság nagy részét elnyelték. A hangok sem jutottak el hozzájuk a főútról. Nesztelenség volt mindenütt. Gerard is csak a saját gyors szívverését hallotta dörömbölni, amikor Lindsey ránézett.  
\- Nos, ennek itt a vége. - jelentette ki a lány, a kerítésre támaszkodva. Barna hajtincsei huncut módon súrolták a vállát.  
Csak bámulta a fiút kérdőn, de Gerard képtelen volt megszólalni. Biztosra vette, hogy Lindsey azt hiszi, elment az esze. És ebben végülis igaza volt.  
\- Megszoktál már itt Somerdale-ben? Fura az új élet ? - érdeklődött váratlanul.  
\- Régebben már voltam itt hosszabb ideig. - válaszolt Gerard halkan és meglepődve. Alig észrevehetően felsóhajtott és igyekezett elkerülni a lány szemeivel való találkozást.  
Mintha még mindig érezte volna a penges hűvös érintését a csuklója környékén, még emlékezett a fürdőkád fehérségét megtörő élénkvörös vércseppekre és anyja riadtságára, ahogy az arcába kiabált, hogy ezt miért csinálta.  
\- Nahát, igazán? Nekem fel sem tűnt soha. Most először láttalak Elena néninél, sokáig azt sem tudtam, hogy van unokája. - tűnődött Lindsey.  
Gerard mindig észrevétlen volt, szeretett a háttérben maradni, ha Somerdale-ben töltötte az idejét, akkor sem nagyon ment sehova a házon kívül.  
\- És sokáig maradsz? Mert gondolom, mielőbb vissza akarsz menni a nagyvárosba.- szegezte neki az újabb kíváncsi kérdést Lindsey.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem sietek vissza. - és csak nézte az egekbe nyúló fák kísértetiesen meg-megmozduló árnyait.  
Lindsey a homlokát ráncolta és sehogyan sem fért ez a fejébe.  
\- Ezt nem értem. Innen mindenki csak elköltözni akar. Nincs itt semmi. Ellentétben Newarkkal. Amióta az eszemet tudom, ott akarok élni! - a hangja vágyakozóan csengett.  
Gerard pedig ezt nem érte fel ésszel. Elmerengett a newarki életét számba véve. Hogyan lehet ennyire akarni azt a káoszt, ami a nagyvárost uralja? Ő sosem látott át rajta és szorongott tőle. Mint egy mélységes gödör, ami beszippantja az embereket.  
\- Én végleg itt maradnék, ha lehet.  
Lindsey-t azonban lehetetlen lett volna meggyőzni. Naív volt. Rajongott egy általa elképzelt és idealizált eszményképért, amit kitudja, milyen színes tinimagazinból szedett.  
\- De Newark a lehetőségek városa! Úgy képzelem, hogy ott mindenki megtalálja a számításait. Én azt akarom, hogy lerázzam magamról a vidéki élet összes velejáróját. Pörgést szeretnék, hogy a sok érzelemtől, szétrobbjon a szívem, hogy táncra perdüljek a boldogságtól! Te éreztél már így, Gerard? - érdeklődött Lindsey.  
\- Newarkban még sosem.- vallotta be a fiú.  
\- És máshol? - kérdezte a lány.  
Gerard hiába nézett a lelke legmélyére, nem emlékezett ilyen heves, kitörni akaró, bármit elsöprő érzelmekre. És ez megijesztette. Ennyire kietlen volna belülről?  
\- Máshol sem. De itt Somerdale-ben jó. - felelte és lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Mi a jó a hosszadalmas agóniában? - csóválta a fejét Lindsey.  
\- Épp az, hogy lassú, hogy van idő felkészülni a végre. - mondta Gerard és úgy érezte, a párbeszéd kezd túlságosan letargikusba átmenni. Nem akart igazából ezekről beszélni. Ezek a reményvesztett és kiábrándult, a megsemmisülést mindennél jobban kívánó gondolatai, jobb, ha megmaradnak az ő szívében, nehéz titokként.  
Így inkább elhallgatott és összeszorult torokkal figyelte az előtte elterülő esti feketeséget. Newark keserű emlékei visszarepítették szülei házába, a félhomályos fürdőszoba padlójára, a földön szerte-szét heverő tablettákhoz. Az agyában dübörgő kibírhatatlan zajig, az izzadt arcán végiggördülő könnyekig.  
Lindsey-t meglephette a kijelentése, mert egy kis ideig ő is csendben maradt, mint aki mérlegeli, hogy mit mondjon.  
\- Szóval menekülsz valami elől és Somerdale egyhangú békéje, neked egyfajta gyógykezelés? - faggatózott óvatosan.  
\- Igen, mondhatjuk. - biccentett a fiú.  
\- Elena néninek jót tesz a jelenléted, az biztos. Sokat áradozott rólad, hogy mennyire nem mindennapi vagy, milyen jó a szíved, mennyit segítesz neki.  
\- Nagymama mindenkiben csak a jót látja. - vágott Lindsey szavába gyengéden Gerard. Nem szerette, ha dicsérik, úgy érezte, nem érdemli meg.  
Lindsey vállat vont.  
\- Igazad lehet. Képzeld, még engem is jónak hisz. Pedig nem vagyok az, nagyon nem. Ő is, mint sokan mások, azt hiszi, majd itt alapítok családot. De én nem maradok. Hamarosan el fogok költözni. Mégpedig Newarkba. Addig pedig itt igyekszem jól érezni magam. - ezzel sokat sejtetően előhúzott a táskájából egy italos üveget. Gerard szeme nagyra nyílt a csodálkozástól.  
A lány feléje nyújtotta az alkoholos üveget.  
\- Igen, ez az aminek látszik. Whiskey. Az apám gyűjteményéből. Igyál nyugodtan. - nevetett fel, látva Gerard elhűlt tekintetét.  
\- Nem, köszönöm.- rázta meg gyorsan a fejét Gerard.  
\- Ugyan már! Látom, hogy nagyon fázol. - ajánlotta szívélyesen Lindsey.  
Gerard tudta, mennyire nem jó ötlet antidepresszánsra tömény alkoholt inni, de bizonytalanul elvette Lindsey-től az üveget és belekortyolt. A whiskey égette a nyelőcsövét és a gyomrát. Gyorsan visszaadta a lánynak az italt, aki szintén ivott az üvegből, aztán álmodozó szemekkel kémlelte az esti égboltot.  
\- Igyunk a boldogságra. Jelentsen az nekünk bármit is...  
*****  
Amikor Gerard éjszaka hazaért, kábult volt, a gyomra kavargott a whiskey-től. Régen ivott már alkoholt és ez megtette a hatását. Amúgy sem kellett neki soha sem sokat innia, hogy részeg legyen. Mikey jobban bírta az ivást. Néhanapján együtt rúgtak be, csak Mikey meg ő, és pár üveg szesz. Ültek az ágyon, olyan közel egymáshoz, és ittak, beszélgettek. Mindenről. Őszintén. Azok az esték igazán sokat jelentettek Gerard számára.  
A fiú halkan benyitott a szobájába, felkapcsolta az ágy mellett álló éjjelilámpát és lehúzta magáról a kabátot, meg a kockás inget. Ittassága miatt a mozdulatai koordinálatlanok voltak, többször neki esett a falnak és az asztalnak is. Végül ledőlt az ágyra, még a cipőjét sem vette le. Szokatlan estén volt túl és Lindsey-t is furának tartotta. Persze azzal is tisztában volt, hogy valószínűleg a lány ugyanazt véli róla. Hogy érthetetlenül viselkedik. De Lindsey legalább valódi tudott lenni és mintha megkönnyebbült volna, mikor Gerard belekóstolt az italba, amivel kínálta, mintha végre ledobhatta volna azt az álarcot, amit eddig magára vett. Nehéz lehet neki egy egész kisváros előtt a színtiszta jót játszania.  
Gerard oldalra fordult az ágyra, mert eléggé szédült, forgott vele a szoba. Az éjszaka eseményei össze-vissza száguldoztak a fejében. Lecsukta a szemeit, de akkor sem lett jobb. Pár percre mintha elaludt volna, aztán erős hányingerre eszmélt. Hideg izzadtság gyöngyözött a homlokán, ahogy villámgyorsan ült fel az ágyában, ezzel egyidőban a padlóra öklendezve az aranybarna színű italt. Nem akarta, hogy nagyanyja felébredjen a zajra és meglássa, mi történt. Szégyellte magát és nem akart szomorúságot okozni neki. Rémülten húzta le az ágyon heverő, előbb levetett kockás inget és törölte fel a kisebb tócsát. A haja az arcába zuhant, ahogy a földön térdelt köhögve, de így is meglátta a számítógépén villódzó üzenet jelet. Legyűrve a részegségből eredő szédelgést és gyengeséget, odatántorgott a géphez és megnyitotta az üzenetet.

Gerard?

Az üzenet pár perce érkezett. És Gerard bármilyen rosszul is volt, válaszolni szeretett volna.  
Itt vagyok, csak nemrég értem haza.  
Felelte.

Hol voltál, családi ügy?  
Kérdezte Frank. Gerard túl erőtlen volt a magyarázkodáshoz, a szeme előtt még mindig színes karikák váltották egymást, hol izzadt, hol pedig fázott. De nem akarta megbántani Franket.

Feküdtem az ágyban. Most nem vagyok túl jól.

Mi a baj? Tudok segíteni?

Frank önzetlen kérdése jól esett Gerardnak. És megtehette volna, hogy azt írja, meghűlt, lázas és azért beteg, de nem akarta, hogy egy hazugságfolyam kezdjen el körülötte lomhán hömpölyögni, Franket is magával sodorva.  
Részeg vagyok, Frank.  
Ismerte el és a szégyen uralkodott el rajta, sápadttá téve az arcát. 

Hát néha előfordul, hogy úgy jönnek össze a dolgok.  
Írta egy idő múlva Frank.

Sajnálom, ne haragudj.  
Írta erre Gerard.

Nem tartozol bocsánatkéréssel, Gerard, így alakult és kész. És csak pár óráig tart.  
Frank megértőnek tűnt. 

Holnap elmondok mindent.  
Írta még Gerard és figyelte, ahogy Frank válasza megjelenik a képernyőn.  
Rendben, ahogy gondolod. Próbálj pihenni, reggelre jobban leszel. Jóéjszakát.

Neked is jóéjszakát, Frank.

Frank kilépett a csevegőprogramból, a kijelző magányosan üressé vált. Ahogyan az éjszaka. És ahogy Gerard is.


	4. Disenchanted

Másnaposan ébredt fel hajnaltájban. Reszketett, a feje majd szétszakadt, a szíve nyugtalanul lüktetett, a gyomra is fájt. Hevert az ágyon, nézte a plafonon fogócskázó kora reggeli árnyakat, aztán a padlón felejtett kockás ingre pillantott és ismét szégyent érzett. Mintha a lélekfacsaró múltja, az összes ballépésével együtt utolérte volna őt újra, itt Somerdale idilli szegletében is. Gerard beletúrt kócos és zilált hajába. Frankra gondolt, vajon a fiú mit hihet róla ezekután? Jó lenne, ha majd meg tudná magyarázni neki a tegnapi estét. Meg úgy általánosságban az egész életét. Gerard úgy döntött, nem akart hazudni. Franknek semmiképpen sem. Mert ő többet érdemel a megvezetésnél. Nem egy-két mondatos, homályos és titokzatos párbeszédeket, hanem igazi tényeket. Még ha a valóság nem is jó, Franknek tudnia kell, Gerardnak mennyire sokat jelent az a törődés, amivel nap, mint nap találkozik, ha bekapcsolja a számítógépet. Viszonozni szerette volna. Csak nem tudta, hogy kezdjen bele. Sokáig úgy gondolta, jobb ha Frank nem tud arról az őt egy életen át elkísérő, örökös elkeseredettségről, amin nem enyhített sem a penge, sem a sebtében bekapkodott doboznyi gyógyszerek. Amiről Gerard sem tudott semmit. Csak hogy mindig vele volt. A születése pillanatától. Gerard úgy hitte. Mert nem nagyon emlékezett arra, hogy valaha másképp érzett volna. Persze voltak jobb események az élete folyamában. Ilyenek voltak a Mikey-val átbeszélgetett, itallal meglocsolt éjszakák, a nagymamájánál töltött gyermekkori évek, vagy a rajzolás okozta szenvedély. De Gerard a szíve mélyén valahogy mindig boldogtalan volt. Nem tudta mitől. És képtelen volt megváltoztatni, akármennyire szerette volna.  
Frank érteni fogja ezt?! Mikor még maga, Gerard sem érti igazán.   
Nehezére esett az ágyon való fekvés és főként a gondolkodás, így összeszedte magát és felkelt. Eléggé fázott, ezért előkeresett egy pulóvert, amit lassú és kiegyensúlyozatlan mozdulatokkal húzott magára. Aztán beugrott a fürdőszobába, hogy az alkohol édeskés ízét eltűntesse a szájából, majd a konyhába ment. Elena éppen a reggelit készítette. A finomságok illata átjárta a házat.  
\- Jóreggelt nagymama. - köszöntötte a nőt és igyekezett nem egy másnaposságtól kóválygó ember benyomását kelteni. Nem tudta, ez mennyire sikerült, mert rettenetesen érezte magát, a gyomrában mintha tégla lett volna.  
\- Neked is jóreggelt. Remélem, éhes vagy, a reggeli nemsokára elkészül.- jelentette ki Elena, ahogy a fiút megpillantotta. Gerard bólintott, de valójában egy falatot sem bírt volna enni, mert annyira émelygett. Leült az asztalhoz és figyelte nagymamáját a tűzhely előtt sürgölődni. Ugyanolyan zavartalan kora reggel volt, mint bármikor, a palacsinták sültek és készült a tea. Csak Gerard lelke hasonlított valami háborgó tengerhez.  
\- Hogy telt a tegnap este?- kérdezte váratlanul Elena és odalépve unokájához, gondoskodóan megsimogatta Gerard sápadt arcát.

\- Jó volt, köszönöm. - válaszolta Gerard.

\- Tudtam, hogy Lindsey neked való társaság. Megbízom benne, mert egy végtelenül jó lány. - ismerte el elégedetten Elena.

Gerardnak eszébe jutott, hogy mit mondott előző éjjel Lindsey. Hogy nem jó, csak az emberek hiszik ezt róla. És hogy igazából csak színlel, mert mindenkit meg akar hagyni ebben a tévhitben.  
\- Találkoztok még?- érdeklődött Elena.  
A kérdés meglepte a fiút.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - rázta meg a fejét.

Mire nagyanyja sokat sejtetően mosolygott.

\- Későn értél haza, ez mindenképpen jó jel. 

Gerard tisztában volt azzal, hogy nagymamája mennyire részrehajló vele szemben és nem veszi észre a számtalan hibáját, most is azt feltételezi, hogy ez egy randevú volt és talán egy románc első, kezdetleges lépése. De Gerard tudta, hogy a helyzet nem ilyen egyszerű. Szinte semmit sem tudott Lindsey-ről, és a lány sem sejthette az ő életének mélysötét útjait. Azonfelül mindketten mást akartak az élettől. Lindsey Newarkba költözni, Gerard meg végleg a háta mögött hagyni a nagyvárost. Lindsey vidám volt és törekvő, látta a jövőjét maga előtt, Gerard ezzel szemben nem látott semmit és magát is egy selejtnek érezte. A kemény középiskolai évek megtanították arra, hogy hol a helye és földig rombolták a szinte sosem létezett önbecsülését. Aztán ott volt a munkahelye, ahol úgy néztek rá, mint egy földönkívülire és jól hallható megjegyzéseket, vagy kínosan fájdalmas csendet küldve feléje a nap minden egyes órájában. Ezért Gerard, ha a gyengébb nemről volt szó, elképzelhetetlennek tartotta hogy valaha része lehet egy párkapcsolatban.  
De nem akarta nagymamáját elkeseríteni.

\- Persze. - bólintott.

\- Szerintem ne várj sokat, hívd fel.- tanácsolta Elena a gáztűzhely felé fordulva. Utána némaság lengte be a konyhát. Gerard nem akart hallgatást, nem akarta, hogy az agya a tegnapi estén pörögjön, főleg a Frankkel történt rövidke párbeszéden. Rögtön bűntudata támadt. Legszívesebben azonnal írt volna neki, de tudta, hogy még nagyon korán van és várnia kell.  
*****  
A nap lassan araszolt előre, Elena ebédet főzött, és mivel most kivételesen nem voltak megrendelésre váró virágdekorációk, így Gerard teljesen haszontalannak érezte magát. A másnapossága kezdett viszonylag elviselhető szinten lenni, egyedül a hasogató fejfájás és az émelygés maradt. Hogy lefoglalja magát, tett-vett a szobájában, igyekezett rendet csinálni, majd leült, hogy rajzoljon egy kicsit, de nyugtalansága türelmetlenné tette, nem tudott koncentrálni. Végül bekapcsolta a gépet, majd rögtön írt is Franknek.

Szia Frank, ha itt vagy, kérlek írj.

A válasz hamarosan meg is érkezett és amint Gerard realizálta, hogy Frank ír neki, rögtön elkapta a szorongás és a szívdobogás.

Jóreggelt Gerard, jobban vagy már?

Gerardnak jól esett az aggódónak tűnő kérdés.

Igen, jobban vagyok. Haragszol rám a tegnap történtek miatt?

És az idegességtől összeszűkült a torka.

Miért haragudnék? Dehogyis! Azzal, ami történt veled tegnap, semmi gond. Én is berúgtam már életem során! 

Úgy látszott, hogy Frank könnyed és próbálta ezt a dolgot lazán intézni. De Gerard tudta, hogy sokkal többről volt szó, mint egy szimpla ittasságról.

Tudom, hogy csalódtál. 

Ne legyél szigorú ennyire magadhoz Gerard, hiszen az emberek tesznek durvább dolgokat is a világban, minthogy olykor a pohár fenekére néznek.

Franknek némileg igaza volt, de még mindig úgy írta ezeket, hogy nem tudott semmit Gerardról. És ez hamis káprázatot adott az egésznek. Gerard nem szerette volna, ha ennek fénye ragyogja be hazug módon a köztük lévő furcsa ismeretséget. Hetek óta beszélgettek és Gerardnak napról-napra többet jelentett ez.

Eddig sok mindenről írtunk nagyvonalakban. Az időjárásról, meg a rajzolásról, te írtál a zeneszeretetedről és a szüleid válásáról is. Azt hiszem, én egy kicsit zárkózottabb vagyok és nehezen nyílok meg. De talán most jött el az ideje, hogy többet áruljak el magamról. Nem tudom, hogy te akarod e, én le szeretném írni...

Gerard érezte a könnyeket a szemeiben, ahogy a válaszra várakozott.

Megleptél ezzel, de természetesen, szeretnék még többet tudni rólad.

Reagált rögtön Frank.

Az, hogy tegnap sokat ittam, egy rész belőlem. Az is én vagyok, és vannak még sokkal rosszabb tulajdonságaim is. 

Hirtelen minden újra felidéződött benne. A hangzavar, amit éjjel-nappal hallott a fejében, amik mind távolabb vitték a családjától. A vég nélküli sötétség, ami állandóan körbevette, amivel hiába harcolt, folyton ő vesztett. A penge, a vér, a vízcsap szélén, a barnán csillanó gyógyszeres üveg, a mindenféle pirulák. A kórházi, fehér fényben úszó csempék, az infúzió, ahogy a karjába csepegett, apja kiábrándult tekintete, anyja könnyáztatta szemei és Mikey csüggedtsége, amikor ott álltak felette.

Alkohol vagy drogproblémák? 

Frank persze nem értett semmit.

Furcsa vagyok. Rossz értelemben. Sosem ment a beilleszkedés, sem az iskolában, sem egy nagyobb családi összejövetelen. Mindig úgy éreztem, fuldoklom a megvető pillantások között. Folytonos zűrzavar volt bennem és lármás szavak, amik félelemkeltő dolgokról beszéltek. És nem tudtam tenni ellene semmit. A családom nem gyanított semmit, azt hitték, ez egy rossz időszak, nem tudok megbírkózni a középiskolával és majd minden jobb lesz, ha végzek. Édesapám szerzett nekem állást, de ott is ugyanezzel szembesültem. Hogy mennyire nem vagyok odavaló. Ahogy a napok teltek és egyre inkább nyilvánvalóbb lett ez mindenkinek, a zajok odabent kibírhatatlanná váltak, elsodort valami rosszat sejtető, egyre feketébbé váló érzés. A végén sötétségbe borult minden. Pengével fordultam magam ellen, de nem nagyon emlékszem rá, csak a vérre, ahogy a széthasadt bőrön keresztül gyorsan szivárog, nagy cseppekben beszínezve a ruhámat és a vízcsapot. Adrenalin és fájdalom cikázott végig rajtam aztán szédültem és az édesanyám kiabált az arcomba, hogy mit tettem...

A könnyek feltartóztathatatlanul megeredtek és végigfolytak Gerard arcán, hiába törölte le, rögtön új lett a helyébe.

Istenem...

Frank csak ennyit reagált, de Gerard megértette, hogy nem talál megfelelő szavakat, zavarbaejtő lehetett ezt végigolvasnia.

Kórházba kerültem és ott orvosok találgatták mi lehet a baj, de én sem tudtam, akkor hogy tudhatták volna ők?!Pár nap múlva így felírtak gyógyszereket, aztán kiengedtek a kórházból. Néhány hétig a nagymamámnál voltam, de aztán haza kellett jönnöm. Otthon pedig minden rosszabb lett, nem beszéltünk róla, mind igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha nem történt volna semmi. Pedig történt és mi mindannyian tudtuk. Főleg a szüleimnek volt ez kínos, ők sosem találkoztak semmiféle szuicid hajlammal életük során és fogalmuk sem volt, honnan jön ez nálam. Az öcsém, Mikey megértett, sokszor kérdezgetett, mit érzek és egyre gyakrabban keresett fel késő esténként egy-egy üveg itallal. Jót akart nekem, de nem tudhatta, hogy az antidepresszánsokra tilos alkoholt inni. Én tisztában voltam ezzel, de nem figyelmeztettem, hagytam, hogy öntsön újra meg újra, így legalább az ittasság és a kábulat eltompította a fejemben keringő dübörgést és erőt adott, hogy be tudjak menni a munkahelyemre. De egy idő után már több gyógyszer és több alkohol kellett és akkor már erőm sem volt. Semmihez sem. Elindultam reggelente munkába, de csak a közeli bárig jutottam, ahol beültem pár italra, majd miután üres lett a ház, hazamentem és csak feküdtem az ágyon. Egy semmirekellő kudarc voltam, kilátások nélkül, egy besötétített szobában. Minden egyes nap ugyanígy telt, míg egyik délután, nagyon sokat ittam és egyszerre bevettem az összes gyógyszert, amit az orvosok felírtak nekem. 

Újra megtetted?!

Frank meg sem várta a mondat végét.

Tényleg azt akartam, hogy vége legyen. De nem sikerült. Kimosták a gyomromat és nem lett komolyabb bajom. Amit a családom tagjai szerencsének véltek. És válaszokat vártak, miérteket, de nem tudtam ezekre felelni. Csak azt tudtam, hogy nem sajnáltam volna az életemet. És ezzel a mai napig így vagyok. Minden olyan értelmetlen, tudod?

Gerard szemei égtek a könnyektől, de megkönnyebbült, hogy ezeket leírta, a többi Frank-en múlt. Megértette volna, ha a fiú rögtön az x-re kattint és örökre eltűnik, ezek súlyos témák, amik mindenkit csak lehangolnak.

Ám Frank maradt, sőt írt is.

Mind érzünk így néha, Gerard.

A szüleim nehezteltek rám, főleg az édesapám, ő úgy hiszem, látni sem akar többet és meg is értem. Egy apa sem vágyik ilyen gyerekre. A kórházban kaptam újabb gyógyszereket és ismét a nagymamámhoz mentem. Egész életemben nála szerettem csak lenni. Ő mindig feltétel nélkül a legjobbat hitte rólam, nem bírált és nem mutatta, ha csalódott bennem. Megérdemelném a rosszallását, de ő a világ legnagyszerűbb teremtése. Azóta is itt vagyok, együtt csináljuk a virágdekorációkat és, bár ezt a szüleim nem tudják, de soha nem akarok visszamenni a nagyvárosba. 

Gépelte be Gerard.

Felzaklatott, amit írtál, de annyira mégsem lepett meg, így már valamelyest kezdem érteni a lelkiállapotodat. És ha hiszed, ha nem, pár pocsék iskolai nap után, vagy a szüleim válásakor, az én fejemben is megfordult az öngyilkosság. 

Frank reakciója megdöbbentette Gerardot.

Csakugyan?

Fagyos elképedés vonta maga alá. Még sohasem ismert olyan embert, akinek voltak hasonló gondolatai. Igaz, a szűk családján kívül aligha voltak ismerősei.

De sosem voltam elég bátor hozzá, hogy megtegyem. Később, tiszta fejjel átgondolva, már az elképzelés is megrettentett. Ez olyan végleges, Gerard, nem lehet visszacsinálni. Én nagyon örülök, hogy neked sem sikerült. Szeretném, ha tudnád, én bármikor meghallgatlak.

Frank mondataitól láng ébredt Gerard hasában és vérvörösség izzott az arcán.

Köszönöm.   
Hálálkodott.

Tudom, hogy csak egy név vagyok, egy arctalan akárki a számítógéped monitorán olvasható betűk mögül, de amit írtam, az őszinte volt. Mindig a rendelkezésedre állok.

Gerard úgy érezte, Frank túl jó hozzá. És ez zavarba hozta.

Ez fordítva is így van, remélem, tudod.

Írta meghatódva. És szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy Frank-et ismerheti.

Tudom. Érzem. És azt is, hogy teljesen megbízhatok benned. És igyekszem rászolgálni majd a te bizalmadra is.

Az, hogy Frank megbízott Gerardban, jó érzéssel töltötte el a fiút és az is, hogy nem viszolygott tőle a történtek hallatán. Sokakat elborzasztana egy ilyen történet.

De Frank láthatóan nem ilyen volt.

Ő teljesen más volt.

Én már bízom benned.

Írta Gerard és meglepődött saját magán. De így érzett. 

Ennek örülök. Most viszont elköszönök kis időre.

El kell menned valahova?

Kérdezte Gerard, pedig még szívesen beszélt volna Frankkel. Most, hogy felfedte a fiú előtt ezt a titkot, megnyugodott a lelke és régóta nem érzett lázas izgatottság kerítette hatalmába.

Csak az udvarra megyek rágyújtani. 

Frank újabb kijelentése meglepte Gerardot.  
Nahát, nem írtad még hogy dohányzol...

Látod, nekem is van rossz tulajdonságom. Szóval ne aggódj, és mindig légy őszintén önmagad. 

Gerard arcán mosoly suhant át, sok idő óta először. A chatablak pedig üressé vált.  
*****  
Gerard egyáltalán nem bánta meg azt a nyílt beszélgetést, ami közte és Frank között zajlott. Rájött, hogy a félénksége, a távolságtartása nem megoldás és hogy kell valaki, akivel beszélhet, és aki szintén kiöntheti neki a szívét, ha úgy akarja.  
Nem szerette volna állandóan a nagymamáját fárasztani a gondjaival, persze még mindig Elena volt a legjobb hallgatóság és benne bízott meg száz százalékban, de jó volt, hogy Franket is a barátjának tudhatta. Még soha nem volt barátja, a nagymamáján és az öccsén kívül. A középiskolában folyton piszkálták és kirekesztették, a munkahelyén meg egyszerűen levegőnek nézték. Ezért nem is volt benne biztos, hogy ezt a világhálón szövődött érdekes kapcsolatot, annak hívhatja. De úgy vélte, az egyre hosszabbodó társalgásaik, baráti viszonyra engednek következtetni. Még úgy is, hogy nem látta Frank-et egyáltalán és pontosan nem tudott róla semmit. Azaz hogy sok mindent mesélt neki Frank, ám az alapinformációk, a lakcíme, az életkora, vagy a foglalkozása, ködös homályba vesztek. De Gerardnak nem is voltak ezek kulcsfontosságúak. Inkább az számított, hogy ha az elkeseredettség eltöltötte, vagy a fejében ismét megjelentek a bántó hangok, tudott kivel beszélni.  
Lindsey-vel kapcsolatban nem voltak már ilyen egyértelműek a dolgok. A lánnyal azóta nem találkoztak személyesen, viszont gyakran írt neki, rövidke, néhány soros üzeneteket, amikre Gerard mindig szívesen válaszolt. Rokonszenvezett Lindsey-vel, a lány többnyire jókedvű volt, élettel csordultig teli és ezt igazán irigyelte, bár meg nem érthette. Ő sosem volt ilyen, voltak jobb napjai, amikre jószívvel gondolt vissza, de aztán mindig az elméjébe férkőztek a borús felhők, csüggedtté téve őt.  
Ilyesfajta nyomottságot érzett akkor is, mikor a szülei telefonon hívták és a hogyléte felől érdeklődve, a hazautazására terelték a szót.

\- Hosszú hetek óta Somerdale-ben vagy és valószínűleg nagyanyád idegein táncolsz a nem mindennapi viselkedéseddel. Mégis, mikor jössz már haza?- háborgott az apja.

Gerard nem tudott erre mit mondani, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy apja minden létező módon egy csődnek tartotta és ezt nem is rejtette véka alá.

\- Van még tennivalónk a virágokkal.- hebegte és segítségkérően nézett nagyanyjára, aki a gondolataiban olvasva, kapta ki kezéből rögtön a telefonkagylót.

\- Hallo, itt Elena. Gerardnak igaza van. Rengeteg még a munka, szükségem van a segítségére. - mondta határozottan, miközben egy kedves mosollyal igyekezett megnyugtatni unokáját.

\- Csak nem akarom, hogy megterhelő legyen neked, Elena. Gerard, mint tudjuk eléggé problémás. - magyarázta apja pont olyan hangosan, hogy Gerard is meghallja. A fiú szomorúan szegte le a fejét.

Apjának folyton csak nehézséget jelentett.

\- Szó sincs róla, Donald! Gerard remek és nagyszerűen helyt áll itt. - vágott a férfi szavába Elena.

\- Ahelyett hogy a szoknyád mellett ül, visszajöhetne Newarkba és végre találhatna magának egy jó állást, az Isten szerelmére, huszonnégy éves...- méltatlankodott az apja, de Elena természetesen minden körülmények között Gerard mellett állt.

\- Volt állása és majd lesz is, de kérlek, ne döntsétek el helyette, mi jó neki. Jelenleg maradni szeretne, tartsátok tiszteletben. - parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrően, mire apja nem tudott mivel előrukkolni.

\- Rendben, csak tudod az anyjának is hiányzik már...meg az öccsének...- hozakodott elő az érzelmi megvilágítással, amitől Gerard szívében fájdalom ébredt. Neki is hiányoztak a családtagjai, de képtelennek érezte magát, hogy visszatérjen a nagyvárosba és nem tudta, lesz e ez valaha máskor.

\- Akkor gyertek el és látogassátok meg ti. Bármikor jöhettek! - ajánlotta Elena, de a férfi természetesen erre a kifogásokkal jött.

\- Nagyon elfoglaltak vagyunk, Elena, reggeltől-estig dolgozunk, Mikey-nak meg ott az iskola. Egyszerűbb lenne, ha ő költözne haza. De ha nincs terhedre, az esetben még maradhat. - adta meg végülis magát az apja nem túl lelkesen.

Gerard szívverése rögtön felgyorsult a boldogságtól. Mikor nagyanyja lerakta a telefont, hálásan pillantott rá.

\- Köszönöm szépen, nagymama.- suttogta és elcsuklott a hangja.

\- Nincs mit köszönnöd. A szüleidet bízd rám, addig leszel itt, ameddig szeretnél. Mondtam már, nekem is jó, ha velem vagy. - mondta a hangjában gyengédséggel.


	5. Mama

Nagyanyja jelenléte és támogatása, erőt adott neki. Elena nem mulasztott el egy alkalmat sem, hogy a szeretetét kifejezze, szavakkal és ölelésekkel. A közös munka a rózsák körül, mindig élvezetes és meghitt volt a fiúnak.  
Szabadidejében pedig folyamatosan tartotta a kapcsolatot Frankkel és olykor Lindsey-vel. Ez a három ember jelentette neki a külvilágot és mindhárom iránt másképp érzett. Nagymamáját a végletekig tisztelte, szerette és úgy vélte, nagyon sok köszönettel tartozik neki. Igyekezett meghálálni a feltételen jóságát, ahol tudott segítette a virágokkal és egyéb dolgokkal kapcsolatos teendőkben.  
Lindsey örökös optimizmusát csodálta, akármikor írt a lány, mindig jó volt a kedve. Gerard úgy érezte, hogy Lindsey teljesen másfajta életben él. A valóságosban és egészen jól egyensúlyozik benne. Látta a tények pozitív oldalát, a rossz részeit pedig próbálta élhetőbbé tenni. Gerardból ez a képesség hiányzott sajnos. De a lány kedvessége hatott rá és mindig furcsa bizsergést érzett a mellkasa környékén, ha Lindsey sorait olvashatta.  
És ott volt Frank. Akihez napról-napra több minden fűzte. Mindig feszülten és nyugtalanul várta, hogy a számítógépe képernyőjén keresztül megláthassa Frank neki szóló mondatait. Már nem csak este léptek kapcsolatba egymással, Gerard mindig jelentkezett, ha volt szabadideje és Frank is egyre sűrűbben feltűnt. Néha órákon keresztül csak írtak egymásnak, semmiségekről, vagy fontosabb témákról. Gerard az öngyilkosságairól szóló beszélgetés után mind jobban és jobban kinyitotta lelkét Franknek és a másik is kitárulkozott, ezen a módon.  
Eltekintve ezeket a kötelékeket és szülei fel-felbukkanó telefonhívásait, nyugalmasan peregtek a napok Gerard számára Somerdale-ben.   
Egészen addig a homályos hajnalig, addig a bajt sejtető csörömpölésig, ami végigsöpört a szobákon, felriasztva Gerardot. A fiú ijedten, vadul kalapáló szívvel pattant fel az ágyából és igyekezett a konyhába, ahonnan a zajokat hallani vélte. Riadt döbbenet uralkodott el rajta, amikor meglátta nagyanyját a földön feküdni, körülötte szerte-szét heverő üvegcserepekkel és a reggelihez használatos tárgyakkal.  
\- Nagymama! - kiáltotta Gerard és a nőhöz ugrott, aki akkorra már felült a földön. Sápadt volt és erőtlen, de próbálta nem megijeszteni unokáját.  
\- Minden rendben, csak nem figyeltem, megbotlottam. - szabadkozott és eltolta Gerard karját, hogy egyedül álljon talpra, de túlságosan gyenge volt ehhez.  
\- Megsérültél?- kérdezte idegesen Gerard és segített az asszonynak felállni, majd a legközelebbi székhez kísérte. Elena leült és nemet intett.  
\- Semmi bajom, kérlek nyugodj meg! - jelentette ki határozottan. Gerard gyorsan töltött egy pohár vizet számára.  
\- Hívok orvost! - rendelkezett remegő hangon.  
\- Nem kell! Jól vagyok.- vágott a szavába Elena.  
\- Hiszen elszédültél. - a fiún jeges tehetetlenség áramlott végig. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, de mindenképpen segíteni akart a nagymamáján.  
\- Nemrég már jártam a kórházban kivizsgáláson, ott azt mondták, semmi komoly. Egy botlásból ne csinálj nagy ügyet. - nyugtatgatta Elena. De Gerard még mindig nagyon ijedt volt. Nem viselte volna el, ha az asszonynak bármi baja esik. Ez a szituáció riasztóan új volt számára, sosem látta a nagyanyját ilyen helyzetben.  
\- Még többet segítek ezentúl.- ígérte.  
\- De hiszen egész nap azt csinálod reggeltől-estig. Higgy nekem, remekül el tudom látni a feladatokat.- csóválta a fejét a nő, aztán belekortyolt a pohár vízbe.  
\- Pontosan mit mondtak a kórházban?- kérdezte Gerard, miközben a földön heverő széttört tányérokat kezdte el összeszedni, de fél szemmel nagymamájára sandított és keserű érzés mart a lelkébe. Talán még jobban kellett volna rá figyelnie? Elena eléggé önfejű volt, nem tetszett neki, ha megmondják, mit tegyen. És úgy nézett ki, soha nem is szorult másra, mindig is fáradhatatlan volt, nem panaszkodott, úgy tűnt, sosem fogy el az energiája.  
Elena vállat vont.  
\- Hogy csak egy kis fáradtság. - legyintett.  
\- Szeretném, ha kicsit többet pihennél. A virágok miatt ne aggódj, megtanítottál, hogyan bánjak velük. - kérte szelíden Gerard. Elena bizonytalanul biccentett és figyelte, hogy unokája a darabokra tört fehér porcelántányérokat mind az asztalra rakta. A nő sajnálkozva pillantott rájuk.  
\- Ugye nem szólsz senkinek sem erről, Gerard?- szólalt meg váratlanul.  
Gerard érezte, hogy fut ki a vér az arcából. Meghökkenve nézett nagyanyjára.  
\- Nem lenne jó, ha beavatnád a szüleidet, csak felidegesítenéd őket ez a hír, ráadásul feleslegesen. Ugye, bízhatok benned? - kérdezte a fiúhoz hajolva és lágyan megsimogatta az arcát. A szemei reménykedően csillogtak. Gerard nem akarta elszomorítani Elenát, hiszen annyit tett érte, így tétován bólintott.  
\- Hallgatni fogok. - adta a szavát.  
\- Te vagy a legjobb unoka a világon.- mosolyodott el hálásan a nő.  
A legjobb...  
Gerard egyáltalán vélekedett eképpen.

Frank, kérdezhetek?

Gépelte be a kérdést Gerard még aznap. Késő éjszaka volt már, Elena lepihent. Gerard egész nap szemmel tartotta, igyekezett mindent megcsinálni helyette, így nem is volt ideje bekapcsolni a számítógépet. Nagyanyját persze frusztrálta ez az állapot, vonakodva engedett teret a nagyobb segítségnek.

Persze.

Érkezett a felelet hamarosan.

Frank, ez így zavaros lesz, de te mit tennél, ha megígérnél valakinek valamit, viszont nem lennél benne biztos, hogy jó, ha azt az ígéretet megtartod?  
Az ígéret, az ígéret. Azt meg kell tartani. Valahol olvastam olyasmit, hogy a megszegett ígéret, az olyan, mint valami hazugság.

Írta Frank.

Köszönöm a választ. 

Gerard sejtette, hogy a fiú valami hasonlót fog tanácsolni, főleg úgy, hogy nem is írta le pontosan, miről van szó.

Tudok valahogy segíteni?

Érdeklődött Frank előzékenyen. Gerardnak nagyon szimpatikus volt, hogy nem kérdezgette sosem, hanem segíteni akart és megelégedett azzal, amit megtudott.

Már segítettél. Azzal, hogy meghallgattál.  
Írt vissza Gerard és várt még, de Frank nem reagált semmit, így kikapcsolta a gépet és lefeküdt az ágyára. Nem volt fáradt, inkább csak tompa. És nyugtalan. A lelke mélyén úgy érezte, nem jó hogy elhallgatja a szülei előtt nagyanyja rosszullétét, ugyanakkor képtelen lett volna elárulni őt. Frank véleménye pedig még jobban elbizonytalanította.  
*****  
\- Neked tényleg elment az eszed?!- apja hangja fülsüketítőten süvített végig a kórház folyosóján. A férfi szemei vérben forogtak és olyan közel állt Gerardhoz, hogy a fiú lemerte volna fogadni, mindjárt megüti.  
Végül nem tette. Vett egy nagy levegőt és valamivel higgadtabban lépett hátra két lépést a rikítósárga műanyag székekig, ahol Gerard anyja és az öccse, Mikey ültek. Mindannyiuk arcán értetlenségből fakadó kérdések ezrei tükröződtek.  
Gerard velük szemben állt és úgy érezte kézzelfogható a távolság családtagjai és közte. Arca kipirult, a torka elszorult és könny kezdte perzselni a szemeit.  
\- Nyugodjunk meg mind. Azzal, hogy egymásnak esünk, nem segítünk senkin. - javasolta az anyja, de az apja közbevágott.  
\- A fiad megőrült, úgy hogy ne védd! A folytonos oltalmazásodtól jutottunk el ide. Vagy szerinted az normális, hogy a nagyanyja két napja kórházban van, válságos állapotban és ha mi nem telefonálunk, esze ágában nincs értesíteni minket?!- dühöngött az apja engesztelhetetlenül.  
Anyja Gerardra nézett.  
\- Biztos akart telefonálni...- vélte egyáltalán nem megbizonyosodva állítása valóságtartalmáról.  
Két nap...Gerardnak évezrednek tűnt egyik percben, máskor meg nem is érzékelte az időt. A cselekedetei nem voltak logikusak. Azon a szörnyű reggelen, mikor Elena ismét rosszul lett, elgyengült és már nem tudott felülni, sem lábra állni, Gerard csak azt tette, amit mindenki tett volna. Hívta a mentőket, végighallgatta az orvost a diagnózisról, a nagymamájára váró temérdek vizsgálatról, bevitte Elena összes személyes holmiját és órákat ült a nő ágya mellett, könnyek közepette, remélve hogy magához tér. A nővérek küldték el onnan. Így Gerard hazament és ült a telefonkészülék előtt vérvörösre kisírt, üveges szemekkel. És akkor, teljesen ésszerűtlenül, de azt tette, amit valószínűleg nem sokan tettek volna. Nem telefonált. Nem tudta magát rávenni a hívásra, hogy azt mondja apjának, vagy anyjának, milyen beteg Elena. Minden lelassult, elhalkult körülötte. Csak a gondolatait hallotta, a kétségbeesést, ami a ház minden szegletéből ordított rá. Ült és órák suhantak el felette, ő pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mint egész éjszaka reménykedett, és imádkozott.  
Reggel pedig már korán elindult a kórházba, hogy ismét nagyanyjával legyen.  
A második nap estéjén szólalt meg a telefon, a szülei szokásos hívásával. Sokáig csak rezignáltan hallgatta bántó csengését, mielőtt felvette a kagylót.  
A család, mikor realizálta, mi történt, még sokkolódni sem volt idejük, máris indultak Somerdale-be, egyenesen a kórházba. És a hajnal már mind ott találta őket a helyi egészségügyi intézmény nyomasztó, régimódi folyosóján.  
A kedélyek nem csillapodtak, sőt jobban fellobbantak a személyes találkozáskor. Apja haragosan kérte számon Gerard-ot, Mikey elképedt és meg sem szólalt, anyja is csak mentegette a fiát bizonytalanul.  
\- Erről jogunk lett volna tudni, te meg elhallgatod előttünk! Kinek képzeled magad?!- apja nem tért napirendre az eset felett. A dühe, mint veszélyes lángnyelvek, égették Gerardot.  
A fiú lehajtotta a fejét és a padlót bámulta a könnyein keresztül.  
\- Értesítette a mentőket, beszélt a kezelőorvossal, minden holmit behozott, ami egy ilyen helyre szükséges. Gerard mindent úgy csinált, ahogy kell. - jegyezte meg halkan az anyja, de az apja konokul rázta a fejét.  
\- Tévedsz! Mindent rosszul csinált. Ahogy általában! Jegyezd meg, ha nagyanyádnak valami baja lesz, az csak a te hibád! - vádaskodott és egyenesen Gerardra nézett. Gyűlölet volt minden arcvonásában. Vak gyűlölet.  
Gerard látható reakció nélkül sandított rá a szeme sarkából. De szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről és melege volt a heves indulattól, ami belülről tombolt benne.  
Mikey és anyja viszont felkapták a fejüket és rémület látszott rajtuk.  
Anyja sírni kezdett.  
\- Kérlek Donald, csillapodj le! - suttogta, aztán a kezeibe temette az arcát. Mikey vígasztalóan átkarolta. Gerard bénultan állt ott, bár nagyon szerette volna megölelni az anyját. Ő legalább elhitte, hogy ez az egész nem rosszindulatból eredt, nem akarta kizárni a családtagjait, csak bepánikolt, nem volt ura a helyzetnek. Azt szerette volna csak, ha Elena jobban legyen, egész szívéből ezt kívánta és a nap minden percében erre gondolt, ezért fohászkodott.  
Fojtogatta a dühös sírás és legszívesebben elfutott volna, hogy a mosdóban zokogjon, de csak ácsorgott tehetetlenül és szemei az ablak felé kalandoztak. Lassan elindult a nap, a kórházi dolgozók hangos beszélgetéssel szivárogtak be a komor épület barna kapuján. Gyógyszeres kocsik haladtak el zörögve mellettük, orvosok, ápolók készültek elő a vizithez. Gerard egészen belefeledkezett a napi rutin megfigyelésébe, miközben arra gondolt, bárcsak bemehetne nagymamájához.  
Mikey hangja húzta vissza a valóságba.  
\- Meddig ülünk itt?  
Apja felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Te is kezded?!  
Mikey vállat vont.  
\- Most úgysem tehetünk semmit. - toldotta meg bánatosan.  
\- Akkor is itt maradunk, amíg lehet, hátha változás áll be nagyanyád állapotában. - felelte a férfi kitartóan.  
\- Legalább egy kávét igyunk.- ajánlotta fel Mikey.  
Anyja bólintott.  
\- Ez jó ötlet végülis.  
Apjának sem volt kifogása ellene. Szinte egyszerre pattantak fel a székről és indultak el a közeli kávézó irányába.  
\- Te nem jössz? - pillantott a nő hátra néhány lépés után.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét. A gyomra, a kávé gondolatától is felkavarodott.  
\- Rendben, sietünk vissza. - anyja aprót és bátorítót mosolygott, majd eltűntek a végeláthatatlan kórházi folyosón.  
Gerard várakozott néhány percet, majd körbenézett. Üres volt a folyosó és bár tudta, hogy szigorúan tilos engedély nélkül belépni a kórterembe, de nem bírta volna ki, hogy ne lássa Elenát. Az ajtó alig hallhatóan megnyikordult, amikor benyitott a félhomályos betegszobába. Erős fertőtlenítőillat csapott az arcába, minden steril és fehér volt, nyugtalanító és borzongató. A fiú félelmet és szédülést érzett, ahogy megilletődve lépdelt oda nagymamája ágyához. Az asszony ugyanúgy öntudatlanul, sápadtan feküdt, mint legutóbb, mindig gondosan összetűzött haja, most szürkés zuhatagként omlott a párnára. Alig lélegzett. Szívszorító volt ezt látni és realizálni. Gerard már nem tudta visszafogni magát és nem is ellenkezett azellen, hogy a könnyek utat törjenek a szeméből.  
\- Szia nagymama.- sóhajtotta sírástól remegő hangon és leült az ágy mellé helyezett székre.  
\- Mindent jól összekavartam...nem ezt akartam...én csak...nem is tudom...de apa nagyon haragszik most rám, anya és Mikey pedig azt hiszem, végképp csalódtak bennem. De én nem hittem volna, hogy ez lesz. Ha tudom, hogy ez ennyire súlyos, akkor biztos segítséget kérek. Olyan ostoba vagyok, látod...- Gerard kezeit a nagyanyja jéghideg ujjaira csúsztatta.  
\- Kérlek szépen, ébredj fel! - suttogta neki, de csak a gépek adták ki jellegzetes hangjaikat.  
\- Te olyan sokat tettél értem, most én jövök, temérdek feladatod van még, és én mindenben segítek. Sokkal jobban, mint eddig! Annyi éjszakát kell még átbeszélgetnünk, nem is meséltem neked Frank-ről, ő egy különös fiú, akit sosem láttam, de mégis úgy érzem, hogy ismerem. Hiányzol nagymama! Szükségem van rád! Jobban, mint bármikor! Kérlek, gyere vissza!- Gerard sírva nézte a nőt, abban reménykedve, hogy magához tér, hogy újra mosoly játszik majd az arcán és egészségesen fog ragyogni a szeme. Hogy újra a karjaiba zárhatja, bebizonyíthatja, hogy rá bármikor számíthat, hogy mindent megtesz, amit egy unoka tud.  
*****  
A család az egész napot a kórházban töltötte, de Elena nem ébredt fel. Csüggedten mentek a nő Sunset drive-on lévő házáig. Gerard előre sietett és kinyitotta a ház ajtaját, anyja, apja és öccse mentek a nyomában.  
\- Igazán rendet rakhattál volna ahelyett, hogy titkolózással töltöd az idődet. - jegyezte meg mérgesen az apja, mikor beléptek és észrevette az asztalra napokkal ezelőtt lerakott kávéscsészéket, üres tányérokat, a székekre, a kanapéra sebtében ledobált ruhákat.  
Gerard beletörődve bámult egy félig üres pohárra, amiben víz volt. Részletek ugrottak be arról a reggelről. Látta magát halálra rémülten és látta nagyanyját a földön, és hiába kérte, nem tudott megszólalni, csak erősen megfogta a karját, mintha segítségért könyörögne, de ő nem tudott rajta segíteni.  
\- Hallod, amit mondok?!- csattant fel a férfi, fia hallgatagságát észlelve.  
Gerard összerezzenve bólogatott.  
\- Igen...  
\- Majd én összepakolok, csak pár holmi, nincs itt olyan nagy káosz. - vette védelmébe gyorsan az anyja. Gerard szívét hála öntötte el, de nem volt ideje megszólalni és ezt szavakba foglalni, mert apja rámordult.  
\- Gyere, hozzuk be a csomagokat. - és elindult a ház előtt parkoló autóhoz. Gerard idegesen ment utána. Apja egy szót sem szólt, barátságtalanul a kezébe nyomta a bőröndöket, aztán lezárta a kocsit.  
Mire beértek a házba, anyja a mosogatóba rakta az evőeszközöket és tanácstalanul álldogált a hűtő előtt.  
\- Készítek valamit vacsorára. - mondta, de nem sok mindent látott a hűtőben.  
Gerard egyáltalán nem volt éhes, nem akart mást, csak lefeküdni.  
\- Segítsek? - kérdezte, de anyja mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.  
\- Inkább menj és beszélgess az öcséddel. Olyan régen nem találkoztatok. - javasolta. Gerard bólintott és elindult a szobája felé, ahol jelenleg Mikey is volt. Látta apját a kanapén, a tv képernyőn futó műsorokba feledkezve. A szemeik találkoztak, de amint Gerard a férfire nézett, az elkapta a tekintetét. A haragja soha nem enyhülőnek tűnt.  
Öccse unatkozva hevert az ágyon és akkor sem élénkült meg a hangulata, mikor Gerard bement hozzá. Meg sem szólalt. És Gerardnak sem jutott semmi eszébe. Feszengve ült az ágy szélén.  
\- Ezt amúgy remekül összehoztad, szép munka. - jegyezte meg végül gúnyosan Mikey, utalva arra, hogy Gerard nem értesítette őket időben Elena rosszullétéről.  
\- Sajnálom, nem akartam senkit sem feldühíteni. - mondta halkan Gerard.  
\- Késő. - vágta rá Mikey.  
\- Igen, gondoltam. - adott neki igazat Gerard.  
\- Gyakorlatilag úgy tettél, mintha apa, meg anya nem léteznének. Miért csináltad?- kérdezte Mikey és kíváncsian villanó szemeiben, Gerard őszinte értetlenséget fedezett fel.  
Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem tudom.- sóhajtott fel keservesen.  
\- Szerinted ezzel segítettél a nagyin? Vagy könnyebbé tettél bármit is?- tett fel újabb fájó kérdéseket Mikey.  
\- Nem. - válaszolta erre Gerard.  
\- Hiányzik belőled a felelősségérzet. - elmélkedett félhangosan Mikey.  
Gerard nem érezte teljesen így, de nem tudott magyarázattal szolgálni. Egyszerűen kikapcsoltak a gondolatai, rémült volt, nem működött benne valami, ami helyes sugallatokat adott volna.  
\- Talán. - adta meg magát öccse feltételezésének.  
Mikey csalódott képet vágott, de nem kommentálta Gerard beismerését. Bámulta a plafont közönyösen. Gerardnak pedig rosszul esett ez a csend. Valaha annyira közel álltak egymáshoz az öccsével, most meg mint két idegen, ültek a szobában együtt.  
\- És milyen itt az élet? Szoktál szórakozni? - érdeklődött váratlanul Mikey. Gerard nem készült fel a kérdésre, és hogy testvére ilyen gyorsan témát vált.  
\- Nem járok el. - válaszolta kicsit elpirulva és Lindsey jutott eszébe. Mióta Somerdale-be jött csak akkor este töltötte házon kívül az idejét. Newarkban sem mozdult ki gyakran. Olykor Mikey, ha a barátaival tartott, elhívta őt is pár italra, de ezt leszámítva, Gerard nem élt sosem társadalmi életet, a középiskolás partik kimaradtak az életéből, ő volt az a fiú, akit soha, senki nem hívott meg egy házibuliba sem és felnőttkorára is ez a bezárkózottság jellemezte. Igazából nem is hiányzott neki az effajta időtöltés, szívesebben időzött egymagában, vagy Elenával.  
Vagy írt Franknek...  
\- Nagyival virágdíszeket gyártasz, rajzolgatsz, meg ilyesmik?- Mikey arcáról nem tűnt el a szkeptikus kifejezés és az sem, hogy megvan a véleménye.  
\- Ilyesmik. - ismételte meg öccse utolsó szavát Gerard és érzékelte a cinizmust.  
Mikey, hiába volt az öccse, a legtöbb dologban élesen különbözött tőle és néha ezek a távolságok valóságos szakadékká mélyültek, amiket nem tudott átívelni semmivel. Pedig régen igazán jó viszonyuk volt, de egy ideje, amióta Gerard a depresszióval mind jobban küzdött, Mikey alaposan eltávolodott tőle. És ez elszomorította Gerardot. Mintha, testvére szeretete fokozatosan elpárolgott volna.  
Apjuk kopogott, majd nézett be az ajtón. Pillantása épp csak súrolta Gerardot.  
\- Mikey, eljössz az élelmiszer boltba? Kellene a vacsorához néhány dolog.- kérdezte a fiút. Aki nem túl lendületesen, de feltápászkodott az ágyról és elindult apja után.  
\- Oké, majd beszélünk. - vetette még oda Gerardnak, aki bólogatva nézte, ahogy becsukódik az ajtó.


	6. All the angels

Több nap után először kapcsolta be a számítógépet és gondolta, hogy magyarázattal tartozik majd Franknek az eltűnését illetően.  
Természetesen egy percre sem felejtette el Frank-et, de az elmúlt két nap igazi hullámvasútként száguldott vele. Érzelmileg túltöltött volt, a nagyanyja iránti féltés mindent elnyomott. Képtelen volt leülni és írni Franknek, akárcsak egy sort is. Remélte, a fiú majd megérti ezt. A monitoron egyre több és egyre kétségbeesettebb üzenet villant fel, amik az utóbbi két napban érkeztek Franktől. Gerardra máris rátört a vad szívdobogás.

Gerard, itt vagy?

Gerard, írj!

Ha tudsz, írj!

Történt valami?

Miért nem írsz?

Valami baj van? Válaszolj!

Kezdek aggódni, kérlek, jelentkezz!

Ezek a mondatok, kérdések váltogatták egymást.

Frank, itt vagyok és kérlek, ne neheztelj rám, amiért két napig nem írtam, de komoly oka van az eltűnésemnek. Bocsáss meg. Most már igyekszem a közelben lenni, hogy tudjak írni.

De Frank nem reagált és ez még kedveszegettebbé tette Gerardot. Jól esett volna neki, pár sort váltani a fiúval, tudni szerette volna, hogy jól van e.

Közben apja és öccse megérkeztek a boltból és anyja is elkészítette a vacsorát. Az étkezésen Gerardnak is részt kellett vennie, akármennyire is tiltakozott. Régen érezte ennyire idegesnek magát. Az asztal körül tapintható volt feszültség, mind a négyen némán ültek, csak az evőeszközök tompa hangja hallatszott. Gerard alig várta, hogy vége legyen a vacsorának és a napnak. Miután segített anyjának elmosogatni és elpakolni, vissza is menekült a szobájába. A többiek még a kanapén maradtak és nézték az egyhangú, esti tv műsorokat.  
A számítógép üzenetet jelzett és Gerard szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy leült az asztalhoz. Félt, hogy magára haragította Frank-et az érthetetlen kámforrá válásával.

Egyáltalán nem haragszom. De jó, már hogy itt vagy. Én is itt vagyok, sőt itt is leszek egész este, írj kérlek.

Olvasta Gerard megkönnyebbülten Frank sorait.

Gyorsan válaszolt is.

Köszönöm, hogy megértesz. Emlékszel, hogy nem is olyan régen, az ígéretről és annak megszegéséről kérdeztelek? 

Kérdezte Gerard.

Igen, emlékszem.

Írta Frank szinte azonnal.

Akkor a nagymamámra utaltam. Egyik reggel rosszul lett és én orvost akartam hívni, de azt mondta, nem kell, már jobban van. Aztán megígértette velem, hogy nem szólok a szüleimnek sem. És én így tettem, mert nem akartam elszomorítani. Hallgattam, pedig belül úgy éreztem, nem jól cselekszem, de nem mondtam el nekik, hogy mi történt a nagymamával. Aztán ismét elszédült és kórházba is került. Most ott fekszik egy ágyon és eszméletlen. 

Gerard szemét elfutották a könnyek.

Istenem, nagyon sajnálom, Gerard. Ez szörnyű lehet. Az orvosok mit mondanak?

Érdeklődött Frank.

Gerard megtörölte a szemeit és gyorsan megírta a választ.

Semmit, csak hogy ne legyünk ott egész nap.

Legyetek?

Frank figyelmét megragadta a többesszám.

Igen, az öcsém és a szüleim ide utaztak.

Felelte Gerard.

Legalább nem vagy magadban.

Ítélte meg Frank.

Ez kívülről így is tűnhetett, de Gerard a családja itt tartózkodásával, sokkal magányosabbnak érezte magát, mintha egyes-egyedül maradt volna a házban. A düh, amit apja iránta táplált, szinte fullasztó volt, ugyanígy érzett öccse szokatlan egykedvűségével kapcsolatban is. Anyja segítőkészsége volt az egyetlen, ami néha mentesítette a már-már torkát szorongató érzések elől.

Értesítenem kellett volna a szüleimet, de még akkor sem tettem meg, mikor a nagymama bekerült a kórházba. Két nap múlva derült csak ki a családom számára, mikor ők felhívtak. Nem tudom, miért nem telefonáltam, alig emlékszem az utóbbi két napra, ha nem a kórházban voltam a nagymama mellett, csak ültem itt egész éjszaka és azt hiszem, kikapcsolt az agyam...Nagy hibát követtem el, Frank.

Szomorúság keringett benne, megbánás, aggodalom, nyugtalanság. Egyszerre.

Ez ostobaság, ne okold magad! Jót akartál a nagymamádnak, ezért nem árultad el a családodnak. Nem tudhattad előre, hogy ez lesz. A helyedben én ugyanezt tettem volna.

Frank álláspontja egy kevés megnyugvással töltötte el Gerardot.

Köszönöm, hogy ezt írod.

Hálálkodott.

Ezt is mondanám, ha most ott lennék.

Írta erre Frank.

Bár itt lennél!

Gépelte be gyorsan Gerard és csodálkozás fogta el, egy kis félelemmel vegyülve, hogy ezt így kijelentette Frank-nek.

De ezek az érzések voltak a szívében.

Az jó lenne! Biztosan átölelnélek, ha megengednéd. Szeretnék vigaszt nyújtani neked. Könnyebb lenne együtt átvészelni ezeket a nehezebb időszakokat.

Gerard egy másodpercre eljátszott a gondolattal és zavarba jött, hirtelen melege lett és izzó, sötétpirosság jelent meg az arcán. Jó, hogy nem látta senki.

Igen...

Ugye, nem bántottalak meg ezzel? 

Kérdezte Frank, Gerard rövid reakcióját olvasva.

Gerardnak először támadt hiányérzete életében olyan valaki iránt, akit soha nem látott. De nagyon jól esett volna Frank közelsége. Nagyanyján kívül nem ölelte meg senki sem régóta.

Hát persze, hogy nem! Jó, hogy ezt gondolod...

Nem csak gondolom, meg is tenném. Ha tudnám, merre laksz...

A Gerard arcán lévő felhevült forróság egyre jobban égetett és a fiú megdöbbent, hogy a beszélgetés hirtelen evezett személyesebb vizekre. Bár eddig is elárultak a másiknak ezt-azt, de a lakcímüket, vagy egyáltalán a környéket, ahol élnek, még sosem kérdezték egymástól.   
Gerard torka kiszáradt, ahogy figyelte a monitort és arra gondolt, hogy Frank számít a válaszra. De ott rejtőzött benne a kételkedés és azt nem tudta pontosan, tényleg eljönne, vagy csak udvariasságból és jószándékból írta ezt.  
Ekkor nyílt a szoba ajtaja és Mikey vágódott be rajta, Gerard megrémült, felugrott a székéből és reflexből csukta be a chatablakot. Mikey kérdőn nézett rá, aztán felháborodva csóválta a fejét.

\- Te jó ég, engem nem érdekel, ha olyan oldalakat nézegetsz, szóval csak nyugodtan! - tárta szét a kezét ironikusan.

Gerard érezte a verítékcseppeket a hátán legurulni.

\- Én nem...-mondta az elsötétedett képernyőt bámulva.

Megfordult a fejében, hogy beszél Mikey-nak Frankről, de testvére jelenlegi távolságtartása, mintha még tovább növelte volna a köztük tátongó mélységet.

\- Aha. Persze. Folytasd csak, én a kanapén alszom, a takaróért jöttem, elég hideg van itt.- magyarázta egykedvűen Mikey, aztán felkapva az ágyon lévő egyik takarót, már záródott is mögötte az ajtó, figyelmen kívül hagyva Gerard szomorú pillantását.  
*****  
Éjszaka nagyanyjáról álmodott. Elena teljesen jól volt, egészségesen és vidáman állt előtte, felhőtlenül mosolyogva. A karjait kitárta és ölelésébe zárta Gerardot.

\- Minden a legnagyobb rendben. - mondta.  
A fiú erre riadt fel, egész testében összerázkódott és kapkodta a levegőt. Körbepillantott a szobában, majd keservesen csalódva jött rá, hogy csak egy gyönyörű álom részese volt és valójában nagyanyja még mindig kritikus állapotban fekszik a kórházban. Gerard felsóhajtott és beletúrt izzadtságtól vizes hajába, majd felült az ágyában. Súlyos csend vette körbe. Fázott. Mióta Elena kórházba került, mintha sokkal hidegebbek lettek volna a szobák.  
Csak ült ott magába révedve, míg a légzése kezdett normalizálódott, a szívverése is visszatért a rendes ritmusba. Aludni már nem tudott, így bekapcsolta a számítógépet.  
Megint csak úgy kilépett, eltűnt Frank elől, mikor öccse megjelent. Talán Frank most már tényleg neheztelt rá, ezért kicsit szorongva várt üzenetre, de a fiú nem írt és Gerard ettől rosszul érezte magát. Arra gondolt, hogy Elena mit mondana, ha beszélhetne most vele és elárulná, hogy Frank meg szeretné látogatni. A nő mindig is nyílt volt és barátságos, senkiről sem feltételezett rosszat. Gerard úgy gondolta, hogy átkarolná a vállát és nevetve helyeselne, hogy rajta, hívd meg azt a fiút, Gerard! Szeretném megismerni! Talán ezt javasolná.  
Gerard elmerengett, míg a végtelen és villódzó monitort bámulta. Igazából ő is kíváncsi volt Frank-re, hiszen sosem látta, sosem hallotta a hangját, ahogy a fiú sem tudott róla semmit. Csak ott voltak egymásnak arctalanul, hangtalanul, mégis összekapcsolta őket egy furcsa, bizalmas viszony. Gerard a szekrényen ketyegő órára nézett, a képernyő fényeinek hála, látni lehetett az időt. Hajnali kettő óra volt, Frank már nyilván aludt ilyentájt, de azért titokban remélte, hogy mégsem.

Frank, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy érthetetlenül viselkedem, és folyton eltűnök mostanában. És azt is tudom, hogy késő éjszaka van már, szóval neharagudj. Csak szeretném, hogy tudd, milyen sokat jelentett, amit írtál. És igen, nagyon szeretném, ha eljönnél ide. A nagymamám házába. Vagyis hozzám...Én most Somerdale-ben lakom, ez egy kisváros, New Jersey államban. Talán hallottál már róla. Bár nem tudom, merre élsz, lehet, hogy sokkal-sokkal messzebb, mint gondolom és lehet, hogy ez a találkozás soha nem fog létrejönni a távolság miatt. De akkor is kapaszkodót jelent nekem. Köszönöm...

Gerard elküldte az üzenetet és szokatlan megnyugvást érzett. Várt egy keveset, de ahogy ezt gondolta, Frank nem reagált. Így ő is visszafeküdt és arra gondolt, mit ír majd neki válaszként Frank, ha reggel elolvassa. Ettől persze nem is jött álom a szemére, helyette izgalom töltötte be minden porcikáját és hiába próbálta lecsillapítani kíváncsian dübörgő szívét. Így jött el a hajnal.  
Ajtócsapkodás, hangosabb beszéd ébresztette, ami a konyhából jött. Apja, anyja és Mikey is beszélt szinte egyszerre, de hogy mit, azt nem tudta megítélni. Egymást igyekeztek felkavartan túlkiabálni, legalábbis Gerardnak úgy tűnt. Az idegekig hatoló zajok megtöltötték a házat, zsivajt hallott mindenhonnan. Még a saját fejében is. Gyűlölt erre ébredni. Reszketés futott végig a testén, a mellkasa fájni kezdett az idegességtől. Az éjjeliszekrényéhez nyúlt és kivette onnan a nyugtatót, amit az orvosok írtak fel neki, víz nélkül erőltette a torkán az apró pirulát. Vadul keserű ízétől könny szaladt a szemeibe. Ekkor meghallotta az anyját halkan zokogni, majd apját kétségbeesetten, sírásba hajló hangon. Az apja sohasem sírt semmiért. Jeges félelem mart bele Gerard gyomrába, ahogy lehúzta magáról a takarót és elindult kifelé. A hűvös levegő szinte, rögtön megütötte. Ezt a hideget itt még nem tapasztalta. A szoba szőnyeggel borított padlója mintha jégpáncél lett volna talpai alatt, karjai fázni kezdtek, ahogy balsejtelemmel kinyitotta az ajtót és egyenesen a konyhába ment.  
Égtek a lámpák, az összes világítóeszköz szórta a fényét, mintha elfelejtették volna kikapcsolni mindet. Gerard benyitott a konyhába. Az asztal körül ült mindenki. Az arcukon megviselt kifejezés, anyja szemei sírásról árulkodtak, egy zsebkendőt kapott arca elé, ahogy megpillantotta Gerardot. Apja és öccse kifejezetten kerülték a pillantását.

\- Mi történt? - Gerard hangja megremegett és mintha évezredek óta állt volna velük szemben a konyha ajtajában.

Nem feleltek azonnal, keresték a szavakat.

\- Nemrég hívtak a kórházból...- kezdett bele végül az anyja, egy mély sóhaj keretében. A másodpercek rozsdásan csikordultak, de nem mozdultak. Legalábbis Gerard így érzékelte.

\- Ne...- suttogott maga elé.

\- Azt mondták, a nagyi hajnali kettőkor csendesen távozott.- anyja sírva temette kezeibe az arcát. Apja magához húzta.

\- Donna, nyugodj meg.- simogatta a megtört asszony vállát.

Mikey továbbra is az asztalt bámulta, semmilyen érzelem nem volt kiolvasható az arcából. Csak a szemei fénylettek könnyesen.

Hajnali kettőkor...hiszen akkor álmodott róla! Gerard úgy érezte, rászakadt a plafon. A hangos sötétség. A sírás a torkát szorongatta és érezte, hogy megy ki a vér az arcából.

\- De ott volt az álmomban, ott azt mondta, hogy minden rendben. Ő nem mehetett el!- kiáltott fel.

Apja és Mikey az asztalt nézték, mintha lett volna odaírva valami vigasztaló, de csak a régi, barna faanyag lesett vissza rájuk.

\- Beszélni szeretnék vele! - jelentette ki, mire apja, anyja és a testvére megütközve tekintettek rá. Gerard akkor idegennek látta őket.

\- Nem halhatott meg! - ismételgette egyre csak zokogásban kitörve.

\- Nagyon sajnálom kisfiam, tudom mennyire közel állt hozzád.- szólalt meg az anyja, de Gerard meg sem hallotta.

\- Nem! Nem!- kiabált hajthatatlanul.

Szédülni kezdett. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, a földre hanyatlott, a feje a padlóba ütődött. Nem kapott levegőt és émelyegett. Nem jöttek szavak a szájára, csak a veszteség fájdalma ordított benne hangtalanul.  
Gerard nem emlékezett utána mi történt. A fürdőszobában találta magát. Fény pásztázta az arcát tolakodóan, egy pohár hideg víz zúdult az arcába, összemosódva a könnyeivel és a nyálával. Végre levegőhöz jutott, hangosan köhögött és leroskadt a fürdőkád mellé. A haja és ruhája a mellkasánál, a hátánál csupa víz lett. Anyja aggódva hajolt felé és finoman simogatta az arcát.

\- Jobban vagy már?

Gerard beletörődéssel bólintott.

\- Szeretnél lefeküdni? - kérdezte apja és a szavai tompán visszhangozva csengtek Gerard fejében. Nem volt képes válaszolni, csak igent jelzett és saját maga támolygott el a szobájáig. Anyja követni akarta, de apja visszafogta.

\- Most pihenésre van szüksége. - ítélte meg szigorúan.

\- Azért ne hagyjuk egyedül, nem tudhatjuk...- sopánkodott a nő, célozva Gerard régi öngyilkossági kísérleteire.

\- Majd benézünk hozzá később.- mondta erre az apja és végül senki sem ment utána, hagyták, hogy Gerard becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Bent szürkéskék sötétség ülte meg a szoba minden egyes szegletét és még nagyobb volt a csend, csak a fiú szíve zakatolt nyugtalanul, a fogai ütődtek egymáshoz a hidegtől, arcán egyfolytában és kitartóan csorogtak végig a vízcseppek. És sírt, mintha soha nem tudná abbahagyni. Kettészakadt a lelke a fájdalomtól.  
Nem tudott volna lefeküdni, nem volt rá képes, örökösen nagymamája szelíd, jóságos arca villant be az agyába és az a borzasztó hangzavar a fejében, nem hagyta volna pihenni. Így az ágy helyett váratlanul a számítógéphez ült és bekapcsolta.  
Háromnegyed hat volt. Frank még nem válaszolt arra, amit éjszaka írt neki. Hiába szerette volna Gerard látni a fiútól származó sorokat, üresség fogadta.  
Ezért ő írt. Remegő ujjakkal gépelt.

Frank...a nagymamám meghalt...  
Csak ennyit bírt leírni, aztán a fejét az íróasztalra hajtva zokogott tovább.

*****  
Gerard hátrébb lépett párat és vizsgálgatta a virágkompozíciót. A hatalmas méretű virágrengeteg csupa hófehér rózsából állt, Elena kertjének leges-legszebb virágaiból.  
Anyja érintése végigsiklott Gerard vállán, majd ujjai kisimították a fiú falfehér arcába hullott hajtincseket. Gerard meglepődött.

\- Ez a koszorú gyönyörű. - jegyezte meg halkan az asszony.

Gerard csak nézte a virágokat. Minden egyes szirmot külön-külön.

\- Nem koszorú, hanem bokor. Cserépben van, megmaradt a gyökere, így a sírra tudjuk ültetni és később még több virágot hoz. Akár rózsakertté is fejlődhet, ha jól gondozzuk.- felelte és a szemeit elfutotta a forró könny. Órákat dolgozott rajta, már kora reggel óta. A legszebbet és legjobbat akarta nagymamája emlékének adni.

\- Akkor legyen bokor, nem értek a virágokhoz! Ez nagymama hobbija volt és bár szerette volna, ha engem is érdekel, nekem más érdeklődési köreim voltak.- ingatta a nő a fejét. Gerard csendben maradt. Fájtak neki a szavak és fájt az emlékezés, az egész házat beterítette Elena hirtelen halálának feldolgozhatatlan feketesége. Gerard csak vissza akarta kapni a nagymamáját, semmi másra nem vágyott. Anyja leguggolt mellé és nézte a fiú virágföldes és rózsatüskék által véresre karcolt kezeit.

\- Te ugyanúgy szeretted a virágokat, mint a nagyi. Az egész családból te hasonlítasz rá legjobban. Büszke lenne rád.- suttogta.

\- Nincs miért. - Gerard nem bírta tovább, a sírás kerülgette, ezért felpattant a virágdekoráció mellől és elfordulva, a kandallón lévő képeket nézegette. Sokezredjére. Anyja gyertyát gyújtott Elena képe mellett, az apró mécses reménytadóan pislákolt és fénye visszatükröződött a fotók üvegén. Gerard állt ott és a válla rázkódott a visszafojtott zokogástól.

Anyja ekkor belekarolt.

\- Nagyon sok minden van, ami jó benned. És erős vagy, ki fogod bírni. - mondta.

De Gerard úgy érezte, nem fog tudni megbirkózni ezzel a veszteséggel. Vett néhány nagy levegőt, hogy abbamaradjon a sírás.

\- Ugye szeded rendesen a gyógyszereket, amiket Dr. Reid felírt? - érdeklődött váratlanul az anyja. A kérdése meglepte a fiút. Hogy tudott most, ezekben az órákban ezzel foglalkozni? Neki ezer irányban kalandoztak a gondolatai, nem aludt és nem is evett, minden másodpercben sírni akart, üvölteni a fájdalomtól, amit érzett legbelül és igazán nem érdekelte az a pár szem tabletta. Az anyja nyilván azt hitte, hogy az antidepresszánsok majd segíteni fognak, de Gerard már régóta tudta, hogy ez nincs így, azóta hogy a hangok újra, meg újra megjelentek a fejében.

\- Igen. - bólogatott nagy sokára a könnyein át.

\- Fontos, hogy ne hagyd, hogy maga alá teperjen a melankólia. Ez most egy szörnyen nehéz időszak. Főleg neked, hiszen te voltál vele mostanában a legtöbbet. De a nagymama sem szeretné, ha elemésztene a gyász. - anyja ügyetlenül próbált lelket önteni Gerardba, aki végső soron hálás volt az igyekezete miatt, de azt is konstatálta magában, hogy a nő mennyire nem ismeri őt. És ettől még inkább összefacsarodott a szíve. Egyedül Elena tudta, milyen ő valójában, mert Gerard neki mert megnyílni, hiszen az asszony soha nem ítélte el semmiért, hanem bátorította, a jelenlétéről biztosította.  
Anyja ismét megsimogatta az arcát.

\- A nagymama azt akarná, hogy állj fel a földről és menj tovább. Ugye így lesz, kisfiam?- kérdezte. Gerard helyeselt, de igazából fogalma sem volt, hogyan élheti tovább az életét az egyetlen biztos támasza, a nagymamája nélkül.  
*****  
És hogy vagy?

Villogott Frank kérdése a képernyőn.

Gerard napok óta most ült le először a számítógép elé. Miután megírta Franknak, hogy elvesztette a nagyanyját, Frank nem sokkal részvétet nyilvánított, de utána nem beszéltek. Gerard nem volt képes bárkinek, bármit is mondani, vagy írni. A puszta létezés is fájdalommal töltötte el, élőhalottként lézengett a házban, ahol mindenfelé Elena holmijába ütközött. A nő ruhái még mindig a kanapén hevertek, a fogason ott lógott a kabátja, amit mindig viselt, a fürdőszobában a tükörnél a fésűje és a többi személyes holmija. Mintha még mindig köztük lenne és Gerard nem bírta felfogni, hogy ez nincs így. A szülei a temetést szervezték, hivatalos ügyeket intéztek, alig voltak ott. A ház még magányosabb, szomorúbb és csendesebb volt így. Mikey nem nagyon szólalt meg, szenvtelenül ült a tv előtt többnyire, érzelmek legkisebb nyoma nélkül. Persze valószínűleg ő is le volt sújtva, de nem mutatta. Nem úgy Gerard, aki gyötrődött. Vergődött a gyász nehéz, sűrű, fullasztó erejétől.

Mintha egy rossz álom lenne. Még mindig nem tudom elhinni.

Felelte.

Annyira sajnálom, biztos nagyon nehéz lehet most számodra.

Jelent meg Frank válasza.

Holnap lesz a temetés, délelőtt 10 órakor. Frank, én még sosem féltem ennyire semmitől...

Amióta csak kitűzték a szertartás időpontját, Gerardon mérhetetlen kétségbeesés lett úrrá. Nem tudta, hogyan fogja kezelni az egészet, a bánat súlya már így is majdnem összeroppantotta. És akkor holnap ott kell állnia a koporsó mellett és végleg el kell engednie azt az embert, aki a világon a legjobb volt hozzá. Gerard nem érezte úgy, hogy meg tudja tenni.

Igen, egy temetés megrázó és félelmetes, az embernek fáj a lelke és nem tudja abbahagyni a sírást, ha pedig a rokonaira néz, ők is ugyanazt csinálják. De ez természetes, ha egy szerettünket búcsúztatjuk.

Írta Frank.

Nem a sírástól félek, napok óta sírok állandóan, mintha sosem akarnának elfogyni a könnyeim...Frank, azt hiszem, az elmém kezdi feladni, és nem fogom kibírni józan ésszel a temetést. 

Vallotta be Gerard.

Sokszor eszmélt arra, hogy csak áll a fürdőszobában és mereven nézi a saját képmását, vagy az alkarját, amin örök nyomokat hagytak a pengék. Hajnalonként pár perces, zaklatott alvás után az első gondolata a vég volt és csak forgatta a kezében a gyógyszeres üvegcsét, arra gondolva, beveszi az összes tablettát. Rettegett, de nem tudta megmagyarázni, mitől. Nem az életét féltette, azt képes lett volna könnyűszerrel eldobni. Egyszerűen fogalma sem volt az érzései miértjéről.

Kérlek, próbálj meg erős lenni, tudom, hogy mennyire nehéz! 

Írta Frank.

Gerard elszégyellte magát, hogy a fiút nyomasztja a sötét és depresszív gondolataival.

Bocsáss meg, hogy ilyeneket írok.

Ugyan, én megértelek és azon gondolkodom, hogyan segíthetnék. Figyelj, ha szeretnéd, én elmegyek Somerdale-be és ott leszek holnap a temetésen.

Frank reakciójától megfagyott Gerard ereiben a vér, hogy aztán többszörösére hevülve teremtsen meleget a fiú mellkasában, a szívénél.

El sem hitte, hogy Frank ezt írja.

Tényleg eljönnél?

Kérdezte döbbenten.

Természetesen.

Felelte Frank.

Gerard nem is tudta mit írjon. Zavart volt az ajánlattól, de könnyebbséget is érzett, hogy Frank, aki nem ismerte a nagymamáját, és személyesen őt sem ismeri, most hajlandó lenne eljönni és osztozni a gyászában.

Sokat kell majd utaznod?

Kérdezte.

Nem vészes, hidd el. És amúgy is van autóm.

Nyugtatta meg Frank.

Nagyon köszönöm, Frank. 

Könnyek törtek elő Gerard szemeiből a hála miatt.

Ha ez segít, ott a helyem. 

Frank eltökéltnek látszott.

Nem tudod, ez mennyit jelent nekem.

Írta Gerard. Ilyet még soha senki se tett érte.

Nincs mit köszönnöd Gerard. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, nem vagy egyedül!

És abban a percben Gerard érezte is ezt. Mintha, nem magában ült volna a szobájában, a sírással küszködve. Mintha Frank lelke észrevétlenül körülfonta volna.


	7. Cemetery drive

Barátságtalan idő volt Elena temetésének napján Somerdale-ben. A lehullott narancsos-barnás, elszáradt leveleket felkapta a szél és csak sodorta mindenfelé, a szürke, régi sírokra és a temető aszfaltozott gyalogútjára is.  
Gerard a fekete öltönyét vette fel, amit általában a munkahelyén is viselnie kellett. És ugyanúgy nyakkendőt is kötött hozzá. Mikor anyja meglátta, elsírta magát és Gerard tudta, nem azért, mert elegánsnak találta. A sötét öltönye és haja még jobban kihangsúlyozta a vértelen sápadtságát. A szeme alatt, a sírástól és az éjszakai virrasztásoktól sötétkék, már-már fekete karikák éktelenkedtek.  
Állt a fák alatt, közvetlenül nagyanyja koporsója mellett és nézett előre. a temető végeláthatatlan területére. Virágokat látott először. Csokrokat és koszorúkat. Fehér, vörös és halványsárga rózsákat, nagyanyja legkedvesebb virágait. Aztán pillantotta meg a tömeget. Rengetegen eljöttek a helyi temetőbe, hogy leróják a tiszteletüket. Ebből is látszott, hogy mennyire szerette mindenki nagymamáját. De ez nem is lehetett volna másként, Elena mindenkivel jó volt, mindenkihez volt egy önzetlen szava, vagy mosolya. Az ő ereje segített mindig Gerardnak életben maradni, hiszen a nagymamája a szeretetét ajándékozta neki és a kezét nyújtotta mindig, hogy ki tudjon jönni a gödörből, amiben volt. Gerard annyival tartozott neki, annyi mindent akart visszaadni abból, amit nagymamájától kapott. Még olyan sok együtt töltött napot és estét szeretett volna a társaságában, meghitt beszélgetésekkel, vagy munkával. Ezer meg egy dolgot, amit most már nem tud elmondani és megmutatni Elenának.  
Gerard szörnyen rettegett a temetéstől. Legalább három nyugtatót bevett aznap, de lehet, hogy többet. Nem emlékezett rá pontosan. Tompa volt, de csak egy kicsit. Éppen annyira, hogy a dörömbölés elviselhetőbb legyen a fejében. Szédelgett, mintha nem lett volna teljesen ura önmagának, és fázott is a széltől, de a ruhája alá beférkőző hideg, a gyógyszerek miatt, mégsem zavarta annyira. Állt, apja, anyja és öccse mellett és hallgatta a tiszteletes búcsúbeszédét. Égett a szeme a sírástól és nem tudott a koporsóra nézni. Elena maga volt az élet, nem ott lett volna a helye. Gerard csak nézte a föld egyhangú barnaságát a lábánál és csorogtak a könnyei.  
A gyászszertartás utolsó momentumaként, Gerard felolvasta Mary Elizabeth Frye: Ne jöjj el sírva a síromig című művét. Hirtelen ötlet volt, a temetés előtt pár órával szólt csak a szüleinek erről. Kicsit elcsuklott a hangja és ideges volt, mert sosem szeretett nyilvánosan, sok ember előtt szerepelni, de a nyugtatók adta kábultság és a nagyanyja iránti tisztelet, szeretet, áthidalt minden szorongást. Az ott levők, beleértve a családot is, csodálkozva hallgatták végig a verset.  
Miután a koporsót leengedték a hideg mélybe, a városka lakói mind odajöttek hozzájuk részvétet nyilvánítani. Gerard egy sor ismeretlen emberrel rázott kezet és köszönte meg, hogy eljött. A feje mind jobban fájt és kezdett elmúlni a gyógyszerek hatása. Szeretett volna egyedül lenni és csak sírni, emlékezni.  
\- Szia Gerard.  
Váratlanul Lindsey állt előtte, sírástól csillogó tekintettel. Gerard ledermedt, meg sem tudott szólalni, a köszönésen kívül. Nem számított arra, hogy a lány megjelenik. Néhány másodpercig csak nézték egymás kisírt szemeit. Aztán Lindsey megszólalt.  
\- Úgy sajnálom. - csak ennyit mondott, majd gyorsan átölelte. Mikey és a szülei meglepetten pillantottak a halkan sírdogáló lányra, aki szorosan ölelte Gerardot. Valószínűleg fogalmuk sem volt, ki lehet és azt is furának találták, ahogy karjaiba zárta a fiút.  
Egy másodpercre Gerard is elmerült az ölelésben. Furcsa, biztonságot adó érzés volt. Soha nem ölelte még meg lány. Óvatos volt és szelíd, de mégis határozott. Ő alig merte viszonozni. A szíve a torkába ugrott.  
\- Elena néni egy nagyszerű ember volt, nem is tudok mit mondani. Felfoghatatlan, hogy ez történt. Kérlek, ha bármiben tudok segíteni, csak szólj.- bontakozott ki végül az ölelésből Lindsey és megigazította koromfekete kabátját.  
\- Köszönöm és azt is, hogy itt voltál. - suttogta Gerard meghatva.  
Lindsey bólintott, egy szál fehér rózsát tett a sírra, majd tovább ment. Csak a hajának illata maradt ott Gerard ruháján.  
A temetési szertartás után a család visszament Elena házába. Nem csináltak halotti tort, négyen lépték át a kis ház küszöbét. Gerard teljesen kimerültnek érezte magát, mintha mindene ólomból lett volna, a szemei fájtak a folyamatos sírás miatt, hányingere volt, émelygett a gyomra. És a lelkében mintha egy apró hang próbált volna kiabálni, de csak susogni tudott.  
Nehéz, fáradt délelőtt volt. A szél kint még mindig fújt, és ettől az egyik ablaknál lévő fa ága kitartóan csapkodta az üveget, mintha így akarná kinyilatkoztatni, az igazságtalanságot, amit Gerard is érzett nagymamája halála miatt.  
\- Üljetek le. - ajánlotta az anyja és gyorsan kávét főzött, majd elővett egy tál aprósüteményt, de egyikük sem volt éhes. Némán és bánatosan ülték körül az asztalt, lopva egymásra pillantva. Sokáig nem tudtak mit mondani, de végül apja megtörte a csendet.  
\- Beszélnünk kellene, mihez kezdünk most...  
\- Mihez kezdenénk? Gyászolunk.- dünnyögte Mikey.  
\- Nem úgy értettem.- mondta komoran a férfi.  
Anyja kétkedve vonogatta a vállát.  
\- Szerintem inkább tegyük át ezt a beszélgetést máskorra.  
\- Nincs értelme várni! - vágott közbe az apja.  
Testvére felháborodva sóhajtott egyet és belekortyolt a kávéjába. Gerard pedig nem is igazán értette, mi lehet a megbeszélés tárgya.  
\- Mégis, mi ennyire sürgős?- érdeklődött Mikey, némi éllel a hangjában.  
Apja zavartan megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- A további lépések megtervezése igenis fontos. Tudom, hogy fáj nagyanyátok hiánya és szinte még fel sem fogtuk, de át kellene beszélnünk, mihez kezdünk ezzel a házzal.  
Gerard elképedten kapta el a fejét.  
\- El akarjátok adni a nagymama házát? - kérdezte és végigfutott a hátán a hideg.  
\- Somerdale nincs túl közel Newarkhoz és mi nem tudunk örökösen ide utazgatni, hogy ellenőrizzük a ház állapotát. A legoptimálisabb megoldás, ha pénzzé tesszük. - válaszolta apja.  
Higgadt volt és kimért. Gerardot fájdalommal töltötte el a felismerés, hogy Elena temetésének napján, apja már a ház eladásán töri a fejét. Kegyetlennek és visszataszítónak érezte a férfi viselkedését. Várta, hogy anyja megszólaljon, de a nő csak ült lehajtott fejjel, a kávéscsészéjét tanulmányozva.  
\- Nagymamának ez a ház volt a mindene, mindig szépítgette, hogy minél otthonosabb legyen, és ott a rózsakert is. Rengeteget dolgozott azokért a virágokért. - jegyezte meg Gerard, mert kötelességének érezte, hogy megvédje nagyanyja egyetlen vagyonát, a házát.  
\- Tudom, Gerard. De apádnak igaza van, a mi életünkbe, a rengeteg munka mellett, nem fér bele, még ennek a háznak az ellátása is. - mondta anyja.  
\- És ha én itt maradnék?- vetette közbe Gerard.  
Még nem is gondolt bele, hogy Elena halálával el kell hagynia a házat és vissza kell térnie Newarkba. Pánik vette uralma alá, ahogy ezt átrohant az agyán.  
Szülei szkeptikusan néztek rá.  
\- Mégis, mihez kezdenél itt, Gerard?- ingatta a fejét sajnálkozóan az anyja.  
\- Folytatnám, amit a nagyi csinált, megtanította nekem. Gondoznám a rózsákat és értékesíteném őket, így fent tudnám tartani a házat és nem kellene eladni. - válaszolta erre bátortalanul Gerard.  
\- Abból manapság nem lehet megélni! - torkollta le az apja.  
\- Különben is az a legokosabb, ha visszajössz velünk Newarkba és nem maradsz itt egymagad. - helyeselt az anyja is.  
\- Legalább próbáljuk meg. - kérte szüleit Gerard, de ők rendíthetetlenek voltak.  
\- Szó sem lehet róla! A te állapotodban...- apja elharapta a mondat végét és a plafont bámulta mérgesen. Láthatóan terhére volt a vita.  
\- Miért ne maradhatna itt?- kérdezte értetlenül Mikey, de apja beléfojtotta a szót.  
\- Te ne szólj bele!- rivallt Mikey-ra, mire a fiú sértődötten elhallgatott.  
Gerard szomorúan nézett apjára.  
\- Jól vagyok. - jelentette ki és persze ez nem volt igaz, de minden vágya az volt, hogy tovább lakhasson itt.  
\- Gerard, érts meg minket is.- kérlelte az anyja.  
\- A nagymama soha nem adta volna el ezt a házat, szeretett itt élni. - Gerard szemei könnyekkel teltek meg.  
\- De a nagymama már nincs köztünk! Már nincs itt, hogy vigyázzon rád, te meg láthatóan nem tudsz magadra. A házat eladjuk és te szépen visszaköltözöl Newarkba. Normális állásod lesz és nem holmi rózsákat fogsz termesztgetni. Rózsák...Micsoda őrültség! - háborgott az apja.  
\- Mi a baj a rózsákkal? - kérdezte halkan Mikey, de apja ismét rákiáltott.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy ne avatkozz bele!  
\- Kérlek titeket, gondoljátok át. - sóhajtotta Gerard, de apja kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.  
\- Na, most van elegem, úgyhogy hagyjuk abba ezt az értelmetlen szópárbajt! - hangja ellentmondást nem tűrően csengett a ház falain belül.  
Gerard mindig is gyűlölte, mikor a férfi megemelte a szavát, pedig ez általában hamar bekövetkezett.  
Anyja, hogy oldja a feszültséget az asztal közepére tolta a süteményestányért.  
\- Egyetek süteményt. - kínálgatta az édességet, de ez elkeserítően nevetséges volt abban a helyzetben, hiszen senki sem figyelt rá.  
\- Téma lezárva, én befejeztem! - apja morogva felpattant az asztaltól és a kanapé felé indult, mintegy megoldottnak tekintve az ügyet, Mikey is odébb állt, ahogy anyja is és inkább a mosogatásra váró tányérokkal kezdett foglalkozni. Gerard maradt egyedül az asztalnál. Testének és lelkének minden része tiltakozott azellen, hogy itt hagyja Somerdale-t. De tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit, az apja eldöntötte helyette. Kiábrándultan tekintett körbe és érezte, ahogy Elena emlékének lángja máris halványodni kezdett a családtagjai szívében.  
*****  
Gerard lelkében emésztő indulat munkált, szemeiben a harag kínzó könnyei csillogtak, ahogy végül felállt az asztaltól. Bement a szobájába és magára csukta az ajtót. Leroskadt a székre és úgy érezte, vesztett. Tehetetlenséget érzett, a fejébe fájdalom hasított. Vajon mit csinálhatna, hogy a szülei meggondolják magukat? Hogyan vehetné rá őket, hogy máshogy döntsenek?  
\- Istenem, mi történik körülöttem? - kérdezte félhangosan.  
Dühös volt magára, amiért akaratlanul ugyan, de elárulta nagyanyja mindennél szentebb emlékét, az összes mosolyát, a kedvességét, a rózsákat, a mindig barátságos kis házat, mindent, amit szeretett.  
Gondolataiból Mikey ébresztette fel, ahogy halkan belépett a szobába. Gerard lángoló arccal, kisírt szemekkel nézett fel rá, Mikey nem mondott semmit, de ugyanolyan csüggedt volt, mint ő. És ugyanolyan szótlan is. Ingerülten dobta le magáról a zakóját és ült az ágyra.  
\- A szüleink hozzák az általános formájukat és a temetés napján is rohadt utálatosak. - jegyezte végül meg.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy eladják ezt a házat. - suttogta Gerard és elcsuklott a hangja. Mikey csak nézett rá, dermedten.  
\- Pedig el fogják adni. Mert nekik nem számít ez az egész. - mondta megvetően és tekintete körbefutott a szoba falain, padlóján, majd megállapodott a feltúrt ágyon, ahol éppen ült.  
\- Rettegek, hogy vissza kell mennem Newarkba! Mikey, én nem tudok ott élni! Itt szeretnék maradni és tovább foglalkozni a nagymama virágaival. - magyarázta Gerard könnyekkel a szemeiben.  
\- Túl gyáva vagy, hogy szembeszállj velük! - szólt közbe Mikey szigorúan.  
\- Ezt gondolod? - kérdezett vissza Gerard, szíven ütötte, amit az öccsétől hallott.  
\- Igen, mert megtörtek téged, elhitették veled, hogy egy szánalmas roncs vagy. És amúgy is félsz apától. A te érveid nem fognak megállni az ő szavaival szemben. Apa elnyom mindenkit. Ebben a működésképtelen családban, mindig ez történik. - jelentette ki a fiú.  
\- Akkor mit tehetek?- kérdezte Gerard elkeseredetten.  
\- Én is azt akartam, hogy maradhass, mert láttam, hogy jó itt neked. De apával lehetetlen beszélni...figyelj Gerard, jobb, ha beletörődsz a döntésükbe és nem gyötröd magadat azzal, hogy menekülőutakat keresel. - felelte Mikey.  
Gerard csüggedten rázta a fejét.  
\- Őrizni szeretném a nagymama emlékét. - mondta sírástól remegő, de elszánt hangon.  
Mikey megértette, de ő mindig túl stabilan állt a realitás talaján.  
\- Akkor pakolj el mindent a szívedbe, egy olyan polcra, hogy bármikor fel tudd idézni a nagyival kapcsolatos jó momentumokat. De engedd el Somerdale-t! Rámész, ha nem így teszel.- tanácsolta és bátorítóan megsimította Gerard hátát.  
Gerard erre nem reagált semmit, sivár elhagyatottságot érzett. Mintha egy kiürült teremben bolyongana a szíve és nem találna megnyugvást. Belül átkozta magát, amiért ilyen gyenge és nem tudja kellően hallatni a hangját azokért a dolgokért, amik fontosak neki.  
*****  
A szüleim el fogják adni a nagymama házát és vissza kell mennem velük a nagyvárosba. Próbáltam nekik elmondani, hogy szeretnék Somerdale-ben maradni, de meg sem hallgatnak. Már eldöntötték. Frank, ez olyan borzasztó.

Írta estefelé Gerard Frank-nek. Akkorra szedte magát össze annyira, hogy felkeljen az ágyból, ahol órákon át hevert. De nem volt jobban cseppet sem. Már attól könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, hogy ezt leírta. Újra felkavarodtak benne a keserű délelőtt pillanatai, a temetés megrázó eseménysora és az utána következő parázs vita.

Te jó ég! Máris ezzel vannak elfoglalva a szüleid?

Reagálta erre felháborodva Frank.

Az öcsém azt mondta, ne is küzdjek ellenünk, mert nincs értelme, nem vagyok elég erős hozzá. 

Gerard mázsás súlyt érzett a mellkasán.

Szerintem igenis erős vagy.

Állította Frank és ez jól esett Gerardnak, holott tudta, ez nincs így.

Ha erős ennék, nem hagytam volna magam és méltóképpen kiállok a nagymama mellett. Ő nem ezt érdemli! Hálátlan vagyok!

Gerard úgy vélte, Mikey-nak van igaza és valóban gyáva.

Csak le vagy sújtva veszteség miatt, Gerard. A szüleidnek tiszteletben kellene tartani, hogy min mész most keresztül.  
Véleményezte Frank.

Gerard felsóhajtott.

Annyira hiányzik a nagymama. Ő volt a legjobb barátom!

Bárcsak lenne még esélye elmondani neki! A gyász felülkerekedett mindenen, teljesen magával sodorta, betöltötte minden gondolatát. Feldolgozhatatlannak látszott. Nagyanyja kedves lénye villant be neki, a gyengéd simogatása, a törődése, amivel már soha nem fog életében találkozni. Könnyek gördültek le megint az arcán.

Tudom és rossz olvasni, hogy így alakulnak a dolgok körülötted. Bár tudnék segíteni!

Sajnálkozott Frank.

Hiszen segítesz Frank! Azzal, hogy mindezt leírhatom neked! Sajnálom, hogy végül mégsem tudtál eljönni a temetésre. 

Gépelte be Gerard. Alig látott a sírástól, egyszerűen nem tudta abbahagyni, pedig az arca és a szeme már fájt, a dühös és akaratlanul is erős mozdulatoktól, ahogy törölgette a folyton előtörő könnyeket.

Ott voltam a temetésen, Gerard...

Frank kijelentése teljesen meghökkentette Gerardot.

Ott voltál?

Kérdezett vissza, mint aki nem jól olvasta az iméntieket. A megdöbbenés villámként hasított belé. A szíve felgyorsult és nyugtalan lett.

Igen...Ahogy megígértem. Somerdale, 10 óra, köztemető. Díszes kerítés és hatalmas fák övezik mindenhol. Rengeteg ember ott volt.

Válaszolta Frank.

Nagyon sokan kedvelték a nagymamát. 

Írta Gerard.

Hallottam, ahogy a neveden szólítanak, de ha nem mondják is, éreztem, hogy csak te lehetsz. Te voltál legjobban összeomolva. Ott álltál a családod körében. Fekete öltönyt viseltél, fekete inget és volt rajtad nyakkendő is. Ünnepélyes voltál. Olyan, hogy is írjam...szomorú módon ünnepélyes...És nagyon sápadt is, látszott rajtad, mennyit sírtál...Aztán a temetés végső momentumaként felolvastad azt a szép verset. Megható volt. 

Sorolta Frank és Gerard álmélkodva olvasta ezeket a tényeket és kezdett egyre biztosabb lenni abban, hogy Frank tényleg jelen volt a szertartáson. Persze nem gondolta, hogy a fiú nem mond igazat, de a csodálkozástól teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Nem értett pár dolgot.

De miért nem jöttél oda?

Érdeklődött.

Jobbnak láttam a háttérben maradni. Persze, megfordult a fejemben, hogy odamegyek hozzád, de hosszú sorokban álltak a részvétet nyilvánítani kívánó emberek. Mindenki össze volt törve. Láttam, ahogy egy lány sírva ölel meg téged...

Gerardnak eszébe jutott Lindsey kedvessége, ahogy átölelte. Arra a forróságra, ami ettől betöltötte mindenét. A lány édes illatára is még élénken emlékezett.

Ő Lindsey, itt lakik Somerdale-ben és jól ismerte a nagymamát.

Magyarázta.

Nem akartam alkalmatlankodni. A mi találkozásunknak nem akkor jött el az ideje.

Tette még hozzá Frank.

Gerard nem teljesen így vélte. Kicsit bánatos lett a tények tükrében, Frank, akivel hetek óta beszélgetett a virtuális világban, ott volt tőle pár méterre, mégsem fedte fel a kilétét. Nem tudta, ő fordított helyzetben, hogy cselekedett volna. Persze lehet, hogy ugyanígy.

Azért kár, hogy nem láthattalak...Érdekelt volna, hogy olyan vagy e, ahogy elképzeltelek.

Jegyezte meg letörten. Átfutott az agyán, vajon hogyan reagál, ha Frank megáll előtte. A fiú azt ígérte, ha találkoznak, megöleli. Így történt volna? Gerardnak így ismeretlenül is jól esett volna Frank ölelése.

Valóban gondolkodtál azon, milyen lehetek?

Csodálkozott Frank.

Igen...Néha...

Vallotta be Gerard. Több kép élt a képzeletében, Frank kinézetét illetőben, bár ő mindig is azt vallotta, a külső egyáltalán nem számít. De ettől függetlenül szerette volna látni a fiú arcát.

Túl sokat ne képzelj rólam, én olyan semmilyen vagyok.

Válaszolta gyorsan Frank és Gerard érzékelte a kevés önbizalmat a fiú sorai mögött. Ebben is hogy hasonlítottak! Gerard is ennyire negatívan vélekedett saját magáról. Ő a semminél is nagyobb semminek gondolta magát. A középiskolai szörnyűséges, erőszakos, zaklatással telt évek erre a leckére alaposan megtanították.

Ez nem igaz Frank! 

Írta hezitálás nélkül Gerard. Valóban nem látta még Frank-et, de biztos volt benne, hogy különleges.

Köszönöm, hogy ezt írod, de én tudom magamról, hogy milyen vagyok. Remélem egyszer azért találkozni fogunk.

Írta bíztatóan Frank.

Tényleg találkoznál velem?

Frank ígérete reményt keltett Gerardban.

Igen! Csak te meg én, egy csendes helyen. Hogy ne mérföldek és egy számítógép monitorja álljon közénk. Szeretnék kérdéseket feltenni neked és válaszolni a te kérdéseidre. Egyszóval szeretnék közel lenni hozzád. Sokkal közelebb, mint ma... 

Frank szavaitól Gerard forróságot érzett az egész testében.

Én is szeretnék szemtől-szemben beszélni veled.

Írta zavartan.

Tudod, mikor Somerdale-be jöttem a temetésre, én is elképzeltem, hogy milyen lehetsz. Vagyis, már hamarabb is gondolkodtam azon, hogy nézhet ki a fiú, aki megosztja velem a pillanatait, és akinek az egész léte egy nehéz periódus, vaksötét veszi körül és már kétszer megpróbálta eldobni az életét...

Mesélte Frank. Gerard megrökönyödött, Frank mennyire jól meg tudta ítélni a helyzetet, amiben volt.

De láttál és most már tudod, hogy mennyire más vagyok. Biztos nem olyan, mint amire számítottál...

Szúrta közbe gyorsan Gerard és keserűséget érzett. Válasz jó ideig nem jött. A torka összeszorult ettől.

Hát tényleg nem...

Jelent meg végül a képernyőn a felelet.

Gerard szomorú lett, de nem lepte meg a válasz. 

Sajnálom, Frank...

Ő mindig csalódás mindenkinek.

Ne sajnáld! Te százszor jobb vagy, mint ahogy elképzeltelek...

Íródott ki ekkor egy újabb sor a monitorra, mire Gerard teljesen elképedt, a levegő is a tüdejébe akadt egy pár másodpercre. Izzó érzések futottak át rajta, a szíve a torkában dobogott, a sírástól vörösre dörzsölt arca pedig még sötétebb színt öltött.


	8. The sharpest lives

Gerard kitekintett szobája ablakán. Eseménytelen délután volt, csend honolt a kis utcán. Az egyedüli hang, ami a környéket uralta, az apja kalapácsának a monoton, ütemes kopogása volt, amint a ház elé rögzítette a méretes táblát, amin nagy betűkkel díszelgett az ELADÓ szó. Mikey a kezében a szerszámosládával, tétlenül ácsorgott a férfi mellett és megint olyan érzelemnélküliek voltak a vonásai. Pedig Gerard tudta, hogy az öccse nem ilyen, és őt is bántja, hogy ez így alakult. De apja ellen nem tudott hatásosan fellépni. Gerardba belemart a fájdalom. Még mindig magát okolta és folyton egy kérdés keringett a fejében. Miért nem akadályozza meg valahogy? Most még nem lenne késő. Ellépett az ablaktól és leült az ágyára, ami előtt kartondobozok sorakoztak. Tele nagymamája személyes holmijával, apró tárgyakkal, fényképalbumokkal. Gerard kivett egy vaskos kötetet és belelapozott. Elena mindig rengeteget fényképezett, megörökítve ezzel minden egyes számára fontosnak tűnő pillanatot. A képek mellé gondosan odaírta a dátumot, és hogy milyen okból készítette. Így Gerard szeme elé tárult az egész gyermekkora, mindegyik születésnapja, a karácsonyok, Mikey születésnapi összejövetelei, iskolai ünnepségek, húsvéti és hálaadás napi családi programok. A fiú könnybelábadt szemmel és elszorult szívvel csukta be egy idő után az albumot. Elena még a fotókat is olyan szeretettel őrizte, mint ahogy Gerardnak segített állandóan. Hiszen Gerard mindig érezte végtelen és odaadó törődését. A gondoskodása kapaszkodót jelentett neki. Egy menedékhelyet. Mi lesz most így vele? Kivel osztja meg a jó, vagy éppen rossz gondolatait? Ki hallgatja meg és ad vígaszt ezentúl? Gerard úgy érezte, magára maradt.  
Halk kopogást hallott és édesanyja jelent meg az ajtórésben.  
\- Gerard, halad a pakolás? - érdeklődött.  
Gerard megvonta a vállát.  
\- Igen. - válaszolt kényszeredetten.  
Nem volt kedve ehhez, ő folytatást akart, nem lezárást.  
\- Én már majdnem bedobozoltam mindent. - jelentette ki a nő. Talán elismerést várt, de Gerard szó nélkül vette ezt tudomásul.  
\- Indulás előtt kimegyünk még a temetőbe a sírhoz? - kérdezte aztán váratlanul.  
Anyját meglepte a kérdés.  
\- Lehet, de nem ígérem. - rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Meg kell locsolni a rózsabokrot a nagymama sírján. - magyarázta Gerard.  
\- Nem biztos, hogy lesz rá idő, apád sötétedés előtt el akar indulni. - mondta erre az anyja. Gerard ezt is szótlanul reagálta le. De elsápadt a szomorúságtól. Anyja belépett a szobába és leült mellé, szemei épp csak súrolták a fényképalbumokkal megrakott dobozt.  
\- Tudom, hogy ez most neked egyáltalán nem könnyű, de nekünk sem. És idővel jobb lesz. Biztos hallottál már arról, hogy a gyásznak öt fázisa van.- ingatta a fejét.  
Gerardra nem hatott újként ez, tudta hogy van a tagadás, a harag, az alkudozás, a depresszió és az elfogadás. De nem hitt anyjának, hogy valaha majd eljut az elfogadás szakaszába, ő ezt örök fájdalomnak gondolta. De nem akart vitatkozni és kéretlenül megosztani a saját tapasztalatát.  
Ekkor ismét nyílt az ajtó és Mikey jött be a szobába.  
\- Gerard, a múltkori lány keres. - bökött a kerítés felé, fura ábrázattal.  
Gerard rögtön tudta, hogy csakis Lindsey lehet. Sápadtságát a zavar vérvörössége színezte át. Anyja szeme kíváncsian villant.  
\- Az a lány a temetésről, aki olyan szorosan megölelt? - mosoly bújkált az arcán. Anyai, cinkos és reménykedő mosoly. Olyan, mint amilyen Elena ajkánál is előbukkant, mindahányszor Lindsey-ről volt szó. Mintha lehetőséget látott volna a lány és Gerard közötti kapcsolat kialakulásában.  
Gerard helyeselt és meghagyta anyját ebben a tévhitben. A szíve vadul vert és értetlenség kerítette hatalmába.  
\- Te tudtál erről?- kérdezte öccsét az anyja. A nőt rosszul érintette, hogy most került napvilágra Lindsey létezése és szerepe Gerard életében.  
\- Miről? Mert nincs semmi! Gerard, meg egy lány?!Anya, légy észnél! - szólta le anyját Mikey.  
Gerard felállt az ágyról, hogy az udvarra induljon. Érezte Mikey és anyja kérdő pillantását mélyre fúródni a hátába. Anyja elégedetlen volt a reakciójától.  
\- Pedig igazán aranyos lánynak tűnik. Gerard, mondd meg neki, hogy bármikor szívesen látjuk, ha Newarkban jár. - pattant ki egy ötlet a nő fejéből, mire Mikey a szemét forgatva tiltakozott.  
\- Te jó ég, anya, fejezd be! Ez már nekem kínos!  
Gerard behajtotta az ajtót mögöttük és az udvarra ment. A szíve fájóan nagyokat dobbant, ahogy egyre közeledett a kerítés felé, ahol a lány várakozott. Apja, aki végzett a tábla kihelyezésével, furcsa pillantással mérte végig, ahogy elhaladt előtte, de semmit nem mondott, inkább a ház felé vette az irányt.  
\- Szia.- Lindsey mosolygott, a keze integetésre lendült, ahogy Gerard oda ért a kerítéshez.  
\- Szia. - viszonozta Gerard az üdvözlést halkan.  
\- Eladjátok Elena néni házát?-kérdezte szomorkásan Lindsey az eladást hirdető táblára meredve.  
Gerard letörten bólintott.  
\- Én maradni szerettem volna. - tette hozzá.  
\- Akkor miért nem maradsz? - kérdezte Lindsey.  
Gerard lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a lány ne láthassa a könnyeket a szemében.  
\- Mert nem lehet.  
A kijelentése olyan visszavonhatatlanul csengett, hogy Lindsey sem kérdezett többet a költözés miértjéről. Néhány másodpercig csak állt némán, Gerard úgyszintén.  
\- De mi lesz ezzel a sok virággal? A város legszebb rózsái mind Elena néni kertjében nevelkedtek. - szólalt meg végül Lindsey sajnálkozóan.  
\- Talán a ház új tulajdonosa is annyira fogja szeretni a rózsákat, mint a nagymama. És akkor gondjukat viseli.- reménykedett Gerard. Más nem maradt számára, csak a bizakodás, hogy ha valaki meglátja a sokszínű, gyönyörűszép növényeket, nem lesz szíve sorsukra hagyni őket.  
\- Akárki is költözzön ide, ha megpillantja ezeket a csodálatos rózsákat, nem is dönthet majd máshogy. - vélte Lindsey.  
Gerard észrevette, hogy apja és anyja a ház verandáján suttognak egymásnak valamit, miközben feléjük néznek.  
\- Mennem kell. Apa még az este beállta előtt el akar indulni. - búcsúzott.  
Lindsey bánatos arcán halvány mosoly futott át.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy elmész és nem tudtunk több időt együtt tölteni, hogy igazán megismerjük egymást. Nekem tényleg jó volt, mikor sétáltunk a parkban.  
A fiú teljesen zavarba jött Lindsey szavaitól és rögtön eszébe jutott az a szokatlan este, a kisvárosi park sötétjének sejtelmességében.  
\- Számomra is jó volt. - vallotta be és az őszi avarral színezett földet bámulta. A haja belehullott az arcába.  
\- Amit akkor neked mondtam, azt komolyan gondolom. Elköltözöm Newarkba. És ha majd ott leszek, meglátogatlak. Ha te is szeretnéd. - Lindsey ujjai a kerítés rozsdás rácsain keresztül megérintették Gerard ujjait. A fiú összerezzent és felkapta a fejét a gyengéd és alig érezhető érintésre. A pirosság az arcába szökött, a vére száguldani kezdett az ereiben.  
\- Szeretném. - mondta remegő hangon és félénken nézett Lindsey-re. A lány szeretetteli és szelíd mosollyal pillantott rá. A szemei csillogtak, sötétbarna hajtincseit felkapta a szél.  
\- Akkor találkozunk. - ígérte és visszahúzta a kezét a kerítéstől. Gerard viszont még mindig érezte ujjainak melegét a kezén. Megilletődve felsóhajtott és csak állt még ott torkában dobogó szívvel, tűzforró, felhevült lélekkel.  
\- Ezekért a virágokért sajnos nem tehetek semmit, de kijárhatok Elena néni sírjához és gondozhatom az ott lévő rózsabokrot. Persze, csak ha rám bízod. - szólalt meg váratlanul Lindsey. Gerard pedig nem tudott elég hálás lenni ezért neki.  
\- Az nagyon jó lenne, köszönöm. - és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe a lány önzetlenségétől.  
Lindsey elindult az úton.  
\- Majd írok! - jelentette ki, ahogy visszanézett rá.  
\- Minden jót! - Gerard megvárta, míg a lány eltűnik az utca végén, aztán a ház felé sétált. Különösen érezte magát és felettébb sokkosan. Apja és anyja még mindig ott álltak, ahol az előbb és ők is el voltak hűlve a látottaktól  
\- Jól láttam, hogy az a lány, megfogta a kezedet?- anyja szinte rárontott a kíváncsiságával.  
Gerard megtorpant és ismét elöntötte a forróság.  
\- Lindsey. - mondta komoran és alig hallhatóan, mert rosszul esett hallani, hogy szülei csak lány-ként emlegetik Lindsey-t.  
\- Remekül láttad, Donna. Akármilyen hihetetlen, de egy lány, akinek a neve történetesen Lindsey, valamelyest érdeklődést mutat a fiunk iránt. - válaszolt apja Gerard helyett, némi iróniával a hangjában.  
\- Van köztetek valami? Én annyira örülnék, ha lenne...-lelkendezett a nő, de az apja lemondóan legyintett.  
\- Ha ilyen kuka és félénk marad, nem sok jövőt jósolok ennek a kapcsolatnak. - morgott.  
Gerard ideges és felkavart volt, ezért felelet helyett besietett a házba. A fejében egymást váltva tolongtak a gondolatok. Mikey az ablaknál állt és valószínűleg szintén szemtanúja volt az egésznek, de hátra sem fordult, amikor Gerard leült az ágyra és megint kezébe vett egy fotóalbumot. Arra gondolt, nagymamája mennyire boldog lenne, ha látná Lindsey jóságát. Mert Lindsey igenis jó volt, hiába hangoztatta azon az estén az ellenkezőjét.  
\- Remélem, volt annyi eszed, hogy legalább egyszer lefeküdtél vele. - hasított ekkor a csendbe Mikey gúnyos és komolytalan megjegyzése.  
Gerard felnézett a fényképekből és az eddig emlékezéstől könnyes szeme, értetlen haraggal telt meg.  
*****  
A családi autó lassan gördült be a feljáróra. Motorjának zaja elhalt. A hang hirtelen megszűnése feszültséggel töltötte el a késő esti sötétséget. Gerardot átjárta a felismerés hasító érzése, ami az agyától a szívéig hatolt kíméletlenül. El sem hitte, hogy újra itt van, hogy el kellett jönnie Somerdale-ből, hátrahagyva nagymamája házát, a rózsáit, a kertet. Ott kellett hagynia mindent azzal a nagyméretű, véglegességet hirdető ELADÓ táblával. Apjára sandított a kormánynál, majd anyjára, akik csak ültek ott szó nélkül, kedvetlenül. Egymástól valamiféle reakcióra várva.  
\- Édes otthon.- szólalt meg váratlanul gúnyosan Mikey. Gerard arcán fájdalmas kifejezés vált láthatóvá. De nem szólalt meg, csak felsóhajtott. Apja erre észbe kapott és kipattant a kocsiból.  
\- Kinyitom az ajtót. - közölte és elindult előre. Mikey követte. Az autóba még mindig csend honolt. Gerard nem mozdult. Ezért anyja hátrapillantott és mosollyal próbálta jobb kedvre ösztönözni. De Gerard nem bírt mosolyogni. Hogy is bírt volna, mikor neki egyáltalán nem volt kedve ismét Newark-ba jönni.  
\- Jól vagy kisfiam?- érdeklődött kedvesen és féltőn a nő.  
\- Igen. - válaszolta halkan Gerard. Mit kellett volna mondania? A gyász ezer tonnával nehezedett rá és ennek tetejében, még akarata ellenére is kellett cselekednie! Ő tovább akarta vinni a rózsák nevelését, hiszen nagymamája is így kívánta volna. Gerard azt szerette volna, hogy Elena onnan fentről, a felhők közül láthassa, jó kezekben van a háza és a virágai. Ehelyett a ház majd idegenek kezébe kerül, ő pedig újra itt van a nagyvárosban, pár lépésnyire a régi életétől, amit annyira gyűlölt.  
\- Most még szokatlan a több hét távollét után, de minden úgy lesz majd, ahogy régen. - mondta anyja.  
\- Persze. - Gerard közönyösen biccentett. Pont attól tartott leginkább, hogy minden rossz visszajön.  
Kirázta a hideg és forrongott a lelke.  
\- Akkor talán menjünk be. - anyja belátta, hogy jelen esetben nem tud mit tenni, ezért felhagyott a kísérletezéssel. Kiszállt a járműből és Gerard sem tehetett mást. Némán indultak az épületbe. Gerard elmaradt anyja nyomában, lassan ment, a torkát szorongatta a keserű szomorúság. Elmélázott és úgy vett szemügyre minden apróságot, mintha most járna először itt. A kerítés még mindig tojáshéjszínű volt, az udvaron lévő fák még mindig az égig értek. A kerti lámpa világítása egyenletes fénnyel kísérte a házba vezető úton, a meleg narancssárga szín a szürke betonlépcsőkön is vele maradt. Aztán belépett a szűk kis előtérbe, meglátta a faragott kabáttartót, a rá hanyagul aggatott ruhákkal, a padlón, a vastag, világos szőnyeget, a nagyméretű dekorvázát, és vadul kereste fejében a jó emlékeket. De nem találta. Anyja és apja a konyhában, halkan diskuráltak. Gerard meglepve szobrozott a nyitott ajtótól néhány lépésre, mikor meghallotta, hogy máris róla beszélnek.  
\- Láttad a szemét? Mint aki nem is ezen a világon van!- magyarázott vehemensen apja, kezében egy pohár itallal.  
\- Tudod, mennyire megviselte a nagyanyja halála. Nagyon szerette. - vette rögtön védelmébe az anyja.  
\- Elena halála mindenkinek veszteség. De nem tudjuk megváltoztatni és Gerardnak nem kell vele halnia. Öt percbe telt, míg beért ide! - dühöngött az apja.  
\- Csak egy kis idő kell neki, légy türelemmel! - kérte az anyja.  
\- Idő, idő! De mennyi? Olyan, mint valami élőhalott. Donna, nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez így menjen! - csóválta a fejét a férfi.  
Gerard meglepődött, hogy apját ennyire felbőszítette már az első pillanatokban, hogy itt volt. A késztetés, hogy kirohanjon a házból, egyre nagyobb lett. Érezte az arcát felforrósodni és a tekintetét elhomályosodni. De erőt vett magán és visszanyelve könnyeit, belépett a nappaliba. Mikey, aki már a kanapén ült és bekapcsolta a televíziót, észrevette, hogy Gerard ott áll. Hogy mennyire falfehér és elképedt. Felháborodottan hátrapillantott szülei hangja felé, majd legyintett és arrébb csúszott a kanapén.  
\- Úgy hallom, hogy apa és anya máris találtak egy remek kis beszédtémát, a te személyedben. Miért is változna bármi? Ők olyanok, mint eddig! Ne törődj velük! Inkább ülj le! Végülis hazaértél! - ajánlotta barátságosan.  
Gerard tudta, nem nagyon van más választása, így bátortalanul foglalt helyet öccse mellett. Mikey rögtön a kezébe nyomta a távirányítót.  
\- Csak hogy ne érezd rosszul magad, most te választhatsz tv műsort. - futott át egy gyerekes vigyor a fiú arcán, és Gerard értékelte, mennyire próbálkozik, hogy megtörje benne a frusztrációt. Elvette a távirányítót, de nem kapcsolt át, csak nézte a televízió képernyőjét, de fel sem fogta, milyen műsort sugároz. Legszívesebben sírt volna, de csak ült ott a gondolataival körbebástyázva.  
Mikey hamar ki is szúrta, hogy oda sem figyel a tv-ben zajló eseményekre.  
\- Ha nem érdekel, miért nem kapcsolsz át? Nincs kedved az egészhez, mi? - kérdezte.  
Gerard zavartan vállat vont.  
\- Inkább lefeküdnék.  
\- Ahogy gondolod.- mondta erre Mikey.  
Gerardnak eszébe jutott még valami.  
\- Ha megkérlek, segítesz összeszerelni a számítógépet? Én nem igazán értek hozzá.  
Öccse értetlenül rázta meg a fejét.  
\- Tényleg, akartam is kérdezni, miért hoztad el azt a régi masinát? Egy csomó program nem is megy már rajta. Csak a helyet foglalja. Bármikor használhatod az én gépemet, az sokkal gyorsabb.  
Gerard szemét pillanatok alatt elfutották a könnyek.  
\- A nagyitól kaptam és számomra többet ér bármilyen értékes és mindentudó számítógépnél.- hadarta el dacosan.  
Mikey megszánta.  
\- Oké, csak ne sírj, mást sem csinálsz napok óta! Ha annyira ragaszkodsz hozzá, összerakom majd. - ígérte. Gerard bólintott a szemeit törölgetve.  
\- Köszönöm. Akkor most megyek, behordom a holmimat. - majd felállt a kanapéról és elindult a szobája irányába.  
\- Hát a szobáddal van egy kis probléma. - szólt utána Mikey.  
Gerard meglepődve fordult hátra.  
\- Ezekszerint, a drága szüleink nem mondták...Jellemző...- forgatta meg a szemeit Mikey.  
\- Mit kellett volna mondaniuk?- kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
Addigra már a szülei is megjelentek a nappaliba. Apja még mindig feszült volt, de próbálta palástolni, anyja pedig elővette legszebb mosolyát.  
\- Történt egy kis változás itt mostanában. Akartunk már szólni róla, de aztán közbejöttek a családi gondok. - kezdett bele a mondandójába a nő.  
\- Szóval arra gondoltunk, hogy átmenetileg leköltözhetnél az alagsorba. Sokkal tágasabb, mint a szobád. Egy csendes zug, ahová elvonulhatnál, ha már túl sok neked a világ. - vágott anyja szavába az apja.  
Gerard semmit sem értett. Gyermekkorában tiltották, hogy az alagsorba mászkáljon, mindenféle szörnyekkel riogatták. Rémisztő és mindent elnyelő sötétséggel. Most meg egyenesen felkínálják, hogy ott lakjon?  
\- Nekem igazán megfelel a szobám is. - mondta még mindig megrökönyödve.  
Apja az anyjára pillantott, átadva neki a beszélgetés fonalát.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy nem tudsz most a szobádba beköltözni, mert jelenleg laknak ott. - bökte ki a nő.  
Gerardnak tátva maradt a szája a csodálkozástól.  
\- Ugye ismered Ray-t? - kérdezte apja, még mielőtt a fiú szóhoz juthatott volna.  
Bár egy középiskolába és egy évfolyamra jártak, de Ray Toro, Mikey egyik barátja volt. Jókedélyű, hosszú, göndörhajú srác. Ő és Mikey egy másik barátja Bob, gyakran elhívták magukkal Mikey-t iszogatni. Olykor Mikey Gerardot is meginvitálta és előfordult, hogy Gerard velük tartott. Ray és ő akkor néhány szót váltottak, de Gerardnak nem sok információja volt róla.  
\- Tudom, ki ő. - felelte.  
\- Ray eléggé összeveszett a lakótársával. A vita odáig vezetett, hogy Ray elköltözött, és amíg talál magának új lakhelyet, felajánlottuk, hogy húzza meg magát a te szobádban. - mondta Mikey.  
\- Pár hét az egész.- egészítette ki az anyja.  
\- Ki kellett segítenem a barátomat a bajból. - indokolta Mikey.  
Gerard eltűnődve bólogatott.  
\- Ez természetes...  
Mikey hálásan megveregette a vállát.  
\- Tudtam, hogy megérted!  
Gerardnak tényleg nem volt ellenvetése, hogy Ray az ő szobájában lakjon. Jónak találta, hogy valaki örömét leli a helyiségben, ahol neki többnyire csak rossz érzések jutottak.  
Ám apja ezúttal sem bírta magában tartani a véleményét.  
\- Szerintem Gerard is segített volna egy bajba jutott barátján. Feltéve, ha lennének barátai. - dünnyögte egykedvűen.  
Anyja és Mikey a férfi felé néztek szemrehányóan. Gerard pedig érezte, hogy a rosszkedv fekete árnyai újból elterjednek teste minden pontján, végül a szívéhez érve fájdalmat okoznak. Lesütötte a szemeit. És Frank-re gondolt.  
\- Apa megint irtó poénos. - sóhajtotta elégedetlenül Mikey, amint a férfi elhagyta a nappalit.  
\- Te viszont nagylelkű vagy, Gerard. Gyere, segítek elrendezkedni. - ajánlotta fel az anyja és megsimogatta Gerardot.  
\- Ez kedves tőled, anya. - nézett anyjára Gerard.  
\- Együtt gyorsabban megy. - az asszony megnyugtatóan mosolyogva nyitotta ki az alagsor lépcsőihez vezető ajtót, majd felkattintotta a villanyt. Az egyetlen, ott lévő villanykörte gyér fénye árasztotta el az nagyméretű területet, amit egyelőre még kaotikus rendetlenség uralt. Gerard a lépcsősor tetejéről nézte az egymásra torlódott, porlepte bútorokat, amiket jobb híján oda hordtak le az évek során. A rendezetlenség látványa a saját életére emlékeztette.


	9. Skylines and turnstiles

Az alagsorban töltött első napok rendkívül szokatlanok voltak Gerard számára. Ez a helyiség sosem funkcionált lakószobaként. A megunt, vagy leselejtezett használati tárgyak, könyvek és más egyebek gyűjtőhelye volt. A plafonig feltornyozott holmik fenyegetően magasodtak Gerard felé kisebb korában, ezért anyja többnyire kulcsra zárta az alagsort, nehogy ő, vagy Mikey lemenjen és balesetet szenvedjen. Ez is egy íratlan szabály volt a családban, az alagsor tiltott terület. Pár megszegett ígéret és az ezért kapott büntetések után, Gerard és Mikey nem is mutattak érdeklődést az alagsori szoba iránt. Gerard, míg otthon lakott, sosem gondolkodott azon, hogy odaköltözzön. Viszont, most hogy ez a helyzet előállt, egyáltalán nem tiltakozott ellene és mindinkább kezdett tetszeni neki. Mindent a helyére rakott és bár, az alagsor sötét volt, de pár éjjeli lámpával kicsit világosabbá tette, nem túlzottan, éppen annyira, hogy megfelelően lásson és hogy hangulatos legyen. Ide már nem lehetett hallani az utcáról jövő autós forgalom zaját. A csend hálóként szövődött a falak köré. Gerard így igazán el tudott merülni a gondolataiban, még ha nem akart, akkor is. A gyász nem engedte el a szívét, nem telt el úgy nap, hogy ne érezte volna nagymamája hiányát, hogy ne gyűltek volna könnyek a szemébe emiatt. Sokat sírt, vágyódott Elena szavai, ölelése után, hiányzott neki Somerdale és az esti békés beszélgetéseik, Elena megnyugtató hangja és simogatása. És hiányoztak a színes rózsák is, amiket nagymamája mindig határtalan szeretettel gondozott. Még a tövisek okozta sebek is hiányoztak. Minden, ami a kisvároshoz kapcsolta.  
Nehéz volt feldolgoznia azt is, hogy ismét a szülői házban lakik, ahol az élet nem torpant meg Elena halálával, sőt nagyon is haladt és sodorta magával Gerardot is.  
Apja szigora és kinyilvánított csalódottsága Gerard iránt, egy cseppet sem változott. Folyamatosan álláshirdetéseket böngészett, hogy a fiú minél előbb visszatérjen a dolgozó emberek közé, mintha ezzel egy csapásra semmissé válna a múlt. Mintha sosem létezett volna az a penge, vagy az a doboz gyógyszer, a kórház, vagy az orvosok diagnózisai. Mintha az egész egy ostoba rémálom lett volna csak. A férfi feltűnően kerülte Gerardot, mert képtelen volt elfogadni, hogy azok a tettek, valójában megtörténtek.  
Anyja igyekezett tompítani a feszültséget és próbálta Gerard életébe visszahozni a boldogságot, reggelente, ha nem sietett annyira a munkába, finomságokat készített neki. Mindig volt egy kedves szava Gerardhoz és mivel a fiú nem akarta megbántani a nőt, ha megkérdezte, azt válaszolta, jól van. De hazudott. És félt. Mert minden szétbomlott körülötte. A hangok a fejében folyton ott voltak, éjszaka pedig mindennél nagyobb lármával adták Gerard tudtára, hogy semmi sincs rendben. Borzasztó volt, de Gerard igyekezett nem kimutatni. Mivel szülei állandóan dolgoztak, az öccse pedig iskolába járt, Gerard sokat volt egyedül az alagsorban. Nagyjából az egész napot ott töltötte. Mikey ígéretéhez híven, összeszerelte a számítógépet és Gerard végre újra fel tudta venni a kapcsolatot Frankkel. Alig várta, hogy Frank írjon neki, de a fiú nem tűnt fel. Az üzeneteire nem érkezett válasz több napig. Éppen kezdett aggódni érte, mikor Frank bejelentkezett és elárulta, hogy sajnos elromlott a számítógépe és amíg szerelőnél van, csak a könyvtárban lévő gépen tudnak majd kommunikálni. Ez azt jelentette, hogy sokkal ritkábban tudott írni és az eddig főleg esti beszélgetések rendszertelenné váltak, attól függően, Frank mikor tudott a könyvtári számítógéphez jutni. Gerard ezért a rajzolás felé fordult, hogy az üres, Frankra való várakozással teli óráit kitöltse. Gyakran belefeledkezett a rajzok készítésébe és néha már csak azt vette észre, hogy beköszöntött a hajnal, neki pedig fájt a feje, égett a szeme az egész éjszakás, halvány fényben való rajzolástól. De nem bánta, amíg a rajzolás lefoglalta és tovaszállt egy súlytalan világba, az agyát mérgező, kínzó gondolatok eltompultak.  
Ray, a ház ideiglenes lakója nem sokat keresztezte az útját. Ő is dolgozott, ezért csak este ért haza. Gerard sűrűn hallotta, amint este tíz után nyílik az ajtó és a fiú belép rajta. Néha még elkapta pár szóra az épp lefekvéshez készülődő Mikey-t, de leginkább a csendes ház fogadta és Ray általában egyedül, céltalanul bolyongott a házban esténként. Mint aki nem találja a helyét. Sokszor üldögélt a nappaliban a tv-t nézve, vagy ki-be járkált a számára kijelölt szoba és a konyha között, késő éjszakáig. Gerardhoz, az alagsorba beszűrődött minden egyes nesz, és mivel ő is elég rosszul aludt, arra gondolt, talán ki kellene mennie és csatlakoznia az álmatlan Ray-hez, de sohasem volt hozzá elég bátorsága.  
A hazaköltözése utáni harmadik hétvégén, apja munkahelyi vacsorára volt hivatalos, ahová természetesen vitte az anyját is. Késő estére ígérkeztek. Mikey-nak nem kellett ennél több bíztatás, Ray-vel együtt egészen megélénkültek, elmentek az éjjel-nappali boltba italokért és mire visszaértek, már Bob is megjelent a házban szintén italokkal felszerelve. Mikey zenét kapcsolt, beszélgettek derűsnek és gondtalannak tűntek. Gerard az alagsorban maradt, bár Mikey kérdezte, hogy velük tart e, de nemet mondott. Nem volt kedve és nem is tartotta illendőnek Elena halála után röviddel az ilyesfajta dolgokat. De azt is belátta, hogy nem gyászolhat mindenki egyformán és tudta, hogy Mikey-nak is hiányzik a nagymama, még ha nem is fejezi ki annyira és nem temeti maga alá a letargia. Előhúzott egy köteg rajzlapot és az íróasztalához ülve rajzolni kezdett, a gondolatai teljesen elkalandoztak és nem zavarta különösebben a hangos zene, a könnyed beszélgetés, vagy az italosüvegek koccanása az asztalon. Nem számított látogatóra, éppen ezért lepte meg, hogy egy apró kopogást követően, Ray nyitott be hozzá.  
\- Szia, zavarhatok?- mosolyodott el.  
Gerard szinte megdermedve nézett fel rá az íróasztala mellől. A kezében megállt a ceruza a rajzlap felett.  
\- Szia. Egyáltalán nem zavarsz. - jelentette ki halkan és pillantásaival követte, ahogy Ray beslisszolva az ajtón, egyenesen mellé sétált. Egy pohár italt rakott le Gerard elé az asztalra.  
\- Ezt Mikey küldi. Ha már nem volt kedved feljönni. - tette hozzá.  
Gerard csak nézte a pohár tartalmát, a bizarr színű folyadékot és fogalma sem volt, milyen szeszesitalokból keverte össze az öccse.  
\- Add át neki a köszönetemet. - mondta végül. Ray biccentett és kicsit feszülten álldogált az asztal mellett, hunyorogva az éjjelilámpa fényétől.  
\- Őszinte részvétem a nagymamád miatt. Mikey mondta, hogy mennyire megvisel a dolog. Én is imádom a nagymamámat, nem is tudom, mit csinálnék nélküle.- szólalt meg váratlanul.  
Gerard szíve rögtön összefacsarodott, de figyelmesnek gondolta, hogy Ray kinyilatkoztatta az együttérzését.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, Ray. - a hangja megcsuklott és gyorsan a rajzlap felé fordult, hogy Ray ne lássa a fájdalmát. A fiú figyelmét nyomban felkeltette a grafitceruzával készült rajz.  
\- Nahát, Mikey említette, hogy tehetséges vagy, de ezek a rajzok, több mint szuperek!- lelkesedett a lap felé hajolva. Hirtelen mozdulatával nagyon közel került Gerardhoz, aki úgy érezte, mintha villám futna végig rajta. Ray göndör hajfürtjei szétterültek a fehér rajzlapon, a válla Gerard hátának nyomódott. Szeszesitaloktól édes, forró levegővételeitől megborzongott. Kicsit oldalra nézett és tekintete találkozott a fiú pillantásával. Ray szemeiben eleven és szikrázó csillogás volt, amit talán kis részben okozhatott az alkoholfogyasztás, de volt még mellette valami nyugtalanítóan megfejthetetlen. Ami egyszerre nyűgözte le és zavarta össze Gerardot.  
\- Csak egyszerű próbálkozások. - mentegetőzött vérvörös arccal. Szaporán dobogó szíve, a torkán akart kiugrani.  
Ray a fejét rázta.  
\- Ne szerénykedj! Igenis nagyszerű érzéked van a rajzhoz! - állította.  
\- Kedves, hogy ezt mondod. - Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, hogyan reagáljon Ray szavaira.  
\- Mert ez az igazság. Nem szeretnél a rajzolás területén elhelyezkedni? - kíváncsiskodott Ray.  
Gerardnak nagy álma volt, hogy a rajzaival keressen pénzt, de sosem tartotta magát túl jónak. Csak rajzolt, mert ez örömet okozott neki, a gondok akkor kicsivé változtak és az érzések sem fájtak.  
Félénken bólogatott.  
\- Nagyon szeretnék.  
Ray még mindig ott volt mögötte, már-már hozzá tapadt, mintha sosem akarna elmozdulni és szemlátomást nem zavarta, hogy ez így van. Gerardnak viszont ez zavarba ejtő volt, de ő sem moccant, ült csak ott és szemei az éjjelilámpa kicsit imbolygó világosságába vesztek. Ray pedig bámulta a papírra vetett vonalakat, szakértően tanulmányozta mindet.  
\- Van is egy ötletem. A bevásárló központban, ahol dolgozom, van egy képregény bolt. Megkérdezem, vesznek e fel most munkaerőt. Nem pont rajzolás, de közelebb lennél hozzá legalább. - mondta egy kis idő múlva.  
Gerard eddig is hevesen kalapáló szíve, most még őrültebben kezdett dobogni.  
\- Megtennéd?  
És hitetlenkedve pillantott Ray-re. A semmiből érkezett ígéret, reményt ébresztette fel benne.  
Ray szívélyesen elmosolyodott és széttárta a karjait.  
\- Ha mondom!  
\- Végtelenül hálás vagyok...- dadogta Gerard.  
\- Ugyan, ez csak egy kis segítség, tudom, milyen nehéz az újrakezdés. Legyen az munka, vagy bármi más. Én például, lakótársról-lakótársra vándorolok. Fogd fel úgy, hogy ez a köszönetem azért, amiért elfoglaltam a szobádat és te kénytelen vagy miattam az alagsorban lakni. - vágott a szavába Ray.  
\- Nekem jó itt. - vont vállat Gerard.  
Valóban egész gyorsan hozzászokott az alagsorhoz.  
Ray kétkedő arckifejezéssel tekintett rá, mint aki nem hiszi el, hogy ez így van.  
\- Egész biztos, hogy nem jössz fel és iszol egy italt?- törte meg a hallgatást. Gerard visszanézett rá, pont mikor Ray is őt figyelte. A nyílt szemkontaktustól, a másik érdeklődően fürkésző szemeitől, ismét csendesség telepedett rá, izzadt a homloka, szédült a feje és a vére az arcába szállt.  
\- Lehet, hogy jobbat tudok csinálni, mint ez itt...- tette még hozzá Ray utalva a meghatározhatatlan színű koktélra.  
Ám ekkor felgyúlt az alagsori villany. Gerard úgy megrémült, hogy felugrott az asztaltól, a pohárban lévő ital kiborult, a rajzok pedig a sebes mozdulattól a földre kerültek. Ray a papírlapok után kapott.  
Mikey és Bob álltak a lépcsők tetején csodálkozva és azt figyelve, hogyan szedi fel Gerard és Ray a földre hullott rajzlapokat.  
\- Mi a franc folyik itt? - kérdezte felháborodva Mikey.  
\- Semmi, beszélgettünk. Te küldtél le az itallal.- vágta rá gyorsan Ray, de az ő arcán is halvány pír kúszott végig. Mintha rajtakapták volna őket valamin, ami nem helyes. Pedig csak beszélgettek kicsit az asztalnál. De Gerard jogosnak érezte Mikey rosszalló kérdését. Túlon-túl közel voltak egymáshoz. Összeszorult a torka, ahogyan felkelt a padlóról, kezében a rajzaival. Szinte nem is nézett öccsére, nem akarta látni a leminősítő véleményét.  
\- Beszélgettetek a sötétben? - vihogta Bob.  
\- Itt nincs sötét. - javította ki barátját Ray.  
\- Akkor félhomály...rejtelmes, titokzatos félhomály.- viccelődött ismét Bob, mire Mikey oldalba vágta a könyökével.  
\- Gyere fel inkább! - utasította Ray-t szárazon és épp csak Gerardra pislantott. Ray sajnálkozva ingatta a fejét, de engedelmesen felment a lépcsőkön. Gerard csak nézett utána és hallotta, amint Mikey leteremti a fiút.  
\- Neked mi bajod van?  
\- Mi bajom lenne? Váltottam vele egy-két szót, ez akkora probléma?- kérdezett vissza Ray.  
\- Elárulod, miről lehet beszélgetni a majdnem sötét alagsorban? Nekem ugyanis lövésem sincs, de azt tudom, hogy Gerard nincs jól, ahhoz hogy szórakozz vele.- morgott Mikey felettébb idegesen.  
\- Nem szórakozom. Munkát szeretnék szerezni neki a képregény boltban. Annyira jól rajzol, megérdemelne egy neki való állást. - magyarázta Ray, de Mikey ezt nem hitte el.  
\- Majd mindjárt szentté avatlak! Légyszives, találj magadnak mást, akit megmenthetsz és hagyd békén a testvéremet! - emelte fel a hangját Mikey.  
Csend, majd egy kelletlen beleegyezés volt rá a válasz. Legalábbis Gerard nem hallott semmi egyebet. A szombat esti összejövetelnek pedig rövid időn belül vége is szakadt. Nem szólt a zene, Bob is távozott, és nem sokkal utána az öccse, valamint Ray is aludni tértek.  
*****  
Azután a szombati este után Ray, tartotta magát a Mikey-nak tett ígéretéhez és nem tűnt fel ismét az alagsorban, sőt Gerard egyáltalán nem is találkozott vele. A fiú viszonylag korán ment el dolgozni és késő este ért vissza. Gerard csak a léptei hangját hallotta és ahogy csukódik, vagy nyitódik a szoba ajtaja. Összeszorította belül a szomorúság ettől. Bánta, hogy így történt. Hogy Mikey rosszul értelmezte Ray segítőszándékát. Vagy ennyire a dolgok mögé látott? Gerardnak fogalma sem volt erről az egészről. És ezen gondolkodni sem tudott nagyon, mert apja, kezébe véve az irányítást, jó néhány állásinterjúra elvitte. Majd minden napra jutott Gerardnak egy ilyen megmérettetés, ahol általában nem szerepelt valami jól. De meghagyta apját abban az illúzióban, hogy nem volt olyan vészes, talán most sikerülni fog és megkapja azt az állást, amit az apja megálmodott neki. Bár ahogy a napok múltak, a férfi is úgy lett egyre reményvesztettebb. De nem az a fajta volt, aki könnyen feladta. Eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy talál munkát Gerardnak. Egy ismételt interjú után, egy átlagos délutánon, szó nélkül vitte haza a fiát és ugyanilyen némaságban parkolt le a ház előtt. Gerard idegesen figyelte apját, ahogy a kocsija kormányára mered, aztán lassan rá. Látszott az arcvonásaiban, mennyire nem tetszik neki, amit lát. Gerard sápadtsága, a kicserepesedett ajkai, a szeme alatti karikák, a hosszú, fekete haja. Gerard lefogadta volna, hogy apja egészen más gyereket képzelt el annak idején magának.  
\- A megjelenés is sokat számít. Az első benyomásnak súlya van. Öltönyt kellett volna venned. És nyakkendőt. - jelentette ki rosszallóan a férfi. Mondatára, viszolygás jelent mega fiúban, egyúttal meg is hökkent, szemei végigfutottak az egyszerű, sötét ruházaton és kabáton, amit viselt. Nem szerette az elegáns öltönyöket, amiket a volt munkahelyén, az autókereskedésben ráerőltettek.  
\- Szerinted most sikerülni fog? - hallotta apja kérdését.  
Gerard belül tudta, hogy valószínűleg nem, de ennek ellenére bólintott.  
\- Lehet.  
\- Az kevés. - intett lesajnálóan az apja, Gerard meg nem tudta, mit tehetne még ehhez hozzá.  
Eltelt így pár másodperc, majd apja beindította a kocsi motorját.  
\- Nekem vissza kell mennem dolgozni és anyád is későn jön. Ha Mikey megérkezik az iskolából, készítsétek el a vacsorát! - adta ki az utasítást. Gerard kiszállt a járműból és bólintott.  
\- Rendben.  
A férfi ránézett.  
\- Várd meg az öcsédet, te ne kezdj hozzá egyedül!- kérte nyomatékosan, mire a fiú ismét biccentett és fájdalom kelt életre a szívében, amiért az apja úgy hiszi, teljesen cselekvőképtelen és beszámíthatatlan.  
Az autó elrobogott, Gerard pedig a ház felé sétált. Csendes volt a környék, könnyed szél lengedezett az udvarukban található magas fák között. Gerard benyitott a házba és egyenesen a nappaliba ment. Levette a kabátját és a kanapéra rakta, majd leült és szemeibe omló hajtincsein át nézett a semmibe. Fáradt és ólmosan nehéz volt a lelke. Frank alig-alig írt neki, heti pár alkalomra korlátozódott a kapcsolatuk a fiú számítógépének meghibásodása miatt. A szülei állandóan dolgoztak, Mikey iskolába járt. Napok teltek el emberi szavak nélkül. Gerardnak pedig mint mindig, most is eszébe jutott Elena. A mindig kedves és gyengéd asszony, sosem hagyná, hogy így legyen. Megsimogatná őt és gyengéden a karjaiba vonná.  
\- Annyira egyedül vagyok...- sóhajtotta.  
Gerard szemei magányos és dühös könnyekkel teltek meg. Görcsösen szorongatta ujjai között a kanapén lévő kabátját.  
\- Segíts nekem, nagymama....- tette még hozzá.  
De jel nem érkezett. A délután egyhangúan szállingózott tovább, csak a nappaliban lévő falióra ketyegett halkan. Gerard ült egy darabig a kanapén, majd felállt és hogy keserűségét csillapítsa, a bárszekrényhez lépve, találomra egy üveg alkoholt vett elő, keresett egy poharat is, majd félig töltötte és majdnem egyszerre itta ki a tartalmát. Köhögni kezdett a hirtelen és erős szesztől, ami marta a nyelőcsövét. Az ital kibuggyant a száján és vékony sugárban csorgott le az állán, majd a ruhájára került. Gerard letette a poharat és még mindig köhögve törölgette a pulóverét, majd az ajkát.  
\- Minden rendben?- hallott egy hangot a háta mögül, mire ijedten rezzent össze. Amint hátranézett, látta hogy Ray állt nem messze tőle. A szíve máris gyorsabban kezdett verni és az arca a zavartól bíborszínre változott. Nem tudta volna kimagyarázni, amit Ray láthatott. Hogy délután van és ő máris iszik. Ezért nem is próbálkozott ezzel, de eléggé szégyellte magát.  
\- Igen. - válaszolta szűkszavúan.  
Ray odament mellé és kérdően az italra sandított.  
\- Kaphatok én is?- érdeklődött.  
Gerard válasz helyett kézbevette az üveget és egy másik pohárba öntött belőle Ray-nek. A fiú érdeklődéssel nézegette az átlátszó folyadékot.  
\- Vodka.- olvasta el aztán az üveg címkéjén a felírást. Meglepődés volt a hangjában. Gerard nem is realizálta az ital fajtáját, csak döntötte magába. A gyomra felfordult kicsit. De nem is ettől a ténytől, hanem inkább saját magától.  
\- Azt hittem, munkában vagy. - jegyezte meg alig hallhatóan.  
Ray belekortyolt az italba és helyeselt.  
\- Igen úgy volt, de reggel nem éreztem jól magam és kivettem egy szabadnapot. - felelte.  
\- És már jobban vagy? - kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Igen, csak egy kis pihenés kellett azt hiszem. Mostanában sokat dolgoztam, két kollégám helyett is én túlóráztam. Hiába, hogy ez egy hangszerbolt, akkor is mindig van teendő. - mesélte Ray, aztán a zsebébe nyúlt és egy papírlapot vett elő, amit Gerard felé nyújtott. A fiú kérdőn bámult az iratra.  
Ray barátságosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Igaz, hogy Mikey megtiltotta, de nem bírtam ki, hogy ne járjak utána és képzeld, remek hírem van! Beszéltem a képregénybolt tulajdonosával, említettem neki, mennyire jól rajzolsz, mire azt mondta szívesen megismerne téged! Küldött egy jelentkezési lapot, töltsd ki, aztán majd én beviszem neki.  
Gerard teljesen lefagyott Ray gesztusától. A szavak megakadtak a torkában és melegség borította el a szívét. Hála, amiért a fiú megtette ezt érte.  
\- Nem is tudom, hogy köszönjem meg...- hebegte szaporán pislogva és a szemei máris könnybe lábadtak. Talán Ray nem is sejtette, mennyit jelentett neki ez az esély. Legszívesebben zokogott volna a meghatottságtól.  
\- Igazán nem kell köszönni! Megígértem neked. Csak mondd, hogy boldoggá tettelek és nekem az is elég. - Ray kezébe vette az itallal tele poharát, de csak hogy a zavarát elrejtse.  
\- Boldoggá tettél. - vágta rá Gerard és elcsuklott a hangja. Ray ismét olyan közel volt hozzá, mint az alagsorban, csak most valahogy teljesen másképpen. Sokkal érzékelhetőbben. Mintha Gerard a Ray testéből áramló hőt is érezte volna.  
\- Ezt akartam elérni. - nyugtázta Ray és megitta az italt. A pohár jellegzetes hangon koccant, ahogy kiürülve a bárpulthoz ért és ők csak álltak egymással szemben. Ray szemei Gerard tekintetébe fúródtak. Olyan mélyen, hogy Gerard, ha akart volna sem tudott volna másfelé nézni. De nem is akart. Állta a másik pillantását, mégha reszketett is egész testében. Az arca parázslott és lángokban állt a szíve.  
*****  
\- És van valami terved ma estére?- kérdezte Ray egy kis idő és újabb alkoholos italok után. A furcsa feszültség és az a megmagyarázhatatlan szemkontaktus megmaradt közöttük. Gerard nem tudta mire vélni és mégis jól esett neki. Ezért nem ment le az alagsorba, ott maradt a fiúval és ugyanúgy itta a vodkát vele együtt. Arra gondolt, viszonylag régóta ismerte Ray-t és mégsem beszélgettek szinte sohasem.  
\- Semmi. Vagyis vacsorát kellene készíteni, mert a szüleim későn érkeznek meg a munkából, de édesapám azt mondta, hogy várjam meg vele Mikey-t. - felelte Gerard.  
\- Éhes vagy? - érdeklődött Ray.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem.  
\- Én sem vagyok éhes. De Mikey lehet, hogy az lesz. Biztos örülne, ha tudna mit enni. Esetleg csináljuk meg a vacsorát együtt?- vetette fel Ray.  
Gerardot meghökkentette az ötlet, de nem is volt ellenére. A vodka áttetsző színével és jellegzetes ízével, gomolygó ködöt teremtette a fejében. A félelmetes hangok eltűntek és egész tűrhetően érezte magát. Ray társasága pedig kimondottan jó volt neki.  
A fiú már elindult a konyhába és két receptkönyvvel tért vissza.  
\- Be kell valljam, nem vagyok otthon a konyhaművészetekben. - mosolyodott el és lepakolta a könyveket Gerard elé a bárpultra.  
\- A nagymamám tanított pár könnyebben elkészíthető fogást. - a fiú belelapozott a kötetekbe, szemei átfutottak a recepteken és bevillant, amikor esténként Elenával együtt főzöcskéztek.  
Ray elcsodálkozott.  
\- Te tudsz főzni?  
\- Egy kicsit. Viszont nem használhatok éles konyhai eszközöket. - tette hozzá Gerard és lehajtotta a fejét. Felkészült, hogy el kell mondania miért. De Ray, bár nem egészen értette a dolgokat, nem kérdezősködött.  
\- Oké, akkor majd a késekkel én vágok.Te pedig mondod, mit csináljak.  
Gerard rápillantott és egészen megnyugtatta Ray kedves mosolya.  
\- Úgy jó lesz.- egyezett bele.  
\- Akkor kezdjünk bele. - Ray elégedetten kapta fel a receptkönyveket és az italosüveget, majd a konyha felé vette az irányt.  
Gerard nem tudta, mire számítson, nagymamáját kivéve, még nem főzött senkivel sem. Az anyja nem igazán kérte a segítségét sosem, inkább a mosogatást hagyta rá. Kicsit szorongott, hogy fognak Ray, meg ő együtt működni. De a fiú mindenben remek partner volt. Bekapcsolta a rádiót és míg szólt a zene, folyamatosan szóval tartotta Gerardot. Kiváló mesélő és hallgatóság volt egyben. Gerard megtudott pár dolgot a bevásárlóközpontban lévő hangszerboltról, ami Ray munkahelye volt. Ő leginkább a somerdale-i napjairól és a nagymamájával együtt töltött időről tudott beszélni, de Ray érdeklődéssel hallgatta, mialatt készítették az ételeket. Észre sem vette, hogy elrepült az idő és elkészült a vacsora. Igaz, addigra az alkohol nagy része is elfogyott. De Mikey még nem érkezett haza, és a család többi tagja sem. Így, bár Gerard tudta, hogy nem kellene, de Ray invitálására még bement a szobába. Ahogy belépett fura érzések kerítették hatalmukba, érdekes volt a szobáját egy másik ember által belakottnak látni. Ugyanakkor Ray elég rendszeretőnek tűnt.  
\- Sokat ittam...- ismerte el Gerard. Szédelgett, a járása bizonytalan volt és elmosódott a látása. Leült az ágyra.  
Ray mellette foglalt helyet és nézte őt mámorosan csillogó szemmel. Az ittasságon túl volt a tekintetében valami megkapóan őszinte. Gerard beletúrt a hajába, mire Ray a karja után nyúlt és elhúzta az arca elől. Ez volt az első érintése Gerard felé. A fiú ajkát csendes sóhaj hagyta el.  
\- De jól érezted magad, ugye?- kérdezte Ray.  
Gerard fáradtan bólintott.  
\- Igen és ezt köszönöm neked. Most először nem fojtogatott a sírás a nagymamám miatt. - ismerte be.  
\- Nagyon rossz nélküle?- érdeklődött részvéttel a hangjában Ray.  
Gerard, még így a vodkás italok sokaságán túl is hevesen reagált Elena emlékére. Égni kezdett az arca és a levegővételei nehézzé változtak.  
\- Nagyon. Mintha kitéptek volna belőlem egy részt. A fél szívemet...És minden egyes nap fáj...- lehelte erőtlenül, aztán a földet nézte fátyolos szemekkel.  
\- Sajnálom.- Ray ujjai végigfutottak Gerard karján.  
\- Ray...- Gerard megilletődött a gondoskodó érintéstől. A szemei előtt alaktalan, színes minták ugrándoztak, a szája kiszáradt, a szíve gyorsan vert. A szédülése egyre jobban erősödött. Lehanyatlott az ágyra.  
\- A nagymamám mindig törődött velem. Minden nap szánt arra időt, hogy megöleljen és megsimogasson, hogy jelét adja a szeretetének. Mióta meghalt, ez teljesen eltűnt. - Gerard lecsukódott szemeiből forró könnycseppek törtek utat.  
\- Mindenkinek szüksége van a gondoskodásra és érintésekre. - Gerard érezte, ahogy Ray finoman az ölébe húzza a fejét és simogatni kezdi a haját. Döbbenet és borzongás futott át a testén ettől. De nem szólt semmit, csak sírt csendben. Ray pedig letörölte a könnyeit.  
\- Ha szeretnéd, én itt leszek...  
Gerard bólintott. Nagyon szerette volna, ha nem omlik rá a magány az elviselhetetlen súlyával.  
\- Csak pihenj. - suttogta neki Ray kedvesen. De Gerardnak nem ment most a pihenés. Túlon-túl izgatott volt Ray simogatásaitól és az egész helyzettől. Mintha nem is vele történne meg.  
\- Akarod tudni, miért nem használhatok éles konyhai kellékeket? - törte meg a csendet egy idő múlva.  
\- Persze.- vágta rá Ray.  
\- Azt hittem, sejted. Hogy Mikey említette.- jegyezte meg Gerard.  
\- Mikey egy szót sem szólt erről. - rázta meg a fejét Ray.  
\- Mikor a testvérem azt mondta, hogy nem vagyok jól, akkor azt a mentális egészségemre értette. Ha úgy vesszük, beteg vagyok...- mondta halkan Gerard.  
\- Beteg?- kérdezett vissza Ray.  
Gerardnak beugrott az a másodperc, ahogy a penge megcsillan az ujjai között és ő csak szemez a zavaros tekintetű tükörképével, feleletre várva. Aztán a gyógyszeres üvegcse sötétbarna színe villant be neki, az üveg tapintása és az apró pirulák, amik ezerfelé szóródtak szét, ő pedig egy marékkal nyelt le belőle. Még most is kísértette az ízük.  
\- Nem is olyan régen megpróbáltam véget vetni az életemnek. Kétszer is. Először pengével, aztán az orvosok által felírt gyógyszerekkel. - vallotta be.  
A beismerése érezhetően megdöbbentette Ray-t. Eddig gyengéden simogató keze nem mozdult és ahogy Gerard résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, látta, ahogy megütközve és szörnyülködve bámult rá.  
\- Istenem! Hogy tehettél ilyet?- szakadt ki belőle egy már-már bosszús felkiáltás.  
Gerard nem felelt. Az utóbbi időkben már találkozott ezzel a szemrehányó kérdéssel, amit családja valamennyi tagja feltett neki. Kivéve a nagymamáját. Elena ítélkezés nélkül tudott segíteni neki.  
\- Ez érthetetlen! Hiszen neked az élettel kellene foglalkoznod, nem az elmúlással! - csóválta a fejét sokkosan Ray.  
\- Nem akartalak elrémiszteni. - Gerard nem szeretett volna Ray-nek ilyen kusza érzelmeket okozni és már bánta is, hogy elmondta.  
\- Nem rémisztettél el...csak...ez olyan kegyetlen...hogy ilyenek járnak a fejedben! Annyi mindent nem tapasztaltál még!- Ray teljesen kétségbeesett. Nagyon nem tudta, mit kezdjen a helyzettel és érezhetően összekavarodott az egésztől.  
\- Sajnálom, kiábrándító lehetett ezt hallani. - mentegetőzött Gerard és labilis mozdulatokkal ült fel az ágyon. Ray csüggedten tapasztalta ezt.  
\- Most hova mész? - kérdezte.  
\- Az alagsorba. - válaszolt Gerard. Ittas és lehangolt volt.  
Ray ijedten markolta meg pulóvere ujját és ugyanilyen riadt volt a hangja is.  
\- Gerard, nekem nem számít, ami volt! Nem érdekel, miért csináltad! Úgy értem, beavathatsz, de nem akarom kierőszakolni a miérteket.  
Gerardot elfogta a gyengeség. Találkozott azzal a finom elfogadással, amit Elena részéről tapasztalt mindig és ez megható volt számára.  
\- Maradj itt velem! Kérlek szépen! - Ray hangja lágy volt és türelmes, ez megnyugtatta Gerardot. A fiú visszahúzta maga mellé az ágy szélére és Gerard hagyta ezt. Az este alatt elfogyasztott szeszesitaloktól rosszul érezte magát, a szoba forgott vele és hányingere volt. A ruhái teljesen ráizzadtak, ahogy a homlokán is gyöngyözött az izzadtság. Ray ezzel mit sem törődve, simogatta Gerard haját. Ujjai szerettel futottak a sötét, rendezetlen és izzadtságtól kicsit összetapadt tincseken. Aztán, mikor hirtelen megcsókolta a homlokát, Gerard lecsukott szemei felnyíltak a meglepődöttségtől. A felismerés lüktetve átjárta mindenét. A keserűsége, az alkohollal és kínzóan új izgalommal vegyült.  
Érezte, hogy a fiú ajkai súrolják a haját. Teste szorosan simult Gerardhoz, érintései a hajáról a vállára, majd a hátára kerültek. Reszketni kezdett ettől.  
\- Te nem vagy beteg számomra. - jelentette ki határozottan.  
Gerard hálás volt, hogy ezt hallja, még ha tudta is, mi az igazság.  
\- Ray...- nyögte ki hangtalanul, és nem mert mozdulni az ölelésben, mert félt, ha megmoccan, semmivé lesz az egész, mint egy szédítő álomkép.  
A szemei ismét lecsukódtak, de előtte még látta, ahogy Ray kicsit elmosolyodik. Tiszta szívvel és odaadóan.  
\- Jóéjszakát. - suttogta bele a csendes sötétségbe.


	10. I never told you what I do for a living

Mikor reggel Gerard felébredt, Ray már nem volt mellette, csak az összegyűrődött takaró emlékeztette a fiút az elmúlt éjszakára. A másnaposságtól hasogató fejfájás és az émelygés rögtön rá is nehezedett. Fázott és pokolian érezte magát. A vodka íze még mindig a szájában volt, nem sok kellett, hogy elhányja magát. Ray hiányától csalódottan ült fel az ágyban. Hallgatózott, de csend honolt a házban, így összeszedte magát és felkelt az ágyból. A lába előtt fehér lap hevert, lehajolt érte és felvette. A jelentkezési nyomtatvány volt, a képregényboltba. Valahogy kieshetett a zsebéből. Szédelegve nézte a gépelt betűket, a személyes adatainak kihagyott üres sorokat és eszébe jutott a tegnapi eseménysor. Ami a nappaliban kezdődött italozással, a konyhában folytatódott közös főzéssel és végül itt ért véget, Ray karjaiban. Gerard nagyon összezavarodott. Számára jó volt a tegnap. Jó volt, hogy Ray nem ment dolgozni és szóba elegyedtek. Jó volt beszélgetni vele és jó volt, hogy meghallgatta őt. Az érintései, a közelsége, a testének melege, az ajka, ahogy a homlokához ért, heves felfűtöttséget keltett életre Gerardban. Még sosem találkozott hasonló érzelmekkel. Gondolataiba merülve hagyta el a szobát, kezében a papírlappal. A ház már üresnek tűnt, csak a konyha asztalon lévő kávéscsészék árulkodtak a szokásos reggeli rohanásról. Gerard megtorpant az asztal előtt és találgatta, vajon Ray melyik csészéből ivott, melyik porcelánhoz ért az ajka. Kirázta a hideg, aztán elpirult és kimondatlanul is zavarba esett ezektől a fantáziálásoktól. Ekkor azonban hangok ütötték meg a fülét és rövidesen ott állt nem messze tőle az öccse.  
\- Azt hittem, már mindenki elment. - lepődött meg Gerard.  
Mikey vállat vont.  
\- Láthatod, hogy nem. - mondta halkan, ahogy végigmérte Gerardot, aki a zsebébe gyűrte a jelentkezéshez szükséges papírt.  
\- És minden rendben? - érdeklődött gyanakodva Mikey. Tekintete fürkészően futott át Gerard arcán.  
Gerard határozottságot színlelve bólogatott, de hideg izzadtságban úszott mindene és erőtlennek érezte magát. Fél szemmel a bárpult felé nézett, de az italosüveget nem látta, reménykedett hogy Ray pakolta el és nem a szülei, vagy a testvére, akinek a pillantása amúgy is olyan furcsa volt ezen a reggelen.  
Mikey mindeközben elkezdett pakolni a táskájába. Gerard figyelte, ahogy hanyagul dobálja be a füzeteit. A fiú nem tűnt nagyon jókedvűnek és mivel Gerard sem volt jól, inkább elindult az alagsor felé. Már a lépcsőknél járt, mikor öccse újból megszólalt.  
\- Te csináltad tegnap a vacsorát? Csak, mert egész finom volt.  
Gerard meglepve fordult hátra.  
\- Köszönöm, örülök, ha ízlett.  
\- Emlékeztetett a nagyi főztjére.- toldotta meg még Mikey és egy másodpercre ábrándossá váltak a szemei.  
\- Tényleg?- Gerardot az öröm járta át Mikey dícséretétől. Ennél szebbet nem is hallhatott volna.  
Mikey bólintott.  
\- Jót tett neked, hogy annyit voltál nála, sok egyéb mellett, legalább tanultál pár receptet. - tette még hozzá.  
Gerard is így érezte. Hogy a legjobb volt, ami történhetett vele, a nagymamájánál töltött idő.  
\- Azt hiszed, nekem nem hiányzik a nagyi?- szegezte neki a kérdést ekkor Mikey.  
Szomorúság suhant át vonásain.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Én tudom, hogy neked is rossz nélküle.- jelentette ki. Egy pillanatig sem gondolta azt, hogy Mikey másképp érez.  
\- Az apró, mindennapi dolgokban veszem észre leginkább a hiányát, mint például az ilyen ételek. Szóval, köszönet az élményért. - jegyezte még meg a fiú.  
\- Nem egyedül készítettem a vacsorát, Ray segített. - árulta el Gerard, de ezt rögtön vissza is vonta volna, mert Mikey arca elkomorult és gondterhelt kifejezések költöztek az arcára.  
\- Mármint, közösen főztetek?- kérdezett vissza.  
\- Ray tegnap nem ment dolgozni, mert nem érezte jól magát és felajánlotta, hogy segít. - Gerard torka elszorult és úgy vélte, minden egyes szavával elárulja Ray-t, ezért inkább nem mondott többet.  
\- Oh, értem. A nagybeteg Ray, aki aztán hirtelen meggyógyult, mi?!- Mikey félhangosan morgott és fejcsóválva pakolt tovább.  
Gerard összezavarodott, nem teljesen értette a fiú felindultságát, de mivel nem jutott eszébe semmi, amivel a helyzeten javíthatna, elköszönt Mikey-tól és gyorsan az alagsorba ment. Lent félhomályban úszott minden. A feje majd kettéhasadt a fájdalomtól, ezért lefeküdt az ágyra. Hallotta, ahogy pár perc múlva Mikey becsukja a ház ajtaját és elindul iskolába.  
Újra magában maradt. De alvás helyett bámulta a plafont és rögtön Ray-re gondolt. Arra az utolsó éjszakai pillanatra, álom és ébrenlét vékony határán, mikor ott fekszenek az ágyon és Ray azt mondja neki, hogy jóéjszakát.  
Gerard felsóhajtott. Valami egyszerre jéghideg és tűzforró rohant át rajta, gondolataiban egymást váltották a tegnap este képei, amik most a másnaposság okozta fejfájással keveredtek. És ott voltak a kérdések is. Ray miért olyan jó hozzá? Mi járhat a fejében? És a szívében? Vajon lehet ez egy kapcsolat kezdete?  
*****  
Eseménytelen mindennapok következtek. Ray megint nem keresztezte Gerard útját, korán hagyta el a házat és későn jött vissza. Gerard azt gondolta, talán Mikey figyelmeztette őt megint, hogy hagyjon neki békét. Pedig ő nem ezt akarta! Arra vágyott, hogy láthassa a fiú életteli, vidám mosolyát, a göndör hajkoronát, hogy hallhassa a hangját és érezhesse az érintéseit, de hiába sóvárgott utána, ez nem következett be. Az egyedüli alkalom, mikor összefutottak a nappaliban, csak egy pár szavas beszélgetés volt, mert Mikey is ott állt, ezért mindketten rendkívül zavarba jöttek és Gerard csak átnyújtotta a kitöltött jelentkezési lapot Ray-nek, aki motyogott egy okét, aztán gyorsan elsietett. Gerard kérdéseit megválaszolatlan hagyva.  
Rossz, hogy ennyire ritkán beszélünk.  
Írta Gerard egyik délután Franknek, mikor végre sikerült egy olyan lehetőséget teremteni, hogy kapcsolatba lépjenek.  
Nekem is rossz, de a gépem még mindig a szervízben van és csak akkor tudok írni, ha eljutok a könyvtárba. És sajnos most sincs túl sok időm, csak amennyit az ebédszünetem enged. Betemet a munka...  
Reagált erre Frank.  
Sajnálom, Frank.Tudom, hogy te mindent megteszel, hogy tudjunk beszélni.  
Gerard nem akart követelőzőnek tűnni, csak magányos volt és szinte szomjazott az emberi szavakra, amikből Elena halála óta nem sok jutott neki.  
Biztos nemsokára elkészül a gépem és akkor újra többet tudunk beszélni. Addig nem tehetünk egyebet, csak hogy türelemmel leszünk. De most mesélj, minden rendben veled? Megszoktad már újra a nagyvárost?  
Érdeklődött Frank.  
Nem mondhatnám. Szinte egyáltalán nem mozdulok ki, csak ha állásinterjúkra megyek.  
Válaszolta Gerard.  
És van valami pozitiv fejlemény?  
Kíváncsiskodott Frank.  
Gerardnak eszébe jutott a képregénybolt, ahová Ray segítségével eljuttatta az önéletrajzát. A reménykedésével együtt. Nagyon szerette volna megkapni azt az állást.  
Beadtam a jelentkezésemet egy képregényboltba.  
Válaszolta.  
De hiszen az csodás!  
Frank őszintén örült Gerard kilátásainak.  
Igen, mindig is ilyen munkáról álmodtam.  
Helyeselt Gerard.  
Akkor higgy benne, hogy megkapod, és sikerülni fog!  
Bíztatta Frank.  
Gerard megpróbálta megfogadni a szavait, de nem ment neki. Mindig is kevés volt az önértékelése és sohasem gondolta, hogy az elképzelései valóra válhatnak.  
Ezért döbbent meg teljesen, mikor egy átlagos este, Mikey megállt az alagsorban, a lépcsők alján és pár másodperc csend után kibökte.  
\- Ray azt üzeni, hogy felvettek részmunkaidőbe a képregényüzletbe. Holnap kezdhetsz. Nyolcra várnak.  
Gerard nem hitt a fülének, a gyomra ugrott egyet és égni kezdett az arca. Felnézett a rajzából, a kezében megremegett a grafitceruza. Elképesztő volt ezt hallania.  
\- Istenem...- nem tudta szavakba önteni az érzéseit és nehezen gyűrte le szapora szívverését.  
Mikey viszont nem látszott lelkesnek, neki a kezdetektől fogva nem tetszett, hogy Ray állást akart szerezni neki.  
\- Sok sikert. - tette még hozzá és mielőtt Gerard bármit is szólt volna, már el is tűnt. Pedig Gerard annyira szerette volna, ha együtt örülnek. De egyedül hagyta. Vagyis mégsem, mert Gerard úgy érezte akkor, hogy Elena ott van vele. Szinte tisztán látta az ágyán ülni, hosszú, fehér hálóingjében. Vállát verdeső ezüstösszürke haját érezhetetlen, földöntúli szellők lebbentették meg. De a mosolya nagyon is igazi volt. Míg élt is, mindig így mosolygott. Bátorítóan és erőt adón.  
Gerard szeme könnybe lábadt. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagyanyja segített neki.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, nagymama! - hálálkodott.  
*****  
A bevásárlóközpont egyik emeletének eldugott sarkában lévő aprócska képregénybolt az Elfelejtett bolygó nevet viselte. Mikor Gerard először belépett oda, bár nagyon ideges volt, de rögtön megállapította, hogy mennyire illik rá ez az elnevezés. A hely, mintha a nyolcvanas-kilencvenes évekből ragadt volna ott. Szólt a zene, a sárgára festett falakat képregényekből ismert szuperhősök poszterei borították, a pult mögött lévő magas polcok pedig roskadoztak a régi és újabb képregényektől. A tulajdonos, Mr.Evans, előzékenyen megmutatott mindent és barátságosan tekintett Gerardra.  
\- Ray mutatta a rajzaidat, meg amúgy is csupa jót mondott rólad és ha ő dícsér téged, azt neki el kell hinnem. Mert Ray egy klassz srác. - mondta könnyedén.  
Gerard eddig is vérvörös arca, még erősebb pirosas színt öltött a zavartól. A szívverése Ray nevének hallatán is gyorsabbra váltott.  
\- Igyekszem rászolgálni a bizalomra. - ígérte halkan.  
\- Ha belejössz a munkába és megszereted, beszélhetünk a teljes munkaidőről is. Csak ne félj már ennyire! Ez egy képregénybolt, ezt a munkát nem lehet elrontani! És mosolyogj! - veregette meg a hátát Mr. Evans.  
Gerard bólintott, de a félelmét nem tudta csak úgy lesöpörni magáról. Az idegen, szokatlan szituációk mindig is bénítóan hatottak rá. Egész testében reszketett és alig kapott levegőt az izgalomtól, a háta a ruhája alatt csupa veríték volt. De nem akart csalódást okozni a férfinak, ezért magára erőszakolt egy mosolyt.  
\- Remek! Látom, hogy jól megleszünk!- jelentette ki elégedetten Mr.Evans.  
Gerard első napja a munkamenet megismerésével telt, Mr. Evans türelmesen elmagyarázott számára mindent, aztán kapott egy egész kartondoboznyi képregényt, hogy vegye nyilvántartásba és pakolja ki. Aggodalma, hogy esetleg hibázik, csak lassan halványodott. Mintha egy felolvaszthatatlanul nagy jéghegy lett volna a szíve közepén. A tennivalók lefoglalták, a különféle képregények teljesen elbűvölték, szinte odaszegezték a szemeit a lapokhoz. Közben jött néhány nézelődő és vásárló, Mr. Evans segítségével, Gerard útbaigazította őket. De mindent egybevéve, a kis kereskedés távol állt a nyüzsgéstől és valóban egy nyugodt, kihalt szeglete volt a hatalmas bevásárlóközpontnak.  
Záráskor Gerard nem érzett fáradtságot, szívesen maradt volna még, nem is emlékezett, mikor érezte magát utoljára így. Mr. Evans megdícsérte és azt mondta, legközelebb már egyedül is maradhat a boltban. Gerardnak jól esett, hogy a férfi bizalmába avatta. A vígkedélyű Mr. Evans, családi történetekkel szórakoztatta, míg keresztülvágtak a pláza elnéptelenedett folyosóin.  
\- Elvigyelek, Gerard?- kérdezte az autójára mutatva, de a fiú nemet intett.  
\- Köszönöm, hazasétálok. Nem lakom messze.  
\- Rendben, akkor szép estét! - ült be a járműbe Mr. Evans, majd elrobogott Gerard előtt. A fiú köszönt és sokáig nézett az egyre messzebb járó kocsi után, aztán elindult a parkoló betonútján, amit színes neonfények és reklámtáblák világítottak meg. Az agya egyre csak zakatolt, szinte már fejfájásig. Színes képregénykockák, szövegbuborékok ugráltak előtte, így jól esett neki a kinti hűvös levegő. Nehéz, de valahogy mégis kellemes napon volt túl.  
\- Szia, téged vártalak! - hallotta meg ekkor Ray vidám hangját és ez kirántotta a gondolatai ködös forgatagából. A fiú a pláza egyik padjának támláján ül, göndör fürtjeit aranyszínűvé festette a háttérben világító lámpa fénye. Gerard ledermedve állt előtte. Forróság ütötte meg, mégis fázott.  
\- Szia.- a szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy realizálta a helyzetet.  
\- Nos, milyen volt az első napod? - kérdezte mosolyogva Ray.  
\- Köszönöm nagyon jó! Hálás vagyok, amiért segítettél munkához jutni. Itt csupa érdekes és lenyűgöző dolgot tanultam, gyorsan teltek az órák. - sorolta el halkan Gerard és szánalmasnak érezte magát, ahogy próbált nem ránézni Ray-re. De a fiú mosolygó arca, mágnesként vonzotta.  
\- Örülök. Hidd el, amint belejössz, második otthonként fogod szeretni a helyet. Akartam vinni neked délben kávét, de pont akkor kaptunk árut és nem mehettem. - árulta el Ray.  
Gerardnak jó volt ezt hallani.  
\- Kedves tőled. - illetődött meg.  
\- Majd legközelebb bepótoljuk a kávézást. Vagy akár mást is ihatunk. Vodka, mint legutóbb?- Ray játékosan kacsintott és Gerardnak felidéződött az az este, minden ambivalens részletével együtt. A részegsége miatti ostoba viselkedése okán meglehetősen szégyellte magát.  
\- Bocsáss meg azért, ami akkor történt. - suttogta és leszegte a fejét. Akkor tudatosult benne az is, mennyi nap telt el, mióta kettesben voltak, Ray és ő.  
\- Istenem, reggel majd meghaltam, annyira másnapos voltam! - csóválta a fejét Ray és Gerard egyáltalán nem látott rajta rosszalló kifejezéseket, ez kicsit megnyugtatta.  
\- Én is rosszul éreztem magam másnap. Sajnos, előfordul, hogy többet iszom, mint kellene.- sóhajtott fel Gerard.  
\- Ugyanmár! Ne kérj bocsánatot! Én kész lennék bármikor megismételni. Veled még berúgni is jó dolog, Gerard. - mosolyodott el újra Ray.  
Gerard nem gondolta jónak az ittasságot így utólag. Akárhányszor ez történt vele, utána mindig bánta, hogy az alkoholhoz menekült, de megkönnyebbült, hogy Ray másképp fogja fel a helyzetet.  
\- Köszönettel tartozom, hogy végighallgattál és megértettél. - jelentette végül ki hálával a hangjában. Elena halála óta nem volt az életében senki, aki ezt tett volna vele, kivéve Frank-et, de sajnos mostanában, Gerard bárhogy is szerette volna, meglehetősen keveset tudtak írni egymásnak.  
\- Az egy tökéletes este volt! És egy tökéletes reggel, hiszen melletted ébredtem! - mondta Ray szelíden és ezzel alaposan zavarba hozta Gerardot. A fiúnak a hideg futkározott a hátán. Beharapta az ajkát és csak elmélázva, szemlesütve hallgatott.  
\- Velem még nem fordult elő ilyesmi...- dadogta tanácstalanul.  
\- Hogy más mellett aludj?- kérdezett vissza meglepve Ray.  
Gerard elvörösödve bólintott. Borzasztóan kevés, nagyjából a nullával egyenlő bárminemű tapasztalata volt ezen a téren.  
Ray rápillantott, aztán gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a bevásárlóközpont fénysugarai felé. Mintha kicsit ő is zavarba esett volna.  
\- Hát, velem sem túl gyakran esik meg az ilyesmi és ezért is jelent sokat nekem. Meg más miatt is. - és még mielőtt Gerard bármit is kérdezhetett volna, felpattant a pad támlájáról, ahol eddig ült és zsebébe süllyesztett kézzel tett pár lépést előre. Gerard értetlenkedve nézte.  
\- Te is haza indultál, ugye? - kérdezte hirtelen Ray.  
\- Igen. - felelte rá Gerard.  
\- Akkor menjünk, későre jár.- tanácsolta Ray. Gerard pedig szó nélkül elindult a nyomában.  
Sötét este ereszkedett a városra, a házak ablakából világosságot lehetett látni, a családok ilyentájt ültek vacsorához, vagy nézték a tv műsorokat. A forgalom is enyhült kicsit, főleg arrafelé, amerre Gerard és Ray ment. A fiú kényelmetlennek érezte a csendet kettejük között, az előbb még beszélgettek, aztán Ray elhallgatott és azóta csak ballagott mellette némán. Göndör haja eltakarta az arca nagy részét, így Gerard még lopva sem tudott ránézni, hogy megállapítsa, milyen gondolatai vannak.  
\- Szóval akkor elfáradtál az első munkanapodon?- érdeklődött egyszercsak Ray és Gerard szíve a torkába ugrott fel, amint újra meghallotta a fiú hangját. Azt hitte, elrontott valamit és Ray azért nem szól hozzá.  
\- Nem vagyok fáradt. - tiltakozott, amint szóhoz jutott.  
\- Az első napok az izgatottság miatt mind könnyűnek tűnnek, de lesz olyan, amikor súlyos kimerültség és fásultság fog rád telepedni. Persze ettől, még az Elfelejtett bolygó az egyik legjobb hely a környéken, ahol a munka igazából nem is munka. Egy időben én is át akartam menni oda dolgozni, de nem szerettem volna pácban hagyni a főnökömet, tudod, számít rám...- elmélkedett Ray.  
Gerardnak akkor jutott eszébe, amit Mr. Evans mondott, hogy Ray mennyire megbízható és jó ember. Igazat kellett adnia a férfinek, mindennel kapcsolatban, amit Ray-ről állított.  
Tűzforróság ébredt a mellkasában és egy apró mosoly bújkált a szájánál, de igyekezett titkolni.  
\- A felnőtt lét nem egyszerű, de szerintem bármi jobb a középiskolánál! Szent ég, emlékszel a sulira?- Ray megállt egy gyalogátkelőnél, melynek másik oldalán egykori iskolájuk fehér, hatalmas épülete tornyosult, az előtte elterülő zöld gyeppel, meg az amerikai zászlóval.  
Gerard gyomrában rögtön idegesség ébredt. Az érettségije óta kerülte ezt a környéket, ha mégis erre kellett jönnie, még a fejét is a másik irányba fordította, mert nem tudta elfelejteni a középiskolát. Sohasem tudta kitörölni a gondolataiból az ott töltött szenvedéssel teli, hosszú éveket. Ezer meg egy, szörnyű emlékkép égett az agyába, amik most előjöttek, ahogy meglátta az intézményt. A rengeteg verbális sértegetés, gúnynév, és a fizikai bántalmazások. A tornaóra beli megalázások, ahol a tanár, majd az öltözőben, vagy a mosdóban a sportolók töltötték rajta a kedvüket. Egyszer az egyik fiú úgy megütötte, hogy ömleni kezdett az orrából és a szájából a vér és az egyik foga megsérült. A ruhái rendre elszakadtak egy-egy agresszív incidens után, a taneszközeit, iskolai szekrényét is folyton tönkretették. Az étkezőben sokszor dobták meg ételdarabokkal, az udvaron pedig szeméttel. Számtalan esetet fel tudott volna idézni, mert akárhogy akarta, nem tudott szabadulni azoktól az időktől. A valóságos rémálomtól. Az egész nem volt más, mint a lelke egy részének végleges megsemmisülése. Vér és könnyek. Imádkozás, hogy minél előbb végetérjen. Hogyan is felejthette volna el?!  
\- Miért beszélünk az iskoláról? - kérdezte válasz helyett.  
Ray szomorúan sóhajtott.  
\- Nekem nem megy ki a fejemből, amit akkor veled tett az a sok rohadék! Jó, én is kaptam rendesen, ahogy sokan mások, de veled bántak a legkegyetlenebbül és neked tűrnöd kellett. Egyszer szemtanúi voltunk egy ilyennek a folyosón, én pedig megkérdeztem Mikey-t, miért nem segítünk neked, de ő válasz helyett elsietett...  
Gerard arca teljesen forróvá vált az indulatoktól, amik benne voltak, ahogy nehéz iskolai évei ismét felszínre törtek.  
\- Mikey-t is ugyanúgy bántották! - vette védelmébe öccsét, remegő hangon. Látta maga előtt a gyakori jelenetet, ahogy tanítás után, Mikey egy lila folttal a szeme alatt érkezett haza, ő pedig próbálta vigasztalni, de neki is hasonló sérülései voltak.  
\- Akkor is tehettem volna valamit. Talán. De én olyan ostoba voltam! Csak tétlenül bámultam a te szenvedéseidet, miközben az járt a fejemben, hogy szerencsés vagyok, amiért most nem engem vernek. Amint vége volt az óráknak és az ebédnek, máris rohantam haza, hogy végre otthon legyek és hallgathassam a kedvenc zenéimet, de az sem nyugtatott meg és elég rosszul éreztem magam. Sokszor éjszaka sem tudtam aludni, csak ezen az egészen és rajtad gondolkodtam. És most, hogy veled élek egy házban, gyakran eszembe jutnak az akkori érzések...- mesélte Ray szomorúan.  
Gerard elnézően vállat vont.  
\- Már régen volt.  
\- Akkor is...önzőnek érzem magam. - suttogta Ray.  
\- Nem vagy az. – állította Gerard.  
A fiú szkeptikusan pislogott rá, aztán továbbindultak, a hátuk mögött hagyva a Newark középiskola sötét momentumaival teli épületét. Újabb csendben eltöltött percek peregtek le, mialatt ők csak sétáltak, egészen a házukig, amit beterített az este kékesfeketesége, csak Mikey szobájából szűrődött ki lámpafény.  
Ray megállt az ajtó előtt. Csak nézte Gerardot, Gerard visszanézett rá, kicsit zavartan, idegesen és sodródva a szemeinek színében.  
\- Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. Ne haragudj, amiért cserbenhagytalak!- jelentette ki Ray és ez meghökkentő volt Gerard számára.  
\- Emiatt nem kell vezekelned! - mondta végül szelíden és egy másodpercre elmosolyodott.  
Hosszú idő óta nem tudott mosolyogni semmin sem, de Ray ártatlan gyötrődése eltöltötte a szívét melegséggel.  
Gerard tudatában volt annak, hogy Ray nem tudott volna közbelépni. A sportolók mindig csapatosan támadtak rá és jóval erősebbek is voltak. Tisztában volt ezzel, de szemei mégis megteltek az emlékek miatti könnyekkel.  
A fiú bólintással vette tudomásul, majd benyitott a házba. Gerard ment utána és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Ray azonban nem kapcsolt villanyt és nem is ment a nappali felé, hanem megtorpant és hirtelen ott voltak a sötét, szűk, előtérben a ruhákkal teliaggatott fogas és a sarokba állított, művirágokkal telerakott dekorváza között. Gerard álmélkodva sóhajtott fel, Ray pedig még mindig el volt keseredve.  
\- Bár megváltoztathatnám a múltbeli eseményeket! Évek teltek el igen, de számomra fontos volt, hogy ezt elmondjam neked.  
\- Örülök az őszinteségednek. De nincs miért haragudnom. - Gerard szerette volna meggyőzni őt arról, hogy fölöslegesen emészti magát, de nem volt ötlete, mit is tehetne még. Így csendben maradt és csak Ray lélegzetvételeit hallotta és sejtette mennyire közel van hozzá, alig néhány centire. Érezte a testének melegét, ettől az izgalom fájdalmasan hasított a gyomrába. Állt ott és arra gondolt, egy ilyen hosszú és felkavaró nap után ezt szeretné csak. Éjfeketséget és Ray közelségét. Bármennyire is nem szabadna, de így érzett. Aztán Ray ujjai megérintették az ő ujjait és a szíve mind őrültebb ütemet kezdett verni.  
\- Gerard...  
Ahogy Ray kimondta a nevét, abban végtelen gyengédség volt. Így csak Elena tudott hozzá szólni.  
\- Gerard, tetszel…- szólalt meg ekkor újra Ray. Az ujjai finoman kulcsolódtak az övére. Gerard fázni kezdett ettől a különös érintéstől, de nem húzta arrébb a kezét. A fiú tenyere meleg volt, szemben az ő jéghideg, idegességtől most nyirkos bőrével.  
\- Azt hiszem, már a középiskolában is tetszettél! Én még sohasem éreztem ezt. Olyan furcsa...nem tudom megfogalmazni...És nem tudom, miért is árultam el! Nem kellett volna, mert az ilyesfajta érzelmek egyáltalán nem helyesek. Ugye?  
És itt elhallgatott. Talán Gerardtól vált feleletet, de ő végképp nem tudta, mi a helyénvaló és mi nem az. Sokkolóan hatott rá az egész, nem hitte el, amit hallott. A feje zsongott a gondolataitól, a levegő bentragadt a tüdejében, összeszorult torkán át készült kiugrani a szíve. Ray eddig semmilyen jelét nem adta annak, amit az előbb mondott. Gerard gyakran látta, hiszen hetente megfordult a házukban, hogy Mikey-val lógjon, néha beszéltek egy keveset, vagy az iskolában, ha összefutottak, köszöntek egymásnak, de soha nem volt ennél több. A csodálkozástól nem tudott megszólalni.  
\- Gerard, te vagy az?- hallottak egy hangot és léptek zaja verte fel a közéjük ékelődött csendet. A villany felkapcsolódott, Ray hátrébb lépett párat és mire Gerard édesanyja odaért, már majdnem a nappalinál járt. A hívatlan fénysugár bántóan járta át a házat és tépte sokfelé az előbbi pillanatot.  
\- Jóestét, Mrs. Way. - köszönt tűzvörös arccal, de udvariasan.  
\- Szia Ray, azt hittem, a fiam jött. - köszönt vissza barátságosan a nő.  
Ray egy kósza pillantást vetett Gerard felé, aki még mindig ott állt az előtérben, ugyanúgy elpirulva, kimelegedve és lesokkolva.  
\- Ő is megérkezett, együtt jöttünk.- felelte kurtán Ray és gyorsan a szobájába ment. Gerard már csak az ajtó halk csukódását hallotta. Édesanyja nem figyelt fel zaklatott viselkedésére, boldogan ölelte át.  
\- Kisfiam!  
\- Szia, nem tudtam, hogy te is itthon vagy. - dadogta Gerard, viszonozva az ölelést. Csak öccse szobája felől látott fényt.  
\- Igen, hamarabb hagytam abba a munkát, szörnyű fejfájásom van, lepihentem kicsit. De ez most nem fontos, mesélj, milyen volt az első nap az üzletben?Annyira izgultam érted!- karolt bele az anyja és együtt mentek a konyha felé.


	11. Thank you for the venom

Donna nagyon kíváncsi volt arra, hogy töltötte Gerard az első munkanapját. A konyhába invitálta fiát és elkezdett volna vacsorát csinálni, de Gerard nem volt éhes és megelégedett a kávéval, ami délutánról maradt. Anyja ki sem fogyott a kérdésekből, mindent részletekbe menően tudni szeretett volna, és Gerard más esetben szívesen be is számol minden történésről, de most nem volt hozzá ereje. Csak ímmel-ámmal felelgetett anyja kérdéseire és lélekben teljesen máshol járt. Ray vallomása elképesztette, összezavarta és kérdéseket vetett fel, amikre nem tudta a választ magától. Ezért miután nagy vonalakban megbeszélték a legelső nap eseményeit, Gerard elköszönt anyjától és az alagsor felé indult. Ám a lépcsősorhoz érve, irányt változtatott és rövidesen ott állt egykori szobájának ajtajánál, ami mögül halkan ugyan, de heavy metalt vélt hallani. Elképzelte, hogy Ray fekszik az ágyon és kedvenc előadóit hallgatja, hiszen ahogy nemrég elmesélte neki, már az iskolában is a zenehallgatás volt az egyik kedvenc otthoni elfoglaltsága, ami feledtette vele az iskolai bántásokat. Gerard megértette, ő pontosan így volt a rajzolással, az adott neki menedéket a mindennapok kíméletlenségével szemben. Tehát volt bennük valami közös. Az elveszettségük. És még lehet, hogy sok más is, de Gerard sajnos ehhez nem ismerte elég jól Ray-t. Viszont szeretett volna többet tudni róla. Ácsorgott tétlenül egy kis ideig, hezitálva, bekopogjon e. Szüksége lett volna valamilyen megerősítésre ehhez, de tanácstalanságát a bátortalansága végül legyűrte és mielőtt édesanyja, vagy öccse feltűntek volna, gyorsan az alagsori helyiségbe ment. Lent kibújt a pulóveréből és világosságot csinált. Sejtette, nem fog sokat aludni az éjjel, az este történtek miatt, így megelőzvén az álmatlanul forgolódást, elhatározta, hogy befejezi egy korábbi rajzát. Amint az íróasztalhoz ért, meglátta, hogy a számítógép kijelzőjén üzenet jel villog. Ideges türelmetlenség kerítette hatalmába, napok óta várta Frank jelentkezését. Gyorsan lerakta az éppen keze ügyében lévő rajzlapokat és ceruzákat, majd a gép elé ült.

Szia Gerard! Gondoltam, írok neked néhány sort, mert már régen hallottam felőled. Remélem, minden rendben veled. Elena néni sírján rendszeresen locsolom a rózsákat. A virágok csodaszépek most is. Csak nem tudom, a közelgő tél mennyire tesz kárt bennük...Itt Somerdale-ben persze ugyanúgy mennek a dolgok, mint régen. A maguk unalmas módján. Tudom, most azt mondanád, Somerdale nem unalmas! Én pedig nem szállok ezzel vitába. Már úgysem sokáig kell itt élnem. Képzeld, elmondtam a szüleimnek a tervemet és tetszett nekik az ötlet! Szóval, ha minden jól megy, hamarosan költözöm Newarkba! Már nagyon várom. Olyan boldog vagyok! És te hogy vagy? Majd mesélj, ha van időd. 

Az üzenet délelőtt érkezett, mikor ő már a képregény boltban volt. Gerard örült, hogy hírt kapott Lindsey-ről és Somerdale-ről. Ezáltal, mintha ismét visszakerült volna oda. Somerdale-ben, a Sunset drive-on különösen szépek voltak az ősz színei, a kisváros nyugalmas légköre, a végtelen messzeségbe nyúló erdőségek, mindig megnyugtató hangulatot adtak Gerardnak. Mikor még nagyapja is élt, gyakran járták az erdőt, megcsodálva a lombok alatt rejtőző, változatos élővilágot. Fenyőtobozokat és más terméseket gyűjtöttek, amiket aztán Mikey és Gerard, Elenának ajándékozott. És Elena ezekre úgy tekintett, mint kincsekre, mikor a temetés után a nő holmiját összepakolták, az összeset egy kis dobozban találták meg.  
Gerard egy pillanatra ismét az alagsorban vélte volna látni Elenát. Mintha az emlékezés visszahozta volna őt. A nő ott ült az ágyon, ugyanúgy, mint Gerard legutóbbi látomásában. A fiút ettől megnyugvás szállta meg.  
\- Jó, hogy újra eljöttél. - mosolyodott el az ágyon lévő káprázat felé.  
Aztán gépelni kezdte a választ Lindsey-nek.

Szia Lindsey! Köszönöm, hogy írtál. Tudom, nekem kellett volna jelentkeznem és sajnálom, hogy nem így történt. Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Jó olvasni, hogy a szüleidet is megtudtad győzni, a newark-i költözésről. Nekem hiányzik Somerdale és annál is jobban a nagymama. Nem érzem jól magam itt a nagyvárosban, de azért minden rendben velem, sikerült részmunkaidőben állást kapnom az Elfelejtett bolygó nevű képregényboltban, ami a Bloomfield avenue plázában van. Ma volt az első munkanapom. Rettentően izgultam, szeretném, ha Mr. Evans, a felettesem, elégedett lenne velem. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy gondozod a nagymama virágait. És ne aggódj, a téli hónapokra a rózsák a száraikon kemény kérget növesztenek, így védekeznek a hideg ellen.

Emlékeibe vésődött, mikor nagymamája ezt az információt mesélte a rózsákról és ő mennyire irigyelte a növényeket ezért a tulajdonságért. Bár ő is fel tudta volna magát vértezni a rossz dolgok ellen, úgy ahogy a rózsák harcba szállnak a hideggel. Elena türelmes tanító volt, Gerard pedig próbált minden egyes leckét alaposan megjegyezni. Még most is szóról-szóra el tudta ismételni Elena szavait, hogy ősszel kevesebb a munka a rózsákkal és hogy ilyenkor kisebb virágúak, de így is gyönyörűek.  
Ezektől a tanításoktól, Gerard még mindig érezte magát százszor is Somerdale-be valónak, mint egyszer is Newarkinak. Csalódottan könyökölt az asztalára, aztán,mivel más nem jutott eszébe, elküldte a levelet és egy pillanatra hátradőlt a székén.   
\- Lindsey remekül vigyáz a virágokra. - mondta és bólintott is mellé. Érezte, ahogy Elena mellésétál és gyengéden megsimítja a haját.   
\- Látod, én megmondtam...Ő egy nagyszerű lány....  
Gerard ebben egyet értett és azt sem tudta, majd hogyan hálálja meg Lindsey kedvességét. Aztán eszébe jutott Ray. A fiú gondolatától lázas érzés járta át, fájdalmas vágyódás.   
Bár ne lett volna sötét, és láthatta volna a Ray szemeit és arcát! És bárcsak ne lett volna olyan félénk, hogy akár egy érintéssel is, de reagált volna Ray kijelentésére. Persze, lehet hogy ideje sem lett volna rá, rosszkor voltak, a legrosszabb helyen.   
Sóhajtott, és ettől az asztalra fektetett üres papírlap megemelkedve arrébb mozdult.  
\- Jaj, nagymama...- Gerard nézte a papírt, amire rajzolnia kellett volna, de inkább azt várta, hogy Elena árnyéka fessen halványszürke alakzatot rá. Hogy érezze az ott létét.  
Könnyes lett a szeme. Elena hangja a fülébe csengett.  
\- Én mindig itt leszek Gerard. Csak emlékezned kell rám.  
\- Úgy szeretnélek megölelni! Én nem tudom, mi ez...Ray...És amiket mondott...Főleg az az egy szó. Ez dörömböl bennem folyamatosan. Tetszel...tetszel...tetszel...Miért lett olyan bonyolult minden?  
Nehezen hitte el, hogy bárkinek is tetszhet, hogy bárki másképp nézzen rá.  
\- Te mit gondolsz erről? - kérdezte Gerard.  
De némaság volt, semmi sem történt.  
\- Nagymama?! - Gerard hiába nézett körül az alagsorban, nem látta már, sem az ágyon, sem a felfelé vezető lépcsősoron. Elena az imént még közelében lévő, fénylően áttetsző alakja váratlanul a semmibe foszlott szét. Az asszony eltűnt, mint Newark éjjeli egét bevilágító hold, ahogy rávetült egy-egy nagyobb felhő.  
*****  
Már-már téliesen hűvös volt az időjárás, Gerard újabb munkanapján a plázában. Lassan tényleg végetért az ősz és fel kellett készülni a hosszú hetekig eltartó, végtelennek látszó télre. Gerard nem kedvelte túlságosan a telet, az ideit különösen nem, hiszen ez lesz az első hálaadás és karácsony a nagymamája nélkül. Ez szorongással, borús gondolatokkal töltötte el. Azt tervezte, hogy amennyi időt csak lehet, majd a munkahelyén tölt, feltéve, ha Mr. Evans is beleegyezik. A színes képregények kalandos világa és a tennivalók által legalább hasznosnak fogja érezni magát.   
Valamivel az üzlet nyitása előtt ért be, Mr. Evans a raktárban reggelizett, és mivel ő nem volt éhes, az eladótérben folytatta a legutóbb félbehagyott munkáját, egy nagy kartondoboz képregény rendszerezésével. Rendkívül bele tudott ebbe feledkezni, ezért jó darabig nem is vette észre, hogy valaki áll a bolt még bezárt üvegajtaja előtt. Mikor meghallotta a kopogást és realizálta, hogy Ray az, eléggé meghökkenve, gyorsan az ajtóhoz sietett. Próbált nyugodtnak látszani, nem akarta, hogy ordítson róla az idegesség, de nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy tűzvörössé váljon az arca. A gyomrába belemart az ideges fájdalom, a torka összeszűkült. Napok óta szeretett volna találkozni a fiúval, hiszen nem beszéltek, mióta együtt jöttek haza az első munkanapján, aztán volt az a különleges történés a ház sötét előterében. Ami felett Gerard nem tudott napirendre térni. Ray vallomása kibillentette a világot a négy sarkából. És minél többet gondolt rá, annál zavarosabbá vált az egész. Várta, kereste az alkalmat egy újbóli találkozásra, de valahogy sohasem adódott. Egészen eddig.   
Kinyitotta az ajtót. Ahogy a kulcsot elfordította a zárban, kicsit reszketett a keze és biztos volt benne, hogy ezt Ray is látta, de nem tudott ellene tenni.  
\- Jóreggelt. – köszönt halkan, ahogy kilépett a félig nyitott ajtón.   
\- Szia Gerard! Milyen korán érkeztél. – üdvözölte Ray.   
Most is vidám és energikus volt. Göndör hajáról és kedves mosolyáról Gerard alig bírta levenni a szemét.   
\- Te is. – állapította meg, ahogy szavak jöttek a szájára.  
\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy dolgozol ma, megvárlak és jöhettünk volna együtt, de csak most láttam, hogy itt vagy és gondoltam betartom, amit legutóbb ígértem.- ezzel egy pohár kávét nyomott a meglepett Gerard kezébe. A tűzforró ital kellemesen melegítette Gerard tenyerét. Ray ismét alaposan meglepte ezzel a szívélyes és gondoskodó gesztussal.   
\- Nagyon köszönöm. – hálálkodott Gerard elmélázva a pohárból gomolygó fehér füstön. Ray túlon-túl jó volt hozzá.   
\- Szívesen hoztam, legyen szép napod! – Ray biccentett és elindult a zenebolt felé.  
\- Neked is legyen szép napod! – szólt utána Gerard, mire a fiú megállt és váratlanul visszasétált Gerard mellé. Felsóhajtott és az előbb mosolygó arca komolyra, kicsit riadtra változott.  
\- És még annyit akarok mondani, hogy érdekelsz, Gerard. Én csak el szerettem volna ezt mondani neked szemtől-szembe is.- mondta, ahogy mélyen belenézett Gerard szemébe. Aki ettől szédülni kezdett kicsit. Igazi össze-visszaság volt a fejében, olyan jó lett volna tisztán látni, és értelmes feleletet adni Ray-nek, de ehelyett kábultan bólogatott, óvatosan tanulmányozva Ray arcát. Különös érzések járták át.   
Ekkor meglátta Mr. Evans-ot feltűnni az eladótérben.   
\- Ray, nekem most…-suttogta, de Ray elnézően helyeselt.  
\- Látom, menned kell. És én is elkések, ha nem igyekszem. Majd még beszélünk. – a fiú intett és már el is tűnt a pláza hosszú folyosóján. Gerard pedig megpróbálta visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét, de nehezen ment, mert ez a kora reggeli vallomás, teljesen áthevítette belülről, a szíve közepébe talált és forróbb volt, mint a Ray-től kapott kávé..   
*****  
\- Láttalak tegnap a bolt előtt. – közölte Ray, amikor a pláza mögötti udvaron hirtelen összefutottak. Gerard az üres kartondobozokat vitte a tárolóhoz és Ray is valami hasonlóval foglalatoskodott. Majd inkább feladta és leült az egyik betonpárkányra, miközben szórakozottan lökdöste lábával, az előtte heverő, már amúgy is horpadt doboz oldalát.  
Gerard szempillái megrezdültek és a szégyen, sápadtságként futott át az arcvonásain. Ezek szerint mégsem sikerült olyan jól elrejtőznie.   
Igyekezett legyűrni a heves szívdobogás érzését, megállt Ray mellett és hátát a tárolóépület falának vetette.  
Ismét napok múltak el találkozás nélkül, így mikor ismét munkába ment a képregényboltba, az ebédszünetében direkt a hangszerüzlet felé vette az irányt. Persze nem mert bemenni. Vadul lüktető szívvel, vérvörös arccal, kétségbeesve húzódott arrébb és két nagyméretű műanyag dísznövény takarásában szemlélte a boltban szorgoskodó Ray-t, aki előzékenyen válaszolgatott az érdeklődő vásárlók kérdéseire. Az arcán pedig az a mosoly volt, amivel Gerardot is illette. Gerardnak tetszett Ray mosolya. Kedvesnek találta és megnyugtatónak. Szinte belefeledkezett a látványba és szégyellte magát, amiért nem volt annyi ereje, hogy megjelenjen a pultnál. De nem akarta Ray-t kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni egy váratlan megjelenéssel és nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Azóta is kereste magában a szavakat, és a válaszokat.  
\- Igen…jártam arra. – mondta, némi kínos hallgatást követően.  
\- De miért nem jöttél be az üzletbe?- kérdezte Ray.  
\- El voltál foglalva, nem szerettem volna zavarni. Én...sajnálom…- magyarázkodott Gerard, de aztán rájött, hogy még magának sem tudná bebizonyítani, amiről beszél. Ray nem mosolygott most, sőt kicsit megbántottnak és értetlennek tűnt.   
\- Félsz valamitől?- érdeklődött.  
Gerard persze félt, de nemet intett. A föld alá tudott volna süllyedni az értelmezhetetlen viselkedése miatt.  
Akárhogy is, de azzal, amit Ray a házuk előterében, majd a képregény bolt üvegajtajában mondott neki, átlépett egy határt. Már nem tudott rá úgy tekinteni, mint Mikey egyik barátjára, akivel olykor ő is váltott egy-két szót, vagy ivott pár italt.  
Minden megváltozott, súlyos szavak lettek kimondva, amik mögött érzések lapultak és neki ezzel szembesülnie kellett. Feldolgoznia és reagálnia, hiszen, bár Ray nem mondta, de valamilyen visszajelzésre számított.   
Ray végül küldött feléje egy apró, bíztató mosolyt.  
\- Oké, aranyos volt, ahogy ott álldogáltál a pláza dekorációi között, de legközelebb nyugodtan gyere be! Vagy tőlem tartasz?- tudakolta. Kíváncsi pillantásai, barna szemeinek tüze szinte égette Gerard arcát. Megrázta a fejét. De hiába tagadta, volt valami a rémületszerű a tettei mögött, ami nem Ray-nek szólt, inkább a helyzet ismeretlenségének.  
Ray szemében látszott a hitetlenkedés.  
\- Figyelj, Gerard, én törődni szeretnék veled és jó lenne, ha te is így éreznél irántam, de tudom, hogy a dolgok nem működnek ilyen egyszerűen. Sajnos akárhogy igyekszem, fogalmam sincs, mi járhat a fejedben! – csóválta a fejét.  
Gerard hangosan felsóhajtott. A tehetetlenségtől olyan erősen harapta be az ajkát, hogy kiserkent a vér belőle. A fémesen sós íz gyorsan terjedt szét a szájában.   
Nem tudni, mi jár a fejében, mondták már ezt páran, a családja, vagy a kezelőorvosa a pszichiátrián. Sokszor ő sem tudott átlátni a saját kaotikus gondolatain, amiket a gyötrő belső hangok csak kuszábbá tettek. Ezért hát nem is neheztelt Ray-re, amiért ezt mondta. Mert teljesen igaza volt.  
\- De nyugodj meg, biztosan nem vetem rád magam, akkor sem, ha például üres a bolt! – tette még hozzá Ray, majd felállt és hátat fordítva neki, dacosan tovább pakolta a dobozokat a tárolóba. Csak a papír megtöréskor jellegzetes ropogását hallotta. És figyelte a haragot Ray mozdulataiban. Gerard szomorúan bámult a semmibe. Azt akarta legkevésbé, hogy magára haragítsa Ray-t. Hiszen ő jó volt hozzá, meghallgatta, simogatta és kávét is vitt neki minap. Ő pedig hálából csak bujkál, meg sem szólal és idegesítően viselkedik. Nem is érdemelte meg Ray figyelmének egy másodpercét sem. Viszolygást érzett maga iránt.   
\- Igen Ray, tudom!– jegyezte meg végül egészen magabiztosan. Nem is értette, hogy jutott Ray-nek eszébe, hogy neki ilyen irányú aggodalmai lennének, de nem akarta tovább keseríteni a fiút és mentegetni a szánalmasan bonyolult és beteg személyiségét. Összeszedte minden bátorságát és óvatosan végigsimított a vállán, mire Ray csodálkozva fordult hátra.   
\- Tudom, hogy semmi ilyet nem tennél! – egészítette ki Gerard szavakkal is a cselekedetét.   
A pillantásaik egymásba fúródtak és Gerardnak a hűvös idő ellenére is, egészen melege lett Ray fürkésző tekintetétől. A barna szempár gondosan végigpásztázott rajta minden részletet.  
\- Nem akartalak megbántani, Ray. Kérlek, ne haragudj, amiért sokszor nem logikusan cselekszem. – mentegetőzött Gerard. Eszébe villant, mikor Elena rosszul lett és nem hívta telefonon a szüleit. Pedig tudta, hogy azt kellene. És ez csak egy ilyen tette volt az emberek felé, akik vártak tőle valamit és ő nem megfelelően reagált. Milyen nagyszerű lett volna könnyedén besétálni Ray munkahelyére, köszönni neki, beszélni vele, de ő inkább a félelmeibe süllyedve, gyorsan dobogó szívvel és titokban nézegette.  
Ray bólintott és ismét elmosolyodott.  
\- Hát nehéz téged megfejteni. De nincs baj, Gerard….  
*****  
Gerard csak feküdt a félhomályos alagsorban, az ágyán és a plafon felé nézett. Már órák óta otthon volt, de napoknak vélte. Számolta magában a másodpercek elmúlását. Néha azt gondolta, megállt az idő és gúnyosan az arcába nevetett, a végtelenséget büntetésként rá hozva.   
Bár Ray, úgy tűnt nem neheztelt rá, Gerard mégsem tudott megkönnyebbülten örülni ennek. A napjára rányomta a bélyegét a pláza udvarán történt esemény. Hibáztatta magát az átkozott, furcsa viselkedése miatt. Elszorult a torka és az ideges sírás fojtogatta. De azért igyekezett a munkáját megfelelően végezni. Sajnos azonban a legyőzhetetlen képregényhősök sem tudtak beférkőzni zavaros gondolatai közé és elhallgattatni a hangokat, amik egész álló nap a fejében cikáztak. Ráadásul, Ray-nek túlóráznia kellett, így Gerard egyedül indult haza. Elhaladt a hangszerüzlet előtt és a kirakat üvegében látta, ahogy Ray ül egy széken és gitárt hangol. Teljesen elfeledkezett a külvilágról, nem is vette észre a kirakatnál álldogáló Gerardot, aki ujjaival észrevétlenül rajzolta körbe alakját az átlátszó üvegen, arra várva, hogy a fiú esetleg arra néz és felfigyel rá. De akkor belépett a boltba pár vásárló és Gerard inkább elhagyta a plázát.   
Lehangoltan, nehéz szívvel ért haza és ez a szomorúság rajta maradt a nap hátralévő részében is. Nem volt kedve rajzolni sem, csak hevert az ágyán és hallgatta belül a hangokat, az idegtépő zúgást, amiktől kettéhasadtak a gondolatok az agyában. Voltak az ésszerűbbek és a teljesen félelmetesek. Egyúttal harag perzselte önmaga iránt és erős vágyakozás Ray irányába. Elképzelte ismét azt az estét, ahogyan megcsókolta a homlokát és a fülébe suttogott. Ettől az izgatottság végigfutott rajta, elárasztotta és megállapodott a legérzékenyebb testrészén. Fura volt, hogy így érez, hogy ennyire akarja azt, amiről pontosan nem is tudja, micsoda és hogyan működik.   
Nézegette a csuklóját, a már elhalványult, hosszú vágásnyomokat, aztán megkereste az éjjeliszekrénye fiókjában a nyugtatós üveget. Olyan egyszerű lenne egy mozdulattal bevenni az összes pirulát, mint legutóbb! Csak úgy kilépni az életből. Kitudja, talán most nem hibázná el. Létezésének minden percében egy csődnek gondolta magát. Mert az is volt, egy szomorú és sötét csalódás, akivel a szülei sem tudtak mit kezdeni, az apja szégyenkező arca mindig előtte volt. A szégyen, ami a saját fia öngyilkosságai miatt jött létre, haragot szült a férfinél és hűvös távolságtartást. Anyja kedves volt, de csak azért, mert szánta őt. Mikey meg tagadhatatlanul össze volt zavarodva, de talán azt vélte, az ilyen öngyilkos magatartás fertőző lehet, és ő is próbálta minél kevesebbet felkeresni. Pedig Gerardnak annyira kellett volna öccse társasága, mint a levegő, jó lett volna újra úgy vele tölteni az estéket, mint régen. Beszélgetve, iszogatva, minden titkukat megosztva egymással. Most már nem voltak ilyen alkalmak, testvére másokkal múlatta az idejét és ez fájdalommal töltötte el Gerardot.   
Úgy érezte, Mikey napról-napra messzebb sodródott tőle, pedig kisebb korukban megesküdtek minden szentre, hogy kitartanak a másik mellett és a bajban segítenek egymásnak. És Gerard most bajban volt…  
Végül elrakta a nyugtatósüvegcsét, mindösszesen egy szem gyógyszert vett be, mert az idegességtől fájni kezdett a mellkasa és össze-vissza kalapált a szíve.   
Estefelé a számítógépe üzenetet jelzett. És nagy meglepetésére, Frank írt neki.

Szia Gerard, itt vagy? 

Gerard a géphez ült és válaszolt.

Szia Frank. Igen. Minden rendben veled?

Köszönöm, igen. Már azt hittem, ma sem tudunk beszélni. Sajnos a gépemet még nem kaptam vissza a szervízből és mostanában rengeteg pluszmunkát is kell vállalnom, alig van időm valamire. 

Panaszkodott Frank.

Semmi gond, mióta én is dolgozom, hamarabb eltelik egy nap, észre sem veszem és zár a bolt, pedig mintha előbb léptem volna be nyitásra.

Írta erre Gerard.

Akartam is kérdezni, milyen az új munka? Úgy örülök, hogy sikerült megkapni álmaid állását.

Frank öröme igazán jól esett Gerardnak, de most, akárhogy szerette volna, nem tudott kellően a kommunikációra koncentrálni, meglehetősen szétesettnek érezte magát.

Nagyon tetszik.

Írta be szűkszavúan.

Írsz részleteket? Milyen a főnököd, vannak e munkatársaid? Mik a feladataid? Biztos izgalmas lehet egy képregénybolt.

Gerard nem akart undok lenni, de alig látta a billentyűzet betűit, a feje szédült a nyugtatótól. Azt kívánta magában, hogy legyen áramszünet és ne kelljen folytatniuk a beszélgetést, nem akarta a rosszkedvével lehangolni Franket, aki lelkesen kérdezgette. 

Minden jó, Mr. Evans, a felettesem, nagyon rendes, munkatársaim nincsenek, ha nem én vagyok az üzletben, akkor Mr. Evans és van, hogy mindketten ott vagyunk. A képregényeket kell jegyzékbe venni, beárazni, kirakni, ha vásárló jön kiszolgálni, kezelni a kasszát és záráskor rendet tenni. Nem egy forgalmas bolt, mindent el tudok végezni időben.

Gerard gyorsan és szinte automatikusan sorolta fel a napi rutint, pedig valójában sokat tudott volna áradozni az Elfelejtett bolygóról, hogy milyen barátságos a légkör, a halványsárga falaival és a nyolcvanas évek halkan szóló zenéivel és mikor belép oda nyitáskor, Mr. Evans már megfőzte a friss kávét, aminek illata átjárja az egész kis üzletet.

És mikor tudnánk személyesen is találkozni?

Vetettel fel az ötletet Frank váratlanul, ezzel letaglózva Gerardot. Erre most egyáltalán nem számított.

Találkozni?

Fogalmam sincs, mikor lesz újra jó a számítógépem és amúgy is terveztük már régebben, hogy szemtől-szembe beszélünk. Csak sok minden közbejött. De én nem felejtettem el. És még mindig komolyan gondolom. 

Írta Frank.

Gerard emlékezett arra, hogy szó volt egy találkozóról, de aztán meghalt a nagymamája és az egész homályba veszett. Frank ugyan meglepő módon, eljött Elena temetésére, de nem ment oda Gerardhoz, felfedve kilétét. 

Én sem felejtettem el, Frank és találkozhatunk valamikor a közeljövőben.

Válaszolta végül. Nem szerette volna megbántani Franket, de kétségei voltak, csakugyan jó ötlet e, ez a találkozás. Kíváncsi volt Frankre persze, nagyon is, de egyáltalán nem tartotta magát jó társaságnak.

Valamikor a közeljövőben? Ez elég lerázósan hangzott. 

Reagált Frank csüggedten.

Gerard szíve összefacsarodott, egyáltalán nem állt szándékában lerázni Franket. 

Nem úgy gondoltam, bocsáss meg. Ma valahogy nem tudom megfelelően kifejezni magam. 

Mentegetőzött.

Rossz napod volt?

Kérdezett vissza Frank.

Gerard agyában gyorsan végigpörgette a napot és persze Ray-re gondolt, akit valamilyen szinten ugyanúgy megbántott, mint most valószínűleg Franket. Nem akart senkivel sem ilyen lenni.

Csak fáradt vagyok.

Felelt a kérdésre.

Látom, most nincs kedved beszélgetni, majd máskor folytatjuk. Rendben?

Frank úgy látszott, megelégelte az egészet.

Ne légyszíves, maradj még!

Kérte ijedten Gerard és arra gondolt, ha Frank nem lép ki a beszélgetésből, tényleg összeszedi magát. De Frank a távozás mellett döntött.

Inkább pihenj, nekem lassan úgyis be kellene fejeznem, nemsokára zár a könyvtár. De írok, amint tudok. Szép estét, szia.

Rendben, neked is szép estét.

Írta letörve Gerard és amint a chat ablak üres lett, reményvesztetten sétált el az ágyáig, megfogadva, hogy az este további óráiban, inkább nem szól senkihez sem, hátha nem bánt meg több embert.  
*****  
Az este a szokásos módon, csendesen telt. Általában ez volt jellemző a család hétköznapjaira. Apja amúgy is elég magának való ember volt, és a beszélgetés sem volt az erőssége, munka után, a dolgozószobájába vonult vissza, de többnyire nem dolgozott, csak rendezgette az íratait. Édesanyja pedig a hálószobában foglalta el magát mindenféle női magazinok olvasásával. Mikey az estéit tanulással töltötte, ha pedig nem volt leckéje, a számítógépén játszott. Gerardnak jelenleg az alagsor magánya maradt. Az ágyon fekve, gondolatokba temetkezve. A rosszkedve egy idő után nyugtalanságba csapott át, amit maga sem tudott hova rakni. Túl szűknek találta az ágyat, ahol feküdt, az alagsort, ahol volt. Úgy tervezte, hogy aznap este már nem is mozdul ki onnan, de ez az elképzelése még egy nyugtatóval és pár órával később megváltozott. Felgyalogolt a lépcsősoron és egy pillanatra megállt a teljesen kihalt házban. Mintha már mindenki aludt volna, egyik helyiségből sem hallott hangokat. A nappaliba ment és bekapcsolta a tv-t, majd szinte teljesen levette a hangerőt, hogy ne ébresszen fel senkit. Nem sűrűn nézett televíziót, zavarták a villódzó képek, a harsány, sokszor bizarr reklámok és elszomorították a híradóban lévő negatív, erőszakos bűncselekmények, amiket nap, mint nap emberek követtek el egymás ellen. Ezért most is csak meredt a képernyőre, de nem tudta, mi megy benne. Viszont legalább elterelte figyelmét a hangokról és a mai, remeknek nem mondható napjáról.   
Amikor tíz óra után nyílt a bejárati ajtó és Ray lépett be rajta, Gerardban meghűlt a vér. Ijedten felugrott a kanapéról és kikapcsolta a televíziót, de már nem sikerült lerohannia az alagsorba, mert Ray addigra beért a házba és álmélkodva bámult rá.  
\- Szia, te még ébren?- mosolyodott el.  
\- Szia, nem tudok aludni. – vallotta be Gerard és azt találgatta magában, vajon Ray észlelte e, a pánikszerű menekülését.  
\- Igen, ez velem is gyakran megesik, és nem valami jó. – értett egyet Ray.  
Gerard bólogatott, majd elindult az alagsorba, de pár lépést követően Ray utánaszólt.  
\- Gerard?  
A fiú a nevének hallatán idegessé vált, de ez nem a rossz fajta idegesség volt, amitől a gyomra fájt, légszomja, sírhatnékja lett, vagy kellemetlen érzés jelent meg a mellkasában. Ez várakozás volt, türelmetlen kérdésekkel, amitől izzadni kezdett a tenyere és összeszorult a torka. Szíve máris gyors ütemre kapcsolt.   
Visszafordult és kérdőn nézett Ray-re.  
\- Még én sem vagyok álmos. Ha gondolod, beszélgethetünk. – ajánlotta Ray, kicsit szégyellősen.  
\- Jó. – egyezett bele rögtön Gerard.  
Egy másodpercet sem kellett gondolkodnia a válaszon. Úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik Ray-nek.  
Ray arcán elégedettség tükröződött, levette a kabátját, a cipőjét és bement a szobájába. Gerard látta, ahogy villanyt kapcsolt, majd szélesre tárta az ajtót.  
\- Gyere csak. – invitálta barátságosan, mire Gerard belépett a szobába.  
Ügyetlenül torpant meg a küszöb után, míg Ray megigazította az ágyneműt.   
\- Ülj le.- kínálta hellyel és míg Gerard helyet foglalt az ágyon, ő behúzta a sötétítőfüggönyt.  
Majd ő is leült, de láthatóan zavarban volt, viszont ezt egy visszafogott mosollyal igyekezett elrejteni. Csak az arcán lévő halvány pirosság utalt a bizonytalanságára.  
\- Figyelj, délelőtt nem akartam utálatos lenni. – sóhajtott fel, pár másodperces némaság után, ahogy ölébe ejtett kezekkel pillantott Gerardra.  
\- Nem voltál utálatos. – vágta rá Gerard és lesütötte a tekintetét.  
Inkább ő volt érthetetlen.  
\- Az voltam és sajnálom. De tudnod kell, én nem olyan vagyok, aki kihasználja a helyzetet. Mindig is azt gondoltam, azzal senki sem lesz felnőttebb, vagy több, ha mindenkivel lefekszik, vagy ha eszközként használja a szexualitást. Erről eszembe is jutott valami. Utálni fogod, de megint a középiskolával jövök. Emlékszel az irodalom tanárnőre? Mrs. Baley-re?- Ray rásandított Gerardra.   
\- Persze. – felelte Gerard.  
Mrs. Baley volt az egyetlen, aki tanárként, de mégis emberszámba vette őt. A mindig kedves és jószándékú tanárnő, sokat segített neki a tananyagban, amellett elítélte az iskolai bántalmazásokat, bár sokat nem tehetett az ügy érdekében, mert vele ellentétben, a többi tanár, mindenben a sportolókat támogatta. Mrs. Baley-től mindig lehetett kérni egy új esélyt a javítódolgozatokra és az órái is igen érdekesek voltak.  
\- És emlékszel, mit láttunk azon a délutánon?- kérdezte váratlanul Ray.  
Gerard már a gondolattól is elvörösödött. Természetesen tudta jól, miről beszélt Ray. Aznap sikerült lekésniük az iskolabuszt és még volt némi idejük a következőig, így Mikey, Bob, Ray és ő, az udvar egy hátsó szegletében üldögéltek, azokon a padokon, ahol jobbára csak a sportolók ülhettek. Átlagos, egyhangú délután volt, a nap beragyogta az iskola szürke betonját, és fényei játékosan bújtak át a padoknál álló terebélyes fák zöld levelein. Csend volt és kihaltság. Ilyenkor az amúgy kegyetlen és gyűlöletes iskola, egészen elviselhetőnek látszott. Nem csináltak semmi különöset, ültek a padon és várták a buszt, Mikey elővett valami elmaradt házifeladatot és azt írta, Bob és Ray halkan beszélgettek semmiségekről, ő pedig csak elmerült a gondolataiban. Akkor látta meg az egyik földszinti tanterem félig elhúzott függönye mögött a mozgolódást. Mrs. Baley jelent meg az asztalnál és rövidesen benyitott az igazgató Mr. Ford. Megszokott jelenet, két tanár rövid eszmecserét tartott például egyik-másik diákról, vagy tanítási módszerekről. Ám ezúttal nem ez történt, Mr. Ford, bezárta a terem ajtaját, aztán nem törődve semmivel sem, Mrs. Baley-hez lépett és megcsókolta. A látvány egészen szürreális volt és letaglózta Gerardot. Egy hitetlenkedő sóhajt hallatott, ahogy a döbbenet kiült az arcára és ledermesztette. Persze tudta, hogy az lenne helyes, ha elfordulna, és úgy csinálna, mintha nem látott volna semmit, és mindezt addig kellene megtennie, míg a többiek fel nem figyelnek. De már késő volt. A mindig szemfüles Bob érzékelte, hogy valami történt és vigyorogva lépett oda hozzá.  
\- Te meg mi a jó eget bámulsz arra, Way? – ám alighogy kérdését a száján kiejtette, ő is szembesült a földszinti tanterem egyértelmű történéseivel.  
\- A rohadt életbe! – káromkodott egyet tágra nyílt szemekkel és még mielőtt Gerard szépen megkérhette volna, hogy ne szólaljon meg, máris hátrakiabált Ray-nek és Mikey-nak.  
\- Nem fogjátok elhinni, hogy Baley és Ford mit csinálnak tőlünk néhány méterre! – és hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, el is kezdett nevetni. Ray és Mikey összenéztek és komótosan Bob mellé ballagtak. Mrs. Baley és Ford tanár úr addigra már kezdtek megszabadulni a ruháiktól, vagyis annak egy részétől. Az idős és nagy tiszteletnek örvendő igazgató, éppen vehemensen hámozta ki a tanárnőt a szolid, pasztellszínű kardigánjából. Közben meg úgy csókolták egymást, mintha nem lenne holnap.  
\- Hűha…- összegezte Ray, mert nem jutott más az eszébe.  
\- Abba ne hagyjátok! Tanári értekezlet, extrákkal! – vihogta Bob.  
Mikey a fejét csóválta és mélységesen fel volt háborodva.  
\- Hogy két felnőtt ember ennyire ne bírjon az ösztöneivel!   
\- Hiszen mindkettőnek családja van. – jegyezte még meg Ray.  
\- Én sosem láttam őket együtt még csak beszélgetni sem. – motyogta Mikey.  
\- Egészen jól titkolták. Eddig. Ha én holnap elmondom az osztályban…  
\- Eszedbe ne jusson! Erről hallgatnunk kell, az állásukba kerülhet! – vágott Bob szavába Ray.  
\- Na és, kit érdekel? Tiszta sor, hogy tesznek az egészre és jelenleg egyikük fejében sem forognak családdal, vagy a munkával kapcsolatos gondolatok. Sőt, megkockáztatom, hogy Ford fejében nincs már vér sem, ha értitek, mire gondolok…  
Bob ostoba, éretlen beszólásai és a látvány tőlük nem messze, olyan érzést keltett Gerardban, mintha egy filmben lett volna statiszta. Az agya azt diktálta, hogy forduljon el, ne is nézzen oda, de képtelen volt ezt megtenni és csak figyelte, az egymásba gabalyodó, hiányos öltözetű testeket. Azt a szenvedélyt, amivel még sosem találkozott. Lángok gyúltak az arcán, érezte, milyen forró lesz mindene, még a vére is. És kimondhatatlanul zavarba esett. Ahogy Mikey és Ray sem érezték túl kényelmesen magukat. Az egyetlen, akiből ez mást hatást váltott ki, az Bob volt, ő idétlen kommentárokkal és röhögésekkel szórakoztatta magát.  
A kellemetlen helyzetnek az iskolabusz megjelenése vetett véget, de hazafelé mindannyian szó nélkül, gondolataikba süllyedve ültek és próbálták feldolgozni a nem mindennapi élményt. Mikey később dühösen, olyanokat mondott Gerardnak, hogy nagyot csalódott Mrs. Baley-ben és hogy mint ember, előtte leszerepelt véglegesen. Gerard nem akarta tévesen megítélni a tanárnőt, hiszen nem tudhatta, mi vezetett odáig, hogy intim helyzetbe került Mr. Forddal. Viszont folyton a szemei elé furakodott a kép, ha a tanárnő irodalomóráin ült és mindig zavart lett tőle. És furán izgatott. Nem értette, miért hatott rá ez így, de ha arra gondolt, milyen szeretettel és finoman érintette meg Mr. Ford Mrs. Baley-t, elöntötte a heves vágyakozás, amitől egyszerűen képtelen volt az óra menetére figyelni. A tanárnő mosolyogva kérdezgette óra után, mi az oka a szétszórtságának, és miben tudna segíteni neki, de ő csak elpirult, dadogott és gyorsan elhagyta a termet.  
A botrány természetesen nem váratott magára sokáig, kitudódott az affér és a tankerület szigorú döntést hozott, Mrs. Baley-t, Glen Ridge-be helyezték át azonnali hatállyal. Míg Mr. Ford kerülve az ezzel járó szégyenkezést, a kollégák gúnyos pillantását, felmentését kérte és egy másik newark-i intézményben vállalt munkát. Nem tudni, hogyan derült ki a két tanár viszonya, de Mikey megvádolta Bobot, hogy talán ő fecsegett erről valakinek. Ezt Bob tagadta, sőt jól meg is sértődött a feltételezésen. Gerard emlékezett, sokáig beszédtéma volt ez az ügy az iskola falain belül.   
\- Én sajnáltam Mrs. Baley-t, biztos megviselte ez az egész. - mondta részvéttel a hangjában Gerard, ahogy az emlékek forgószele felkapta, aztán visszarepítette a jelenbe.  
\- Igen, kár hogy nem maradhatott az iskolában. Főleg, hogy utána megkaptuk Mr. Parkert, aki hát mind tudjuk, milyen pocsékul oktatott. De a suliban sokan arról pletykáltak, hogy Mrs. Baley érdekből feküdt le Mr. Forddal, hogy feljebb jusson, igazgató helyettes akart lenni és ezt bármilyen úton képes lett volna elérni. Ha ez igaz, elég undorító, hogy a szexet használta fel és fordította a saját boldogulására. A felnőttkorban az a legjobb, hogy nem kell magyarázkodni, mert természetes, ha van szexuális életünk, amivel elvileg, ha felelősségteljesek vagyunk, jól lehet érezni magunkat. De Mrs. Baley esete tipikus példája annak, hogy ez rosszul is végződhet. – elmélkedett Ray.  
Gerard erre nem tudott mit mondani.  
\- Azt hiszem, az volt az első komolyabb élményem szex terén…Már ha ezt annak lehet nevezni, de tény, az ember nem gyakran látja az őt oktató tanárait ilyen szituációban. Tényleg, téged nem zavar, ha a szexről beszélünk?- szegezte neki a kérdést óvatosan Ray.


	12. Famous last words

Gerard vállat vont, érdektelenséget színlelve, de melege lett és a gyomra azonnal megfájdult. A szervezetében lévő nyugtató azonban kissé csillapította a zavarodottságát.  
\- Nem túl sokat tudok a témáról.- a hangja kicsit megremegett.  
\- Úgy érted, te még nem…- Ray komolyan elcsodálkozott, mintha ezt nem feltételezte volna Gerardról. Gerardot pedig ez lepte meg.  
Elsápadt és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Még sohasem.  
És ezt lehetett volna magyarázni az évekig tartó középiskolás zaklatásokkal, az elszigeteltséggel, a mentális problémákkal, de Gerard sosem kereste rá a választ. Az iskolás házibulikból kimaradt, sosem járt el sehova, később a munkahelyen is kirekesztettként töltötte napjait, észrevétlenségbe burkolózva. A kolléganői átnéztek rajta és emberként sem tekintettek rá, nem hogy férfiként. Így a párkapcsolati és szexuális dolgok úgy léteztek Gerard előtt, mint megközelíthetetlen és áttörhetetlen falak.  
\- Mikey mondta egyszer, hogy még nem voltál senkivel, de azt hittem, viccel.  
Gerard nem igazán tudta hova tenni, hogy Mikey, Raynek beszélt erről, különösen, hogy az öngyilkossági kísérleteit viszont nem hozta neki szóba. Persze a két dolog teljesen különböző, de egyik sem olyan, amiről egy testvér önként számol be.  
Egyéb reakció helyett csak felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem részletezte, csak úgy említette. Biztos hencegni akart, mert neki akkor ott volt Alicia.- mondta gyorsan Ray, mert észrevette Gerard szomorú álmélkodását.  
Mikor Mikey randevúzni kezdett egy Alicia nevű lánnyal, Gerard éppen túl volt az első öngyilkossági kísérletén és Somerdale-ben élt Elenánál. Nem sokat tudott így az egészről, csak édesanyja árulta el neki titokzatoskodva a telefonban, hozzátéve, hogy most már Gerard is igazán találhatna magának egy barátnőt. Mikey egy szót sem szólt neki sokáig a kapcsolatáról, aztán egy-két kelletlen, „igen, van barátnőm”,”nem nagy ügy, ugorjunk más témára” mondattal lezártnak is tekintette az ügyet. Amikor pedig Gerard ismét visszajött Newarkba, már nem voltak egy pár Alicia és Mikey. Öccse csúnya szavakkal illette a lányt, amik közül az ostoba liba volt talán a legenyhébb. Hogy mi volt a különválásuk oka, természetesen nem közölte Gerarddal, aki nem is merte ilyen személyes kérdésekkel faggatni. Akkoriban már nagy volt köztük a szakadék. Gerard úgy vélte, testvérét is megbántotta azzal, hogy magának ártott.  
Eléggé belemerült az ekörül forgó gondolatokba, még mindig nagyon sajnálta, hogy a kapcsolatuk Mikey-val rosszul alakult, sőt mintha teljesen menthetetlenné vált volna.  
Ekkor Ray simogatását érezte a karján, amitől kicsit összerezzent és feleszmélt. A fiú immáron teljesen közel ült hozzá, holott az előbb még jó fél méteres távolság volt közöttük az ágyon. A szoba ajtaja is be lett csukva, pedig Gerard emlékezett, hogy nyitva hagyta, mikor belépett.  
\- Azért ez elég hihetetlen. Már, hogy nem volt még kapcsolatod…- suttogta Ray.  
Gerard elképedve nézte, ahogy Ray érintése átfutott a vállán.  
\- Hiszen olyan szép vagy…- toldotta még meg, aztán ujjaival gyengéden beletúrt a hajába.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét tiltakozásul. Tudta, hogy nem az, falfehér a bőre és karikásak a szemei, a haja is folyton csapzott, érzelmileg meglehetősen instabil, alig szólal meg és mellé még visszahúzódó is, aki ha szorult helyzetben van, a könnyebb utat választva nyugtatókat vesz be, vagy ami ennél is rosszabb, az alkoholhoz fordul. Nem is értette, hogyan kelthette fel Ray érdeklődését. De nagyokat dobbanó szívvel várta, hogy mi fog történni ezek után.  
Amikor Ray odahajolt hozzá és arrébb sodorta a hajtincseit, majd csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, Gerard sóhajtott és felfogta, hogy egész életében most került először ilyen közelségbe valakihez. Elég valószínűtlen volt számára az egész. Fázni kezdett, ahogy Ray a nyaka után, az arcát csókolta meg. Aztán átölelte és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy Gerard szinte csak a szemeit látta és néhány kósza, világos színű, göndör hajszálat.  
\- Ha akármi, amit tettem, vagy teszek, ellenedre van, kimehetsz az ajtón. Nem zártam kulcsra…Azt ígértem neked, hogy nem használom ki a helyzetet, Gerard. Csak, ha te is szeretnéd, hogy kihasználjam…- mondta Ray és kicsit bizonytalannak tűnt, a szemei furán fénylettek.  
Gerard nyelt egyet és egy röpke másodpercre az ajtó irányába nézett. A fejében átláthatatlanság uralkodott, a gondolatai már-már fájdalmasan keringtek. Rettenetesen szorongott, alig kapott levegőt és reszketett. De a teste ennek ellenére is vitathatatlanul izgalomban égett Ray ölelése által.  
A kezei félszegen csúsztak Ray hátára.  
\- Igen, szeretném…- helyeselt, szinte alig hallhatóan.  
Tényleg akarta, történjen bármi és nem szerette volna elrontani a félénkségével.  
\- Oké. - Ray elmosolyodott, de csak egy másodpercre. Aztán megcsókolta. Az érzés sosem tapasztalt, mondhatni idegen volt Gerardnak. Határozott, de gyengéd és nagyon furcsa. Ray elég hirtelen és gyorsan nyomta az ajkát Gerard ajkára. Gerard még a szemeit sem csukta be. Önkéntelenül is elhúzta kicsit a fejét és rögtön a félelem hasított belé, hogy Ray-nek csalódást okozott a tapasztalatlanságával, de Ray nem volt mérges, vagy ingerült.  
\- Rendben, megmutatom, hogy kell.- és jóval lassabban közelített Gerard felé, mint az előbb. Ajkaik óvatosan találkoztak, aztán szétnyíltak. Gerard döbbenten realizálta, hogy ez most valóban megtörténik vele. Hallotta a saját, őrülten sebes szívdobbanásait, ahogy Ray kezei átsiklottak a haján, aztán a vállai körül állapodtak meg. Ajka nedves volt és meleg, ahogy rátapadt az övére. És használta a nyelvét is, ami úgyszintén meglepetést váltott ki Gerardból. A szemei lecsukódtak, halk nyögést adott ki, ahogy megpróbálta ugyanazt csinálni, amit Ray, bár úgy vélte, nem megy neki és szánalmat keltően rutintalan. Aggódott emiatt, de Ray semmi jelét nem adta elégedetlenségnek, sőt egyre szorosabban bújt hozzá. Az illata, a mosópor frissességével összekeveredett plázai gyorsétterem füstje, megnyugtatóan ismerős volt Gerardnak. Ray szelíden simogatta őt a nyakánál, aztán a hátán végig. Kedves volt és törődő. Gerard egy idő után teljesen belemelegedett a csókba, még mindig félt, hogy elronthat valamit, de az izgatottság ösztönszerűen sodorta magával. A teste Ray érintésére akaratlanul is reagált. Hol halkabb-hol hangosabb sóhajtásokat hallatott, a homloka lázasan forró volt és izzadt, míg az ajka és az arca egy része az ő, és Ray, összekeveredő nyálától volt ragadósan nyirkos.  
\- Te mindenből a legjobbat érdemled…- mondta neki Ray, kapkodva a levegőt. Úgy látszott, ő is tűzbe jött, pedig Gerard igen ügyetlenül érintette meg. És bár rajtuk voltak a ruháik, azon a bizonyos ponton, érezte az ő izgalmát is, ahogy a csípőjük egymáshoz ért. Kemény volt. Akárcsak az ő férfiassága.  
Már csaknem feküdtek az ágyon, és Gerard nem is figyelte, mikor kerültek ebbe a helyzetbe. Egyre kevésbé érzékelte a környezetet, a hangok eltompultak körülötte, csak a szíve dübörgött, ahogy az vágyakozástól felizzott vére száguldott az ereiben. És összeforrtak a csókban, Ray és ő. Pont úgy, ahogy az irodalom tanárnő és az igazgató, az iskolaépület földszinti tantermében. Gerard már értette, és érezte, milyen jó ezen a módon szeretve lenni, távol mindentől, legfőképpen a világ sötétségétől és a félelmetes gondolatoktól. Ő is megsimogatta a másikat, de igen bátortalanul. Érezte, ahogy Ray belemosolygott a csókba, minden félénk érintésétől, de az ajkaik egy másodpercre sem váltak szét egymástól. A csípőjük egyszerre moccant meg. Ray cirógatta a haját, az arcát, aztán Gerard pulóvere alá nyúlva, húzta végig ujjait meztelen bőrén. A testük mindenhol összesimult és újra meg újra megmozdult, egy Gerard számára eddig ismeretlen, különös ritmusra, ami mind gyorsabb lett. Gerard nem tudta hogyan kell ezt, csak utánozta Ray-t. Ahogy Ray végigsimított a férfiasságán, hiába volt rajta nadrág, felnyögött és összerándult egész testében. Ez teljesen más volt, mint mikor saját magát érintette meg. Ritkán csinálta és akkor is úgy érezte, a családtagjai bármikor benyithatnak, ezért nagyon gyors volt mindig, a fejét a párnájába nyomta, hogy senki se hallja. Utána mindig rosszul volt és gyötörte a bűntudat.  
De most már nem volt realitás, csak Ray volt és ő. Egy ágyon, ami cinkosan és halkan reccsent alattuk. A kínzóan szenvedélyes mozdulatoktól, egyre hangosodó és egyértelmű nyögések hagyták el az ajkát. Ez saját maga előtt is ismeretlennek hatott, kicsit megrémítette, de nem tudott mit tenni, hogy megakadályozza.  
\- Tetszik?- zihálta a fülébe Ray és izzadt homlokát Gerard arcának nyomta.  
Gerard nem tudott felelni, remegések rohantak át rajta.  
\- Mert nekem nagyon tetszik. – suttogta Ray és kicsit erősebben markolta meg a fiú legérzékenyebb testrészét, a ruhán keresztül,  
\- Ray…- Gerard csak a másik nevét tudta ismételgetni.  
\- Csodálatos vagy, Gerard. – és érezte, ahogy Ray elkezdte kibontani a farmernadrág ezüstösen megcsillanó gombjait.  
\- Ray…  
A gombok engedelmeskedtek, és ahogy Ray ujjai a nadrág alá férkőztek, mintha áramütés szaladt volna végig Gerard-on.  
Ez már túl sok volt. Képtelen volt megfékezni a cselekedeteit, az önkontrollja apró, hegyes kis szilánkokra repedt szét, a valóság kezdett a semmibe veszni. Lassan közeledő fényt pillantott meg, félig lecsukott szemei mögött a távolban. Lehet, hogy csak odaképzelte, lehet, hogy csak egy utcalámpa volt, de betöltötte ragyogással a szobát.  
Egy pillanatig újra feltűnt a képsor, ahogy azon a napfényben fürdő délutánon, Mrs. Baley és Mr. Ford tökéletesen beszélték egymással a szeretet nyelvét és ezt cáfolhatatlanul ki is nyilatkoztatták, nem törődve semmivel. Gerard pontosan emlékezett arra, mit látott, a rajtuk lévő ruhadarabok eltakarták a lényeget, de akkor is tudta, mit csinálnak. És ő szemtanúja volt ennek, a zavartsággal összekeveredett, szinte fájdalmas izgalom, véget nem érő horizontja alatt.  
Gerard vértelen arcára szokatlan pirosság került és egyre hangosabban nyögdécselt, gyorsabb mozdulatokat tett. Annyira akarta még ezt az érzést, hogy szinte hozzápréselte az ágyékát Ray kezéhez.  
Ezt már nem tudta visszafordítani, az öröm villámgyorsan és megállíthatatlanul terjedt szét benne. Hangosan felnyögött és érezte, ahogy egy pillanatra megdermedt körülötte minden. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, aztán sokszorosára gyorsulva kezdett verni. Mindene erősen reszketett, izzadtság csorgott a szemébe, aztán le a nyakán. És csak kapkodott a levegőért. A nadrágjában, közvetlenül Ray ujjainál, forró nedvesség szivárgott. Gerard szorosan becsukta a szemeit, amint ezt realizálta. Hallotta, hogy Ray csodálkozóan fújta ki a levegőt, aztán érezte, ahogy lassan elhúzza a kezét a férfiasságától. A történések láthatóan őt is meglepték. Vajon mit hisz most róla? Gerard csak hevert nagyokat sóhajtva a feldúlt ágynemű között, remegve és verejtékben úszva. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, de amint érzékelte, hogy Ray felkelt az ágyról, mégis megtette. Még mindig nagyon dobogott a szíve és szédült, ábrák cikáztak a szemei előtt, amint belenézett a sárgás lámpafénybe. Aztán lassan és félénken Ray-re tekintett. A fiú alkarjával törölte meg a homlokát, miközben a szekrényéhez sétált és egy törölközőt vett elő. Majd visszament az ágyhoz és mosolyogva nyújtotta át Gerardnak.  
\- Az első élmények sosem tartanak sokáig, Gerard. – jelentette ki és megsimogatta Gerard izzadtan kócos haját, aztán megcsókolta az arcát, kicsivel a szája mellett.  
\- Fiúval nekem is most volt először bárminemű kapcsolatom. Azt meg sosem hittem volna, hogy te, meg én...Milyen bátor vagy! – mondta őszinte áhítattal.  
Gerard szemérmesen és kipirulva mosolygott ezen, majd elkezdte törölgetni magát. Ray az ágy szélén ülve, elgondolkodva figyelte.  
\- Köszönök mindent, Ray. – szólalt meg kis idő múlva Gerard. Fogalma sem volt, mit kellene ilyenkor mondani.  
Ray is lefagyott.  
\- Azt hiszem, az ilyesmit nem szokták megköszönni. Amúgy meg szinte nem is tettem semmit.  
A hangjában volt némi elégedetlenség, amitől Gerardban rossz érzések keltek életre. Igaz, Ray alig érintette meg, de neki ez jó volt és pont elég, hogy elragadja az extázis. Szerette volna, hogy Ray-nek egyértelmű legyen, neki ez mennyit jelentett. A lelke csordultig volt, az új élmények szétfeszítették belülről. Nagyon nem szeretett volna most az alagsorban egyedül maradni. Aggódott, hogy Ray elküldi, de a fiú semmi ilyet nem hozott tudomására. Elment zuhanyozni és mikor visszajött, lekapcsolta a villanyt, majd szó nélkül mellé feküdt. Gerard kételyei kissé csillapodtak ettől. De még így is fel volt zaklatva és ezerféle érzelem kavargott benne, amiket jó lett volna talán kimondani. Viszont nem mert megszólalni, nem akarta ostobaságával elrontani, bármi is legyen most Ray és közötte. Ray ránézett és tenyerét végighúzta Gerard karján, egészen a nyakáig. Aztán átkarolva a vállát, közelebb feküdt hozzá. Megcsókolta a haját és csak hallgattak a sötét szobában.  
*****  
\- Mindjárt nálad leszek, nagymama!  
Gerard Somerdale-ben volt és sietősen rótta az ismerős utcákat a könnyű, fel-feltámadó szélben. A fák mind barátként üdvözölték, ahogy a környék csendje is. Befordult a Sunset Drive-ra és meg sem állt Elena házáig. Benyitott a kertkapun.  
\- Nagymama, megérkeztem! – kiáltotta, de senki nem válaszolt. Gerard beljebb ment pár lépést.  
\- Itt vagyok! – szólalt meg valamivel halkabban és bizonytalanabbul. A ház baljós csendben fogadta. Élettelenség lengedezett az udvaron. A mindig gondosan rendben tartott gyep, most elhagyatott és fakó sárgás-zöld színű volt, az épület ablakain minden függöny be volt húzva.  
Gerard rosszat sejtve lépdelt egyre beljebb és akkor meglátta Elenát. Ott állt a rózsakert közepén, háttal neki.  
Megkönnyebbült és elindult feléje.  
\- Nagymama, végre találkozunk! Lerobbant a busz, azért késtem ennyit, kérlek, ne haragudj.- szabadkozott, ahogy megközelítette az asszonyt.  
\- Jó, hogy jöttél Gerard. – szólalt meg Elena és ekkor megfordult.  
Gerard megtorpant a meglepődöttségtől. A nő egyáltalán nem úgy festett, mint általában. Az arca színe szürke volt, szája majdnem sötétkék, haja össze-vissza lógott, és csak egy hosszú fehér hálóinget viselt. Karjain tűszúrásszerű, piros pontok voltak. Gerard egy másodperc alatt felfogta, hogy Elena vénáinál a tűszúrások, tulajdonképpen az infúziók és injekciók nyomai, a fehér hálóing pedig kórházi viselet.  
\- Nagymama…- dadogta értetlenül.  
\- Gerard, én már nem vagyok itt…ezt csak képzeled…- mondta az asszony, Gerard azonban makacsul megrázta a fejét.  
\- Hiszen beszélgetünk.  
Elena szomorkásan elmosolyodott.  
\- Drágám, én már halott vagyok. Ezt te is tudod jól.  
\- Nem, nem vagy halott! – vágott közbe dacosan és könnyes szemmel Gerard.  
\- Ott voltál a temetésen. Halott vagyok és ez is halott lesz itt mind. A rózsák el fognak hervadni. Vagy megmented őket? Nem hagyod, hogy elpusztuljanak?  
Elena csak a fejét csóválta, aztán a színpompás virágoskertre mutatott. A tűzpiros, halványsárga, hófehér és narancsszínű rózsák lágyan hajladoztak a szélben.  
\- Te nagyon is élsz! Itt vagy velem és én veled, és együtt megoldunk mindent! – kiáltotta könnyek között Gerard, majd, kinyújtotta a kezét nagyanyja felé, de csak a levegőt fogta meg.  
Elena lassan elindult a terasz lépcsőin, a ház ajtaja fényárban kitárult előtte.  
\- Ne feledd, benned van minden reményem.  
\- Nagymama! Ne menj! Segíteni akarok!  
Gerard a saját hisztérikus sikítozására ébredt fel és arra, hogy hideg izzadtságban fürdik. A tüdeje nehezen emelkedve és süllyedve küzdött a levegőért. Haja vizesen tapadt az arcába, a szája kiszáradt. Felült az ágyban.  
\- Nagymama…- szakadt ki belőle egy fájdalmas nyögés.  
Ray felkattintott az éjjelilámpát és arcán ijedtséggel, fordult felé.  
\- Jézusom, minden oké?- érdeklődött döbbenten.  
Gerard körbepillantott a szobában, látta a feketeséget az ablak felől és hogy a digitális óra az íróasztalon, hajnali háromnegyed kettőt mutat.  
\- Rosszat álmodtam. – válaszolta nagy sokára, ahogy légzése, pulzusa kezdett normálissá válni és elmúlt az erős remegése.  
Akkor vette észre, hogy vastag csíkban folynak a könnyei. A ruhája ujjával letörölte, aztán elsimította az arcába ragadt hajtincseit.  
\- Szeretnél róla beszélni?- érdeklődött előzékenyen Ray.  
\- Csak a nagymamámmal találkoztam, ott volt Somerdale-ben, a virágoskertben, azt mondta, a rózsák veszélyben vannak és segítenem kell. – hadarta idegesen Gerard, de aztán el is hallgatott, mert nem akarta Ray-t terhelni a problémáival és a lidérces lázálmaival. Sokszor álmodott hasonló dolgokat, ami részben a gyógyszerei mellékhatása volt, részben pedig a fejében állandóan pörgő gondolatoké.  
\- Hát halálra rémisztettél. – csóválta a fejét Ray elfehéredve. Gerard tisztában volt azzal, hogy sokkoló lehetett erre felriadni.  
\- Ne haragudj. – kért elnézést.  
\- Nem azért mondtam, nem tehetsz róla. Szükséged van valamire? Víz, vagy más egyéb?- kérdezte Ray.  
\- Köszönöm nem. Úgy emlékszem, elfelejtettem bevenni az esti gyógyszereimet. A legjobb lesz, ha visszamegyek az alagsorba és pótolom. – felelte Gerard és felkelt az ágyból. Rögtön fázni kezdett, átizzadt ruhái miatt.  
\- De visszajössz, ugye?  
Gerard szívesen élt volna az ajánlattal, de úgy érezte, már is is kiborította Ray-t.  
\- Nem akarlak folyton zavarni, aludj csak. – tette még hozzá Gerard, ahogy elindult a szobából kifelé.  
Ray bólintott, ahogy tudomásul vette ezt és visszafeküdt az ágyba. Miután lekapcsolta a lámpát, Gerard látta, hogy csak bámul utána a sötétben.  
\- Próbálj pihenni. – szólalt meg aggódva.  
\- Te is, jóéjszakát. – csukta be az ajtót Gerard.  
Koromsötét és nyugtalanító csend honolt a házban, ahogy az alagsor irányába ment.  
A konyhánál ekkor váratlanul felgyúlt a villany, világosság lett, ő pedig beleütközött Mikey-ba és ez úgy hatott rá, mintha egy vödör jeges vízzel öntötték volna le. Fogalma sem volt, vajon testvére látta e, hogy Ray-től jött ki, vagy hallotta e az este folyamán, azokat a félre nem érthető hangokat. Elfogta a nyugtalanság, a szíve és gyomra remegni kezdett. Óvatosan végignézett a pulóverén és nadrágján lévő halvány, fehéres foltokon, amik ugyan megszáradtak már, de fényben még így is láthatóak voltak. Mikey okos volt és mindig hamarabb összerakta a részleteket, mint ahogy megszólalt. Azonkívül, volt egy fura stílusa és ritkán lehetett leolvasni az arcából, éppen mire gondol valójában. A fiú egy pohár vízzel a kezében álldogált a mosogató előtt, szemeivel egyenesen Gerardot pásztázta, aki zavarában szintén leemelt a polcról egy poharat, amibe vizet töltött és belekortyolt. A hátán izzadtságcseppek gyöngyöztek, ahogy kiitta a pohár tartalmát. Mikey mindezt szó nélkül követte nyomon. Gerard legszívesebben ráüvöltött volna, hogy szólaljon meg, de persze nem tette. Csak találgatta, mi járhat a fejében. Mikey csak nézett felé és Gerard látta, ahogy összeszorítja a száját, dühösnek, vagy bosszankodónak látszott, de néma maradt. És ez elviselhetetlen volt Gerard számára.  
\- Aludj jól. – búcsúzott, ahogy elmosta a poharat és visszarakta a helyére, a polcra, aztán gyorsan lesietett az alagsor védelmező falai közé.  
*****  
Mikor Gerardnak ismét munkába kellett mennie, újabb napok teltek el. Alig látta Ray-t és Frank is ritkán írt neki. Egyedül és elhagyatva érezte magát. És kínozták a rémálmok, amik egyre rosszabbak lettek. Elena valamennyiben benne szerepelt, de sosem úgy, ahogy Gerard emlékezni szeretett volna rá. És ez kezdte mindinkább felőrölni őt belülről. Egy-egy ilyen rossz álom után, természetesen nem is tudott visszaaludni, hanem csak nyugtalanul, leizzadva forgolódott és Ray-re gondolt. Meg arra, ha elég merész lenne, most felmenne az alagsor lépcsőin és benyitna hozzá a szobába. Talán Ray örülne a jöttének és átölelné. Annak a fura éjszakának az emléke naponta eszébe jutott. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan rendezze a szétszóródott érzéseit magában, mert ami történt, nem volt szokványos. Bár a családjában nem beszéltek a szexualitásról, de ez az egy dolog, mindig felháborodást keltett az apjában, aki megvetéssel beszélt az azonos neműek közti szerelemről. És igen, Gerard is eléggé megbotránkozott magában, mikor visszament akkor éjjel az alagsorba. Viszont sosem érzett még olyan izgatottságot, mint amikor Ray-el volt. Át akarta újra élni és egyúttal ő is örömet szeretett volna okozni Ray-nek, még ha nem is tudta, hogyan kell. De erre nem kínálkozott alkalom, Mikey kezdett rászokni arra, hogy késő estig a nappaliban nézi a televíziót. Gerard nem értette, mert ez nem igazán volt szokása, sőt mindig viszonylag korán feküdt le, vagy ha nem is, akkor a szobájában olvasott, vagy számítógépezett. Úgy vélte, öccse sejthet valamit és talán tetten akarja érni, ezért ha megfelelően bátor, sem próbálkozott volna meg bejutni Ray-hez. Inkább feküdt az alagsorban és újra meg újra végiggondolta a történéseket. A csókolózás nagyon tetszett neki. Egészen rendkívülinek és meghittnek érezte. Édes vágyódás borította el, ha arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne ezt órákig csinálni és közben ugyanúgy megérinteni a másikat, mint ahogy ez élete első ilyen alkalmával történt. Talán legközelebb már ügyesebb lesz.  
Az új munkanap különösen borús és sötét égbolttal köszöntött Gerardra. Nem érezte jól magát, megint csak 3 órát sikerült aludnia, a többit virrasztással töltötte. Fájt a feje és rázta a hideg, lázasnak érezte magát, étvágya sem volt, viszont már megitta a negyedik kávét, amitől a szíve akart szétrobbanni. Mr. Evans telefonált, hogy elég, ha tíz órára megy, így még tudott kicsit rajzolni reggel. Voltak új ötletei, amiket az alváshiány miatti hosszú éjszakákon talált ki. Talán, lerajzolhatná Ray-t…Nem tudta, hogy a fiú mit szólna ehhez, lehet hogy nem tetszene neki, hogy papíron akarja megörökíteni. Vagy készíthetne egy rajzot Frankről. Bár sosem látta őt és a fiú nem írt a kinézetéről, de Gerard előtt lebegett egy-két kép, milyen lehet Frank. Megfordult a fejében, hogy igent kellene mondania, ha legközelebb felhozza a személyes találkozó lehetőségét, de erről azóta sem esett szó.  
Gyalog indult el a plázába, hiszen nem lakott tőle túl messze. A borongós időjárás megmaradt, a szürke esőfelhő, úgy tűnt egész napra a vendége akart lenni a városnak. Az élet már beindult, mindenhol nagy volt a tömeg. Gerard elnézegette a jövő-menő embereket, mind siettek valamerre. Egy csoport kisiskolás jött vele szemben, a fiúk boldogan nevetgéltek, a lányok hangosan énekeltek. Aranyosak voltak és ártatlanok, Gerard kicsit mosolygott, mikor elvonultak mellette. A gyerekeké a jövő, Elena mindig azt hangoztatta és mikor még ő is ilyen kicsi volt, bizonyára fűztek hozzá is reményeket a szülei, amik mostanra egészen eltűnhettek belőlük és csak azt látták, mennyire nem az elképzelések szerint alakul a sora.  
A bevásárlóközpont szokásos nyüzsgése, örvényként szippantotta be. Meggyorsította a lépteit, és kettesével vette a lépcsőket, hogy minél előbb kint legyen a zajos forgatagból. Jól eső érzés volt benyitni a képregényüzletbe, ahol többnyire alig lézengett néhány ember. Mr. Evans jókedvűen köszöntötte és ismertette vele az aznapi feladatokat. Gerard levette a kabátját és a raktárban maga elé vett egy nagyobb méretű, barna kartondobozt, ami tele volt képregényekkel. Ezeket kellett jegyzékbe venni, beárazni, majd kipakolni. Még mindig rossz volt a közérzete, kicsit szédelgett a kimerültségtől, de tudta, hogy nem ihat még több kávét, mert már így is szúrt a mellkasa és kezdett émelyegni a koffeintől. Igyekezett odafigyelni a munkájára, mindig úgy érezte, tartozik Ray-nek ezzel, hogy a legtöbbet hozza ki magából. És azt sem akarta, hogy Mr. Evans kiábránduljon. De ma valahogy nem ment semmi sem könnyen. Néha arra eszmélt, hogy csak ül a színes képregények felett és mered a semmibe.  
\- Hé, jól vagy, fiam? – kérdezte Mr. Evans és kezét Gerard vállára tette.  
Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mióta ülhetett csak úgy ott. Piros lett az arca, ahogy elszégyellte magát, talán Mr. Evans azt hitte, lógni akar a munka alól.  
\- Elnézést kérek, persze, jól vagyok. – vágta rá kényszeredett mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Keveset aludtál az éjjel, mi?- kíváncsiskodott a férfi.  
Gerard szívesen közölte volna, hogy jóformán egyáltalán nem aludt, de inkább szépített valamit a helyzetén.  
\- Igen, olyasmi.  
\- Fogadjunk, hogy tudom, mivel töltöd mostanság az alvásra való idődet. – vigyorgott rá Mr. Evans.  
Gerardban jéggé fagyott a vér egy másodpercre. Kikerekedett szemekkel és meglepve bámult Mr. Evans-re. Szemei előtt máris újra ott volt a még friss emlék, ahogy Ray meg ő feküdtek az ágyon. És Ray megcsókolta, ő pedig annyira suta volt, hogy alig tudta viszonozni. De Ray egyáltalán nem nevette ki.  
\- Én…- de nem jött ki több szó a száján.  
\- Mindent tudok a te kis titkodról. - mondta még Mr. Evans.  
Gerard így is hevesen kalapáló szíve még nagyobbakat dobbant és nem tudott érdemben reagálni, a kezei között lévő színes újság visszahullott a kartondobozba. Mr. Evans ekkor látta, hogy a poénja nem sült el túl jól.  
\- Jaj, ne ijedj meg, Gerard. A kis titok épp kint vár rád. – toldotta még gyorsan meg.  
Gerardban hullámként csapott fel a zavarodottság. Annyira fura lehetett az arckifejezése, hogy Mr. Evans megforgatta a szemeit és szinte tagoltan ejtette ki újra.  
\- Kint van. A látogatód. – és hozzá kacsintott is.  
Gerard egyáltalán nem várt senkit, ezért arcán tanácstalan értetlenséggel állt fel a székről és indult kifelé a raktárból. Ahol legnagyobb meglepetésére, Lindsey-t találta.  
\- Meglepetés! – kiáltotta vidáman a lány.  
Gerard torka összeszorult, ahogy álmélkodva odalépett hozzá.  
\- Szia Lindsey! Hogy kerülsz ide?- kérdezte halkan és igencsak csodálkozva. Szemei fürkészve figyelték Lindsey-t, aki teljesen feketébe volt öltözve, csak az élénk színű rúzs ütött el ruházatától, a haja a szokásos módon kétfelé volt tűzve. A parfümje kellemes illata körbevette. Igazán csinos volt.  
\- A szüleimmel kiadó lakásokat nézegetünk, ahova majd beköltözhetek, ha ide jövök lakni. Találtunk is egy nagyon jó apartmant, itt a közelben. Apa és anya elmentek beszélni az ingatlanossal, én pedig megkértem őket, hogy kicsit szétnézhessek itt a plázába. Véletlenül éppen emlékeztem, hogy itt dolgozol, hát gondoltam, meglátogatlak. Remélem, nem zavarok?!- pillantott Gerardra, majd a háta mögött pakolgató Mr. Evans-ra.  
\- Dehogy is zavarsz, kedves! Gerard, menj szépen és hívd meg egy kávéra a kis barátnődet! – mosolyodott el szélesen a férfi és az ajtóhoz lépve, ki is nyitotta azt, Gerard és Lindsey előtt. Gerard megilletődve bólintott és a lánnyal együtt elhagyták a boltot.  
\- A főnököd azt gondolja, a barátnőd vagyok. – kuncogott Lindsey.  
\- Igen, lehet. – Gerard a pláza padlójának szürkés-fehér kockáit felelt a lábai alatt, ahogy mentek a földszinti kávézók felé.  
\- És neked ez nem baj? – kérdezte Lindsey óvatosan.  
Mr. Evans mindig jót akart és a legjobbat hitte Gerardról is. Nyilvánvalóan azt gondolta, hogy Gerard fáradtságának Lindsey az oka. Vagyis, amit Lindsey-vel művelnek, legyen az Mr. Evans gondolataiban bármi is.  
\- Nekem nem. – válaszolta a fejét rázva.  
\- Oké, mert nekem sem. – helyeselt Lindsey és érdekes arckifejezéssel keveredett mosoly maradt az arcán. Gerard elég megtisztelőnek tartotta, hogy Lindsey-nek nem volt ellenére Mr. Evans feltevése, miszerint ők egy szerelmespár.  
Az egyik földszinten lévő cukrászdában ültek le. Lindsey kávé helyett, süteményt kért és Gerard akárhogy tiltakozott, neki is ennie kellett. Nem tudta mi volt a neve pontosan az előtte lévő édességnek, a puha tésztából, a fehér porcelántányérra kikanyarodott eperlekvár, pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a vér. Egy ideig csendesen ültek, lopva egymásra sandítva.  
\- Most már a célegyenesben vagyok! – jegyezte meg elégedetten Lindsey, beszélgetést kezdeményezve. Tényleg boldognak tűnt és Gerard örült a sikereinek.  
\- Mikor költözöl? – kérdezte.  
\- Amint leérettségiztem. Még úgy hét-nyolc hónap. – válaszolta Lindsey könnyedén.  
\- Az már nincs messze. – helyeselt Gerard.  
\- Ha ennyi évet kibírtam Somerdale-ben, ez a pár hónap valóban nem számít! Már alig várom, hogy Newarkban lehessek és belevethessem magam a nagyvárosi létbe! Annyi tervem van, hogy listát kellett írnom róla, nehogy egyet is elfelejtsek! – áradozott nevetgélve Lindsey.  
Gerard nem tudta megérteni az eszeveszett áhítozását Newark iránt. Nem tudta, mit érez, de megpróbálta elfogadni. Valójában egy kalitkába zárt madárhoz hasonlította Lindsey-t, aki egész életében úgy élt, ahogy nem akart és most végre eljött az ő ideje.  
\- Ígérd meg, hogy találkozunk, ha ideköltöztem! Megmutathatnád jobban a várost, nem ismerek rajtad kívül senkit sem Newarkban. – kérte Lindsey.  
Gerardot meghökkentette a lány kívánsága, de nem akart nemet mondani.  
\- Rendben.- bólintott halványan rá.  
\- Elmehetnénk egy-két jó helyre, ahová be lehet ülni egy italra, beszélgetni, vagy ahol rockzenét játszanak! – Lindsey álmodozva játszott a tányérja mellett lévő szalvétával.  
\- Nem járok szórakozni. – vallotta be Gerard és már az ötlettől is feszélyezettség kerítette hatalmába. Amikor tehette, kerülte a tömeget és emlékezett, Mikey mennyit győzködte, míg pár alkalom erejéig vele, Bobbal és Ray-el tartott, hogy megigyanak néhány italt.  
\- Akkor éppen itt az ideje elkezdeni! Ebben a hatalmas városban biztos van olyan hely, ahol el lehet ütni az időt. – győzködte kedvesen Lindsey, amire Gerard bizonytalanul bólintott.  
\- Majd megkérdezem a testvéremet, ő jártasabb ebben.- ígérte, mert nem akart utálatos lenni a vonakodásával.  
Lindsey egyelőre beérte ezzel az ígérettel.  
\- Cserébe ráveszem anyukámat, hogy ő gondozza tovább Elena néni sírján a rózsákat.  
\- Köszönöm szépen Lindsey. – Gerard sokat gondolkodott, hogy Lindsey elköltözésével, miként fog megoldódni a virágok sorsa, de a lány megtalálta a megoldást. Nem is tudott elég hálás lenni ezért neki.  
\- Ugyan már, miért ne segítenék? És mondjak még valamit? Lehet, hogy Elena néni rózsakertje is megmenekül! Anya mesélte, hogy a Harrisburg-ieknek tetszett, mikor meglátták. – újságolta Lindsey.  
\- Harrisburg-iek?- kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Igen, egy négytagú család, akik egészen Pennsylvania székhelyéről költöznek majd be. Ők vették meg a nagymamád házát.  
Gerard azt hitte, rosszul hall, Lindsey szavai durván hasítottak a fülébe. Hirtelen melege lett.  
\- Megvették a nagymama házát? – ismételte el, amit a lány mondott és felfordult a gyomra.  
\- Nem is tudtad? Már hetekkel ezelőtt, nem sokkal Elena néni temetése után. De még nem költöznek be, anya és apa szerint az egész házat újjá akarják építeni, emeletet húznak fel rá, a hátsó kertben medencét és valami műhelyt is terveznek. – Lindsey hangja kezdett elhalkulni, ahogy érzékelte, a fiú mély megdöbbenését.  
Gerard nem felelt, az arca egészen elsápadt, ugyanakkor elsötétedett a tekintete, a sírás kezdte fojtogatni. Csak bámult bele az asztalon lévő tányér szemkápráztató fehérségébe, amit itt-ott megtört a süteményből maradt kicsorgott lekvár fakó vörössége. Mint néhány jól megtermett, szabálytalan vércsepp.  
\- Nekem vissza kell mennem dolgozni. – szólalt meg kicsit rekedtes hangon és Lindsey nem láthatta, ahogy az asztal alatt ökölbe szorította a kezeit.  
\- Ne haragudj, nem tudtam, hogy a szüleid nem beszéltek erről. – ingatta a fejét Lindsey.  
\- Igazából biztos, hogy mondták, csak én nem figyeltem. – mentegette a szüleit Gerard, ahogy felpattant az asztaltól. A tányérok halkan zörrentek meg heves mozdulatától.  
\- Nem akartalak felidegesíteni ezzel. De hát, előbb-utóbb valaki úgyis megvette volna a házat. Nézd azt, hogy a rózsák valószínűleg túlélik. Ezt akartad, nem? – Lindsey már bánhatta, hogy elárulta ezt az újdonságnak ható információt Gerardnak.  
Gerard fagyosan biccentett.  
Lindsey-nek ez nem bírt akkora jelentőséggel és ő nem is várta el tőle, hogy így legyen. Ez az egész oda-vissza működött, ő nem értette Lindsey rajongását Newark iránt, a lány pedig nem érezte a fájdalmát a Somerdale-ben hagyott emlékekért.  
\- Persze, semmi gond. Most viszont megyek, félbehagytam a munkámat.  
\- De biztos, hogy minden rendben?- Lindsey arcán sajnálkozást lehetett látni.  
\- Igen, egészen biztos. Szia, Lindsey. – és Gerard elindult a pláza emeleti lépcsősoraihoz. Mikor egy másodpercre a kanyarban visszapillantott, még látta a lányt. Intett neki, mire ő is intett és értetlenül, szánakozva ült tovább a cukrászda asztalánál. Gerard sajnálta, hogy így ott hagyta, de egyszerűen nem tudott tovább maradni. A könnyek erőszakosan törtek elő a szemeiből, a haraggal párosult fájdalom, döbbenet mindennél rosszabb és súlyosabb volt. Ránehezedett és úgy érezte, a torkát szorítva, megfojtja. Belökte az emeleti mosdó ajtaját és az egyik fülkét magára zárta.  
\- Istenem…- ült le zokogva, a piszkos padlóra.  
A nadrágja vizes lett a földön lévő víztócsáktól, de nem érdekelte. Legszívesebben teljes erejéből ütötte volna a csempézett falat, addig, amíg eltörik a kezében a csont és addig, amíg a fehér csempék elkezdenek meghasadni. Úgy érezte, elárulták. Miért nem szóltak a szülei, hogy máris akadtak vevők a nagymamája házára? Hogyan bonyolíthatták le az adás-vételt a háta mögött? Neki miért nem szóltak egy szót sem? Mert elmebetegnek hiszik? Mert kímélni akarják? Joga lett volna tudni erről, hogy el tudjon búcsúzni a kis háztól, a Sunset Drive-tól és egész Somerdale-től! Miért fosztották meg ettől?  
A rémálmok, amik mostanában az éjszakái részét képezték, ennek szólhattak? Elena így akarta figyelmeztetni? Mi lesz, ha a Harrisburg-ieknek mégis útban lesznek a virágok és mind egy szálig elpusztítják őket? Mi lesz a nagymamájának tett ígéretével?  
\- Én nem ezt akartam…- zihálta Gerard könnyek között.  
Színes szirmú, törékeny rózsák suhantak el a szemei előtt. Halovány képek, amik gyorsan elvitték az utolsó csepp reményét is.


	13. This is how I disappear

Gerard szemei fájtak és égőpirosak voltak a sírástól, a szája cserepes, az arca a szokottnál is fehérebb, amint elhagyta a bevásárlóközpont emeleti mosdóját. Összetört volt, de tudta, már jó ideje elment a képregény üzletből Lindsey-vel és vissza kellett térnie, hogy folytathassa a munkát. Bár nagyon erőtlennek érezte magát, de Mr. Evans nem érdemelte volna meg, hogy cserbenhagyja, és magánéleti válságra hivatkozva, hazamenjen. Így összeszedte minden erejét, megmosta hideg vízzel az arcát, homlokát és próbálta visszaterelni magát a normálisnak látszó kerékvágásba. De nem volt egyszerű, ezerfelé röpködtek a fejében a gondolatok.  
Egy kéz kapta el a csuklóját és kényszerítette megállásra, ahogy a folyosón botorkált. Erre eszmélt föl.  
\- Gerard, már itt szólongatlak egy ideje! – Ray volt az, aki a szokásos, felhőtlen mosolyával állt vele szemben. Ujjai gyengéden szorították meg a karját. Gerard tudta, örülnie kellene, hogy a fiú felbukkant, hiszen azóta nem találkoztak, hogy szorosabb kötelékbe kerültek egymással. De mégsem tudott még egy hamis mosolyt sem magára erőltetni. Nem sikerült neki. Szíve szerint elrohant volna, ki a plázából, ki a városból, hogy aztán egy teljesen kietlen területen, torka szakadtából ordíthasson.  
\- Szia, Ray, nem hallottam, ne haragudj.- mentegetőzött, ahogy igyekezett leplezni mérhetetlen feldúltságát.  
\- Nem gond. Most jövök a képregényboltból, Mr. Evans mondta, hogy egy lánnyal mentél el kávézni…- Ray kérdőn méregette Gerardot. Nem volt számonkérés az érdeklődésében, de kíváncsinak tűnt.  
\- Ő Lindsey. Somerdale-ből ismerem, most költözik a városba, ezt intézik a szüleivel. Erre járt és beugrott. – mesélte Gerard egy nagy sóhaj keretében.  
Ray bólintott.  
\- Oké, értem. És amúgy minden rendben?  
Gerard látta, mennyire figyeli az arcát, valószínűleg feltűnhetett neki az átlagosnál is nagyobb sápadtsága és a vörösre kisírt szemei.  
\- Igen, csak nagyon rosszul alszom mostanában és folyton rosszat álmodom. – vágta rá.  
Ray sajnálkozva csóválta a fejét.  
\- Még mindig a rémálmok? Ezzel kezdeni kellene valamit. Beszélhetnél az orvosoddal.  
Gerard összeszűkítette a szemeit. Dr. Reid jutott eszébe, aki a pszichiátrián kezelte mind a két öngyilkossági kísérleténél. Az idős orvos elég túlterhelt volt, sok beteget kezelt, ezért nem igazán foglalkozott Gerard problémáinak pontos forrásával, feltett pár kimért, rutin kérdést, aztán már írta is a gyógyszert. Néha visszahívta elbeszélgetésre, de mostanában azt sem tette, így Gerard nem szívesen akart újra visszamenni hozzá, mert nem látta értelmét. Nem következett be pozitiv változás az állapotában, a hangok ugyanúgy megvoltak, ugyanúgy önpusztítást sugalltak, ráadásul egészen hozzászokott a nyugtatókhoz, többet is használt belőlük, mint kellett volna.  
\- Honnan gondolod, hogy van orvosom?- kérdezett vissza meglepve.  
Ray zavarba jött.  
\- Ha már kétszer is meg akartad ölni magad, akkor biztos antidepresszánst és nyugtatót szedsz, az ilyen fajtájú gyógyszereket pedig csak orvos írhatja fel. De én nem értek ehhez és nem is akartalak megbántani. – szabadkozott.  
Gerard megnyugtatta.  
\- Nem bántottál meg. Valóban kell járnom a pszichiátriára, ahol megkapom a recepteket.  
Már nem tartotta szörnyűséges és titokzatos dolognak kimondani neki ezeket a tényeket.  
\- Az orvos biztos tudna valami megoldást ezekre a borzasztó álmokra is. Ha gondolod, elkísérlek. – ajánlkozott Ray.  
Gerardnak semmi kifogása nem lett volna ezellen, sőt örült, hogy Ray ilyen módon akarna rajta segíteni, de nem hitte, hogy egy újabb orvosi konzultáció eredményt hozna.  
\- Szerintem idővel elmúlnak ezek az álmok. Nem tervezek orvoshoz fordulni. De azért köszönöm, hogy velem jönnél. – hálálkodott lehajtott fejjel.  
\- Ugyan, nem tesz semmit, de azért gondold át a lehetőséget, lehet hogy jót tenne. – mosolyodott el sokadjára Ray. Talán azt gondolta, így mosolyra fakaszthatja Gerardot is, de a fiú csak állt vele szemben és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne kezdjen rá újra a sírásra. Nem így képzelte az újbóli találkozást Ray-el.  
\- Most már mennem kell, mert Mr. Evans csak egy kávéra engedett el. – indult el, pár csendben töltött másodperc után Gerard.  
Ray is csalódott volt.  
\- De tényleg jól vagy? – kérdezte.  
Gerard vett egy nagy levegőt.  
\- Igen, jól vagyok.- és elindult a folyosón, de Ray újra megfogta a karját és így ismét meg kellett állnia.  
\- Akkor este megvársz? Tíz óra után megyek.  
\- És mi lesz Mikey-val? Mostanában késő estig a nappaliban nézi a televíziót. – kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Hát igen, Mikey szerintem gyanakodik, hogy mi ketten, esetleg…- és itt Ray zavartan elhallgatott. Aztán vállat vont és folytatta.  
\- Mindegy, valahogy megoldjuk, Ha kell, megvárom míg Mikey aludni tér, egyszer csak elfárad, én remekül tudok virrasztani. Persze, nálad nem jobban. De mindenre hajlandó vagyok, mert szeretnék veled egy kis időt tölteni. Régen nem beszéltünk, és hiányzol.  
Szavai kimondottan jól estek Gerardnak. Ray tényleg törődni szeretett volna vele és ezt a lehetőségeihez mérten, ki is mutatta. Eddig zaklatottan lüktető szíve a kedves szavaktól dobbant nagyokat.  
\- Te is hiányzol. – vallotta be, mert így is volt. Minden nap sokat gondolt Ray-re és mindig egyre nagyobb szeretettel.  
\- Pihenj, ha hazaértél. – kérte Ray.  
Gerard bólintott, Ray finom érintései lecsúsztak a kezéről, ő pedig sietett a képregénybolt felé. Talán el kellett volna mondania Ray-nek, hogy mi történt, akkor biztos jobban érezte volna magát, már bánta, hogy nem így tett. Hiszen Ray-re lehetett számítani, ez már világos volt neki is, de inkább a konok hallgatást választotta.  
Visszatérve az üzletbe, próbálta elterelni figyelmét, mély szomorúságát, a munkájával. Mindent megtett volna, csak ne forogjon az agya azon, amit a szülei tettek. Nem bírta feldolgozni, nem tudott túllépni ezen. Anyja és apja úgy cselekedtek, mintha ő egyáltalán nem lenne a család tagja. Vagy ez volt a bosszú, azért amikor Elena rosszullétekor nem értesítette őket? Ha igen, akkor hatásos visszavágás volt, pont úgy csinálták, hogy mindennél jobban fájjon.  
Gerard nézte a képregényhősöket a magazinokban. Voltak szuperképességeik és akármilyen helyzetből ki tudták hozni a legjobbat, így a történetük vége mindig kedvezően alakult. Szerette volna, ha az élet is egy ilyen képregény, ahol a nehézségek után mindenki elnyeri a jutalmát. Igaz ő nem érdemelt jutalmat, és nem is várt ilyet, megelégedett volna azzal, ha a napjai egyhangúan telnek, és nem kell ráébrednie, hogy azok a dolgok, amik fontosak neki, hogyan változnak végleg semmivé. A gondolatok kezdtek fejfájást okozni neki, ezért nem akart egyedül maradni, még azt sem bánta, hogy Mr. Evans viccelődve faggatta, mi a helyzet Lindsey-vel. Nem akart neki hazudni és elárulta, hogy csak ismerősök. A férfi kétkedve fogadta a tényt.  
Délután felé lassan készen volt a képregények jegyzékbe vételével és maga sem tudta, hogy vitte ezt véghez, mivel lélekben és fejben teljesen máshol járt. De mégis végzett és eléggé örült, hogy nem sírta el magát közben.  
\- Azt kell mondjam, nagyon népszerű vagy ma, Gerard. – jött be ismét a raktárba Mr. Evans. Gerard akkor rakta az utolsó képregényt is vissza a nagy kartondobozba és készült, hogy kivigye az eladótérbe.  
Kérdőn bámult a főnökére, aki már nem akarta fárasztó poénokkal ledermeszteni, így rögtön választ is adott a fel nem tett kérdésére.  
\- Reggel az a kislány, utána Ray, most meg egy srác áll a boltban téged keresve.  
Azzal félrelépve a raktár ajtajából, kiengedte Gerardot.  
A fiú alig hitte el, de öccse szobrozott kicsit feszülten az üzletben. Tekintete el-elsuhant a falon lévő posztereken és az üvegpulttal fedett asztalokon, ahol a képregények voltak.  
Gerard első pillanatban nem tudta mit gondoljon, de aztán kicsit el kezdett örülni. Mikey meglátogatta, lehet hogy érdekli a sorsa?  
\- Ő a testvérem, Michael. – mesélte, a meglepettségtől kimelegedve.  
\- Nahát, nem tudtam, hogy van testvéred. Mellesleg, nem is hasonlítotok. – jegyezte meg Mr. Evans, aztán észrevett két vásárlót és elindult irányukba. Gerard pedig Mikey-hoz lépett.  
\- Szia, milyen kellemes meglepetés, nem tudtam, hogy jössz.- köszöntötte kedvesen a testvérét. De Mikey-ről lerítt az első másodpercben, hogy nincs jó kedve. Barnás szemei hidegen villantak Gerardra.  
\- Michael, mi? Soha sem szoktál így hívni. – morgott az orra alatt.  
Gerard maga sem tudta, miért mutatta be így Mr. Evans-nak az öccsét, mikor az égvilágon senki sem használja a nevének ezen hivatalos formáját.  
\- Sajnálom. – csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.  
\- Amúgy meg baromi rosszul nézel ki. Olyan fehér vagy, mintha egy kriptából másztál volna elő. Többet kellene enned és kevesebbet innod, mármint alkoholt. Na, meg aludnod sem ártana, mindenféle egyebek helyett. – Mikey nem vette le a szemét Gerardról, akinek a vére rögtön az arcába száguldott, felváltva a sápadtságát. Úgy érezte, hogy Mikey jól tudja, mi zajlott közte és Ray között és most provokálja. Zavarában a pulthoz ment és az alsó fiókból kivett egy képregényt, amit Mikey felé nyújtott.  
\- Ez meg micsoda?- Mikey kérdőn meredt az újságra.  
\- Emlékszel? Ez a képregény volt az egyik kedvenced. Ez a legújabb rész, ha gondolod, megveszem neked. – ajánlotta Gerard.  
Mikor pár napja meglátta ezt az újságot, rögtön eszébe jutott, hogy kisöccse milyen örömmel és áhítattal olvasta mindig.  
Mikey elhúzta a száját  
\- Hú, tényleg…hogy szerettem ezt…Tizenkét évesen. Szóval ne fáradj. – és érdektelenül visszatolta az üvegpultra a magazint.  
Gerard leforrázva állt vele szemben.  
\- Akkor mit szeretnél?- tette fel a kérdést, mert az tisztán látszott, hogy öccse nem csak úgy erre járt és beugrott.  
Mikey egyenesen az arcába bámult. Az átható pillantás nagyon idegesítő és zavaró volt Gerardnak. Mintha Mikey, a fejébe szeretett volna beférkőzni és válaszok után kutatni.  
\- Beszélni akarok veled! – jelentette ki a fiú.  
Gerard érezte, a baljósan csengő mondatot. Megborzongott.  
\- Most nem érek rá. – szólalt meg halkan.  
Mikey biccentett.  
\- És mikor érsz rá? – kérdezett vissza türelmetlenül.  
De Gerard nem válaszolt. Az asztalra szerelt üveglap terelte el, amúgy is csapongó figyelmét. Az üvegen minden visszatükröződött, Mr. Evans, ahogy cseveg a vevőkkel, a nyolcvanas éveket idéző berendezés, a lámpák. Ez a látvány, a fények és a halk zene megnyugtatóan hatott rá. Bár, rövid ideje dolgozott csak a boltban, de máris megszerette.  
\- Este? – hallotta meg Mikey hangját.  
Bólintott.  
\- Igen, este.  
De nem volt felkészülve a beszélgetésre.  
\- Na, remek, akkor szia. – és Mikey elindult az üzlet ajtajához. Gerard azonban utána eredt és beérte.  
\- Mikey, várj még egy pillanatot! – tette a vállára a kezét, mire a fiú megfordult.  
\- Mi a baj?- kérdezte csodálkozva, mert látta Gerard kétségbeesett, könnybelábadt szemeit.  
\- Mikey, te tudtál róla, hogy apa és anya eladták a nagymama házát?- érdeklődött Gerard kicsit remegő hangon.  
Mikey-t kényelmetlenül érintette a kérdés. Úgy tűnt, nem akart rá válaszolni. Kedvetlenül vállat vont.  
\- Említették.- húzódozott, a padlót tanulmányozva.  
\- Nekem semmit sem mondtak. – suttogta letörten Gerard.  
\- Megvolt rá az okuk. Te imádtál legjobban ott lenni, nem akarták, hogy kiborulj. – magyarázta higgadtan Mikey.  
De Gerard nem lett nyugodtabb a választól.  
\- El sem búcsúzhattam a háztól. Ez így nem igazságos. – a hangja megtelt haraggal.  
\- Ugyan, az életben egy csomó dolog nem igazságos. Emlékezz arra, mit mondtam régebben. Őrizd meg Somerdale-t a szívedben, de lépj tovább. Nincs más választásod. Most már tényleg nincs. Beleőrülsz, ha nem engeded el.- Mikey kicsit megszánhatta Gerardot, mert valamivel kedvesebb hangnemben mondta ki ezeket.  
\- De nem megy. – csóválta a fejét Gerard. Úgy szeretett volna öccse nyakába borulni és csak sírni és elmondani, mennyi mindent jelent neki a kisváros, a ház, ahol gyermekkora legszebb éveit töltötte. Akarta, hogy Mikey megértse, de testvére nem nagyon konyított a bajos ügyek kezeléséhez. Az előbb meglágyult arckifejezése, újból komorrá és barátságtalanná vált.  
\- Az csak egy ház a Sunset Drive-on. A nagymama lénye tette azzá, amit annyira nagyon szerettél. De nagymama meghalt és most már az a ház is ugyanolyan, mint bármelyik. Ennyi a lényeg…Az Isten szerelmére, hagyd abba a vinnyogást és vegyél erőt magadon! – tanácsolta dühösen, azzal szó nélkül kilépett a bolt ajtaján.  
Gerard csak bámult utána. Mikey szavai kemények voltak és jó lett volna megfogadni mindet, de nem tudott maradéktalanul egyet érteni vele, az ő szívébe gyökeret eresztett az a ház, minden egyes centiméterével. Nem tudta egy csapásra kitépni ezeket, és élni tovább, mintha sosem létezett volna.  
\- A testvéred nem maradt valami sokáig. – lépett oda mellé Mr. Evans.  
Gerard a fejét ingatta, ahogy látta, Mikey-t lesietni a pláza lépcsőjén. Vissza sem nézett rá.  
\- Mikey mindig rohan…- helyeselt egyetértően.  
*****  
Egyáltalán nem volt kedve munka végeztével hazamenni, direkt lassan ballagott az úton. Ahogy nézte a zajos, nagyvárosi forgalmat, a tömeget, legalább nem járt az esze a történteken. De amint belépett az üres és csendes házba, rátelepedett az elhagyatottság. Szinte vágni lehetett a némaság súlyát. A konyhában a reggeli életképek maradványai, kiürült kávéscsészék, vizespoharak, néhány tányér. Az alkonyati fény lassan átúszott rajtuk.  
Gerard az alagsorba ment, levette a kabátját és leült az ágyára. Hasogatott a feje, ezért kicsit lecsukta a szemét. Miután Mikey olyan sietősen ott hagyta, egyre csak a szavai visszhangoztak a fejében. És egy bátortalan elhatározás éledt fel benne, ami a nap hátralévő részében egy szándékká nőtte ki magát. Amiről tudta, hogy nem feltétlenül helyes és kicsit vívódott is, de most, ahogy ült az ágyán, biztos volt abban, hogy meg kell valósítania, mert nem lesz rá több alkalom. Rendezetlen gondolataiból a már jól ismert üzenetjelzés zökkentette ki. Remélte, hogy Frank lesz az, örült volna a társaságának.  
Valóban a fiú írt neki.

Szia Gerard, itt vagy? Remélem, már végeztél a munkával.  
Kérdezte kedvesen. 

Szia Frank. Igen, most értem haza.  
Válaszolta Gerard.

Képzeld, van egy jóhírem! Kitalálod?

De Gerardnak nem volt nagy kedve találgatni. Persze, nem is akarta elrontani Frank kedvét.  
Előléptettek a munkahelyeden?  
Tippelt.

Nem. Annál jobb.  
Adott választ sejtelmesen Frank.

Akkor fizetésemelést kaptál?  
Próbálkozott újra Gerard.

Sokkal jobb! Megjavították a számítógépem, így itthonról írok már és sokkal többet tudunk ezentúl beszélni!  
Újságolta Frank lelkesen.

Ez csakugyan remek, Frank!  
Gerard és tényleg boldog volt váratlan fordulattól. 

És neked milyen napod volt?  
Kérdezte Frank.

Gerard felsóhajtott. Először nem is akarta leírni Franknek, nem szerette volna terhelni, de nem akart ködösíteni sem. Múltkor is sikerült megbántania a fiút a pocsék hangulatával.  
Nem valami jó. Megtudtam, hogy a szüleim eladták a nagymama házát egy Pennsylvaniai családnak. És nekem nem is szóltak erről egy szót sem.  
Írta elkeseredve.

Sajnálattal olvasom. De gondolod, meg tudtad volna akadályozni az adás-vételt?  
Érdeklődött Frank.

Azt biztosan nem. De legalább utoljára elmehettem volna Somerdale-be, a Sunset Drive-ra, beléphettem volna a nagymama házába, végigsétálhattam volna az udvaron, búcsút vehettem volna a rózsáktól. Az öcsém szerint most, hogy a nagymama elment, már nem is ugyanaz az ház, csak egy a sok közül. De ez nem igaz. Nekem még mindig fontos és sokat jelent, Frank.  
Írta szomorúan és remélte, Frank egy kicsit átérzi a bánatát.

Hát persze, hogy sokat jelent! Én is tudom, mindig olyan szeretettel beszéltél arról a házról.  
Helyeselt Frank.

Gerard úgy érezte, előhozakodhat Frank-nek a titkos szándékával is, ami egész délután foglalkoztatta és lázas izgalommal töltötte el.  
Úgy döntöttem, ma odautazom.  
Írta le kicsit remegő kézzel.

Elmész Somerdale-be?  
Döbbent meg Frank.

Igen. Még utoljára látnom kell a házat, úgy ahogy az emlékeimben létezik. Nemsokára indulok is a buszhoz. És erről csak te tudsz.  
Tette még hozzá.

Megtisztelő a bizalmad, köszönöm. De mi lenne, ha én is mennék? Szabad az egész estém és édesanyám éjszakás műszakban dolgozik. Persze, csak ha nincs kifogásod a társaságom ellen.  
Írta Frank.

Gerard levegőt is alig kapott az ámulattól. Elhűlve pislogott a gép előtt, izzadtság jelent meg a homlokán, a torka összeszorult.  
Gerard, ugye ott vagy még?  
Villant fel Frank kérdése.

Igen, persze, itt vagyok.  
Kapott észbe Gerard. Akkor már eltelhetett több perc is Frank érdeklődése óta.

Mit válaszolsz, tudunk ma találkozni?  
Tudakolta ismét a fiú.

Valóban volna kedved eljönni?  
Kérdezett vissza Gerard hitetlenkedve. A találkozás most megint olyan közelségbe került, mint Elena halálakor. 

Különben nem írnám! Úgyis beszéltünk már többször egy személyes találkozóról. Ha neked is megfelel, este hat körül már ott tudok lenni.  
Felelte Frank.

Gerard az órára nézett és leolvasta róla az időt. Nem igazán állt össze a fejében a dolog.  
Ezekszerint, valahol a közelben élsz?  
Érdeklődött óvatosan.

Erről majd személyesen.  
Bújt ki a válasz alól Frank.

Gerard még sohasem kérdezett rá, Frank merre lakik. Még az államot sem tudta. Nem tartotta fontosnak. Eddig úgy vélte, Frank messze van tőle, de most olyan érzése támadt, hogy rossz nyomon járt.  
És hol találkozzunk?  
Írta le a kérdést, ahogy a kíváncsiság, a várakozás és a megkönnyebbülés vette egyszerre uralma alá.

Én csak a temetőt ismerem Somerdale-ben Mi lenne, ha ott találkoznánk?  
Jelent meg Frank válasza, amin Gerard talán kicsit még jobban elcsodálkozott, mint a találkozójuk tényén. Zsibbadás szaladt végig a gerincén. A temetőtől az emberek többsége tartott, de ő sosem félt a márvány sírkövek sokasága között. Volt valami tiszteletet parancsoló, a nagyméretű, szürke, vagy éppen fekete síremlékekben, kőangyalokban, amint sziklákként magasodtak ki az élénkzöld fűből. Gyakran ment nagyanyjával, a nagyapja, vagy a dédnagyszülei sírjához. Elena azt mondta, a temető a legbékésebb, legbiztonságosabb hely, hiszen nem a halott emberektől kell félni, hanem az élőktől.  
Rendben.  
Írta végül, amint legyűrte kezdeti megrökönyödését.

Nagyszerű, akkor ott találkozunk! Egy fekete színű autóval leszek.  
Búcsúzott Frank.

Fekete…mi más lenne? Futott át Gerard agyán.  
Köszönöm, Frank. Remélem, nem fogod megbánni.

Biztos, hogy nem fogom!  
És Frank kilépett a beszélgetésből.  
Gerard pedig egy ideig még felzaklatva bámulta a képernyőt.  
*****  
Nem vitt magával semmit, csak némi kézpénzt. Magára kapta a kabátját és felsétált az alagsori lépcsőkön. A kinti sötétség már kezdett ráborulni a környékre. Állt egy pillanatig a folyosón, majd hirtelen elhatározással Mikey szobájába ment. Benyitott az ajtón. A résnyire nyitva hagyott ablakon át beszivárgó hideg levegő és szinte katonás rend fogadta. Mikey mindig olyan erős volt és céltudatos, ellentétben vele, akit csak sodort az élet árja. Tudta, testvérével megbeszélték, hogy este váltanak pár szót. Gerard csak sejtette, öccse mondanivalóját és ettől félt is, hiszen Mikey nem válogatott a szavakban sosem, mindig túl nyersen és őszintén közölte, amit gondol. Nem akarta, hogy rosszat mondjon Ray-re, vagy hogy negatívan szembesítse azzal, amit tettek. Gerardnak még mindig az volt a legszebb és legkülönlegesebb dolog az életében.  
Az íróasztalon talált pár üres papírlapot, egy toll is hevert ott. Felkapcsolta az olvasólámpát és a tollal az egyik lapra, néhány mondatot írt: Mikey! Nem felejtettem el a mai beszélgetésünket, csak akadt még egy fontos elintéznivalóm. De bepótoljuk, ha hazajöttem.  
Az üzenetet az asztalon hagyta, majd egy másik lapot húzott elől, amire ismét írni kezdett: Ray…  
Aztán váratlanul letette a tollat, zsebébe rakta a papírt és lekapcsolta a lámpát. Nem tudta, hogyan fogalmazza meg, amit szeretne Ray számára. Gondolta, hogy Ray csalódott lesz, de talán vele majd mindenféle üzenetek nélkül is át tudja beszélni, mit miért tett.  
Gyorsan hagyta el a házat, nem szerette volna, ha bárki is hazaér közben a családból, hiszen ez azt jelentette volna, hogy a terve meghiúsul. Egészen addig nem is bízott az utazásában, hogy fel nem szállt a buszra, ami Somerdale felé vitte. Tudatában volt, hogy őrültséget csinál, de mindennél jobban akarta még ezt az utolsó látogatást. Visszatekinteni a csodálatos, ott töltött hetek emlékére, felidézni nagymamája mosolyát, kedves szavait, ahogy a ház előtt várta, hogy jöjjön és mindenféle finom süteményt készített ez alkalomból neki. Elena minden látogatását úgy kezelte, mintha egy ünnep lenne. Minden cselekedetébe beletette szíve összes szeretetét, ami azóta is melegítette Gerardot. Talán ez volt az egyik ok, amiért nem próbált meg újra véget vetni az életének.  
És Ray…  
És Frank…  
Amint a rá váró találkozásra gondolt, máris fellángolt benne az nyugtalanság. Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy heteken át tartó internetes beszélgetés után, ma láthatja a fiút. Nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, hogy hány éves, mivel foglalkozik, milyen a hangja, az arca, miket szeret, és hogyan vélekedik a világról. Ugyanakkor persze félt is, vajon Frank mit gondol majd, mikor közelebbről megismeri őt. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog neki először mondani, ha megpillantja és egyáltalán, miről is fognak beszélgetni ott a temetőben. Milyen bizarr hely egy első találkozásnak!  
Gerard fejét a busz ablakának döntötte és nézte az elsuhanó, feketébe borult tájat, a télre váró, szomorkás látképet. Ő is szomorú volt, de pislákolt benne egy halvány fény, hogy erőt tud meríteni a mai somerdale-i utazásból. Bízott benne, hogy majd megnyugszik annyira, hogy méltóképpen feldolgozza magában a kisvárosi ház, Elena otthonának örök elvesztését.  
*****  
Éjszakai sötétség volt már, mikor a busz letette Somerdale-ben. A levegő is lehűlt. Fázósan zsebre dugta a kezeit és tétován elindult a kihalt utcákon, egyenesen a Sunset Drive-ra. Minden ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor utoljára itt járt. És mégis minden más. Gerardban fájdalmasan tudatosult, sok hete már annak, hogy szülei autója kigördült a városból és akarata ellenére visszavitte őt Newarkba. Sok hét, sok nap és sok óra gyásza, gyötrődése volt mögötte, amiket csak tetézett, hogy nagymamája háza már más kezében van. Pedig nagyon értékes volt, a családja miért nem látta ezt? Miért kellett csak úgy megszabadulni tőle? A szülei miért nem hagyták őt itt élni tovább? Miért nem bíztak meg benne? Léptei elszántan vitték a kis utcáig. Közben egy lélekkel sem találkozott, de ez így is volt megszokott Somerdale-ben. Sötétedés után, mindenki a szerettei körében tölti az estét. Emlékezett, ő is mennyit beszélgetett nagymamájával egy sütemény, vagy kávé mellett, gyakran késő éjszakáig és ki sem fogytak a témából. Elena sokkal többet érdemelt volna az életből! Még hosszú-hosszú éveket! Miért kellett ennek ilyen tragikusan végződnie? Ahogy hirtelen feltűnt nagymamája háza, Gerardot elhagyták a gondolatok és a szíve hangosan dobogva, szinte kiugrott a helyéről. Lelassított, aztán pontosan a házzal szemben megtorpant.  
Megérkezett.  
Némaság honolt az utcában, csak egy-egy kutya ugatása törte meg ezt a csendet. Körülnézett, aztán a házhoz sétált és megállt a kerítésnél, ujjait végighúzta a kissé jéghideg, rozsdás vason. Koromsötét volt, az utcalámpa fénye alig ért el az udvar végéig. A bejáraton lakat lógott természetesen, de volt még egy reménye, hogy a kert felől bejuthat. A ház másik oldalán lévő öreg, rozoga kiskaput nem használták soha közlekedésre, de Elenának mégis volt hozzá kulcsa és Gerardnak adta az egyetlen pótkulcsot. Ez is egy szelete volt, a kettejük közötti számtalan, ártatlanul bizalmas dolognak. Számításai működtek, a kulcs tompán kattanva nyitotta a zárat, Gerard pedig gyorsan belépett a kapun. Az izgalom félelemmé párosulva szorította a torkát, ahogy elindult a kőkockákon. Az út egyenesen a kerthez vezetett, szinte semmit sem látott a sötétben, de az ismeretei alapján, és mert ezerszer megtette ezt az utat, könnyedén tájékozódott. A valamikor színpompás és nagy területű rózsakert a távozása óta valamivel kisebb lett, de ennek a közeledő tél volt az oka, amire a virágok is felkészültek. Már csak száraik, leveleik voltak meg és egy-két késői bimbó, amiknek Gerard még a színét sem nagyon tudta megtippelni a sötétség miatt. Megállt egy percre és szeretetteljesen megsimogatta őket. Majd a házhoz gyalogolt, át-át lépve az egyre nagyobbodó fűcsomókat, amik arra utaltak, hogy az új tulajdonos elég ritkán jár ide. Elena házának ablakai üresen bámultak vissza rá, árvának és gondozatlannak tűntek, pedig egykor szolid, virágmintás függöny díszelgett rajtuk. Ahogy a bejárati ajtó előtt is, kietlenség uralkodott. Ahol régen apró díszek és lámpások voltak ízlésesen elhelyezve, most csak egy téglarakás volt a falnak támasztva. Az ajtót zárva találta, de mindenképpen be akart jutni, viszont hiába rángatta a kilincset, egyre vehemensebben, nem akart engedelmeskedni. Leverten pillantott körbe, aztán eszébe jutott valami. Nem szeretett volna zajt csapni, márpedig tudta, a metsző csendben, előbb-utóbb valaki meghallja, de nem volt jobb ötlete. Felkapott egy félbetört tégladarabot, ami az ajtó mellett hevert és az egyik ablakba hajította. Az üvegdarabok kísértetiesen csengtek, ahogy szerteszét repültek, több darab Gerard kabátjára hullott, az egyik szilánk, pedig horzsolta az arcát. Odanyúlt és látta az ujján a vért, de nem érdekelte, kivette a nagyobb üvegszilánkokat az ablakból és belépett a résen. Visszhangzott, amikor lábai a talajhoz értek. Egy másodpercig nem is tudta, melyik helyiség ez pontosan. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy a nappali, mikor szeme alkalmazkodott a szokatlan és majdnem teljes feketeséghez és meglátta a kandallót. A megdöbbenéstől a torkára forrt a sóhajtás is.  
\- Istenem! – nézte csüggedten a szobát.  
Minden szürke volt, a falakról leszedték a virágos tapétát, a padlóról eltávolították a szőnyegeket, vödrök, ecsetek és zsákok hevertek mindenhol, a tapéta leszaggatott cafatjai, néhány szőnyegdarabbal együtt, egy kupacban voltak a sarokba hajítva. A plafonról csupasz villanykörte lógott. Gerard szemei előtt elevenedtek meg az átbeszélgetett, verőfényes délutánok, de ahol a kanapé állt, vagy a székek, ott most csak törmelék fogadta. A nappali valamikor kedélyes beszélgetések színhelye volt, most nem volt egyéb, mint építési terület.  
Elképedve ment tovább, kerülgetve a munkavégzéshez szükséges szerszámokat. A konyhában, ahol mindig barátságos volt a hangulat és ahol Elena a finom ételeket készítette, most teljes üresség és szürkeség tátongott, eltűnt a bézs-piros színű konyhabútor és az étkező asztal is, amin mindig terítő és gyümölcsöskosár volt. Lekerültek a falakról a dísztálak és a faragott fűszertartók,  
Gerard egykori szobája volt legjobban felforgatva, ott az összes parkettát felszedték, a falba pedig a vezetékeknek fúrtak lyukakat és az ajtót sem találta a helyén.  
Letaglózta az egész. Másra számított. Egy egyedül hagyott épületre, amiben még felismeri az itt hagyott múltat. De ami itt a szemei elé tárult, az maga megsemmisülés volt. A kíméletlen véglegesség. Az újrakezdés halovány peremén.  
A fiú megszédült és zihálva nekidőlt az előszoba falának. A lüktető fejfájása, az idegességétől, kezdett elviselhetetlenné válni.  
\- Ez nem lehet az a ház…- csukta be a szemét.  
\- Miért jöttél ide? Ezt akartad látni, drágám? – hallotta ekkor meg nagyanyja ismerős hangját és a nő hirtelen, ott állt vele szemben. Aggodalom és értetlenség volt rajta látható. Kezei alig érezhető szellőként simogatták meg a fiú arcát.  
\- Apa és anya úgy adta el a házat, hogy nem szóltak nekem erről! – hajtotta le a fejét Gerard. Még mindig dühöt érzett a szülei iránt.  
\- Ők nem akartak rosszat neked, meg akartak óvni attól, hogy ezt látnod kelljen!- vélte Elena, de Gerard nehezen hitte ezt el.  
\- El szerettem volna jönni…most utoljára…De nézd, mit tettek a házaddal, nagymama!- sóhajtotta Gerard megtörten. A vér még csordogált az arcán lévő sebből, de most már vegyült a könnyeivel is.  
\- Miért töröd össze a szívedet azzal, hogy idejössz és meg akarod változtatni, amit nem lehet? Minden úgy van jól, ahogy van, ahogy lennie kell. – ingatta a fejét Elena.  
Gerard nem így gondolta, szemei a lecsupaszított falakra szegeződtek.  
\- Ha úgy lenne, akkor te még most is élnél.- jelentette ki állhatatosan.  
\- Miért nem békélsz meg a történtekkel? A jövőbe kellene tekintened. – mondta szelíden a nő.  
\- Nélküled?- kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
Elena elmosolyodott.  
\- Ha szeretnéd, a jövőd része lehetek. Ehhez elég, ha visszagondolsz rám. De az emlékeket ne egy lerombolt házba keresd! Nézz a szívedbe, ott mindet megtalálod! És sose felejtsd el, mennyire szeretlek!  
Újabb finom simogatásokat érzett, ahogy végigfutottak a haján.  
\- Én is szeretlek nagymama! – suttogta könnyei között és olyan jó lett volna, ha Elena vele marad és ölelésével átmelegíti.  
Látta még nagyanyja mosolyát, aztán ismét maga maradt az üres, romokban álló házban. Ráomlott a felismerés, hogy hiba volt idejönnie, hallgatni kellett volna Mikey-ra és felfogni végre, hogy itt már egy zug sem az, amiben ő felnőtt. Meghaltak a gyerekkor itt töltött pillanatai. A számára felejthetetlen momentumok a földön hevertek darabokban, hasonlatosan a felszedett parkettához, vagy a leszaggatott tapétához. Véget értek. Nincs már itt semmi keresnivalója!  
Megtörölgette véres és könnyes arcát, majd kimászott a betört ablak lélekvesztően meredező üvegszilánkjai közül és gyors léptekkel a kertkapu felé indult. Az egykor csodás rózsakert, télhez alkalmazkodó virágai meglebbentek, ahogy zaklatottan elhaladt mellettük, magában „Isten hozzád-ot” köszönve nekik. Bezárta a kertkaput és kis ideig hezitált, mit tegyen a kulccsal, de nem volt képes eldobni, így a zsebébe rakta. Aztán elindult a temető felé, a megbeszélt találkozójára. De egyáltalán nem volt ehhez megfelelő állapotban. A csalódás, mint egy kés okozta roncsolt seb, sajogva tátongott a mellkasában. A gyomra kavargott, a szíve szúrt, a feje is fájt. Az arcán egy kisméretű vágott sérülés, a kabátján néhány alvadt vércsepp, a szemei kisírva, a haja izzadt és kócos, legszívesebben felszállt volna egy buszra, amivel visszajut Newarkba. Ha Frank meglátja így, valószínűleg egy életre kiábrándul belőle.  
Beugrott az útjába eső kisboltba, éppen zártak, de a tulajdonos megengedte még, hogy vásároljon. Nem volt nála túl sok pénz, ezért mindösszesen két mécsest, egy doboz gyufát és egy üveg alkoholt vásárolt. Utóbbiról tudta, egyáltalán nem jó ötlet, de nagyon bánatos volt, eléggé fázott is, és kezdett egyre inkább szorongani az előtte álló percek miatt. A bolt vezetője megismerte, hiszen Gerard gyakran vásárolt nála a nagymamájával.  
\- Te vagy Elena unokája, igaz? – érdeklődött, ahogy Gerard a pénztárgépnél állt.  
A fiú aprót bólintott.  
Az idősebb férfi felsóhajtott és végignézett a pulton heverő árukon. A tekintete megakadt az italosüvegen, aztán kicsit rosszallóan Gerardra pillantott.  
\- Ez lesz minden?  
\- Igen. - felelte Gerard.  
\- Ragtapasz nem kell?- utalt, a kicsit még mindig vérző sérülésre.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Jól vagyok. –mondta halkan.  
A férfi hümmögött egyet, aztán elvette a pénzt.  
\- A nagyanyád remek asszony volt. Igazán nagy kár érte. – tette még hozzá őszinte együttérzéssel a hangjában.  
\- Tudom.- helyeselt Gerard, aztán köszönt és kilépett a boltból. Látta, hogy a férfi kíséri a szemeivel egy darabon, ezért csak akkor bontotta fel az italt, mikor már egy másik utcába ért. Nem is tudta, mit vett, csak leemelte a polcról. Valami ízesített likőr lehetett, még csak jó sem volt az íze, viszont erős volt, és erre volt szüksége. A kezdeti kellemes melegségre, ami a hasában ébred, a szédülésre, amikor nem fáj semmi annyira. Szégyellte magát, hogy ezt teszi. Hogy iszik, ahelyett hogy szembe nézne a valósággal. De mindig is ilyen volt, elbújt és menekült. Általában hasztalanul. A rossz dolgok utolérték és teljes súlyúkkal nehezedtek rá.  
Halvány fénnyel égő régi világítótestek fogadták, mikor a temető bejáratához ért. Az órájára pillantott és látta, hogy még nincs hat óra. Még meg tudja látogatni a nagyapja és nagyanyja sírját. A hatalmas vaskapu kísértetiesen nyikordult meg, ahogy belépett a temető területére. Egy lélek sem volt ott már, mindent belepett a sötét, csak az út mentén pislákoló lámpák és néhány, a sírokra helyezett örökmécses adtak világosságot. Lassan ballagott, a kavicsok ropogtak lépte nyomán. Annyiszor járt már itt, mikor Elenát kísérte, segített neki vízzel feltölteni a vázákat, vagy elhelyezni a gyertyákat. De most egyedül ment és ez mindig így lesz már. Keserűséget érzett, de megnyugvást is, itt nem érheti semmi baj, mert nagyanyja vigyáz rá.  
Meglepődött, mikor odaért nagyszülei sírjához. Egy vadonatúj fekete, szív alakú márvány sírkövet talált, amit alig pár hete állíthattak fel. Az emlékművön arany betűvel vésve állt nagyapja és nagyanyja neve, születési évük és haláluk időpontja. A sírkő alján nagy betűkkel a JÓÉJT ÖRÖKRE feliratot olvasta.  
Gerard szeme megtelt könnyel. Szépnek találta a sírkövet, de kicsit elszomorította, hogy a szülei ezt is a háta mögött intézték el.  
Az odaültetett bokron, még mindig volt pár rózsa, amik teljes szépségükben vártak a küszöbön álló télre. Lindsey betartotta a szavát és felügyelt rájuk, lelkiismerettel gondozta őket. Gerard meggyújtotta a mécseseket, amiket hozott, aztán leült a sír mellett található padra. Újra és újra ivott az italtól, pedig már émelygett az ízétől, mégsem hagyta abba. Még volt némi ideje, Frank megjelenéséig. Ha eljön egyáltalán. Valószínűleg jobban tenné, hogy ha otthon maradna, csak egy szánalmas és kínos találkozótól kímélné meg magát. Ahogy az ital kezdett a fejébe szállni, már egyáltalán nem rázta a hideg és bár elég ideges volt, de rátelepedett a vesztes kiábrándultság. Olykor megnézte, mennyi az idő és megállapította magában, hogy talán már a szüleinek is feltűnt a távolléte. Az apja bizonyosan szitkozódik, anyja pedig aggódik, és a legrosszabbra gondol. Mikey hazugnak tartja majd, az elmarad beszélgetés miatt és lehet, hogy Ray is hitevesztetté válik, ha munka után hazaér és ő nem fogja a nappaliban ülve várni. Sajnálta, ő senkinek sem akart gondot okozni, mégis így történt. A lelke legmélyén azért kicsit bízott abban, hogy ha magyarázatot is követelnek, megelégszenek azzal, amit ő tud mondani és utána idővel majd mindenki megbékél.  
De előtte állt még ez az érdekes találka… Gerard eddig sem volt biztos teljesen, hogy jó ötlet, de kicsit kezdte azt érezni, hogy merő ostobaság. És felelőtlenség is. Megbízni egy emberben, akit soha ezelőtt nem látott? Gerardot az internet nem érdekelte túlzottan. A rajzolással foglalkozó honlapokon kívül, csak Frank miatt kapcsolta be a gépet, és ahogy tudott, távol maradt a virtuális élettől, hiszen a világháló a csalások, hazugságok legnagyobb színtere, ahol mindenki azt ír magáról, amit akar. De Gerard mégis úgy érezte, Frank személyisége valódi, és a fiú igazán kedves, jóságos, szerethető és rendkívüli. Nem kételkedett benne, elhitt neki mindent, és már nagyon régen a bizalmába fogadta.  
A mécsesek lassan leégtek, az általuk életre kelt narancsos fények kihunytak és a borzalmasan édeskés likőrt tartalmazó üveg is kezdett üressé válni. Gerard szíve viszont megtelt a félelemmel, amit az alkohol sem oldott, sőt talán csak rosszabbá tett, mert a fejében össze-vissza keringtek a nehéz gondolatok, egyszerre izzadt és fázott és persze szédült is. De hallotta a templomtorony órájának öblös hangját, amint elszállt Somerdale felett.  
Hat óra.  
Frank autója bármelyik percben begördülhet a temető bejárata elé.  
Már nincs visszaút.


	14. The world is ugly

Frank késett. A harangszó elhallgatott és bántó csend szállta meg a környéket. Gerard addigra kisétált a temető elé, de semmi mozgást nem látott, minden sötét volt és néma. Az egyik pad felé tartott, hogy leüljön. Az egyensúlya cserbenhagyta, nem igazán tudott megállni a lábán. Ügyetlenül leroskadt a padra. A kezei között tartott, jóformán üres italosüveg legurult a padról és halkan koppant, ahogy talajt ért. Gerard le akart hajolni, hogy felvegye, de túl erőtlen volt. Hideg izzadtság gyöngyözött a homlokán, fájt a gyomra és hányingere is volt kicsit, de nem tudott hányni, csak a likőrtől édessé vált nyálát köpködte a földre. Nagyot sóhajtva lefeküdt a jéghideg padra. Fázott a háta, de nem mozdult, a feje fájdalmasan zakatolt, a saját lélegzetvétele is fülsüketítő zajként hatott rá. Egyáltalán nem volt jól és tudta, hogy ezt alaposan elrontotta. Sikerült azelőtt leittasodnia, mielőtt megismeri Frank-et. Sejthette, mennyire undorító látványt nyújthat és azon sem csodálkozott volna, ha a fiú a kocsijából meglátva a jelenetet, meg sem állva, inkább tovább hajt. Aki így viselkedik, mint ő, nem érdemel még egy esélyt. És ő túl sokszor csinálta ezt, már saját magának sem tudott hinni. Azt réges-régen belátta, hogy gondjai vannak az alkoholfogyasztással. Nem ismerte a mértéket. Nem tanult meg csak keveset inni, ha ivott, akkor általában ez lett a vége. Részegség, majd szörnyű másnaposság és erős lelkiismeretfurdalás. Pedig, mint minden kisgyerek, annak idején Gerard is megfogadta, hogy sohasem fog alkoholt inni. Ijesztő volt számára, amikor különböző családi összejöveteleken, némelyik rokon leitta magát. Előfordult, hogy az apja is a pohár fenekére nézett, olyankor furcsa lett és agresszívvá válva ordítozott. Mikey, meg ő a szobájukba bújva rémülten hallgatták, és azt kívánták, minél hamarabb múljon el apjuk részegsége, hogy visszakapják azt az embert, akit szerettek.  
Aztán, ahogy idősebb lett és az iskolai bántalmazások a mindennapjai részévé váltak, Gerardon már nem mindig segített a rajzolás. Az esetek nagy többségében igen, ha ceruzát foghatott, jobban érezte magát, ha papírra vethette az őt bántó gondolatokat, eseményeket, az agya kikapcsolt. De mikor a csúfolódások tettlegességig terjedtek, liláskék véraláfutásokat, horzsolásos sebeket okoztak rajta, mindent olyan idegennek érzett és legszívesebben feltépte volna a bordáit, hogy kiszabadítsa vergődő lelkét. Akkor kezdett először az öngyilkosságra gondolni. Aztán talált mást, amivel elterelte a figyelmét, ez pedig a szülei szekrényében lapuló szeszesitalok gyűjteménye volt. Akkoriban még csak bele-bele ivott néhányszor az üvegekbe, nem akarta, hogy anyja, vagy apja rájöjjenek. Még mindig nem értette, miért vannak ezért oda a felnőttek, mert nem is ízlett neki. Köhögött, ha megkóstolta és egyik-másik utána fájt a torka, mert túl erős volt. Mégis újra próbálkozott és kezdett hozzászokni. És bár továbbra sem találta finomnak, ha bánata volt, egyedül érezte magát, vagy sérelem érte, megvárta, míg egyedül marad a házban és az italos üvegek után nyúlt.   
Akkor ivott először többet, mikor egy nap hallotta szülei veszekedését. Az apjának volt valakije, egy fiatal nő, akihez a férfit nem szerelem fűzte, csak tetszett neki, hogy odáig van érte és ezt kihasználva intim kapcsolatba keveredett vele. Anyja persze hamar rájött erre és válással fenyegetőzött. Apja nem akart válni, rendbe akarta hozni az életüket, de az eljátszott bizalmat nehéz volt visszaszerezni. A szülők álltak egymással szemben a konyhában és vitatkoztak. Mindezt olyan halkan tették, hogy Mikey fel sem ébredt rá, Gerard örült, hogy testvére kimaradt ebből az egészből, és a mai napig semmit sem tudott apja titkos viszonyáról. Ő viszont mindent hallott és le volt sújtva. Fájt látnia, anyja könnyes arcát és apja bocsánatkérő arckifejezését. Aznap éjjel nem egyeztek meg, a férfi idegesen elrohant a házból, anyja sírt még kicsit a konyhaasztalnál, aztán a hálószobába ment. De Gerard már egyáltalán nem volt álmos. Elszomorította, hogy az eddig stabilnak vélt kötelék apja és anyja között, hirtelen veszélybe került. Haragudott az apjára, amiért megcsalta az anyját. És szívesen vigasztalta volna meg a nőt, egy öleléssel, vagy biztató szavakkal, de csak ült a szobájában hátát az ajtónak támasztva, és nem mert beleavatkozni. Az anyja úgyis lerázta volna, azzal hogy még gyerek és nem értheti. Pedig tisztán látott, hallott sok mindent, ami körülötte zajlott a családban. Figyelte, apja kimaradozásait esténként, de azt hitte, sok a munkája. Látta, ahogy anyja gyakran hajnalig virraszt az ablaknál, várva hogy apja autója megálljon a felhajtón. De a megcsalás ténye újként hatott rá, úgy érezte, őt is becsapták. És Mikey-t is. Gerard nagyon szerette az öccsét, aki akkoriban bálványozta az apját. Darabokra repedt volna a szíve, ha kiderül, mit művelt az apja. Rettegni kezdett, hogy esetleg elválnak és olyan érzések törtek rá, mint amikor az iskolában bántották. Nem bírt aludni, ahhoz túl zaklatott volt. Óvatosan kilopakodott a nappaliba és a szekrényből elővett egy üveg italt. A szobájába vitte és az üvegben lévő alkohol nagy részét megitta, miközben járt az agya, hogyan segíthetne a szülein, de ahogy egyre többet ivott, megoldás helyett, mind borúsabb gondolatai támadtak, később pedig minden kaotikus lett a fejében, csak szédült és nem bírt felkelni az ágyból. Reggel aztán nagyon rosszul volt, folyamatosan hányt. Az anyja azt hitte, hogy elrontotta a gyomrát, így aznap nem kellett iskolába mennie. Nem is tudott volna. Akkor szembesült életében először a másnapossággal és megfogadta, hogy többet soha nem csinál ilyet, történjen bármi. A szülei végül nem váltak el, tiszta lappal folytatták és Gerard tudomása szerint, apja azóta sem volt hűtlen az anyjához. Ő viszont nem tartotta be az ígéretet, hogy nem iszik ennyi alkoholt. Ahogy kisiklott az élete, úgy merült el mind jobban ebben a káros szenvedélyben, amihez mostanában már gyógyszerek is társultak. Az alkohol és nyugtatók okozta hamis káprázatot adó kábulat összecsapott felette, aztán ellnyelte, mint a tenger. És ő mindannyiszor belefulladt ebbe. Nem talált menekülést. De lehet, hogy sosem keresett igazán.  
Mintha autó érkezett volna, motor hangját vélte felfedezni a közelből, igaz nagyon kellett figyelnie ehhez, mert túlságosan zúgott a feje, hogy ezt egyértelműen hallja. Aztán csend lett és egy ajtó csapódott. Gerard most már biztos volt benne, hogy Frank az ígéretéhez híven itt van. Megilletődve és izgatottan sóhajtott, miközben imbolygó mozdulatokkal ült fel a padon. Még mindig hányingere volt és a feje is fájt. A likőr átkozott, édes íze mindent elborított, mintha ezt érezte volna a haján és a ruháján. A kabátja a padon fekvéstől, tele lett száraz levelekkel, a haját izzadtság és nyál tapasztotta az arcába. Hallotta Frank lépéseit egyre közelebb.   
Gerard szívverése felgyorsult, ijedten kutatott elmosódott gondolataiban, de a fejfájása és a részegsége megakadályozta abban, hogy akármi értelmeset is mondjon. Csak hallotta a lépteket és a szívdobbanásai hangját egyszerre. Alig látott valamit a sötétben, de a feketeségből egy alak rajzolódott ki, célirányosan felé tartva.  
\- Szia. Bocsáss meg, de kicsit eltévedtem, egy másik utcába kanyarodtam be. – mentegetőzött és megállt előtte. Gerard többször elképzelte már találkozásuk legelső pillanatát. Csak éppen nem így.  
\- Szia. – köszönt nagyon halkan, de egyáltalán nem mert a fiúra nézni és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha rendben volna minden.   
\- Hát itt vagyunk és csak sikerült összehoznunk ezt a találkozót. Engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. A nevem, Frank Iero. – a hivatalosnak tűnő első benyomás ellenére, Frank is megszeppentnek látszott. A hangja kedves és lágy volt. A termete egészen alacsony. Az arcából nem sokat lehetett kivenni, mert kapucnit viselt.   
\- Gerard Way. – Gerard beletúrt a hajába és fel akart állni, de a talaj kiment a lába alól, ezért inkább visszaült. Ezzel a megjátszott józansága is eltűnt a semmibe.  
\- Hé, jól vagy? – kapott utána Frank és aggódva hajolt hozzá közelebb.   
\- Nem. – rázta meg a fejét Gerard. Forgott vele minden és tompán hallotta Frank hangját.  
\- Bevettél valamit? – kérdezte ijedten Frank. Gyorsan előhúzott a kabátja zsebéből egy ásványvizes üveget, felbontotta és odaadta Gerardnak.  
\- Nyugtatót. Még délelőtt…- vágott a szavába Gerard. A legjobban azt nem akarta, hogy Frank drogosnak higgye.   
\- Igyál, akkor jobb lesz. – bíztatta a fiú.  
Gerard vonakodva kortyolt bele a vízbe.  
\- Pokolian hosszú volt ez a nap. És ide visszajönni, belépni a nagymama házába…felkavaró volt. Ott már semmi sem olyan, mint amikor itt hagytam. Az új tulajdonos lerombolta, tönkretette az egészet. Nem vagyok kábítószeres, ez csak alkohol! De nem kellett volna ennyit innom, tudom! Nem oldott meg semmit! Én nem akartam csalódást okozni Frank. – Gerard fejében csapongtak a gondolatok, próbálta érthetően kifejezni magát, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy sikerült. Rendkívül kínosnak vélte az egész helyzetet.  
\- Nem okoztál csalódást. Megértelek a veszteséged miatt. - Frank elfogadónak látszott.  
De Gerard ettől még szégyellte magát.   
\- Annyira sajnálom.- a hangja elcsuklott.  
\- Semmi baj. Gyere, üljünk be a kocsiba. Itt hideg van. – invitálta és szó nélkül felsegítette Gerardot. Az érintése gyengéd volt, a keze meleg. Gerard arca vörös lett és csak egy köszönöm-öt suttogott meglepődve. Aztán elsétáltak a pár méterre álló autóig. Frank kitárta a jármű ajtaját és gyorsan arrébb rakott egy nagy, fedél nélküli dobozt, a hátsó ülésről az elsőre.  
\- Feküdj le egy kicsit, hogy jobban legyél. – tanácsolta.  
Gerard nem szeretett volna lefeküdni, bármennyire is szédült, beszélgetni akart, csak azt nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen hozzá, felvillanyozódott, mikor meglátta, hogy egy gitár van a dobozban. Emlékezett rá halványan, Frank tett róla említést, milyen fontos neki a hangszer.  
\- Itt van a gitárod is?- csodálkozott el, ahogy bizonytalan mozdulatokkal beült a hátsó ülésre. Maga mellé tette a vizespalackot és kicsit lejjebb csúszott. Egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemeit, viszont a kellemetlen sárgás villódzások és a folyamatos, zavaró morajlás így sem szűnt meg. Frank is beszállt a kormányhoz és felkapcsolta az autó világítását. Gerard erre kinyitotta a szemeit és az autó belső visszapillantótükrében nézte óvatosan Frank arcát. A fény segítségével, most már láthatott belőle valamennyit. Frank ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint ő, még barna színű szemek és az alatta lévő fáradt sötétség is rögtön saját magára emlékeztették. Barnás hajtincsek bukkantak elő a kabátjának prémes kapucnija alól. Halványpiros ajkában és az orrában ezüstösen csillogott a karika. És fiatal volt, nagyon fiatal. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi idős lehet.  
Az a kép, amit a fejében összeállított róla, a beszélgetéseik alapján, nem nagyon hasonlított a fiúra.   
\- Igen, édesanyám azt mondta, ha nem keresek sürgősen neki egy helyet és nem tűntetem el a nappaliból, kidobja. És ő általában meg is teszi, amivel fenyeget. A szobámban akarnék kialakítani egy sarkot a gitárnak, de nem volt még időm rendezkedni, hogy elférjen. Tudod, a gitárom nekem olyan, mint a testvérem, aki sohasem született meg.- mesélte lelkesen, majd zavartan elhallgatott.  
\- Nincs testvéred? – kérdezett vissza Gerard. Nem is emlékezett, Frank beszélt e neki erről bármikor is.   
Frank bánkódva vállat vont.  
\- Sajnos egyke vagyok. Pedig mindig szerettem volna egy kistestvért, akit majd én tanítok erre-arra. De a szüleim elváltak, mielőtt mondhattam volna nekik. Neked van egy öcséd, ugye? Szóval tudhatod, hogy milyen jó is az. – sóhajtott fel sajnálkozva.  
Gerardnak Mikey jutott eszébe. Mindig is büszke volt rá, hogy van egy kisöccse és ahogy a család többi tagja, ő is elkényeztette Mikey-t. Szeretett neki örömet okozni, ha édességet kapott, mindig gondolt Mikey-ra és megfelezte vele. Éjszakánként, ha rosszat álmodott, ő mindig felajánlotta, hogy aludjon az ágyában. Mikey különösen félt a villámlástól, ezért ha vihar volt, már a legelején ott állt Gerard ágyánál, kérő tekintettel. És Gerard örömmel engedte be maga mellé.  
Elszorult a szíve, ahogy ezekre a régi momentumokra gondolt. Az akkori, ragaszkodóan bájos testvér már a múlté. De függetlenül attól, hogy eltávolodtak, ő ugyanúgy szerette a mostani Mikey-t is, és vágyott arra, hogy minden helyrejöjjön köztük.   
\- Tényleg jó. Régen, ha Mikey mellettem volt, akkor nem féltem semmitől és tudtam, hogy nem vagyok teljesen egyedül. – adott igazat Frank-nek. Aztán újra a visszapillantó tükörbe nézett, éppen akkor, mikor Frank is. A fiú rögtön el is mosolyodott. Egészen rendkívüli, kimondottan helyes mosolya volt, egyszerre kisfiús és felnőttes.   
\- Ennyire látod rajtam, hogy izgulok? – kérdezte, amint észrevette Gerard tekintetét.   
\- Izgulsz?- csodálkozott el Gerard, miközben gyorsan másfelé nézett. Számára Frank elég lazának tűnt, semmi félelmet nem tapasztalt rajta.   
\- Persze. Nagyon is. Hiszen most találkozunk először. Én már láttalak, de te még sohasem. Aggódtam, hogy mit gondolsz majd. A legtöbb embernek nem szoktam tetszeni. – mesélte Frank.  
Ezt Gerard végképp nem értette. Frank igazán érdekesnek látszott.   
\- De miért?- kérdezte megdöbbenve.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem vagyok egy szerethető alak. Vannak, akik azok. Úgy születnek, egyszerűen mindenki kedveli őket. Én nem ilyen vagyok. Már az iskolában is folyton bezártak a szekrénybe és alaposan megvertek. Magamat sem szeretem, hogy lehetnék mások számára szerethető?!- elmélkedett Frank.  
Gerardnak ismerősek voltak a mondatai. Ha Frank nem szerette magát, akkor ő egyenesen gyűlöletet érzett, mikor a tükörbe nézett.   
\- Neked igazán nincs mitől félned a gondolataimat illetően. Persze mindenki tart az ismeretlentől. Én is féltem és félek most is, mire gondolhatsz, azok után, hogy látod, mit művelek.   
Frank hátrafordult.   
\- Arra, hogyan segíthetnék rajtad. És arra, hogy volt egy rossz napod, amin úgy gondoltad, az alkohol segít. Én is feltételeztem már ezt életemben. – felelte rá és az őszinteség lángjai lobbantak fel, békés, barna szemeiben. Bátorító mosolyától Gerard szíve felgyorsult. Volt valami Frank-ben, ami már az első másodpercben biztonságot sugárzónak tűnt, mikor még csak a hangját hallotta.  
\- Tudd, hogy nekem akármit elmondhatsz. Beszélhetünk arról, mi történt a nagymamád házában… - vetette fel Frank bizonytalanul.  
De Gerard nem volt rá képes. Meséljen arról, hogyan törte be téglával egy olyan háznak az ablakát, amihez már semmi köze? És hogyan semmisült meg minden egy csapásra, ami eddig tartotta benne a lelket?   
\- Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy, Frank. – hálálkodott.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy itt lehetek. – mondta erre Frank.  
Gerard pillantása ismét Frank felé vándorolt. Az alkohol adott neki némi bátorságot, de még így is csak lopva, a szeme sarkából figyelte meg a fiút alaposabban. Leginkább a szája volt kifejező. Az ajkában lévő karikáról nehezen tudta levenni a szemeit. Nem ismert senkit sem, aki ilyesmit viselt.  
\- Csak azt találgatom, mennyi idős lehetsz. – jegyezte meg félénken.  
\- Egykorúak lehetünk, körülbelül.- tippelte meg Frank, ahogy Gerardra nézett, valamivel nyíltabban, mint ahogy Gerard az előbb.  
Gerard meglepődött a válaszán.  
\- Nem hiszem. Én már huszonnégy éves vagyok.- árulta el.  
\- Igazán? Én most múltam húsz! De te fiatalabbnak látszol, mint amennyi vagy. – mondta Frank, tagadhatatlan csodálkozással, Gerard korát illetően.  
Gerard nem tudott erre mit mondani, furának találta, hogy Frank így véli, ő mindig sokkal idősebbnek érezte magát a koránál. Néha mintha már száz éve a földön lett volna.   
Hirtelen csend támadt köztük, ettől Gerard szemei újból lecsukódtak.  
\- És most mit csináljunk?- törte meg a hallgatást Frank kis idő múlva.  
Gerard felriadt az ittasságtól nyugtalan, rövid álmából. Nem tudta, tíz perc telt e el, vagy fél óra.   
\- Ha szeretnéd, megmutatom a várost. Van egy nagy park, itt nem messze és van egy halastó is. – mondta, amint felfogta Frank kérdését. A szűnni nem akaró fejfájástól, a gondolkodás és a szavak kiejtése is nehézséget okozott neki.  
Frank a fejét ingatta.  
\- Jó lenne, mert a temetőt leszámítva nem jártam még itt, viszont…  
Gerard beletörődve bólogatott, meg sem várva Frank reakcióját.  
\- Túlságosan részeg vagyok.- fejezte be a mondatot Frank helyett.  
\- Sötét van, Gerard. Azt akartam mondani, hogy teljesen sötét van, aligha látnánk valamit. – javította ki Frank.  
Gerard belátta, hogy a fiúnak igaza van, Somerdale-t nappal érdemes megnézni. Egyúttal marón hasított bele a felismerés, hogy a szülei valószínűleg már elkezdték keresni. Egy pillanatra látta is az arcukat maga előtt. Ettől elborította a szorongás.  
\- Túl késő van mindenhez…- helyeselt akadozó nyelvvel.  
Frank beindította az autó motorját.  
\- Hazaviszlek. – döntött, még mielőtt Gerard bármit is szólhatott volna.  
Ő nem akarta ezt hallani, nem akart véget vetni a találkozásnak. Nem akarta, hogy Frank-ben így maradjon meg róla az emlék. Szeretett volna mutatni magából valami mást is. A rajzait, vagy a néha talán gyerekes alagsori ábrándjait, a sokszínű képregénybolti óráit a kartondobozok társaságában, a rózsákról való örökölt információit, vagy a számára mindennél többet jelentő múltbéli élményeit a nagymamájával. De jelen pillanatban, ez volt ő. Egy közepes szinten lerészegedett, izzadt, vesztes, szánalmas alak, akit maga alá temetett a gyengesége.   
A kocsi elindult a kietlen úton.  
\- Én Newarkban lakom.- mondta Gerard, mert Frank nem kérdezett semmit, csak vezetett.  
\- Oké. Akkor oda megyünk.- vette tudomásul Frank. Fura mód, egy cseppet sem hökkent meg.  
Gerard tudni szerette volna, Frank merre él, de a fiú nem szólalt meg ismét. Helyette bekapcsolta a rádiót. Alig hallhatóan, felcsendült valami dallam, de Gerard képtelen volt megítélni, milyen zeneszámból. Azt gondolta, Frank-nek elment az összes kedve tőle és szeretné minél hamarabb maga mögött tudni ezt a szörnyű estét, így az útra figyelt, hogy mihamarabb Newarkban legyenek. Gerard teljesen megértette ezt, visszataszítóan viselkedett. Látta, ahogy Frank lehúzza a kapucniját és előtűntek barna hajtincsei, más színekkel keveredve, meg egy tetoválás mintája is a nyakánál. Gerard arra gondolt, Frank egy felettébb különös fiú lehet és arra is, hogy ezt már nagy valószínűséggel nem fogja részletesebben megtudni. Aztán öngyújtó kattant, Frank rágyújtott és szürkésfehér füst terjengett az autóban. Mintha egy köd ereszkedett volna le közéjük. Gerard nem mert mondani semmit. Nem volt ereje sem már magát kimagyarázni. Gusztustalan volt, amit ma tett és kész. A gyümölcsízű likőr elviselhetetlen aromájától fojtogatta az émelygés és a szégyen is, a szemei könnyekkel teltek meg. Kellett vennie pár nagyobb levegőt, hogy ne legyen rosszul, más sem hiányzott volna, mint hogy telehányja Frank autóját. Lejjebb feküdt a hátsó ülésen, az egész testét rázta a hideg, ezért összehúzta magát. A rádió slágerei vegyültek az autó motorjának monoton zúgásával, és ő lassan elaludt.  
*****  
Finom simogatások szaladtak át az arcán, erre nyitotta ki a szemeit. Először azt sem tudta, hol van. Kellett néhány perc, míg rájött, hogy Frank autójában fekszik. A zene már nem szólt, a motor sem járt. Utcalámpák világították meg a járművet és Frank nézett rá az első ülésből.   
\- Itt vagyunk Newarkban. – közölte halkan.   
A kijelentése letargiával töltötte el Gerardot. Mintha most aludt volna el, mintha a majd másfél órás út egy szempillantás lett volna. Felült és kábultan kipillantott az ablakon. Vaksötét volt, de a nagyváros szokásos forgalma most sem állt meg. Autók piros és sárga fényei villantak fel és gyorséttermek, benzinkutak neontáblái szórták vakító sugaraikat.   
\- Igyál egy kis vizet, úgy nem leszel annyira rosszul később. Nagyon sápadt vagy.– javasolta Frank, látva mennyire megviselt Gerard.  
\- Én mindig így nézek ki.- Gerard felvette a mellette lévő üveget, amit még Frank-től kapott találkozásuk első percében. Lecsavarta a kupakot és ivott néhány kortyot, de egyáltalán nem esett jól neki, a torka összeszorult és köhögött néhányat. Végül feladta és inkább visszazárta a palackot. A köhögés okozta rázkódástól, a víz kifröccsent az üvegből és átlátszó cseppekben csorgott a kabátján, nadrágján. Csak bámulta erőtlenül, ahogy lassan, alaktalan foltokká terebélyesednek. A feje nagyon fájt és még mindig részegnek érezte magát. De az agyában elkezdtek pörögni visszafelé az események, a mai összes tette és ezek egy része miatt szégyenkezett, a rá váró dolgoktól pedig elkezdett szorongani.   
\- Mehetünk? – érdeklődött Frank.  
\- Igen. – felelte rá nem túl meggyőzően Gerard.  
Frank ismét beindította a kocsit.  
\- Majd mondd, merre kanyarodjak. – kérte még és innentől kezdve csak a vezetésre figyelt. Gerard egyszavas mondatokkal irányította, és ahogy percekkel később az ismerős környék, a lakóhelye feltűnt, úgy kezdte egyre jobban maga alá gyűrni a rettegés. Két utcával arrébb szólt Franknek, hogy állítsa meg a kocsit. Nem akarta egészen a házig elvitetni magát. Félt, hogy apja esetleg a kocsifeljárón várja és nem akarta, hogy Frank szemtanúja legyen egy jelenetnek.  
A motor ismét megállt és nyomasztó némaság lett közöttünk.   
\- Biztos ne vigyelek hazáig?- kérdezte Frank és cigarettát keresgélt a kabátja zsebeiben, majd megállapította, hogy üres a doboz és csalódottan rakta újra a kormányra a kezét. Gerard nem látta az arcát, csak kabátja prémes szegélyét és egy nagyon kicsit hajának kellemes, barna színéből.   
Borús szomorúsággal tudatosult benne, hogy az a találkozó, aminek többször eljátszott a gondolatával, keserves kudarccal ért véget. Elpazarolta Frank idejét és valószínűleg a barátságát is. Idegesen harapdálta kicserepesedett ajkát és nézett az esti utca látképére, az egymás mellett lévő, egyforma fémszínű postaládákra és a házak ablakaiból előbukkanó különféle fényfoltokra.   
\- Köszönöm, innentől már nincs messze, kell egy kis idő, míg összeszedem a gondolataimat és felkészülök a szüleimmel való beszélgetésre. – válaszolta habozva.  
\- A szüleid ennyire szigorúak?- érdeklődött Frank.  
\- Az édesapám igen. – ismerte be Gerard.  
Volt az apjának egy felettébb erőszakos oldala, ritkán mutatta a külvilágnak, de Gerard már tapasztalta néhányszor.   
\- Huszonnégy éves vagy, elvileg akkor és oda mész, ahova szeretnél.  
Frank nem érthette, mert felvont szemöldökkel fordult hátra. De legalább Gerard végre a szemeibe nézhetett. És Frank, a félelmeivel ellentétben, nem tűnt haragosnak.  
\- Amióta volt a két öngyilkossági kísérletem, apa egyáltalán nem bízik meg bennem és valószínűleg azt hiszi, beszámíthatatlan vagyok. Szerintem édesanyám is azt gondolja és a testvérem is. A családban, egyedül a nagymamám hitte ezt másképp. A szüleim ki is töltöttek a kórházban, egy ehhez kapcsolódó kérelmet. – idézte fel Gerard azt a napot, mikor apja és anyja a papír felett ültek tanácstalanul a kórtermében. Anyja nem akarta, de az apja azt hajtogatta, hogy szükségessé vált.  
\- Gondnokság? – sandított rá Frank felháborodva.  
\- Nem tudom pontosan. – Gerard sosem nézte meg a papírjait, sem a zárójelentését.  
\- Az én apám is szigorú. Sokszor ordibált velem, ha nem jó jegyet hoztam az iskolából, üvöltött, és csapkodott, ha nem értettem a matematikát. Gyűlölte, hogy érdekel a punkzene és sosem játszhattam a gitáromon. Néha utáltam nála lenni és kérleltem az anyámat, hogy ne engedjen el. De persze menni kellett. Akkor is nagyon összevesztünk, mikor megcsináltattam az első tetoválásomat, azt mondta, megvet engem…  
Frank itt elhallgatott, mint aki megbánta, hogy ezeket elárulta. A szemeiben szomorúság szikrája gyúlt, összeszorította a száját és csak elnézett Gerard mellett.  
\- A szülők mondanak néha olyanokat a gyerekeiknek, amit a düh hoz ki belőlük. – vélte Gerard. Az apja is vágott már hasonlókat a fejéhez és emlékezett, neki is hogy fájt. Ezt a fájdalmat látta Frank arcvonásaiban is.   
Frank bólogatott.  
\- Most már nem annyira szigorú. A betegsége megváltoztatta kicsit. – tette még hozzá halkan.  
\- Az édesapád beteg?- kapta fel a fejét Gerard.  
\- Igen, daganatos, egyszer már legyőzte, de megint kiújult neki. Most kezelésekre jár és beszélgetni is alig tudunk, ha elmegyek hozzá, mert folyton fáradt. – sóhajtott Frank.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, Frank. Remélem, mielőbb meggyógyul.- mondta Gerard, bár gondolta, hogy Frank-nek nincs szüksége az ostoba részvétére, de Frank apró és szomorkás mosollyal biccentett.  
\- Ez kedves tőled, mind ezt reméljük.- zárta le a témát. Az apja betegsége miatti gondok árnyékként suhantak át az arcán. Nem is szólt többet, Gerard pedig illetlenségnek érezte a további faggatózást, és úgy vélte, ideje hazaindulnia.  
\- Nekem most már mennem kell. Azt hiszem, későre jár. Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztál és sajnálom. Mindent sajnálok, hogy elrontottam az estédet és azt is, hogy ha esetleg voltak illúzióid arról, milyen lehetek. – búcsúzott keserűen, ahogy kinyitotta a jármű ajtaját.  
\- Mára nem volt semmi programom, hiszen mondtam! És nem rontottál el semmit. Bár tudtam volna segíteni, hogy jobban érezd magad. Annak viszont örülök, hogy megismertelek. - Frank ránézett és még egyszer összevillant a szemük.   
Ahogy Frank végigpillantott rajta, Gerardot melegség öntötte el, pedig kint már eléggé lehűlt a levegő. A szíve össze-vissza és nyugtalanul kezdett verni. Az arcába forróság szökött, ahogy Frank szemeinek lángja végigperzselte. Nem akarta elfelejteni azokat a barna szemeket, a szintén barna hajat, a nedvesen piros ajkakat. Gerard akkor és ott alaposan emlékezetébe akarta vésni Frank arcát, hiszen biztos volt abban, hogy nem látja többet.   
\- Én is örülök. Jóéjszakát. – dadogta és bezárta az kocsi ajtaját. Frank intett neki és megvárta, míg az utca közepéig ér. Gerard többször hátranézett, hogy ott van e még és amikor már nem állt ott a fekete jármű, akkor vette gyorsabbra a lépteit, bár az alkohol még mindig uralta a cselekedeteit. És egyáltalán nem volt kedve hazaérni. Félt, mert nagyjából tudta, hogy mi vár rá majd, ordibálások és sértő kijelentések, becsmérlő tekintetek és reménytelen arckifejezések. Megborzongott, ha ezekre gondolt.   
Ahogy az úttest mellett haladt, autóhangokat hallott, ami elég ismerős volt számára. Nem kellett neki sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, a családi autójuk az. Kicsit kétkedve oldalra fordult, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem csak az érzékei csalnak e, de sajnos valóban az ő kocsijuk tűnt fel. Ahogy meglátta apja ideges tekintetét, a bénító rémület szelte ketté. A férfi is észrevette, lassított mellette és lehúzta az ablakot. Mérhetetlen harag és nehezen fékezett indulat volt észrevehető arckifejezésében. Gerard megtorpant és tehetetlenül nézett apjára, aki úgy mérte végig, mint valami eltaposnivaló férget.  
\- Ülj be a kocsiba! Azonnal! –parancsolta fojtott hangon.  
Az autó megállt és Gerard kénytelen volt beszállni. A szíve őrülten kezdett verni, ahogy helyet foglalt az ülésen és becsukta az autó ajtaját.   
\- Kisfiam! – hallotta meg anyja sírástól elmosódó suttogását. Nem számított rá, hogy az anyja is ott lesz. Azt gondolta, ő otthon áll a házuk ablakánál, úgy, mint ahogy az apját várta annak idején sok álmatlan éjszakán keresztül.  
A kocsi elindult, de nem az otthonuk irányába. Gerard némán bámulta az utat és rossz előérzete támadt. A gyomrában félelem keringett és még mindig ott volt a likőr íze a szájában. Frank pedig a gondolataiban. Ahogy a szülei tettei is.   
\- Hol voltál?- szegezte neki a kérdését rögtön az apja, miközben vezetett.  
\- Sehol.- lehelte Gerard és valóban úgy is érezte. Somerdale festői városkája a mai nappal egyszerre senki földjévé változott.  
\- Ne szellemeskedj, mert megjárod! Éppen érted indultunk Somerdale-be. Véletlenül, nincs valami mondanivalód?- érdeklődött a férfi ingerülten.  
\- Hogy tűnhettél így el? Hogy tehetted ezt velünk? Tisztában vagy azzal, mit éltünk át? Már a legrosszabbtól tartottunk. Szerencsére, Mikey nemrég jött haza és ő mondta, hogy lehet elutaztál Somerdale-be, meg hogy hagytál neki egy zavaros üzenetet! - zokogott fel az anyja.  
De a fiú nem szólalt meg, csak ült, lehajtott fejjel.  
\- Nos? Jó lenne tudni, mi a franc ütött megint beléd, hogy se szó, se beszéd, fogod magad és meg sem állsz Somerdale-ig?! – kérdezte az apja és igyekezett higgadt lenni, de látszólag nagyon meg kellett erőltetnie magát.  
Gerard most sem felelt. Súlyos másodpercek teltek el, de nem jöttek szavak az ajkára. Csak a tompa szédelgést érezte, a ránehezedő sírást és az alattomos félelem hűvösségét, ami bekúszott a bőre alá.   
Az apja hamar megunta a hallgatást. Ingerülten felcsattant, olyan hangosan hogy Gerard összerezzent.  
\- Válaszolj, te átkozott! Tudni akarom!  
Anyja megpróbálta enyhíteni a helyzetet.  
\- Légy jó és mondd el, miért csináltad ezt! Ne feszítsd a húrt!– fordult hátra az ülésen és meg akarta érinteni Gerard haját.  
Apja azonban a nőre is ráförmedt.  
\- Hagyd már abba ezt a nyavalygást! Te meg beszélj, ha nem akarod, hogy baj legyen. – és dühösen hátrapillantott.  
\- Miért nem szóltatok, hogy eladtátok a nagymama házát?- kérdezte felelet helyett, halkan Gerard.  
Apja nem hitt a fülének.  
\- Hogy mi van? Te azért mentél oda, mert megtudtad?! Ezt nem hiszem el! Ezért kellett volna nekem napi tíz óra munka után leautóznom Camden megyébe, hogy téged összeszedjelek?! Mert rájöttél, hogy eladtuk a nagyanyád házát! Igen, eladtuk. Nem szóltunk róla, na és? Nem a te dolgod! Te már nem oda tartozol! Annak az időnek vége! Akármilyen ámokfutást is rendezel, soha többet nem fogsz Somerdale-ben lakni!- ordította magából kikelve.  
\- Nyugodj meg! – szólalt meg az anyja, de a férfi beléfojtotta a szót.  
\- Megtennéd, hogy befogod, Donna?! Folyton véded ezt a szerencsétlent és minden dolgát elsimítod! Mintha helyén való lenne, ahogy viselkedik. Nézz rá! Nyugtatókra iszik, most is be van rúgva. Szégyen!- dühöngött a férfi.   
\- Ugye, nem így van? Nem ittál, igaz? - anyja még most is a pártját fogta és ettől Gerard is legszívesebben sírt volna. De visszanyelte a forró könnyeit és letaglózva bámulta, ahogy anyja csendben szipogott. Az autó pedig egyre messzebbre vitte őt a házuktól.  
\- Hogy jutottál be nagyanyád házába?- kérdezte váratlanul az apja.  
Érdeklődése meglehetősen hirtelen érte Gerardot. Pirosság jelent meg az arcán.   
\- A kertkapun át, nagymama adott régebben egy kulcsot.   
\- Elena…hogy is felejthettem el, hogy neki te voltál az egész világ. A házhoz viszont már nem lehetett kulcsod…- háborgott az apja.  
\- Betörtem az ablakot egy téglával.- mondta erre Gerard és nem volt túl büszke a tettére.  
Apja megdöbbenve csóválta a fejét.  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor még örülhetünk, ha a ház új tulajdonosa nem jelent fel rongálásért! Istenem, miért történik ez velünk? Mit tettem rosszul? Én voltam a legboldogabb ember a földön, mikor megszülettél! Most meg…- és letörve megvonta a vállát.  
\- De hát mit akartál abban a házban, kicsikém? – pislogott rá értetlenül az anyja.  
\- Biztos azt hitte, hogy minden olyan, mint amikor még élt a nagyanyja. A rohadt életbe, felfogod, hogy mit csinálsz a családoddal?! -apja szinte tagoltan magyarázott és Gerard szerint, nem sok választotta el attól, hogy megüsse. Idegenné vált a hangszíne és a szemeiben a végtelen harag csillogott.  
\- Nem akartalak titeket felidegesíteni. – csak ennyit tudott mondani, ami értéktelen, gyenge mentegetőzésnek hatott.   
Tényleg nem így akarta. Senkinek nem akart ártani.   
\- Tönkreteszel mindent és mindenkit! Fogadjunk, hogy stoppal jöttél vissza, mivel ilyen későn, onnan nem jönnek buszok. Így volt?- nézett rá az apja kérdőn.  
\- Istenem, stoppolni veszélyes! Gerard, nem stoppoltál igaz?- jajgatott kétségbeesetten az anyja és kisírt szemeit törölgette.  
Gerardnak ismét Frank jutott az eszébe. Természetesen nem árulhatta el, hogy ő hozta haza, ezért ismét csak csendben meredt a szüleire, az összeomlott anyjára, aki iránt szeretet és féltés volt a szívében, nem akarta sírni látni, nem akarta, hogy miatta ejtsen könnyeket. Apját is szerette, de a szívében lévő érzései, idővel keveredtek a szomorúsággal és félelemmel. Valójában mindig is elkeserítette, hogy nem tudott olyan gyereke lenni az apjának, amilyet várt volna. És egyben tartott is a férfitól, nem tudott igazán közel kerülni hozzá. És ez egyre szilárdabb tény volt számára.  
\- Hallgatsz, persze, most is hallgatsz! De nekem elegem van ebből az egészből! Azt hiszed, kötelességünk ezt nekünk elviselnünk? Tévedsz! És én most véget vetek ennek az egésznek! Majd megmutatom! – morgott a férfi és az autó egyszer csak megállt.  
Gerard akkor nézett ki az ablakon és legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy ismerős épületnél parkoltak le.  
A kórháznál.  
Bár elég sötét volt, de azt a hatalmas, komoran fehér épületet, ezer közül is megismerte volna. Eszébe jutott minden, az injekciók, a kikötözés, a tengersok gyógyszer, amiktől kábán és öntudatlanul feküdt egész nap, a magány és a kiszolgáltatottság, a végtelen hosszú éjjelek, az orvosok és a nővérek lenéző közönye irányában. Elöntötte a forróság, szíve fájóan kezdett dübörögni és menekülhetnékje támadt.  
Kérdőn nézett az anyjára, de a nő elkapta a tekintetét.  
Apja közben kiszállt. Aztán az anyja is. A férfi kinyitotta Gerardnak az ajtót.  
\- Kifelé!- csak ennyit mondott, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
A kép rögtön összerakódott Gerard fejében.  
\- Apa…- suttogta és elcsuklott a hangja. Az éjszakai levegő az arcába vágott, hűsítve és felszárítva a kitörni készülő könnyeit. Tudta, miért jöttek ide. Reszketni kezdett. A férfi semmi indokkal nem szolgált, rá sem nézett, elindult a parkolón át a bejáratig.  
Gerard ijedten kapaszkodott anyja karjába. A könnyek másodpercek alatt újra utat találtak és csak csorogtak az arcán.   
\- Anya, kérlek, ne tegyétek! Én esküszöm, többször nem megyek el szó nélkül! – kérlelte zihálva a nőt, aki csak leverten rázta a fejét.  
\- Ma átnéztük a gyógyszereidet. Nem szedted megfelelően a Dr. Reid által felírt orvosságokat. A nyugtatóból kétszer annyit veszel be, mint kellene. Ez nincs rendjén. Dr. Reid ma az ügyeletes, jobban leszel, meglátod. - magyarázta, de Gerard agyáig nem jutottak el a szavak. Mérlegelte, vajon mennyi időt nyerne, ha most elfutna. Aligha sokat, sosem volt jó futásból, mindig hamar kifáradt és alig kapott levegőt.  
\- Anya…kérlek…- ismételte meg az előbbieket elgyengülve, de hasztalanul. Látta, ahogy apja megáll és idegesen hátrafordul.  
\- Oh, persze, most megy az ígérgetés, de ezt hamarabb kellett volna átgondolni. Majd lesz időd rendezni magadban, mit rontottál el. – jegyezte meg fölényesen.  
\- Ne kényszerítsetek kórházba! - Gerard érezte anyja karjait a dereka köré fonódni. A nő ujjai szeretettel végigszaladtak könnyáztatta arcán.   
\- Csak ne állj ellen apádnak. Dühösnek látszik, de félt téged és segíteni akar. –és elsimította Gerard haját az arcából.   
De Gerard nem így vélte. A könnyek égették a szemét és a belül érzett harag marta a szívét. Azt gondolta, az apja ezzel a tettével, csak a saját erejét és mindenhatóságát akarja megmutatni. És érzelmek, könyörület nélkül, nyomja le őt a káoszba.  
A zűr-zavarba, amit Gerard saját maga teremtett meg.


	15. Dead!

Valamivel később Gerard túl volt a betegfelvételen. Dr. Reid fáradtan és unottan fogadta. Aznap már bizonyára sokadjára tette fel az ilyenkor megszokott, rutin kérdéseket, amire leginkább, Gerard apja és anyja válaszolgattak. Az orvos megírta a kórlapot, aztán egy nővérre bízta a többi dolgot. A középkorú, szőke hajú nővér, türelmesen megvárta, míg Gerard a fehér üvegajtónál elbúcsúzik a szüleitől. Apja nem köszönt, csak elrobogott, anyja viszont a nyakába borult és sírt. Gerard tudta, mennyire csalódott és fáj neki ez az egész. De neki is fájt, ő is félt és ő is sírt, teljesen átáztatta az anyja kabátjának elejét. Mikor a szülők elmentek, a nővér elvezette a kórtermébe. Meglepetésére, ugyanoda került, ahol a legutóbb volt, csak nem az ajtó melletti ágyra, hanem az ablakhoz.  
A nővér adott neki kórházi ruhát. Élénk citromsárga volt és fertőtlenítő illatú. Ahogy az egész kórterem is. Gerard már egészen elfelejtette. Ki is ment a fejéből, ahogy a csempék fehérsége is, a hatalmas ráccsal védett ablakok, a nyomasztó csend a folyosókon, amit néha tört meg egy-egy beteg kiabálása.  
Tétován, kisírt szemekkel állt az ágya mellett és nézte az oda helyezett, vadító színű ruhadarabot. Még mindig csorogtak a könnyei, de gyorsan letörölte, nem akarta, hogy a nő észrevegye, bár gondolta, hogy a kórházban elég sírást láthatott.  
\- Már kezeltük itt, ugye?- nézett fel a papírjaiból az ápolónő, amint kitöltött pár vizsgálatkérő lapot.  
Gerard bólogatott, azt figyelve, ahogy az asszony gondosan kanyarítja a betűket a nyomtatványokra.  
\- Emlékszem magára. – tette még hozzá a nő és gyorsan körmölt tovább. Csak a toll sercegése hallatszott a papíron.  
\- Mikor mehetek haza, nővér?- kérdezte félve Gerard.  
\- Nahát, máris menne? Anélkül, hogy igazán élvezné a vendégszeretetünket?- mosolygott az ápolónő. Hivatásából adódóan, viccelődéssel próbálta oldani a feszültséget.  
Felrakta az ágy elejére a lázlapot, egy kancsó vizet és poharat készített az aprócska éjjeliszekrényre.  
\- Holnap reggel lesz vizit, akkor többet fog tudni. Most öltözzön át és feküdjön le. Késő van.– tanácsolta és elhagyta a kórtermet.  
De Gerardnak nem ment a pihenés. Leoltotta a lámpát, hogy a nővérek azt higgyék alszik, de nem feküdt be az ágyba és a kórházi öltözéket sem vette át. Tett pár céltalan kört a kórteremben, majd megállt az ablaknál és kikémlelt rajta. Magasan volt a kórház ezen szárnya, érezte a huzatot besüvíteni a korhadó ablakréseken. Ilyen magasságban már csak a madaraknak lehetett jó. Gerard az ablakhoz húzódott és lenézett. Nem hiába raktak nehéz vasrácsokat a keretekre. Az rohant át az agyán, míg nem voltak itt ezek a rácsok, vajon, mennyien vetették magukat le a mélybe. És ha innen most kiugrana, hány métert repülne, míg százfelé szakadna a feje a betonon. Felsóhajtott, majd leült az ablak elé tolt fehér műanyag székre. Az ittassága kezdett elmúlni, csak a gondolatai kavarogtak, és a fejfájással, gyengeséggel, hányingerrel járó másnaposság vett erőt rajta. Hallgatta a lélegzetvételeit és a csendet.  
\- Nagymama, itt vagy?- kérdezte halkan és igyekezett arra koncentrálni, hogy a nő alakja megjelenjen az éjszakába borult szoba valamelyik szegletében. Várta, hogy a hosszú ősz haj meglibbenjen, az ölelésre mindig kész karok megsimogassák, a hangok erőt adjanak neki. Hiszen Elena azt mondta, mindig vele van, csak el kell képzelnie. Lehet, hogy bánatot okozott neki is, és most már soha nem fog ismét eljönni?  
\- Bocsáss meg nekem és gyere vissza! Nélküled nem fogom kibírni. – kérte Gerard.  
\- Kérlek!- suttogott és könnyek futották el a szemeit.  
Akármennyire is kívánta, nem történt semmi. Csak a mozdulatlan feketeség pillantott vissza rá, akárhova is szegezte a tekintetét. Ez végtelenül szomorúvá tette.  
\- Szeretlek. – mondta még csüggedten. A könnyek végigfolytak az arcán, egyenesen izzadtságtól kócos hajába. Arra gondolt, egyetlen nap alatt milyen sok minden történt vele. És mennyi embernek okozott rossz érzéseket. A szüleinek, az öccsének, Ray-nek és Frank-nek is. Igen, a fiút is végleg elvadította magától.  
Frank…Gerardnak szorosan kellett lehunynia a szemeit és nagyon elképzelnie őt. Sajnos a likőr okozta befolyásoltság miatt nem tudta annyira megjegyezni az arcát. De a lángoló barna szemek, a szép ívű száj, amiben ott volt az a kis karika, valamint a kapucnija alól kihulló tincsek, az emlékezetében voltak. Ahogy a hangját is hallotta még és érezte azt a finom simogatást, mikor felébresztette, hogy Newarkba értek.  
Kirázta a hideg, amint fantáziájában újra élte az érintését. Aztán hangoskodás ütötte meg a fülét, egy beteg kiabált, a nővérszoba ajtaja nyikordult, ezzel Gerardra ráomlott a realitás és a néhány másodperces jó érzések, amik Frank körül forogtak, rögtön el is múltak. Gerard felállt a székről és az ajtóhoz ment, fény világított az arcába, ahogy kikémlelt az ajtó résén. De nem látott egyebet, mint szigorúan becsukott kórteremajtókat és néhány fém ételhordó kocsit üresen árválkodni. Kinyitotta az ajtót és kilépett a hosszú folyosóra. Az előbbi ordítás elhalt, ismét éjszakai csend volt. Végignézett a falakon, amit tájképek és virágok festményei borítottak. Nem tudta, kik készíthették, talán az itt ápoltak, de egyik-másik igencsak tetszett neki. Legjobban egy kisvárost ábrázoló mű ragadta meg a figyelmét. A kép tetején narancssárga napkorong és néhány bolyhos bárányfelhő, a lap alján a rét zöldje és a tó mélykék vize. Az alkotás nagyon hasonlított Somerdale idilli békéjére. Arra a Somerdale-re, ami örökké a szívében marad és azt sem az apja haragja, vagy gyűlölete, sem a kórházi kezelések nem fognak onnan eltűntetni.  
\- Mr. Way, maga meg mit keres itt, az éjszaka közepén? Miért nem alszik? – hallotta a nővér szemrehányó hangját. Akkor már kitudja, mikortól állt ott, a képet tanulmányozva.  
Gerard szája a meglepetéstől szóra nyílt, de nem tudott mit mondani. Zavarba jött és elkapta a heves szívdobogás.  
A szőke ápolónő fejcsóválva vizslatta.  
\- Miért nem öltözött még át? Talán nem szereti a sárgát? Olyan vidám, mint az a napsugár, amit már percek óta kitartóan bűvöl a szemeivel. Én elhiszem, hogy tetszik magának a kép, de ráér holnap is gyönyörködni benne, most inkább menjen szépen vissza a kórterembe. – és mosoly bujkált az arcán. De Gerard nem mozdult.  
\- Nem tudok aludni. Kaphatok altatót? – kérdezte halkan.  
A nővér felsóhajtott  
\- Megnézzük, mit tehetünk. – és a pulthoz ballagott, majd elővette a fiú kórlapját. Tüzetesen átfutotta, majd visszarakta a többi közé.  
\- Sajnálom, reggelig nem adhatok semmit, itt az áll, hogy alkoholt fogyasztott. – közölte végül.  
Gerard beletörődő arccal fogadta el a választ, mire a nővér megszánta.  
\- Várjon, van egy ötletem. – és a nővérpult melletti kisebb helyiségbe felé ment, ahonnan televízió fénye és hangja szűrődött ki. A készülékkel szemben egy régi, piros kanapé állt, mellette egy kör alakú asztalka, amint csészék és teáskanna sorakoztak. Gerard zavarodottan állt a küszöbön, nem értette az ápolónő szándékát.  
\- Van kedve tv-t nézni, Mr. Way? – érdeklődött a nő, ahogy egy csésze teát töltött ki neki.  
Gerard hevesen bólogatott. Bármi jobb volt, a kórterem torokszorító némaságánál.  
\- Akkor jöjjön.– kínálta hellyel és amint Gerard leült, a kezébe nyomta a forró teát.  
\- Köszönöm. – mondta a fiú meghatva.  
\- Tudja, sok beteg küzd az álmatlansággal, van amikor, öten-hatan ülnek itt. De meg lehet érteni, végülis ez egy kórház, nem élményszálló. – legyintett.  
A tv-ben éppen egy régi filmet sugároztak, Gerard azonnal felismerte a színésznőt, mert nagymamája egyik kedvence volt. Sok filmjét megnézték együtt. Halvány mosoly szaladt át az arcán, de egyúttal a szeme is könnyes lett. Hogy ezt leplezze, gyorsan belekortyolt a teájába.  
Ekkor újabb hangos kiabálás hangzott fel a folyosón. Az ápolónő gondterhelten megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Hát, egyedül kell folytatnia a film nézését, mert Mr. Johnson megint nem bír magával. – és gyorsan a hang forrása felé indult, ott hagyva Gerardot a gőzölgő teával, a múltidéző filmmel és a gyötrelmesen lassan múló éjszakával.  
*****  
Gerard nehezen hitte el, hogy ez igaz, de úgy tűnt nem a szeme káprázik, mikor másnap délután Mikey, Ray és Bob álltak meg vele szemben, a kórteremben. A látványuk felettébb irreális volt számára és rendkívül zavarttá is tette. Az arca érezhetően tűzforró lett, felfordult a gyomra az idegességtől, ezért nem is nézett rájuk, lehajtotta a fejét és szemei egy pontra, a fehérre festett kórteremajtóra összepontosítottak. Csak így kerülhette el, hogy könnyezni kezdjen. Ez nem az a hely és nem az a helyzet, ahol szívesen találkozik velük. Mikey előrelépett, ő már valamivel otthonosabban mozgott a kórházban, hiszen mikor Gerard bekerült az öngyilkossági kísérletei miatt, akkor is járt már itt látogatóba.  
\- Anya nem tud itt lenni, mert dolgozik. Apa meg dühös még rád, szóval én jöttem helyettük. – köszörülte meg a torkát.  
Gerard figyelte, ahogy öccse színes műanyag dobozokat kezdett kipakolni elé az asztalra.  
\- Anya küldi, süti, meg ilyesmik. – motyogta.  
Gerard elhűlve nézett az asztalon sorakozó különféle nagyságú és tartalmú dobozokra.  
\- De itt adnak enni. – jegyezte meg.  
\- Jó ég, akkor ne edd meg, bánom is én! Azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz, én csak elhoztam!– adta meg magát Mikey és kicsit dühösnek is tűnt, látszólag nem volt kedvére az itt tartózkodás. Valószínűleg édesanyjuk megbízásából kellett most itt lennie.  
És hogy Bob, meg Ray mit kerestek ott, az volt igazi rejtély Gerardnak. Látta, ahogy a két fiú egymást bökdöste, majd óvatosan megjelentek Mikey mellett. Gerard hátrább húzódott a széken és a szemébe hulló haján keresztül a padlót kezdte bámulni. Megint túl hangosakká váltak a gondolatai. Jó lett volna, ha ez az egész esemény, csak egy ostoba hallucináció a gyógyszereitől, de sajnos nem az volt és ennek ékes bizonyítékául szolgált, hogy meghallotta Bob hangját.  
\- Remekül áll rajtad ez a neonsárga színű cucc, Way. Pontosan passzol a két napos hulla kinézetedhez.  
Nem tudni, hogy viccnek szánta e, de rajta kívül senki sem nevetett.  
Ray ledermedve grimaszolt.  
\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?  
De Bob nem tudta magát türtőztetni.  
\- Ugyan, szerintem már rég halott! Még foltjai is vannak! – mutatott a Gerard kézfején lévő sötétlila véraláfutásra.  
\- A vérvételtől van. – dadogta megilletődötten Gerard és gyorsan az asztal alá húzta a kezét.  
Nem találtak vénát a könyökhajlatában, így a kézfejéből vettek vért, ami nagyon fájdalmas volt és sokáig vérzett is. Gerard mindig viszolygott a tűktől, így különösen nehéz volt ez számára. Míg kisgyerek volt, az anyja minden vérvételre elkísérte, de amikor nagyobb lett, egyedül kellett megküzdenie, ezzel a mások számára talán érthetetlen félelmével.  
\- Hogy te mekkora barom vagy, Bob. – háborgott Ray.  
Mikey is megvetően pislantott rá.  
\- Most már tényleg higgadj le és vegyél vissza magadból!  
Gerardot nem lepte meg Bob, mivel mindig is ilyen volt. A középiskola legelején a sportolók csapatához tartozott, de ez rövid életű volt, miután pedig hirtelen átkerült a menthetetlen vesztesek közé, nem tehetett mást, mint alkalmazkodott, de a stílusa még mindig inkább emlékeztetett a sportolókéra. Ettől függetlenül, Mikey valamit bírt benne, mert sokat voltak együtt. Gerard viszont sosem kedvelte igazán, a bántó poénjai miatt, amiknek gyakran vált céltáblájává, még a középiskola elvégzése után is.  
\- Jól van, én nem is szóltam. –vihogott tovább Bob és körbetekintve a kórteremben, igyekezett új humorforrást találni.  
\- Egyáltalán, minek is jöttetek velem?- tűnődött félhangosan Mikey.  
Bob elheveredett az egyik ágyon, alaposan feltúrva az addig steril ágyneműt.  
\- Mert csak nekem van autóm, te kretén. – felelte könnyedén.  
Mikey küldött feléje egy ignoráló pillantást, aztán Gerardhoz fordult.  
\- És jobban vagy már?- érdeklődött. Ettől Gerardban fellobbant a testvéri szeretet melege.  
\- Igen. – felelte halkan.  
Akkor látta Ray megkönnyebbült tekintetét, a fiú egy kicsit rámosolygott, de úgy, hogy Mikey ne vegye észre.  
\- Hát, nem kellett volna csak úgy lelépned. Emlékezz, te választottad ezt az opciót, Gerard. Most majd jól teletömködnek gyógyszerekkel, hogy máskor véletlenül se csinálj hasonlókat. Különben apa azt mondta, ezentúl folyton bevág ide, ha nem fegyelmezed magad. Azt meg nem biztos, hogy szeretnéd.- vont vállat Mikey.  
Gerard bólogatott. Öccse mondanivalójának nagy része igaz volt.  
\- Nem csinálok több ilyet. – reagált röviden.  
Nem akart Ray és Bob előtt beszélni erről. Tárgyilagos akart maradni, hogy ne sírja el magát és ez csak így ment. A torkát így is szorította az feszültség és a sírás.  
Közben Bob megunva az ágyon való fetrengést, visszasétált az asztalhoz.  
\- Komolyan nem hiszem el, hogy hagytad magad bezáratni, Way! – elégedetlenkedett.  
\- Mégis, mit kellett volna tennie, Mr. Nagytudású? – Mikey kezdett mérges lenni Bobra, de őt nem izgatta ez különösebben.  
\- Tudjátok, mikor az érettségi után, egy el nem múló bulinak éreztem az életet és egész nyáron mindennap kész voltam a piától, apám azt mondta, ha nem hagyom abba, előbb-utóbb úgy fogom végezni, mint a nagybátyám. Egy elmegyógyintézetben, egy kerekesszékben vegetálva és leépülve. Hogy megmutassa, az milyen, beültetett a kocsiba és elvitt oda. Nekem az a látvány pont elég volt, hogy leszámoljak a káros szenvedélyekkel. Oké, iszom. De mértékkel. – mesélte önelégülten Bob.  
\- Nos, ha vedelésedet mértékletességnek lehet nevezni. – szúrta közbe Ray.  
Bob a szavába vágott.  
\- Fogd be, Toro! Igenis, meg bírom állni! De neked mi nem volt világos, az előző két itt töltött alkalomból, Way? Vagy azt hitted, harmadjára jobb lesz? És tényleg az? Egy jó kis pihentető kényszergyógykezelés? Ha végignézek rajtad, az a véleményem, itt csak az elektrosokk segíthet! – és karjait széttárva meredt Gerardra, aki hirtelen nem is tudott erre reagálni. Nem értette Bob kirohanását.  
\- Még jó, hogy senki sem kíváncsi a diagnózisodra, Bryar! Miért kell Gerardot így letámadni? – kelt a védelmére azonnal Ray, de aztán el is hallgatott, mert most Mikey nézett rá, nagyon-nagyon furán.  
\- Nahát, te meg mióta vagy a bátyám védőügyvédje, Ray? – érdeklődött kimérten, Ray pedig tűzvörös lett ettől.  
A feszültséget, a fura szituáció miatt amúgy is vágni lehetett a kórteremben és ezen nem segítettek Bob gúnyos megjegyzései, Mikey érdekes pillantásai és Ray kérdő tekintete. Gerard legszívesebben felpattant volna, hogy kirohanjon, és akkor lássa ismét a helyiséget, mikor már mindhárman eltűntek.  
\- Nem kellenek ide orvosok, mert megmondom én, mi a te bajod. Az, hogy piszkosul gyenge vagy! Ezért hát, nem is tudlak sajnálni, mert pontosan azt kaptad, amit megérdemelsz.- összegezte az egészet Bob és elégedetten mosolygott. Mikey türelme viszont akkor fogyott el végképp.  
\- Elég volt ebből a sok hülyeségből! Menj, és várj meg az autónál! – rivallt Bobra, aki egy másodpercre meglepődött, majd megvonta a vállát.  
\- Tőlem, csak mutasd meg, hol a kijárat, semmi kedvem össze-vissza bolyongani és olyan leszedált, ijesztő fazonokba botlani, mint például, a testvéred. Itt minden folyosó rohadt egyforma.  
Mikey türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.  
\- Oké, induljunk.  
Aztán Ray felé fordult.  
\- Mi az, te nem jössz?  
Gerard félve pillantott Ray-re, nagyon szerette volna, ha marad, de nem tudta, ezek után a fiú akar e tőle bármit is egyáltalán, vagy végképp eljátszotta minden bizalmát nála.  
\- Én nem mondtam semmi rosszat. Nekem miért kellene mennem?- kérdezett vissza Ray, mire Mikey arcára kiült egy bosszús kifejezés.  
\- Két perc és itt vagyok.- jelentette be fenyegetően, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Kicsit hangosabban is mint kell, ezzel érzékeltetvén, hogy nem értett egyet Ray döntésével.  
Gerard viszont örült, a szíve nyugtalan kalapálásba kezdett és most először nézett fel igazán a padlóról, amit egészen addig bámult. Fogalma sem volt, mit gondol Ray, de jó volt, hogy ott tudhatja magától nem messze.  
\- Bob nem való emberek közé, akkora egy idióta. – jegyezte meg Ray.  
Gerard ajkát egy remegő sóhaj hagyta el.  
\- Igaza van. Gyenge vagyok.  
\- Nem! - Ray határozottan megrázta a fejét.  
Leült az asztal másik felére és nem vesztegetve az idejét, a fiúhoz hajolt, kisimította a kicsit összeragadt, fekete hajtincseket az arcából, aztán minden egyéb kommentár nélkül, szájon csókolta. Gerard a meglepetéstől levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Az izgalom egy másodperc alatt megjelent a vérében és vágyakozni kezdett egy újabb csók után. De Ray ekkor elkomorodott, keserűséget lehetett kivenni az arckifejezéséből.  
\- Miért? Miért csináltad ezt?- suttogta és furcsán csillogtak a szemei.  
Gerard nem felelt, csak nézte Ray-t dübörgő szívvel, a gondolatai százféle hangon zúgtak a fejében.  
\- Arra léptem be a házatokba, hogy teljes a felfordulás és mindenki téged keres. Mikey egyenesen nekem rontott, hogy én biztos tudom, hol vagy. Alig bírtam kimagyarázni, hogy nekem sincs ötletem, merre járhatsz. Miért nem avattál be, Gerard? Adtam okot, hogy ne bízz meg bennem?- érdeklődött elkeseredve.  
Gerard azóta is nagyon bánta, hogy nem mondta el Ray-nek, mit tervez és nem csodálkozott volna, ha a fiú megharagszik rá.  
\- Bocsáss meg, Ray. Tegnap éjszaka elkeseredtem, és minden összekavarodott bennem. Sajnos ittam is, mert az látszott a könnyebb megoldásnak. Senkinek nem szerettem volna bajt okozni. - csak ennyit tudott mondani, de tudta, ez nagyon kevés és Ray magyarázatot vár. Joggal. Mert már nem csak felületes ismerősök, akik pár havonta együtt megisznak egy italt, néhány szót beszélgetve.  
\- Csak aggódtam miattad. Azóta is az jár a fejemben, vajon, mit élhettél át? Sajnálom, hogy a szüleid kijátszottak téged és eladták a nagymamád otthonát, anélkül, hogy ezt bejelentik. Én is csak tegnap szereztem róla tudomást, Mikey mondta. Meg mutatta azt a sok kiürült nyugtatósüveget. Édes Istenem, olyan rossz volt látni! Féltettelek, Gerard! Neked nem kell egyedül végigcsinálnod ezt! Most már figyelni fogok rád. - Ray gyengéden megfogta Gerard kezét.  
\- Eddig is figyeltél rám, Ray. Ez csak az én hibám, a túlzott gyógyszerszedés, meg az, hogy alkoholt fogyasztottam. – Gerard nem tudott elég hálás lenni neki, amiért nem hagyja magára. Csak szorította a fiú kezét, mintha soha többet nem akarná elengedni. Tekintete félve ugyan, de kereste Ray szemeit, hogy a ragyogása kicsit megnyugtassa.  
\- És Mr. Evans is jobbulást kíván. – mondta váratlanul Ray.  
\- Ő is tudja, hogy kórházba kerültem?- kérdezte megrémülve Gerard.  
\- Nem dehogy! Felhívtam reggel és csak annyit mondtam, hogy gyengélkedsz és pár napig biztos nem fogsz tudni menni. Szóval miatta ne félj, csak szedd rendesen az orvosságokat, hogy minél előbb kiengedjenek. Én várni foglak. – ígérte Ray.  
\- Köszönöm Ray. – Gerard úgy érezte, nem is érdemli meg, hogy Ray foglalkozzon vele. Túl jó volt hozzá és ő jelenleg semmivel sem tudta ezt viszonozni. Még mindig izgatott volt, úgy szerette volna érezni ismét Ray ajkát a sajátján, mert tudta, hogy attól egy kis ideig elfelejtené, hogy a kórház falai között van. De nem mert lépni semmit, csak nézte a másikat, szavak nélkül, míg Mikey vissza nem tért. A hangulat Bob távozásával sem lett emelkedettebb. Sőt, Mikey állandóan Ray-t figyelte, merre néz, milyen a hangsúly, amivel beszél. Úgy festett, mint egy nyomozó, aki bizonyítékok után kutat. Beszélgettek még kicsit Gerarddal, aztán végül Mikey és Ray elhagyták a kórházat. Gerard sokáig kísérte őket a tekintetével, a kórterem ablakából. Hangosan vitatkoztak, míg az autó felé mentek. Gerard a zárt ablakoktól nem nagyon hallotta, de Mikey-n látszott, hogy számon kéri Ray-t, aki szintén feldúlva mondogatja, hogy hagyja békén, és hogy nem tartozik rá.  
Gerard szíve összefacsarodott, ahogy a jelenet elétárult. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy csak valami apróság gördített akadályt a barátságuk útjába és amúgy minden rendben van a testvére és Ray között, de hazugság lett volna magát ilyenekkel álltatni. Sejtette, hogy nem így van. Belegondolni sem mert, Ray és Mikey vitája mihez vezet majd.  
Erről viszont sem öccsét, sem Ray-t nem tudta megkérdezni, mivel egyikük sem jött be többé hozzá a kórházba. Édesanyja volt bent pár alkalommal, de nem mesélt semmi újdonságot, leginkább csak sírdogált és sajnálta az egész helyzetet. Apja egyszer sem látogatta meg és ez mindent elmondott Gerard számára.  
A napok egészen egybefolytak Gerardnak a kórházban. Új gyógyszert kezdtek neki adni, talán Xyprexa-t, de nem volt benne biztos, mert nem tudta elolvasni a lázlapjára hanyagul felvésett betűket. Elképzelte néha, mit csinál az agyával a szer és akkor egészen megijedt. Máskor pedig tompán kábult volt egy ideig, vagy éppen érdektelen. A feje, egyes napokon teljesen üressé vált, nem pattogtak a gondolatok, nem szóltak a hangok. De ha kiment a szervezetéből a gyógyszer, minden újra a régi lett. És ő akkor nyugodott meg. Persze, tudta hogy az önpusztításra felszólító zajok egyáltalán nem természetesek, de ez emlékeztette még kicsit önmagára. Hogy emberi lény és nem egy gyógyszeres szekrény. Az ilyen, mondhatni tisztább pillanatokban Ray-re vagy Frank-re gondolt. Vagy a nagymamájára. Mindig várta, hogy a nő jöjjön, hogy gyengéden átölelje, de egyetlenegyszer sem történt így.  
Ha nem érezte rosszul magát a gyógyszereitől, sokszor nyugtalanság vett rajta erőt. Éjszakánként nem bírt aludni. A szőke nővér, ha ügyeletben volt, általában észrevette a szenvedését és beinvitálta a tv szobába, olyankor gyorsabban teltek az órák, de ha nem ő dolgozott éjjelente, Gerard kínlódásra volt ítélve és álmatlanul mászkált a kórteremben. Éppen ezért volt megváltás, mikor kiengedték a kórházból. Édesanyja jött érte és egész hazafelé vezető úton vidáman beszélt hozzá. Összehasonlíthatatlan volt, azzal a megtört asszonnyal, aki a látogatások alkalmával, az asztalnál kuporogva törölgette a könnyeit. Gerard elmélázva hallgatta és közben nézett ki az autó ablakából, a meglehetősen téliesre fordult időjárásra. De nemcsak a hőmérséklettől reszketett. Mellkasában fájdalommal lépte át az otthona küszöbét, pedig apja már nem volt otthon, de a keserű emlékek megrohanták. Még mindig az eszében volt, ahogy akarata ellenére kórházba vitte, megbosszulva, hogy bejelentés nélkül Somerdale-be utazott. Mert Gerard úgy vélte, apja cselekedete elégtétel volt, egy felhívás, hogy pontosan tudja hol a helye. Az a torokszorító érzés, még mindig a szívénél bujkált. Nem akart találkozni a férfival, anyja ugyan mondta, hogy már megbocsátott neki, de ezt Gerard ebben kételkedett. Az apja, mindig talált okot és módot, hogy nehezteljen rá és kifejezze, mennyi minden nincs vele rendjén.  
Levette a kabátját és lerakta a nappali kanapéjára. Anyja időközben átöltözött az elegánsabb ruháiba és munkába készülődött.  
\- Ne haragudj drágám, de nem tudok tovább maradni. Ugye nem lesz baj? – kérdezte, majd a konyhapultra precízen kipakolta Gerard napi orvosságait. Igen, ez volt az egyik nagy változtatás, hogy nem tarthatta magánál a gyógyszereit, azokra az anyja felügyelt és ő is osztotta ki. Nem beszélve, hogy a kávéról és az alkoholról is letiltották. Utóbbit annyira nem bánta, a szeszesital a legrosszabbat hozta ki belőle a Frank-el való találkozáskor is. De a kávé miatt elcsüggedt, mert szerette az ízét és a forróságát, hiszen ő folyton fázott.  
\- Mi baj lenne? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.  
Anyja ettől zavarba jött.  
\- Semmi, semmi. Nem úgy értettem. – mosolyodott el és odalépve Gerardhoz, csak nézte az arcát. A mosolya azonban egyre halványabbá változott. Gerard értette az okát, mert elhaladt a tükör előtt, mikor hazaérkezett és látta, milyen rosszul fest. Nem véletlenül ragasztotta rá Bob a hulla elnevezést. Szürkésfehér volt a bőre, sötétkék karikákkal a szeme alatt, a szája több helyen berepedt és vérzett, a haja izzadtan és összeragadva hullott az arcába.  
\- Pihenj sokat. – anyja megpuszilta, amin Gerard elcsodálkozott, olyan finom és féltő volt. Helyeselt, elköszönt anyjától és amint a nő kilépett az ajtón, lement az alagsorba. A megszokott félhomály fogadta, ezért világosságot csinált. Az ágya úgy volt hagyva, mint mikor utoljára benne aludt, a székén ingek, pólók feltornyozva, az íróasztalán telerajzolt lapok sokasága és ceruzák hevertek. Gerard leverten pillantott rájuk, egy ötlet sem volt a fejében, amit papírra vethetett volna. Pedig a kórházban is szeretett volna rajzolni, hogy jobban múljon az idő, anyja vitt be neki papírt és eszközöket, de ő egy vonal meghúzására sem volt képes. Fájdalmas sóhajt hallatott. Majd a számítógépre nézett. Több nap eltelt már a Frank és közötte történt találkozó óta. Persze valószínűsíthetően Frank nem jelentkezett és egy életre befejezte vele még az írásbeli kommunikációt is. Amit Gerard teljes mértékben megértett. De mégis egyre többet gondolt rá és riadtan tapasztalta, hogy a fontos kis részletek, a szemei színe, az arca vonala, az ajka, a haja, a hangja, a cigarettájának füstje, ahogy az autóban gomolyog, mind jobban eltűnnek, fájó hiányérzetet hagyva maguk után. És Gerard egyszerűen nem akarta elfelejteni ezeket. Lehet, hogy írnia kellene neki mégis? Csak megmagyarázni, hogy miért tűnt el, már ha Frank-et ez érdekli, amiben Gerard erősen kételkedett. Végül aztán beüzemelte a gépet és igyekezett összeállítani magában, mit fog neki írni. Ám Frank megelőzte és egy rövid üzenet várt Gerardra.  
Remélem, már jobban vagy. Sajnálom, hogy kórházba kerültél…  
Gerardot a döbbenet szinte megcsapta. Kétszer is elolvasta ezt a mondatot. Honnan tudta Frank, hogy kórházban van? Vagy csak tippelt, mert olyan súlyosnak vélte az állapotát a találkozójukon, hogy erre a következtetésre jutott? Végképp nem értett semmit, de nagyon összekavarodott és a miérteken sem volt ideje gondolkodni, mert nyílt az alagsor ajtaja. Lépések hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Gerard kikapcsolta a monitort és hátranézett, azt hitte, anyjának jutott eszébe még valami, de legnagyobb csodálkozására, Ray-el találta magát szembe.  
*****  
\- Végre hazaértél. – üdvözölte Ray.  
\- Ray! Szia. – Gerard felpattant a székből és hirtelen elfelejtette, mit is akart egy fél perccel ezelőtt, annyira meglepődött. Soha ennyire nem örült még Ray jelenlétének. A kedves mosolyának, a fürtökben göndörödő sötétszőkés hajának, az egész lényének, ami pozitív kisugárzással bírt.  
\- Azt hittem, üres a ház. – tette még hozzá, amint magához tért az álmélkodásából.  
\- Tegnap megtudtam, hogy ma kijöhetsz a kórházból, ezért úgy intéztem, hogy csak délután kelljen bemennem a hangszerboltba. Találkozni akartam veled!- Ray megállt előtte és sokáig úgy nézte, mintha minden négyzetcentimétert alaposan meg akarna vizsgálni rajta. Gerard máris érezte, ahogy a vér átszínezi az arcát halványrózsaszínre.  
\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak.- suttogta.  
\- Ne haragudj, amiért nem látogattalak meg többször a kórházban. – mentegetőzött Ray és elcsuklott a hangja. Gerard akkor látta, hogy kicsit könnyesek a szemei.  
\- Gondolom, Mikey miatt…- vágta rá gyorsan és vigasztalóan.  
\- Jaj nem, Mikey-nak ehhez semmi köze, ő még csak gyerek és fogalma sincs semmiről. Nem is az én feladatom neki elmagyarázni a dolgot, majd az élet megtanítja néhány fontos szabályra! Azért nem mentem, mert majdnem megszakadt a szívem, hogy úgy láttalak! – magyarázta Ray és fájdalom látszott rajta.  
\- Megértem. A pszichiátria kicsit rémisztő. – ingatta a fejét Gerard, bár ő már nem ezt vélte és a hely, ahol most napokat töltött, közel sem volt hasonlatos a kórház zárt osztályához, ahová az öngyilkossági kísérleteit követően, pár órás megfigyelésre szállították.  
\- De minden nap gondoltam rád. Illetve, minden nap csak rád gondoltam!- Ray most már egészen közel lépett Gerardhoz és kezeit a fiú vállára, aztán az arcára csúsztatta.  
\- Istenem, forró vagy.- állapította meg kicsit ijedten.  
\- Semmi baj. – nyugtatta meg Gerard. Ő tudta, hogy Ray közelsége tette lázassá kívül és belül. A szívdobbanásai sokszorosára gyorsultak, a teste remegve kezdett égni a vágyakozás tüzében. Ray érintéseit szerette volna magán.  
Ray ezt a hallgatásából is felismerte, ujjai lágyan simogatták Gerard arcát, aztán eltűntek fekete hajszálai között, majd finoman megcsókolta Gerard ajkát, amitől a fiún forróság rohant át. Halkan felsóhajtott, ahogy megérezte Ray nyelvét átcsúszni a szájába. Azonnal és szomjasan viszonozta a csókot, próbált mindent úgy csinálni, ahogy a másik. Karjai ügyetlenül, de mind szorosabban fonódtak Ray derekára. Ray tenyere közben finom simogatásokkal elhagyta a haját, a vállát és közvetlenül Gerard nadrágjának szélénél állt meg. Gerard ismét felsóhajtott, Ray ujjai, a ruháján keresztül érezve is melegek voltak. A csókjuk még mindig összekötötte őket, ajkaik újból és újból összepréselődtek, a nyelvük egymás szájába merült.  
\- Inkább pihenned kellene. – húzódott el váratlanul Ray és aggodalmaskodó arckifejezéssel vizsgálgatta Gerardot.  
Gerard azonban megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem vagyok fáradt. Szépen kérlek Ray, maradj még itt velem!- suttogott könyörgő tekintettel. Szédülést érzett, erőtlenséget, amit növekvő izgalma idézett elő.  
Ray mosolyogva bólogatott és az ágyhoz sétált, majd leült rá.  
\- Oké, persze, maradok, ha szeretnéd…  
És Gerard mást sem szeretett volna. Gyorsan leült ő is és torkába fel-felugró szívvel várta Ray következő reakcióját. A fiú fekvő helyzetbe nyomta és úgy csókolta tovább. Így még jobb volt, mert a testük teljesen egymáshoz tapadt, olyan hévvel, hogy szinte felégette Gerardot. Ray érintése végigrohant Gerard oldalán és a felhúzódott pulóvere mentén, beférkőzött a csupasz bőréhez. Ahogy az ujjak fürkészően végigjárták a hasát és a mellkasát, Gerard összerezzent és felnyögött. Az eddig csukott szemei felnyitódtak, és látta, ahogy Ray belemosolygott a csókba.  
\- Ez olyan őszinte, úgy szeretem hallani. – mondta lágy boldogsággal a hangjában.  
De Gerard soha nem is tudta volna megjátszani magát, minden másodpercben, amit Ray-el töltött, minden sóhajában és mozdulatában valódi volt.  
Ray szelíden csókolta meg ajka után az arcát és nyakát és nem érdekelte, hogy Gerard ruháján a kórházi fertőtlenítő és izzadtság érződik. Ray-nek jó illata volt, tusfürdő és fogkrém, Gerard egészen beleszédült ebbe, a nyála átvette a menta ízét.  
Ahogy Ray is utat engedett magában a szenvedélyességnek, ő is hangosabbá vált, a csípője Gerardéhoz nyomódott és kőkemény férfiassága ütemesen kezdte súrolni Gerard ágyékát. Gerard homloka izzadt lett, a torka kiszáradt ettől, hiszen ő is annyira izgalomban volt, mint Ray, ahogy a kettejük mozgása mindinkább gyorsabb és erőteljesebb lett. Gerard agyát hamar homályossá tették a vágyakozó, perzselő érzések, amiket Ray okozott neki.  
\- Bárcsak megérinthetnélek! - Ray kezei Gerard nadrágjának gombjaihoz értek, de éppen csak egy pillanatra, Gerardon átrohant az izzó felismerés. Döbbenten és rekedten felsóhajtott, ahogy Ray ajkai elváltak az övétől. Tágranyílt szemekkel bámulta Ray-t, aki egy engedélykérő pillantást küldött neki.  
\- Kívánlak. – tette még hozzá és ettől Gerard gerincén hideg futott végig. Látta a fiú ujjait a gomboktól néhány centire, ezért Ray kezei alá nyomta magát válaszképpen. Ray aggályoskodva és elpirulva nézett feléje, de elkezdte gombolni a nadrágot, amitől Gerard még jobban kezdett remegni, mint eddig. Remélte, hogy Ray olvas az arcából és nem támad egy szemernyi kétsége sem. Hiszen ő is akarta ezt, de nagyon szorongott. Nem akart annyira suta lenni és szerette volna, ha tovább tart, mint legelőször. Ray végül az összes gombot kibontva, lejjebb húzta róla a nadrágját és az alsóneműjét. Gerard felkönyökölt az ágyon, mellkasában vadul dörömbölt a szíve és elvörösödött, ahogy látta, hogy Ray másodpercekig csak bámult lefelé és hezitált. Szemei egyenesen a hasától vezető sötétebb sávra szegeződtek és merev férfiasságára, amiből áttetsző cseppek szivárogtak. Ray nyelt egyet, majd hangtalanul sóhajtott és az ő arca is mélypiros színű lett. Gerard összezavarodott és nem tudta mire gondolhat, mi a véleménye. Szégyent érzett, mert még senkinek sem mutatta meg magát így.  
Ray végül újra odahajolt Gerardhoz. Barna szemeiben idegen szikrák és ragyogás voltak.  
\- Tényleg ezt akarod? – kérdezte és nem volt biztos, Gerard szándékában.  
Gerard némán bólintott.  
\- És te akarod? – kérdezett vissza tanácstalanul.  
\- Igen, azt hiszem. – vont vállat Ray és Gerard felé kerekedett, visszatolta az ágyba, aztán megcsókolja a száját. A fiú, legyőzve a kezdeti feszélyezettségét, végigvezette ujjait Gerard hasán, át a selymes szőrön, majd gyengéden fogta meg a kemény testrészt. Gerard összerándult és zihálva, hangosan vette a levegőt, ahogy megérezte ezt a semmihez sem hasonlítható érzést. Ray mélyen megcsókolta Gerardot. Nyelve türelmetlenül és hevesen tört utat magának és közben fel-le simogatta legérzékenyebb testrészét, keresve egy olyan ütemet, ami megfelelő lehet. Óvatos volt, de elég határozott. Gerardot pillanatok alatt még jobban elborította az izgatottság. Testében mindenütt lángok gyúltak, ettől a tűztől pedig mintha a vére is megolvadt volna. Csípője együtt mozdult Ray kezével és sokkal hangosabban nyögdécselt, mint a legutóbb. A hangját visszhangozta az alagsori csend. És ebben a némaságban nem keringtek ott a fájó gondolatok, a halálvágy, amik állandóan marták és emésztették. Nem volt ott a kórházi napok árnyéka, a könnyes és reménytelen éjszakák, a gyakran hiábavaló órák a kórterme ablaka előtt egy-egy családtagjára várva, a vérvétel fájdalmassága, ahogy a tű a vénájába fúródik és kibuggyan a vér.  
Semmi sem volt, csak ők ketten, Ray-el. És Ray gyengéden csókolta őt, a kicserepesedett ajkát, verejtékes és nyirkos homlokát. Lélegzete végigfutott Gerard nyakán, míg hajának kacskaringós, aranyló tincsei simogatták az arcát. Különös, rutintalan, de szeretetteli érintései voltak, amiket Ray úgy adott neki, mintha ismerte volna Gerard testének kanyarulatait. Gerardból ettől mind hangosabb nyögések törtek ki. Mindene izzadtságban úszott, a mozgása kezdett csillapíthatatlan lenni. Férfiassága lüktetett Ray kezében, a mozdulatai kontrollálatlanokká váltak. Kezei szorongatva gyűrték össze Ray pulóverét a hátánál, és csak a fiú nevét ismételgette. A ritmus, ami köztük életre kelt, egyre gyorsabbra változott és Gerard biztos volt abban, hogy egyáltalán nem tart tovább, mint először, de nem tudta megakadályozni. Megállíthatatlanul sodródott a beteljesülésbe. Egy remegő nyögés hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy a teste megfeszült a feltartóztathatatlan érzéstől. Hajszálak kerültek az arcába, de hogy az ő, vagy Ray haja volt, azt akkor nem tudta volna megmondani. Csak Ray-t látta lecsukott szemei mögött és az ő nevét ejtette ki a boldogság legfelfokozottabb másodperceiben. Szemei szorosan összezáródtak, ajkai elnyíltak, feje kicsit hátravetődött, elhagyva Ray ajkait. A szíve nagy sebességgel vert, kapkodott levegő után és ahogy csak tudta, megölelte Ray-t, mert azt szerette volna, ha a pillanat megáll kicsit, mint azokban a képregényekben, amiket a boltban naponta látott. Érezte Ray szintén gyors szívdobogását és hogy feléhajolva, megcsókolja a homlokát. Még ekkor is gondoskodott róla és ez leírhatatlan volt Gerardnak. Melegség kezdett elterjedni a pulóverén, nadrágjában és nem sokkal később, látta, ahogy fehér színű, vékony folyadékcsík csepeg le Ray csuklóján, ez zavartsággal töltötte el. Viszont egyikük sem mozdult. Gerard nem akarta, hogy darabokra törjön a pillanat, Ray sem akarhatta, mert még így maradtak néhány percig és csak akkor kezdtek mozgolódni, mikor Gerard légzése valamivel nyugodtabb lett.  
\- Még senki sem mondta ki a nevemet így…- Ray elsöpörte Gerard arcából az odatapadt hajat. Gerard nem tudott nem mosolyogni ezen.  
\- Furcsa volt? – kérdezte lesütött szemmel.  
\- Igen, de nagyon tetszett.- vallotta be Ray, ahogy kezét Gerard mellkasára csúsztatta.  
\- Azt hittem, széthasad a szíved, annyira gyorsan dobogott.- csóválta a fejét.  
Gerard tényleg hasonlót érzett. Még mindig gyorsan vette a levegőt és a mellkasa még fájt, de ott volt benne valami más, valami különös is. Ami egyszerre töltötte el kellemes érzésekkel és nyomasztó, fojtogató sírással. Normális ez a kettősség egy ilyen élmény után? Nem volt rossz, amit érzett, egyáltalán nem, csak szokatlan. Oldalra fordította a fejét és megvárta, hogy a könny a verejtékkel együtt leperegjen az arcán a párnába, mert nem akarta, hogy Ray ebből bármit is lásson. Talán félreértette volna.  
Ray közben a székre felhalmozott ruhák közül előhúzott egy törölközőt, amivel megtörölgette magát és átnyújtotta Gerardnak, de ő nem kérte, mert nem zavarta sem az izzadtság, sem a szabálytalan formájú, ragadós folt. Ray ezután ismét közel feküdt hozzá és lecsukva a szemeit, tűnődött valamin. Gerard lopva nézegette őt és érezte, hogy milyen kemény még mindig a férfiassága.  
\- Szeretnélek én is megérinteni.- jelentette ki hirtelen.  
Ray szemei rögtön rávillantak és tiltakozott.  
\- Én nem várok viszonzást! Nem azért csináltam!  
\- Tudom, Ray. De szeretném. – mondta Gerard bátortalanul.  
Ray egy pillanatig nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen, de Gerard biztos volt abban, hogy szeretné az érzelmeit iránta ebben a formában is kimutatni. Bár semminemű tapasztalata nem volt és ez félelmet ültetett a szívébe, de igyekezett ezt elrejteni. Félénken elmosolyodott és boldogan viszonozta Ray forró, kezdeményező csókját.  
Ray mindig jó volt vele, támogatta, még akkor is mellette állt, mikor Mikey kioktatta és Bob gúnyolta a kórházban. Ray soha nem kritizálta és nem illette lenéző jelzőkkel. Úgy viselkedett vele, mint Elena. Elfogadta és nem ítélkezett felette. Segíteni akart neki. Gerardnak világos volt az, hogy Ray a legtisztább szívű ember, akit ismer.  
Próbálta felidézni, mi is történt nem olyan régen és gyengéd simogatásai elkalandoztak Ray haján, majd a hátán, de nem merte a ruhája alatt is megérinteni. Hallotta Ray sóhajait, ahogy a csókjaik egyre szenvedélyesebbek lettek, érezte az apró rezzenéseket a másikon és ez egy kis bátorsággal töltötte el. Viszont ügyetlenségét így sem tudta hátrahagyni, a nadrág gombjai fellázadtak ellene. Vagy csak ő félt rettentően, de örökösen kicsúsztak izzadt ujjai alól. Piros lett az arca ettől és elhomályosult a szeme, gombócot érzett a torkában, a tehetetlenség súlyát. Ray lenézett rá és megcsókolta a száját.  
\- Abbahagyjuk? - érdeklődött, de Gerard nem akarta befejezni, igaz a keze nagyon reszketett és bizonytalan volt, a kis ezüstös gombok pedig mintha, halk zörgéssel nevettek volna rajta.  
Gerard lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Csak félek. – ismerte el.  
\- Egyáltalán nem kell félned. – suttogott neki Ray, aztán a nadrágja gombjaihoz nyúlva, egy másodperc alatt kibontotta mindet.  
Gerard dermedten bámult az ágyéka irányába. Félelme előbb jeges árként cikázott végig a gerincén, majd egyenesen fellángolt és nagyon aggasztotta, miként érinti meg majd Ray-t, úgy hogy az jó legyen. Egy másik embernek örömet szerezni teljesen különböző lehet, mint önmagának. Ray-nek ez valahogy ösztönösen sikerült, de Gerard, magában egyáltalán nem hitt.  
Ray lejjebb húzta magáról a nadrágot, pont annyira, hogy látható legyen az izgatottsága. Majd kisimította Gerard falfehér arcából a haját.  
\- Minden rendben lesz – ígérte, mintha csakugyan tudna mindent előre. Aztán megfogta a fiú kezét és a saját nadrágjához vonva, hagyta hogy Gerard ujjai megérintsék a férfiasságát. Gerard hallott egy éles levegővételt és halk nyögést, amint ujjai a kemény testrészre kulcsolódtak. Gyorsan Ray-re kapta a tekintetét, hogy eldöntse, mit érez a másik. A szíve a torkában kezdett el dobogni a bizonytalanság érzésétől.  
\- Remekül csinálod. – bíztatta Ray és ajkait vágyakozva nyomta Gerard szájára, míg a saját kezét Gerard ujjaira téve, fel-le mozgatva, kezdett neki egy lassú ütemet mutatni.  
*****  
Gerard ült a kertben, a földön, ami már hideg volt és kicsit fagyott. De ezen kívül, semmi sem emlékeztette a hűvösre. Körülötte a rózsák ontották az illatukat és színük élénksége elkápráztatta Gerardot.  
\- Szokatlanul meleg van. – szólalt meg mögötte Elena.  
Gerard elmosolyodott.  
\- Nagymama! Hát itt vagy? A kórházban minden éjjel vártalak és azt hittem, sohasem fogsz újra jönni!- és megbicsaklott a hangja, szemeit könnyfátyol lepte el.  
\- Miért tennék ilyet, drágaságom? – hökkent meg a nő és összébb húzta magán, téglabarna színű kabátját.  
Gerard letörölte a könnyeit.  
\- Mert rosszul viselkedtem. Ittam, pedig nem szabadna és mostanában túl sok nyugtatót vettem be. Apa pedig dühös lett és bevitt a kórházba! De én nem akartam oda menni! Most más gyógyszert kapok és megijedek néha, milyen kietlenné válik tőle a lelkem…  
\- Gyűlölöd apádat, amiért ezt tette veled?- kérdezte Elena.  
Gerard megvonta a vállát.  
\- Nem, csak elszomorít. És rossz, hogy a kórházban nem is látogatott, mintha lemondott volna rólam.  
\- Apád szeret, csak nem tudja kimutatni. De így van és el kell hinned! – mondta Elena.  
\- Próbálom elhinni. De apa nem tud velem mihez kezdeni, ezért hát inkább elkerül. Már kicsit meg is szoktam, hogy alig beszélek vele. Nekem a legfontosabb, hogy te ne hagyj el, nagymama! Ha itt maradsz, lesz erőm tovább folytatni. – magyarázta Gerard.  
Elena odasétált a fiúhoz és lehajolva hozzá, átölelte.  
\- Jegyezz meg valamit, Gerard! Te soha nem tudsz olyat tenni, ami miatt én elhagynálak téged! – suttogta.  
\- Akkor megbocsátasz?- kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Én nem is haragudtam!- rázta a fejét Elena, aztán kibontakozva az ölelésből, a rózsákhoz ment.  
\- Furák ezek a hatalmas virágok, ilyenkor novemberben. – ítélte meg és kezei átsimították a hamvas, vérpiros, hófehér, narancsos szirmokat.  
Gerard felpattant a földről és a nagyanyja mellé sétált. Ő is a virágokra nézett. A pirosról Frank jutott eszébe, a fehérről Ray. Fogalma sem volt, miért.  
\- Én örülök, a tél mindig olyan hideg és hosszú. Talán most enyhe lesz. Nézd csak, milyen tiszta az ég! – mutatott a felhőtlen kék égre, amin egyetlen felhő sem úszott keresztül.  
Elena is az égboltra pillantott.  
\- Túl tiszta.- jegyezte meg.  
\- És ez baj? – rökönyödött meg Gerard.  
Elena hallgatott egy ideig, szemeivel követve egy csapat melegebbre költöző madarat.  
\- Talán. Mert ilyenkor kitörhet egy váratlan vihar, ami mindent felfordíthat.  
Gerard értetlenül nézett a nagyanyjára, de mielőtt kérdezhetett volna, a nő eltűnt, ahogy a somerdale-i ház és a rózsakert is. Csak a végeláthatatlan szürkeség maradt, a távolból viszont a nevét kiáltozta valaki.  
\- Gerard! Gerard! Ébredj fel!  
És erőteljes rázogatásokat érzett a vállánál.  
\- Gerard, kérlek! Ébredj fel!  
A kétségbeesett hang és a markáns érintések visszahozták a valóságba. Gerard kábultan nyitogatta a szemét. Ray akkor állt fel az ágy széléről és sápadtan keresgélt a pulóvere után.  
\- Hol van, a fenébe is…- káromkodott, mert sehol sem találta. Idegesen túrta fel az ágyneműt.  
\- Ray…- szólalt meg Gerard, még sosem látta még ilyennek Ray-t. Ő mindig kiegyensúlyozott és vidám volt. De most ezeknek az ellenkezője érződött rajta.  
\- Gerard, az Isten szerelmére, csak hogy felkeltél! – bukott ki belőle, amint meglátta, hogy Gerard ébren van.  
\- Mi a baj? Elkésel a hangszerboltból? – érdeklődött Gerard.  
Ray megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Ha még csak ennyi lenne! Öltözz fel rendesen és kelj ki az ágyból, azonnal! – szólt rá emeltebb hangnemben.  
\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Most nem érek rá erről beszélni, azonnal fel kell kelned! – mondta válasz helyett Ray és a sápadtsága átment ingerült pirosba. És még mindig nem lelte meg a pulóverét.  
\- De hát…- Gerard végképp nem értett semmit, azon meg egyenesen lesokkolódott, mikor Ray lerántotta róla a takarót, aztán rákiáltott.  
\- A jó életbe, nem érted? Mikey a házban van!  
De ekkor már késő volt, az alagsor ajtaja kinyílt és feldúlt léptek dobogtak a lépcsőkön lefelé. Valóban Mikey volt az. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, Ray honnan gondolta, hogy ő az és azt sem tudta, Mikey vajon miből következtetett arra, hogy Ray és ő, pont az alagsorban vannak. Méghozzá együtt. De lehetősége sem volt kérdezősködni, mert öccse szemei villámokat szórtak, ahogy feléjük közeledett. Hangja felháborodottan és számonkérően hasított végig a levegőn.  
\- Mit műveltek?!


	16. I don't love you

Ray igyekezett nyugodt maradni, de a zavarodottság felhői gyülekeztek az arcán.   
\- Minek látszik? – kérdezett vissza és egyenesen Mikey-ra nézett, mint akinek semmi titkolnivalója nincs. Gerard ezzel szemben nem tudta ezt megtenni és csak bámult előre, el Mikey háta mögött, az alagsor lépcsői felé. Ugyanolyan piros volt az arca, mint Ray-nek, a gondolatai kavarogtak és egyszerre dörömbölt benne, hogy képtelenség az egész és hogy az öccse nyilván nem sejthet semmit, valamint a fájó beismerés, hogy Mikey, nagyon is tud mindent, de tőlük akarja hallani, hogy szembesítse őket a tetteikkel.   
\- Mondd meg te, minek látszik.- vágott vissza Mikey.  
\- Csak lejöttem, megkérdezni, hogy van a testvéred. Ezt csinálja egy barát. – válaszolta Ray. Egy barát…Gerard nem tudta elrejteni a keserű grimaszt, ami megjelent az arcán. A szemei elhomályosultak és nagy sóhajjal beharapta az ajkát.  
Mikey természetesen nem hitte Ray egy szavát sem.  
\- És mióta vagytok ekkora barátok? Mert a középiskolában, csak akkor került szóba nálad a bátyám, ha éppen verték a folyosón és te szörnyülködtél.  
Gerard lelke felkavarodott az emlékektől, amiket Mikey olyan könnyen kimondott.  
\- Ez nem igaz! Azért akkor is beszélgettünk! – mondott neki ellent Ray.  
\- Hogyne, egy évben egyszer. De rendben, azt mondod, törődsz Gerarddal, mert egy barát ezt teszi. És szerinted, mi még egy barát feladata, Ray?- Mikey kérdőn pillantott Ray-re.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. – rázta a fejét Ray.  
Mikey tekintete Gerardra siklott. A barna szemek jegesen csillantak fel és Gerard úgy érezte, kegyetlenül felnyársalják.   
\- Te mit gondolsz, Gerard, mit tesz meg egy barát a másikért? Vagy az már nem is barátság, hanem valami sokkal több?- kérdezte és érdektelennek, hűvösnek látszott, de Gerard érezte, hogy valójában heves indulatok forrtak benne.   
Gerard hallgatott, mert képtelen volt egy szót is kinyögni.  
\- Hagyd már abba, Mikey! – szólalt meg helyette Ray, de a fiú tudomást sem vett kéréséről. Megvető volt és kiábrándult.  
\- Azt hittétek, nem találom ki, hogy mi van a háttérben? Persze, már régebben is gyanakodhattam volna, Ray. Tudod, amikor olyan átszellemült arccal érdeklődtél, mi van Gerarddal és hogy meddig marad Somerdale-ben. Meg, mikor eljöttél ide és mindig azt kérdezted, Gerard itthon van e. Most gondolok bele, az utóbbi időben, minden beszélgetésünkkor felhoztad őt és észre sem vettem! Lehet azért, mert nem akartam belátni, ami elég nyilvánvaló…  
Gerard kétségbeesve nézett Ray-re, de ő szemlátomást teljesen leblokkolt, ahogy Mikey kíméletlenül az arcába vágta a valóságot.   
\- Semmi értelme annak, amiről beszélsz! - sóhajtott fel bosszúsan és egyre inkább beletörődően. A szemeiben lehangoltság látszott, Mikey pedig folytatta.  
\- Mert mit is csinál egy jóbarát? Örömet szerez a másiknak? Még akkor is, ha ez elítélendő?   
\- Fejezd be, elment az eszed! – kiáltott Ray.  
\- Hallottam a hangokat, akkor éjjel! Szóval, szeretném tudni a barátságotok részleteit! Mit csináltál a bátyámmal? Hozzányúltál? Vagy ő hozzád?- faggatózott idegesen Mikey.  
\- Mikey, kérlek! - Gerard összeszorította a szemét, könny csorgott le az arcán. És ezek az őszinte, rémült könnyek voltak a válaszok a kérdésekre. Mikey a fejét csóválta, ahogy rápillantott.  
\- Hogy voltál rá képes?!  
De néma csend felelt és percek teltek el így. Gerard nem látott a könnyeitől. Ray a padlót bámulta és láthatóan ő is kifogyott a szavakból. Mikey-t ez a hallgatás idegesítette.  
\- Hát Ray, mikor befogadtunk, mert nem volt hol laknod, arról nem volt szó, hogy befűzöd az amúgy is labilis idegállapotú testvéremet. – jegyezte meg.  
\- Ne beszélj így Gerardról, vele minden rendben! – csattant fel Ray.  
\- Tévedés! Gerard napokat töltött a pszichiátrián, szóval rohadtul nincs vele rendben semmi! És veled sem! Akkor biztos nem, ha ezt megtetted! – közölte Mikey.  
\- Sajnálom, ha ez a véleményed. – mondta Ray tehetetlenül.  
\- Hogy mi a véleményem, azt inkább most hanyagoljuk. De arra kíváncsi lennék, hogy a barátnőd mit mondott. Ő is támogatja az effajta szoros barátságokat?  
Gerard felkapta a fejét, Mikey provokatív kérdésére. Alig hitte, ami az előbb elhangzott. Hogy Ray-nek barátnője lenne?   
\- Barátnő? – ismételte el döbbenten. A hangja szokatlanul rekedt lett.   
\- Kösz. – motyogta Ray, mire Mikey csak a vállát vonogatta.  
\- Igen, barátnő! Ray nem mesélte?! Több éve járnak. Christának hívják, és Kearney-ben él! Gerard akkor hallott életében először erről. Szédülni kezdett, mintha a vér elhagyta volna az egész testét. Egyedül a szíve dobbant csalódottan. Ray-re nézett, kutatva a válasz után, várva a megnyugtatásra, hogy Mikey félreértett valamit. Ray viszont inkább elfordult tőle.   
\- Miért nem mondtad el? – bukott ki belőle a csodálkozó kérdés, amint elhallgatott a fejében az illúziók darabokra szakadása okozta, döbbent zúgás, a hitetlenkedés. A torka összeszűkült.   
\- El akartam mondani, illetve megmagyarázni…- dadogta Ray és látszott, mennyire kellemetlenül érzi magát.   
Gerard nem különben. Hiszen délelőtt még minden rendben volt! Ray miatta maradt itthon és azt mondta, várta, hogy hazajöjjön. És ahogy ránézett, mosolygott, és megcsókolta, megérintette. Aztán amit tettek! Számára, igenis értékesek voltak azok a percek. Megbízott Ray-ben, jól érezte magát vele és mellette. És most nem tudta, mit higgyen. Zavarodottan és bénultan nézte Ray és Mikey heves vitatkozását.  
\- Persze, tudjuk, mennyire egyenes ember vagy, Ray! Szerintem, amit magyarázni kell, az már régen rossz. Gerard nem tudja ezt megítélni, mert biztos elszédítette a sok baromság, amit összehordtál neki. Ő csak egy eszköz volt neked, ugye? És könnyű préda, hiszen csak azt akarta, hogy valaki foglalkozzon vele és szeresse, mert szegény, szánalmasan magányos!- kiabált Mikey.  
\- Elég ebből, most már befejezheted! Fogalmad sincs, mennyire rosszul látod! Engem bánthatsz, de Gerardot hagyd ki ebből! – Ray arcvonásai fenyegetőek lettek.  
\- Én szívesen kihagynám, bele sem kellett volna kerülnie egy ilyen helyzetbe. De te nem bírtad magad visszafogni és nem hagytad békén, úgyhogy a te hibád az egész. Én pedig megvédem a bátyámat. Rossz hatással vagy rá és amúgy is pont eleget voltál itt, ideje távoznod! – Mikey az ajtó felé mutatott. A levegő megfagyott a helyiségben, ahogy Gerard vére is.  
\- Mikey, ne csináld! – szólalt meg, sok idő óta először.  
De Mikey csak állt ott határozottan.   
\- Nem mondom még egyszer, Ray.  
Ray bólintott.  
\- Oké, nem is kell! Már itt sem vagyok! – ezzel felszaladt a lépcsőn.   
Mikey fölényesen nézett utána.  
\- Ezzel is megvolnánk. – dünnyögte.  
\- Mire volt ez jó? - értetlenkedett Gerard és elcsuklott a hangja.  
\- Na, nehogy már te kérj számon. – háborodott fel Mikey.  
Gerard hallotta, szekrények fiókjai csukódnak egymás után, hangosan, aztán hamarosan a bejárati ajtó is.   
\- Ray, várj! - nem hezitált, ott hagyta öccsét és Ray után rohant. Persze, hallotta még Mikey megjegyzését.  
\- Úgy, menj szépen utána!  
Felsietett a lépcsőkön, a szobájának ajtaja nyitva volt, üresség áradt belőle. Mire Gerard kiért a házból. Ray már az úton ballagott, egy bőröndöt dühösen maga után húzva.   
\- Ray! – szólt utána elkeseredetten Gerard. Ray megtorpant és visszanézett.  
\- Gerard, nincs rajtad kabát, meg fogsz így fázni! – szólt Gerardra szigorúan, és féltően, de tekintete megenyhült, ahogy Gerard elindult feléje, kimelegedve, levegő után kapkodva és sírástól bevörösödött szemekkel.  
\- Ugye nem fogsz elköltözni? – kérdezte, ahogy Ray mellé ért és fojtogatta a sírás.  
\- De igen, Gerard. Nem tudok mást tenni. – felelte Ray gondterhelten.  
\- Mikey nem úgy gondolta, ne menj el! – kérte Gerard.  
\- Az öcséd egy…Hagyjuk! Én csak azt bánom, hogy téged nem vihetlek magammal.- dühöngött Ray.  
\- És mi lesz most?– érdeklődött Gerard tanácstalanul. Bízott benne, hogy Ray-nek lesz valami ötlete, hogyan tovább, de a fiú kerülte a pillantását, szemeit leszegte a betonra. Az egész lényében volt valami baljós és lemondó.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, de sietnem kell, elkések a munkahelyemről. – hadarta.  
\- Ray…- Gerard keze Ray karjára csúszott, de Ray nem mondott és csinált semmit.   
\- Majd beszélünk, légyszíves, menj vissza a házba, amíg beteg nem leszel. – kérte halkan, és elindult az utcán. A lépései nehezek voltak, Gerard pedig, szíve szerint vele tartott volna és addig nem hagyja magára, míg nem találnak valami megoldást. De érezte Ray haragját és nem akarta még jobban felmérgesíteni. Szomorúan nézte, ahogy Ray egyre jobban elvegyül a járókelők és az autók forgatagában. Fájdalom hasított a szívébe, ahogy teljesen eltűnt előle, miközben a novemberi hideg bántóan befújt a ruhái alá. Mégsem ettől fázott a legjobban.   
*****  
Nem tehetett mást, vissza kellett térnie a házba. Mikey már a konyhai asztalnál állt és kávét ivott, mikor Gerard benyitott.  
\- Könyörögtél és sírtál neki, hogy maradjon, mi? – kérdezte teljes nyugalomban, amint meglátta Gerardot.  
Gerard egyáltalán nem akart több konfliktust, csak le szeretett volna menni az alagsorba, de Mikey elkapta a karját és maga felé fordította.   
\- Szerencsére nem sikerült. Legalább magadhoz térsz…  
Gerardot meglepte a váratlan mozdulatsor.  
\- Magamnál vagyok, kérlek, engedj el. – sóhajtott és kihúzta a kezét Mikey szorításából. Nem akarta látni a testvére arcán lévő egyértelmű viszolygást. Csak egyedül akart lenni, feküdni az ágyán és gondolkodni. Vagy inkább már azt sem.   
\- Tényleg, nem veszed észre, milyen gyomorforgató, amit tettél? Ez bűn! Még Isten is gyűlöl. – jelentette ki Mikey.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Isten mindenkit szeret!  
\- Igazán?- gúnyolódott Mikey.  
\- A nagymama ezt tanította.- mondta Gerard rendíthetetlenül.  
Mikor Gerard letört volt az iskolai bántalmazások miatt, amiket elszenvedett, Elena sokszor sietett a segítségére és beszélt neki arról, hogy a szeretet nem szűnik meg hinni, remélni és a szeretet soha nem adja fel. Szó volt a megbocsátásról is, Gerard értette ezt és próbálta elfogadni, ám számára ez nem volt könnyű, úgy érezte, soha sem tud olyan jószívű lenni, mint a nagymamája és nem tud feltétel nélkül megbocsátani azoknak az iskolatársainak, akik naponta megalázták.   
\- A nagymama? Hát, ha élne, most ő is utálna, és szégyenkezne miattad!   
Öccse könnyed kijelentése és hanyag vállrántása volt a jéghegy csúcsa. Gerard sok mindent el tudott viselni. Az iskolában, éveken át tartó testi, mentális zaklatáson és általános utálaton át, a régi munkahelyén való, hideg kiközösítésig, de Mikey érzéketlen szavai, mintha darabokra törtek volna benne valamit. Testvére nagyon is jól tudta, mennyi mindent jelent neki a nagymamája szeretete és emléke, Mikey pedig ezt használta fel, hogy minél jobban bántsa. Az elképedtség, a bánat és a düh, ködös homállyá alakulva elfedte, mindazt, amit önuralomnak hívnak. Az indulat kitört Gerardból, megragadta Mikey ruháját és közel húzva magához, az arcába kiabált.  
\- Nem igaz! Ez nem igaz! A nagymama szeretett! Ő az egyetlen a világon, aki szeretett engem!   
Mikey nem volt felkészülve egy ilyen hirtelen érzelemkirobbanásra. Ijedtében a csészéjét is kiejtette a kezéből, a fehér porcelán a földre esett és megrepedt, a kávé barnás folyamként hömpölygött a konyha padlóján. Ahogy realizálta a helyzetet, Gerard rögtön rémülten engedte el testvére pulóverét, amit olyan erővel szorított meg, hogy az ujjai belefehéredtek. Dermedten zihált és reszketett egész testében.  
Te jó ég, mit csinál tulajdonképpen?! Hogy bánhat így a testvérével? Gerardnak eszébe jutott, mennyire különleges helyet foglal el a szívében az öccse. Mindig izgult érte, mikor lázas beteg volt, olyankor a saját édesség adagját is neki adta, csak meggyógyuljon. Gyakran kitalált meséket mondott neki, mert imádta nézni Mikey ragyogó, ártatlan arcát, ahogy beleélte magát a történetbe. És szintén sokszor rajzolt le neki ezt-azt, csak hogy jobb kedvre derítse, mikor az iskolában őt is bántották. Hiszen ő szereti Mikey-t! Nagyon szereti!   
\- Ugye nem sérültél meg?- kérdezte rögtön és meg akarta igazítani testvére ruháját, de a fiú mérgesen arrébb lökte a kezeit.  
\- Te nem vagy normális! – háborgott Mikey halálra váltan.  
\- Ne haragudj…Sajnálom. – mondta halkan Gerard, de Mikey-t nem hatották meg a szavai és a bocsánatkérése.  
\- Csak meg akartalak kímélni egy csalódástól, de tudod mit, teszek rád! Azt hiszed, Toro szeret téged? Hát legyen! Éld bele magad ebbe az idétlen románcba! Lehet, hogy Bob egy tuskó, de teljesen igaza van! Neked csakugyan elektrosokk kellene, mert egy lépésre vagy az idegösszeomlástól!– dühöngött, aztán még mindig sápadtan, lehajolt a földre, hogy összeszedje a pohár darabjait.  
Gerard esetlenül és összeszorult szívvel állt mellette. A haragja saját maga ellen fordult és a konyhapulton heverő, éles késre szegeződtek a szemei. Gondolatban már ott fogta a kezében. Csak egy kellően eltökélt és gyors mozdulat lenne, most már sejtette, hol kellene vágnia, hogy célt érjen.  
Ekkor nyitott rájuk az apjuk.  
\- Már a garázsban hallom a hangotokat! Mi a csoda folyik köztetek? – kérdezte, ahogy észrevette a komor hangulatot és Mikey-t a földön térdelni.  
Mikey, Gerardra pillantott és látszott a tekintetében, hogy legszívesebben beavatná az apját.  
\- Semmi. Összetört ez az ostoba csésze. – morogta egykedvűen.  
A férfi bólintott, aztán Gerardra vonta a tekintetét. Gerard kórházba kerülése óta nem látták egymást.  
\- Nézd Gerard, ami történt, megtörtént. A hibák azért vannak, hogy tanuljunk belőle. Már nem neheztelek rád, azért a sok butaságért. – és nyájasan, de cseppet sem őszintén elmosolyodott.  
\- Köszönöm. – reagált Gerard a férfi tettetett nagylelkűségére.  
\- Sajnos sokat kellett dolgoznom, azért nem mentem be a kórházba. Remélem nem baj. Amúgy hogy érzed magad?  
Az érdeklődés akár jól is eshetett volna Gerardnak, ha éppen nem fél perce ugrott volna neki Mikey-nak. Most nem tudott ennek megfelelően örülni. Az apja kérdése nagyrészt úgy is udvariasságból fakadt.   
\- Jól vagyok. – felelt és még mindig testvérét nézte, ahogy feltörli a kávéfoltot a padlóról.  
\- Elég fáradtnak látszol, anyád azt mondta, pihenned kell, úgyhogy ha nincs dolgod, feküdj le! – parancsolta és Gerardot tehetetlenséggel borította el, hogy így kezeli, de engedelmesen az alagsor felé indult, miközben nagyon zavarta, hogy két szempár követi minden mozdulatát.  
*****  
Az első mindenben különleges. Legyen az első pillantás, első mosoly, első kedves szó, vagy első csók. Különleges és rövid életű is. Áttetsző. Amikor Gerard lement az alagsorba, érezte a veszteséget, ami azon a délutánon, abban a percben érte, mikor Mikey megjelent. Minden akkor siklott vakvágányra. Feküdt az ágyán és azon gondolkodott, meg tudja e menteni a kapcsolatát Ray-el. Ha legközelebb találkoznak, lehet e úgy minden, mint eddig? Egyáltalán, mikor lesz a legközelebb? Ray nem mondott semmit, csak ott hagyta, azzal hogy elkésik a hangszerboltból. Gerard akárhonnan is nézte, Ray nem úgy tűnt, hogy harcolni akarna azért, hogy ők együtt maradjanak. Túlságosan letört volt, mint aki egy csapásra feladta. Azt mondta, majd beszélnek, de azt nem, ezt mikorra tervezi. Lehet, hogy hagyja az egészet kicsúszni a kezéből, vagy csak számára is idő kell?  
Gerard tanácstalan volt és egyre az járt a fejében, amit Mikey mondott, hogy Ray-nek barátnője van. Persze, miért ne lehetne? Ray gyengéd, kedves és általában vidám fiú, a mosolya Gerard szívét is forróvá hevítette. De valahogy nem állt össze a kép. Ray nem olyannak tűnt, mint aki más érzéseivel szórakozik, azok a percek, amiket együtt töltöttek, nem látszottak hazugnak, Ray minden szava és mozdulata, a féltése és a gondoskodása irányában, igazi volt. Ezt Gerard nem vitathatta, de válaszokra volt szüksége. Titokban reménykedett, hogy Ray mégiscsak visszajön, ha letelt a munkaideje és akkor tisztázni tudnak mindent. Mikor elcsendesült a ház és kialudtak a fények, fellopózott az alagsorból és egyenesen a szobába ment, ahol Ray eddig lakott. Óvatosan végigfeküdt az ágyon, ami úgy volt hagyva, ahogy a fiú felkeléskor hagyta. Könnyes lett a szeme és felgyorsult a szívverése, ahogy érezte a Ray illatát a párnán, a takarón. Halkan felnyögött és hasra fordult, de ez csak arra volt jó, hogy a fájó lüktetés erősebb legyen a lábai között. Nem tehetett mást, mint várt és bízott benne, hogy egyszer nyílik az ajtó és Ray fog ott állni. De Ray nem jött, ő pedig hajnali négykor arra ébredt fel, hogy fázik, az ágy viszont vádlón üres. Fájdalmas volt a felismerés, hogy már az is marad. Gerard gyorsan elhagyta a szobát és utána már nem is aludt vissza. Úgy érezte, most neki kell kezébe vennie a történéseket, még ha ez a viselkedés távol áll tőle, de lehet, hogy Ray is épp olyan riadt és tétova, mint ő, és neki sincs fogalma arról, mit tegyen.   
Amint szülei dolgozni indultak és Mikey is elment iskolába, Gerard felöltözött és a plázába ment. A hangszerkereskedés még nem nyitott ki, így beugrott a képregényboltba, Mr. Evans örült, hogy újra látja és beszéltek pár szót a további munkavégzésről is. Gerardnak jól esett, hogy felettese változatlanul is igényt tart a munkájára. Miután végzett a munkahelyén, sebesen dobogó szívvel és bizonytalan lábakkal fordult ismét a hangszerüzlet felé. Már nyitva volt, a szélesre tárt üvegajtók, a kiszűrődő rockzene, barátságosan hívogatta a vásárlókat, voltak is bent páran. Gerard félve állt meg az üzletnél és zsebre dugott kézzel figyelte a benti élénk nyüzsgést. Mikor meglátta Ray-t, elöntötte az izzadtság és kiszáradt a szája, az idegességtől remegett mindene, de tudta, hogy be kell mennie. Már régen be kellett volna. Vett néhány erőt adó nagy levegőt és belépett a boltba. Léptei Ray irányába vitték, aki éppen a pult mögött pakolt, de amint megpillantotta Gerardot, még a dobozok is megálltak a kezében. Gerard nem így képzelte el a reakcióját, persze tele volt az üzlet, és ez a váratlan helyzet érthetően lefagyasztotta. Tulajdonképpen ő is elég bénultnak érezte magát, mindenki őt nézte volna a boltban. Tudta is miért, túlságosan sápadt volt, csapzott és fura, egyáltalán nem illett oda. Ugyanúgy, mint mikor iskolába járt, vagy mikor az autókereskedésben dolgozott. Valójában soha, sehova sem illett.   
\- Szia Ray. – köszönt halkan.  
\- Gerard, nahát, te erre? – Ray igazán igyekezett mosolyogni, de nem ment neki. Inkább egy kényszeredett cselekedet volt, ezt Gerard egyből kiszűrte.  
\- Azt hiszem, rosszkor jöttem. – ítélte meg és csodálkozott, milyen nevetségesen reszket a hangja. A kabát teljesen rámelegedett, pedig még csak néhány másodperce volt az üzletben.  
Ray lerakta a dobozt a pultra.  
\- Megoldom. – és intett egy középkorú férfinak, aki tőle nem messze szolgált ki egy vásárlót.  
\- Öt perc és itt vagyok. – mondta még a munkatársának, majd felkapta a kabátját és nyílegyenesen a bolt kijárata felé indult, olyan gyorsan, hogy Gerard alig bírta követni. Mikor kiértek, látta hogy a fiú homloka tiszta verejték. És egy szót sem szólt, csak ment előre.   
A bevásárlóközpont udvarára sétáltak, oda ahol legutóbb is beszélgettek és ahol Gerard először megérintette Ray-t egy alig érezhető simogatással, a válla környékén. Mennyire más volt a hangulat köztük. Akkor is feszült volt, de másféleképpen. Gerard ezt magának sem tudta elmagyarázni, de ahogy most ott álltak, az zaklatott, mély bánattal töltötte el.   
\- Haragszol, hogy idejöttem, Ray?- kérdezte félénken.  
Ray a fejét rázta.  
\- Nem, csak meglepett.   
\- Vártalak tegnap este. – szólalt meg Gerard.  
\- Hiszen mondtam, hogy nem megyek vissza! – csóválta a fejét Ray.  
\- Hol töltötted az éjszakát?- érdeklődött Gerard.  
\- Kearney-ben. - válaszolta kelletlenül Ray.  
A város felemlegetésekor, Gerard gyomra összeugrott.  
\- A szüleidnél?  
Ray lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Ott nem láttak volna szívesen, sajnos évek óta rossz a viszonyom velük. Jobb híján, Christáék házába mentem.  
Ez a vallomás villámcsapásként érte Gerardot. A szemei könnyessé váltak, ahogy a szavak többször megismétlődtek a fejében, szédülést és bizonytalanságot okozva.   
\- Ezekszerint, tényleg igaz, amit a testvérem mondott? Van barátnőd?- Gerard elfordította a fejét, a pláza kerítésén túlra és az ott parkoló autók hosszú sorát tanulmányozta, miközben sós könnycseppek szaladtak végig, indulattól meleg arcán.   
Érezte, hogy Ray megsimítja a karját, mintegy bocsánatkérően.  
\- Tudod, Christa, meg én, két külön világ! Már régóta voltak gondjaink, többször félrelépett és minden csak elromlott, mikor ennek ellenére, én adtam neki egy gyűrűt…  
Gerard Ray-re nézett.  
\- Akkor ő a menyasszonyod?- hökkent meg és szégyellni kezdte magát, amiért befeküdt Ray ágyába és annyira vele akart lenni. És amiért előző délután, legyőzve az őt uraló félelmét, megérintette Ray-t. Persze, nem tudhatta, hogy a lány létezik, de akkor is ezt érezte.  
\- Nem, már nem! Megint megcsalt, ezúttal egy egyetemi évfolyamtársával és mikor kiderült, azt mondtam, vége és hogy inkább felejtsük el ezt az egészet. Ideges lett és ordítozott velem az utcán, majd hozzám vágta a gyűrűt. Ebből is látszik, hogy elhamarkodott döntés volt eljegyezni. Azóta ott hagyta azt a srácot, de a kapcsolatunk elég sekélyes, néha heteken át nem találkozunk.   
Gerard bólogatott.  
\- Értem.  
Ray csodálkozott, bizonyára többet várt, kiabálást, vagy szitkozódást, nem ezt az elfogadó hallgatást, de Gerard eltekintve a Mikey-vel való hangosabb összetűzését, nem szerette felemelni a hangját. Végül Ray szólalt meg.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy Mikey-tól kellett tudomást szerezned erről. Elmondtam volna. Egyszer biztos, de hogy őszinte legyek, nem tudom, mikor. Húztam az időt, hogy ne kelljen beszámolnom erről, mert tudtam, hogy az mindennek a végét jelenti. És nekem ez nagyon jó volt, Gerard! Ezek voltak életem legjobb napjai! Amit mondtam, az mind igaz, abban nem hazudtam! Már a középiskolában is nagyon tetszettél, mert furcsa voltál és magadnak való, Mikey rejtélyes bátyja, akiről fantáziáltam, hogy egyszer majd színre lépek és megmentem a szemétláda sportolóktól. Meg akartalak ismerni közelebbről, csak nem tudtam, hogy kezdjek bele! Igazából azt sem tudtam mi ez az egész, ami velem történik. Viszont kaptam még egy lehetőséget, amikor hozzátok költözhettem. Hálás vagyok, amiért a karjaimban tarthattalak! Egy másodpercét sem bántam meg! És köszönöm, amiért voltál nekem!   
\- Voltam? – ismételte meg a szót könnyek között Gerard. A szédülése erősödött, ahogy a zúgás is a fejében.   
\- Még lehetek is, ha akarod! – és erőtlenül kapaszkodott bele Ray karjába. Mindenre hajlandó lett volna, hogy Ray meggondolja magát.   
Ray azonnal viszonozta az ölelést és szorosan magához húzta. Gerard hallotta a mély levegővételeit, hogy visszafojtsa a sírását.  
\- Túl fontos vagy, hogy további fájdalmat okozzak neked! Végleg elhagyom Christát, amint lesz elég pénzem, hogy tudjak egy lakást bérelni, de nem szeretném, hogy te még jobban sérülj. Azt sem lenne jó, ha Mikey elárulná a szüleidnek, és rossz dolgok történnének veled. Ami köztünk volt, leírhatatlanul csodálatos, de bajt hoz rád, és ezt szeretném a legkevésbé. Azt ígértem, hogy vigyázok rád, de mégsem tudok. Csak arra kérlek, légy erős! – Ray gyengéden simogatta Gerard hátát, aki válasz helyett csak sírva bólogatott, mert nem bírt megszólalni.   
\- Francba, vissza kell mennem dolgozni. – kapott észbe Ray és a szemeit törölgetve bontakozott ki Gerard erős öleléséből. Gerardban máris hiányérzet támadt, ahogy Ray mellkasa nem szorult az övének. Szó nélkül, együtt mentek végig a pláza kihalt udvarán.  
Az épület előtt, Ray megcsókolta Gerard könnyektől nedves arcát, de már alig-alig nézett rá. Aztán elindult a lépcsőn felfelé.   
\- Maradj velem!- szólt Ray után Gerard és a válla rázkódott a sírástól.  
Ray visszafordult, még mindig könnyek csillogtak a szemében. Lehangoltan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Majd egyszer bocsáss meg. Ha tudsz. – ennyit mondott még és aztán lépteit elnyomta a bevásárlóközpont morajlása. Gerard akkor úgy érezte, mindent, ami mostanában boldogságot adott neki, elragad és semmibe repít egy forgószél. Mint az a nagy vihar, amire Elena figyelmeztette a tegnapi álmában.   
*****  
Gerard nem tudta, hogyan ért haza, semmire sem emlékezett, a dolgok fénytelenül elmosódottak lettek. Eltompult az autók zaja, az utcán járó emberek beszélgetése. Nem látott színeket, nem gondolkodott, automatikusan cselekedett. Befordulni ezen az utcán, vagy végigmenni azon. Aztán egyszer csak hazaért az üres házba. Az otthon képei, az alagsor megszokott homálya, a feltúrt ágyáé, az összeborogatott rajzeszközöké, a fakón pislákoló lámpa fényének játékáé, ugyanolyan volt, mint eddig. Leült az asztalhoz és nézte a hektikus vonalakat a rajzain, a gyűrött papírokon árnyékok suhantak, ahogy a keskeny ablakréseken bebújt a világosság, mint egy hívatlan vendég. Gerard tudta, hogy rengeteg ideje van, amíg a családtagjai haza nem érnek. Addig kisírhatja magát. Ahogy visszaidézte a Ray-el töltött perceket, könnyek cseppentek le a rajzaira. Ray nélkül céltalanná vált minden. Megfordult a fejében, hogy felkutatja a házban a gyógyszereket és megpróbál megint öngyilkosságot elkövetni. Igen, ez az elhatározás elég erősen munkált benne. De aztán csak sírt egész délután, míg a feje meg nem fájdult. Ennek ellenére, leült a vacsoraasztalhoz és hamis érzelmekkel az arcán válaszolgatott a szülei kérdésére. Azt mondta jól van, de nem éhes és csak nézte, ahogy ők esznek, és felszabadultak, neki pedig forgott a gyomra. Éjjel nem tudott aludni, ezért rajzolni kezdett. A papírokon egy kusza történet alakult ki, kezdetről és végről, viharról és villámokról, rózsákról és egy alakról, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított Ray-re.   
Mikey, eléggé kerülte őt a köztük esett vita után és Gerard sem erőltette a társalgást vele, pedig hiányzott neki. Nem haragudott rá, az nem a megfelelő szó volt, igazából maga sem tudta, mit érez iránta. Aztán meghallotta, ahogy Mikey és Bob beszélnek telefonon és Ray a téma. A költözése és az összeveszésük, aminek okát persze, öccse nem osztotta meg Bobbal, hiába faggatózott. Mikey semmiségnek nevezte és azt mondta, a nézeteltérés előfordul a barátoknál. Bob bátorította, hogy béküljön ki Ray-el, Mikey ezt fontolóra vehette, mert a viselkedése megváltozott, elkezdett közeledni Gerard felé, amin maga Gerard lepődött meg leginkább.  
\- Miért nem költözöl vissza a szobádba? Már üres. – tudakolta, mikor leült Gerard mellé a nappaliba.   
Unalmas és egyhangú este köszöntött be, Gerard csak azért volt a televízió előtt, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. Négy nap telt el Ray költözése óta, de még mindig fájt rá gondolnia. És nem múlt el úgy nap, hogy ne sírt volna miatta. A legrosszabb, hogy az egészet magába kellett fojtania, nem volt kinek elmesélnie. Persze, ha nagymamája élt volna, neki bizonyára mindenről beszámol, de így csak azt tudta tenni, hogy erőt vert magába, mert minden órát túl kellett élnie, anélkül hogy összeomoljon. Régen az alkoholhoz fordult volna, mert míg az italtól öntudatlan, sem fáj neki semmi, de az erős gyógyszerei miatt nem ihatott, nem akarta még rosszabbul érezni magát. Csak így olyan nehéz és könyörtelen volt.  
Megrökönyödve nézett a testvérére.  
\- Jó nekem az alagsorban. – vont vállat aztán.  
Teljesen hozzászokott a lenti csendhez, nem tartotta nyomasztónak a gyér világítást sem. Az alagsor volt az ő világa, úgy vélte pont hasonlít hozzá. Egy hely, ahol senkit sem zavart, ha késő estig rajzol és senki sem hallja, ahogy elalvásig sír.  
\- Mi a jó abban, ha sötétben élsz? Persze te tudod. De ha újra a szobádban laknál, minden olyan lenne, mint régen. Emlékszel? Átjöttél hozzám, vagy én hozzád és beszélgettünk.  
Mikey nosztalgiázása elképesztette Gerardot. Nem bírt kiigazodni a fiún.  
\- Az alagsorba is le tudsz jönni, ha akarsz. Én mindig ott vagyok. És jó lenne, ha beszélgetnénk, de már semmi sem lesz a régi. – mondta szelíden. Nem akarta megbántani Mikey-t, de ez volt a véleménye. A távolodásuk egymástól nem most kezdődött el, hanem amikor Gerard először kísérelt meg öngyilkosságot és testvére szokatlanul tartózkodóvá vált, pedig Gerardnak annyira szüksége lett volna rá.  
\- Majd egyszer meg fogod érteni, hogy miért voltam olyan, mikor rájöttem, hogy mi folyik közted és Ray között. Ugye nem hagytad, hogy fájdalmat okozzon neked? Mármint, hogy fizikailag?  
\- Nem feküdtem le vele!- vágott Mikey szavába Gerard. Egészen rekedt lett a hangja, izgatott borzongás szaladt végig a teste minden pontján, amint ebbe belegondolt. Látta, hogy testvére viszont megkönnyebbül a bejelentésétől.   
\- Majd belátod, hogy én csak jót akartam neked. – magyarázta Mikey és kicsit zavarba jött, amikor Gerard csak a televíziót bámulta továbbra is.  
\- Ki fogsz békülni Ray-el? – érdeklődött válasz helyett és szemei fel-alá jártak a hírműsorok szalagcímein. Várakozó idegesség futott végig a testén.   
\- Még átgondolom, Bob azt mondja, tegyem félre a büszkeségemet és telefonáljak Ray-nek. Fogalmam sincs, van e értelme, de felejtsük el Ray-t, ma este! Mi a helyzet, azzal a lánnyal, aki Somerdale-ben lakik…- váltott másik témára kíváncsian Mikey. Gerard furának találta, hogy szóba hozta Lindsey-t, vagy a gyengébbik nemet, mert öccse soha nem nyilatkozott pozitivan a lányokról.  
\- Lindsey érettségi után ideköltözik a városba. – közölte szűkszavúan.  
\- Elég kedves lánynak látszik.– ítélte meg Mikey elvörösödve.   
\- Igen, az. – helyeselt Gerard is tűnődve.   
\- Ha majd itt lesz Newarkba, elhívhatod randevúra esetleg. – ötletelt Mikey. Gerard erre elsápadt és összerezzent, a távirányító kiesett a kezéből.  
\- Nem akartam rosszat mondani. – szabadkozott Mikey, ahogy látta Gerard reflexeit. Sajnálkozva lehajolt és felvette a távirányítót. Amikor visszaadta Gerardnak, összetalálkozott a tekintetük. Mikey is tudhatta, Gerard túlságosan félénk volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit tegyen. Hirtelen elfogytak az érvei Lindsey mellett, így aztán nem is hozta szóba.  
\- Mikor azt mondtam, hogy a nagyi utálna téged, azt nem komolyan gondoltam. – törte meg a kis ideig közéjük telepedett csendet.  
\- Igen, tudom. Én sem akartam durva lenni.– vágta rá halkan Gerard.  
\- Nem volt jogom ilyen csúnya dolgokat állítani. Csak azt akarom, hogy találj egy rendes lányt. Olyat, aki szeret és boldoggá tesz téged. Úgy értem, igazán. Ray nem játszott tisztességesen, és nincs is szükséged rá. Ha tudtam volna, hogy tervei vannak veled kapcsolatban, nem engedem, hogy nálunk legyen. Nézd, nekem nem jó ez így, szeretném, ha néha átjönnél a szobámba beszélgetni, persze ha van kedved…- Mikey alig láthatóan, reménykedve elmosolyodott.  
\- Szívesen! – egyezett bele Gerard és örömteli pirosság gyúlt az arcán.  
Nagyon vágyott arra, hogy ez ismét megtörténjen. Hogy üljenek az ágyon és átbeszélgessék az éjszakát, titkokat, álmokat egymással megosztva.   
Ugyanakkor nem tudott neheztelni Ray-re, még akkor sem, ha Mikey ezt akarta. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy Ray nem volt teljesen őszinte, de érzelmek fűzték hozzá, a történtek ellenére is. Mikey kedélyesen vette Gerard beleegyezését. Az a szeretetreméltó mosoly, amit Gerard mindig úgy kedvelt, ott maradt az arcán, azok után is, hogy már nem szólalt meg, hanem ő is belefeledkezett a tv képernyőn futó programokba.  
*****  
Gerard minél előbb vissza akart térni dolgozni. Hiányolta a képregényüzlet barátságos hangulatát, a halk háttérzenét, a kávéillatot, az érdekes újságokat és Mr. Evans viccelődését. Hogy az idő gondtalanul rohanjon és hogy hasznosnak érezhesse magát. Míg otthon volt és egész napját magányosan, az alagsorban töltötte, csak a rajzok maradtak neki, a gyakran fájó merengés Ray-ről, vagy a küzdelem Elena hiányával. Szerzett Dr. Reid-től egy papírt, hogy visszamehet a munkába, bár édesanyja nem értett egyet ezzel, mert szerinte még korainak tartotta, de Gerard már alig várta, hogy ismét a boltban lehessen. A visszatérése előtti éjjel álmatlanul hánykolódott az ágyában, kicsit félt, hogyan fog reagálni, ha meglátja Ray-t, hogyan fogja legyőzni magában a heves szívdobogásérzés és hogyan akadályozza meg, hogy elpiruljon és megszűnjön számára minden. Attól félt, ez nem fog neki sikerülni.   
\- Biztos, hogy meg fogsz tudni birkózni a hétköznapokkal, kedvesem?- kérdezte Elena, ahogy ott ült az ágya szélén. Fehér hálóingje és haja békésen libbentek a sötétségben.  
\- Kételkedsz bennem, nagymama?- Gerard a plafont nézte, az éjszaka árnyékai kergetőztek fel-alá, őt pedig a félelem sodorta el egyre jobban, ahogy közeledett a reggel.  
\- Benned nem! De aggódom miattad. – felelte Elena.  
\- Engem is megrémít, de minél később megyek vissza a boltba, annál nehezebb lesz. – Gerard felült az ágyban és villanyt kapcsolt.  
\- Aludnod kellene, így kimerült leszel az első munkanapodon. – figyelmeztette Elena.  
Gerardnak azonban más tervei voltak, az íróasztalához lépett.  
\- Inkább befejezem a rajzomat, tudod, ami a rózsáinkat ábrázolja. – arcán ábrándozó kifejezés jelent meg. Előhúzta a már majdnem elkészült művet és leült.  
\- Ez igazán csodás.- dicsérte Elena és megsimogatta a fiú vállát.  
\- Köszönöm, de még lehetne rajta javítani, mert egyáltalán nem festi le a valóságot. – Gerard csak fogta az ujjai között a ceruzát és nem is tudta, hogyan folytassa.   
\- Ne legyél elégedetlen, gyönyörűen rajzolsz! – ingatta a fejét a nő.  
\- Bár láthatnám most a rózsakertet Somerdale-ben, mert olyan szépet soha nem tudok rajzolni…– pillantott nagyanyjára Gerard sóvárogva.   
Elena tüzetesen megvizsgálta a rajzot.  
\- Valóban a természet a legtehetségesebb művész. de nekem nagyon tetszik a te rajzod is. Csak azt nem értem, miért ilyen szomorú rajta minden? Főként, az az alak, aki a kert szélén áll. Olyan halvány, alig lehet látni. Ki ő? – kérdezte.  
Gerard emlékeiben megjelent a képsor, mikor Ray először jött az alagsorba és beszélgetni kezdtek. Még most is érezte, a testének melegét és az akkor érthetetlen közelségét, a pillantását, ahogy megígérte neki a képregénybolti állást.  
\- Valaki, aki sokat jelent nekem. – mosolyodott el a könnyein keresztül.  
Ekkor azonban megszólalt a számítógépe, üzenetet jelezve. Gerard rögtön leizzadt a ténytől. Amióta kiengedték a kórházból, készült hogy írjon Frank-nek, de nem mert, aztán pedig a dolgok zűr-zavarosak lettek körülötte. Kábán kapcsolta be a monitort, ahogy ott találta magát ismét egyedül, az íróasztalánál.

Szia Gerard, itt vagy? Tudom, korán van még, csak gondoltam, teszek egy próbát…  
Jelentek meg Frank sorai. 

Gerardra rátört a szívdobogást, szemei az ablakra tévedtek és látta, hogy kezd megvirradni.  
Jóreggelt Frank! Már én sem alszom, éppen rajzolok. Ma megyek először dolgozni a kórház óta. Egy kicsit szorongok.  
Újságolta. 

Én is hamarosan indulok a munkahelyemre! De olyan jó, hogy hallok felőled! Legalább jól indul a napom. És biztos minden rendben lesz a munkahelyeden is!  
Írta Frank.

Ez kedves tőled Frank, én is remélem. 

És minden rendben veled?  
Érdeklődött Frank.

Gerardot pedig nem hagyta nyugodni a kérdés, ami már azóta ott motoszkált benne, hogy olvasta azt a furcsa sokat sejtető üzenetet Frank-től, a kórházból való hazatérése napján.  
Igen, nagyjából. De honnan tudtad, hogy akkor este kórházba kerültem?

Ám válasz nem jött percekig. Gerard éppen kezdett félni, hogy megbántotta a fiút, mikor Frank visszatért.  
Gerard, tudunk találkozni ma este? 

Gerard szíve ettől a torkába ugrott. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Frank hajlandó lenne vele egy újabb találkozóra, azok után, hogy legutóbb elég ittas volt.   
Igen!  
Írta gyorsan. Elég rövidre sikerült a felelete, de a meglepetéstől izgatottság tört rá és nem is tudta hirtelen összefoglalni az ezerfelé cikázó érzelmeit. Nagyon örült, hogy megint láthatja Frank-et.

Ez remek, napok óta gyűjtöm a bátorságot, hogy megkérdezzelek. Fontos lenne találkozunk, mert tartozom egy vallomással. Vagyis inkább kettővel.  
Árulta el Frank.

Gerard türelmetlen várakozása, átcsapott nyugtalan riadalomba, Frank sorai baljósnak tűntek.  
Kirázta a hideg.  
Este 9-ig tart a munkaidőm, de utána ráérek. A Bloomfield avenue plázában dolgozom, ha gondolod, leírom, merre találod, ha nem ismerős Newarkban…  
Gépelte be bizonytalan kezekkel, hiszen nem tudta pontosan, Frank hol lakik, csak egy sejtése volt, hogy a közelben.

Köszönöm, nem szükséges, tudom, hol van a pláza! 9 órára ott leszek a parkolóban. Most indulnom kell dolgozni, legyen szép a napod, Gerard!  
Búcsúzott Frank.

Neked is, Frank!  
Írta Gerard, aztán ahogy Frank eltűnt a beszélgetésből, és ő ott maradt a temérdek gondolatával, úgy szúródott még mélyebbre benne az ijedtség tövise. És Frank mondatainak tükrében, elég hosszúnak ígérkezett a napja  
*****  
A képregényboltban megállt az idő, semmi sem változott, csak Gerard érezte magát idegennek, amikor újra belépett, de ez csak pár óráig tartott. Mire végzett a délelőtti teendőivel, már nyoma sem volt ennek az érzésnek, sőt semmi másnak sem. Teljesen lekötötték figyelmét az újonnan érkező képregények, amik doboz számra álltak a raktárban. Gerard hálás volt a színes, rajzolt lapoknak, hogy semmi másnak nem adtak teret és a főnökének is, amiért örömmel és bizakodva fogadta.  
Ray-t kétszer látta és mind a kétszer megszakadt a szíve. Először délelőtt sétált el az üzlet előtt, nem tudni, mennyire szándékosan, de Gerard kővé dermedt és az arcára volt írva minden. Másodjára, a bevásárlóközpont folyosóján tűnt fel, mikor Gerard az ebédszünetben az egyik padon üldögélt és Ray ott állt pár méterre tőle, egyik munkatársával. Észrevette Gerardot és odaintegetett neki, még mosolygott is, ez arra ösztönözte a fiút, hogy félszegen ő is odaintsen, miközben ellepték szemeit a könnyek és mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha Ray leül mellé a padra, ha csak egy percre is. De Ray nem ment oda hozzá, Gerard pedig inkább visszasietett a munkahelyére. Akárhogy tagadta, felzaklatták ezek az alkalmak, de a munkavégzés legalább enyhítette a vágyódását, Ray társasága iránt.  
Délután és este, már a közelgő találkozója miatt idegeskedett, elképzelése sem volt, mi az, amiről Frank ennyire komolyan beszélni akar vele. A gyomra belefájdult és légszomja lett, valahányszor belegondolt. Amikor pedig este 9 után pár perccel, végiggyalogolt a kihalt, neonfényekkel tűzdelt parkolón, Frank fekete autója felé, már a szorongás összes tünetét produkálta. Émelygett, a pulzusa nagyon gyors volt, a mellkasában fájdalom keringett, hideg izzadtság csorgott le a hátán, nyirkossá téve a ruháit. Frank a parkoló legvégében állt és Gerard méterekkel odébb kiszúrta, hogy éppen dohányzik az autója, lehúzott ablakánál. Mikor észrevette Gerardot, elnyomta a cigarettát és kinyitotta a fiúnak a jármű ajtaját.   
\- Szia. – köszönt Gerard és nem bírta a szemét levenni Frank-ről. Minden emlékkép élénken visszajött, ahogy a fiút újra látta. A mogyorószínű szemek, a félszeg mosoly, a barna hajtincsek, az érdekes tetoválás, na és az a különleges karika, ami Frank ajkában volt. Ismerősnek hatott, mintha nem napok múltak volna el, hogy találkoztak. Mintha egy perc sem telt volna el. Ettől függetlenül, Gerard nagyon izgult és próbálta nem feltűnően bámulni Frank-et, de a fiú vonzotta a tekintetét.  
\- Szia, Gerard! – Frank egy másodpercre felderült és megvárta, míg Gerard beül mellé az autóba. Most nem a hátsó ülésen foglalt helyet, hanem Frank közvetlen közelében és ettől Gerard fázni kezdett. Frank pedig beszéd helyett csak nézte őt hosszú másodpercekig, ahogy végigmérte, nagyon lassan, az zavarba ejtette Gerardot.   
\- Jó újra látni téged. – állapította meg végül. Olyan gyengéd volt a hangja! Frank egész megjelenésében volt valami lágyság és elesettség, ami meghatotta és elvarázsolta Gerardot. A fiú szája kicsit cserepes volt, a szemei csillogó fényűek, a bőre erősen sápadt.   
\- Téged is. Megcsúsztam a munkával, de igyekeztem sietni. Nagyon megvárattalak?- kérdezte aggódva Gerard és azt érezte, a szavai közötti csendben, az őrült szívverése is hallatszik.  
\- Nem dehogy! Én jöttem hamar! Már háromnegyed 9 után ideértem. De mindegy, nem számít. Csak az, hogy létrejött egy újabb találkozó köztünk. – közölte Frank.  
\- Azt hittem, soha többé nem akarsz majd újra látni. –jegyezte meg Gerard és még mindig szégyellte, hogy akkor olyan sokat ivott.  
\- Viccelsz? Legszívesebben már másnap találkoztam volna veled! – Frank hangja remegett.  
\- Csakugyan? – kapta fel a fejét Gerard és elmerült Frank szemeinek égő barna színében. Mintha egy örvényben lett volna, úgy érezte, mikor a fiúra nézett. És jól esett neki, hogy Frank adott egy második lehetőséget.  
Frank bólogatott.  
\- Igen, én örültem, hogy velem voltál.  
Gerard máris elpirult.  
\- Én is.  
\- Oké. – Frank csendben maradt hirtelen és Gerard is. A félelemtől nem tudott mit mondani, most hogy teljesen józan volt, még inkább nehezebb volt számára egy párbeszéd kezdeményezése. Aztán Frank és mélyet sóhajtott.  
\- Hát, nagyszerűen tudunk hallgatni együtt, Gerard. De nem könnyű ebbe belekezdeni…  
Látszott rajta, hogy bántja valami. Gerard feszülten figyelte a mozdulatait. Frank kezeit a kabátja zsebeibe csúsztatta, mintha fázna.  
\- Azt írtam reggel, van két dolog, amiről beszélnem kell veled…


	17. The light behind your eyes

Frank csak hallgatott, mintha átismételné, mit fog mondani. Arca pirosan lángolt. Gerard látta a küzdelmét és átérezte a bizonytalan izgatottságát, ugyanakkor mihamarabb szerette volna tudni, mit akart Frank elmesélni neki. De nem mert megszólalni, nem akarta, hogy Frank, sürgetésnek vegye. Végül hallott egy hosszú, levegővételt és Frank belekezdett.  
\- Szóval, amikor elromlott a számítógépem és olyan keveset tudtunk beszélni, annak nem csak az volt az oka, hogy ritkán jutottam el a könyvtári géphez, hanem az is, hogy volt egy barátnőm.  
Gerard megdöbbent a kimondott szavaktól. Egy másodpercre eszébe is jutott, mikor a pláza udvarán, Ray bevallja neki, hogy van valaki az életében, aki egy rövidebb ideig a menyasszonya is volt. Persze, a két eset egyáltalán nem volt hasonló, de mégis kicsit úgy vélte. Szeretett volna mondani valamit Frank- nek, de nem jutott eszébe semmi olyan, amivel érdemben reagálhatott volna. Érezte, hogy ő is elvörösödik és az a ruhái teljesen rátapadnak a hátára az izzadtságtól.  
Frank várt néhány másodpercet, majd folytatta.  
\- Jamia, az édesanyám egyik barátnőjének a lánya és anya ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy menjek vele kettesben moziba, vacsorázni. Jamia nemrég vetett véget a kapcsolatának a barátjával, akivel évekig együtt voltak és anya úgy vélte, majd én felvidítom. Nem volt hozzá kedvem, nem bírom ezeket a megrendezett találkákat, de nem akartam anyának csalódást okozni. Tehát találkozgatni kezdtünk és elég hamar kiderült, hogy nem is illünk össze. Ő még nem volt túl a csalódáson, folyton az exéről beszélt és azt akarta, hogy legyek olyan, szeressem ugyanazokat a dolgokat, gondolkodjak hasonlóan a világról. Egy pótlék voltam számára. Sejtettem, hogy ez nem normális dolog, ő nem is akar igazán megismerni, nem irántam érdeklődik, és hogy ki kellene szállnom, de nem szerettem volna megbántani. És végülis jó volt ragaszkodni valakihez. Így sodródtam tovább az eseményekkel és reméltem, hogy jobb lesz. Jamia elég hamar rávett, hogy fűzzük szorosabbra a kapcsolatunkat. És nem alakult valami jól. Legelőször náluk voltunk, az emeleti szobájában, míg a családja lent nézte a televíziót a földszinten. Borzasztóan képtelen helyzet volt és mondanom sem kell, hogy nem sikerült, kudarcot vallottam, ami mindkettőnket rosszul érintett. Ezután még ötször, vagy hatszor próbáltuk meg, de mindig ugyanez lett a vége. Nem értettem, mi a baj, hogy mi van velem, ő egy aranyos lány volt. Viszont, érthetően kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, azt mondta, forduljak ezzel orvoshoz, de én nem akartam, ezen nagyjából mindig összevesztünk. Be akartam bizonyítani, hogy minden rendben, közben pedig rosszul voltam a nyomástól, ami emiatt rajtam volt. Az utolsó alkalom előtt már belázasodtam és hánytam és fogalmam sem volt, mit csinálhatnék másképp. Végül aztán Jamia szakított velem, mert megunta a vesződést.  
Gerard csodálkozva hallgatta Frank történetét és igazán meglepte a fiú őszintesége. Az ilyen dolgokat nem sokan mesélnék el. Bizonyára szörnyű lehetett egy ilyen párkapcsolatban vergődnie, csak azért, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat a másiknak.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom. – tett hozzá. Frank beletörődve helyeselt.  
\- Szerintem jobb ez így mindkettőnknek. És neked volt valakid?- kérdezte hirtelen.  
Gerard most még jobban meghökkent és eszébe jutottak az elmúlt napok viharos történései. A szomorúság végigvonult rajta.  
\- Ray Toro. – mondta és még mindig fájt ezzel magát szembesítenie. Ray fontos volt neki és az is lesz mindig, ebben biztos volt.  
Frank felkapta a fejét és tagadhatatlan ámulat látszott rajta.  
\- És te, meg ő…- de végülis nem mondta végig a kérdését, inkább szemérmesen elhallgatott.  
\- Nem. Én még soha sem voltam együtt senkivel. – felelt a fel nem tett érdeklődésre szelíden Gerard, de nem nézett Frank-re. Igazán kínos volt ezekbe beavatni bárkit is.  
Frank hitetlenkedve pillantott rá, ettől Gerardnak felgyorsult a szívverése és a padlót bámulta a kocsiban. Ő úgy nevelkedett, hogy a szexről ne beszéljen, ne is nagyon foglalkozzon vele, mert vannak fontosabb dolgok is az életben. És egészen addig az iskolai napig, amíg nem látta meg a tanárnőjét együtt az igazgatóval, nem is találta magát szembe ilyen nyilvánvalóan a tényekkel. Talán éppen ezért volt neki nehéz annak idején ezt feldolgoznia.  
\- Én azért meséltem el neked a kapcsolatomat Jamia-val, mert régebben te is leírtál magadról sok mindent, az életed rosszabb időszakait is. Nyilván, ami velem történt, kellemetlen dolog, senki sem beszél büszkén arról, hogy mennyire működésképtelen, de te vagy az egyetlen, akinek bármit elmondhatok. - magyarázta Frank. Gerard megtisztelőnek érezte a bizalmát, de valószínűnek vette, hogy semmi építőt nem tud Frank-nek javasolni.  
\- Köszönöm, Frank. Ha úgy érzed, bármikor szívesen meghallgatlak.  
Frank elmosolyodott kicsit. De még mindig elég feszültnek látszott. Gerard szerette volna tudni miért. Mert ez nem az az idegesség volt, amit ő is érzett, és nem is a félelem, ami benne is dolgozott.  
\- Teljesen őszinte szeretnék hozzád lenni, Gerard. Ezért el kell mondanom még valamit. Hazudtam neked! – bökte ki végül.  
Frank kétségbeesett szavai kíméletlenül vágták át az esti csendet. A fiú könnybe lábadt szemekkel meredt Gerardra, aki értetlenül nézett vissza rá.  
\- Miben?- kérdezett vissza halkan és fájdalom hasított a gyomrába, a gerincén a hideg szaladgált.  
\- Nem a nagymamád temetésén láttalak először. Hanem, hónapokkal azelőtt. – válaszolta Frank és az előbbi pirossága ismét átment fakófehérbe.  
\- Ezt nem értem.- csóválta a fejét Gerard.  
Frank vett egy nagy levegőt, Gerard szinte hallotta, ahogy fáj neki a sóhajtás is.  
\- Sok mindent nem tudsz még rólam. Nehéz az interneten keresztül egyenesnek lenni. De te az voltál, én viszont nem annyira. A nevem Frank Anthony Iero. Itt születtem és itt is élek, néhány mérföldnyire Newark-tól. Belleville-ben.  
Gerard nem hitte el, hogy Frank ilyen közel lakik hozzá és eddig egy szóval sem említette, pedig már egy ideje visszatért Newarkba. De még mielőtt a csodálkozást kifejezhette volna, Frank folytatta.  
\- Az iskolában folyton csak piszkáltak és megvertek, néha egész brutálisan és ráadásként folyton betegeskedtem. Örökösen visszatérő tüdőgyulladásom volt, a szüleim már a legrosszabbat feltételezték, mindenféle vizsgálatokra küldtek, emiatt nem tudtam ott lenni a fontosabb teszteken és a rengeteg hiányzásom miatt, nagyon lemaradtam a tananyagban, végül abbahagytam a tanulást az érettségi évében.  
Gerard együttérzően bólintott, jól tudta, mennyire kegyetlenek és elviselhetetlenek az iskolai évek, hiszen ő is alig várta, hogy leérettségizzen.  
\- Azóta levelező kurzuson tanulok, talán egyszer meglesz az érettségi. Mellette részmunkaidős segédápoló vagyok, egy itteni kórházban.  
\- Ápoló vagy egy kórházban? – kérdezte Gerard.  
Tudta, hogy nem szabad elsőre ítélkezni, de Frank kinézete alapján erre az eshetőségre gondolt utoljára.  
\- Igen, a geriátrián. Tudod az melyik ág?- kérdezett vissza Frank.  
Gerard nemet intett.  
\- Idősek kezelnek ott. És nekik a lelküket is ápolni kell, mert nagy szükségük van rá. Sokuknak nincs családja, vagy nem érnek rá törődni velük. Némelyikük egészen bámulatos életutat járt be, olyat, amilyenről én még csak nem is álmodhatok. Van köztük sok háborús veterán és tele vannak történetekkel. Gyakran beszélgetek velük, mert néha ez nekik a legnagyobb segítség. Múltkor megrovót kaptam, és majdnem kirúgtak, mert italt hoztam az egyik betegnek, Mr. Taylornak. De hát, ha valaki a hazáját szolgálta, nehogy már ne érdemeljen meg egy doboz sört, mindenféle ostoba szabályoktól. Igaz, néhány nővérrel nem jövök ki, lenéznek, és folyton belém kötnek, de az ott lévő betegek szeretete miatt ez lepereg rólam. Várj, azt hiszem, elkanyarodtam a mondanivalómtól…- Frank szemei boldogan csillogtak, ahogy a munkájáról beszélt. Gerard lenyűgözőnek találta Frank ápolói hivatását és az egészhez való önzetlen hozzáállását.  
\- Nagyon szereted a munkádat. – ítélte meg.  
\- Ez így van. Értelmet ad a mindennapjaimnak. – helyeselt Frank.  
\- És melyik kórházban dolgozol? – kérdezte Gerard.  
A mosoly Frank arcán, mindjárt köddé vált.  
\- Amelyikben te is feküdtél. Azért tudtam, hogy most is ott vagy, mert pár emelettel lejjebb dolgozom. Gerard, én a kórházban láttalak téged legelőször, az első öngyilkossági kísérleted után! Igaz, hogy én egy másik osztályon vagyok, de az édesanyám a pszichiátrián dolgozik, mint éjszakás nővér. Talán találkoztál vele. Lindának hívják és szőke hajú…  
Gerardnak rögtön beugrott és tudta, Frank édesanyja csakis az a kedves és jóságos ápolónő lehet, aki mindig megengedte, hogy bemenjen a tv szobába.  
\- Igen, emlékszem. – suttogta és elfutották a könnyek a szemét. Nem volt nehéz a kórházi napokat felidéznie, hiszen jobbára még el sem felejtette.  
\- Mikor lejár a műszakom, sokszor beugrom anyához, egy kávéra, vagy csak hogy beszélgessünk, mert nem akarok egyedül otthon unatkozni. Akkor is ez történt, amikor először megláttalak. A nyolcas kórterem nyitott ajtajában. Te nem vettél észre, nézted a plafont, a csuklódon vastag kötés, vér színezte pirosra, az ágynemű és a ruhád is véres volt. Az arcod falfehér. Olyan megfoghatatlan voltál. Aztán jött a főnővér és becsukta az ajtót. Mikor legközelebb arra jártam, már hazaengedtek. Aztán pár hónappal később, amikor ismét ott voltam, hallottam anyát, amint pár nővérrel a pultban arról beszél, hogy az a fiú, aki egy pengével annyira elbánt magával, most megint az osztályon van, ám ezúttal egy marék gyógyszert vett be. Rögtön tudtam, hogy rólad beszélnek. Sajnálkoztak egy sort, hogy biztos nagyon meg akarsz halni. Az egyik idősebb nővér, halkan hozzátette, hogy ha valaki ennyire akarja, azt hagyni kell, mert előbb-utóbb úgyis megteszi és sikerülni fog neki. Annyira mérges voltam rá hogy ezt mondta, anélkül hogy ismert volna téged. Mikor nem figyeltek, megnéztem a kórlapodat, megtudtam, melyik kórteremben vagy és bementem hozzád.  
Gerard szeme kerekre nyílt.  
\- Te bejöttél a kórterembe?  
Reszketni kezdett mindene és elgyengült.  
Frank lesütötte a tekintetét.  
\- Mikor benyitottam, és megláttalak, még soha nem éreztem azt, amit abban a pillanatban. Te aludtál, infúzió folyt a karodba, amit lekötöztek az ágy rácsához, a szád ki volt sebesedve a gyomormosástól, a ruhádon hányás, a hajad nyirkos és izzadt, a szemeid alatt majdnem fekete karikák. Olyan megtörtnek és magányosnak látszottál. A gyomromban valami ismeretlen érzés volt, teljesen lesokkolódtam. Csak nézni akartalak, leülni az ágyad szélére, mondani pár jó szót neked, hogy nem adhatod fel és hogy nem vagy egyedül! De aztán hallottam, hogy jön arra néhány orvos és ki kellett jönnöm. Utána még párszor volt alkalmam látni téged, egyedül voltál a kórteremben, én meg azon töprengtem, hogy benyitok és beszélgetni kezdünk. De gyávább voltam annál, minthogy ezt megtegyem…  
\- Frank…- Gerard nem is vette észre, hogy egy könny, nedves csíkot hagyva maga után, végig pergett az arcán.  
\- A kórlapod tartalma viszont az agyamba vésődött, nem tudtam szabadulni tőle. Tudtam, hogy a neved Gerard Arthur Way és 1977. április 9.-én születtél, a legközelebbi hozzátartozóid, Donald és Donna Way. És azt is tudom, mit írt Dr. Reid a kórlapodra, morbus dissidentiae phreneticae. Olvastam, milyen gyógyszereket kaptál és hogy az előző öngyilkossági kísérletkor mivel kezeltek. Azt is, hogy gyógyszer és alkohol problémáid vannak és hogy középiskolás korodban a szüleid már elvittek szakemberhez, mert nem tudtál beilleszkedni az osztálytársaid közé. Megjegyeztem a lakcímedet is és miután kiengedtek a kórházból, arról fantáziáltam, egy nap becsengetek hozzátok, valamilyen kitalált indokkal. De ezek csak elgondolások maradtak. Többször hajtottam el a ház előtt, amiben élsz, és néztem az ablakokat, hogy vajon melyik mögött van a szoba, hol az ágyad, ahol naponta lefekszel. Minden nap rád gondoltam, Gerard! Azóta, hogy először láttalak! És ez elég abszurd volt! Ragaszkodni valakihez, aki azt sem tudja, hogy a világon vagyok? Hogy ne őrüljek meg, többet kezdtem tanulni, dalokat írtam, gyakrabban gitároztam, előtérbe helyeztem a nagy álmomat, hogy végre egy punkzenekar tagja lehetek. De ez akkor is csak időleges megoldás volt, ha leszállt az este és egyedül maradtam, a gondolataim máris feléd szálltak. - Frank a zsebéből előhúzott egy szál cigarettát és meggyújtotta. Gerard a szeme sarkából nézte, ahogy dacosan fújja a füstöt, elmerengve a szürkésfehérségében. Látta a könnyeit is. Frank egy szó nélkül, kiábrándultan szívta végig a cigarettáját, néha-néha Gerardra pillantva, de inkább az autó ablakából elé táruló sötétségben veszett el a tekintete.  
\- Akkoriban lett otthon internetünk és többször rákerestem a nevedre, de sosem találtam semmit. Egészen addig a napig, amíg hihetetlen mód, de megjelent egy profil. Azon a rajzos fórumon, fénykép, vagy bármilyen információ nélkül. Csak a név stimmelt, de nekem már ennyi is elég volt, hogy bizakodjak. Nem hezitáltam, azonnal írtam neked, és nagyon boldog voltam, mikor válaszoltál és beszélgetni kezdtünk. Bár igaz, csak akkor bizonyosodtam meg arról, hogy tényleg te vagy a fiú a pszichiátriáról, mikor az öngyilkossági kísérleteidről meséltél nekem. Mindenképpen találkozni szerettem volna veled, én ezt az első perctől kezdve komolyan gondoltam. Sajnos, nagymamád temetésén kellett, hogy újból lássalak és emlékszem, mennyire megfagyott bennem minden. Csak álltam ott a hatalmas tömegben és bámultalak, a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről. Láttam, ahogy keservesen sírsz és nekem fájt, ezt látni. Annyira szívesen odamentem volna hozzád, de tudtam, nem jó az időzítés…  
Gerard a fejét ingatta.  
\- Te sosem tudtál volna rosszkor jönni, Frank…  
Valóban jól esett volna neki, ha a temetés tragikus napján, Frank jelenlétét érezheti.  
\- Melletted akartam lenni, átölelni téged és letörölni a könnyeidet. Már a kezdetekkor ezt éreztem, ahogy legelőször megláttalak, ebben az egyben biztos voltam. Ott, akkor a pszichiátria nyolcas kórtermének ajtajában, valami végérvényesen megváltozott bennem. Oké, sejtem, hogy ezzel megijesztelek…- Frank hirtelen, észbe kapott és elhallgatott. A csendesség zavarba ejtően zuhant közéjük.  
\- Miért ijesztenél meg?- kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Mert ez megszállottság, és mert magamat is megijesztem. Szánalmas vagyok.- vágta rá Frank.  
Gerard nem volt képes gondolatokba, szavakba foglalni mit érzett, de rémületet semmiképpen sem. Frank beismerése nagyon megdöbbentette, de semmi negatív érzelem nem volt benne. Kicsit szédült a feje és az ámulat vette uralma alá, amivel igyekezett valamit kezdeni. Csodálkozott, mert még sosem találkozott senkivel sem, aki így figyelt rá és ilyeneket mondott neki. Nem is értette, hogyan kelthette fel Frank érdeklődését. Hogyan láthatta meg benne a jót, életének legrosszabb szakaszaiban, túl az összeomláson, a létezés feladásának peremén és hogyan lehettek érzései iránta, ott kórházi ágyán, vérben és izzadtságban, gyógyszerektől eszméletlenül.  
Gerard azt sem fogta fel, hogyan érezhetett bárki, bármit is iránta a megvetésen, vagy az undoron kívül. Ráadásul úgy, hogy utána még fel is vegye vele a kapcsolatot.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Egyáltalán nem vagy szánalmas! – rázta meg a fejét eltökélten.  
Frank nem hitt neki, de hálásan elmosolyodott.  
\- Köszönöm, Gerard, és bocsáss meg, hogy ezt nem mondtam el hamarabb. Megértem, ha ezek után némi időt kérnél, hogy átgondolj mindent. Sok volt ez így egyszerre.  
Gerard nem haragudott. Frank szeretettel fordult felé, hogyan is tudott volna haragudni? És időre sem volt szüksége, mert tudta, hogy szeretne még a fiúval találkozni.  
Hangtalanul nézte Frank-et. Olyan törékenynek, védtelennek látta őt. Gyönyörűszépnek.  
Próbálta összeterelni a széthullott gondolatokat a fejében. A szíve hangosan vert, ahogy óvatos és félénk pillantása végigjárta, a fiú zavarodott, helyes arcát, elidőzve rózsaszínű ajkain, a haján, a nyakán, a tetoválásán, a kezein, ahogy idegesen és ügyetlenül fogja a cigarettásdobozt. A könnyes, barna szemeiben fellobbanó, különös ragyogástól összeszorult a torka és a sírás fojtogatta. Ez a fény volt a legragyogóbb az őt körülölelő sötét éjszakában.  
*****  
Mikor Gerard kiszállt Frank kocsijából, és hazafelé sétált az úton, különösen érezte magát. Hideg volt kint, de nem fázott. Az érzések pedig össze-vissza csapongtak a szívében és próbált mindent megjegyezni, amit Frank-től hallott, hogy később vissza tudja idézni, amikor már leszáll az éjszaka és ő álmatlanul forgolódik.  
Igyekezett nem zajt csapni, ahogy ajtót nyitott. De figyelmessége feleslegesnek bizonyult, ahogy a konyhából fényt látott kiáramlani.  
\- Gerard?- hamarosan meghallotta édesanyja hangját.  
\- Szia. – köszönt neki, ahogy belépett a helyiségbe. A nő az asztalnál ült, egy üres tányér társaságában.  
\- Hol voltál? Már fél 11 elmúlt. – kérdezte aggódóan és szemrehányóan.  
Gerard nem is érzékelte, hogy így elszaladt az idő. Frank és ő beszélgettek, vagy csak hallgatagon ültek az autóban. De még az is jó volt, nem is akarta, hogy vége legyen.  
\- Ez volt az első munkanapom, kicsit elhúzódott. – mondta és szégyellte magát, amiért hazudott, az arca rögtön égővörössé változott.  
\- Azért hazatelefonálhattál volna. – korholt az anyja.  
\- Igen, igazad van. – ismerte be Gerard.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy apád felhúzza magát, ugye te sem? – szegezte neki a kérdést a nő.  
\- Legközelebb telefonálok, ne haragudj.– kért elnézést Gerard.  
Anyja elmosolyodott.  
\- Megvártalak a vacsorával.  
\- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes. – tiltakozott Gerard.  
Egy falatot nem tudott volna enni, de anyja meg sem hallotta.  
\- Vedd le a kabátodat, moss kezet és egyél! – rendelkezett, így Gerardnak nem volt más lehetősége.  
Alig ült le az asztalhoz, megjelent Mikey is, meglehetősen álmos ábrázattal.  
\- Nem mondod, hogy most értél haza? – morgott, amint meglátta a másikat. Gerard helyett, az anyja válaszolt.  
\- De képzeld! A főnöke eddig ellátta munkával! Szerintem még korai volt visszamennie, ugye szerinted is?- nézett Mikey-ra, ahogy pakolt a konyhaszekrényben.  
\- Honnan tudjam, anya? Fáradt vagy? –pislantott Mikey Gerardra, aki a fejét rázta.  
\- Nem.  
Tényleg nem volt fáradt, még annak ellenére sem, hogy este kilencig csakugyan dolgozott. Inkább izgatott volt és még mindig Frank-en járt az esze. És azokon a mondatokon, amiket neki mondott, a szemeinek csillogásán, ahogy félve rámosolyog és ettől kábultnak érezte magát.  
\- Kicsim, csak nem te is megéheztél? – anyja előzékenyen tolt elé is egy terítéket, de Mikey nem kért enni. Ennek ellenére helyet foglalt Gerard mellett az asztalnál.  
\- Milyen volt megint a plázában?- kérdezte.  
Gerard, aki étvágytalanul szemezett a tányérjára kiszedett étellel, ezt kihasználva gyorsan letette a kanalat és örült, hogy nem kell szándéka ellenére ennie. Szerette, ahogy édesanyja főz, és értékelte, hogy képes volt ilyen későn miatta a konyhában ülni, de fájt a gyomra az idegességtől és egy sor ismeretlen, meg nem határozott érzelemtől. Bár beszélhetett volna testvérének Frank-ről! Elmondhatta volna neki, mennyire nem mindennapi ember! Szomorú és eléggé visszafogott, befelé forduló, a világ számára. Külsőleg pedig egy lázadó benyomását kelti. Tetoválásai voltak, amikből egyre többet vélt felfedezni rajta, ahogy nézegette. És az ártatlanul szép arc. Gerard vére újra és újra forró lett, nem csoda, hogy egyáltalán nem ment neki az evés.  
\- Meg kell szoknom, de örültem, hogy ott lehetek. – felelt.  
Mikey körbenézett és látta, hogy anyjuk éppen elhagyta a konyhát.  
\- Figyelj, beszéltem ma Bobbal és bocsánatot akar kérni tőled, amiért olyan szemét volt a kórházban. – közölte.  
\- Nem neheztelek Bobra. – vont vállat Gerard.  
\- Pedig kellene, Bob néha elég primitív. Azt mondja, majd kárpótol egy itallal valamikor. Szerintem használd ki és húzd le anyagilag, valami harminc éves whiskey-vel.  
Gerard halványan elmosolyodott Mikey ötletén.  
\- Nem ihatok alkoholt, Mikey…  
\- Akkor te üdítőzöl, én meg iszok Bob pénzén, a megbocsátás jegyében.  
Gerard rá sem ismert az öccsére, Mikey olyan volt, mint régen, mintha nem történt volna köztük semmi. Mintha sosem tátongott volna a testvéri kapcsolatukon szakadék. Ez jó érzéssel töltötte el. De eszébe hozta Ray-t is. Ha nem történik meg közöttük, az ami számára annyira jó és fájdalmas egyszerre, akkor biztosan barátok maradnak Mikey-val.  
\- Majd meglátom. – biccentett. Nem akart Bobbal találkozni és azt sem hitte, Bob lelkiismeretét zavarja, hogy a kórházban bántó szavakat mondott rá. Inkább úgy gondolta, testvére áll a háttérben és Mikey-t nem akarta megbántani. Vele szívesen töltött volna el egy estét, lett volna mit átbeszélniük.  
\- Rendben, legyen így. – Mikey megsimította Gerard vállát, aztán felállt az asztaltól.  
\- Nem maradsz még?- Gerard örömmel vette öccse társaságát, rögtön hiányérzete támadt, hogy nem ül ott mellette.  
\- Sajnos holnap korán kelek. Biztos neked is hosszú napod volt, pihenj le te is. – tanácsolta Mikey.  
Gerard bólintott.  
\- Aludj jól Mikey.  
\- Te is. – Mikey arcán apró mosoly jelent meg, ahogy a szobája felé ballagott.  
*****  
Az újabb találkozásuk szombatra esett, mert Frank-nek a héten végig dolgoznia kellett, de pénteken írt, hogy a szombat este neki már biztos jó, ezért Gerard is megkérdezte a főnökét, dolgozhatna e most kivételesen szombaton. Máshogy nem tudta volna megoldani, hogy este kimaradjon, ugyanis soha életében nem csinált ilyet, kivéve, mikor az öccsével, Bobbal és Ray-el megittak néha pár italt, ezért valószínűleg felkeltette volna a családja érdeklődését. Anyja természetesen örült volna, ő mindig sokat noszogatta, hogy mozduljon ki, meg persze hogy ezt egy lánnyal tegye. A nő bármit megadott volna, hogy Gerardnak végre barátnője legyen és akkor is nagyon büszke volt, mikor Mikey randevúzgatott Alicia-val. Apjával kapcsolatban már voltak fenntartásai Gerardnak, a férfi inkább azt preferálta, ha a fia otthon van, legalább addig sem csinál semmi zűrt alapon. Mikey egészen biztosan gyanakodni és faggatózni kezdett volna, ha előáll, hogy programja akadt és Gerard nem akarta lerombolni a most épülő bizalmát. A munkával ráadásul le is foglalja magát, és még sosem dolgozott szombaton a képregényboltban. Ezért, mikor Mr.Evans igent mondott, várakozással tekintett az előtte álló napra. Mikey pont aznapra tervezte volna a Bobbal való találkozást, ki is nézett egy helyet erre a célra és kicsit csalódott lett, mikor Gerard bejelentette, hogy aznap sajnos dolgoznia kell.  
\- Nem baj, majd áttesszük máskorra. Nem úszod meg, és mi azért iszunk helyetted is. – ingatta a fejét megbocsátóan.  
A bevásárlóközpont tényleg sokkal pezsgőbb volt hétvégén és a képregényüzletben is több nézelődő jelent meg azon a napon, ezért gyorsan elszaladt a szombat. Gerard fura módon még idegesebb volt a mostani találkozó miatt, mint az előző két alkalommal és a már eddig tapasztalt, hányinger, gyomorfájás, szapora szívverés megszokottan jelentkezett nála, ahogy Frank autója megállt a pláza parkolójában. Amint megpillantotta a fiút, ez az érzés csak rosszabb lett, még a levegő is a tüdejében akadt. Frank megvárta, míg beül és bátortalanul mosolygott rá.  
\- Szia. – köszönt és elnyomta a cigarettáját.  
\- Szia. – nyögte ki, Gerard is, ahogy levegőhöz jutott. Tekintete elveszett Frank arcának részleteiben és a gondolatai nehezen találták meg az utat, hogy bármit is tegyen.  
\- Azt hittem, ez a találkozás váratni fog magára a legutolsó beszélgetésünk után és lesz mit átgondolnod velem kapcsolatban. Amiket akkor mondtam, elég meredeknek és kaotikusnak hangozhattak.- sóhajtott fel Frank. Nyugtalan rezdülések voltak a mozdulataiban, ahogy keze a kocsija kormányán pihent, Gerard látta a szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát is. Frank egyértelműen zavarban volt, hasonlóan hozzá. Az arca örökös elpirulását sehogy sem tudta meggátolni, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy mindig jól leizzadjon, vagy hogy úgy reszkessen, mint aki fázik, és hogy furán rekedtté változzon a hangja, ha Frank-hez beszél.  
\- Én értettem minden szavadat és minél hamarabb találkozni szerettem volna veled. – próbálta megnyugtatni Frank-et. Valóban nagyon várta, hogy újra láthassa, még akkor is, ha alig aludt az előző éjjel és a szíve már-már fájdalmasan gyorsan vert a fiú társaságában.  
\- Akkor nem érzed kellemetlenül magad velem?  
Gerardot már a feltételezés is elképesztette.  
\- Nem! – vágta rá halkan, de meggyőzően.  
Frank köszönetteljesen nyugtázta.  
\- És milyen volt a napod? – érdeklődött váratlanul.  
Gerardnak tetszett ez a kedves kérdés. Az anyja is mindig ezt kérdezi az apjától, ha hazaér. Igaz, az apja sohasem kérdez vissza, csak azt mondja, jó napja volt, vagy éppen nem olyan jó, aztán már megy is be a tv elé a kanapéra. Gerard szokta látni, ahogy anyja titokban mindig várja, hogy apja egyszer tőle is megkérdi, de hiába. Szomorúságot érzett anyja hiábavaló reménykedésétől.  
\- Jó volt, viszonylag sokan fordultak meg az üzletben, hétköznap nem ekkora a forgalom. És neked?  
\- Ma nem kellett dolgoznom, gitároztam és vettem pár dolgot az élelmiszerboltban, amit anya felírt, aztán mikor hazajött az éjszakás műszakból, csendben maradtam, hogy pihenhessen. Szóval elég átlagosan telt a nap. – sorolta Frank, aztán kicsit hallgatott, mielőtt ismét megszólalt.  
\- És most mit csináljunk? Elmenjünk valahova?  
Gerardnak nem hiányzott egyetlen zajos szórakozóhely sem, amúgy sem fogyaszthatott alkoholt. Tanácstalanul pillantott Frank-re.  
\- Van ötleted?  
Frank egy kis ideig gondolkodva összpontosított az autója műszerfalára.  
\- Eljössz velem a planetáriumba?  
Gerard felvillanyozódott, életében egyszer volt csak a városi planetáriumban, még egy iskolai program keretében, de mivel az osztálytársai ott is folyamatosan zaklatták, így rossz emlékként élte meg. Utána többször szeretett volna eljutni oda, pár éve még Mikey-t is megkérte, aki igent mondott, de aztán más elfoglaltsága akadt, így a terv megvalósítatlan maradt.  
\- Nagyon szivesen.- felelte kis mosollyal az arcán, mire Frank beindította az autót.  
*****  
A planetáriumban éppen elérték a legutolsó előadást. Rajtuk kívül csak alig néhány ember volt ott, ezért leghátulra ültek le.  
\- Képzeld, még sohasem voltam itt! – fogta meg Frank egy pillanatra izgatottan Gerard karját, ahogy a terem elsötétült. Gerard rögtön összerezzent az érintéstől és Frank-re nézett.  
\- Én is csak egyszer. – dadogta szemlesütve.  
Frank pedig úgy kapta el a tenyerét, mint akit tűz égetett meg és inkább a plafonra szegezte a tekintetét, ahol egy vetítőgép segítégével, az égbolt ábrázolódott koromfeketén, csillagokkal és bolygókkal.  
Az előadás nagyon élvezetes volt, Gerardot lenyűgözte a látványvilág, ami szemléletesen bemutatta az égitesteket. Számára a tejútrendszer végtelensége elérhetetlen és titokzatos volt. Áhítatott érzett, ahogy az égitestek méretéről és légköréről szó esett, ezeket emberi ésszel nehezen lehetett felfogni. Egy más világ volt, amihez ő nem érhetett fel, de ámulatba ejtette, és ahogy óvatosan Frank-re nézett, látta, hogy ő is elképedve, tátott szájjal nézi a színes és realisztikus képeket. Olyan volt, akár egy kisfiú.  
Aztán a keze teljesen hirtelen Gerard kezéhez ért és mire Gerard felé fordult, Frank ujjai már rákulcsolódtak az övéire. A meglepetéstől egy sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát és végigrohant testén egy apróbb reszketés. Frank keze izzadt volt, de meleg, szemben Gerard szintén nyirkos, de jéghideg ujjaival. Frank nem nézett Gerardra, de izzott az arca, ezt még a félhomályban is látni lehetett. Gerard arca is piros volt és égett, tekintete lassan vándorolt végig összekapcsolt ujjaikon, aztán visszatért a bemutatóhoz, beharapva az ajkát a zavarodottságtól. Érezte, hogy a szíve mennyire lüktet és nehézzé vált a légzése, halántékán izzadtságcsepp gördült le. Néha Frank-re sandított, de semmi visszajelzést nem kapott, az egyedüli kontaktus közöttük a szorosan egymásba fonódó kezük volt. Gerard nem mert megmozdulni egész bemutató alatt és Frank sem változtatott semmit a helyzeten, viszont annyira elvarázsolta az előadás, hogy mikor felgyúltak a fények, ő akkor is csak hunyorogott és fogta Gerard kezét. Gerard lefagyott, a gyomra kicsire szűkült, a torka kiszáradt, de nem akart véget vetni ennek az igencsak felkavaró érintkezésnek. Álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy Frank megfogja a kezét és azt kívánta, bárcsak tarthatna még, de kezdetét vette az első sorokban a halk morajlás, és az ott ülők felálltak a székeikből, így Frank is észbe kapott és lángvörös arccal húzta el a kezét Gerardétól. Az ujjaik nehezen váltak szét, szinte ragadósak voltak az izzadtságtól, Frank a ruhájába törölgetve pattant fel a székről és Gerard is követte. Csendben hagyták el a planetárium épületét, nem is nézve egymásra. Frank csak az autóban kezdett el beszélni, úgy tűnt, nagyon nagy hatással volt rá a műsor.  
\- Istenem, ez csodálatos volt, nem is értem, hogy maradhatott ki eddig az életemből! Vagyis de, úgy hogy a szüleim sosem hoztak el ide, akárhogy is kértem. Gyűlölték egymást, semmilyen közös programra nem voltak hajlandóak, az én kedvemért sem, aztán meg elváltak. – dünnyögte letörten.  
\- Én az öcsémet kértem meg, hogy kísérjen el, de lemondta. – tette hozzá Gerard.  
\- Tudod, mindig is akartam egy hatalmas plakátot a szobám plafonjára, ami ugyanúgy ábrázolja a naprendszert, mint ahogy most láttuk. De a szüleim nem engedték meg. Úgy akartam esténként elaludni, hogy ezeket láthassam. Arra gondoltam, milyen lehet sodródni a bolygók között. Persze, nem mint ember. Hanem…nem is tudom…Szeretem azt hinni, hogy ha majd nem leszek, akkor a lelkem elszáll az üstökösök és holdak között, elvegyülve a bolygóközi porral. Nem árt neki a mágneses mező, és akár közel mehet a Szaturnusz jégkristályos gyűrűihez is. Vagy butaság ezt képzelni, mert csak mennyország és pokol létezik? – kérdezte Frank.  
Gerard nem találta furcsának ezt az eszmefuttatást. Ő is tudni szerette volna, mi van a földi léten kívül és mi történik az élet után. Mikor a pengét végighúzta a csuklóján és előtört a vére, vagy mikor teljesen részegen bekapott egy marék gyógyszert, természetesen nem ez foglalkoztatta, de Frank mondanivalója figyelemreméltó volt.  
\- Lehet, hogy amit édenkertnek neveznek, az tulajdonképpen ez lenne? És a testünkből kiszakadva a világegyetembe kerülünk? Akkor a nagymamám is ott van és onnan néz le?- Frank kérdései Gerardban is felvetettek érdekes dolgokat.  
\- Igen, elképzelhető. – bólogatott Frank.  
\- Csak szeretném, ha jó helyre került volna, ha már nem lehetünk együtt. – Gerard szemeibe könnyek szöktek, akárhol is volt, akármit is csinált, ha Elenára gondolt ezt nem tudta sírás nélkül megtenni. Frank ezt látva, meghatódva végigsimította a vállát, amitől Gerardnak rögtön melege lett és megrökönyödött, halk sóhajtás tört fel belőle.  
\- A nagymamád ott van, ahol a legjobb emberek. – mondta Frank biztatóan.  
Gerard helyeselt.  
\- Néha meglátogat engem az alagsorban, ahol lakom. Beszélgetünk, és azt mondja, nem fog elhagyni sohasem. Sokszor ez tart engem életben. Azt várom, hogy jöjjön. De a kórházban nem jelent meg egyszer sem. Akkor azt hittem, végleg elvesztettem.– árulta el suttogva. Azt várta, hogy Frank őrültnek nézi, de ehelyett, megértést látott a fiú arcán.  
\- Ő mindig veled lesz Gerard, nem szűnt meg létezni, csak mert nem látható. Ott belül, te nagyon is tudod ezt. – húzta végig egyik tenyerét Gerard mellkasán, a szívénél. Gerard zavartan és könnyes szemmel nézett rá, ettől Frank azonnal megszakította a szemkontaktust és kicsit elhúzódott.  
\- Én sem mentem be a kórházba hozzád, pedig tudom, hogy ott voltál. Láttalak is egyszer a kórház folyosóján. Oda kellett volna mennem, de nem tettem, és ezt nagyon megbántam azóta. Ne haragudj rám! – Frank közelebb hajolt Gerardhoz, barna szemeiben bocsánatkérés örvénylett.  
\- Semmi baj, Frank.  
Gerardnak nem voltak pontos emlékképei azokról a napokról, ha hatottak a gyógyszerek tompává vált és összefolyt minden a szemei előtt. Annyira szédelgett, hogy megállni is alig bírt a lábán. De ilyenkor is kiment, amíg volt egy kis ereje, mert a szüleit, a testvérét, vagy Ray-t várta, a huzatos folyosón, a nagy fehér üvegajtónál, ami egy határ volt és elválasztotta a látogatót a hozzátartozótól, a beteget az egészségestől. Gerard rengeteget állt itt feleslegesen, mert nem jöttek hozzá. Volt, hogy a földön ült, mert rosszul volt, de nem akart bemenni és lefeküdni, nem akarta feladni, édesanyja ölelését szerette volna érezni, vagy hogy az apja megbocsát, látni akarta Mikey-t, aki szavakkal bíztatja és Ray csókjairól is sokat álmodozott.  
\- Te csak álltál ott, a bőröd még a csempéknél is fehérebb volt. Bennem pedig erős késztetés volt, és ha nem lettem volna annyira gyáva, akkor feltépem azt a rohadt ajtót, egyenesen odamegyek hozzád és minden egyéb magyarázat nélkül egyszerűen megölellek.  
Gerard ismét érezte Frank ujjainak simogatását, és amikor lenézett, a fiú már megfogta a kezét. Ugyanolyan szorosan, mint a planetáriumi előadás alatt.  
Gerard szíve szinte felgyulladt, testének minden része lángban égett.  
\- Frank…- mondta ki, ahogy félszegen végigpillantott Frank arcán, megállva a szemeinél, aminek fénye még jobban táplálta a benne lángoló tüzet.  
Megszorította Frank kezét, jelezve hogy nem akarja elengedni. A hüvelykujjával érezte Frank gyors pulzusát a csuklóján. Ahogy a fiúra nézett, Frank olyan volt, mint aki mindjárt sír és Gerard nem tudta miért.  
\- És tudod mit? Lehet, hogy ha még bátrabb vagyok, vagy olyan rámenős, mint azok a srácok, akik iskolás koromban folyton elvertek, akkor nem törődve semmivel, odahúzlak magamhoz és megcsókollak…Igen, ezt akartam abban a pillanatban. Csak hát én nem vagyok valami bátor…  
Gerard homlokán hideggé vált az izzadtság, a torka és a szája kiszáradt.  
\- Én sem vagyok bátor, Frank, de boldog lettem volna, ha megteszed. – jelentette ki remegő hangon. Magát is felettébb meglepte, hogy ügyetlenül ugyan, de kezdeményezett.  
-Tényleg? - a fiú egy másodpercig nézte őt könnyfátyolos szemekkel, majd hozzáhajolt. Gerard bólogatott és a szíve mintha kihagyott volna egy ütemet, mikor várta, hogy mit tesz a másik. Frank ajka Gerard ajkára csúszott. Gerard szemei ettől pedig lecsukódtak. Frank elengedte a kezét, de csak hogy átölelhesse és Gerard is így tett. Frank máshogy csókolt, mint Ray. A szája forró volt és nedves, a kis ezüstös karika Gerard ajkára nyomódott. Frank hajában, a ruháján és a nyálában cigaretta érződött. Sokáig csak az ajkaik érintkeztek, és még jobban megölelte Gerardot, mielőtt a nyelvét is átcsúsztatta volna a szájába. Langyos levegő áramlott Gerard arcába, ahogy Frank felsóhajtott abban a pillanatban, mikor ezt megtette. Közben finoman beletúrt Gerard hajába. Gerard, bár az izgatottság elborította, sokkos volt, de az agya nem blokkolt le úgy, mint amikor Ray-el csókolózott. Most nagyon is tudatánál volt. Viszonozta Frank csókját, nem volt még nagy rutinja benne, de a nyelve utat tört Frank szájába, amit nyögésszerű sóhajtással kísért. Frank erre megrándult. Gerard hasában ismerős érzés ébredt fel, ami a vérében kezdett el terjedni, de még mindig tisztán hallotta a forgalmat az utcán, autódudákat és más egyéb hangokat, bár a kiürült parkolóban voltak, de szemhéjai mögé beférkőztek a színes neonok. Aztán ezek halványultak, Gerard érezte a saját, feltörő vágyakozását és csak arra gondolt, mennyire különleges ez az este.  
Nem figyelte hány perc telt el, de ahogy zihálva szétváltak, Gerard látta, hogy Frank ajka vérvörös, a nyál átlátszóan csordogált rajta egészen az álláig, amit a fiú a kabátja ujjával törölgetett. Remegtek a kezei. És Gerard is remegett. És végképp nem tudta, mit mondjon. A szíve dübörgése nehezen csillapodott. Figyelte, ahogy Frank cigarettára gyújt mellette. Gerard egészen olyan volt, mint aki ivott. Nem is tudta, hogy ilyen bizonytalan, furcsa állapot létezhet alkoholfogyasztás nélkül. Az izgalom elég magas fokára ért el Frank csókjától, ahogy kezei az ölében pihentek, érzékelte, milyen kemény a férfiassága. Átszaladt az agyán az a szégyentelen kérdés, hogy vajon Frank teste is ilyen reakcióba lépett e. Az ajkát harapdálva nézte a fiút, ahogy újra és újra a szájához emelte a cigarettát, majd hosszan kifújta a füstjét. Az ajka felett gyöngyözött az izzadtság. Gerard hosszú időnek érezte, ahogy ismét ránézett, miután elszívta a cigarettát és végre felé fordult.  
\- Ez életem legszebb napja.– jelentette ki fényesen ragyogó szemekkel és mosolygott, Gerard szívverését gyorsabbra változtatva. Frank mosolya gyönyörű volt. Ahogy maga Frank is.  
\- Én is nagyon jól érzem magam. – vágta rá.  
Frank odafordult Gerardhoz és szeretettel megérintette az arcát, egészen az izzadtan összetapadt fekete hajáig. Ujjai odaadással siklottak végig a tincseken. De a mosoly helyett egészen komoly lett az arckifejezése. A szemei eltökélt fénnyel égtek.  
\- Soha nem fogom hagyni, hogy magányos legyél és hogy sötét gondolataid támadjanak! Tudom, hogy a nagymamád mindig veled lesz, de én is! Ezt megígérhetem!  
A szavai mögött nem volt egy csepp kétség sem, olyan elhatározással jelentette ki.  
\- Köszönöm, Frank! – hálálkodott Gerard.  
\- Bízz bennem! - és Frank megcsókolta Gerard arcát.  
Gerard késő este ért haza, a ház sötéten várta. Attól félt, Mikey esetleg ébren van, de meglepetésére, nem látta a fogason a kabátját. Eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg Bobbal iszogatnak még. Gyorsan lesietett az alagsorba és az éjjelilámpa fényénél, kibújt a pulóveréből. Cigaretta illatát vélte felfedezni a ruhadarabon, és élénken bevillantak neki az este eseményei. A planetárium feketébe borult bemutatóterme, ahol szorosan ültek egymás mellett az plafon felé kémlelve. Frank ujjai, ahogy összefonódnak az ő ujjaival és ettől neki forrni kezd a vére, aztán az autóban a beszélgetésük, a csókjuk, aztán a csodálkozó hallgatás, amit Frank tört meg, azzal hogy bízzon benne. De ezt nem is kellett volna kérnie! Ő már akkor bizalmat érzett iránta, mikor még csak írásban kommunikáltak. És milyen messzire jutottak mostanra! Az élet csakugyan teljesen kiszámíthatatlan…  
Gerard végigdőlt az ágyon és képtelen volt nem Frank-re gondolni. A jobbára el sem múlt izgatottsága visszatért és hevesen vibrálva, elárasztotta teste minden részét.  
*****  
Az alagsor ajtajának durva csapódása ébresztette. Riadtan ült fel az ágyon. Valaki felé tartott az éjszaka homályából, de Gerard először nem tudta azonosítani. Másodpercek múltán realizálta, hogy öccse az, aki miután erőteljesen csukta be az ajtót, megbotlott, így az utolsó két lépcsőt egyszerre tette meg lefelé.  
\- Francba.- szitkozódott magában a nagy robaj után, majd eleséséből nehézkesen talpra állt.  
Gerard rögtön észlelte, hogy öccse részeg, ami ritkán fordult elő, mert mindig jobban ismerte a mértéket nála.  
\- Mikey?- kérdezte maga elé bámulva.  
\- Most hívhatsz nyugodtan Michaelnek, megérdemlem. – legyintett a fiú, eligazgatva zilált barnás haját.  
\- Megsérültél? – kérdezte ijedten Gerard.  
\- Dehogy, minden rendben! – nyugtatta meg Mikey.  
Gerard felkattintotta a lámpát és megvárta, míg testvére az ágyához érve leül. Mikey a kelletnél nagyobb lendülettel vágódott az ágyra, fejével majdnem Gerard vállának ütközve. Édes alkohol illata volt.  
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni. – dünnyögte.  
\- Ezek szerint, jól telt az este Bobbal?- mosolyodott el Gerard és kisimította testvére haját az arcából.  
\- Az nem kifejezés!  
\- Örülök.- bólogatott Gerard.  
\- Sikerült egy órán belül lerészegednünk, így elmentünk a plázába is. Bob, ha berúg, megbolondul és mindenképpen be akart menni, hogy megnézze, nem tudsz e mégis velünk jönni. A fejébe vette, hogy leitat téged. De a képregényüzlet már zárva volt. Viszont a hangszerbolt még nem. – mesélte Mikey nevetgélve.  
Gerard szíve összefacsarodott és rossz érzése támadt.  
\- És mi történt?  
Mikey nevetése, utálatba csapott át.  
\- Toro ott volt, és nem egyedül, hanem a kis barátnőjével. Nem tudom az a nő mit keresett ott, de nem is érdekes. Viszont Ray alig engedte meg, hogy szétnézzünk, és hogy kezünkbe vegyünk pár gitárt vagy ilyenek, nagyon idegesnek látszott. Ezerszer voltunk már bent nála a boltban, ilyet sosem csinált. Aztán kitessékelt minket, hogy záróra. El sem hiszem, hogy ilyen kiállhatatlan volt! Cserébe, Bob klasszul összefogdosta az ajtóüveget, az italát is oda akarta locsolni, de arról lebeszéltem, na nem mintha nem érdemelte volna meg. Először téged ver át, aztán meg a barátaival szemétkedik. – elmélkedett bosszúsan Mikey. Gerard lehangoltan hallgatta testvére beszámolóját és látta Mikey-n, hogy fáj neki, a Ray és közte kialakult konfliktus.  
\- Ray engem nem vert át…- szólalt meg halkan, de Mikey közbevágott.  
\- Jó, persze nevezd, ahogy akarod, védheted Ray-t, de ha valaki két emberrel létesít egy időben kapcsolatot, az nem tisztességes. Jobb is, hogy nem telefonáltam neki. – vonogatta a vállát Mikey.  
\- Remélem, egyszer megint barátok lesztek.– bizakodott Gerard.  
Mikey elhúzta a száját.  
\- Most is azok lennénk, ha nem mászkál utánad.  
\- Én is kerestem az ő társaságát. – hajtotta le a fejét Gerard és felidéződtek benne a várakozás percei, amikor esténként, ugyanígy az ágyában volt és minden neszre szívdobogva felkapta a fejét, azt remélve, Ray lesz az.  
\- Hagyjuk az egészet! Fel szeretnék jutni valahogy a szobámba, mert szédülök. – szakította félbe Mikey. Valóban elég sápadt volt, a szemei le-lecsukódtak.  
Gerard finoman maga mellé fektette az ágyba.  
\- Most mit csinálsz? – értetlenkedett Mikey. Gerard készségesen arrébb húzódott az ágyon.  
\- Nem kell felmenned a szobádba. Ha szeretnél, itt alhatsz. – és a takaróján ráterítette öccsére.  
Mikey nem tűnődött, örömmel fogadta a felajánlást.  
\- Úgy, mint annak idején?  
Gerard lekapcsolta a lámpát. A sötét beterítette az alagsori szobát, csend volt, csak Mikey halk szuszogása hallatszott. Gerard nézte a testvérét maga mellett. Számára Mikey, ugyanaz a kisgyerek volt, aki egykor a vihar elől nála talált menedéket. Csak az évek teltek el.  
\- Igen, pontosan úgy. – suttogta még és látta öccse szája sarkában a gyermekkorból hátramaradt, gondtalan mosolygást.


	18. My Way Home Is Through You

Gerard felnézett, ahogy mozgást észlelt az ágya felől. Mikey nyitogatta a szemeit és első pillanatban fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van.   
\- Mi a franc…- motyogott, amikor körbenézett és tudatosult benne, hogy az alagsorban ébredt.  
\- Szia Mikey. Hogy vagy? – köszöntötte Gerard, de testvére, érthetően nem volt éppen vidám hangulatban.  
\- Megmaradok. Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte, ahogy felvette az éjjeliszekrényen lévő szemüvegét, majd, felült az ágyon.  
\- Hét óra. – felelte Gerard, aztán ismét a rajzlap irányába tekintett. Legalább másfél órája tervezgetett a tompa fénynél, ceruzákkal körbevéve. A számítógép monitorán egy fotó volt látható, ami a bolygókat ábrázolta, pont úgy, mint a planetáriumban. Gerard nem tudott aludni és persze Frank-en járt az esze, majd egy ötlet született meg az álmatlanságából. Frank azt mondta, gyerekkorában vágyott egy nagy képre, amin az univerzum szerepel. Epekedéssel az arcán mesélte neki ezt, így Gerard azt gondolta, talán készíthet egy hasonló rajzot Frank számára. Ahogy ez a gondolat szöget ütött a fejében, máris felkelt az ágyból és munkához látott. De idáig valahogy nem sokat haladt. Szerette volna minél élethűbbre megrajzolni az ábrákat.   
\- Te jó ég, el fogok késni az iskolából.- morgott Mikey és kezeibe temette a fejét.  
Gerard elmosolyodott. Szegény kistestvére nagyon másnapos és dekoncentrált, pedig sokkal jobban bírja az alkoholt, mint ő.   
\- Vasárnap nincs iskola. – mondta, mire Mikey kicsit fellélegzett. Kiült az ágy szélére és küzdött a hányingerrel, szédüléssel.   
\- Kaphatok a kávédból? – mutatott az asztalon lévő bögrére.  
\- Neked hoztam. De valószínűleg már kihűlt. – nyújtotta oda neki készségesen az italt Gerard. - Nem baj, jó lesz. - Mikey idegenkedve szemezett a kávéval, azt mérlegelve, jó e neki, ha megissza. Végül lehajtotta egyszerre az egészet.  
\- Nagyszerű, ez rémes volt. – állapította meg néhányat köhögve és az asztalhoz botorkálva, lerakta a kiürült bögrét. Akkor pillantotta meg a rajzot.  
\- Ez mi? – érdeklődött.  
\- A naprendszer. – felelte Gerard és próbált ismét a vázlatba mélyedni.  
Mikey nem nagyon értette.  
\- Mostanában csak rózsákat meg Somerdale utcáit rajzoltad vég nélkül. Azt hittem, sosem fogod megunni.   
\- Most sem untam meg. – vágott a szavába Gerard.  
\- Igen, tudom. Somerdale örök. Viszont ez a rajz tényleg egész jó. – állapította meg Mikey.  
\- Köszönöm, de még csak most kezdtem hozzá. – mondta Gerard.  
\- Valaki megkért, hogy ilyet csinálj? –tudakolózott Mikey. Gerard persze nem mondhatta el, hogy mi célból készül a rajz, így piruló arccal tiltakozott.  
\- Nem, senki.  
\- A munkahelyeden lehet, hogy értékelnék, oda pont illene. – jegyezte meg Mikey, ahogy felfelé indult az alagsor lépcsőin. Gerard elmélázva bólintott.  
\- Meglehet.  
De annál sokkal nagyratörőbb szerepet szánt a rajznak.  
*****  
Gerard hamar rájött, hogy nagyobb fába vágta a fejszéjét, mint gondolta és hogy a Frank-nek szánt rajz elkészítése sokkal bonyolultabb, mint ahogy azt képzelte. Persze nem akarta feladni és amikor csak ideje engedte, javítgatott a munkáján, de még mindig inkább egy vázlatos firkálmánynak látszott, mintsem egy rajznak.   
Közben Mr. Evans egyre többet hívta be a boltba, ami Gerardnak mindenképpen jól esett. A férfi a jelek szerint, meg volt vele elégedve. Annyira, hogy órákra, fél napokra is egyedül hagyta az üzletben és csak zárásra jött vissza. Aztán egy nap bejelentette, hogy családi okok miatt nem tud megérkezni zárásra, így az Gerard feladata lesz. A fiú rögtön izgulni kezdett, még sohasem zárta egyedül a boltot, ráadásul aznapra beszéltek meg egy újabb találkozót Frank és ő. Nem szerette volna megváratni Frank-et, de a főnökének sem akart csalódást okozni. Mindent kétszer ellenőrzött inkább, és ezért elszaladt az idő. Idegessé vált, tudta, hogy késésben van és hogy Frank vélhetően már a parkolóban vár rá. Ezért nem is hitt a szemének, mikor meglátta a fiút a bevásárlóközpont folyosóján felé közeledni. Ő pont akkor zárta be az üzlet ajtaját és eresztette le a rácsot. Hitetlenkedve pillantott Frank irányába és szíve vad dobogásán túl, egy kis üdvözlő mosoly is játszott az arcán. Frank egy sötétszürke pulóverben volt, kabátja hanyagul nyílt szét a mellkasán, a kapucni a fején, ami alól, mint mindig előbukkantak a hajtincsei. És ő is mosolygott, mikor közel ért Gerardhoz. A fiú érezte, mennyire megizzadt, már Frank látványától is.  
\- Szia, neharagudj, amiért nem értem oda kilenc órára, de ma nekem kellett bezárni a boltot. – mentegetőzött.  
\- Szia, semmi gond, a munka, az munka. – mondta erre Frank, levette a fejéről a kapucnit és megállt Gerard mellett. Kíváncsian nézte, egy pillanatig, mit csinál, de Gerard észrevette, hogy Frank szelíd tekintete az üzlet rácsáról, egyenesen átsiklott rá.  
\- Ha kicsivel hamarabb jössz, szétnézhettél volna az üzletben, érdekes hely. – szólalt meg Gerard, hogy megszűntesse a zavart csendet.  
\- Nem akartalak zavarni. – rázta a fejét Frank.  
\- Az utolsó húsz percben nem jött be vevő, egyedül voltam. És amúgy sem zavartál volna. – csóválta a fejét Gerard.  
\- Ne hidd! Az idegeidre mentem volna, a kérdéseimmel, a csodálkozásommal és hogy kipakolom a képregényeket. – mondott ellent Frank.  
\- De hiszen ez a dolgom, ezért vagyok itt. Hogy kérdésekre válaszoljak, és hogy megmutassak mindent. És te sosem mennél az idegeimre.- Gerard még egyszer végigpillantott a bezárt rácson és a villogó riasztón. Remélte, hogy mindent rendben hagy itt.   
\- Akkor legközelebb majd bejövök, persze, ha nem tartalak fel. –ígérte Frank, miközben elindultak a folyosón, a már bezárt üzletek ajtaja előtt elsétálva.  
\- Biztos, hogy nem fogsz. – közölte magabiztosan Gerard, aztán csak ballagtak szótlanul. A vevők előtt már bezárták a plázát, csak az üzletekből szűrődött ki fény, ahogy a tulajdonosok a zárásokat végezték. Gerard nézte, ahogy árnyékuk elsuhan a félhomályos falakon, a lépteik visszhangoztak. A kettőjük léptei…Gerardnak még mindig felfoghatatlan és érthetetlen volt Frank érdeklődése, nehezen tért napirendre felette. Csak ment mellette, izgatottan, hevesen dobbanó szívvel, és nem mert ránézni. Pedig minden vágya volt, hogy így tegyen. Nem tudta, Frank mit csinált, hogy érzett, de ő minimális alvással és állandó álmodozással töltötte az elmúlt napokat. És örökösen visszajátszotta a fejében a találkozásukat.   
\- Van elképzelésed, ma mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Frank.  
De Gerardnak nem volt ötlete.  
\- Nem igazán…- dadogta félve.  
Frank megtorpant és elvigyorodott. Ez határozottan nem mosoly volt, hanem gyerekes vigyorgás. Ami kimondottan jól állt neki, Gerard, ahogy ezt látta, még a vér is megfagyott az ereiben.  
\- Nekem volna kedvem valamihez, gyere! – és megragadva Gerard karját, a tőlük pár lépésre lévő fotóautomata fülkéjébe léptek be. Frank elhúzta a függönyt, félhomály szakadt rájuk.  
Gerard figyelmét egészen eddig elkerülte a szerkezet, most pedig hirtelen, a nagyon szűk fotókabinban találták magukat. A testük szinte összetapadt, de ez tetszett Gerardnak. És bizonyára Frank-nek is, mert az előbbi vigyorgása egy cseppet sem lankadt.  
\- Készítsünk közös képeket! Mit szólsz? – aztán a zsebéből pénzt keresett elő, amit bedobott az automata nyílásába.  
Gerard nem nagyon szeretett fotózkodni, de nem akarta lelombozni Frank-et és ideje sem volt kifogásokkal előjönni, mert a vaku működésbe lépett, és ettől káprázni kezdett a szeme. Frank még több aprót dobott be a gépbe, kezei gyorsan Gerard vállára, majd a derekára kerültek, ahogy belenézett a gép lencséjébe Aztán közelebb vonta magához Gerardot, az arcuk egy vonalban volt, Frank ujjai Gerard hajába túrtak.  
\- Milyen szép vagy. – suttogta neki lelkesen csillogó tekintettel, amikor egy pillanatra ránézett. Ezzel máris zavarba hozta Gerardot.  
\- Én nem vagyok szép! – ellenkezett Gerard elvörösödve.  
A vaku sorozatosan újra és újra felvillant, fehér fényével tizedmásodpercekre elvakította Gerardot. Egy ilyen villanásnál, Frank tenyerét érezte az arcán. Majd ajkát, ahogy megcsókolja és a nyelvét becsúsztatja a szájába, karjai erősen fonódtak Gerard köré, míg az egyik térdét betolta Gerard lábai közé. Gerard meghökkent és hangosan felsóhajtott ettől, de nem tudott mozdulni, a kevés hely miatt. Frank-en cigaretta és a kórházra emlékeztető fertőtlenítő, tiszta illata érződött. Az ajka puhaságát megtörte a kis fém karika keménysége. Gerard csak arra emlékezett, hogy az eddig érzett fura szédülete még jobban erőre kapott és nem tehetett mást, viszonozta Frank csókját, miközben kezeit végighúzta a fiú hátánál, vastag kabátja anyagát érezve, ujjait súrolta a fényképautomata műanyagfala.  
És a képek egyre csak készültek.  
Percekkel később mikor kiléptek a fotóhelyiségből, Frank több képet tartott a kezében. Elégedetten szemlélte őket. Az arca rózsaszín volt, a homloka izzadt. Csak úgy, mint Gerardnak, ő még mindig érezte a csókot lángolni száján, alig kapott levegőt és izgalom száguldott a testében. Megálltak az automata előtt és csak meredtek a képekre.   
\- Nahát, te tudsz mosolyogni, Gerard. – állapította meg Frank, az egyik kép láttán.  
Gerard vállat vont.  
\- Igen…  
Természetesen tudott mosolyogni, gyermekkorában a legtöbb fotón mosolygott, de ahogy a középiskolai zaklatások elkezdődtek a mosolya úgy kezdett szertefoszlani és helyére a bánat furakodott. Pedig Gerard sohasem akarta ezt.  
\- Csinálhatnád gyakrabban is, mert igazán jól áll. Ha ez kell hozzá, akkor hetente többször betérünk ebbe az automatába. – mondta Frank. És Gerardnak nem is volt már annyira kifogása a fényképezés ellen.   
\- Rendben! – vágta rá.  
Frank az egyik képet a kabátja belső zsebébe tette.  
\- Ezt majd a tárcámba fogom tenni este. Addig pedig jó helyen van itt, a szívem felett.   
A többi fotót átnyújtotta Gerardnak.  
\- Válassz te is!   
Gerard átnézte ismét a képeket. Frank némelyiken mulatságos képet vágott, volt ami komolyra sikerült, az egyiken önfeledten, nyitott szájjal csókolóztak, ettől Gerard gyomra ugrott egyet. Fura volt így látni saját magát.  
\- Jó veled, Frank!- mondta ki hirtelen.  
Frank felkapta a fejét.  
\- Tényleg így érzed?  
Gerard bólogatott.  
\- Igen, mert életvidám dolgokat csinálunk. És ettől pár órára normálisnak érzem magam. – tette még hozzá.  
\- Hiszen, te normális is vagy! – Frank megsimította Gerard alkarját.  
De Gerard tudta, hogy ez nem igaz, problémái vannak az élet több területén és ez kihat a mindennapjaira. Éppen meg akarta cáfolni Frank elfogult szavait, mikor lépteket hallott és egy hangos köszönést, a közvetlen közelükben.  
\- Sziasztok!   
A hang irányába fordult és nem hitte el, amit lát. Eddig is piros arca, tűzszínűvé vált és szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából.   
Ray ment el mellettük, a barátnőjét átkarolva. Pillantása kérdőn vonult végig Gerardon és Frank-en is. Némi rosszallást lehetett kiolvasni az arcából. A lány oldalba is bökte, hogy mit bámul annyira.  
\- Szia! – köszönt vissza pirulva Gerard és érezte, ahogy alattomos, fekete homályosság ereszkedik le rá. És nem csak rá.  
Frank valahogy megérezte, hogy a folyosón elsétáló, furcsán rájuk néző fiú, valahogy máshogy kapcsolódik Gerardhoz, mint egy szimpla ismerős a plázából.  
\- Ő az?- érdeklődött csendesen.  
Gerard megütközve kérdezett vissza.  
\- Ki?  
\- Ray.- válaszolt Frank.  
Gerard elismerően bólintott.  
\- Igen, ő volt Ray. Itt dolgozik, a hangszerboltban. – sóhajtott fel és még akkor is a lépcsők irányába nézett, mikor már nem volt ott senki.  
\- Akkor itt ismerkedtetek meg, ezekszerint. – állapította meg Frank komoran.   
Már nem egészséges színű volt az arca, hanem kedvetlen, fakófehér. A kezeit ingerülten zsebre dugta.  
\- Ray és én, egy középiskolába jártunk, évfolyamtársam volt és az öcsém barátja. A munkát is ő szerezte nekem, mikor nálunk lakott egy ideig - Gerard nem szeretett volna Ray-ről beszélni, de Frank-nek kérdései voltak, amikre válaszolni kellett, még ha fájdalmas is ez számára. A fiú meredt rá, kifejezéstelen szemekkel, elfogadta, tudomásul vette, amit Gerard mesélt neki.   
\- Lassan induljunk, mielőtt ránk zárják ezt a helyet. – javasolta váratlanul és nem a témába vágóan.  
Gerard a nemrég elkészült fotóikra nézett.  
\- Választasz még képeket? – a hangja elcsuklóvá vált, a szemeiben a szomorúság fénye izzott fel.   
Frank a fejét rázta.  
\- Tartsd meg mindet, ha akarod! – és elindult a folyosón. Gerard baktatott mellette némán és átkozta magát, amiért egy szót is elárult Ray-ről. Igaz, megígérte, hogy örökké őszinte lesz Frank-hez, de talán most hazudnia kellett volna és akkor jelenleg is beszélgetnének, ehelyett a súlyos hallgatás helyett. Gerard minden porcikájában érezte, hogy Frank feltételezhetően neheztelt rá.   
A kinti levegő alaposan lehűlve fogadta őket, azt szemléltetve, hogy menthetetlenül itt a tél. Beültek Frank kocsijába, de Frank nem indította el az autót, csak sápadtan nézett maga elé, Gerard pedig a kezei között maradt fotókat bámulta és próbálta visszafojtani a könnyeit. A szemei lángoltak.   
\- Haragszol?- kérdezte végül elkeseredve, ahogy összekaparta a bátorságát, hogy erről érdeklődjön.  
\- Dehogy! Miért? – kérdezett vissza Frank.  
\- Hogy nem meséltem hamarabb Ray-ről. – felelte halkan Gerard.  
\- Nem is kérdeztem. És biztos nem lehetett olyan komoly, ha nem mondtál róla semmit – vonogatta a vállát Frank.  
De Gerard ezt nem tudta megcáfolni egyértelműen. Ray az első volt számára. Az első. Mindenben. Az első, aki megcsókolta, aki hozzáért, aki látta a testét hiányos ruházatban, aki örömet okozott minden téren. Nem állíthatta, hogy ez nem volt komoly. Mert neki nagyon is az volt. És hogy nem történt köztük sokkal több, az nem rajta múlt.  
\- Vagy igen? – Frank meglepve pislogott Gerardra, aztán egy mély sóhaj keretében rágyújtott egy cigarettára.  
Gerard nem felelt. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát és sírni szeretett volna. Igyekezett minél jobban kerülni Ray-t, és a fiú sem kereste a társaságát, bár a plázában dolgoztak mindketten, de már semmi sem utalt arra, hogy valaha a felszínes ismeretségen túl egyéb is volt közöttük. És most, Ray hirtelen, pillanatnyi megjelenése, előhozott egy sor szomorú érzést, amiknek nem lett volna helye ma este, mikor Frank-el találkozott.   
Szótlan maradt, torkát kaparta a sírás, szemei még mindig a fotókon függtek, elsüllyedt Frank gyönyörű mosolyában és az akkor vidám arckifejezésében.  
\- Szereted még őt, Gerard? – Frank újabb kérdése, mint egy kés hatolt bele Gerard szívébe. Úgy érezte, nem fogja tudni megállítani a könnyeit és keserves zokogásban tör ki, ha Frank továbbra is Ray-ről kérdezgeti.   
\- Ray már lezárta ezt, láthattad a barátnőjével volt. – suttogta alig hallhatóan.  
Frank biztos nem erre számított, mert mondani akart valamit, de ekkor egy autó gördült ki a parkolóból, lámpájának fénye durván bevilágított rájuk, mindketten az arcuk elé kapták a kezüket.  
\- Francba. – káromkodott Frank a zavaró fényforrás miatt. Ahogy a jármű elm és ismét szürkeség lepte be a kocsit, Gerard lélekben felkészült a további kérdésekre, de Frank csak elnyomta a cigarettát és beindította a motort.  
\- Kitaláltad már, hogy hova menjünk?  
Ez eléggé meglepte Gerardot. Merő káosz volt a fejében és értetlenség. Frank viselkedése még jobban összekavarta.  
\- Nem tudom…  
Olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy nem volt ideje gondolkodni, az este további részét illetően. Fel sem merült benne, hogy tervezni kellene a történtek után.  
Frank arcán elégedetlen grimasz terjedt szét.  
\- Ha nincs ötleted, hazaviszlek, ha nem bánod. Nagyon megfájdult a fejem és elég korán kell kelnem holnap.– közölte, úgy hogy nem is nézett Gerardra.  
A fiú kicsit lefagyott a bejelentéstől, de elfogadta.  
\- Rendben. Sajnálom, hogy fejfájásod van.  
\- Gyakran előfordul, nem gond. Otthon van rá gyógyszerem. – legyintett érdektelenül Frank, utána meg már csak vezetett.   
Gerard érezte, hogy ezt elhibázta, és hogy miatta szakad vége ilyen hamar a találkozónak, amit nagyon-nagyon bánt, hiszen alig várta már, hogy láthassa Frank-et. Ugyanakkor azt is érezte, hogy most akármilyen szó, magyarázkodásnak hatna, így akárcsak Frank, ő is elnémulva ült az autóban. Mikor pedig Frank megállt az utcájuk elején, ahogy Gerard kérte, csak leverten bámult a másikra, aki egy apró csókot adott az arcára búcsúzóul, aztán ahogy Gerard kiszállt a járműből, már el is hajtott. Ott hagyva a fiút lehangoltan, forrongó szívvel és pár fényképpel, amiken még egészen más volt minden.  
*****  
Gerard ült az íróasztalnál és nagyon megpróbált összpontosítani a bolygókat ábrázoló rajzára. De nem ment neki. Nem tudott úgy elmélyedni a színek és vonalak mágikus világában, mint általában. Helyette inkább előhúzta az ágy alól a dobozt, amiben Elena hátramaradt holmiját tartotta és kiemelte az egyik fényképalbumot. Ebbe a réges-régi és kicsit viseltes albumba ragasztotta be a Frank-el közös képeit. Jó dolognak tartotta, ha végiglapozta a vastag könyvszerű albumot, egyszerre láthatta a nagymamáját és Frank-et, két számára nagyon fontos embert. Ahogy a megsárgult lapok annak az estének az emlékéhez, a fotokabinban elkattintott képekhez értek, Gerard szíve azonnal megfájdult. Két nap telt el azóta és Frank nem jelentkezett. Igaz, említette, hogy most több napig teljes műszakokra osztották be, de Gerard úgy vélte, a távolmaradásnak az is az oka, hogy magára haragította a fiút, azzal hogy nem vágta rá a kérdésére, mit is érez Ray iránt. Hazugság lett volna azt mondania, hogy már nem szereti, ezért inkább hallgatott, valamint azért is, mert erre a kérdésre nem számított. Mint ahogy Ray felbukkanására sem, ami teljesen kisiklatta a jól induló találkozót.   
\- Jaj, Frank…-suttogta elszomorodva Gerard. Tekintete végigvizsgálta a fényképet, ahol együtt szerepelnek. Csak nézte Frank arcát, teljesen belefeledkezett a barna szemek, a hibátlan bőr, az igéző mosoly, a kis ezüstös karika, a tetoválások és a rakoncátlan, barna tincsek összhangjába. Mint ahogy Frank csókjai is el tudták ragadni a valóságból és a vele töltött percek is, amik megfogalmazhatatlanok voltak. És amik azt a csalóka látszatot keltették, hogy Gerard egy épelméjű ember.   
Gyönyörködését és csapongó gondolatait egy vehemens kopogás szakította félbe. Gerard nem várt senkit, délután három óra volt, a szülei munkában, Mikey pedig az iskolában. A fiú csak ült ott és hallgatózott, de a kopogás megismétlődött, ezért összecsukta az albumot, elrakta, majd felment, hogy ajtót nyisson.  
Az összes vér kiszaladt az arcából és mintha égni kezdett volna a tüdeje, úgy érezte, mikor meglátta Ray-t a küszöbön. Nem is hitte el, hogy ott áll. Pedig nagyon is reálisnak tűnt, a szőkésbarna, göndör haj, a kedves arc, az élénk szempár. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mit akarhat.  
\- Szia, Gerard. Nem zavarok? – kérdezte a fiú izgatottan.  
\- Szia Ray. Nem számítottam rád.- dadogta reszkető hangon Gerard és akárhogy küzdött ellene, nem tudta levenni Ray arcáról a szemét. A szíve máris gyorsabban kezdett el verni.   
\- Itt hagytam még néhány holmit, azokért jöttem. – magyarázta Ray, mire Gerard kábán bólintott és szélesre tárta az ajtót, hogy beléphessen. Ray bizonytalanul ment előre és folyton hátra-hátra nézett Gerardra.  
\- Menj csak és pakolj össze. – biccentett idegesen Gerard. Ray tétován elsétálta a szobáig, belökte az ajtót és meghökkent, hogy minden úgy volt, mint amikor elköltözött.  
\- Nem jöttél vissza?- érdeklődött, a szoba közepén lecövekelve.  
Gerard addigra már a helyiség ajtajánál állt.  
\- Nem. Szerintem én már az alagsorban maradok. – felelte.   
Ray arcán kis mosoly kúszott végig.  
\- Jó ott neked?   
\- Persze. – bólogatott Gerard. Erre Ray már nem szólalt meg, kinyitott pár fiókot, szekrényt és egy-két ott felejtett dolgot vett magához. Gerard a szeme sarkából pillantott végig rajta és elöntötték azok az érzések, amikor még Ray is a ház lakója volt. Ray azonban nagyon menni akart, Gerard látta kapkodó mozdulatait, mintha szeretett volna már kívül lenni a házon. Ahogy összeszedte a tárgyakat, máris kifelé indult.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy megengedted. – hálálkodott, mikor már az ajtónál voltak.  
\- Nincs mit. – mondta erre Gerard, de nem nézett a fiú szemébe.  
\- És amúgy jól vagy?  
Gerard megilletődött Ray kérdésén.  
\- Igen, minden rendben. – válaszolta halkan és még mindig nem tudta elérni, hogy ne remegjen a hangja.  
\- Láttalak azzal az érdekes, punk kinézetű sráccal a múltkor. Egész felszabadultak voltatok. – jegyezte meg Ray szokatlan arckifejezéssel és kicsit szemrehányó hangsúllyal.  
\- Frank. – motyogta szűkszavúan Gerard.  
Ray elhúzta a száját.  
\- Gondoltam, hogy van neve. Szóval most akkor az a helyzet, hogy te és ez a Frank…- Ray hangja elcsuklott. Gerard kérdőn pislantott rá, de ő csak lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Inkább felejtsd el, Gerard! Semmi közöm hozzá, hogy mit csinálsz, amikor mi már…  
Gerard elmosolyodott.  
\- Volt olyan, hogy mi? – a kérdése akaratlanul is gúnyos lett, pedig ha Ray tudta volna, milyen megterhelő volt neki ott állni szemben vele, sírással küzdve, elvörösödött arccal és kalapáló szívvel.  
Ray zavarba jött.  
\- Szerintem volt! Én mindenképpen azt éreztem! Éppen ezért esik rosszul, hogy ilyen hamar túlléptél rajtam és máris mással szórakozol! – bökte ki végül, némi haraggal.  
\- Frank egyáltalán nem szórakozás számomra, ő…- reagált hevesen Gerard és kereste a szavakat, amivel Frank-et megfelelően körülírhatta volna, de Ray leintette.  
\- Mindent értek, nem kell semmit mondanod. Csak rád kell néznem és az arcodon van a válasz!  
\- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Te azt nagyon is jól tudod! – Ray kezei az ajtó kilincsén voltak.  
\- Hiszen én veled sem szórakoztam Ray! – Gerard igazságtalannak érezte, hogy Ray ezt állítja. A szemében megjelentek a könnyek. Ray ezt látván, pedig azonnal megbánta az előbbi kifakadását.  
\- Ne haragudj, persze hogy nem! De féltékeny vagyok, semmi jogom hozzá, de mégis így érzek! Ez a punk gyerek egy mázlista, mert te vagy a legvalódibb, legtisztaszívűbb, legártatlanabb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam! Én rontottam el mindent és ezért százszor bocsánatot kérni is kevés. Remélem, boldog leszel! Megérdemled! – Ray egy lépést tett Gerard felé, talán meg szerette volna ölelni, de inkább mégsem tette.  
\- Köszönöm, te is legyél boldog Ray. – kívánta Gerard.  
Ray szkeptikus arckifejezéssel ingatta a fejét. Nem volt boldog, egy kényszerkapcsolatban élt jelenleg és pénzt gyűjtött, hogy tovább lépjen, ezt Gerard is tudta, hiszen Ray mesélte neki. Meg is bánta, hogy ezt mondta, mert Ray mérföldekre volt a felhőtlenség érzésétől.  
\- Jó, igyekszem. – dünnyögte Ray.  
\- És remélem, egyszer Mikey-val is békét kötsz. – biztatta Gerard.  
\- Az még majd kiderül. Én benne vagyok, hogy ismét barátok legyünk Mikey, még én, arról fogalmam sincs, rád tudok e valaha is csak barátként tekinteni. Vagy akarok e. Kicsit túl sok minden van még a szívemben, amiről mesélhetnék, csak nincs sok értelme szerintem. És most mennem is kell, Christa vár kint a kocsiban. – sóhajtotta rosszkedvűen Ray, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót és kilépett a házból.  
\- Vigyázz magadra! – szólt utána Gerard.   
\- Oké, te is! – Ray lassan lépkedett az út másik oldalán parkoló járműhöz, ahol a barátnője várta. Ray visszanézett még, mielőtt beszállt volna. A bánatos, elköszönő tekintet, a barátinak ható integetés, véglegességet hirdetett és ezt Gerardnak is be kellett látnia. A megmásíthatatlanság keserű könnyei azonban mégis ott ragyogtak a szemeiben még azután is, hogy az autó, amiben Ray ült, elhagyta az utcát.  
Este összeszedte a lélekjelenlétét, legyőzte a benne lévő félelmet, a szorongást és írt Frank-nek. Rátört a légszomj, a szíve gyorsan dobogott, ahogy beütötte a billentyűzeten a betűket. Közben Ray mondata járt az eszében, hogy leolvasta az arcán lévő tagadhatatlan és mind forróbbá váló érzelmeit Frank iránt.   
Ray-nek teljesen igaza volt. Ez kétségtelen.

Szia Frank, két napja nem hallottam rólad, szeretnék veled beszélni, szépen kérlek, ha itt vagy, írj vissza.

A válasz meglepően hamar érkezett is.  
Szia Gerard! Itt vagyok. Már én is akartam írni neked. Most jöttem haza, tíz perce. Ne haragudj, hogy nem jelentkeztem az elmúlt napokban, de őrület volt a kórházban, rengeteg beteg került be egyszerre az osztályra, és kaptunk ellenőrzést is, a főnővér külön feladatokkal is megbízott, nekem kellett összesíteni a gyógyszerrendelést, ami azt jelentette, hogy munkaidőn túl, további órákat töltöttem bent, aztán hajnalban kezdtem előről.

Sajnálom, hogy ilyen nehéz most neked.  
Írta Gerard. Kicsit vétkesnek is érezte magát, amiért ő sosincs így túlterhelve a képregényüzletben és mindig időben ér haza.

Ilyen ez az egészségügyi pálya! Már hozzászoktam. Viszont azért pocsékul érzem magam még mindig, amiért bután viselkedtem legutóbb. Mint egy éretlen, hisztis tini. Bocsáss meg!  
Szabadkozott Frank. 

Ne kérj elnézést, az én hibám volt, amiért nem mondtam semmit Ray-ről és mert összezavarodtam és furán reagáltam, hogy találkoztam vele.   
Gerard megkönnyebbült, hogy Frank már nem haragszik rá, de nyugtalan szívverése nehezen akart csillapodni. 

El kell fogadnom, hogy Ray fontos számodra, hiszen valamikor az életed része volt. Ahogy nekem Jamia. Nincs ezzel semmi gond, csak én vagyok egy nagy tökfej!  
Vádolta magát Frank.

Ne írj ilyet, te nem vagy tökfej! És megértem, hogy kételkedsz bennem. De nekem csak te vagy, Frank. Egyedül te!  
Vallotta be Gerard.

Köszönöm, nagyon jó ezt olvasni! Nekem is csak te létezel! És ez azóta így van, mikor először megpillantottalak. Hiába volt egy kis ideig barátnőm, minden gondolatom körülötted forgott. Tudod, nehezen fogom fel az eseményeket, amik most történnek velem! Talán ezért ez a szélsőséges magatartás a részemről. Mint egy nagy utazás, egy távoli helyre, olyan ez, hogy annyi hónap ábrándozás után itt vagy nekem! Valójában ezt sosem hittem volna, fantáziáltam róla, de hogy megvalósul, erre nem sok esélyt adtam. Ezt nem is tudom betűkkel megfogalmazni! Gerard, nem benned kételkedem, hanem magamban!  
Írta Frank, erre Gerard szíve összeszorult. Ő is hasonlóan bizonytalan volt, hiszen Frank kedves volt, nagylelkű, gyönyörű. És még tucatnyi szó szerepelt Gerard szótárában, ami illett volna rá. Frank, egy figyelemfelkeltő, vad kinézetű, de mégis gyengéd fiú. Gerard máig nem tudta megérteni, mit láthatott meg benne, ott a kórházban, mikor ő egyáltalán nem érdekes. Sokkal inkább magányos, furcsán sápadt, beteges kinézetű, hallgatag, visszahúzódó és ellenérzést vált ki az emberekből, taszítja őket.  
Ne kételkedj magadban Frank, fölösleges!  
Válaszolta gyorsan.

Kedves tőled, nem lesz egyszerű, mert egész eddigi életemben kételkedtem, de hát majd megpróbálom, rendben? Tényleg, azért szoktad nézegetni a képeket? Mert én le sem veszem róla a szemeimet, ha a kezembe kerül.  
Újságolta Frank.

Én a nagymama régi fényképalbumába raktam az összeset, ahol volt még néhány szabad oldal. Naponta előveszem az albumot, hogy megnézhessem a képeket és hogy emlékezhessek mert akárhogy végződött az az este, előtte csodálatosan éreztem magam veled!  
Mesélte Gerard.

Én is! És hidd el, lesznek még ilyen napjaink. Sőt, jobbak is. 

Gerardnak tetszett, hogy Frank ennyire bizakodó.  
Tudom!

Akkor találkozhatunk még a héten?  
Érdeklődött Frank óvatosan.

Hát persze!  
Gerard szélsebesen írta ezt és egészen kimelegedett a felfűtöttségtől. Alig várta, hogy Frank megkérdezze tőle.  
*****  
\- Megbocsátott! Frank megbocsátott nekem, nagymama! – Gerard hangja reszketett a boldogságtól és mindenét a várakozás borította be. Hamarosan újra láthatja Frank-et, hallhatja a hangját, érezheti az érintését és a csókjait is. És ezt feltétlenül tudatni akarta Elenával. Nagyon koncentrált, hogy a nő megjelenjen neki, hogy ott üljön fehér hálóingjében az ágya szélén, ölébe ejtett kezekkel és bölcsen bólogatva. Látni szerette volna jóságos arcát és tudni hogy irányítja a sorsát a tanácsaival, a véleményével. De akárhogy kívánta ezt, csak az éjszakai sötét szegődött hozzá társnak.   
\- Nagymama, nézd, ő itt Frank!- próbálkozott még és felülve az ágyon, előhalászta a fényképalbumot a nagyméretű kartondoboz mélyéről. Felütötte az utolsó oldalakon és a gyomra máris sajogni kezdett az izgalomtól, ahogy meglátta Frank-et a fotón. Ujjait álmodozva végighúzta a képen, gondolatban felidézve Frank ajkát, ahogy az övéhez tapadt, a lélegzetvételeit, a karjait, amik szorosan fogják közre, a csípőjét, ami hozzápréselődött, elárulva izgalmát, a cigaretta füstös illatával elvegyült kórházillatot, amiről eddig nem tudta, hogy kellemesként is érzékelhet.  
\- Kedvelnéd őt! – jelentette ki céltudatosan.   
\- Nagymama! – szinte már hangosan mondta ki az elkeseredett hívószavakat. Ahogy kisgyermekként ezt számtalanszor megtette és nagymamája mindig jött.   
Most már nem így volt. Elena távol került tőle és nem önszántából. Kitudja, talán valós Frank feltevése és az asszony lelke ott kering a bolygók végtelenségében, vagy egy csillagokkal kivilágított, semmibe vezető úton.   
Ismét csak csend válaszolt. Pedig Gerardnak nagy szüksége lett volna Elenára.   
\- Átkozott gyógyszerek! – suttogta dühösen és könnyek szöktek a szemébe.  
\- Elvesznek tőlem! – szorította ökölbe a kezeit. A pirulák szedésében, temérdek mellékhatáson túl, a legfájóbb volt, hogy az agya nem működött úgy, ahogy évekig hozzászokott. Elena nem jött, és bár Gerard tudta, hogy akkor is vele van, a szívében él, de látható formában kevésbé rajzolódott ki előtte. A zaj, amire tulajdonképpen a gyógyszert kapta, még mindig a fejében volt, igaz nem olyan bántóan, és nem sugallt önpusztítást, csak akkor, ha Gerard nagyon fáradt volt.  
\- Nem kellene szednem a gyógyszereket és akkor a nagymama újra visszatalálhatna hozzám.- elmélkedett Gerard. De ez nehezen járható ösvény lett volna, mivel anyja jelenlétében kellett a legfontosabb tablettákat bevenni. Donnát megkerülni lehetetlennek tűnt. És Gerard nem is akart felesleges konfliktust, újabb bizalomvesztést, éppen csak visszaállt a nyugalom a családban. És Elena sem lett volna rá büszke, ebben biztos volt. Végül kicsit megnyugodott, lecsendesítette belső háborgását és visszafeküdt az ágyába. Szemei még mindig Frank-et pásztázták. Legszívesebben úgy aludt volna el, hogy a fotót bámulja. Aztán az íróasztalára pillantott, a félbehagyott rajzra és máris semmivé lett az alvással kapcsolatos terve.   
\- Folytatnom kell a rajzot, ha el akarok vele készülni karácsonyra.- diktálta magának és elhagyva az ágyat, leült az asztalhoz. Lámpát kapcsolt és maga elé húzta a már kissé gyűrött papírt.   
Még mindig nehéznek gondolta az elképzelését és nem látta, hogyan fog egy realisztikus képet megalkotni, de minden vágya volt, hogy örömet okozzon ezzel Frank-nek.   
Gondterhelten beletúrt zilált, fekete hajába. Hosszú éjszaka állt előtte. De remélte, hogy haladást ér el.   
\- Kezdjünk bele! – fogott kézbe, egy előtte heverő ceruzát.  
Frank a bolygók közé szeretett volna eljutni és neki lehetővé kell ezt tennie.


	19. Blood

\- Nagyon fázol? – kérdezte mosolyogva Frank, mikor Gerard a pláza parkolójában beült az autójába. Kifejezetten télies volt az a nap, és estére bőven fagypont alá esett a hőmérséklet.   
\- Nem. - Gerard megrázta a fejét és kicsit ráhúzta a kabátja ujját jéghideg kezeire. De a hűvös levegő pirosra csípte az arcát és ezt nem tudta Frank elől elrejteni.  
\- Látom.- biccentett Frank.  
\- De itt meleg van. – mondta Gerard, bár kellett neki egy kis idő, hogy felengedjen.  
\- Igyekeztem pontosan ide érni, ne haragudj, hogy nem sikerült. – Frank bocsánatkérően Gerardhoz hajolt, majd halványan megcsókolta az arcát. Gerard örült ennek. A szívdobogtató cigarettaillat, Frank forró és nedves ajka, fénylő szeme, máris melegséget teremtett a mellkasában és a dermedtsége is kezdett múlni.   
\- Nem késtél. Kilenc óra múlt pár perccel. – suttogta és nagy volt a kísértés, hogy egy hirtelen mozdulattal elfordítva a fejét, a száját érje a csók. De nem merte ezt meglépni. Még mindig túlságosan félénk volt Frank-el szemben.   
\- Az egész városban nagy a forgalom és anya is elhúzta az időt a főzéssel. – mentegetőzött Frank, miközben beindította a jármű motorját és kikanyarodtak a bevásárlóközpont néptelenné váló parkolójából.   
\- Hova megyünk, Frank? – kérdezte csodálkozva Gerard, amikor észlelte, hogy Frank célirányosan vezetett kifelé a városból, anélkül hogy egy szót is szólt volna. Az előbbi jó hangulata is a múlté volt.   
\- Belleville-be. Apámat holnap engedték volna ki a kezelésről, de végül már ma hazajöhetett és valószínűleg üres a hűtője. Anya pedig úgy érzi, hogy a válásuk ellenére, gondoskodnia kell apáról, meg sajnálja is, amiért beteg, így főzött neki és megkért, hogy vigyem el. Ugye, velem tartasz? – barna szemei reménykedően csillantak Gerardra.  
\- Nem fogok zavarni? Édesapádnak pihenésre volna szüksége. – Gerard félni kezdett, mint mindig, amikor új emberekkel kellett találkoznia. Folyton azt érezte, mennyire kevés és milyen kínos a jelenléte. Ráadásul Frank apja most jött ki a kórházból és bizonyára nincs felkészülve egy látogatóra.  
\- Apám akkor is tud pihenni, ha te ott vagy, légy nyugodt. Nekem sokat jelentene, ha eljönnél. Legalább látnád a házat, ahol a gyermekkoromat töltöttem. És szeretném, ha találkoznátok apával is, ha megismernéd őt. Ne aggódj, csak velem szigorú, másokkal általában meglepően laza, még így betegen is. – magyarázta zavartan Frank.  
Gerardnak jól esett, hogy Frank szeretné bemutatni az édesapjának.  
\- Persze, szívesen elkísérlek. – próbált lelket önteni Frank-be, mert a fiú elég idegesnek tűnt, csak nézte az utat üveges tekintettel és szaporán vette a levegőt.   
\- Csak ne félnék ennyire! Rettegek, milyen állapotban találom. Sosem engedi, hogy a kórházba bemenjek hozzá, egyedül anya látogathatja. Nekem megtiltotta, amit nem is értek, hiszen a fia vagyok. Igyekszem nem összeomlani, de folyton szíven üt, és sírhatnékom támad, ha megpillantom, sápadtan és összetörve. – mesélte Frank, miközben egy szál cigarettát tett a szájába és meggyújtotta. Gerard nagyon is jól tudta, miről beszél Frank. A nagypapájával ugyanez történt, és ő sem mehetett be hozzá Mikey-val, a nagymamája és az anyja is azt mondta, a nagypapa nem akarja, hogy úgy lássák őt. De akkor Gerard még kicsi volt, és kérdés nélkül elfogadta a tiltásokat. Elenánál már más volt a helyzet, igaz a nő váratlanul lett beteg, de ha ilyen kéréssel fordult volna felé, Gerard nem hitte volna, hogy képes megfogadni. Számára Elena akkor is egy jóságos, csodálatos és gyönyörű nő volt a kórházi ágyon, nem volt változás, a betegség nem másított meg semmit, sőt még szebbé tette. És erősebbé, hiszen Elena küzdött az életben maradásért. Gerard tudta és érezte ezt. Bár segíthetett volna neki ebben!  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, Frank.- mondta és együttérző könnytől fénylettek a szemei.   
\- Köszönöm! Nem is tudod, milyen nagyra értékelem, hogy most itt vagy. – hálálkodott Frank.  
*****  
Az autó hamarosan beért Belleville-be és nemsokára egy kis mellékútra kanyarodva, egy sárga színű, egyszintes ház előtt parkolt le.   
\- Hát itt volnánk. – jegyezte meg komor ábrázattal Frank. Gerardra nézett, majd kiszállt a kocsiból és a csomagtartóból egy műanyag dobozt vett elő, amibe az édesanyja az ételeket pakolta. Gerard a járműből szemügyre vette az épületet, ami jó állapotú volt, mégis valahogy elhagyatottan szomorkás összképet festett. Az utcára néző ablakokon el volt húzva a függöny, az udvaron üresség honolt, a fehér bejárati ajtón pedig még a nyári dekoráció volt feltűzve. Gerard próbálta elképzelni, ahogy Frank kisgyermekként ezen a betonudvaron játszott, vagy az apjának segített a garázsban.  
\- Gyere. – szólalt meg Frank és elindult. Gerard is elhagyta az autót és segített Frank-nek kinyitni a kertkaput és a ház ajtaját is. Fülledt meleg csapta meg, ahogy beléptek az előtérbe.   
\- Istenem, apa megint feltekerte a fűtést!– Frank, Gerard kezébe nyomta a ládát, majd szinte letépte magáról a kabátot, amit a fogasra dobott. Az egész teste vibrált az idegességtől és a félelemtől.   
\- Apa, merre vagy?- kiáltotta el magát, de senki sem felelt. Frank gyorsan elindult a nappali felé, de ott semmi mozgást nem látott, annak ellenére, hogy a villany fel volt kapcsolva.   
\- Kérlek, tedd le a pultra a dobozt, addig megkeresem az apámat. – mondta Frank és eltűnt az egyik szoba ajtaja mögött. Gerard a szürke márványlapra helyezte a levessel, valamiféle tésztával, csokis keksszel és gyümölcsökkel megrakott tárolót, aminek tetejére egy pasztell rózsaszín üdvözlőkártyát tűztek, rajta gyöngybetűkkel: jobbulást! Linda.   
Az írást már látta a kórházban, hiszen Frank édesanyja több vizsgálatkérőt töltött ki neki is, Gerard akkor rácsodálkozott, hogy a sietős nővérszakma ellenére, mégis milyen arányos betűket kanyarított, ő nem tudott szépen írni, igaz soha nem is törekedett rá.   
De ez a kártya most merőben más volt, mint a kórházi papírok. Féltés áradt a betűkből, felelősségérzet, pedig már nem lett volna kötelessége főzni a volt férjére, Linda ezt mégis megtette, és nyilván nem először. Gerard megindítónak érezte ezt, az arca egészen forróvá vált. Biztos volt abban, hogy Frank édesanyja jó szívét örökölte.   
Hamarosan kinyílt az ajtó, amin Frank nemrég belépett, és a fiú megkönnyebbülten ment elől, mögötte egy álmos, kedvetlen tekintetű férfi, köntösben és pizsamában. Gerard nagyon illetlennek vélte, hogy ilyen késői órán zavar egy lábadozó beteget, tekintete rögtön lefutott a szürkésfehér járólapra és az ott lévő mintákat kezdte el figyelni. Kint kellett volna maradnia a kocsiban és ott megvárnia Frank-et, de hát a fiú kérte meg és nem akarta elutasítani, hiszen Frank el is mondta, mennyire zaklatott az apjával való találkozás miatt és mindenképpen segíteni szeretett volna, hogy oldódjon a félelme.  
\- Apa már szóltam, hogy ha alszol, zárd kulccsal a bejárati ajtót, így bejöhet bárki. És a villanyokat se hagyd égve! – sorolta rutinszerűen Frank. A férfi azonban érdektelenül ingatta a fejét.  
\- Jól van, úgy lesz. – vágta rá morcosan, unva a kioktatást.  
\- Melegítsek levest? Vagy mit ennél? – érdeklődött Frank, ahogy Gerard felé, a konyhapulthoz ment. Piros arcán, bánatos feszültség játszott.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes Frank. Ha az leszek, melegítek magamnak, nagyfiú vagyok.- dünnyögte a férfi, aztán megállt pár méterre Gerard előtt.  
\- Ki a barátod? – kérdezte, és jókedvet színlelt. Csakugyan egy másodperc alatt más emberré vált, ha idegennel hozta össze a sors.  
Frank ünnepélyesen vigyorgott, miközben zsebre dugta a kezeit.  
\- Apa, ő itt Gerard.  
Frank apja Gerardhoz ballagott és kezet fogtak.  
\- Frank vagyok, az idősebb. – köszönt szívélyesen.  
\- Gerard Way. – mutatkozott be Gerard.  
\- Örvendek. – Frank apja igyekezett vidámnak és erőteljesnek látszani, de gyenge volt és szemlátomást nagyon fáradt.  
\- Elnézést a késői látogatásért…- szabadkozott Gerard, de a férfi leintette.  
\- Ugyan, még nincs késő! Ez Frank otthona is, az ő barátait bármikor örömmel fogadom.   
Frank apja szimpatikus volt Gerardnak, és ahogy lopva elnézte, pár arcvonását, Frank-ben vélte felfedezni és a hangjuk is hasonlított.  
\- Tényleg nem eszel? – érdeklődött még egyszer Frank.  
\- Tényleg nem! Lefekszem aludni, hosszú volt a mai nap. Jóéjszakát fiúk. – a férfi elindult vissza a szobájába.  
\- Jóéjszakát, örülök a találkozásnak. – köszönt el tőle Gerard.  
\- Mi még maradnánk kicsit. – szólt utána Frank.  
\- Hogyne, ameddig akartok. Csak majd zárd be az ajtót, ha elmentek. – intett idősebb Frank, de hátra sem pillantott.  
\- Rendben, bezárom, ha már te sohasem zárod be. – dünnyögött Frank, mikor hallotta a férfi szobája ajtajának csukódását.  
\- Az édesapád nagyon kedves. – jegyezte meg Gerard.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem lesz vele gond. Csak nekem így olyan, mintha másik apám lenne, ő régen nem ilyen volt…- mondta Frank elkenődve. Feldúltnak látszott.  
\- Csak kimerült.- Gerard nem teljesen értette, hova akar Frank kilyukadni.  
\- Akkoriban apa erős volt és tiszteletet parancsoló. Én féltem tőle, mert szigorú volt. Említettem, mennyire ki tudott borulni, ha rossz jegyet kaptam, vagy ha túl buta voltam a házifeladathoz. Olyankor kivetkőzött magából és ordított, máig a fülembe cseng, amiket akkor kiabált. Most pedig erőtlen és lelassult, akinek az is nehezére esik, hogy kijöjjön a szobájából és egyen pár falatot. Félre ne érts, nem akarok megint rettegni a dührohamai miatt, de ez a mostani állapot sem jó. Már minden mindegy neki, azt hiszem. Feladta és innen csak egy-két lépés a halál.- Frank elhallgatott és pislogott maga elé. Gerard megrendülten látta, hogy könnyezik.  
\- Ne mond ezt! Édesapád jobban lesz. – vigasztalta, mintha biztosan tudná, hogy ezt hozza a jövő, de csak azt sejtette, hogy Frank-nek nagy szüksége van a támogatásra. Úgy szerette volna megölelni, de csak félénken megsimogatta a vállát. Frank szipogott párat, aztán vett egy erőt adó sóhajt.  
\- Remélem, igazad van. Ha már itt vagyunk, akarod látni a régi szobámat? – kérdezte.  
*****  
Gerard meglepve bólogatott. Frank eltette a hűtőbe az élelmiszereket, aztán a folyosó felé vette az irányt, Gerard csendesen követte, nem akarta, hogy a felverjék az idősebb Frank-et. A folyosó végén lévő helyiséghez mentek, és már az ajtóból következtetni lehetett, hogy az Frank szobája volt annak idején. Az ajtót együttesek matricái díszítették, hanyagul felragasztgatva. Ahogy beléptek, Frank arcán nosztalgikus mosoly jelent meg, bár a szemei még könnyesek voltak.   
\- Kerülj beljebb!- invitálta Gerardot, majd bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót. Mivel sötét volt a leengedett függönyök miatt, Frank felkapcsolta a lámpát, így kellemes, narancssárga fénysugár terítette be a szobát.   
\- Igazán szép. – Gerard szemei ámulva körbejárták a kékre festett falakat, a szürke padlót, amin nagyméretű, sötét színű szőnyeg volt leterítve. Az egyik sarokban íróasztal és szék, a másikban egy ágy volt, kockás takaróval és egy-két plüssjátékkal. Gerard őszintén meghatódott, mikor látta ezeket. A másik falnál lévő magas szekrény, telis-tele volt könyvekkel, de ott volt elhelyezve egy földgömb is és zenei magazinok, valamint számtalan kisautó, ami úgyszintén utalt Frank gondtalan és játékos gyerekkori éveire. Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre egy bekeretezett családi fotó volt rakva, ami azonnal megragadta Gerard figyelmét. Csak bámulta és önkéntelenül is a saját családja jutott eszébe.   
\- Tetszik ez a kép, Frank. – és nehezen vette le a szemeit, az ott szereplő, idilli hangulatról, az önfeledt percekről, az egymást szorosan ölelő családtagokról.  
\- Igen, ott éppen boldogok voltunk. – lépett mellé Frank és ő is vetett néhány pillantást a képre. Aztán, mint aki nem akar ezen hosszasan gondolkodni, elsétált egészen az ablakig. Kicsit arrébb mozdította a sötétítőfüggönyt és kitekintett a sötétbe burkolt utcára. Az onnan bejövő fények megvilágították az arcát és látható volt, hogy még mindig szomorú. Gerard szintén az ablakhoz ment és ő is kinézett, de egy lélek sem mászkált kint a hidegben, csak a szemközti ház ablakából hömpölygött ki világosság, ami színeket vetített Frank lehangoltságtól sápadt arcára. Gerard nézte Frank-et és megpróbálta átérezni azt, ami benne uralkodott. A félelem, valaki elvesztésétől, a reménybe való végsőkig kapaszkodás, ezek a dolgok számára sem voltak ismeretlenek. Hiszen ő az utolsó másodpercig hitte, hogy Elena magához tér, felépül és minden olyan lesz, mint volt, folytatják az életüket, újra együtt nevelik a rózsákat.   
\- Mit szólsz a szobámhoz?- kérdezte egyszer csak Frank.  
\- Nagyon otthonos. – vágta rá rögtön Gerard, ahogy emlékeiből felocsúdott.  
\- Igen, én is szerettem itt élni! Apa semmit sem dobott ki, még az iskolás füzeteim is megvannak, szépen összerendezve valamelyik fiókban. Mert még mindig azt hiszi, hogy visszajövök ide és vele fogok lakni. És Isten az atyám, ez meg is fordult a fejemben párszor, mióta beteg. Mert a gyereknek kötelessége segíteni a szülőt, ha rászorul. De aztán arra a sok dologra gondolok, ami miatt anya és én szenvedtünk, például apa agresszív magatartása, és hogy párszor megcsalta anyát, vagy kezet emelt rá. Vagy éppen rám. És hogy eléggé tartottunk tőle. Ezek az emlékek visszafognak attól, hogy akárcsak ideiglenesen is, de ideköltözzek. Pedig tudom, hogy azt várja, de valahogy mégsem megy. Eljövök hozzá, beszélgetek vele, rendet rakok és feltöltöm a hűtőjét, de nem bírnék itt lakni. Azt hiszem, rossz ember vagyok, Gerard. – Frank lemondóan csóválta a fejét.  
\- Nem, te jó vagy! Szépen és türelmesen beszélsz édesapádhoz és figyelsz rá. Támogatod a gyógyulását. – cáfolta meg Frank kijelentését Gerard.   
\- Nem hinném, hogy így lenne, de köszönöm.- Frank kétkedően elmosolyodott és Gerardnak nem jutott eszébe más, amivel még több önbizalmat adhatna a fiúnak, pedig úgy szeretett volna. Fájdalmat érzett a lelkében, zavarodottan hallgatott és csak nézett a függönyön túli mozdulatlan utcaképre. Észrevette, hogy Frank figyeli őt, de nem merte viszonozni a pillantást.   
\- Fogalmam sincs, mihez kezdenék nélküled, Gerard! Te adsz nekem erőt!- szólalt meg Frank váratlanul.   
Gerardnak jól estek ezek a szavak.  
\- Ez fordítva is így van, Frank!   
Ha meg kellett volna neveznie embereket, akik valóban átsegítették az élet nehézségein, a nagymamáján kívül, magától értetődően Frank-et tudta volna mondani. Hálás volt a fiúnak, már akkor is, mikor még nem volt köztük személyes kapcsolat. Amióta pedig az életébe lépett, minden új értelmet nyert. Gerard nem akart ismét Ray-re gondolni, de most mégis ezt tette. Mert Frank teljesen más volt! Frank-el különleges hangulata van mindennek, vele még a régvolt szobája ablakánál állni is, nem átlagos és felkavaró.  
Végre ránézett Frank-re, aki szintén pont akkor pillantott rá. Szégyellősen összemosolyogtak.  
\- Alig hiszem el, hogy itt vagyunk kettesben! Egyáltalán az is elképesztő, hogy velem vagy! Elérhetetlennek gondoltalak, mikor hónapokkal ezelőtt csak a kórlapodat tarthattam a kezemben! Bár valamilyen módon, akkor is közel éreztelek magamhoz. Ahogy olvastam, amit az orvosok, nővérek írtak rólad, hogy milyen volt a hangulatod, vagy éppen nem ettél, vagy belázasodtál. Olyan volt, mintha mellettem lennél! Pedig még csak nem is ismertelek. Betegesen fog hangzani, de akkor izgalmat éreztem. Nem csak lelki, hanem fizikai vágyakozást. Annyira, hogy a mosdóban magamhoz nyúltam…- Frank elhallgatott a sokkoló és őszinte vallomás után. Az arca tűzben égett. Gerard arca ugyanilyen színt öltött. A gyomra és a mellkasa fájni kezdett, a szíve őrülten vert. Frank kimondott szavaihoz rögtön társult egy kép a fejében és ettől rázta a hideg, izzadtságcseppek gurultak le a hátán, halántékán. Akkor vette észre, hogy a kabátja még rajta van. De mégsem ettől volt melege. Vett egy mély levegőt és Frank ezt látta, de nem tudott segíteni a zavarán, ő is hasonló érzelmeket élt át és várt a magyarázatra, amit senki sem tudott neki megadni.  
\- És most is izgalmat érzek.- tette még hozzá tehetetlenül és kicsit rezignáltan.   
Gerard a fiú keze után nyúlt és megfogta. Frank engedte, hogy összekulcsolja az ujjaikat, sőt közel lépett Gerardhoz.  
\- Zavarba hozol.– suttogott Gerard. Számára megdöbbentő volt, hogy valakiben vágyakat ébresztett. Ezt nem is tudta ezt teljesen megérteni. Frank megnyalta az ajkát és csak nézte Gerardot, az érdekes színű, barna szemeivel, amiktől Gerard folyton gyengének érezte magát.   
\- Valahányszor csak rád pillantok, ez történik. – Frank félszegen Gerardhoz hajolt és megcsókolta. Aznap először. Gerard felsóhajtott, ahogy összeért a szájuk és az egyszerre forró és jéghideg érzés végigkúszott a gerincén, amikor Frank nyelve találkozott az övével. Ezt várta, mióta beült Frank autójába. És most végre újra érezhette Frank határozott, de óvatos ölelését maga körül, a simogatásait, amik végighaladtak a hátán és eljutottak egészen a nyakáig, a cigarettaillatot, a hajának puha cirógatását, ahogy az arcába hull.  
Nem hallott mást, csak Frank lélegzetét és felgyorsult szívét, ami ugyanúgy lüktetett, mint az ő szíve. Érezte a testét, ahogy összetapad az ő testével, az egyértelmű, kemény izgatottságot, ami a másolata volt a sajátjának, a kis reszketéseket, amik rajta is átszaladtak. Agyában megállíthatatlanul száguldoztak a gondolatai, megfakulva az izgatottságtól, attól amit Frank mondott neki és attól, hogy most újra együtt voltak, összeforrva egy szenvedélyes csókban. Ráadásul egy fontos helyen, Frank régi szobájában.   
Frank pihegve elhajolt tőle, Gerard a megszakított csók miatt csalódottan nyitotta fel a szemeit. Frank ajkán nyál csillogott, a homloka nyirkos volt.  
\- Frank…- Gerard hangjában fájdalom volt, ahogy Frank hátrébb lépett egy lépést. Gerard nem értette, mi történik.  
\- Baj van?- kérdezte aggódva, de Frank nemet intett és csak bámult rá.  
\- Gondoltál már valaha arra, hogy…- ismeretlenül ködös volt a tekintete, amiből Gerard nem tudott olvasni és csak azt érezte, ahogy a fiú egyik tenyerét finoman a vállára helyezve, térdelő helyzetbe szeretné nyomni.   
\- Tudnál...most…  
A hangja könyörgő volt.  
Gerard gyomra ugrott egyet és perzselt a nyelőcsöve, ahogy felismerte a helyzetet, de azon nyomban engedelmeskedett. Frank nagyon meglepődött, ahogy Gerard hezitálás nélkül letérdelt elé. Mintha hirtelen visszazuhant volna a valóságba, tiltakozóan kifújta a levegőt.  
\- Gerard…  
Gerard elsöpörte izzadt haját és érezte a bizonytalanságot elhatalmasodni magán. A mellkasa, szívének minden egyes dobbanásánál szét akart robbani.   
\- Gerard…- Frank már teljesen más hangsúllyal ejtette ki a nevét. Vitathatatlan félelemmel. Gerard is félt persze, hiszen semmilyen tapasztalata nem volt. Igaz, látott már jeleneteket, mivel előfordult, hogy Mikey és Bob a beígért filmek helyett, korhatáros alkotásokat kezdtek nézni és komolytalanul vihogtak, az ilyen szituációknál. Bob persze akkor sem tudta tűrtőztetni magát és gúnyolódva kérdezgette Gerardot, hogy vele történt e már ilyen, és ha igen, meséljen róla. Mire Mikey csak a szemeit forgatta:- persze, több tucatszor, mind tudjuk, a bátyám ennek a mestere, te hülye! Gerard akkor inkább visszamenekült a szobájába, mert eléggé rosszul érezte magát és nem csak Bob beszólásai miatt, hanem mert, az akkor látottak gondolkodóba ejtették. És most, hogy ott térdelt Frank előtt, sem tudta világosan, mit és hogyan kell csinálni. De meg akarta mutatni Frank-nek milyen sokat jelent neki. Még ha ezt szavakkal eddig nem is hozta a tudomására. Levegő után kapkodott, és a kezei nagyon remegtek, ahogy Frank nadrágjának övét igyekezett kibontani, hogy aztán lejjebb húzhassa a ruhaneműt róla. A fiú mindezt elképedve nézte.  
\- Nem kell ezt csinálnod! – rázta a fejét ijedten, mint aki megbánta a tetteit.   
Gerard felnézett Frank-re, akinek szenvedéllyel vegyült, kétségbeesett tanácstalanság tükröződött az arcán. Vajon rajta is ez látszódhatott?  
\- Valóban akarod?- Frank hangja reszketett.   
Gerard akarta. Az alagsor magányában gondolkodott már rajta, milyenek lehetnek Frank testének legtitkosabb részei, vagy hogy mennyire fehér és lágy a bőre, milyen lehet az érzékeny területeket megsimítani.   
De válasz helyett, tovább folytatta az öv kibontását, és most már Frank is segített neki. A szemeik összevillantak és az ujjaik is egymáshoz értek egy pillanatra. Mindkettejüknek izzadt a keze. Aztán Gerard már csak egy tompa neszt hallott, mikor a nadrág az alsóneművel együtt leért a földre és az övcsat a padlóhoz ütődött. Frank kiengedett egy halk, de vágyakozással teli nyögést, Gerard arca pedig vörössé vált, a mellkasa kényelmetlenül szorított és szédült is. Lenyűgözve és szorongva nézte másodpercekig Frank merev férfiasságát, aztán közelebb hajolt, odacsúsztatta a kezét, majd ezzel egyidőben az ajkával is megérintette. Furcsa érzés volt. A meleg, kőkemény testrész pulzálva reagált Gerard ajkának és nyelvének félénk, rutintalan érintésére. Frank ismét felnyögött és közben Gerard hajába túrt, ujjai eltűntek a fekete hajtincsek kuszaságában, Gerard lecsukta a szemeit. Nem tudta, ilyenkor ez e a helyes, csak követte az ösztöneit és egy gyakorlatlan mozdulatsort.  
\- Szeretném, ha Frankie-nek szólítanál. Soha senkinek nem engedtem meg, hogy így hívjon, de tőled annyira szeretném hallani!- kérte Frank lázasan ragyogó tekintettel.  
Gerard ekkor nyitotta ki a szemeit és csodálkozó ajka egy kissé elvált Frank kemény és szivárgó férfiasságától.   
Látta, Frank felhúzódott pulóverénél egy tetoválás színes és érdekes mintáját a fiú bőrén, amitől egy másodpercre lefagytak a gondolatai. Arcszíne pirosról fehérre váltott és érezte, a saját ágyékának erősödő lüktetését.  
\- Frankie. – teljesítette a fiú kérését, mire egy hangos nyögés volt a felelet, aztán Gerard ajkai újból Frank férfiasságára kerültek.  
\- Olyan ügyes vagy…- Frank szemei lecsukódtak, egész testében megrándult és a csípője ritmusosan kezdett el mozogni.   
\- Sokkal jobb, mint elképzeltem. – Frank egyik kezével még mindig marokra fogta Gerard haját, nem durván, csak éppen ott tartotta, mintha megnyugvást és biztos pontot adna neki. Másik kezét levezette Gerard kezéhez és ujjai ráfonódtak a fiú ágyékánál lévő ujjaira, segítve és mutatva az ütemet.  
\- Ne hagyd abba…Gerard…- sóhajtotta kéjesen és ahogy Gerard mozdulatai gyorsabbra váltottak, úgy mondta ki a nevét egyre hangosabban és érthetetlenebbül. Míg végül csak a zihálások és egyértelmű nyögdécselések visszhangoztak a takaros szoba falai között és Gerard fejében is. Ezek a hangok az ő izgalmát is növelték. Csupán pár percbe telt, míg Frank teste megfeszült, a feje hátravetődött és hangos nyögésekkel elérte a szexuális extázis. Sűrű, sós íz terjedt szét Gerard szájában és csorgott le a torkán. Könnyes lett a szeme és egészen megilletődött ettől. Hallotta Frank nehéz levegővételeit és ahogy felnézett rá, ő szeretettel végigsimított az arcán. Ekkor Gerard észrevette, hogy Frank ujjai között ott maradt egy-két fekete hajszála. Különös, ő nem is érezte, hogy Frank ennyire szorította volna a haját.  
Az apró simítás után, Frank kimerülten, reszketve húzódott el és vette vissza a nadrágját, teret adva a realitásnak. Gerard még a földön térdelt, tetőtől-talpig leizzadva, egyszerre kínzóan izgatottan és sokkosan, szájában a sós folyadék fura ízével, amiből néhány csepp a nyálával együtt, a kabátján gyöngyözött, tetteinek szótlan tanújaként. Ahogy a nyögések megszűntek súlyos lett a csend. Frank nekidőlt a falnak és oldalra nézett. A késő esti fények szikrái újra megfestették szép arcvonásait, ahogy kicsit kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy a hideg levegő lehűtse. Gerard felállt a padlóról és ő is az ablakhoz sétált.   
A tél hűvössége bántóan áramlott rá, ő pedig annyira át volt hevülve. Esetleg, mondania kellett volna valamit, de csak kérdések voltak a szemeiben, Frank-hez hasonlóan, akit szintén rémült meglepettség kerített hatalmába.  
\- Kint hagytam a cigarettámat. – szólalt meg nem odaillően, és Gerard azt várta, hogy Frank majd elhagyja a szobát, hogy behozza a dobozt, de a fiú nem ment sehova.   
\- Te már nem először csináltál ilyet…- ítélte meg Frank, jó pár perc kellemetlen hallgatás után. Szavaiban nem érdeklődés volt, hanem sziklaszilárd kijelentés.  
\- Még soha! - rázta meg a fejét Gerard és nem értette, Frank miért állítja ezt.  
\- Mikor a kórház mosdójában megérintettem magam, nem sok időm volt, bármikor benyithattak volna, ezért pont erre gondoltam, hogy megteszed és ez pár perc alatt a csúcsra juttatott. De ez veled százezerszer jobb, mint az összes fantáziálásom egyszerre. - vallotta be Frank, mire Gerard szemérmesen lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Csak láttam filmrészleteket, amiket az öcsém és a barátja néztek, mikor a szüleink nem voltak otthon. - Gerard szégyellte magát, és nem is gondolta úgy, hogy volna tehetsége ilyenhez, csak megpróbálta kitalálni, mi jó Frank-nek és félve ugyan, de az érzékeire támaszkodott.   
\- Elragadtattam magam, mert nagyon be voltam indulva, de ugye nem érzed azt, hogy kényszerítettelek?- Frank idegesen harapdálta az ajkát.  
Gerard kezdte azt hinni, hogy hibát követett el. Túl hamar engedett Frank-nek? Olyan gyorsan történt minden, mozdulatok, hangok és érintések, amik őt is magukkal vitték.  
\- Nem, nem volt kényszer! Én szerettem volna örömet okozni neked.  
Frank erre óvatosan magához húzta Gerardot és fejét a mellkasába fúrta, kezeivel pedig átölelte.   
\- Azt sikerült. Hihetetlenül jó voltál, Gerard. Nagyon köszönöm!   
Gerardnak egyből beugrott, mikor élete legelső intim helyzetében, ugyanígy köszönetet mondott Ray-nek és ő azt mondta, hogy nem szokás az ilyesmit megköszönni. És lehet, hogy igaza volt.  
\- Neked bármit, Frankie!  
Frank jólesően felsóhajtott a beceneve hallatán. Gerard megcsókolta Frank verejtékes homlokát és végighúzta a kezeit Frank hátán, ahogy bezárta őt az ölelésébe.   
*****  
\- Még soha életemben éreztem magam ilyen furcsán. – Gerard a somerdale-i ház rózsakertjében állt. Szikrázó napsütés, felhőtlen kék ég és zöldellő fű. És rózsák. Rengeteg. De mind piros. Gerard még nem látott ennyi egyforma virágot. Hozzászokott, hogy a rózsák változatosak, nem kizárólag vörösek, hanem fehérek, narancsosak, sárgák, lilák és ezek kombinációi. Nyugtalanító volt ez a temérdek lángoló, vörös rózsa, de Elenának tetszett. Elégedetten szemlélte a növényeket, viszont arcvonásai átalakultak, ahogy unokájához fordult.  
\- Hát, a tetteid egy kissé, hogy is mondjam, kaotikusak…- nem rosszalló volt, csak féltő. Elena sosem szidta le semmiért sem Gerardot, a maga szelíd módján adta tudtára, ha valamivel nem értett egyet.   
\- Igen, szerintem is. De nem tudok mit tenni ez ellen! Frank leírhatatlan hatással van rám! Csak azt érzem, hogy érte mindenre képes lennék. Meghalnék, ha úgy akarná…  
\- Ezzel ne viccelődj! A halál végleges, Gerard! Az nem egy buta játék, amivel pillanat hevében elütjük az időnket. – Elena még komorabb lett. Gerard pedig nem akarta elkeseríteni a nagymamáját.  
Hogy a halál a földi lét végét jelezve nem visszavonható, azzal tisztában volt, mint ahogy arra a makacs elhatározására is emlékezett, mikor ezek tudatában akarta lezárni az életét.  
\- Ne haragudj, nagymama…- kért elnézést bűnbánóan.   
Elena megbocsátva simította meg Gerard arcát.  
\- Frank nem kérné, hogy az életedet add érte! Ő szeret téged!  
\- Szeret? – kérdezett vissza kikerekedett szemekkel, de boldogan Gerard.   
\- Hát persze! Ezt meg is fogod tapasztalni. Csak arra kérlek, ne menj el a végletekig! Nézz körül! A rózsák most hozzák a legszebb virágaikat! Élnek! Neked is ezt kell tenned! Az élettel sokkal nagyobb áldozatot, rögösebb utat vállalunk magunkra, mintha halált választanánk, de megéri! Higgy nekem, Gerard!  
*****  
\- Hiszek neked nagymama! Hiszek neked!- ismételgette Gerard hánykolódva az ágyán, amikor is gyengéd rázogatást érzékelt a karjánál.   
Mikey-t látta az ágya szélén, furcsálló tekintettel, kezében egy pohár vízzel. A háttérben éjszakai, bágyadt homály.  
\- Mikey? Történt valami?- meredt rá Gerard értetlenül.  
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Épp a nappaliban néztem a tv-t, mikor hallottam, hogy kiabálsz. – számolt be Mikey ijedten.  
Ettől Gerard ereiben meghűlt a vér.  
\- Mit mondtam?  
\- Sajnos nem hallottam tisztán és összefüggéstelenül is beszéltél, valakiről, aki megváltoztatta az életedet, és hogy meghalnál érte. És utána a nagymamát emlegetted, hogy hiszel neki. – elevenítette fel Mikey az eseményeket.  
Gerard kurtán bólogatva felült az ágyon. A pólója a hátára ragadt az izzadtságtól, a szíve még hevesen vert. Mikey oda adta neki a vizet. Gerard belekortyolt, majd az éjjeliszekrényére rakta.  
\- Köszönöm Mikey. Az néha előfordul, hogy rosszat álmodok. – hadarta, hogy öccsét megnyugtassa.  
Mikey a homlokára tette a kezét, ellenőrizve, hogy van e láza.  
\- Nem tetszik, hogy a halált emlegetted. Szeded rendesen a gyógyszereidet? – tudakolta gyanakvóan.  
\- Természetesen. Anya ellenőrzi, megkérdezheted. Ne aggódj és ne is szólj neki erről, csak megijedne! Kérlek!   
Mikey nem szívesen egyezett bele.  
\- De csak ha válaszolsz a kérdésemre. Ugye, nem Ray miatt van ez az egész? Ő volt az, akiről álmodban azt mondtad, hogy meghalnál, ha arra kérne?  
Mikey választ kutató tekintete majdnem keresztbenyársalta Gerardot.  
\- Ray elköltözött innen, kibékült a barátnőjével és már nem is beszélünk. Nem tudom, mit álmodhattam. - jelentette ki elgyengülve. Ez nem teljesen fedte a valóságot, de ami iránt a testvére érdeklődött, hogy Ray mennyire szerepel még a mindennapjaiban, az igaz volt.  
Mikey felállt az ágyról. Nem volt teljesen meggyőzve, de beérte ennyivel.   
\- Hát oké, akkor ha minden rendben, én megyek. Jóéjszakát.   
\- Neked is jóéjszakát. – búcsúzott Gerard, aztán ahogy testvére elhagyta az alagsort, máris előjöttek az álom töredékei, a sok vérszínű rózsa a somerdale-i kertben, nagymamája intő szavai. Magukkal hozva a szégyenkezést, és a lelkiismeretfurdalást, amik fekete árnyékukkal maguk alá gyűrték Gerardot. Ez az érzés azóta vele volt, hogy újabb, vadabb szintre emelték a kapcsolatukat Frank-el, a fiú szobájában. Gerard mocskosnak érezte ezt, mintha Frank gyerekkorának ártatlan helyszínét tett volna tönkre, úgy hogy pár szobával arrébb, Frank nagybeteg apja aludt. Erre nem talált megfelelő jelzőket.  
Magán is csodálkozott, hogy Frank első, jóformán ki sem mondott szavára megtette, amit tett, de akkor kikapcsoltak a gondolatai és mindenáron meg akart felelni Frank-nek. És persze neki is jó volt, még emésztette az izgalom emiatt. Szembesülni egy másik ember felfűtöttségével, sőt saját maga által tovább vinni azt, ettől elszorult a torka, de igyekezett kontroll alatt tartani a pánikot, ami az ismeretlen miatt tört rá. Csak azt akarta, hogy Frank-nek jó legyen. A kontraszt, ahogy Frank bőrének tejfehérsége, az ágyékánál lévő selymes szőr miatt sötétebbre váltott, a pillanatok, amikor a fiú a nevét nyögte, ujjaival a haját simította, a csípője mind gyorsabban mozgott és eljutott a csúcsra, kitörölhetetlen lenyomatként tapadtak meg Gerard elméjében. Saját viselkedése esetében azonban elfogta az undor. Kicsit tartott attól is, hogy mit hihet most róla Frank, annak ellenére, hogy az este jól fejeződött be, még beszélgettek kicsit, aztán a fiú hazahozta Newarkba. Nem látszott kiábrándultnak, vagy felháborodottnak. Búcsúzáskor hosszan megcsókolta és ölelkeztek is. Frank szemei ugyanolyan kedvesen ragyogtak rá, és még sokáig integetett Gerardnak, amikor ő gyalog elindult a házuk felé.   
Mégis kétségek gyötörték, hogy elrontott valamit és félve várakozott a következő alkalomra, hogy láthassa Frank-et. Arcán pirosság húzódott végig, ahogy Frank sötét színű kocsija megállt előtte a bevásárlóközpontnál, a szokott helyen.  
Amikor beült mellé, és köszönt neki, Frank máris mosolygott és ez megnyugtatta. De volt benne valami újszerű. Szeretetteli volt, de ahogy Frank végigmérte Gerardot, más is megbújt mosolygása mögött.   
Mámoros volt. Gerard legalábbis így vélte. És meglehet, hogy ő is így mosolygott vissza rá. Cinkosan, megosztozva egy izgató titkon.  
Frank megpuszilta Gerardot az ajkán, Gerard reflexből átölelte Frank-et, persze tudta, hogy túl forgalmas helyen vannak, és ennél nem lehet köztük most több, de még egy kis ideig akarta érezni a fiú hevítő közelségét.   
\- Hogy vagy?- kérdezte Gerard.  
Frank nagy sóhajjal visszaült a vezető ülésre.  
\- Rosszhírem van.   
Gerard megijedt.   
\- Mi történt?  
\- A mai estét nem tölthetjük együtt. Behívtak egy kis időre dolgozni. – válaszolta borúsan Frank.   
Gerard kedvetlenül bólogatott.  
\- Értem. Mennyi az a kis idő?  
\- Nem tudom, néhány óra. Miért? – kérdezett vissza Frank.  
\- Megvárhatlak.   
Gerard nem akart még hazamenni, egész álló nap a találkozást várta Frank-el, nem tudott enni, a munkájára koncentrálni, aludnia is keveset sikerült. Frank-el szeretett volna maradni. Megcsókolni őt, érezni, hogy a nyelve átsiklik a szájába, hogy Frank magához öleli, és mindketten izgatottak. És körbeveszi őket a sejtelmes forróság, aminek tüzénél a gondok, problémák elporladnak.  
\- Hol szeretnél rám várni? A kórházba ilyenkor már nem engednek be civileket, az autómban ülve pedig fáznál. – Franknek nem volt ötlete, ahogy Gerardnak sem jutott eszébe semmi. A pláza is zárva volt már, egyedül meg nem szeretett volna bárokban ücsörögni.   
Frank arca ekkor felderült  
\- Oké, már tudom! – és beindította a járművet. A külváros felé vezetett az útjuk. Gerard ritkán járt erre, úgy érezte, mintha másik bolygóra csöppent volna. A környék ugyan nem volt nagyon gondozatlan, de kissé nyomasztó látványt keltett, a sok egyforma, barna téglaháztól, a repedezett útburkolattól, a ritkán ürített szemetesektől és a gyér növényzettől. Az autó keringett még egy ideig, a Gerard számára idegen utcákon, majd megállt egy épületnél.  
\- Biztos, hogy meg akarsz várni? – kérdezte még egyszer Frank eltűnődve, de Gerard kitartott az álláspontja mellett.  
\- Persze. De hol vagyunk?  
Frank elővette a cigarettáját és rágyújtott.  
\- Egy ismerősömnél. Úgy hívják, hogy Bert. Együtt dolgoztunk a geriátrián amíg el nem rontott mindent, de ez nem lényeges. Lehet, hogy nem szép helyen él, de alapvetően egy normális fickó. Többnyire…Nézd, talán inkább mégiscsak haza kellene, hogy vigyelek.  
Frank maga sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen és ezzel nem tette könnyebbé Gerard helyzetét. Gerardnak nem a helyszínnel volt baja, mert ő sem lakott a legfényesebb utcában és a legnagyszerűbb házban. Sokkal inkább az frusztrálta, ahogy Frank bizonytalankodott és évődött. Ez félelmet keltett benne, ami a gyomrába mart és émelygést idézett elő.  
\- Minden rendben van, Frank, mehetünk. – próbálta megnyugtatni a fiút.  
Hiszen ha Frank szerint rendes ez a Bert, akkor az bizonyára úgy van.  
\- Azt sem tudom, itthon van e, kihaltnak tűnik a ház. Persze pénz nélkül ugyan hol lenne. - Frank kiszállt az autóból, ahogy Gerard is, és együtt benyitottak a kapun. Végigmentek a romos udvaron, aminek nagy részét használaton kívüli, szétszedett műszaki berendezések és autóalkatrészek foglalták el. Lámpa híján, vaktában tapogatóztak, mire megtalálták a csengőt, az ajtó mellett. Gerard üres tekintettel bámult a sötétbe, és akárhogy akarta, a szorongás elterjedt benne. De bízott Frank döntéseiben. Feltétel nélkül.  
Rövidesen fényt láttak meg, némi káromkodást hallottak és léptek zaja közeledett feléjük. Aztán ott állt velük szemben a srác, egy viseltes pólóban és szakadt farmernadrágban, kócos, hosszú hajjal és összegyűrt ábrázattal. Idősebb volt és alkoholszagot árasztott.  
\- Te mi a francot keresel itt Iero?- morgott, cseppet sem barátságosan.  
\- Neked is jó estét. – köszönt Frank, nyugalmat magára erőltetve.   
\- Francba, nyomd el a rohadt cigidet, ha kérhetem és ne füstölj a képembe! És nyögd ki, mit akarsz! – dühöngött Bert. Frank eleget tett a férfi kérésének.  
\- Így már jó?  
\- Fogjuk rá. Ez meg ki? – bökött kíváncsian, a Frank mögött pár lépéssel álldogáló Gerard felé, aki biccentett, mire Bert zordan és szenvtelenül bámult rá. Gerard nem tudta, miért mondta Frank róla, hogy alapvetően normális, mikor ennek nem sok jelét mutatta, ráadásul ittas is volt.  
\- Ő itt Gerard és nálad maradna, mert nekem el kell mennem, dolgozni…- vázolta a tényállást higgadtan Frank.  
\- Dolgozni? Hát persze! Én meg nem vagyok jótékonysági egylet! Nincs lakása, vagy mi? És ha épp nem érek rá? - mérgelődött Bert.  
\- Tudom, hogy ráérsz, se barátnőd, se munkád! – vágott vissza Frank.  
\- Fulladj meg, Iero. – átkozódott Bert.  
\- Tartozol nekem! – vágott a szavába Frank, mire Bert kelletlenül megadta magát.  
\- Jó, nem bánom, bejöhet a haverod.– dohogott és kitárta az ajtót, hogy Gerard beléphessen rajta.  
Frank bólogatott, de Gerard elég riadt volt és nagyon ellenszenvesnek gondolta Bertet. Szíve szerint kisétált volna onnan. Hátratekintett, mire Frank biztatta.  
\- Menj nyugodtan! Bert csak eljátssza a rosszfiút!   
\- Anyád mást mondott. – röhögött fel Bert és ahogy Gerard tétovázva elment mellette, egyből elvigyorodott.  
\- Érezd otthon magad! Ülj le a nappaliban! – mutatott egy ütött-kopott kanapéra, ami egy rozoga asztalra pakolt, régi tv készülékkel szemben helyezkedett el. Gerard vonakodva ült le a homályos szobában és látta, ahogy Frank szemei fenyegetően felvillantak.  
\- Ne legyél bunkó és gusztustalan Bert, csak most az egyszer!   
\- Ígérem, jó leszek…- Bert még mindig kacarászott.  
\- Ettől félek én is…- motyogta Frank.  
\- Semmi bántódása nem esik a gyereknek, de máskor azért telefonálj ide, mielőtt esti programokat szervezel nekem. Na, menj, vár a munka. – Bert kihangsúlyozta a munka szót és Gerard már csak az ajtó nyikorgását hallotta, ahogy a férfi becsukta és odaballagott hozzá a nappaliba. Szemei a tv képernyőre szegeződtek, ugyanúgy ahogy Gerardnak.  
\- Természetfilm, klassz…Valahol hallottam, hogy nincs is nagy különbség az állat és az ember között, csak mi, velük szemben, a saját fészkünkbe piszkítunk és élvezetet okoz nekünk, ha bánthatjuk egymást…  
Gerard nem tudta, viccel e. De rossz érzés volt itt lennie ezzel az ismeretlen és lobbanékony magaviseletű férfivel. Félelem cikázott végig rajta és dörömbölt az ereiben.  
\- Mi is a neved? – kérdezte Bert közönyösen, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva.  
\- Gerard.- válaszolta halkan a fiú.  
Bert bólogatott.  
\- Iszol egy sört, Gerard?  
\- Nem kérek, köszönöm. – rázta a fejét Gerard.  
\- Én azért hozok magamnak. – Bert az ajtó mellett lévő hűtőből egy sört vett ki és felbontotta. Aztán levágódott a fotelbe. Annak ellenére, ahogy kifakadt Frank cigarettáján, most komótosan rágyújtott.  
\- Bocs, amiért nem tapsoltam örömömben, mert Iero idecipelt téged, de átkozottul másnapos vagyok. – magyarázta, ahogy beleszívott a cigarettába.  
Gerard elnézően vállat vont és figyelemmel kísérte a cigarettafüst útját a megsárgult plafon felé. Nagyon feszélyezve érezte magát Bert társaságában. Talán, csak mert nem ismerte, talán csak a rossz első benyomás miatt, de nem szeretett volna vele sokáig kettesben lenni.   
\- Persze, már megszokhattam volna, hogy Iero engem lelki szemetesládának használ, a házamat meg menedékhelynek. Legutóbb az a lány…pontosan ott ült, ahol te, és ő is ilyen viccesen és szánalmasan elképedt volt. Hogy is hívták…Jamia…- Bert elmerengett a cigarettája felett, a hamu a szőnyegre esett, de nem bánta, unottan vette tudomásul, ahogy lyukat éget a piszkos szőnyegbe.  
Gerard megdöbbent, amikor ezt hallotta. Vajon mi lehetett az ok, amiért Frank Jamia-t, Bertre hagyta?   
\- Franknek akkor is dolgoznia kellett a kórházban? – kérdezte bátortalanul.  
Bert gúnyosan bólintott.  
\- Oh, igen, a kórházban…Frank jó, és segít az embereknek, nem hagyja szenvedni egyiket sem. Ott van, hogyha kell. És ezt szeretem benne. – az eddig fölényes arckifejezés, egészen gyengéddé változott. Gerardnak kezdett átláthatatlan lenni a kép. De nem mert kérdezni. Ám Bert pedig kérdések nélkül is beszélt.   
\- Gondolom, Frank nem sokat mondott rólam. Hát minek is tette volna, nem igaz? A kórházban munkatársak voltunk egy kis ideig. Vagy barátok, nevezd aminek szeretnéd…Én bármit megadtam volna, hogy ennél több legyek. Hogy a dolgokat közösen vigyük végbe, mert van ebben az egészben valami felemelő. Együtt a világ ellen. Mindenki ellen…A megváltoztathatatlan ellen…De Iero-nak más kellett. Akit nem nevezett meg sosem. Pedig kértem szépen, és csúnyán is. Gyengéden, és erőszakkal is. Egyszer bevágtam neki egyet, vérezni kezdett az orra. Addig akartam ütni, amíg elárulja. Tudni szerettem volna, de nem mondta el. A titkok pedig távolságot szülnek a barátok között. A sejtelmesség olykor kijózanító. Eddig azt hittem, az a Jamia, akibe úgy bele van habarodva. Erre megjelenik veled…Fene sem tud kiigazodni ezen a tetű Frank-en.  
Gerard olyan képet vágott, hogy Bert nevetni kezdett.  
\- Túl sok az információ, ugye? Légy nyugodt, köztünk sohasem történt semmi!   
Gerard álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Bertet romantikus szálak fűzik Frank-hez. És hogy mindent megtett volna érte. Frank-nek csakugyan ennyire jelentéktelen volt Bert, hogy még csak egy szóval sem említette?! Sajnálta a férfit, mert ahogy erről mesélt, tisztán látszott rajta a hiábavaló küzdelem, az érzéseivel. De a részleteket nem nagyon tudta felfogni, az egész kaotikus, nehezen értelmezhető volt. Miféle dolgokat kellett volna Bertnek és Frank-nek közösen csinálni?   
\- Mitől kell megmenteni az embereket? – kérdezte végül, mire Bert felvonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Nem tudsz még mindent Frank-ről. És én nem fogok erről előadást tartani, Gerard. Majd Frank elmondja. Ha akarja. Ha érdemesnek talál rá. Kitudja…Nos, nem láthatunk bele a fejébe, de ha rád nézek…Jézusom, most tényleg? Te lennél, akiért Frank annyira odavan? – Bert megbántottan és féltékenyen háborgott.  
Gerard nem tudott erre mit mondani, elnézett az arrogáns és hitevesztett Bert mellett, míg az a sörét iszogatta, bár szemlátomást nem lett volna szüksége még több szeszesitalra. Gerard szívesen lett volna már a kapunk kívül és csak azt remélte, Frank nemsokára visszaér. Mert azon túl, hogy lebénította és fojtogatta Bert társasága, egyre több kérdés fogalmazódott meg benne.


	20. Headfirst for Halos

Frank csakugyan nem sokáig volt távol, De Gerardnak ez is végtelen sok időnek tűnt. Bert még egy ideig morgott a fennálló helyzet miatt és méltatlankodott, amiért nem alakult úgy a sorsa Frank-el, ahogy szerette volna. Közben több és több sör fogyott, és a szobát behálózta a cigarettafüst. Nyomasztó volt az egész, de aztán Bert elhallgatott és elaludt a fotelben. Így Gerard csak nézte a tv-t és várta, hogy Frank betoppanjon. Fogalma sem volt mennyi az idő, de az ablakon át beszűrődő vaksötétből, késő estére következtetett.  
Halk kopogás szelte ketté a televízió monoton zsivalyát és ezután belépett Frank. Gerard felugrott a kanapéról, a zajra pedig Bert is magához tért.  
\- Hé, már vissza is jöttél? – hökkent meg, ahogy feltápászkodott a fotelből.  
\- Amint látod…- Frank beljebb ment. Át volt fagyva teljesen, és az arcán a fáradtság árnyékait lehetett látni.   
\- És rendben mentek a dolgok? – érdeklődött Bert, de Frank válasz helyett, egy hatos csomagolású sört nyújtott át.  
\- Neked hoztam. – csak ennyit mondott. A férfi örömmel vette a gesztust, ki is nyitott egy doboz italt.  
\- Ugyan Frank, nem kellett volna, egész jól elszórakoztunk a haveroddal, nemde?- nézett nevetgélve Gerardra, aki némán bólogatott.  
\- Remek, akkor mi megyünk is. – mondta Frank. Gerardnak sem volt ellene kifogása, de Bertnek új ötlete támadt.  
\- Maradhatnál még! Legalább igyál egy sört. Ne csak akkor legyen rám szükség, ha a barátaidat kell pesztrálgatnom. – méltatlankodott.   
Gerardnak erről eszébe jutott, amiket nem is olyan régen mondott neki a gyengédebb érzéseiről Frank felé. Lehet, hogy Frank nem akart tudomást venni róla, de Bert megpróbált a saját, nyers és egyéni módszereivel közeledni felé. Sikertelenül, Frank elzárkózott a felvetéstől.  
\- Nagylelkű vagy, de nem iszom, mert vezetek. És különben is késő van, tegyük át máskorra. – tért ki az invitálás alól, majd megindult az ajtó felé. Gerard ment a nyomában.  
\- Oké, te tudod. - Bert elkísérte őket az ajtóig.  
\- Egy élmény volt. – nevetett gúnyosan Gerardra, aki csak egy gyors köszönéssel viszonozta ezt. Nagyon szeretett volna már Frank autójában lenni, ami minél távolabbra viszi innen. Még mindig tartott Berttől, úgy vélte, sosem lehet tudni, mi jár a fejében. Nagyon furcsa volt. És félelemkeltő is.   
\- Képzelem. De köszönöm, hogy számíthattam rád. Majd beszélünk. – búcsúzott Frank fejcsóválva.  
Bert sokat sejtetően vigyorgott.  
\- Abban biztos vagyok, Frank! Aludj jól. – és ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, ők pedig kilépve az éjszakai hidegbe, Frank kocsijához mentek.   
\- Minden oké?- kérdezte Frank, látván Gerard sápadtságát.  
\- Igen. – felelte Gerard.  
Beültek és Frank beindította az autót, a jármű pedig rövidesen elhagyta a külvárost. Gerard nem tudott mit mondani, a furcsábbnál is furcsább volt az a pár óra, amit Frank egykori munkatársával kellett töltenie. Frank is felettébb szótlan volt, és feszült is, egymás után szívott el két cigarettát, amitől persze rátört a köhögés. Annyira, hogy le kellett állítani a kocsit.  
\- Rohadt cigaretta, ez fog megölni. – morgott Frank, amint a köhögése csillapodott.   
\- Jobban vagy már?- Gerard nyugtalankodva tette Frank vállára a kezét, a fiú bólogatott.  
\- Hogyne, csak ez nem az én napom volt. Sajnálom, amiért így tönkre tettem az estét. – mentegetőzött.  
\- Nem volt rossz az este…– ingatta a fejét Gerard.  
Frank tekintete kételkedve rávillant. Az eddig meggyötört és sápadt arc, kissé elpirosodott.  
\- Bert, ugye rendes volt veled? Megkímélt a fárasztó poénjaitól? Néha nem fogja fel ésszel, hol a határ.  
\- Különös dolgokról mesélt, hogy te és ő, munkatársak voltatok…- kezdett bele Gerard.  
\- Ebben nincs semmi különös, én is mondtam. – vágott Gerard szavába Frank.  
\- És hogy te jó vagy, mert nem hagyod szenvedni az embereket, és hogy ő is szeretett volna veled ebben részt venni. Ezt nem nagyon értettem. – idézte fel Bert szavait Gerard.  
Frank dühös lett.  
\- Átkozott Bert, állandóan részeg és beszél össze-vissza. – keze a cigarettásdoboza felé indult, de mivel még mindig szaporán vette a levegőt, inkább eltekintett egy újabb szál meggyújtásától. Arca haragos tűzben égett.   
Gerard tudni szerette volna, mi az oka Frank zaklatottságának.  
\- Azt is mondta, hogy egyszer oda vitted a Jamia-t is. – tette még hozzá. Furcsállta ezt, az akár felelőtlennek is nevezhető megmozdulást.  
Frank elmélázva helyeselt.  
\- Igen, ez így volt, persze nem kellett volna, mert a Berttel való találkozás teljesen lesokkolta Jamia-t. Mikor mentem érte, már a könnyeivel küszködött. Az autóban végig sírt és kiabált, hogy soha ne hagyjam vele újra kettesben, mert Bert kísérteties. Igen, elismerem, tényleg fura fazon, de nem ártana senkinek! Nekem akkor is dolgoznom kellett, de Jamia makacskodott és nem akart hazamenni, hozzád hasonlóan. Gerard én nem akartalak ennek kitenni, nem akartam, hogy megismerd Bertet, pont azért, mert ő egy ellentmondásos ember.  
\- Érzései vannak feléd!- jegyezte meg Gerard és a hangsúly kicsit vádlóra sikerült. Felkavarta és el is szomorította Bert vágyakozása Frank iránt, mert látta a szenvedést a szemeiben és az arcán.  
Frank kifejezéstelenül pillantott Gerardra.  
\- Igen, de Bert, meg én…Őrültség, sosem néztem rá másképp, úgy ahogy ő várta volna! Én már akkor is rád vágytam, csak még nem volt köztünk kapcsolat. Bert ezt nehezen fogadta el, főleg hogy nem tudattam vele, hogy ki az, akit akarok, de egyszerűen nem tartozott rá és azzal, hogy ha tudta volna, sem változik semmi. Ez az egész rést ütött a barátságnak hívott kapcsolatunk falán. Bert egyre agresszívebb lett. Egyszer össze is verekedtünk, vagyis inkább csak ő vert, nem tudta feldolgozni, hogy én a barátságon kívül, nem adhatok neki semmit. És elmondjam, miért nem dolgozunk már együtt a geriátrián? – érdeklődött nagy sóhajtással.  
Gerard bólintott.  
\- Bert gyógyszereket lopott, csupa olyat, amit aztán jó pénzért el is adott. Bár szerintem ki is próbálta őket, mert ahogy néha viselkedett, az megdöbbentő volt. Sajnos engem is beavatott, akaratomon kívül kerültem a piszkos dolgaiba. Figyelmeztettem, hogy ne tegye, ne játsszon ezzel, mert le fog bukni. Nem hitt nekem, meg akarta mutatni, mennyire nincs igazam, hogy ő mindenki felett áll. De persze elkapták és ki is rúgták, sőt eljárást is akartak indítani ellene, de visszahozott több gyógyszert, amire még nem volt vevő, így a főorvos végül eltekintett a feljelentéstől. Bertnek már volt néhány ügye a rendőrséggel, börtönben is ült, természetes, hogy nem akart oda visszajutni. Kedvelem kicsit, és sajnálom is, a ballépései miatt, de nem kell minden szavát elhinned! Talán gyanítja, hogy te vagy az, aki annyira fontos nekem és azért mondott mindenfélét. – magyarázta Frank.  
Gerard megvonta a vállát. Az egész Bert dolog még akkor is ködös volt számára.  
\- Ha a barátod, miért nem meséltél róla?  
\- Talán te beszélsz a barátaidról?- kérdezett vissza Frank.  
Gerard érezte, hogy Frank csak a kibúvót keresi.  
\- Nekem nincsenek barátaim. Ezt te is tudod. Rajtad és a nagymamámon kívül senkit sem nevezhettem soha a barátomnak.- válaszolta halkan Gerard.  
\- Bert több szempontból is zűrös, megértheted, hogy dicsekedtem azzal, hogy ismerem. De zárjuk le ezt a Bert témát, ha lehet! – Frank türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.  
Gerard így nem tehetett mást, mint annyiban hagyta.  
\- Rendben, Frank.  
Frank elmosolyodott, de csak egy másodpercre.  
\- Ugye nem csak a barátodnak tartasz?  
Gerard meglepődve nézett rá.  
\- Tessék?  
Frank idegesen nyelt egyet.  
\- Azt mondtad az imént, hogy a nagymamádon és rajtam kívül nem volt más barátod. Én nem bírok rád csak barátként gondolni, Gerard. Sokkal többé szeretnék lenni! – mondta szomorúsággal a hangjában.   
Frank olyan hitehagyottan ült mellette a kivilágított kocsiban. A légzése még mindig szabálytalan volt, az arcszíne hófehér, kimerültnek és megtörtnek látszott. És Gerard tudni szerette volna, hogy miért.  
\- Sokkal több is vagy! – vágta rá bátortalanul Gerard. Ezt még nem mondta el, mert nem volt rá alkalom, és nem is tudta szavakba önteni, de Frank a szíve legközepében lakott, a legtitkosabb és legféltettebb zugban. Ha bármikor is Frank-re gondolt, végtelen szelídség és szeretet árasztotta el, ami átsegítette a mindennapok sokszor körülményes folyamán. Ha a fiú arca jelent meg gondolataiban, máris lángolóvá vált a vére, és epekedett a csókja, az érintése után. Örökös izgalomban volt, minden egyes találkozójuk előtt. Millió érzelem kavargott benne, amik kifejezéséhez, körülírásához ő kevés volt.   
Frank egy másodpercre lecsukta a szemét.  
\- Jó ezt hallani!   
Boldognak tűnt Gerard kijelentésétől. Finoman megfogta Gerard kezét.   
Gerard félénken mosolygott és hagyta, hogy Frank hozzá hajoljon. Ő is elsodródott Frank gyönyörű, barnászöld szemeinek örvénylésében, a gondolatok eltűntek a fejéből, ahogy a kétségek is és az egész Berttel töltött kínkeserves este is. Frank ujjai törődéssel és figyelemmel simítottak végig Gerard arcán. Az érintéseitől Gerard szíve máris hevesebben kezdett verni.   
\- Olyan jó így veled! –suttogta Frank és Gerard kimelegedett a közöttük lévő hőtől.   
\- Veled is Frank.  
\- Bárcsak máshogy alakult volna a mai program. – mondta Frank letörve.  
\- Minden rendben.- Gerard megpróbálta vigasztalni Frank-et, mert úgy látszott, nagyon a szívére vette, hogy behívták dolgozni.  
Átölelte és Frank megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott a karjaiban.  
\- Ez az egész napom legjobb része. Most már nem szeretnék több percet elpazarolni, csak meg szeretnélek csókolni. Szabad? – Frank szemei kérdőn csillantak és ahogy Gerard aprót bólintott, kicserepesedett ajkai máris vágyakozóan tapadtak Gerard szájára.  
*****  
Gerard igyekezett napirendre térni afelett az érdekes este felett, bár maradtak üres, válasz nélküli kérdései, még nem volt minden világos, de pontot akart tenni a dolgok végére és csak Frank-re koncentrálni. Kihasználni minden percet, amikor együtt lehetnek, mert ezek az alkalmak átszínezték életének szürkeségét és értelmet adtak mindennek. Sajnos Frank hektikus munkabeosztása miatt, komplikált volt újabb találkozót szervezni, de az interneten naponta beszéltek. Ha csak néhány percre is, de szakítottak időt erre. Gerard mindig írt Frank-nek, ha hazaért a képregényüzletből és Frank ahogy tudott, válaszolt is. Ha munkában volt, néha csak hajnalban, a műszakváltás után volt erre lehetősége, de Gerard amint meghallotta a gépének üzenetet jelző neszét, máris kipattant az ágyból és sietve a számítógép elé ült, hogy Frank sorait olvashassa. Gerard minden órájára a várakozás telepedett rá. Furcsa érzés volt. Várni valamire, ami ennyire jó. Az idegesség emésztette, de a szó jó értelmében. A szívdobogás, gyomor és mellkasi fájdalom, a kissé pánikszerű félelem, nem múlt el, az első találkozójuk óta társként kísérte, még akkor is, ha csak Frank betűit láthatta a számítógép monitorán. A gondolatai rendezetlenek lette, mindenről Frank jutott az eszébe. A fények, zajok, az élet momentumai, amik körbevették, mind-mind Frank-re emlékeztették. A mosolyára, az arcára, az illatára. A szájában és az orrában csillogó kis karikára. Ahogy előhúzza és elszívja a cigarettáját. Ahogy ránéz, ahogy törődően átöleli. Ahogy megszólal. Az egész lényétől, Gerardot a hideg izzadtság borította el és reszketni kezdett, mint aki fázik.   
Nem akart mást, csak Frank-el lenni, de erre hosszú napokat kellett várnia. Éppen ezért borította el határtalan örömmel, mikor egyik este, a munkából hazaérve, egy rövidke üzenetet talált a számítógépe monitorán.

Szia Gerard! Van egy jó hírem, elcseréltem a műszakomat, így holnapra szabadnapot kaptam! Tudunk találkozni! És egy meglepetéssel is készülök, ha lehet így nevezni, nem is tudom…Remélem, ugyanúgy várod már a találkozást, mint én. Most rohanok dolgozni. Jó éjszakát. Hiányzol! A te Frankie-d.

A kora délután elküldött üzenet nagyon meglepte és örömet, de szorongást is hozott magával. Az utolsó pár szótól Gerard szíve szinte elolvadt. Frank nagyon titokzatos volt és meglepetésről írt, amiről Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mit takar. Általában nem kedvelte a meglepetéseket, az ilyesmi negatív szóként élt a tudatában, a zaklatással és erőszakkal teli középiskolai évek miatt. Persze, Frank meglepetése bizonyára kellemes, Gerard kíváncsian várta, hogy másnap fény derüljön rá. És amire ennél is jobban vágyott, az igazi boldogság, Frank a társasága volt.   
Gerard ült egy darabig a sorokat kérdőn bámulva, többször átolvasva, majd visszaírt Frank-nek.

Szia Frankie! Ez nagyszerű hír, nagyon örülök! Én is izgatott vagyok a meglepetés miatt. És azért is, hogy láthatlak. Te is hiányzol. Nagyon. Legyen szép estéd.

Elküldte az üzenetet, aztán előkereste a világegyetem rajzát, amin az elmúlt hetekben a szabadidejében dolgozott. Nem mondhatta el, hogy úgy haladt vele, ahogy szerette volna, sokszor a Frank-ről való ábrándozás a rajzolás útjába állt. Gondterhelten nézte a fehér papírlapot és a színek, alakzatok kusza együttesét, amik lassan álltak össze egy képpé. Nem volt egyszerű a dolga és Gerard néha azt érezte, sohasem lesz olyan, mint kellene. De nem adhatta fel csak úgy! Meg kellett alkotnia a tökéleteset, életet kellett rajzolnia a képre. Ez volt az ő feladata.   
*****  
Gerard az órára nézett és elöntötte a félelemmel társult izgalom. Indulnia kellett, hogy időben odaérjen a Frank-el megbeszélt találkozóra. Sietve elpakolta a rajzeszközeit, a bolygókat ábrázoló képet a fiókjába tette, lekapcsolta az asztali lámpát, majd magára kapta a kabátját. Nagy sóhajokkal, de legyűrte valamennyire a heves szívdobogását. Felgyalogolt az alagsor lépcsőin. Szívében várakozó riadtság volt, a fejében zűr-zavar, de el kellett hallgattatnia a hangokat. Fent azonban mellbevágó felfedezésben volt része. Gerard nem jutott szóhoz, minden épkézláb gondolata semmibe foszlott, mert édesanyja karbatett kezekkel és letagadhatatlan mosollyal az arcán állt a nappali közepén.   
\- Anya, nem hallottam, hogy itt vagy…- dadogta Gerard és teljesen elfehéredett, ahogy realizálta, hogy anyja hamarabb hazaérkezett a vártnál.  
\- Csak nem készülsz valahova? – érdeklődött a nő szelíden. Gerard teljesen elhűlt. Az agya azt diktálta, hogy ne hazudjon, hogy édesanyjának joga van az őszinteséghez, de hogyan mondhatta volna meg az igazat?   
\- Sétálni…- mondta alig hallhatóan, elkerülve Donna tekintetét, aki természetes anyai kíváncsiságával válaszokra várt. És nem győzte meg Gerard előbb sápadt, majd tűzpiros arca, lázasan fénylő szemei és zavarodottsága.  
\- Értem. És hogy hívják a lányt?- nevetett fel.  
Gerard a padlót pásztázta.  
\- Milyen lányt?  
A hangja rekedt volt és bizonytalan. Legszívesebben mindent bevallott volna anyjának. Donnának tudnia kellett volna, Frank létezéséről, hiszen Elena halála óta, édesanyja próbálta meg pótolni a nagymamai gondoskodást is Gerard életében. Az apró kis gesztusok, mint a reggelire készített palacsinta, vagy a színes cetikre írt, pár szavas kedves üzenetek a konyhapulton felejtve, mind-mind sokat jelentettek Gerardnak és a feltétlen szeretetről árulkodtak, amit Donna mutatott felé. Ezért is kellett volna Gerardnak mesélnie, a hetek óta tartó, nem mindennapi kapcsolatáról Frank-el. Annyira szeretett volna áradozni Frank helyes arcáról, a varázslatos, szemeiről, mosolyáról, a vele töltött csodálatos percekről! Megmutathatta volna a fotóautomatában készült képeit, ahol együtt vannak. De csak állt ott, küszködve a bénultságával.  
\- Hát, akivel sétálgatni fogtok! Drágám, az anyád vagyok! Ki ismerne jobban, nálam? Kiszúrtam, hogy mostanában mintha később érnél haza a munkából, na meg látom, hogy jelenleg is milyen zavarban vagy!  
\- Anya…- kezdett volna magyarázkodni Gerard, de Donna meg sem várva a reakcióját, odament hozzá és váratlanul átölelte. Parfümje megnyugtató ködként burkolta be Gerardot. A fiú sután viszonozta az ölelést, tenyere végighúzódott édesanyja élénkszőke haján és a vállain, majd csak hallgatott rohanó szívvel. Donna értette a csendjét.  
\- Rendben Gerard, ne beszélj, ha nem akarsz. Csak tudd, hogy nagyon boldoggá teszel és büszke vagyok rád! Bár, azt hittem, azzal a somerdale-i kislánnyal szeretnél randevúzni.- jegyezte meg a nő, mire Gerard hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
\- Lindsey egy barátom!  
Valójában Gerard ebben nem volt olyan biztos, azóta nem írt a lánynak, hogy ott hagyta a pláza egyik kávézójában, mikor kiderült, hogy szülei eladták a nagymamája házát. Szégyellte magát az akkori viselkedése miatt, és nem mert vele kapcsolatba lépni. Úgy gondolta, Lindsey megharagudott rá.  
\- Pedig igazán csinos. – mondta Donna.  
\- Barátok vagyunk!   
Gerard tagadása olyan vehemensre sikerült, hogy Donna ijedten megsimogatta fia vállát és kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
\- Persze értem. Végülis, a személye mellékes, nekünk csak az a fontos, hogy boldoggá tegyen téged! Annyi kérdésem lenne, de nem faggatlak, ha túl korainak tartod még.- Donna arcán egy kis csalódás volt látható, várta, hogy Gerard ezt megcáfolja, de végül elfogadta a fia hallgatagságát. Így telt el néhány másodperc, amit Gerard tört meg.  
\- Most megyek.- indult a kijárat felé. Nehéz volt a szíve, mert mind Frank, mind Donna megérdemelte volna a valóságot. De nem volt képes anyját beavatni, ő egy lányt képzelt mellé, ahogyan az apja és Mikey is.   
\- Ugye, azért elhozod majd bemutatni nekünk, ha komollyá válik ez köztetek?- érdeklődött Donna.  
Gerard belátta, hogy nem tagadhatja a nő előtt, hogy van valaki az életében. Fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.   
\- Igen. De kérlek, apának és Mikey-nak ne mondj még semmit!  
Donna csodálkozva vont vállat.  
\- Ahogy akarod.  
Gerard bólintott.  
\- Köszönöm anya. Szeretlek. – a szeme egy pillanatra elhomályosult. Édesanyja annyira bízott benne, támogatta, cserébe ő csak ostobán titkolózott.   
\- Én is szeretlek, kisfiam. – szólt még utána a nő és vidám arckifejezése követte Gerardot, amint kinyitja az ajtót és elhagyja a házat. Gerardnak jó volt, hogy némi örömet szerzett édesanyjának, de elszomorította, hogy Donna nem tudhatja mi az igazság. A fiú bánatosan és lassan sétált végig az udvaron, olykor hátranézve. Még látta, ahogy anyja a konyhában tesz-vesz és bizonyára elégedett, hiszen egy nagy álma vált valóra. Gerardot viszont a keserűség árasztotta el belül, ahogy az utcára lépett, elhagyva azt a hazugságlavinát, amit elindított.  
*****  
Frank komolyan vette a titoktartás fogalmát és szó szerint rejtélyes volt. Semmit sem árult el Gerardnak, arról a sejtelmes meglepetésről, amit előző nap említett. Csak megfejthetetlenül mosolygott. Ámulatba ejtő, barna szemeinek fénye elszédítette Gerardot, akinek semmi tippje nem volt, merre mennek, miután a kocsi elindult a pláza parkolójából. A szokásos utcák, házak, elmaradoztak és végigautóztak a városon. Gerardnak még mindig lelkiismeretfurdalása volt, amiért nem mondta meg az anyjának az igazat, de látta Frank lelkesedését és figyelte, ahogy olykor-olykor rápillant, mintha szeretné kitalálni, mi járhat a fejében. Nem akarta tehát lelombozni levertséggel és a kíváncsiság is hatalmába kerítette, ahogy a jármű ismeretlen helyeken suhant végig, eljutva egy erdővel szegélyezett, kevés lakóházzal övezett környékre. Ahogy egyre több lett a fa, úgy lett kevesebb az utcalámpa és úgy sötétedett be mind jobban, de Frank csak vezetett nyugodtan, látszólag ismerős volt neki a terep. Míg nem megállt bokrokkal és égbe nyúló, öreg fákkal körbevett kis ház előtt. Gerard még soha életében nem járt erre. Biztos volt benne, hogy bőven távol vannak Newarktól, nesztelenség volt és elhagyatottság, de nem nyugtalanítóan. Gerardnak ez a csend jólesett, a télre készülő, kopasz fák csoportja, emlékeztette azokra helyekre, amiket gyermekként sokat járt nagyapjával és öccsével.   
\- Hol vagyunk?- kérdezte.  
\- Isten hozott nálunk! – vigyorodott el erre a fiú.  
Gerard megijedt.  
\- Nálatok?- kérdezett vissza elcsukló hangon.  
\- Igen, a házunkban. Az apám öröksége, amolyan nyaraló, ahová eljöttünk, ha már untuk Belleville-t. Akkor még nem találtam olyan jónak a családi vakációkat, de mióta elváltak, már értem és tudnám értékelni, kár hogy már alig járunk ide. – mesélte Frank, lehangoltsággal a hangjában. Gerard kicsit megnyugodott. Nem volt felkészülve, hogy találkozzon Frank édesanyjával. A nő egészen biztosan megismerné, hiszen nem is olyan régen feküdt a kórházban.   
Nézte a fehér házat, a hangulatos, kicsiny udvart, ahol nyáron bizonyára dúsan zöldell a fű és virágok sokaságának színei varázsolnak meghittséget.   
\- Menjünk be!- ajánlotta Frank, mire Gerard feleszmélt, kiszállt a járműből és Frank után ment. Meleg és diszkrét lámpafény fogadta, ahogy beléptek a házba. Frank kibújt a kabátjából és felkapcsolt még pár villanyt, de Gerard látta, hogy ma már nem először van itt. Ő is levette a kabátját és csodálkozva szobrozott a nappaliban, ahol rend volt, a kandallóban tűz ropogott hívogatóan. Az asztalokra pohár és két palack üdítő volt pakolva.   
\- Foglalj helyet! – Frank leült az asztal egyik végén álló fotelbe, Gerard pedig kissé tartózkodóan, a kanapéra.  
\- Nagyon otthonos. – mondta meghatottan, mert annyi hasonlóságot talált a kis ház és nagymamája egykori somerdale-i otthona között. Itt is ugyanúgy nyíltak a helyiségek, barátságos volt a légkör, virágmintás függöny, terítők és tapéta, régi, családi bútorok, fotók a kandalló tetején, vázák és üvegdíszek. Épp, mint Elenánál. És ez szívszorító volt.  
\- Régen jobb volt itt minden, csak egy ideje már senki sem tekinti sajátjának ezt a helyet. A szüleim annyira hanyagolják, mint a valamikori közös életük felemlegetését. Mióta apa beteg lett, jobbára csak anya jön havonta párszor, ellenőrizni. Tudtam, hol tartja a ház kulcsát, kölcsönvettem és már korán reggel itt voltam. Kitakarítottam, begyújtottam. Mivel nem ihatsz alkoholt, így vásároltam üdítőt, két féle ízben, mert nem tudom, melyiket iszod szívesebben.– Frank kicsit zavarban volt, szeretett volna a jó vendéglátó szerepében feltűnni.   
\- Ezt mind miattam csináltad?- kérdezte meglepődve Gerard. Nagyra értékelte a fiú igyekezetét.   
Frank bólogatott.  
\- Ki másért? Senki sem olyan fontos nekem, mint te. – és félszegen mosolygott. Gerard is zavarban volt, kezdett összeállni a kép a fejében, hogy Frank egyfajta ajándékként elhozta őt ide, hogy megmutassa ezt is, mint legutóbb gyerekkora lakhelyét. Megtisztelőnek gondolta, hogy Frank részleteket mutat az életéből. Bár ő is viszonozhatná ezt! De nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen hozzá.  
\- Köszönöm, ez igazán nagyon kedves tőled, Frankie.   
\- Azt szeretném, ha megismernél mindent, ami velem kapcsolatos. Még akkor is, ha rémisztő. – tette még hozzá Frank. Gerardnak eszébe jutott a fiú, Berttel való barátsága. Hiába akarta száműzni a gondolatai közül, gyakran töprengett rajta. De nem akarta elrontani az együtt töltött estéjüket ezzel. Nézte, ahogy Frank üdítőt öntött a poharába és elé tolja.   
\- Mutassak valami igazán ijesztőt? – Frank nem várva Gerard feleletére, felállt a fotelből és a szoba másik sarkában lévő szekrényhez lépdelt, ahonnan egy nagyméretű, hosszú dobozt szedett elő. Mire Gerard megkérdezhette volna, mit rejt a fekete tároló, Frank máris kivette a tartalmát. Ami nem volt más, mint egy fegyver. Egy vadászpuska. Az álmélkodás hideg zuhanyként hatott rá. Frank közben visszaült a fotelbe és ölébe húzva, szakértő szemmel vizsgálgatta.   
\- Érdekelnek a fegyverek? – kérdezte Gerard, amint túltette magát a csodálkozásán.  
\- Nem igazán. A nagyapámé volt, aki az apámra hagyta. De apa nem lelkesedett a vadászatért, hála az égnek, mert én sem tudtam volna szórakozásból kioltani ártatlan állatok életét. Mi abban a jó?- elmélkedett Frank félhangosan.  
\- Meg van töltve? – érdeklődött Gerard.  
Frank megrántotta a vállát.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. Akarod, hogy ellenőrizzem, van e benne töltény?  
Gerard nemet jelzett. Zsibbasztó és szürreális jelenet volt, ahogy Frank nézegette a puskát, olyan veszélyesen kevés távolsággal, majdnem a saját testéhez nyomva.   
\- Mit gondolsz, félelmetes?- villant rá Frank elszánt tekintete, de Gerard maga sem tudta meghatározni, milyen érzések keringtek benne a puska láttán.   
\- Nem tudom…  
\- Megnézed közelebbről?  
Gerard elképedt a kérdéstől.  
\- Jó. – végül felkelt a kanapéról és odament a fotel elé, ahol Frank volt. Leült a földre, Frank pedig ügyelve, hogy a csöve egyikük felé se mutasson, átadta neki a fegyvert. Gerard kicsit súlyosnak találta , de nem tudta, hogy ez a felelősség, vagy a félelem tömege volt e. Nem tagadta, reszketés suhant át rajta, ennyire közel még nem került fegyverhez. Náluk otthon sohasem volt ilyesmi. Feszélyezett levegővétel hagyta el az ajkát.  
\- Amikor még együtt éltek, anyát kiborította, hogy fegyver van a házunkban, és hogy egyszer megtalálom ezt a puskát, aztán tragédia lesz a vége, ezért addig veszekedett apával, míg ő kihozta ide, azóta szerintem el is felejtették, hogy itt van. Mellesleg jól áll a kezedben.– Frank le sem vette a szemeit Gerardról.   
Gerard halványan elmosolyodott ezen. Inkább ügyetlennek gondolta, ahogy fogta a kezei között és nem merte jobban megsimítani. Túlságosan tiszteletet parancsoló volt. És magában hordozta a pusztítást.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – hallotta meg ekkor Frank halk hangját.  
Gerard Frank-re pillantott, aki elég határozatlan volt, mint aki nem tudja, feltegye e a kérdését.  
\- Persze. – mondta.   
Frank még egy pillanatot vívódott, majd megszólalt.  
\- Szóval, mikor öngyilkosságon gondolkodtál, és eljutottál addig, hogy megteszed, sosem akartál mondjuk, fegyvert szerezni?   
A kérdés visszavitte Gerardot azokba a fénytelen, alkoholba, halálvágyba elmerülő, ködös, lényeg nélküli napokba. Egyáltalán nem volt jó erre emlékeznie. Amikor a véget tűzte ki célul, azonnal szerette volna, át sem gondolta a lehetséges egyéb módokat, zaklatott volt és szomorú, a második öngyilkossági kísérleténél, pedig ittas is. De a fegyver valójában sohasem szerepelt az elképzeléseiben.  
\- Ahhoz nyúltam, ami elérhető volt. A penge a fürdőszobában, vagy a gyógyszereim az éjjeliszekrényben. – adott választ habozva.  
\- A kórházban az egyik beteg mesélte, hogy milyen volt, mikor egy barátja előtte lett öngyilkos. Az összes részletbe beavatott, és jót nevetett azon, milyen képet vágtam hozzá. Az öngyilkossághoz nagy bátorság kell. És bármilyen formájáról van is szó, mind rettenetes, de szerintem nincs annál rosszabb, mint annyira gyűlölni saját magunkat, hogy fegyvert szorítva a halántékunkhoz, lőni és egy mozdulattal bizarr festményt alkotni a falra a vérünkkel…  
\- Az öngyilkossághoz elkeseredettség és kilátástalanság kell. Nem hiszem, hogy merészség lenne. Mikor magam ellen fordultam, boldogtalan voltam és nagyon zavart, kietlen üresség volt a lelkemben, és zúgó gondolatok. Én csak már nem szerettem volna érezni és átélni semmit.- helyesbített Gerard.   
A gyomra kellemetlenül fájni kezdett, a szíve összefacsarodott, ahogy azok az érzések és emlékek visszatértek. Vér és gyötrődés, keserű pirulák, kórház, vizsgálatok, diagnózisok, magárahagyatottság, a szülei haragja és értetlen kétségbeesése.  
Csüggedt némaság volt a válasz Frank részéről, majd a fiú észbekapott   
\- Látod, milyen ostoba vagyok! Azt mondtam neked a planetáriumban töltött estén, hogy nem szeretném, ha a halálra gondolnál. És éppen én hozom fel a témát. Úgy sajnálom, bocsáss meg! – szabadkozott kedveszegetten.   
\- Nem haragszom, kérdezz nyugodtan. - Gerard bármilyen lélektépő kérdést elviselt és szívesen megválaszolt volna Frank-nek. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy az önromboló cselekedetei után kérdések maradtak. Miért tette? Miért nem más kiutat keresett? Mikor és mi siklott félre, hogy ezt a drasztikus ítélet meghozta? Mennyire gondolta komolyan? Nem csak figyelemre vágyott? Ezeket már feltették a szakemberek és a saját családtagjai is. Vonakodva, de akkor is felelt, Frank-nek pedig akármit megtett volna.   
\- Nem! Ne beszéljünk többet erről!- Frank elvette tőle, a kezei között nyugvó puskát. Elismerően biccentett, ahogy visszahelyezte a dobozba.  
\- Nem aggódtál, hogy esetleg meg van töltve a fegyver és elsül?   
\- Bíztam benned, Frank! – vágta rá Gerard.   
Frank talán más válaszra számított.  
\- Te aztán nem félsz semmitől...  
\- Mindentől félek! Részben azért akartam öngyilkos lenni.- tiltakozott Gerard, mert nem akarta, hogy Frank hősiesnek, vagy bevállalósnak tartsa, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem volt az.   
Felállt és Frank-hez sétált. A fiú egy másodpercet sem várva, magához húzta és átölelte. Gerard együttérzést látott rajta.  
\- Istenem! Én is féltem! Egész életemben! Feleslegesnek és hasznavehetetlennek éreztem magam. Magányos voltam. A létezés feladta a leckét. Aztán jöttél te, mint elérhetetlen álom, amiről még most is nehezen hiszem, hogy teljesült. Ennél nagyobb ajándék nincs! Itt vagyunk egymásnak! És akármilyen valóságon túli, nincs ennél nagyszerűbb! – az arca komolyságot sugárzott és rendíthetetlenséget.   
Gerard elveszett Frank szoros, ölelésében. A karjai között mindent elbíró szeretetet érzett. És azt, hogy ha Frank-el lehet, lecsillapodik az összes kétely a szívében.  
*****  
Valamivel később, a nyaraló konyhájában voltak. Itt ültek le és kezdtek beszélgetni, miután Frank megmutatta a ház többi részét, a két hálószobát, a fürdőt, a hátsó kertet. Gerard örömmel vette tudomásul, ahogy Frank elmesélte, édesanyja régebben milyen odafigyeléssel ültetett konyhakerti növényeket a kertbe. Ez a nagymamáját idézte fel.  
\- Nem vagy éhes? Szólj, ha ennél valamit. Főzni nem nagyon tudok, de majd felbontok pár konzervet. – Frank az asztalra halmozott, kör alakú dobozokra nézett, átolvasva, melyik milyen ételt rejt.  
\- Köszönöm, nem vagyok éhes. – Gerard megmosolyogta, ahogy Frank mindenáron kedveskedni akart neki.  
\- Akkor készíthetek kávét…- ötletelt tovább Frank.  
Gerardnak jól esett volna egy csészével, de Dr. Reid letiltotta róla még a pszichiátrián, így a kórházi tartózkodása óta nem kávézott.  
\- Nem ihatok kávét. – sajnálkozott.  
Pedig kíváncsi lett volna Frank kávéjának az ízére. Ennél jobban már csak Frank csókja érdekelte. Amióta a kis konyhában ültek, kínozta a vágy iránta. Rá akarta nyomni a száját Frank ajkára, érezni a nyelvét, ahogy az ő nyelvéhez csúszik, a testét a saját testéhez szorítani. Simogatni akarta Frank haját, és tetoválásokkal borított bőrét, hallani szerette volna a sóhajait és nyögései hangját. Ahogy ezek a sóvárgással és szenvedéllyel túlfűtött gondolatok átjárták, az arca máris izzópiros lett és kilelte a hideg, a férfiassága keménnyé vált. De akárhogy epekedett, túlzott félénksége miatt, nem volt mersze megtenni az első lépést.  
Frank tétován nézett rá.  
\- Itt maradsz velem éjszakára?- kérdezte reménykedve.  
Gerard nem készült erre, nem is említette anyjának, hogy egész éjjelre kimaradna, nem akarta apja haragját újból kivívni, de náluk már este tizenegy óra után többnyire mindenki alszik, így remélte, hogy talán észre sem veszik, ha csak hajnalban ér haza. Most nem akart előre, a lehetséges következményeken szorongani.  
\- Ha szeretnéd, igen. – mosolyodott el.  
\- Nagyon boldoggá tennél vele! – és Frank, hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, áthajolt az asztal felett és szájon csókolta a meglepett Gerardot. Nem is volt ez igazi csók, egyrészt a fura testhelyzetük miatt, másrészt a konzervek előttük lévő tornya útjukat állta, de Gerardnak ez is elég volt, hogy a benne lángoló tűz, tovább terjedjen. Szíve felgyorsult és megizzadt homloka. Szomjasan tapadt Frank szájára. Keservesen felnyögött, mert Frank ajkai éppen csak, hogy súrolták az ő ajkát. A konzervek hangos zörgéssel gurultak szét az asztalon. De a lárma nem zavarta őket. Frank megkerülte az asztalt és most már egészen ott volt Gerard előtt, aki felállt a székből, így akadály nélkül tudták csókolni egymást. Frank nem vesztegette az idejét, nyelve türelmetlenül merült el Gerard szájában és zihálva vonta ölelésébe.   
\- Akarlak…- suttogta, ahogy egy kis időre szétvált a szájuk. Gerard érezte, hogy Frank mennyire reszket. Az ajka felett verítékcseppek ragyogtak és ugyanolyan, vakító, idegen szikrák jelentek meg a szemeiben, mint amiket a fiú apjának a házában tett látogatásakor tapaszalt.   
Gerard perzselőnek érezte a levegőt a tüdejében, a gyomra ugrott egyet, a gerincén végigfutott a forróság, ahogy Frank szavait realizálta a láztól ködös gondolatain át.   
Frank egy szó nélkül indult el a konyha szomszédságában lévő szobába, Gerard remegve ment utána, a vágyakozás és a félelem keveredett össze benne, de nem mondott ellent, akárhová követte volna Frank-et. A világ végére is.   
Az aprócska, félhomályos szobában kevés volt a bútor. Csak egy ágy, éjjeliszekrény és néhány családi ereklyékkel felékesített polc. Az ablakokon elhúzott függönyök. A levegő itt valamivel hűvösebb volt, de Gerard nem igazán fázott, mert az elmúlt percek tűzforróvá tették kívül és belül.  
Frank elkezdte lehúzni magáról a pulóvert és a pólót. Gerard szaporán dobogó szívvel és elszorult, kiszáradt torokkal nézte, ahogy a szürkületben, szinte világít a fehérsége. Csak a színes tetoválások mintái ütöttek el a fakóságtól. Könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, mikor meglátta Frank mellkasánál a remény feliratot tetoválva. Frank teste sokkal gyönyörűbb volt, mint azt valaha el tudta képzelni. Gerard ágyéka nagyot dobbant a felkavaró látványtól.   
Frank észrevette Gerard tekintetét, ami zavarba is ejtette. Úgy tűnt, nincs tisztában azzal, Gerard mit gondol róla. Suta mosoly játszott az arcán és a félelmet ő sem tagadhatta volna le.   
\- Ugye te is akarsz engem?  
A kérdése kicsit kétségbeesetten csengett.  
\- Akarlak!- Gerard csak ennyit bírt mondani és hagyta, hogy Frank az ágyra húzza. Az ágy belenyugvóan nyikordult, a takaró anyaga jéghideg volt. Gerard szemei felpattantak, majd újra lecsukódtak, ahogy Frank ismét megcsókolta, mélyen és szinte kínzóan. Gerard úgy érezte, a Frank szájában lévő karika, belevésődött az ő ajkába, fájt, de akkor is akarta még, mert sohasem kaphatott eleget Frank csókjából. Szédülés vette hatalma alá, és tehetetlenül kapkodta a levegőt, ahogy Frank meleg tenyere finoman bejárta a hátát, végigfutott a nyakán és beletúrt a hajába, majd az arcát simogatta. Ő is megérintette Frank-et. De csak óvatosan, mert még mindig nagyon törékenynek tartotta. Frank bőre puha és nyirkos volt, ahogy az ujjait végighúzta a gerincén és egy hirtelen mozdulattal eljutott a hasáig. Alig ért hozzá, de Frank összerezdült és élesen felnyögött. Kezeivel még jobban átölelte őt és csípőjét váratlanul Gerardnak nyomta. Kőkemény volt a férfiassága. Pont olyan, amilyen Gerardnak. Egyszerre sóhajtottak fel és Gerard csak Frank meleg lélegzetvételét érezte a nyakán, majd ugyanott, Frank csókjait és a nyelvét, ami végigsiklott az ő izzadtságtól sós bőrén. A hideg járta át és az erőtlenség. Amit a fiú tett vele, attól összetört, darabokra hullott minden gondolata és csak sóhajtozta Frank nevét.   
\- Levehetem a ruhádat? - Frank nedves ajka megállt a ruhája szegélyénél. Gerard szemérmesen pillantott rá. Frank lenne az első, aki felnőttként, teljesen meztelenül fogja látni. Mindig is szégyellős volt, az iskolai zaklatások és a kevés önbizalma miatt, jobb szerette elrejteni a testét, de most tudta, hogy nem visszakozhat.   
\- Előttem nincs mit szégyellned! Te is látsz most így engem, pedig sápadt vagyok és vézna, de mindez nem érdekel, mert előtted nincs semmi, amit rejtegetni akarok. - bizonygatta Frank és bátorítóan elmosolyodott.  
Gerard beleegyezően és torkába felugró szívvel figyelte, ahogy Frank reszkető kezekkel húzta le a pulóvere cipzárját, a tekintete elhomályosult. Mikor a pulóver a földre került, Frank Gerard pólója után nyúlt és kibújtatta belőle.   
\- Szép vagy és hibátlan! – mondta vágytól elrekedt hangon miután nem is titkolva, alaposan végignézett Gerardon. Szemei minden centimétert megnéztek, már-már zavarba ejtően. Frank megcsókolta, majd ajkai a nyakára, onnan pedig a mellkasára vándoroltak, amitől Gerard megdöbbent nyögéseknek ható hangokat hallatott. Frank nyelve vékony, nyálas csíkot húzott a mellkasától a hasáig, egészen a nadrágja vonaláig. És Gerard csak megrökönyödve, szaporán lélegezve nézte ezt, ujjai belesüllyedtek Frank selymes hajába.   
\- Veled akarok lenni, Gerard! – suttogott Frank, miközben kigombolta a nadrágját, a keze hideg volt, a mozdulatai gyakorlatlanok, de odaadással, szeretettel átitatottak. Ez annyira új volt Gerardnak, nem volt hozzászokva, alig kapott levegőt az idegességtől, az arca nagyon lángolt. Úgy érezte, sok-sok másodperc vonult el felettük, míg a gombok és a cipzár engedelmeskedtek és felfedték Frank előtt, egyértelmű izgatottságát. Gerardban még mindig a szégyenkezés munkálkodott. De a vágyakozását nem tudta volna letagadni, Frank érintései, szavai, állandóan hatással voltak rá, még akkor is, ha Gerard csak rágondolt az alagsori magányában. De most hogy itt volt vele és a tudat, hogy megtörténhet, ezer fokon égették teste minden pontját.   
\- Én vagyok a legszerencsésebb ember a földön, amiért veled lehetek.- mondta Frank és újra megcsókolta Gerardot.  
\- Nem tudod, mit jelentesz nekem.- tette még hozzá lihegve, ahogy ajkuk, nyelvük elvált egymástól.  
\- Mindent! – mondta még, aztán újból összeolvadtak a csókban. Gerard csípője önkéntelenül is megmozdult és Frank ágyékéhoz nyomódott, aki ugyanúgy kezdett hangosabban nyögdécselni és kontrollálatlanabb hangokat kiadni.   
\- Nekem is sokat jelentesz, Frank. Az egész világot.- mondta ki akadozó levegővel, Frank megcsókolta a homlokát és Gerard nem látta, de úgy gondolta, biztosan elmosolyodik.  
Gerard szeretett volna mondani ennél még többet, ami bemutatja összekavarodott lelkének szilánkjait, a káoszt, ahol egyetlen stabil pont, Frank.   
Frank, aki visszahozta a sötétségből és a mélyből, és akinek annyi mindent köszönhet. De a szavak a fejében csak visszhangoztak, keringtek, kimondatlanul. A szédülése kezdett visszatérni és nem tudta befolyásolni a cselekedeteit. A szemei előtt összemosódott a kép, csak azt látta halványan, hogy Frank a saját nadrágjához nyúl és kikapcsolja a gombokat, és a ruhadarabot lehúzza magáról, majd a teste megint az övéhez feszül.   
\- Gerard…- hallotta, hogy Frank a nevét mondja, de beszéd helyett Gerard, csak nyögdécselni tudott. Érezte vére rettentően gyors száguldását, és ahogy Frank még lejjebb húzza a nadrágját. Újból megpillantotta Frank tetoválásának kék tintáját, kicsit lentebb a halovány bőr és sötét szőr ötvözetét, majd a férfiasságát. Annyira szépnek találta a fiút, de ezt is csak egy lázas sóhajokkal tudta lereagálni.  
\- Gerard…  
Óvó karok vették körbe, simogatásokat cirógatták az arcát, nyakát. Forró sóhajok levegője hevítette verítékes bőrét, Frank ajka érintette az ő ajkát finoman. Megmagyarázhatatlan volt, Frank-et ennyire közel tudni magához.  
\- Gerard…  
Aztán a kötelék hirtelen megszakadt. A tébolyító, mind gyorsabbá váló ütem, amit egymáshoz préselődő ruhátlan ágyékuk diktált, egyszercsak megfagyott, mozdulatlan lett. Gerard nem tudta, mi történt, az ölelések sem voltak már körülötte, a saját szívverésén túl, csak Frank ijedt, reménytelen, hitetlenkedő pihegését hallotta.  
\- Én…annyira sajnálom…   
Gerard ekkor észlelte, hogy a kőkemény érzet Frank irányából megszűnt. Csak a bőrük ragadt egymáshoz verítékben úszva. És a pillanatok súlytalanságára ráomlottak a realitás töredékei.  
\- Semmi baj!- mondta Gerard levegő után kapkodva és a karjaiba akarta zárni Frank-et, de ő felugrott az ágyról és gyorsan magára rángatta a térdénél lévő nadrágját, majd a földre hajított pólóját. Vibrált mindene a zaklatottságtól és kerülte Gerard tekintetét.  
\- De, szerintem rohadt nagy baj van, a francba is! – szitkozódott, felvette a cipőjét és kiviharzott a szobából, majd a házból is, mert Gerard fülét megütötte a bejárati ajtó erélyes csukódása.   
Gerard nem tudta, mi lenne a helyes, a fiú után menni, vagy hagyni, hogy egyedül legyen. Fogalma sem volt mit kell tenni ilyen szituációban, azt sem teljesen fogta fel, mi történhetett, hiszen pár másodperccel ezelőtt még önfeledten és az izgalom legteljesebb fokán szálltak. Talán ő rontott el valamit? A kezdeti félénksége volt zavaró? Vagy a ruhátlansága? Túl hangos volt? Vagy nem csókolt jól? Gerardnak ennyi is elég volt, hogy az ő vágyát is átvegye az önmarcangolás. Összeszedte a ruháit, felöltözött és kiment az udvarra.   
A fiú mindössze néhány méterre a háztól állt, egy kerti lámpás alatt és cigarettázott.   
\- Istenem, meg fogsz fázni. – szörnyedt el Gerard.   
Frank nem vett fel kabátot, egy pólóban vacogott a novemberi éjszakában.  
\- Mintha számítana…-Frank csak dacosan rázta a fejét.  
\- Számít. – vágta rá Gerard.  
Frank vállat vont, majd Gerard elé tolta a cigarettás dobozt.  
\- Gyújts rá! – ajánlotta egykedvűen.  
Gerard sohasem dohányzott rendszeresen. Mikey-nak gyerekkorában asztmája volt, és egy-egy asztmás roham nagyon meg tudta rémiszteni az egész családot, ezért hát az apja is leszokott a dohányzásról, még mikor Mikey egész kicsi volt. Persze a középiskolában, mind Mikey, mind Gerard kipróbálták a cigarettát, sőt Mikey három kerek hónapig a zsebpénzéből vásárolta is, amin aztán megosztozott Gerard-al. Egy időben minden éjszakai italozásuk közben elszívtak pár szálat. De aztán Mikey fulladni kezdett, Gerard féltette és rábeszélte, hogy inkább hagyjon fel ezzel a szokással és természetesen ő sem szívott több cigarettát.  
Azóta sem érzett késztetést, most viszont kivett egy szálat és a szájába tette. Frank pedig meggyújtotta az öngyújtójával. A füst maróan áramlott végig a légcsövén, köhögött is tőle az első slukkok után. Frank bámult rá és könnyesen csillogott a szeme.   
\- Ne haragudj rám Gerard. – kérte halkan.  
\- Dehogyis haragszom! Az én hibám, azt hiszem, ügyetlen vagyok még. – mentegetőzött Gerard.  
\- Tévedsz! Én szúrtam el…Ugyanaz történt, mint Jamia-val. Lefagytam, vagy tudom is én. Pedig azt hittem, többször nem fordul majd elő!– dünnyögte Frank kiábrándultan.   
\- A gyógyszer, amit szedek, hasonló mellékhatásokat produkál néha nálam is. – Gerard igyekezett lelket önteni Frank-be és megosztotta a tapasztalatát, de nem ért vele semmit.   
\- De nekem nincs gyógyszerem, ami ezt váltaná ki. Valami gond viszont nyilvánvalóan van. – fújta ki a cigarettája füstjét.   
\- A testünk olykor cserben hagy minket. Ne vádold magad. – mondta Gerard, de Frank-et nem volt könnyű meggyőzni, csak csóválta a fejét felháborodva.  
\- Francba, Gerard! Pedig én vagyok a hibás! Mondatokkal, jelzőkkel nem lehet kifejezni, mit érzek irántad! Tettekkel meg nem tudom megmutatni. Ezek szerint. – sóhajtott fel, aztán eloltotta a cigarettát. Gerard elpirult szavaitól, de nem válaszolhatott, mert Frank letörten megindult a ház felé. Mire Gerard is elszívta a cigarettáját és beért, Frank már pulóverbe felöltözve rendezkedett. Az asztalról lekerültek az üdítős palackok, a konzerveket is visszatette a szekrénybe.  
\- Máris megyünk?- Gerard lecövekelt a küszöbön.  
\- Igen, összepakolok és hazaviszlek. – válaszolta kedvetlenül Frank, aztán halk szavakkal káromkodott, mert az egyik szekrényajtó nehezen záródott.  
\- Nem alszunk itt?   
Frank nagy szemeket meresztett Gerard kérdésére. Még a kezében lévő poharak is megálltak félúton a szekrény irányába.  
\- Azt akarod, hogy töltsük itt az éjszakát?   
\- Ha még szeretnéd.   
Frank némán és csodálkozva bólogatott Gerard döntésén. De nem látszott öröm rajta, inkább csak beleegyezett, közben a sírás fojtogatta. Önmaga iránt táplált dühében, konokul összeszorította a száját és eltűnt a szobában. Gerard levette a kabátot magáról és mire a szobába ért, Frank már feküdt az éjszakai sötétségben. Az összes ruhája rajta volt és be is takarózott. Gerard kibújt a cipőjéből Frank mellé feküdt. A karjuk összeért és nézték a plafont. Frank közönyösséget színlelt, de Gerard tudta, hogy kegyetlen képzetek emésztik. Szeretett volna megnyugtatást adni számára, anélkül hogy felidegesíti, ezért remélve, hogy Frank nem utasítja el, ujjait a fiú kezére csúsztatta.   
\- Egy kudarc vagyok. - Frank még mindig felfelé bámult, de azonnal viszonozta Gerard kezdeményezését. Gerard szívéről, ettől mintha kövek estek volna le ettől.   
\- Ez nem igaz! – szólt közbe, Frank felé fordulva.  
A fiú végre valahára, lopva ugyan, de ránézett. Gerard csak a szemeit látta, ahogy izzanak a sötétbe burkolt helyiségben.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy történhetett! Mikor ébren töltött óráim száz százalékában erről álmodoztam. Hogy a karjaimban tartalak!   
\- Kérlek, légy türelmes magadhoz! – bíztatta Gerard, de látta, hogy Frank-nek nem tud kellő okot adni a továbblépéshez, ez őt is elszomorította. Frank szkeptikus arckifejezéssel szegezte szemeit újfent a plafon irányába. Majd vett egy rezignált mély levegőt  
\- Oké, szerintem aludjunk.   
Gerard bólintott.  
\- Rendben Frank. Jó éjt. És szeretlek.   
Eléggé izgult, mert eredetileg nem így tervezte ezt a vallomást, de most ki kellett mondania. Már amúgy is tervezte egy ideje, hogy ezt Frank-el is tudassa. Szavai visszavonhatatlanul csengtek a szoba falai között.   
Frank dermedten pillantott rá, ujjai még mindig Gerard ujjaira voltak kulcsolva.   
\- Szeretsz? Ennek ellenére is? – a légzése felgyorsult. Mintha nem hitte volna el a hallottakat. Gerard szerette volna látni az arcát, de az éjszaka adta feketeség megakadályozta ebben.  
\- Semmi nem változott, Frank. Szeretlek. És jó lenne, ha te is szeretnél!   
Gerard csak erre vágyott, hogy megtudja, a másik mit érez iránta. A Frank-el való ismeretsége korántsem volt szokványos, így nem volt biztos semmiben. Csak a saját érzéseire támaszkodott és azok megingathatatlanul sziklaszilárdak voltak.   
\- Hiszen én is szeretlek! Az első pillanattól, ahogy megláttalak. A legjobb dolog vagy, amit valaha az utamba sodort a sors! Szeretlek, Gerard! És kívánlak, úgy hogy már fáj! Fáj, minden létező módon, ahogy csak fájhat!  
Frank a sírással küzdött, ettől Gerard szemeit is ellepték a könnyek. Megölelte Frank-et, aki hálásan nyomta könnytől nedves arcát Gerard vállának.   
\- Szükségem van rád. – suttogott.  
\- Itt vagyok. – bizonygatta Gerard és Frank arcához nyúlva, letörölte az ott lévő, félig már felszáradt könnyeket. Bár nagyon örült annak, hogy az érzelmei életében először viszonzásra találtak, átérezte Frank őrlődését. Ez bánattal töltötte el, ugyanakkor erővel is felvértezte a szívét, hogy mindenben Frank mellett álljon, amiben csak tud.  
A szerelem mérhetetlen erejével.


	21. Sleep

Frank hajnalban vitte haza Gerardot. A Newarkba vezető autóúton mindketten csendesek voltak, és kicsit talán álmosak is, mert éjjel alig aludtak. Gerard szinte egy órát sem pihent. Csak feküdt és Frank-et nézte, újra meg újra belefeledkezve a szépségébe, hallgatva a lélegzetét és érezve a hajának illatát. Örökké így tudott volna vele maradni, gondolatok nélkül, figyelve és őrizve az álmát. De az éjszaka eltelt és a pirkadat véget vetett a kettejük közös pillanatainak. A meghitt momentumokat felváltották a Gerard számára sem ismeretlen, hétköznap reggeli mozdulatok, öltözködés, pakolás, a kávé illata, ahogy Frank álomittasan ült a csésze felett, a cigaretta füstje, az autó motorjának zaja, a város feltűnő fényei.  
Az utca elején vettek búcsút egymástól és elhangzottak az éjszaka először kimondott szavak. Gerard megvárta, míg Frank autója elhajt, aztán ráérős léptekkel ballagott haza. A ház még teljes nyugalommal fogadta, ahogy óvatosan benyitott, a fogasra rakta a kabátját, majd a nappaliba lépett. Az ott ketyegő óra hajnali hatot mutatott. A szülei és öccse szobájának ajtaja zárva volt. Nem akart lármát csapni, amilyen halkan csak tudott, úgy nyitott slisszolt be a fürdőszobába. A villanykapcsolóhoz nyúlt, felkattintotta. A vízcsap felett üzemelő fali lámpa durván világított a szemeibe. Levette magáról a pulóverét, amin érezni lehetett a cigarettafüstöt, beletemette az arcát és elsodorták az emlékek. Ennél jobban már csak akkor ragadta el múltidézés, mikor a pulóvert a szennyes tartó kosárba rakva, a tükör felé pillantva, észrevette a nyakán lévő kisméretű, haragoslila foltot. Zavar és szívdobogás fogta el, ahogy a tükörben csodálkozva pislogott a foltra, amiből még egyet talált, valamivel lejjebb, a kulcscsontján. A látvány teljesen meglepte Gerardot, egyáltalán nem érzékelte, hogy Frank erősebben megharapta volna, de persze nem is emlékezett pontosan mindenre, a lángoló izgatottsága miatt. Ami most is életre kelt a testében, ahogy a foltokat felfedezte és eszébe juttatta Frank érintését, csókját, ölelését.  
\- Frank…- nyomta a homlokát a jéghideg csempének, a sóhaja visszhangozott a fürdőszobában és kimerülten lecsukódtak a szemei. Ám ekkor zörgéseket vélt felfedezni kintről, a napi rutin kezdetét, ajtók nyitódását, beszélgetéseket, a konyhai csap csobogását, kávéscsészék csörrenését, ahogy az asztalra kerülnek. És nyílt a fürdőszoba ajtaja is, ahol Mikey állt az éjszaka viselt pólójában és csíkos pizsamanadrágjában, rendezetlen hajjal.  
\- Hello. Te itt? És ez az, aminek látom? – vigyorgott, ahogy szemeit nyílegyenesen Gerard nyakára szegezte.  
\- Szia Mikey.- Gerard csak ennyit tudott mondani és elvörösödött, egyik kezét akaratlanul is a nyakára csúsztatva.  
\- Már fel is keltél, Gerard?- jelent meg Donna is, még hálóingben és köntösben.  
\- Szerintem le sem feküdt. Legalábbis itthon biztosan nem. – nevetgélt Mikey.  
\- Nahát, ez igaz, kisfiam? – Donna nem tudta eltitkolni örömteli, huncut mosolyát, Gerard válaszadás helyett, gyorsan kisietett mellettük a fürdőszobából és egyenesen a kávéillat felhőjében úszó nappaliba ment. A kanapén talált egy kockás inget, amit magára kapott, mert úgy érezte, a fehér bőrén rikító sötét színű pecsét csak újabb ok lehet a családja kínos faggatózására. És ő mindenáron az alagsorba akart menekülni ez elől. A szíve vadul rohant, a víz is kiverte, a szája kiszáradt és kezdett rajta eluralkodni a pánik.  
\- Gerard, várj egy percet! - Donald, kezében egy bögre gőzölgő kávéval, somolyogva közelített felé. Gerard így kénytelen volt megtorpanni. Megdöbbent, mert évek óta nem tapasztalta, hogy a férfi ilyen arckifejezésekkel nézett rá. Ha apjáról volt szó, Gerardnak az egyet jelentett a megvetéssel, csalódással és elégedetlenséggel, amit a férfi iránta táplált és ki is fejezett. Ez a mostani, mondhatni, baráti ábrázat teljesen új volt.  
\- Beavathatnál minket, ki is az a rejtélyes lány?- érdeklődött nyájasan, miközben lassan kavargatta a kávéját egy kiskanállal.   
\- Ne haragudj, de nem tudtam titkolni apád és Mikey előtt. Annyira boldog vagyok! – magyarázta kissé pironkodva az anyja. Gerard gondolhatta volna, hogy édesanyja a történtek feletti örömében nem fogja betartani az ígéretét. Nem neheztelt rá, valahol meg is értette, Donna úgy hitte, most olyan dolgok részese lesz, amik más fiatalokkal is megesnek és egyszer az életben nem kell szembesülnie a fia furcsaságával, nem kell szégyenkeznie és lehajtott fejjel járnia.  
\- Szóval…- apja kíváncsian felhúzta a szemöldökét.   
Most már mindhárman ott voltak a közelében, fürkészően, fejleményekre várva. Tulajdonképpen örülnie kellett volna, hogy törődnek vele és biztos így is érzett volna, ha az igazat mondhatja. Egy Frank nevű, barna hajú, csillogó, barna szemű, törékeny, alacsony, húsz éves belleville-i fiúról, aki az egyik helyi kórházban dolgozik, mint segédápoló, mellette érettségire készül levelező kurzuson. És van egy gitárja, amit testvéreként szeret. És van számos izgalmas tetoválása. A szülei elváltak, az édesapja pedig jelenleg beteg. Gerard úgy vélte hosszú perceken keresztül tudott volna beszélni Frank-ről. De csak róla. Egy hamis kép váratlan összerakása a fejében már nehezebb volt, rosszul tudott valótlant állítani, mert ritkán csinálta. Elena azt tanította neki mindig, hogy az igazat mondja.  
\- Mit szeretnétek tudni? – kérdezte bizonytalan hangon.  
\- Természetesen mindent!- felelte öccse, de anyja konkrét kérdéssel jött elő.  
\- Hogy hívják a barátnődet?  
Gerardban megfagyott a levegő és leblokkolt. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy kivégző osztag előtt. Nem akarta látni a tekintetüket, mert gyűlölte magát, hogy hazudozni kényszerült nekik.  
\- Lisa. – ejtette végül ki az első eszébe jutó női keresztnevet.  
Apja és anyja sokat sejtetően összenéztek.  
\- Oh, nagyon szép neve van. És hol találkoztatok?- érkezett az újabb kérdés ismételten az édesanyjától.  
\- A plázában. – vágta rá remegő hangon Gerard és elborította az izzadtság. Nem tudta eldönteni, a családtagjai elhiszik e, amit mondott. Mikey-ban már most nem volt bizonyos, a fiún látszott némi hitetlenkedés. De anyját talán meggyőzte, mert Donna rendkívül akarta, hogy legyen végre egy barátnője. És az apja is hitt abban, amit hallott.  
\- Ott dolgozik? – kérdezte a férfi.  
Gerard vett egy nagy levegőt.  
\- A képregény üzletben vásárolt. Én segítettem neki, elkezdtünk beszélgetni és megadta a számát.   
A szavak, mondatok idegennek hatottak, ahogy gépiesen sorolta, mintha betanulta volna, miközben a szíve a torkában dobogott és eléggé szédült is. Csak el akart bújni az alagsorba, a rá záporozó kérdések elől.  
\- Nahát, milyen aranyos! – Donna kislányosan kuncogott.  
\- Szóval megadta a számát, te felhívtad és így kezdődött?- hörpintette ki az utolsó korty kávéját az apja.  
Gerard rezzenéstelenül helyeselt.  
\- Igen, így volt.  
\- Meg kell mondjam, az elején nem tetszett, hogy a plázában kaptál munkát, mikor sokkal jobb helyeken is lehetnél. De most már nem tartom olyan mihaszna dolognak ezt a képregény boltot, hiszen itt találtál rá a barátnődre. Nem sietted el, de jobb későn, mint soha. Csak így tovább!- Donald megveregette Gerard vállát és visszaballagott a konyhába, hogy elolvassa a reggeli újságját. Anyja arca is sugárzott.  
\- Sok boldogságot és ne feledd, itt bármikor szívesen látjuk Lisa-t! – lelkendezett és a hálószobába vonult elkészülni az aznapi munkára.  
Mikey azonban még ott maradt és zavaróan mustrálgatta Gerardot.  
\- Ha valaki egy hónapja azt mondja, lesz egy barátnőd, biztos nem hiszem el. És tessék, most ez megtörtént…Gratulálok…  
Gerardnak fájt a tüdeje, mert szinte fuldoklott a hazug állításaitól, a szánalmas, kitalált meséjéről, amit mindenkivel igyekezett elhitetni. Aljasnak érezte magát.  
\- Köszönöm. - tompán biccentett és legszívesebben elrohant volna, Mikey kétértelmű megjegyzései elől, az alagsor sötét nyugalmába.   
\- De miért hagytad, hogy szétharapja a nyakadat? Én nem engedtem, mikor Alicia ezt akarta velem tenni. Ez olyan, mintha megjelölne, hogy a kizárólagos tulajdona vagy. – csóválta a fejét Mikey.  
Gerard nem tudott erre mit reagálni. Fogalma sem volt, mikor kerültek a foltok rá, de ha tudomása is lett volna róla, biztos nem kéri meg Frank-et, hogy ne csinálja. Már attól is reszketni kezdett és nagyon izgatott lett, ha arra gondolt, Frank ajka hogyan tapadt szomjasan a nyakára és hogyan harapta meg olyan erővel, hogy ezek a sötétlila, zúzódásszerű jelek maradjanak utána.   
\- Már lefeküdtetek egymással, ugye? – érdeklődött Mikey.  
Gerard torkából halk nyögés tört elő, öccse feltételezésétől.  
\- Nem! – tiltakozott elgyengülten és piros arccal.  
\- Helyes, a lányok nem szeretnek ajtóstól a házba rontani és azt sem díjazzák, ha a fiú akar rögtön szexet. Higgy nekem.  
\- Értem.- Gerard nem akarta, hogy így legyen, de mintha az arcára lett volna neonbetűkkel írva, hogy megvezeti a szeretteit. Mindenesetre, nem akart már többet megszólalni, mert félt, a végén félretéve mindent, zokogva öleli át testvérét és árulja el a titkát. Talán ezt kellett volna tennie. Csakhogy ehhez nem volt elég ereje.  
\- Előbb ismerjétek meg egymást, vidd el a parkba és tudd meg mit szeret, vegyél neki ajándékokat.   
Gerard mélán hallgatta öccse párkapcsolati tanácsait, amik alapján arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy Mikey figyelmes és udvarias volt Alicia-val. Gerard nem is tudta, miért szakítottak.   
Mikey sosem mesélte el, ő pedig félt faggatni erről.  
\- Te is ilyen jó voltál Alicia-hoz? – kérdezte és látta testvére arcán a fájó emlékezés fellegeit.  
Mikey flegmán megvonta a vállát.  
\- Szerintem ez nem jóság. Ez az alap. A férfiak hajlamosak csak potenciális szexpartnert látni a nőben, sokszor tisztelet nélkül.   
Gerard a homlokát ráncolta és elámult Mikey érettségén a témát illetően.  
\- Akkor mi történt?  
Mikey felsóhajtott.  
\- Alicia-nak éppen nem erre volt szüksége és talált magának mást, aki szórakoztatóbb. Bob szerint azért, mert egy felszínes tyúk.  
\- Sajnálom!- mondta Gerard szomorúan.  
Mikey-ra ráfért volna a boldogság, főleg hogy látszott rajta, még korán sincs túl ezen a szakításon. A keserédes mosolya ezt hűen tükrözte.   
\- Ez van. Azért remélem neked több szerencséd lesz. Most megyek, megcsinálom még a leckémet, amit tegnap elfelejtettem. – váltott gyorsan témát Mikey és szemében ellentmondásos, könnyekre hasonlító csillanásokkal, lépkedett a szobájába. Ott hagyva Gerardot, aki kitalált története vádló tömege alatt sétált le az alagsor lépcsőin. Nem is kapcsolta fel a villanyt, nem volt szüksége világosságra, csak levette a cipőjét és lefeküdt az ágyába. De a csend, ami közrefogta a szobát, nem tartott sokáig.   
\- Biztos, hogy most jól döntöttél?  
Hallotta meg ekkor nagymamáját, ami mindig boldoggá tette, de most szívet tépően bánatosan csengett.   
\- Nagymama! Annyiszor szerettem volna, hogy velem legyél, de az elmúlt napokban nem jöttél! – nézett fel örömmel Gerard.   
Vékony fényoszlop suhant át a szobán és Elena ült az ágy végében, a fejét ingatva.  
\- Tényleg ez volt a helyes irány, Gerard?  
A hangját a letargia színezte át. És igaza volt. Gerard érezte a könnyeket a szemébe gyűlni, az arcát elkeseredve a párnájába temette.   
\- Persze, hogy nem! Apa, anya, Mikey, vagy épp Frank nem érdemlik ezt. És te sem! Te, aki az őszinteségre tanítottál! – Gerard nagyon szégyellte magát, hogy mindenkit hazug illúziókba ringatott.  
\- Tudom, hogy jót akartál nekik, de te ennél okosabb fiú vagy! – mondta Elena, de Gerard azonnal közbevágott.  
\- Ne mondd ezt! Szörnyen ostoba és hitvány vagyok! És csak összekavarok mindent. Az igazság biztos bonyolultabb, de jobb irány lett volna. Most teljesen rossz felé tartok és úgy érzem, kezdek eltévedni.  
\- Akármit csinálsz, te az unokám vagy és melletted állok! De ne lépj téves ösvényekre, minél járatlanabb, őszintétlenebb helyeken bolyongasz, annál nehezebben találsz vissza.   
\- Szeretlek nagymama és köszönöm, hogy nem hagysz el!- nézett fel hálásan Gerard és Elena óvó simogatása, enyhe szellőként futott végig könnyektől maszatos arcán, majd megnyugtató, halvány ragyogással borított alakja elkezdett szertefoszlani.  
\- Sohasem foglak. Csak kövesd a helyes utat! A szívedbe van írva.  
*****  
Szia Gerard! Remélem, hogy emlékszel még rám. Lindsey vagyok.

Gerard elképedve pislogott a számítógép monitorán villódzó betűkre. Sosem hitte volna, a lány még valaha írni fog neki, ő pedig nem mert, mert ahogy a plázában ott hagyta, arra nem volt mentség. Ezért is telepedett rá a döbbenet, mikor Lindsey sorait olvasta. Nem sokat hezitált, eltette a keze ügyében lévő rajzlapot és írni kezdett Lindsey-nek.

Szia Lindsey! Persze, hogy emlékszem! És örülök, hogy írtál. Én is szerettem volna, de nem volt elég bátorságom hozzá. Ne haragudj! És azért is bocsánatot kérek, amiért a bevásárlóközpontban olyan hirtelen ott hagytalak.

Ugyan, semmi baj! Elhiszem, hogy zaklatott voltál, amiért Elena néni házát megvették. Sok emlék kötött oda és imádtál ott lenni, természetes, hogy rosszul érintett.   
Lindsey elnéző volt és ez Gerardot megnyugtatta.

Igen, ez így van, nehezen váltam meg Somerdale-től, olykor úgy érzem, még nem is sikerült teljesen. Köszönöm szépen, amiért megértesz, Lindsey.   
Gerard úgy vélte, meg sem érdemli a lány kedvességét.

Még szép, hogy megértelek! Kemény időkön vagy túl. Csak kár, hogy megszakadt köztünk a kapcsolat. Azért remélem, jól vagy.   
Írta Lindsey.

Igen, velem minden rendben. És veled?  
Kérdezte Gerard. Érdekelte, mi történt a lánnyal, mióta nem beszéltek.

Oh, hát én is remekül vagyok! Alig várom a költözés napját! De addig sem unatkozom. Készülök az érettségire és azon kívül is hasznosan töltöm az időmet, mert sokat vagyok a fiúmmal, Dave-el.  
Árulta el Lindsey.

Gerardot meglepte a hír, de őszintén örült, mert Lindsey megérdemelte, hogy boldog lehessen.  
Ez nagyszerű hír, Lindsey!

Igen, Dave rendes fiú. Tavaly költöztek ide a családjával Cherry Hill-ből, és mivel ő is most érettségizik, tudunk együtt készülni. És ami a legjobb, ő is szeretne Newarkba költözni! Tehát úgy tűnik, ketten vágunk neki!   
Mesélte Lindsey.

Sok boldogságot kívánok nektek.   
Írta Gerard, mert a legjobbakat szerette volna Lindsey-nek. Egy olyan kedves és jószívű teremtés, mint ő, biztosan nagyon népszerű a fiúk körében és nyilván most is egy arra érdemes emberrel hozta össze a sors.

Aranyos, hogy ezt írod. Igazából már régóta kerülgettük egymást, de én nem könnyen szántam rá magam, hogy többek legyünk egymásnak, mint barátok. Aztán egy házibuliban csak összekavarodtunk és azóta is tart. Szokatlan még kapcsolatban lenni, de azt kell szeretnem, aki hagyja magát. Nem élhetek egy ábrándnak, hogy majd egyszer ott áll az ajtóban a titkos, elérhetetlen nagy szerelem. Örökké én sem várhatok a csodákra, nemde?

Lindsey kérdésétől Gerard zavarba jött, érezte a vért felfele kúszni az arcán.   
Persze, ez így van.

Nem értette, milyen csodáról van szó és mire akar kilyukadni a lány, de nem is tudott bővebben nyilatkozni erről. Nem értett az emberekhez, kiváltképp a lányokhoz. De jó volt tudni, hogy Lindsey élete sínen van.

Azért azt nagyon szeretném, ha Newarkba költözésem után találkoznánk. Tartozol egy városnéző körúttal. Ugye, benne vagy?  
Kérdezte Lindsey és Gerard fejében egy másodpercre megjelent a kép, ahogy Lindsey, a barátja, Frank, meg ő, négyesben ülnek egy füstös, félhomályos, rockzenétől hangos bárban, vidám hangulatban. Valótlannak találta ezt, de jó volt hagyni, hogy felkapja a képzelet és túlszárnyaljon vele a reális kereteken. Talán, ha nem is ebben a formában, de valahogy találkozhatnak, ha Lindsey a városban lesz.  
Igen.  
Írta szűkszavúan.

Oké, ez klassz. Akkor ezt majd megbeszéljük. De most mennem kell, Dave hamarosan jön értem. 

Szép estét és köszönöm, hogy írtál.  
Hálálkodott Gerard.

Fontosnak tartottam írni, tudni akartam rólad. És bízom benne, hogy most már nem tűnsz el előlem. Legyél jó Gerard.  
Búcsúzott Lindsey.

Gerard elmosolyodott kicsit.  
Ő eddig sem tűnt el, itt volt az alagsorban, mint mindig. Csak a félelme választotta el vastag falként Lindsey-től. És most is szégyenkezett, amiért a lány kereste őt és nem fordítva. Mikey biztos erre is tudna egy tanácsot.   
És legyen jó? Milyen különös végszó…  
Megígérem, hogy jó leszek.   
Írta még le, de Lindsey valószínűleg akkor már nem volt a monitor előtt, mert semmi reakció nem érkezett.  
Gerard kikapcsolta a monitort és újra előkapta a papírlapot, a ceruzáit, hogy folytathassa a Frank-nek szánt ajándék rajzot. Most először látta úgy, hogy kezd hasonlítani az elképzeléseihez az eddig alaktalan vonalak kaotikus sokasága. Csak volna annyi szabadideje, mint amennyi nincs, hogy többet tudna rajta alakítani! Mr. Evans mostanában kétszer is komolyabban lebetegedett és volt pár családi problémája is, így Gerardnak kellett tartani a boltban a frontot több napon keresztül. Szívesen tette persze, mert szerette a munkáját, a kis üzletet. Már egészen a részévé vált, jól érezte magát a pult mögött és sosem volt neki teher, a vevők kérdésére válaszolnia, vagy kipakolni az újonnan érkezett árut. Minden napját egy kalandnak fogta ott fel, de az nagyon hiányzott neki, hogy többet lehessen Frank-el. Mivel mindkettőjük munkabeosztása eltért, nem tudtak annyiszor találkozni, mint amennyire vágytak. Ez ellen jelenleg egyikük sem tehetett semmit. Nem volt egyszerű, de Gerard próbálta türelemre inteni önmagát, miközben megoldáson törte a fejét, eddig sikertelenül, ha a saját munkáját át is szabhatja, a fiú több műszakos állásába nincs beleszólása és akkor Frank-nek még ott volt a beteg édesapja és az iskola is…  
A gép újra jelet adott, és Gerard azt hitte, talán Lindsey tért vissza elköszönni. Ismét bekapcsolta a képernyőt, de meglepetésére Frank írt neki.  
Szia Gerard, itt vagy?

Gerard gyorsan dobogó szívvel tette félre a rajzot, hogy válaszolhasson Frank-nek.  
Szia Frank, igen itt vagyok. Hogy telt a napod?  
Érdeklődött kíváncsian.

Nem túl jól.  
Jött a tömör felelet. 

Gerard azonnal meg is ijedt.  
De hát mi történt?

Gerard, ne haragudj meg rám, de azt hiszem, ott hagyom az iskolát.   
Írta Frank. 

Gerard ledermedt.  
De hát miért?

Kérdezte, amint az első sokk leülepedett benne. Frank szeretett a levelező kurzusra járni, azt mondta, kényelmes, mert elég háromhavonta megjelenni a vizsgákon és a tananyagot is magának osztja be. Lelkesedett, hogy mennyivel másabb, mint a hagyományos középiskola, ahol csak a bántalmazás és a klikkesedés megy.   
Tegnap kaptam egy hívást az iskolából, hogy menjek be. Így is tettem, felkerestem a tanulmányi osztályt, ahol megtudtam, hogy nagyon sokat romlott az átlagom, tele vagyok F-el és sok fontos tesztet is kihagytam. Így nem sok értelme lenne folytatni. Pár nap múlva esedékes egy újabb vizsga, de én úgy el vagyok maradva, hogy képtelen lennék rá felkészülni.   
Panaszkodott Frank.

Azt hittem, egész jól tanulsz.  
Jegyezte meg Gerard.

Az elején jól ment, de mostanában nem a tanulás állt az első helyen nálam.  
Írta letörve Frank.

Gerard kezdte felfogni Frank meredeken lefelé ívelő eredményének okát.  
Azért rontottál ennyit, mert velem foglalkozol, igaz?

Érdeklődött, de Frank tagadta.  
Egyáltalán nem! Már megismerkedésünk előtt is voltak gondok, a sok munka mellett nem jutott időm a tanulásra. Meg kedvem sem mindig volt, ez az igazság. Helyette gitározgattam és rólad álmodoztam…

Gerard szomorúan olvasta Frank sorait. Úgy érezte, igenis van része abban, hogy Frank ezt a döntést hozta meg. És ettől lelkiismeret-furdalása lett.  
Kérlek, Frank gondold át! Minden álmod az volt, hogy egyszer diplomás ápoló lehess, mint az édesanyád! Ne dobd el magadtól a lehetőséget!

Tulajdonképpen jó nekem segédápolóként a geriátrián és majd keresek magamnak másik életcélt! Annyi elképzelésem van még!   
Vélekedett Frank.

Biztos, hogy nem próbálsz meg javítani?  
Kérdezte Gerard.

Nem fog menni! Ilyen mértékű lemaradást nem lehet behozni egyik napról a másikra és a kórházban sem adnak csak úgy hosszabb tanulmányi szüneteket.  
Válaszolta erre Frank.

És ha segítenék?   
Gerard sosem volt jó tanuló és okosnak sem tartotta magát, csak mindenképpen szerette volna, ha Frank nem iratkozik ki az iskolából. De Frank már döntött.  
Nagyon kedves vagy Gerard, és nem akarlak megbántani, de valószínűnek tartom, hogy még úgy sem tudnék a tanulásra összpontosítani, ha együtt lennék. Egészen más gondolatok foglalkoztatnának.

Gerard pirulva mosolygott Frank mondatain, de aztán újra gondterheltté vált.  
Nagyon sajnálom, ha tényleg kimaradsz az iskolából.

Ne tedd! Beláttam, hogy nem megy nekem és megbékéltem ezzel. Most már csak be kell jelentenem anyának. Aligha lesz boldog. Sőt, biztos kiborul. Bárcsak velem lennél, mikor elmondom neki, akkor nem félnék ennyire.

Minden rendben lesz Frankie.   
Bíztatta a fiút Gerard. Bár nem értett egyet azzal, hogy felhagy a tanulással, de nem is akadályozhatta meg. 

Kívánj szerencsét!  
Kérte Frank.

Sok szerencsét! Szeretlek.   
Gépelte be Gerard.

Köszönöm és én is szeretlek.   
Íródott még ki a képernyőre Frank hálával teli válasza. Majd a beszélgetés befejeződött, ezzel szemben, azonban a bűntudat ott maradt Gerard vállain ülve súlyos teherként.  
*****  
Gerard már a pláza hátsó ajtajából látta Frank fekete autóját, ezért meggyorsította a lépteit, hogy minél előbb odaérjen a fiúhoz. Mellkasát most is szorította a félelem, az erőteljes szívdobogás, a kipirultság, hidegrázás és émelygés még mindig hatalmuk alá vonták és Gerard úgy érezte, már soha nem is lesz ez másképp. Átsietett a kihalt parkolón, egyenesen Frank kocsijáig. Frank szokásához híven, dohányozva fogadta, a cigaretta füstje szállt autóban, a rádióból rockzene szólt.   
\- Szia Frankie! – köszönt boldogan Gerard és az eddig tapasztalt tünetei a tetőfokára hágtak. A hangja ismeretlen volt, átszőtte az izgalom. Az arca lázasan forróvá változott és légszomja lett, ahogy beült Frank mellé. Frank elnyomta a cigarettát.  
\- Szia Gerard, jó már hogy itt vagy.- mosolyodott el és néhány másodpercig csak nézték egymást, kutattak a másik szemeiben és csillogásában. Majd Frank egy gyengéd és alig érezhető csókot nyomott Gerard szájára. Ajkának meleg és nedves érintésétől máris még jobban felerősödött Gerard szívverése. Annyira akarta volna még, ezt a röpke pillanatot, mert ha Frank csókolta, megszűnt az őt körülvevő, lármás világ, csak vérének rohanása és száguldozó gondolatainak morajlása hallatszott, sóvárgással elvegyülve.  
\- Milyen volt a mai napod, Gerard?- hajolt el tőle Frank érdeklődően.  
\- Jó volt, új áru jött és gyorsan teltek az órák. És neked? Tudtál beszélni édesanyáddal?- kérdezett vissza Gerard. Nagyon sokat gondolt Frank-re, mióta a fiú pár napja, határozott álláspontra jutott az iskolát illetően.  
Frank bánatosan bólintott.  
\- Igen, másnap, mikor anya hazajött az éjszakai műszakjából, elmondtam neki. És hát úgy reagált, ahogy megjósoltam. Kikelt magából és azt mondta, lusta vagyok, amiért nem törődtem annyit a tanulással, mint kellett volna. És hogy nem lehetek ennyire felelőtlen. Sikerült összevesznünk. És úgy mentem el dolgozni, hogy ki sem békültünk. Azóta is alig tárgyalunk. Azt mondta, többet várt tőlem. De ez már meg sem lep, Gerard. Apám is folyton ilyesmit hangoztatott. Minden tetoválásomra megkaptam, hogy csalódott bennem. A zenei álmaimat is kudarcként könyvelte el. A szüleim csak akkor lennének elégedettek, ha beleillenék az általuk egykor elképzelt képbe.   
Frank elhallgatott és szomorúan Gerardra pillantott. A rosszkedvűen ragyogó szempár és a Frank elgyötört arcán látható fájdalom, szíven ütötte Gerardot.  
\- Édesanyád biztosan hamarosan megbékél, csak nem számított erre a hírre. – vélekedett Gerard együtt érzően. ¬Jóakaratú és emberséges nőnek ismerte meg Frank anyját a kórházban. Az egyetlen volt, aki mosolyogva üdvözölte reggelenként, aki kérés nélkül is öntött még egy csésze teát, akiben élt a könyörület és nem nézte szenvtelenül az álmatlan vergődését, hanem behívta a tv szobába.   
\- Anya elég haragtartó, úgyhogy ez el fog tartani egy ideig. Nem akartam elkeseríteni, de úgyis kiderül, hogy megbukom és semmi értelme nem lett volna továbbra is hazugságokkal áltatni. Szerinte amúgy sürgősen meg kellene változnom, mert mások ilyenkor már egyetemre járnak, vagy karriert csinálnak, én meg egy nagy nulla vagyok! Hát igen, a szüleim sajnos nem túlzottan szeretik ezt a Frank-et, aki vagyok. – mondta csüggedten Frank egy nagy sóhajjal és a cigarettája után nyúlt. Búskomor kiábrándultság volt a mozdulataiban, amitől Gerard lelke is összefacsarodott. Váratlanul megfogta Frank kezét. A fiú meglepve nézett rá, az ajkai elnyíltak egymástól, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Ezért Gerard szólalt meg.  
\- Minden helyre fog jönni! – suttogta.   
A szavaival akart segíteni, mint ahogyan Elena tette ezt számtalanszor. A brutális iskolai bántalmazásoktól, az öngyilkosság elkövetésének peremén lépdelt, és ha nem lett volna neki Elena, Gerard már egészen fiatalon végzett volna magával. De a nagymamája fogta a kezét és a jólelkűségével, gondoskodásával, kihúzta legsötétebb napjai végeláthatatlan alagútjából. Gerard nem tudhatta, így lesz e, csak remélte, hogy Frank édesanyja megbocsát, de bizonyosságot akart mutatni Frank felé, hogy legyen mibe kapaszkodnia. Hiszen erről szól a szeretet.  
\- És egyáltalán nem kell változnod! Én nagyon is szeretem ezt a Frank-et! – bizonygatta.  
Frank megilletődve elmosolyodott.   
\- Ez az egy mázlim van, Gerard. Hogy te szeretsz. – majd karjait fáradtan Gerard köré fonta.  
*****  
Frank nem is tűnt túl feldobottnak, sőt inkább feszült volt, amikor Gerard az újabb találkozójuk alkalmából, beült mellé az autóba.  
\- Szia…- Gerard ezen felül is kiszúrt valami különöset, A fiú szétnyílt kabátja alól világoskék, kórházi egyenruha villant ki, sőt még ott volt a névtábla is, Frank Anthony Iero-segédápoló. Hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott.  
\- Szia Gerard. – köszönt Frank és odahajolt Gerardhoz, hogy megcsókolja. Gerard visszacsókolt, de épp hogy érintkezett a szájuk, Frank máris sietősen beindította a jármű motorját.  
\- Dolgozol ma este? – érdeklődött Gerard. Frank előzőleg nem említette, hogy ma munkája lenne. De abban biztos volt, hogy ha Frank-nak be kell mennie a munkahelyére, ő nem fog Bert-nél várakozni.  
\- Igen. – Frank kikanyarodott az útra, és autójával célirányosan szelte az estébe burkolt tájat.  
Gerard megkönnyebbülten összegezte, hogy nem arra felé haladtak, amerre Bert lakik, ugyanakkor össze is zavarodott, mert az útvonal a kórház felé vezető iránnyal sem egyezett. Frank idegessége alatt átragadt rá is, nem értette, Frank miért nem mond már valamit, amivel eloszlathatná a fejében felbukkanó, egymásra torlódó felvetéseit.   
De Frank csak ült a volánnál és vezetett. Gerard, mert nem bírta ezt a bizonytalanságot és ha Frank-re pillantott is csak a határtalan idegességet látta, a feltűnő szótlanságán túl. Ettől a gyomra fájni kezdett. Mikor a sebesen suhanó autó ablakából kitekintett, csak az egyforma, magas fák alakját látta és elmosódó sárgás fényeket, amik a házak ablakaiból szűrődtek ki. Frank végül, megszánhatta, mert beszélni kezdett.  
\- Látom, hogy azt akarod kérdezni, mit csinálunk és hova megyünk. Ígérem, mindent meg fogsz tudni később.  
Gerard kábultan biccentett, tudomásul véve, hogy Frank nem akar hosszan társalogni.   
\- Jó, ahogy akarod.  
Legszívesebben kiabált volna, a torkát marta ez a gyötrelmes kétség és Frank idegen viselkedése, érzelmeket nélkülöző, rendíthetetlen arckifejezése. A kocsi nemsokára megállt egy Gerard számára ismeretlen utcában. Ahogy a motor zúgása elhalt és rájuk omlott az éjszaka, a csend, Gerardból kitört a kérdés.  
\- Hol vagyunk? – a hangja megremegett.   
Frank bámult ki az autó ablakán, az előttük lévő kerítésre. Ordított róla, hogy keresi a szavakat, de azok nem jönnek egyszerűen.  
\- Mr.és Mrs. Williams házánál. Mr. Williams a geriátrián feküdt egy ideig. Végstádiumú daganatos, fájdalmai vannak. – felelte kis hallgatást követően.  
\- Istenem…  
Gerard megrendülten hallgatta Frank-et.   
\- Nekem most be kell mennem a házba. Gerard, ha akarsz, te is jöhetsz, sőt én örülnék, mert ez is egy titok volt eddig és én nem akarok titkokat, ha rólad van szó.- Frank az autó hátsó üléséről egy hátizsákot vett magához.  
\- Elkísérlek!– Gerard egy másodpercig sem hezitált.  
\- Akkor menjünk. –Frank kiszállt a kocsiból Gerard-al együtt. A környék elég rosszul megvilágított volt, alig-alig égtek az utcalámpák, de Frank nem parkolt messze a kaputól. A hidegtől fagyott kavicsos talaj ropogott a lépteik nyomán és ahogy megtorpantak a ház előtt, mintha már régóta várt volna, egy asszony igyekezett feléjük.   
Gerard ideges tekintete Frank-re vándorolt. Összeszedett volt és kimért. Egy fegyelmezett ápoló, aki az épületen kívül hagy mindent és csak a betegre figyel. Gerard így tudta elképzelni Frank-et, ahogy nap, mint nap a munkáját végzi.  
\- Tudom, hogy kusza és érthetetlen, de most ne kérdezz semmit.– kérte.  
Gerard erre engedelmesen bólintott.  
\- Csakhogy itt van, Frank! – nyitott ajtót aggódva és összetörve az idős asszony. Nem is tudott a könnyeinek parancsolni, rögtön elsírta magát.   
\- Jó estét Mary! Siettem, de műszakban voltam a kórházban. – köszönt udvariasan Frank. A nő szipogva biccentett.  
\- Ó, és elhozta a barátját, mint legutóbb? – derült fel az arca és barátságosan elmosolyodott, ahogy Gerardra nézett.  
Gerard köszönt és visszamosolygott rá. Mary aranyos hölgy volt, ezüstszürke hajjal és szeretetteli tekintettel, amik most a sírástól voltak kivörösödve.   
\- Nem, most nem Berttel jöttem. Ő Gerard. A legnagyobb segítségem. – helyesbítette a nő állítását Frank. Gerard futó pillantást vetett rá, ahogy kicsit elpirulva mutatta be Mary-nek és bár jól esett neki, amit a fiútól hallott, nem tudta, vajon miféle segítséget nyújthatna ebben a helyzetben.   
Mary előre ment és ők csak ballagtak szó nélkül a nyomában. Jéghideg éjszaka volt, a téli égbolt csillagokkal díszített mélykék lepelként hullott a városra. Nyomasztó zajtalanság volt az utcában, csak a régi ajtó nyikorgása hallatszott, amikor mind beléptek az épületbe. Mary villanyt gyújtott Frank pedig ledobta a kabátját egy ott lévő kanapéra.  
\- És milyen most John állapota? – túrt bele a táskájába. Gerard figyelte, ahogy mindenféle gyógyszereket pakol ki onnan.  
És mielőtt a nő válaszolhatott volna, a némaságot felváltotta egy szenvedéssel átitatott kiáltás. Gerard összerezzent, nem hallott még ilyen vérfagyasztó sikolyt. A gyötrelem hangjai töltötték el a szobát, hangok, amik a lelkéig hatoltak. Mary felzokogott.  
\- Nagy fájdalmai vannak, egész nap! Frank, az Isten szerelmére, maga az egyetlen reményünk!   
\- Segítek, azért vagyok itt.   
Frank zavartan megsimogatta Mary vállát, aztán felkapta a táskájából elővett holmit. A nő előrement. Gerard kétségbeesetten és lebénulva szobrozott az ajtóban.  
\- Ne félj, mindjárt visszajövök.- ígérte Frank és követte Mary-t. Gerard egy újabb ordítást hallott, majd az asszony sírását és Frank-et, ahogy próbálja megnyugtatni. Gerard érezte, hogy falfehér lesz, izzadtság jelenik meg a homlokán és a pánik kezdi szorongatni belülről. Kezeit a fülére tapasztotta és összeszorította a szemeit. Miért kell egy embernek, ennyi kínszenvedést átélnie? Gerard ismeretlenül is nagyon sajnálta a férfit és ki akart futni a házból. Gondolatban már meg is tette, feltépte az ajtót és szaladt az éjjeli vaksötétben. Az agyában feléledő baljós és ismerős zúgás nem akart alább hagyni.   
\- Kér egy teát, kedves? – siklott végig egy finom érintés a karján, mire ijedten nyitogatta a szemeit. Mary állt vele szemben és ettől Gerard visszazökkent a realitásba. Elhúzta a kezeit a füléről és már tompábban hallotta a ricsajt a fejében. Csak a vad szívverése és a remegése múlt el lassabban.  
\- Köszönöm nem. – adott választ a nő kérdésére.  
\- Jöjjön beljebb! – invitálta Mary. Gerard bátortalanul belépett a nappaliba, ahol barátságosan világított a lámpa, ketyegett a nagy falióra és ropogott a narancsszínű tűz a kandallóban. Igazi, békés otthon volt.  
\- Látom, nagyon megrémült. Igen, a kiáltások ijesztőek. Én is nehezen bírtam elfogadni. De mára jobbára csak ezek maradtak. Elszálltak a beszélgetések, az emberi létezés, mert a betegség itt ragadt a házban, mint egy hívatlan vendég. – ingatta a fejét Mary.  
\- Mr. Williams jobban van? – kérdezte félve Gerard.  
Az asszony megrázta a fejét.  
\- John már sohasem lesz jobban. Csak elviselhetőbben, amíg a fájdalomcsillapító hatása el nem múlik. Utána többnyire kezdődik minden. A kórházban lemondtak a férjemről, hazaküldték meghalni, az elmúlását és az ezzel járó temérdek kínt egyfajta büntetésként kiszabva rá. És én tehetetlen vagyok. Ha Frank nem jönne és segítene, nem tudom, mi lenne. Egy áldás ez a fiú. – mesélte Mary és a kandallóhoz sétálva, szemei elidőztek az ott lévő képeken. Gerard is a fotókat nézte. Egy életerős férfit ábrázoltak, egy csinos nőt és gyerekeket, egy felhőtlenül boldog családot.  
\- Látja, ő itt John. – mutatott az egyik képen lévő sportos fiatalemberre Mary.  
\- Középiskola óta együtt vagyunk, négy gyereket felneveltünk. Nekem ő most is olyan, mint ezen a fotón, ha bemegyek az ágyához és leülök mellé, ugyanazt az arcot, ugyanazt a tekintetet látom. És ugyanúgy szeretem most is. Már beletörődtem, amit az orvosok mondtak, hogy menthetetlen, hogy el kell engednem, nem is olyan sokára. De a mérhetetlen fájdalmait nem tudom elfogadni. Senki sem érdemli meg, hogy így kelljen távoznia az életből!  
Gerard könnyes szemekkel hallgatta Mary-t. Megindító volt látni az asszony ragaszkodását és állhatatos szeretetét.  
A nagyszülei jutottak eszébe, az ő házasságuk is ilyen sziklaszilárd volt. Pillanatképek ugrottak be a nagyapjáról, ahogy a hintaszékben ült a verandán, vagy amikor kirándultak az erdőben, vagy éppen Somerdale utcáit rótták, miközben fagylaltot ettek. És mikor egy-egy séta után visszaértek a házba, Elena finom süteményekkel várta őket.  
\- Élnek még a nagyszülei, kedves? –Mary, mintha csak olvasott volna a fejében.  
Gerard visszanyelte a könnyeit.   
\- Már nem.  
\- Sajnálattal hallom. A gyerekeim és az unokáim mind azt akarják, hogy adjam be John-t egy intézetbe, mert féltik az én egészségemet, de én nem egyeztem bele. Nem hagyom, hogy egy kórházi ágyon haljon meg egyes-egyedül. Mellette akarok lenni az utolsókig, még akkor is, ha ennyire nehéz.   
Gerard tiszteletreméltónak tartotta, ahogy Mary szembenéz és megküzd férje betegségével.  
\- Maga egy nagyon erős asszony, Mary. – jelentette ki csodálattal, de Mary nem várt elismerést.  
\- Ha igazán szeretünk valakit, a végsőkig elmegyünk érte és miatta, akkor nincs elháríthatatlan akadály és nincs lehetetlen. Sosem adjuk fel. Nem tehetjük. A szív makacs és nem engedi.   
*****  
Mary szavai még akkor is Gerard fejében visszhangoztak, mikor elhagyták a Williams házat. Fura érzései voltak. Gyengének érezte magát és sírni tudott volna. Ez a nem mindennapi látogatás felhozta az emlékeket, de az önvádat is benne. Hogy az utolsó percig Elena mellett kellett volna lennie, úgy ahogy, Mary van éjt nappallá téve a férjével.  
\- Hé, rendben vagy? - hallotta meg ekkor Frank hangját és érezte, ahogy megérinti az arcát. Már az autóban robogtak, vissza a városközpont felé.   
\- Csak fázom. – felelt Gerard.  
Frank elé tartotta a cigarettásdobozt.  
\- Igen, kimondottan hideg ez az éjszaka. Kérsz egy szálat?  
\- Most nem. – hárította a felajánlást Gerard.   
Frank elhúzta a száját és ő azért rágyújtott.  
\- Gondolom, kellően sokkolt, ami történt. – jegyezte meg.  
Sokk? Gerard nem ezt a szót használta volna.  
\- Most már elárulod, mit csinálsz tulajdonképpen?   
Frank érzékelte a feldúlt értetlenséget a kérdése mögött.  
\- Dolgozom. És ez a munkám.- a válasza kissé gúnyos volt.  
\- A munkahelyed a kórházban van, ezt nem pénzért tetted. – Gerard látta, mikor Frank kiment Mr. Williams szobájából, nem fogadta el a pénzt, amit Mary akart adni.  
\- Igen, így van. De ezt hívják szakmai elhivatottságnak. Ápoló vagyok és tudom, milyen az, ha valakiről a kórház leveszi a kezét, azzal az indokkal, hogy nem lehet már megmenteni. Olyankor telefonálok a betegek családjának és aki kéri, annak segítek. - magyarázta Frank.  
\- Berttel közösen? – kérdezte Gerard.  
Frank arcán átsuhant egy elégedetlenkedő kifejezés, de az útra figyelt.  
\- Nem! Vagyis, oké, pár helyre eljött velem, de nem bíztam meg benne, nem akartam, hogy túl sokat tudjon és bajba sodorjon.  
\- Milyen bajba? – Gerard kezdte elveszteni a beszélgetés fonalát, úgy vélte Frank minden egyes szavával nagyobb zűr-zavart kavar.  
\- Segédápolóként nem köthetnék be infúziókat és nem adhatnék Morfiumot, meg ehhez hasonló szereket. Hozzá sem férhetnék az ilyenekhez, de Bert annak idején sok mindenbe beavatott. Anyámtól meg ellestem a betegellátást. Lehet, hogy a szexben pocsék vagyok, de mást egész hamar megtanulok. Meg kell menteni azt, aki segítségért kiált. – jelentette ki Frank.  
\- Képes vagy megmenteni az embereket? – döbbent meg Gerard.  
Frank bólogatott.  
\- A fájdalomtól igen.   
Gerard kezdte összerakni a tény és gondolat darabkákat. Tehát erről beszélt Bert, ez az a tett, ami felemelő. Ez a megváltoztathatatlan ellen való háború. A felismeréstől hányingere lett.  
\- Akkor átsegíted őket a halálba is? – dadogta maga elé és forróvá vált az arca. Frank elhűlve pillantott végig rajta és szemeiben a felháborodás éles szikrája jelent meg.  
\- Megőrültél? Azt hiszed, Istent játszom?! Csak gyógyszert adok, hogy ne legyenek fájdalmaik! A szeretteiknek az a legnagyobb megnyugvás, hogy a beteg családtag nem érez semmit. Ha úgy adódna, ezt tenném az apámmal is! És mindenkivel, aki kicsit is fontos nekem! Te nem segítettél volna a nagymamádon ilyen körülmények között?   
\- Ne keverjük bele a nagymamámat, kérlek! – Gerard érezte megjelenni a szemeiben a könnyeket. Frank pedig mérges lett és megbántódott. Ingerülten szívta a cigarettát  
\- Érzékeny a téma, ugye Gerard? De honnan tudod, hogy nem fájt semmije? Biztos vagy abban, hogy ha eszméleténél van, ő nem szorult volna ugyanilyen segítségre?   
\- Én nem tudom…- szegte le a fejét Gerard. Újra élte a kórházi perceket. Kacskaringós lépcsősorok, félelmetes üvegajtók, hatalmas ablakszárnyak, fehér csempék, kopott, hosszú folyosók. A kezelőorvossal történt beszélgetés, a nővérek ámuló tekintete, mikor hajnalban ott találták Elena ágyánál, az utolsó találkozás a nagymamájával, mikor megkérte, hogy jöjjön vissza hozzá, de Elena soha többet nem tért magához. Könnyek csorogtak le Gerard arcán.  
\- Nem úgy gondoltam…- lehelte, de Frank meg sem hallotta.   
\- Csak azt látod, amit mindenki más látna, ha tudna erről. Hogy illegális! De nem vagy ott a haldokló mellett és nem tapasztalod, amit a szemeikkel és minden más elérhető módon tudatni akarnak. Hogy tegyünk értük valamit!– hadarta indulattól túlfűtve és egyre gyorsabban vezetett, átlépve a sebességhatárt.  
\- Igazad van, Frank nyugodj meg, állítsd le a kocsit és beszéljük meg! – Gerard hasztalan igyekezett a fiút jobb belátásra bírni. Frank nagyon a szívére vette, amiket hallott.  
\- Nem ezt vártam tőled, Bert simlis volt, de ő sem nézett a halál angyalának!  
\- Nem is vagy az! Szépen kérlek, állítsd le a kocsit! – kapaszkodott a karjába Gerard, de a könnyein át a cigarettafüsttel behálózott autóban nem látta tisztán Frank arcát.   
\- Lehet, hogy nem a legegyenesebbek a módszereim, de nem venném el senki életét! És rendben, megállítom ezt a rohadt autót, ha ettől neked jobb lesz!- a hangnem ironikus volt és Gerard le merte volna fogadni, hogy Frank mosolygott is hozzá, amikor dühből a fékre taposott. A jármű kerekei csikorogtak, Gerard pedig nem használta a biztonsági övet, így a fékezéstől a műszerfalra zuhant. Néma nyögést hallatott, és bár reflexből maga elé emelte a kezeit, az ütéstől mégis hasító érzés cikázott végig a homlokán, az arca lüktetett. Még mindig érezte a cigaretta füstöt felé áradni. Ettől köhögni kezdett.  
\- Te jó ég, nem kötötted be magad, Gerard?- kiáltott ekkor fel Frank, és amint észrevette a kocsi padlóján a fiút, azon nyomban felsegítette.  
Gerard kinyitotta a szemeit és látta a vérét a műszerfalon, ugyanekkor érezte, ahogy megállíthatatlanul kezd csorogni az orrából, bele a szájába és le a nyakán, pirossá változtatva a kabátját, pulóverét.   
\- Megsérültél! – szörnyülködött Frank.  
\- Semmi baj, jól vagyok.- mondta Gerard halkan, miközben kabátjának ujjával törölgette vérző orrát. Szédült és sajgott a homloka.  
\- Egy barom voltam és felhúztam magam. – mentegetőzött Frank és tétován bámult Gerardra.  
Gerard is hibásnak tartotta magát a történtekért, nem kellett volna még kérdés szinten sem meggyanúsítani Frank-et azzal, hogy embereket juttat a túlvilágra. Ostoba volt és értette, hogy Frank haragja kirobbant.  
\- Ne haragudj, Frank. Át sem gondoltam, milyen nehéz lelkileg is a munkád, amíg ma meg nem mutattad.   
\- Tudod, túl sok ember, halt meg a szemem láttára, akiket kedveltem a geriátrián. Mindegyikük távozása az én veszteségem is volt és mindegyikük halálába kicsit én is belehaltam. Körbevesz a vég minden oldalról, én meg a magam módján csatába szállok ellene, de nem győzhetek sohasem. Csak kitolom a határokat, de ez minden. És rossz ezt elfogadni. – motyogta Frank még mindig rémülten és közel húzta magához Gerardot, nem törődve az ő ruháját is beszennyező vérrel, megbocsátóan a karjaiba zárta.   
\- Felnézek rád, azért amit cselekszel. És nagyon szeretlek. – vallotta be Gerard.  
\- Én is szeretlek. – Frank megcsókolta Gerardot. Szenvedélyesen és engesztelően. Egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy az arcukat a vér és a nyál ragadós keveréke festette élénkvörösre. Sőt, Frank azt is figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy az ajkára, nyelvére kerül Gerard vére. A testük egymáshoz tapadt, az ölelésük egyre szorosabb lett, a légzésük zihálóvá vált és egy idő után Gerard is megszokta a vére fémes ízét a szájában. Hiszen csak vér volt. Ami egy fontos tényre emlékeztette. Hogy még életben van.


	22. This is the best day ever

Gerard az íróasztalára hajolt és arcába hulló hajtincsein keresztül nézte az előtte pislákoló mécsest. Ha nagyon koncentrált, ha egyenesen a narancsszínű lángok közé nézett, látni vélte Elena arcát és mosolyát.  
Közeledett a karácsony és ez elborította szorongással. Általában Somerdale-ben voltak néhány napot az ünnepekkor. Elena nagyon várta őket, sokféle finomsággal készült, együtt díszítették fel a fát, elmentek az éjféli misére, utána beszélgetve sétáltak haza és mindent átjárt az ünneplés szelleme. De most csak fekete űr tátongott Gerard lelkében és naptár szentestét jelző kockájában is. Az idei karácsony teljesen más lesz, már nem kelnek kora délután útra, hogy a kisvárosba érjenek, a fát is majd csak Mikey-val fogják ketten díszbe öltöztetni és az istentiszteletre sem látogatnak el. De a legfájóbb a nagymamája hiánya lesz és Gerard egyelőre nem tudta, hogyan fogja ezt feldolgozni. Ahogy a novemberről átfordult a naptár decemberre és a karácsony belátható közelségbe került, úgy kezdett egyre inkább a lelkére telepedni a félelem. Tavaly ilyenkor még telefonon értekeztek arról, Elena melyik süteményt készítse majd el, most pedig legfeljebb gyertyákat helyezhetnek a sírjára. Ha egyáltalán eljutnak majd a somerdale-i temetőbe, mert mind anyja, mind apja sokat dolgozott az év utolsó hónapjában és talán az emlékezés fájdalma, talán más okok miatt, de húzódoztak a temetőbe való kilátogatástól. Pedig Gerard úgy vélte, ha karácsonykor elmennének a temetőbe és megállnának csendben a sírbolt előtt, akkor ők is megnyugodnának és közel érezhetnék magukat Elenához. Neki ehhez nem kellett sehova sem mennie, a nagymamája mindig ott volt vele, de ettől függetlenül szívesen lerótta volna a tiszteletét a szív alakú márványsírnál. Bár legjobban azt szerette volna, ha nagymamája még közöttük lehetne. Hiábavaló sóhajától a mécses fénye imbolyogni kezdett. Olyan gyönyörű volt, órákig el tudta volna bámulni, de nem volt rá lehetősége, mert Mikey nyitott be az alagsor ajtaján és felkapcsolta a villanyt. A sötétséget uraló tűz, amit Gerard Elena lelkéhez hasonlított, elhalványodott.  
\- Gerard, mi a francot csinálsz? Nem nyugszol, míg porig nem égeted a házat? – kiáltott rá az öccse és az asztalhoz lépve, egy fújással eloltotta a mécsest.  
\- Ha nem baj, megspórolom a munkát a tűzoltóknak. Újabban piromán lettél? – morgolódott.  
Gerard szomorúan és vádlóan pillantott a testvérére.  
\- Csak gyújtottam egy mécsest a nagymamáért.  
Mikey erre megenyhült.  
\- Elhiszem, hogy hiányzik, meg jön a szenteste is. Hidd el, hogy nekem is rossz lesz.  
\- A mécses fényében, mintha láttam volna az arcát…- mondta félhangosan, merengve Gerard. De ezt a kijelentését meg is bánta, mert Mikey természetesen furán mérte végig.  
\- Hát te mindig tudsz meglepetést okozni, de nyugtass meg, hogy ez a gyógyszered mellékhatása, mert megint a frászt hozod rám. Nem láthatod a nagymamát a tűzben. Gerard, a nagymama halott.  
\- Igen, tudom. – Gerard hangja rekedtes és lemondó volt.  
Mikey a fejét ingatta, mintha nem hinné el Gerard szavait, majd témát váltott.  
\- Azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, kijössz e velem, meg Bobbal a karácsonyi vásárba? Szétnézhetnénk, mi van ott. Igen, tele a város emberekkel, meg hideg is van, de rád férne, hogy kimozdulj.  
Gerardnak nem volt kedve ehhez, motiválatlannak érezte magát, ha nem a képregényboltban dolgozott, akkor az alagsorban ült és epekedve várta, hogy Frank írjon neki és megbeszéljenek egy újabb találkozót. Ezek a momentumok kitöltötték az egész napját, másra nem vágyott. És Bobbal sem akart találkozni, mert a fiú mindig gúnyolta és kinevette, Mikey hiába szólt rá, semmit sem ért. Gerard éppen eleget hallotta a bántó szavakat a középiskolában, többet már nem bírt volna elviselni.  
\- Köszönöm, inkább itthon maradnék. De kedves vagy, hogy gondoltál rám, Mikey. – hárította udvariasan a felajánlást.  
Mikey először meg akart sértődni, látszott az arcvonásán, de utána elégedetten legyintett.  
\- Várj...te a barátnőddel akarsz kimenni, így van? – mosolyodott el megvilágosodva.  
\- Igen, tervezzük.- dadogta Gerard. Tehetetlen hazugsága fekete köddel takarta el a szívét.  
\- Látom, megfogadtad a tanácsomat. Ez esetben, érezzétek jól magatokat. – és felgyalogolt a lépcsőn. Gerard csak bólogatott és beletörődve figyelte, ahogy testvére becsukja maga után az ajtót. Mégis, mit mondhatott volna neki?  
*****  
Gerard eléggé csodálkozott, és nem tudta hova tenni, hogy Frank-el a következő találkozót nem a pláza parkolójában, hanem a belvárosba beszélték meg, de úgy gondolta, talán Frank-et magával sodorta az ünnepi készülődés. Hiszen még sosem kérdezte a fiút a karácsonyhoz fűződő viszonyáról, megeshet, hogy Frank nagyon is szerette a karácsonyi vásárokat, az ünnepi zenét, a tojáslikőrt, a fahéjas süteményeket, a zsúfolásig megtelt utcákat és üzleteket. Neki mindig kicsit szürreális volt, a hatalmas felhőkarcolók közé felállított több méteres fa, amit aranyszínű gömbök és színes izzósorok díszítettek. Bár ezzel megbékélt, a rengeteg ott tolongó embertől vitathatatlan szorongást érzett. Frank miatt azonban erőt kellett vennie magán, és ha nehezen, de ezt is tette. Átfagyott mindene, mire oda ért és már jó néhány méterről kiszúrta az óriási emberáradatot a városközpontban. Kicsit aggódott, hogyan találja meg így Frank-et, tanácstalanul nézett végig a minden irányból hömpölygő tömegen és próbálta legyűrni heves és ideges szívverését. Nem volt könnyű, páran nekimentek, meglökték a vállát, a hátát, mikor félve lecövekelt a járdán, hogy szétnézzen, merre lehet Frank. A több felől szóló zene, a járókelők hangos párbeszéde, a karácsonyi csengettyűk és temérdek világító, túlékesített dekoráció egyaránt menekülésre késztette. Gyermekkorában sem szerette ezt túlzottan, csak a szülei erőltették. Élénken élt a kép a fejében, mikor végigsírta a Télapóval és a krampuszokkal való kötelező fotózkodást.  
\- Szia. – fagyos kezek kúsztak ekkor végig két oldalt a kabátja mentén és ettől Gerard olyan ijedten fordult meg, hogy Frank előbb még derekán lévő ujjai, mintha soha ott sem lettek volna.  
\- Megijesztettelek? Nem volt szándékos.- sajnálkozott Frank riadtan.  
\- Szia, csak elgondolkodtam, merre lehetsz, itt nagyon sokan vannak. – Gerard nem akarta Frank-nek elárulni, de nem készült fel, hogy a fiú ilyen hirtelen megjelenik ráadásul a háta mögött, ettől megrémült, fehér arca azonnal tűzvörös lett és a szíve majd kiugrott a torkából. De boldog volt, hogy Frank végül rátalált.  
\- És az időjárás is barátságtalan, ugye? -Frank gyengéden megfogta a karját és arrébb húzta Gerardot az utca közepéről. Még így is forgalmas helyen álltak, de már nem ütközött nekik minden arra járó.  
\- Nem fázom annyira. De miért itt találkozunk ma? Nem tudtam, hogy szereted a karácsonyt, sosem említetted. – kérdezte Gerard.  
Frank közben elindult az üzletsor mentén és Gerard nem tehetett mást, követte. A kirakatok vakítóan szórták a szikráikat, mindenhonnan áhítatos, karácsonyt idéző dallamok foszlányai hallatszottak ki. Frank elmélázott a kirakatok előtt. Szemeiben visszatükröződtek a fényfüzérek, de az arcára nem ült ki a karácsonyvárás légköre.  
\- Mikor kisgyerek voltam, a szentestét vártam a legjobban egész évben, apa pazar ajándékokat vásárolt, meg ott volt a fadíszítés és anya is kitett magáért. Azon az estén felvettük a legjobb ruhánkat és ünnepi teríték volt az asztalon. Aztán az egyik ilyen karácsonyi vacsorán, a szüleim összevesztek. Ott, a gyönyörűen megterített asztalnál. Égtek a gyertyák, az ajándékok a sarokban, ők pedig üvöltöztek egymással. Én félve bámultam. Aztán elcsattant egy pofon és apa elrohant otthonról. Emlékszem, az anya hófehér blúzán éktelenkedő fekete és sötétkék foltokra, amiket a könnyektől elkenődött szemfestéke hagyott és arra, hogy én is sírtam és azt kérdezgettem, mi lesz most. De erre anya sem tudott válaszolni, helyette kibontottunk párat az ajándékaim közül. Aztán apa valamikor hajnalban hazajött. Ez volt az utolsó együtt töltött karácsonyunk, következő évben a szüleim elváltak.– elevenítette fel az akkor történteket Frank és kezeit fázósan süllyesztette el a zsebében.  
\- Biztos rosszul viselted, hogy szétszakadt a családod.– Gerard emlékezett, a karácsony, ha nem Somerdale-ben voltak, náluk is sokszor vált feszültté. És ő mindig megkönnyebbült, mikor túl voltak az ajándékozáson és a vacsorán. Legjobban azt szerette, mikor a megkapott játékaival elvonulva játszhatott a szobájában és Mikey csatlakozott hozzá.  
Frank csak nézte az üveg túlfelére ízlésesen kipakolt árucikkeket.  
\- Jobb volt ez így mindenkinek, apa sokszor viselkedett agresszívan. A válásuk után békésebb évek jöttek. De hogy a kérdésedre válaszoljak, nem szeretem a karácsonyt. Azt gondoltad, én tél és karácsonyszerető típus vagyok? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
\- Nem igazán. Nekem a nyár jut rólad az eszembe, Frankie. Olyan illatod van, mint a napsütésnek, a tengernek, a homoknak és a boldogságnak egyszerre. - próbálta megfogalmazni a százezer gondolata és véleménye egyikét Gerard. De nem volt benne biztos, hogy Frank meg is érti. Sokszor nagyon elvont hasonlatok voltak a fejében.  
Vallomásával sikerült Frank-et is zavarba hoznia. A hideg ellenére rózsaszín lett az arca és egy bátortalan mosoly jelent meg az ajka szegletében.  
\- Nahát, ilyesmit sem mondtak nekem még soha életemben.  
\- Minden, ami jó, az te vagy. – suttogta szégyellősen és olyan halkan Gerard, hogy lehet Frank meg sem hallotta. Miközbenk azt kívánta, bárcsak léteznének megfelelő jelzők, amik kifejezik a Frank iránti érzelmeit.  
Frank zavarában elfordult.  
\- Igazából, nem kedvelem a nyarat sem különösebben, sőt egyik évszak sem a kedvencem, de ha választanom kell egyet, akkor az ősz. De lehet, csak azért mert akkor születtem. – vont vállat.  
Gerard óvatosan Frank-re pillantott és igazat adott neki. Ha Frank szemeit nézte, egyértelműen nem a nyári napfény csillanása jutott eszébe az avart idéző barna és a zavaros-zöld kavargó árnyalatáról. Sokkal inkább az ősz, elmúlást és téli álmot váró időszaka.  
\- Igen, az ősz gyönyörű. – mondta halkan, magában hozzátéve, hogy olyan gyönyörű, mint Frank. Merően bámulta Frank arcát, nem tudta levenni róla a tekintetét és annyira szerette volna megcsókolni az ajkait, de túl sokan jártak arra.  
Frank is csak nézett rá és Gerard nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el így. Aztán végül Frank észbekapott és továbbindult az ünnepi díszbe öltöztetett utcán, Gerard csak ment a nyomában, szó nélkül. Lekanyarodtak a karácsonyi forgatagból egy csendesebb, kis mellékútra, de még innen is lehetett hallani a Jingle Bells-t. Mentek még egy keveset, aztán Frank megállt cigarettát keresett a zsebében, majd mikor megtalálta, rágyújtott. Hanyagul nekidőlt az egyik ház falának és elgondolkodva szívta a cigarettáját. Eléggé reszketett a keze, de nem csak a hidegtől. Volt valami a hangulatában, a viselkedésében, amit Gerard furcsának talált és nem értett.  
\- Mr. Williams az éjjel meghalt. – közölte ekkor Frank váratlanul és Gerard érezte, átjárja a hideg, besüvítve a ruhája, sőt a bőre alá is. Igaz, nem ismerte a férfit és a feleségével is csak néhány szót beszélt, de a tény akkor is megrendítette.  
Frank-en látszott a szenvedés, úgy tűnt harcol az ellen, hogy sírjon. Felvette a kapucniját és lehajtotta a fejét. Szemei a szürke aszfaltot nézték.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom Frank. Miért nem mondtad hamarabb? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon Gerard és szégyellte magát, amiért buta módon, évszakokról fecsegett a fiúnak.  
\- Reggel hívott Mary, hogy ma már nem kell mennem, mert John örökre elaludt. Vétkesnek éreztem magam, hogy nem tehettem többet, hogy ennyi telt tőlem és nem tudtam megmásítani a megmásíthatatlant. – sóhajtott fel Frank.  
\- Te mindent megtettél! – vágott a szavába Gerard.  
\- Nem dolgoztam ma, kértem egy szabadnapot, azt mondtam, rosszul érzem magam. És végső soron ez így is van. Még sosem maradtam ki a műszakból, csak ha tényleg beteg voltam. De John halála, még ha várható is volt, eléggé megviselt. Bárcsak mondhattam volna valamit, hogy ne féljen, mert lefogadom, hogy félt. De az utolsó, amit adtam neki, az egy jó adag fájdalomcsillapító volt, ami legalább néhány órára mentesítette őt a szenvedéseitől. Szóval otthon voltam és ittam egy kicsit. John emlékére. Ezért nem is ültem autóba és lehet, hogy ezzel csalódást okozok, de az egésznek semmi köze sincs a karácsonyi vásárhoz, vagy az ünnepekhez, csak itt tett le a busz. Miért, téged talán feldob ez a sok tolakodóan giccses, tettetett dolog, ami kéretlenül ömlik felénk?– érdeklődött lehangoltan Frank.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét és kis hallgatás állt be közöttük.  
\- Tudod, most Mary-re gondolok, hogy milyen borzasztó lesz majd a karácsonya a férje nélkül. És dühös vagyok Gerard. Olyan nagyon dühös! – Frank ekkor eldobta a még füstölgő cigarettát és erősen magához húzta Gerardot. Szorosan átölelte és csak zokogott. Gerard ledermedt, ahogy Frank egész testében rázkódott, de rögtön viszonozta az ölelést. Az ő szemei is könnyesek lettek és képtelen volt bármivel is lelket verni Frank-be. Erre nem voltak alkalmas szavak, vagy protokoll, mert az igazi gyászt kifejezések nem írják le. Mondhatta volna Frank-nek, hogy ne sírjon, hogy nyugodjon meg, de tudta, a halállal szemben érzett harag, értetlenség és szomorúság könnyeinek végig kell peregniük Frank arcán és neki meg kell siratnia Mr. Williams-et. Ezért hát szavak helyett csak tartotta a karjaiban Frank-et, simogatta a hátát és pár perc múlva a vigasztalhatatlan zokogás alább hagyva, átváltozott csendes sírdogálássá. Frank egy idő után szipogva elhajolt Gerardtól, kipirult arcán, átlátszó gyöngyökként ragyogtak a könnyek. Bánkódva végigsimított a Gerard kabátjára került nagyobb könnyfolton.  
\- Ne haragudj, Gerard. Ígérem, összeszedem magam, csak kell egy kis idő. Azt hiszem, ma nem én vagyok a legjobb társaság neked…- mentegetőzött.  
Gerard megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Senkivel sem lennék szívesebben, mint veled! – jelentette ki.  
Frank hálásan biccentett.  
\- Beüljünk egy italra valahova? – kérdezte a szemét törölgetve.  
De Gerardnak más ötlete támadt. Egyfajta vigasz, amivel enyhíthetné Frank ok nélküli lelki ismeret furdalását.  
\- Gyere. – mosolyodott el bátorítóan és elindult az utcán, Frank pedig kíváncsiskodva és még mindig a könnyeivel lépdelt utána. Rövidesen megálltak az eldugott kis kápolnánál. Gerard már járt erre többször és látta a templomot, ugyan még csak kívülről, viszont biztonságot adónak és megnyugtatónak találta.  
Frank csodálkozva nézett hol rá, hol a templom barna kapujára, ami szélesre volt tárva és orgonazene szólt bentről.  
\- Lehet, hogy jót tenne, ha imádkoznál John-ért és Mary-ért, vagy csak itt gondolnál rájuk. – tette hozzá Gerard. Frank tanácstalannak látszott.  
\- Igen…- aztán másodpercnyi hezitálás után levette a fejéről a kapucnit, majd beléptek a templomba, ami apró volt és nem is túl díszes. De egyszerűségében is szép, egy hely, ahol az emberek elvonulhattak az őket gyötrő dolgok elől és kapcsolatba léphettek Istennel. A padokban idősebb nők és férfiak ültek, a bejáratnál két nagy gyertya égett. A levegő itt is ugyanolyan hideg volt, mint kint, csak a szél nem fújt.  
Frank keresztet vetett, mire Gerard megdöbbent és ezt nem tudta leplezni.  
\- Katolikus iskolába jártam.- tette hozzá Frank halkan.  
Gerard megilletődött bólintással válaszolt.Ezek után nem beszéltek, hanem csak álltak ott. Gerard elmondott magában néhány imádságot, amit még a nagymamája tanított neki. Ezekben benne volt minden, a múlt, a jelen, a jövő és azok, akiket szeretett, azt kívánta, mindenki legyen boldog és egészséges a családjában és Frank lelke is felszabadulást találjon. Hogy Frank mire gondolt és miért imádkozott, Gerard nem tudta megállapítani, mert a fiú csak nézett előre és könnyfátyolos tekintetében táncot járt a gyertya fénye.  
Valamivel később elhagyták a templomot és újra kint voltak a téli utcán. Lassan sétáltak vissza a karácsonyi vásár irányába.  
Frank már nem látszott annyira feldúltnak, de a szemei még mindig pirosak voltak a sírástól.  
\- A nagymamám azt mondta, hogy a templomban mindenki leteheti a lelke összes terhét. Jobban vagy kicsit?- kérdezte Gerard.  
\- Igen, de még most is szomorú vagyok. Mr. Williams és mindenki miatt, akinek segíteni próbáltam, de hasztalanul. Lehet, hogy túl sok ez már, túl nehéz minden tragédiában szerepet vállalnom, de nem bírnám ki, hogy ne segítsek, annak, aki szenved. – szólalt meg.  
\- Frank, amit tettél, sosem volt hasztalan!– mondta Gerard és fél szemmel visszanézett a templomra, ahol az imént voltak. Még mindig látta az ólomüveg ablakokból a gyertyákat világítani.  
\- Mr. Williams már nem szenved. Bár el kellett válnia a feleségétől, de ott van, ahol a többiek. Lehet, hogy a bolygók között, vagy lehet egy hatalmas, fehér teremben, ahonnan óriási erkélyek nyílnak, amikről lenézve rám, mind azt gondolják, milyen szánalomra méltó vagyok. - csóválta a fejét Frank.  
\- Azt gondolják, remek ember vagy! És én is azt gondolom! – Gerard megtorpant az utcán és Frank is így tett. Összevillant a tekintetük, ahogy Frank bánatosan megfogta Gerard kezét és ujjait átfűzte Gerard ujjain. Mindketten vacogtak, nagyon fáztak, a kezüket hideggé és pirossá tette a decemberi fagy.  
\- Egy ápoló, aki nem tud megbékélni a halállal. Te hallottál már ilyet?  
Gerard megszorította Frank kezét.  
\- Ettől vagy különleges. Hogy makacs a szíved.  
\- Makacs? – kérdezett vissza csodálkozva Frank.  
\- Mary beszélt a makacs szívről. És te szíved ezek szerint túlságosan is az. De ez nem baj. Egyáltalán nem…  
Gerard szíve sem működött másképp, nem fogta fel a valóságot, nem tudott túllépni rossz helyzeteken. Éppen emiatt tátongott rajta annyi vérző seb.  
Frank és ő ebben is egyformának tűntek.  
\- Hát úgy látszik, nem viselem jól a veszteségeket, ezért soha ne hagyj el, oké? – suttogta Frank kisírt, de csodaszép és bizakodó tekintettel.  
\- Nem foglak elhagyni. Az életemre esküszöm!- ígérte Gerard.  
Frank-el maradni a világ végezetéig a leges-legszebb elgondolás volt Gerard számára.  
*****  
Gerard szokatlan érzésekkel ébredt fel azon a reggelen. Megint keveset aludt a visszatérő rémálmok miatt, utána pedig csak forgolódott az ágyában és kattogtak a gondolatai. De ezen felül is volt valami nem mindennapi a hangulatában, amit nem tudott megnevezni, és amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni. Szabadnapot kapott, amit nem is bánt annyira, bár nagyon szerette az Elfelejtett bolygót, mostanában Mr. Evans gyakori betegsége miatt, állandóan neki kellett bent lennie. Ő rendelte az új árut a főnöke útmutatása szerint és átvette azokat. Majd rendszerezte, beárazta és kipakolta, ráadásul a karácsonyi ünnepek alatt a forgalom is jócskán megnövekedett, soha nem látott nyüzsgést tapasztalt az üzletben. Ezért örült neki, hogy a mai napját otthon tölthette, azt tervezte, végre teljesen befejezi a Frank-nek szánt ajándék rajzot, de az elhatározása másképp alakult. Ugyanis Frank is szabad volt aznap és este találkozóra hívta. Gerard nagyon boldog lett ettől és az érthetetlen érzések, a kialvatlansága, a rossz álomképek nyomasztó súlya a semmibe veszett, amikor ott ült Frank mellett az autójában és várta, hogy hol kötnek ki aznap. Frank ugyanis semmit sem mondott, Gerard így csak találgathatott. Nem látott rajta kórházi viseletet, és nem volt olyan módon ideges sem, mint amikor legutóbb a Williams házhoz mentek. Szerencsére a külvárost, Bert lakhelyét is kizárhatta. És Belleville-t is. Ahogy kijutottak Newarkból, az irány mindinkább ismerőssé vált, ám Gerardnak ez csak akkor lett biztos, mikor már majdnem oda értek. Nem mert kérdezni, az izgalom a mellkasában dübörgött, félelemmel vegyes várakozást érzett, amint magával sodorta és elárasztotta a testét. Frank leparkolta a kocsit a nyaralónál. A kietlen környéken egy lélek sem járt. Az udvaron álló, levelüket vesztett fák összekapaszkodva álltak ellent a tél viszontagságainak. Nyugalom és háborítatlanság honolt mindenütt.  
Frank sóhajtott egyet. Gondterheltnek tűnt. Gerard nem faggatózott, mit keresnek ott, volt egy felvetése, aminek megvalósulását nagyon akarta, de szorongott is tőle. Frank-re pillantott és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiú is fél.  
\- Frankie, minden rendben? – kérdezte néhány perces némaságot követően.  
Gerard aggódott a fiú miatt. Frank betegesen sápadt volt, a szemeit sötét színű karikák keretezték, a haja kócosan állt.  
\- Csak nem nagyon aludtam éjszaka…- mondta Frank és hosszú idő óta, most először szólalt meg.  
\- Én sem. – vágta rá Gerard.  
Ismét csak kíméletlen, nyomasztó hallgatás volt jelen kettejük között, amit Frank szakított meg, amikor kiszállt a járműből. Gerard is ezt tette. A hideg rögtön végigfutott rajta, mintha itt sokkal jobban uralkodott volna a tél, mint Newarkban. A város forgatagában a zimankó megszorult a több tíz emeletes épületkomplexumok között, de itt nem volt, ami megfogja. Frank lezárta az autót, kinyitotta a ház kapuját, aztán átsétáltak az udvaron és beléptek a házba. Gerardra már ismerősen hatott a kellemes meleg, ami a kandallóból áradt. A kanapé és az üdítőkkel, kekszekkel megrakott asztal is jó emlékként köszönt vissza. Lehet, hogy Frank nem szívesen emlékezett az első, együtt töltött éjszakára, de Gerardnak akkor is sokat jelentett. Szerette visszapörgetni az agyában azt az estét, nem azért, ami megtörténhetett volna, hanem azért, hogy ott lehetett Frank-el, foghatta a kezét és mikor nyugtalanul ugyan, de elaludt, őrizhette az álmát, arcában, lezárt szemei rezzenésében, halványpiros ajkában gyönyörködve.  
\- Kérsz enni, vagy inni valamit? – hallotta meg Frank-et, és látta, hogy ledobja a kanapéra a kabátját.  
\- Nem köszönöm. – válaszolta. A gyomra fájt és tiltakozott az evés ellen.  
\- Én sem tudok most enni. – Frank odament hozzá. Lázasan fénylettek a szemei, a levegővételei gyorsak voltak. Az arckifejezése különös volt, azóta, hogy találkoztak. Olyan megmagyarázhatatlan volt, hasonlóan ahogy Gerard egész nap érezte magát.  
\- Szeretnék veled lenni. – Frank, Gerard terepszínű kabátja után nyúlt és lehúzta a cipzárját. Gerard értette Frank kijelentését, mégis némán nézte, ahogy a cipzár szétnyílik. Majd megragadta a kabátot és levette magáról. A ruhadarab nesztelenül földre hullott, Frank sóvárogva pillantott utána.  
\- Akarod, hogy bemenjünk a szobába?- érdeklődött és elcsuklott hangja.  
\- Igen. – bólintott suttogva Gerard.  
A helyzet nyilvánvaló volt, mégsem mondta ki egyikük sem. Frank ment előre, kinyitotta az eddig szigorúan zárt ajtót. A helyiség homályosan és valótlanul üdvözölte Gerardot. A függönyök elhúzva, az ágyon virágmintás ágynemű, aminek friss illata érződött a szoba levegőjében. Gerard biztos volt benne, hogy Frank aznap húzott tiszta ágyneműt.  
\- Így nem látlak, nem lenne gond, ha felkapcsolnám a lámpát? – kérdezte óvatosan Frank.  
\- Nyugodtan.- egyezett bele Gerard.  
Az éjjelilámpa visszafogott fénye világosította meg a falakat. Gerard végignézett a szobán, majd az ágy mellett álldogáló rémült Frank-en. Szíve egyre fájdalmasabban kezdett verni és izzadtság lepte el a hátát. Gerard Frank-hez lépett és elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy a fiú belekezd valamibe, aminek kimenetelét még nem tudni. Frank bizonytalanul levette a pulóverét és a pólóját, majd lerúgta a cipőjét és a nadrágja övét kezdte kibontani.  
\- Ne haragudj, ha elszúrom. - nem nézett Gerardra, szemérmesen lesütötte a tekintetét. Gerard átérezte kételyeit, ő sem volt még soha senkivel és tudta, hogy Frank-nek bátorításra útmutatásra van szüksége, ugyanúgy ahogyan neki is.  
\- Nem fogod. – Gerard vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy az őrülten nagyokat dobbanó szívét lecsillapítsa, majd váratlanul Frank nadrágjához ért és segített neki kikapcsolni az övet.  
\- Te is félsz? – érdeklődött ekkor Frank és rettegés látszott a szemeiben.  
\- Igen, nagyon! – Gerard vallomása nem könnyítette meg a helyzetüket.  
Frank megdöbbenve bámult rá és egymásba ütköző kezükre, a mellkasa gyorsan járt az izgalomtól. Zavartan összemosolyodtak, aztán Frank Gerardhoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja. Az ajka és a nyála ugyanolyan hűvös volt, mint a szoba, a csókja kétségbeesett és követelődző egyszerre. Remegve nyomta át a nyelvét Gerard szájába, aki igyekezett visszacsókolni. Szédült, ahogy Frank csókolta, szomjasan és mélyen, miközben próbálta levenni róla a ruháját. A pulóvere cipzárja együttműködően siklott le, kibújt a cipőjéből is és már csak akkor kellett Frank-től elhúzódnia, mikor a pólója került le róla, utána újra visszatalált a másik ajkaira. A csók elragadta Gerardot, a szédülése erősödött, a légzése zihálóvá vált. Finoman simogatta Frank hátát, majd érintése a fiú jól érezhető bordáin haladt végig. Frank bőre izzadt és puha volt, a tetoválások érdekes mintái itt-ott felváltották a fehérséget és ettől Gerardot még inkább izgalom járta át, a férfiassága teljesen kemény volt és összepréselődő ágyékuknál érezte, hogy Frank teste is hasonlóképpen reagál. Frank csukott szemmel, nem megtörve a csókot, hátrált az ágyig és beleütközve lehanyatlott rá, magával rántva Gerardot. Gerard hajtincsei Frank arcába zuhantak és a fogaik összekoccantak, de nem bánták, csak meglepődött sóhajokkal nyugtázták. Ajkuk, testük összesimult és elsüllyedtek az ölelés forróságában, Frank gyengéd csókjai áttértek Gerard nyakára, meztelen mellkasára, hasára. Ajkának nedves lenyomata, csillogóan fénylett Gerard sápadt bőrén és minden egyes csók halk sóhajt váltott ki mindkettőjükből. Gerard hitetlenkedve könyökölt fel, amikor Frank félszeg, de vágyakozó mozdulatokkal bontotta ki a nadrágját és kezdte el lehúzni róla.  
\- Frank…  
Gerard odaadást és tapasztalatlan tettrekészséget látott Frank-en. Már az elképzelés is felhevítette és reszketni kezdett.  
\- Kérlek, engedd meg. - motyogta Frank ködös tekintettel.  
Gerard megemelte a csípőjét és hagyta, hogy Frank teljesen leveszi róla a nadrágot és az alsóneműt. Visszafeküdt az ágyra és a plafont nézte. Arca vérvörösen lángolt, zavartan rezdültek meg a szempillái, ahogy a ruhaneműk az ágy mellett értek földet. Még soha senki nem látta így és nem tudta Frank vajon mit gondol, ahogy szembesül a kőkemény, letagadhatatlan izgatottságával. Frank-re nézett, a fiú az ágy szélénél, láthatóan meg volt illetődve, levegővételei langyos szellőként simogatták Gerard hasát és combjait, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá. Végtelen hosszúnak tűntek a másodpercek, mikor Frank ujjai keresztülfutva az ágyékát borító sötét szőrön, a férfiasságára kulcsolódtak, ugyanakkor az ajkait is rányomva az érzékeny testrészre. Ő sohasem merte volna megkérni erre Frank-et, de a fiú önszántából tette ezt vele és ezt még mindig nehéz volt elhinnie. Gerard gerincén mintha áramütés szaladt volna át, egész teste összerezzent és feltört belőle egy hangos nyögés. Egyik kezét gyengéden Frank puha tapintású, barna hajába vezette és megmozdította a csípőjét, Frank ajkának és nyelvének érintésével szinkronban. Frank-en nem látszott semmi viszolygás, önzetlen volt, mozdulatai ritmusossá válva, hamar kihúzták a realitás talaját Gerard alól. Izzadtságcseppek peregtek le az arcán, képtelen volt fékezni a nyögéseit, a remegését, egyre Frank nevét mondta, mintha csak azt az egy szót tudná kiejteni és valójában ez akkor így is volt. Leírhatatlan volt érezni ezt, mintha az alagsor feketeségéből és mélabús magányából, a legvadabb, legmerészebb éjszakai álma vált volna valóra. Ez a szenvedélyes, őrjítően ritmikus mozzanat, amivel Frank szerzett neki örömet, nagyon távol volt már attól a somerdale-i, ismeretlenségbe vesző, interneten kezdődő beszélgetéstől. Valóságon túli volt, hogy idáig jutottak. Gerard fejében cikáztak a gondolatok, amiket elnyomott, az egyre jobban feltörő élvezetének hangja és a teste mind sebesebb mozgása, de a kéjjel összekeveredő szokatlan, keserű érzés, mégis könnyeket csalt a szemébe, akármennyire nem akarta.  
Félre fordította a fejét és belenyomta a párnába, hogy Frank ne lássa. Verejtékes arcát áztatta a könny, nyirkos tincsei a homlokára tapadtak. Úgy érezte, nem is érdemli meg Frank jóságát, törődését, szeretetét.  
\- Sírsz?- Frank oda hajolt Gerard arcához.  
\- Bocsáss meg…- mentegetőzött Gerard, ahogy visszafordult Frank felé.  
\- Valami rosszat tettem?- kérdezte ijedt szemmel Frank.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem! Tökéletesen csinálod és túl jó vagy hozzám! Szeretlek. – válaszolta és a magához húzta Frank-et.  
\- Én is szeretlek! Kérlek, ne sírj, azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél! – ölelte meg szorosan Frank.  
\- Csak hihetetlen, hogy most itt vagyunk. Te és én. Olyan boldog vagyok, Frank! – Gerard ezt visszavonhatatlanul ki merte jelenteni. Az élete pergett át az agyán, az a néhány szenvedés nélküli, jobb alkalom, amiben része volt. Még sohasem érezte magát így, mint Frank ölelésében.  
\- Boldog.- ismételte a szót még egyszer. A szíve ki akart szakadni a mellkasából és emésztette a vágy. Hagyta, hogy Frank megcsókolja. Jólesően felsóhajtott, ahogy az ajkait megérezte a sajátján, és Frank nyelve elmerült a szájában. Meg szerette volna mutatni Frank-nek milyen sokat jelent, hogy vele van. Csókjai Frank nyakára kerültek, majd a mellkasára, nyelvével aprólékosan végigjárva ott lévő tetoválást.  
Szívesen időzött itt el, Frank szívének közvetlen közelében. Frank zihálva irányította lejjebb Gerard fejét, a hasa irányába és ő azonnal engedelmeskedett. Felsóhajtott és kábán húzta le Frank-ről a nadrágot az alsóneművel együtt.  
Érezte Frank bőrének illatát, halványan a tusfürdőt, izzadtságot, cigarettát és furcsa cukros illatot, ami olyan volt, mint a nagymamája által készített édességek. Az izgalom kíméletlenül szorítani kezdte a felismeréstől. Senkinek sem volt ilyen illata, ez volt Frank. Szégyellősen Frank férfiasságának irányába nézett. Az ágyéka lüktetett, és a gyomra kicsire zsugorodott, ahogy nem vesztegetve az időt a kezével és ajkával megérintette. Meleg volt és kőkemény. Frank megrázkódott és felnyögött. Ujjai rögtön Gerard fekete haja közé kerültek, a csípője megmozdult és egy ütemet kezdett el diktálni, amit Gerard is könnyedén felvett. Sós cseppek keveredtek a nyálával, ahogy nyelve végighaladt az érzékeny pontokon újra és újra, miközben Frank a nevét ismételgette hangosan nyögdécselve. A szíve összeszorult és szédülni kezdett, a gerincén a jeges érzés vonult végig. Jó volt hallani és látni Frank-et ekkora izgalomban, és Gerard szívesen végig is vitte volna, de Frank ezt másképpen gondolta, mert lihegve és kimelegedve elhúzódott tőle, majd fekvő helyzetbe nyomta Gerardot.  
Gerard szavak nélkül is tudta, hogy mi a szándéka és azt is érezte, hogy ma meg fogják tenni. Megcsókolta Frank-et, pedig ő is félt, gyakorlatlansága hegyként magasodott felé. De ugyanakkor akarta, sokszor megjelent már ez a fantáziájában, hogy vajon milyen lesz, ha elérkeznek kapcsolatuk ezen pontjához. De most megfagytak az elképzelései, mint a kint uralkodó decemberi időjárás. Csak Frank-et szerette volna minél közelebb tudni magához, érezni a simogatását, ölelését, a bőrét a saját bőrén, és tapasztalni, hogy minden egyes mozzanatukkal, felépül benne az élvezet. A testük most már mindenhol összeért, és ahogy kéjesen lassan, de egyszerre mozdult, attól Gerard-ban bent ragadt a levegő. Mintha minden megolvadt volna körülötte, az egyetlen hideg pont, a fiú ajkában lévő kis karika volt.  
\- Érezni szeretnélek…- mondta ki bizonytalanul Frank.  
De nem tudta, hogy kell és Gerard sem sejtette, a helyes módot, hiszen mindketten először voltak ilyen helyzetben. Frank a nyálát használta és fájdalom árasztotta el Gerardot, mikor a fiú ujjait megérezte magában. Remegve ölelte és csókolta Frank-et, aki pár perccel később kihúzta belőle az ujjait. Rutintalan volt, vágytól vezérelt és türelmetlenül túlfűtött, ahogy a férfiasságával hatolt egyre jobban bele. Gerardból akaratlanul is gyötrelemmel teli hang szakadt ki, igyekezett eltompítani, hogy Frank ebből ne vegyen észre semmit.  
\- Gerard…Gerard…- hallotta Frank heves levegővételeit. A fiú izzadt homlokát, Gerard vállának döntve kezdett mozogni. Gerard lecsukott szemei mögött, feketeségbe vesző, apró pontok kergették egymást. Az érzést nem tudta mihez hasonlítani. Folyamatosan fájt, de ennek ellenére az ő ajkából is nyögések szálltak fel.  
\- Gerard…- Frank próbált gyengéd lenni, de az izgatottságtól felkavarodtak az érzékei és szétfoszlott számára a külvilág. Gerard hátán, minden mozdulatától feljebb kúszott az izzó hevültség. Alig kapott levegőt, a vére ezer fokon forrt, szíve annyira őrült iramban dobogott, hogy azt érezte, meg fog állni. És hogy ezt ő boldogan vállalná is, hiszen mindig vágyta az elmúlást, de akkor Frank lenne az utolsó, akit láthatna és az ő karjai között, az ő ragyogó szemeinek képével hagyná itt ezt a világot. Frank, akit tiszta szívéből szeret, és aki a legnagyobb ajándék számára. Gerard teljes erejéből az ajkába harapott, és megszorította az alatta levő lepedőt, hogy ne kiáltson fel fájdalmában, amikor Frank gyorsabban és erősebben kezdett mozogni. Homlokáról verejték csepegett, hajszálai Gerard bőrére ragadtak. Az ágy nyikorgott alattuk, támlája halkan a falhoz ütődött és Gerard csak erre vissza-visszatérő koppanásra figyelt, de hallotta a hangosodó és kontrollálatlanabb hangokat, amiket Frank kiadott. Szinte az ő fejében is visszhangoztak.  
\- Gerard…én…- Frank nem bírta tovább, az egész teste reszketett, ahogy hangos nyögésekkel, izzadtságban úszva, elérte az élvezet legfelsőbb fokát és erőtlenül borult Gerardra.  
És akkor üres csenddé vált a zaj, megszűnt a vad mozgás, a hangos nyögdécselések, a sóhajok, csak Frank kapkodott levegő után és ölelte át Gerardot, miközben arcát a nyakába fúrta párás sóhajokkal.  
Az egész csak néhány röpke perc volt, csak pár ismétlődő mozdulat.  
\- Szeretlek, Gerard… - lehelte fáradtan.  
Gerard nem tudott reagálni, hideg izzadtság borította el, a mellkasa szúrt, de az érzés, ami majd kettéhasította úgy fájt, kezdett alább hagyni. Folyadék csordogált ki a lábai között a feltúrt lepedőre. A Frank karikája által felsebzett száján, világos vörös vércsepp serkent. Amint megérezte, a csuklójával eltörölte.  
\- Szeretlek, hallod?- Frank felemelte a fejét és ránézett. Még mindig küzdött a levegőért, a fura, vággyal teljes pillantásai helyett, megbánás csillant meg a barna szempárban.  
\- Én is szeretlek. – mondta Gerard és ajkát Frank halántékára nyomta.  
\- Meg akartam állni, nem akartalak bántani. - pihegte sajnálkozva Frank. Aztán Gerard mellé feküdt, de a kezét nem vette le róla. És csak nézték egymást. Frank tekintetében őszinte bűntudat volt jelen. Pedig nem kellett volna így éreznie.  
\- Nem bántottál. – rázta meg a fejét Gerard.  
Frank nem volt rossz hozzá és habozás nélkül újra megtenné vele akármikor. Ebben teljesen biztos volt.  
\- Alig hiszem el, nem tudom, mit mondjak…ez…jobb volt, mint bármi más, amit valaha átéltem. Ez felülírt mindent. Most már az enyém vagy. Ugye? – Frank még mindig sokkos volt.  
\- A tied vagyok, Frankie. – suttogott Gerard és végigsimította Frank arcát, aki az érintésekre köszönet teljesen elmosolyodott és kimerülten lecsukta a szemeit. A lámpafény narancsosan megvilágította ruhátlan bőrét. Gyönyörűszép volt, ahogy ott feküdt.  
És Gerard remélte, hogy Frank lelkiismeret furdalása hamarosan a múlté lesz. Eltűnik, felszárad, hasonlóan a könnyekhez, vagy a lepedőn maradt vérfoltokhoz.  
*****  
Gerard az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel. Megint álmodott, de nem tudta pontosan felidézni, hogy mit. Csak nagymamája arcára emlékezett és arra a mécsesre, aminek lángját az alagsorban, az íróasztalán hívta életre. Fázott és zaklatottság keringett benne az álomtól. A szívénél, mintha mély üreg tátongott volna, a haja összeragadt, a homloka hűvös volt, a lábainál száraz, alvadt vér tapadt. Még mindig fájdalmai voltak, amikor megmozdult, de elfojtotta hangosabb sóhaját. A szobát a sötétség burkolta be. Mellette Frank egyenletesen szuszogott, Gerard mosolyogva bámulta a csodálatos képet. Aztán az ablak felé esett a pillantása, mintha alakokat, árnyakat látott volna, de csak az udvaron lévő, magas fák hajladoztak kísértetiesen. Gerard betakarta Frank-et, magára vett párat, a földön heverő ruháiból, aztán a nappaliba ment. A kandallóban halkan ropogva élt a tűz, békés éjszakai összhatást nyújtva. Gerard öntött magának az asztalon hagyott üdítőből, egy pohárba, aztán leült a kanapéra. Nehéz hangtalanság vesztegelt a házban, persze ez nem volt csoda, a kis nyaraló távol esett a forgalomtól, a nagyvárostól. Gerard szívesen maradt volna itt akár heteket is, úgy hogy senki sem tud erről. Elrejtőzni mindenki elől, csak Frank-el foglalkozva. Biztos sokat sétálnának a környéken és éjjelekbe nyúlóan beszélgetnének a kandalló melegénél, majd egymást ölelve aludnának el minden áldott éjjel. Azt is elképzelte, milyen jó lenne Frank-el kettesben itt lenni az ünnepekkor és beleborzongott ebbe. Álmodozásából Frank szinte nesztelen léptei riasztották fel.  
\- Frankie? – mosolyodott el Gerard.  
Frank visszamosolygott rá. A haja rendezetlen volt, az arca kicsit álmos, nem viselt mást, csak az alsónadrágját. Gerard képtelen volt máshova nézni a mellkasán kívül, vonzotta a fakó bőr és a színes tetoválások. Éles vágy éledt fel benne.  
\- Idegen a hely? Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte Frank, ahogy helyet foglalt Gerard mellett a kanapén, majd kivette a fiú kezéből a poharat és beleivott.  
\- Ilyenkor már otthon is sokszor ébren vagyok, gyakran rajzolással töltöm az időt reggelig. – magyarázta Gerard és szemeivel követte, ahogy Frank a poharat az asztalra helyezte.  
\- Sokszor én is álmatlanul forgolódom az ágyamban, de nem akarok zajt csapni és felébreszteni anyát. Csak fekszem, és folyton rád gondolok. – Frank Gerard ajkaihoz húzódott és megcsókolta. A nyelve lágyan súrolta a szétrepedt sebet Gerard száján. Kezei körbevették Gerardot, aki sóhajtozva viszonozta a csókot, elveszve Frank ölelésében, érezve a teste melegét és bőre puhaságát.  
\- Hálás vagyok, hogy nekem adtad magad…Olyan nagyon szép vagy…  
Frank vallomására, Gerard csak tiltakozóan csóválta a fejét, a sóhajai hangosabbakká váltak, a teste vibrált. Nem volt szép és azt sem értette, Frank miért látja még mindig annak. A szép az éppen Frank, az angyali arcával, a kívánatos, rózsaszín ajkával, a diószínű szemeivel, amiket fekete, sűrű szempilla övez.  
\- Érints meg, Frankie…- csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, miközben Frank simogatásai a pólója alatt bejárták a mellkasát és hasát, aztán lejjebb kerülve, lehúzták róla az alsóneműt, felfedve kemény izgatottságot.  
\- Gerard…- Frank hangja csodálattal telt volt, ujjai letörölték a Gerard férfiasságán lévő áttetsző nedvességet.  
\- Szép vagy…- nyomatékosította szavait a fiú és Gerard összerándult, amikor Frank ujjai, az érzékeny testrészre fonódva kezdtek el le és fel mozogni. Szája ismét Gerard ajkát terítette be akaratos és lázas csókokkal, nyelve belemélyedt a szájába, aztán végigfutott az arcán, nyakán és kulcscsontján. Fogai karcolásokat hagytak rajta, és Gerard biztos volt abban, hogy másnap ezek mind meg fognak látszani. Mikey felháborodott szavai jutottak eszébe, de ennek ellenére akarta, hogy Frank megjelölje.  
\- Frankie…- Gerard mozdulatai csillapíthatatlanok voltak. A háta megizzadva, a kanapé támlájába nyomódott, de ő csak nyögdécselt félreérthetetlenül és hagyta, hogy az ütem, amit Frank kialakított, és amitől az ő csípője ugyanúgy mozgott, egyre szaporább legyen. Az éjszaka eseményei furakodtak a fejébe. Az emlékek és a perzselő érzések, pillanatok alatt elmosódottá tettek mindent. Sóhajai forróak lettek, Frank szintén meleg és szapora lélegzetét a nyakán érezte.  
\- Szeretlek, Frankie…- Gerard kimondta volna még ezerszer is, de képtelen volt, és inkább érthetetlen nyögésnek hatottak a hangok, amik elhagyták az ajkát. Nem tehetett róla, Frank érintéseiben és a saját felfokozott, kínzó vágyódásában, teste reakcióiban fulladásig elmerülve, már nem tudta befolyásolni a tetteit. A szemei szinte hátragördültek, és hangos, kiáltásszerű nyögést hallatott, ahogy belesodródott az extázisba. Beharapta az ajkát és rövid körmei belevésődtek Frank vállaiba. Elfogyott a levegő Gerard tüdejéből, a vére mintha felszaggatta volna az ereit, olyan durván száguldott a testében. Ragadós melegség szivárgott és terjedt az ágyéka felől, egyenesen Frank kezére és hasára, de a fiú nem foglalkozott ezzel. Mosolyogva csókolta meg Gerard homlokát.  
\- Én is szeretlek…  
Gerard pedig úgy ölelte magához Frank-et, mintha attól rettegne, hogy kámforrá válik, és ő egyedül marad a kanapén. Frank már-már álomszerű létezése párhuzamban állt azzal a rémképpel, és bizonytalansággal, hogy Gerard bármikor elveszítheti. De Frank ott maradt és körbeölelte, hallgatva Gerard szívverését, lassan enyhülő, még mindig szabálytalan légzését, közben meg-megsimogatva.  
\- Le tudnád rajzolni, milyen érzelmek vannak most benned? – érdeklődött és kisimította Gerard arcába tapadt hajtincseit.  
A kérdésre Gerard egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve. Kicsit el is pirult.  
\- Szerintem nem. – válaszolt meglepődve.  
\- De miért? Bizonyára jól megy a rajzolás. –Frank az arcát megtámasztotta Gerard mellkasán, majd mélyen belenézett Gerard szemeibe.  
\- Csak szeretek rajzolni, mert így tudom legjobban magam kifejezni, de ez bonyolult lenne és túlon –túl színes. Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy ilyen képtelennek mondható, felfoghatatlan színekkel rajzoljak, általában fekete volt minden belül és egyszerűbb feladat volt azzal valamit alkotni. – mondta erre Gerard.  
Aztán néma maradt és Frank arcát tanulmányozta, ami sokkal érdekesebb volt, mint a saját érzései. Frank-ben folyton szemet szúrt neki valami újabb kis részlet, amit eddig még nem vett észre. Sokkal inkább azt a világot örökítette volna meg, amit Frank tekintetében megfürödve tapasztalt, bár valószínűleg ahhoz is kevés a rajzkészsége.  
\- De azért tennél egy próbát? – Frank felült a kanapén és a szájába tett egy szál cigarettát.  
Gerard szelíden nézett rá.  
\- Nincsenek olyan színek a palettán, amik megmutatnák, mit érzek irántad. –és ötlete sem lett volna, a lelkében létrejött dolgokat nem lehet színekkel, alakzatokkal ábrázolni. Vakító, harsogó és parázsló, mint a nyár, ugyanakkor dermesztő, mint a tél.  
De csak egy szó.  
Egyetlenegy.  
Frank.  
Gerard ezért az összes színt, árnyalatot, gondolatot és indokot, átkeresztelt volna Frank-re.


	23. Drowning lessons

Szeretlek...  
Szeretlek, hallod?  
Ez jobb volt, mint bármi más, amit valaha átéltem...  
Gerard forróságot érzett és fájdalmas lüktetést a gerincében. Szíve őrülten vert még mindig. Meztelenül feküdtek az összegyűrt ágynemű között. És elképedtek voltak, az   
átélt pillanatoktól.  
Most már az enyém vagy. Ugye?  
Frank karjai védelmezően vették körül, teste nyirkosan tapadt hozzá.  
A tied vagyok, Frankie...  
Gerard izgatottan maga elé mosolygott és nem vette észre, hogy édesanyja már egy ideje kérdőn bámult rá a konyhaszekrény előtt.  
\- Tehát?  
Ez rántotta vissza a valóságba. Abba a télies estébe, ahol jelenleg lennie kellett. De nagyon nem ment neki, gondolataiban még mindig a nyaralóban volt, az ágyban Frank-el, az érzelmei túltöltődve elmostak mindent. Legszívesebben ott is maradt volna, ebben a különleges állapotban.  
\- Ne haragudj, mit kérdeztél?  
Gerardnak nagyon melege volt, szinte ömlött róla a víz és szégyellte magát, de egy szót sem hallott az elmúlt percekből.  
\- Nagyon elkalandoztál. Mond, mi az, amitől így mosolyogsz? – jegyezte meg Donna.  
\- Semmi. – válaszolta Gerard azonnal, ahogy rájött, hogy a fantáziái elsodorták. Piros lett az arca, szemei az asztal terítőjén futottak végig. Sötétzöld fenyőágak, csengettyűk és egyéb karácsonyi minták táncoltak előtte.  
\- Igen, azt látom. A semmi neve, pedig Lisa, mint az köztudott.- kuncogott az anyja és világosan tudta, hogy a fia nem a földön jár, hanem az álmodozás felhőjében. Lágyan megsimogatta Gerard fejét.  
\- Így van, nemde?  
Gerard határozatlanul helyeselt. Újabb hazugságot indított el, tüdeje égni kezdett és összeugrott a gyomra.  
\- Az én szerelmes kisfiam...- örvendezett tovább Donna. Gerard kezdte nagyon kellemetlenül érezni magát. Egy gerinctelen alak volt, aki illúziókat ültetett el az egész családjában. Vajon, édesanyja akkor is ilyen vidáman nevetgélne, ha tudná, hogy Lisa helyett, Frank-nek hívják a szerelmét? Ezt kizártnak tartotta. Viszont a kényelmetlen szorítás, ami ettől a rátelepedett, kezdett elviselhetetlenül fullasztó méreteket ölteni.  
\- Mit is kérdeztél előbb?- váltott gyorsan témát.  
\- Csak azt, hogy örülnél e, ha nagymama kedvenc sütijét készíteném el a karácsonyi vacsorára? – érdeklődött újra édesanyja.  
Gerard elámult, de szerfelett kedves ötletnek tartotta ezt, ugyanakkor szomorú is volt. Egy éve, még maga Elena sütötte meg ezeket a finomságokat és sugárzó arccal, az összes szeretetével tette le nekik az asztalra Somerdale-ben.  
\- Igen, nagyon jó lenne. – mondta.  
\- Biztos, hogy nem lesz olyan finom, mint a nagyié, de azért igyekszem. Esetleg, meghívhatnád Lisa-t is. – ötletelt Donna.  
Gerard szédülni kezdett és az eddigi émelygése fokozódott. Vadul kereste a mentségeket, de semmi értelmes nem jutott az eszébe csak az, hogy mennyire fél, de talán ennek így kellene lennie, mert ezt a megtévesztő színjátékot úgysem lehet a végtelenségig csinálni.  
\- Hát...- dadogott.  
\- Kérlek, kérdezd meg, eljön e. Apád, Mikey és én is szeretnénk megismerni a lányt, aki elrabolta a szívedet.  
Gerard habozva bólintott.  
\- Megkérdezem, de lehet, hogy elutaznak, nem tudom, a családjának milyen tervei vannak az ünnepekre.  
De anyjának már ez az ígéret is elég volt.  
\- Remek!  
Gerard arcán tartózkodó és szorongó kifejezés terjedt szét, ami felett nem tudott uralkodni. Donna ezt észre is vette.  
\- Hé, az előbb még mosolyt láttam rajtad, most pedig teljesen elkomorultál.  
Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, Frank mit szól majd ehhez, talán neki még ez túl gyors, ezért nem akart a nevében döntéseket hozni. Még ő sem érezte késznek igazán magát ehhez a lépéshez, ami mindent megváltoztat majd, mert azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezzel a beismerésével, lavinaként söpri el azt az ingatag lábakon álló, kevéske bizalmat, amit szülei és Mikey felépítettek felé. Az apja valószínűleg kikel majd magából és sértéseket vág hozzá, az anyja pedig egészen biztosan zokogni fog, gyászolni a Lisa nevű álomlányt, aki a fejében létezett. Az öccse is csalódott lesz, és ugyanoda jutnak vissza, mint az öngyilkossági kísérletei idején. Vagy még lejjebb. Elképzelhető, hogy mind megundorodnak tőle.  
\- Csak fáj a fejem.– vágta rá anyja kérdésére.  
A nő szeme vizsgálódva pásztázta.  
\- Semmi okod félni, meglátod, nagyszerű este elé nézünk. Mindannyian együtt...  
\- Mindannyian?- kérdezett vissza Gerard fájdalommal a hangjában. Donna rögtön észbe kapott.  
\- Nem úgy értettem, a nagymama halálával pótolhatatlan veszteség ért minket. Ezért az idei karácsony más lesz, mint az eddigiek. Szomorú a nagymama hiánya miatt, de gondolj arra milyen boldog lenne, ha látná, hogy jól alakul az életed.  
Gerard jól tudta ezt, könnyek csillantak a szemében.  
\- Rossz lesz nagymama nélkül a karácsony. Valójában nekem mindig, minden percben rossz, a mosolya, a kedves szavai és az ölelése nélkül. – vallotta be halkan.  
A somerdale-i karácsonyoknak különleges és egyedi hangulatuk volt, körüljárta az ünnep valódi szelleme, a nagyanyja meleg szeretete. Ez visszahozhatatlan és végleges volt.  
Donna egyetértően ingatta a fejét.  
\- A nagyi mindenkinek hiányzik és ez így van rendjén! De tovább kell folytatnunk az életünket, miközben beszélünk róla, ezzel életben tartva az emlékét. És neked már ott van a barátnőd, Lisa...  
Gerardban bent maradt a sóhaj.  
\- Lisa...- ismételte anyja után és próbálta nem letargikusnak mutatni magát.  
Aki tulajdonképpen Frank...futott rajta végig a bénító gondolat.  
\- Most már lefekszem. – jelentette ki.  
\- Drágám, hát ennyire megfájdult a fejed? Keressek rá valami gyógyszert?- Donna még szeretett volna beszélgetni, ez látszott rajta. Sokat dolgozott, nem jutott annyi ideje a fiaira, mint szerette volna és Gerard kapcsolatáról is minél több részletet akart megismerni.  
\- Köszönöm, szerintem a pihenéstől jobb lesz. – hárította az előzékeny ajánlást Gerard és elindult az alagsor irányába. Nem érdemelt érdeklődést és szimpátiát. Hiszen a hazugságait újabbakkal fedte le és káoszba keverte Frank-et! A nagymama egyáltalán nem örülne, inkább elborzadna a viselkedésétől, ebben bizonyos volt.  
Aznap éjjel hiába várt Elena-ra, nem jött el hozzá.  
*****  
\- Te jó ég, Gerard, minden oké?- Frank arcára döbbenet fagyott, ahogy a fiú beült mellé az autóba. Rögtön tudta, hogy Frank mire céloz. A keserves, hasító szenvedés, a kételyekben való elmerülés méterekről meglátszott rajta. Ehhez hozzájárult még a nagymértékű alváshiány és a vigasztalhatatlan sírás is, ami újabban a legváratlanabb percekben kapta el. Legutóbb éppen a képregénybolt kellős közepén. Csak azt vette észre, hogy a pultra görnyedve fuldoklik a megeredt könnyeitől, amik az üveglapra fektetett újságokra cseppennek. Szerencsére, üres volt az üzlet és Mr. Evans sem dolgozott aznap.  
\- Történt valami? – Frank halálra volt rémülve.  
\- Frank...- kezdett bele könnyek között Gerard, de aztán elhallgatott.  
\- Annyira sápadt vagy és jéghideg mindened...- Frank gondoskodóan ragadta meg Gerard ujjait és temette a saját kezébe. Gerard elgyengülve fújta ki a levegőt. Fájt a mellkasa, fázott és egész álló nap a pánik hatása alatt volt.  
\- Frank...a szüleim azt szeretnék, ha eljönnél hozzánk karácsonykor a vacsorára. – hadarta el végül remegő hangon.  
Most már Frank is kezdett fehérré válni. A szája kissé nyitva maradt a megilletődöttségtől, érintése Gerard ujjai körül érezhetően enyhült.  
\- A családod tud rólam? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
\- Annyit tudnak, hogy van valaki...De...- és Gerard nem volt képes befejezni a mondatot.  
\- Azt gondolják, hogy egy lány...- mondta ki helyette Frank, aki gyorsan átlátta a helyzetet. Gerard szégyent érzett, és aggodalmat, hogy talán Frank félre érti. Már abban a pillanatban el kellett volna mondani mindenkinek a fiú létezését, ahogy Mikey rányitott a fürdőszobában, csodálkozva a nyakán lévő folton. Szembe kellett volna néznie velük, elviselni és állni apja előre borítékolható megvetését és viszolygását, anyja keserű könnyeit és Mikey szitkozódását. De inkább gyáván a szemükbe hazudva, kreált egy plázában kezdődött szerelmi szálat és egy Lisa nevű lányt, hogy mindenki felhőtlenül örüljön. Undort érzett saját maga iránt.  
\- Ne haragudj rám... - suttogta és bocsánatkérően átölelte Frank-et. Könnyek perzselték a szemeit, amikor arcát beletemette a fiú vállába. Frank gyengéden megsimította a hátát.  
\- Miért haragudnék? Akármennyire is csodálatos, ami köztünk van, még én sem vallottam be senkinek. Mert ez nem könnyű. Anyám talán még megértene, bár nagyon nem örülne. Apa reakciója viszont biztosan negatív lenne, ez félelemmel tölt el. Ő nem kezelné túl jól. Ennél jelentéktelenebb dolgokra is szélsőségesen válaszolt és sokszor mondta, mekkora csalódás vagyok számára.  
Frank érzéseiben Gerard saját magára ismert. Ő is jobban tartott az apjától, akihez valójában sohasem állt közel, bár szerette volna, de mióta az eszét tudta, csak rosszul sült el bármi, amit tett és a férfi, mintha már régen elengedte volna a kezét és lemondott volna róla.  
\- De mit gondolsz, a karácsony a legmegfelelőbb alkalom erre? – kérdezte Frank egy idő múlva bizonytalanul.  
Gerard egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes tett. A fejében már napok óta lehetőségek és képek jelentek meg arról, hogy Frank-el együtt a karácsonyi asztalhoz lépnek. Mindenki arcára sokk és megdöbbenés ül majd ki, gyertyafénnyel és fenyőillattal körítve. Tovább nem jutott a fantáziálásban, mert megborzongott, ahogy apja hangos kiabálása jutott eszébe, ami gyermekkorában is teljesen felzaklatta. Azt sem akarta, hogy testvére újra csalódottnak érezze magát, ahogy azt sem, hogy az anyja sírjon.  
\- Nem tudom. Csak belefáradtam a hazugságokba. De persze még várhatunk. – pillantott Frank-re, és lemerte volna fogadni, hogy a fiú ezt az opciót választja. Ám Frank bólintott, bár a félelem és izgalom rózsaszín pírja lepte el arcát.  
\- Semmi gond. Szívesen megyek, ha be szeretnél mutatni a családodnak. Megtisztelő.  
A kijelentésétől Gerard elhűlt.  
\- Nem szeretnélek rossz dolgoknak kitenni téged. Édesapám feltételezhetően kiabálni fog. Az édesanyám és az öcsém sem fogják ezt elfogadni könnyen. Így is jönni szeretnél, Frankie? – kérdezte.  
De Frank állhatatosan helyeselt.  
\- Igen, így is. Naponta szembenézek az elmúlás rettenetével, akkor remélhetőleg a felbőszült szüleiddel is boldogulok. És különben is, velem leszel, Gerard. Akkor, pedig mindent kibírok. – vont vállat és kisfiúsan elmosolyodott, amitől Gerard arcába szökött a vér. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Frank teljesen felfogja, mekkora mérföldkő ez és mennyi minden más lesz utána. Már most reszketés járta át, ha csak belegondolt.  
\- Bátor vagy, Frankie. – suttogta elismerősen.   
Frank ugyan törékeny és alacsony volt. Legalább annyira vakmerő is.  
\- Csak szeretlek, Gerard. Ennyi.  
\- Én is szeretlek. Tudom, hogy áldozatot kell vállalni. De biztos nehéz nap lesz és valószínűleg ez lesz a legemlékezetesebb karácsonyom. – sóhajtott fel Gerard.  
Frank mosolya nem szűnt meg. Bátorítóan vonta újra az ölelésébe Gerardot.  
\- Azt hiszem, nekem is. De még van néhány napunk, ami alatt lélekben felkészülhetünk. Addig még egy-két jó dolog is megeshet velünk. – jegyezte meg titokzatosan.  
Gerard bólintott és nem is kérdezte Frank-et, mire céloz ezzel. Frank szeretett meglepetéseket okozni, amiket az utolsó percig titokban tartott. Ha találkoztak, Gerard sohasem tudta előre, merre mennek és mi vár rájuk aznap este.  
Így volt ez a következő találkozójuk alkalmával is. Már csak napok votak hátra karácsonyig és Gerard félelme ezzel egyenesen csak nőtt. A plázában igazi hajtás volt, mintha mindenki képregényt szeretett volna vásárolni karácsonyra, bár Gerard úgy vélte, inkább szórakozás gyanánt térnek be azok az emberek, akik nem annyira kedvelik a ünnepeket, vagy csak már elegük van a csillogó-villogó és zenétől hangos dekorációkból. A képregények lapozgatásakor, egy távol kis szigetre kerültek, és megszűntek a feszültségek bennük. Sajnos ez nála nem működött. A gondolatai ismét hangosak lettek, nem tudott elzárkózni előlük, ott voltak benne mindig. Mintha tonnák nehezedtek volna rá. Nagymamája emléke, a karácsonyi vacsora egyre közeledő ténye, a félelmei, a fáradtsága, amire nem használt, sem a gyógyszer, sem a kevéske, nyugtalan alvás. A szabadnapján sem tudott pihenni, betegnek érezte magát, fájt a torka és a háta is, nehezen kapott levegőt. Fel-alá járkált a házban, ahol már minden zugban érződött a küszöbön álló ünnep, mert édesanyja feldíszítette a házat. Gerard szívesen segített neki, de a fejében kavargó zavar nem ülepedett le.  
\- Mit szólnál némi üveggömbhöz az alagsorba? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő, és a nála lévő dobozból, arany, ezüst és piros szín csillant bele Gerard szemeibe.  
A fiú vállat vont, amitől Donna elégedetlenül felsóhajtott.  
\- Sejtettem. Pedig olyan az a helyiség, mint egy ravatalozó. Legalább az ünnepekkor kivételt tehetnél. – és a dobozt Gerard kezébe rakva, egy hosszú gyöngysor szerű díszt aggatott fel az ajtófélfára. Gerard nézte anyja elmélyült és alapos mozdulatait és hallotta, hogy karácsonyi dallamot dúdolgat. Ettől a lelke összerándult, mert tudta, hogy Donna vidám hangulatát darabokra fogja törni a karácsonyi bejelentése és apjából is ki fog robbanni az indulat. Megfordult a fejében, hogy más időpontot választ és meghagyja a családjának a szenteste örömét, de aztán arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy erre soha nem lesz tökéletes időpont.  
\- Rendben, nem erőltetem az alagsori díszítést, csak ne legyél már ennyire szomorú. – nevetett fel anyja, Gerard arcára hamis mosolyt csalva.  
\- Nem vagyok szomorú. – Gerard látta az tükörképét megcsillanni a karácsonyi gömbökben és a csúcsdíszben. Inkább kétségbeesett volt. És rettegett.  
\- Tudom, te csak Gerard vagy! Én meg az anyád, aki nem tud a fejeddel gondolkodni! Huszonnégy év alatt sem sikerült hozzászoknom ahhoz, hogy mennyire bonyolult eligazodni olykor az érzelmeiden. Egyedül a nagymama értett hozzád. Pedig mindenkinek könnyebb lenne, ha nem húznál falat magad köré. Érezned kellene, hogy mi mennyire nagyon szeretünk. – magyarázta a nő feldúltan.  
Igen, az anyja tényleg mindent megpróbált, de Gerard nem tudott olyanná válni, mint az az elképzelés, amilyennek a születése előtt eltervezték. Egy másodperc is elég volt, hogy szemeit ellepje a könny. A kezeiben megremegett a doboz.  
\- Én érzem ezt anya és hálás vagyok nektek. – mondta alig hallhatóan.  
Bárcsak jobban kifejezhette volna magát és több viszonzást adhatott volna. Őszintén sajnálta a szüleit, hogy ilyen nehéz a dolguk vele. Nem tudta, hogy anyja hisz e neki, de nem többet nem szólalt meg. Gépiesen adogatta a nőnek a díszeket és mikor végeztek a dekorálással, visszasietett az alagsorba. Lángoltak a szemei és az arca is. Leroskadt a székébe és csendesen sírt, azért amiért ennyi bánatot okoz szüleinek. Hogy csak egy nehezen érthető, örökös baj forrás a családja számára. Könnyei homályán át látta, ahogy üzenete érkezett. Arcát törölgetve, szipogva nyitotta meg.

Szia Gerard. Hogy vagy? Jól telik a szabadnapod?

Érdeklődött kedvesen Frank.

Szia Frankie. Köszönöm, jól vagyok. A házat díszítettük anyával. Ő már az ünnep lázában ég, mint minden évben. Az alagsorba is szeretett volna rakni néhány díszt.

Írta lehangoltan.

Mintha az én anyámról írnál. Bár ő nem kér engedélyt ilyenekhez. Ha nem vagyok otthon, egyszerűen telerakja a szobámat.

Frank sorai megmosolyogtatták Gerardot.

És te nem dolgozol ma?

Kérdezte, mert úgy emlékezett Frank mára nappalos műszakra volt beosztva.

Múlt héten részt vettem egy előadáson és jutalmul a vezetőségtől kaptam egy fél szabadnapot. Engem is meglepett. Szóval nem rég jöttem haza. Esetleg, van kedved találkozni ma este?

A kérdéstől melegség költözött Gerard önutálattól fagyos szívébe. Nem is hitte, hogy ma még ilyen örömben lesz része.

Persze! Mikor jössz?

Írt vissza gyorsan.

Hatkor felveszlek az utcátok elején. Jó lesz így?

Jött a válasz Franktől.

Ott leszek. Nagyon szeretlek.

Gépelte be Gerard.

Én is szeretlek. Akkor hamarosan látjuk egymást.

Búcsúzott Frank és Gerard igyekezett összekaparni magát estére, hogy ne rántsa bele Frank-et abba a mély és sötét gödörbe, amibe vergődött.

*****

Alig várta már, hogy Frank-el legyen. Édesanyja kreativitásának hála, otthona kezdett egy óriási szaloncukorhoz hasonlítani és ezen nem javított az alapból rossz hangulata, amivel nem akart lelombozni senkit. Éppen ezért érzett megkönnyebbülést, mikor valamivel hat óra előtt megállt Frank fekete autójánál és a szokásos izgalommal a gyomrában, kinyitotta az ajtót. Ahogy beült, kiszáradt, szomjas ajkak tapadtak rá. Gerard meglepve viszonozta a forró csókot, Frank-et az sem zavarta, hogy nyilvános helyen voltak, két erősen világító utcalámpa szomszédságában. A hajába túrt, közel húzta magához, és úgy tartotta, mintha soha többet nem akarná elengedni.  
\- Annyira hiányoztál. – suttogta, mikor szétvált a szájuk. Gerard meglepődve kapkodott levegő után.  
\- Te is hiányoztál. – mondta és keze kis ideig megpihent Frank vállain. Végre úgy érezte, a nyugtalansága is csillapodott, hogy Frank mellett volt.  
\- Milyen gyönyörű vagy ma is... - Frank csillogó szemekkel nézte és kedvesen elsimította Gerard haját az arcából.  
\- Ne mondj ilyet, Frankie! Nem vagyok gyönyörű. Olyan vagyok, mint mindennap.  
Gerard fejében annyi bántó jelző élt, amivel iskolás korában találkozott, mikor a folyosón végigment, leült az ebédlőben, vagy az udvaron. De sértő megjegyzéseket kapott akkor is, mikor fizikailag bántalmazták.  
Unalmas. Kiszámítható. Elkeserítő. Ijesztően. Betegesen sápadt. Csapzott. Undorító. Retardált. Hitvány. Szégyen.  
A felsorolásnak soha nem volt vége.  
\- Nekem gyönyörű vagy!– jelentette ki Frank határozottan, és szomorúan konstatálta, hogy Gerard mennyire nem hisz neki, csak ül mellette leszegett fejjel.  
\- Gondolj akármit is magadról Gerard, számomra te vagy a legszebb a világon. És örömet szeretnék szerezni neked.– ezzel beindította a jármű motorját.  
\- Az a legnagyobb öröm, ha mellettem vagy és szeretsz. – vágta rá gyorsan Gerard, mert nem akarta, hogy Frank megbántódjon. Nem a fiú szavait vonta kétségbe, hanem látta már magát a tükörben és évekig volt céltáblája az iskolai erőszaknak.  
De Frank nem szólt erre semmit, hallgatott és vezetett. Az autórádióból halkan áramló zene és Frank cigarettájának füstje keringett csak közöttük a levegőben. Gerard pedig egészen elbizonytalanodott, mert azt gondolta, magára haragította Frank-et. Letörten ült a kocsiban és bámult ki az ablakon az elsuhanó tájakra, amik kezdtek egyre távolodni Newarktól és egy olyan útra jutottak, amitől elárasztotta az emlékek. A fák, az autópálya, az útjelző táblák...  
Kellett pár perc, míg felfogta az úti célt, a vére rohanni kezdett a testében.  
\- Somerdale...- suttogta és megrökönyödve Frank-re pillantott. Az eddig szigorú arcon cinkos mosolyt sugárzott vissza rá.  
\- Mi Somerdale-be megyünk! – Gerard szinte felkiáltott a felismeréstől.  
\- Igen, Gerard oda. – bólintott Frank most már nevetve.  
Gerard nem is tudta, hirtelen hogy reagáljon. Frank kitalálta a legnagyobb kívánságát, mert ő hiába kérte a szüleit, hogy látogassanak el a somerdale-i temetőbe karácsony előtt, kérése süket fülekre talált és mindenféle mentségekkel jöttek, hogy miért nem jut idő erre. Frank-nek pedig mondania sem kellett, kitalálta Gerard vágyait.  
\- De hogy jutott ez most eszedbe?  
\- Emlékszel, Gerard, az első találkozásunkkor megmondtam, hogy még visszamegyünk Somerdale-be. Tudom, hogy szükséged van erre és most jött el az alkalom. Gerard hálatelten pillantott Frank-re. A fiú egyértelműen törődött vele. Úgy, mint Elenán kívül még soha senki.  
\- Nem is tudod, mekkora örömöt okozol nekem, Frankie. – Gerard szavakkal sajnos nem tudta visszaadni az érzéseit, de legszívesebben azonnal megölelte és megcsókolta volna Frank-et. Ha nem ennyire félénk és ha a fiú épp nem vezetett volna.   
Az út Somerdale-be eseménytelenül és Gerard számára meglepően gyorsan telt. Beszélgettek, vagy csak hallgatták Frank egyik kedvenc bandáját, a Black flag-et. Közben egyre fogytak a kilométerek és Gerard mind közelebb jutott a kisvároshoz, ami annak idején a világa egészét tette ki. Emlékezett, milyen türelmetlenül várta mindig, hogy a családi autóval odaérjenek. Ha pedig busszal utazott, kínszenvedés volt, mikor a jármű megállt a benzinkutakon, vagy a pihenőhelyeken. De Frank kocsija, mintha a gyorsaságával társává szegődött volna, hogy mihamarabb oda jussanak. Gerard szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy végiggördültek a sötétben, az aszfaltos főúton, ahonnan mindenfelé utcák nyíltak.  
\- Minden rendben, Gerard? – Frank észlelte Gerard borús csendességét. A fiú homlokát az autó ablakához nyomva nézte az esti színekbe vont házakat, kerteket.  
\- Persze Frankie. Csak olyan régen jártam itt. – válaszolta Gerard fájdalmasan.  
\- Elvigyelek a nagymamád házához? – érdeklődött készségesen Frank.  
Gerard összeszorult szívvel bámulta a kis utcák rengetegét, amik között megbújt a Sunset drive, Elena valamikori otthona. Gerardban felébredt a vágy, hogy még egyszer láthassa a házat, gyermekkori boldogságnak színterét, de aztán eszébe jutottak Lindsey szavai a Harrisburg-i családról, akik immáron birtokba vették az épületet, ami azóta valószínűleg még inkább meg lett változtatva. Eszébe jutott az is, mikor legutóbb az ablakot egy téglával betörve, belépett a házba és minden fel volt bolygatva.  
\- Inkább ne, ott már semmi sem a régi. – rázta meg a fejét szomorkodva.  
\- Értem, akkor merre? – kérdezte Frank.  
Gerard tudta, hogy Somerdale egy igazi kisváros, kevés, de szép látnivalóval. Van temploma, bevásárlóközpontja, sűrű fákkal benőtt parkja és nagy játszótere a kisgyerekeknek, barátságos üzletei, kávézói. Szíve szerint az összeset megmutatta volna Frank-nek, hogy láthassa hol teltek élete legjobb napjai. De először egy ennél csendesebb helyre szeretett volna eljutni.  
\- A temetőbe. – felelte és Frank egyáltalán nem csodálkozott, bólintással tudomásul véve, teljesítette a kérését.  
Este lévén, a hely teljesen elhagyatott volt. Ahogy leparkoltak Gerard szeme arra a padra pillantott, ahol a Frank-el való legelső találkozása előtt ittasan, örvényként kavargó gondolatokkal és összetörten feküdt. Remények nélkül. Azután Frank jött, megállt a kocsijával és egyenesen hozzá lépett. Nem ítélkezett, aggódó arccal nyújtott neki segítséget és adott egy palack vizet, mikor Gerard megszédült. Az első percek, a kezdet emléke kicsit fájó volt most is.  
\- Indulhatunk? – Frank kérdése kiszakította Gerardot a múlt felidézéséből. Összerezzenve bólintott.  
\- Igen, menjünk.  
Sajnos a virágbolt már zárva volt, így üres kézzel kellett, hogy belépjenek a temető kapuján. Az áhítatos csendben, mintha visszhangoztak volna a lépteik, a síremlékeken lévő örökmécsesek fényei üdvözlően lobbantak. Ahogy feltűnt a szív alakú, fekete márvány, Gerardot a sírás fojtogatta, a látvány mindig eszébe juttatta Elena hiányát és a tényt, hogy ez már nem fog másként lenni. Nappalok és éjjelek, hetek és hónapok, nyarak és telek váltakoznak Elena nélkül. Csak az emlékek maradnak mozdulatlanok. Gerard megtorpant a sírnál és végigsimogatta a belevésett betűket, számokat.  
\- Itt nyugszanak a nagyszüleim. – tette hozzá és Frank együttérzően bólogatott.  
\- Csupa szép emlék tér vissza most, ugye?  
\- Igen, sajnos nagypapa hamar meghalt, rá halványabban emlékszem. De néhány mozzanata, a mosolya, a hangja, ahogy óvón fogta a kezemet mikor az erdőben sétáltunk, tisztán megmarad bennem. Nagymama tovább itt volt velem, és mindig biztosított a szeretetéről. A középiskolai évek alatt ennek a szeretetnek a melege adott erőt, minden egyes naphoz. És most nézd, milyen ez a sírkő! Jéghideg! Igazságtalanság, aki olyan forrón tudott szeretni, mint a nagymama...- suttogta Gerard és eltörölte a kipirult arcán lefutó könnyeket.  
\- Bárcsak találkozhattam volna velük. – mondta Frank.  
\- Igen, én is sajnálom, hogy nem ismerhetted meg őket. A nagymama feltétel nélkül elfogadott és nem bírálta a tetteimet, nem akarta megtudni, mi volt az oka, amiért kétszer is öngyilkos akartam lenni. Megölelt és akkor minden rosszat elfelejtettem. Azt hittem, ahhoz a szeretethez nincs fogható. De tévedtem, mert ilyen a szerelem is, amit irántad érzek, ami átváltoztatta és megmentette az életemet. Mindennél jobban szeretlek, Frankie! – Gerard Frank-re nézett, aki fátyolos szemekkel pillantott vissza rá és gyengéden simogatta a vállát.  
\- Én is nagyon szeretlek, Gerard.  
\- Köszönöm...  
Frank megfogta Gerard kezét. Igaz, még jobban fázni kezdett, ahogy Frank fagyos ujjait megérezte, de mégsem mozdultak el a sír elől, pedig annyira vacogtak mind a ketten. De Gerard maradni akart még, akkor is, ha metsző volt a hideg.  
\- A karácsony estére gondolsz? – kérdezte Frank egy kis hallgatás után.  
Gerard némán bólogatott. A közös családi vacsora gondolata miatt érzett félelme ketrecként fogta körbe a szívét és nem tudott kijutni a rácsok közül.  
\- Ha a nagymama még élne, könnyebb lenne minden. - hajtotta le a fejét. A rettegés ott volt minden szívverésében és zaklatott levegővételeiben. Frank az arcához hajolt és finoman végigsimította. Gerard felsóhajtott az alig érezhető, szeretetteljes mozdulatoktól.  
\- Nagymamád ott él, a szívedben. És én is itt vagyok neked. Történjen akármi, mindig fogni akarom a kezedet. Együtt átmegyünk ezen. - jelentette ki bizakodóan Frank. Lelket akart önteni Gerardba. Pedig rajta is látszott a szorongás. A szemei viszont megnyugtatóan ragyogtak, úgy mint gyertyák az éjszakában. Miután a temetőből eljöttek, cél nélkül autóztak Somerdale utcáin. Bár teljesen beesteledett, de Gerard nagy vonalakban megmutatta, merre van a templom, a park, az erdő, ahol gyermekkorában ezer kincset gyűjtött össze. Frank érdekesnek találta ezeket az elbeszéléseket, ő születésétől fogva Belleville-ben lakott és ismeretlen volt számára a környék, a kisváros békés, eldugott hangulata.  
\- Én el tudnám képzelni az életemet itt. - szólalt meg egyszer csak álmodozó arccal. Gerard meglepődött, ahogy elnézte Frank barna szemeiben az elszántság perzselését és a vágyakozást valami jobb, valami más iránt. Melegség járta át ettől.  
\- Valóban?  
Ő egész eddigi éveiben ezt szerette volna.  
\- Igen...Somerdale kellemes helynek tűnik. Lakhatnánk itt. Magunk mögött hagynánk Belleville-t, Newark-ot, a nagyvárosok zaját. Itt is van kórház, ahol ápolóként dolgozhatnék. Volna egy kis házunk, és kertünk, ahol kialakíthatnánk egy rózsakertet. Én pedig esténként, munka után, dalokat gitároznék a verandán és nézném az élet lassú folyását a kerítés mögül.  
\- Milyen csodálatos lenne! - áhítozott Gerard és Frank szavai könnyeket csaltak a szemébe.  
\- Csak mi ketten. Az idők végezetéig. - helyeselt Frank.  
Gerard számára felkavaró volt belegondolni ebbe az idillbe, még ha távolinak és jelenleg megvalósíthatatlannak is tűnt. Álomszerű lenne Frank-el kettesben! A boldogságot kapná meg és ezzel együtt visszaszerezhetné lelke egy kiszakadt darabját, amit nagymamája halálával elveszített! Mert ő mindig is úgy érezte, hogy Somerdale-be tartozik.

*****  
A karácsonyi ünnepek ajándékként magukkal hozták a havat, ami huszonnegyedikén hajnalra esett le. Gerard dermedten állt az ajtóban elnézve az egyre szaporodó fehér lepelt és a szomszéd udvarokon hóembert építő, gondtalan gyerekeket.  
\- Hát nem nagyszerű, jókora havat kaptunk szentestére! Régen nagyon örültetek Mikey-val a fehér karácsonynak. - sétált mellé mosolyogva Donna, felidézve a régmúltat.  
A táj tényleg szép volt, de Gerardnak nem jöttek szavak az ajkára. A levegővétel is nehezére esett. Egy szemhunyásnyit nem aludt az éjjel, fázott és hányingere volt. Szerencsére, édesanyja nem vett semmit észre rossz közérzetéből.  
\- Úgy elszaladtak az évek! Mintha tegnap születtetek volna! És most van két helyes, nagy fiam. Mikey jól tanul az iskolában, te dolgozol, barátnőd van...Akit ma végre megismerhetek.- Donna várakozó pillantásaitól Gerard gyorsan elfordult és mereven bámulta a vakítóan fehér havat.  
\- Igen, ma este... - suttogott.  
\- Most megyek is és nekilátok az ételeknek, nem lesz kész időben, ha itt fecsegek...- Donna elment Gerard mellett, aki rémülten ragadta meg a nő csuklóját.  
\- Anya...várj...  
Az asszony nem tudta mire vélni fia kétségbeeső, könyörgő tekintetét és hirtelen mozdulatát.  
\- Kicsim...Falfehér az arcod. Jól vagy?  
Gerard egyáltalán nem volt jól. Egyik percben úgy érezte, elfut és soha nem tér vissza, a másikban pedig zokogni szeretett volna, összekuporodva a földön. Érezte, hogy ez az a pillanat, a helyzet, amikor beszélnie kell, édesanyja figyel rá, most kellene mindent elmondania, feltéve egy lapra az egész jövőjét. A szíve a torkába ugorva lüktetett.  
\- Szeretlek, anya...- ennyit bírt végül kinyögni tehetetlenül.  
Anyja megkönnyebbült.  
\- Jaj, hiszen én is szeretlek! Megterhelő év volt az idei, de annyi mindent elértél! Kilábaltál a depresszióból, megbírkóztál a nagymama elvesztésével, jó munkahelyet szereztél a képregényüzletben és melletted van Lisa, aki biztos őrülten beléd van esve...Büszke vagyok rád. Te is az lehetnél magadra! Félre a kishitűséggel!  
Anyja szavai fájóan csengtek Gerard fülébe. Donna merő tévedésben élt és egy eszményképet szeretett annyira. A valóságban Gerard még mindig küzdött a sötét érzéseivel, a fejében uralkodó hangokkal, a félelmeivel és korántsem dolgozta fel Elena halálát. A munkahelyén, ha nem látták, sírt, néha fogalma sem volt, mitől és Lisa, akit a családja ma este vacsorára várt, nem létezett. Helyette volt Frank, akit szíve egészéből szeretett, de hiába voltak erősek és mélyek az érzelmei, mint egy tenger, az aggodalma, veszélyt jelző sziklaként magasodott. És mindezek mellett gyűlölte magát az összes hazugságáért. De megtévesztő álmosolyt húzott magára. Ez már egész jól ment neki. Anyja ettől elégedetten hagyta magára, mert a főzés nem várhatott.  
\- Istenem, csak legyen elég erőm ehhez. - mondta félhangosan, de Donna már nem hallotta.  
A nap lassan araszolt előre, ólmosan nehéz volt minden perc Gerardnak az alagsor tejszínű félhomályában, az ágyán ülve. Hátra volt még néhány utolsó simítás a rajzon, amit Frank-nek szánt. Az alkotással próbálta kikapcsolni a külvilágot. Ebből Lindsey húzta vissza, mikor írt neki egy kedves karácsonyi üdvözletet, amit Gerard gyorsan meg is válaszolt. Utána már nem bírt otthon maradni, úgy döntött, hogy Frank elé megy a kórházhoz. Zakatoló gondolatokkal tette meg az utat a nagy pelyhekben hulló hóban, elnézegetve az ünnepi díszekbe ékesített épületeket. Mire odaért, a haja és ruhája teljesen átázott a hótól, a kezében szorongatott, Frank ajándékát tartalmazó, nagyalakú, szalagos mappája szintén. Beállt a kórház parkolójának egyik szélvédett helyére és várta, hogy Frank kijöjjön. A műszak letelte után Frank fel is tűnt. Mikor meglátta, Gerard szíve fájdalmasan kezdett verni és majdnem elejtette a rajzát. Elindult volna Frank felé, ám a fiú nem egyedül volt. Gerard ámulatára, Bert ballagott az oldalán. Mindketten cigarettáztak. És nevettek. A látványtól Gerard torkát összepréselte az indulat, ami fekete mérget fecskendezett a vérébe. A hideg ellenére szökött lázas forróság az arcába és kiszáradt a szája. Frank hamar észrevette Gerardot. Valamit mondott Bert-nek, mire az gyűlölettel nézett Gerard irányába, mielőtt odébbállt. Frank pedig mosolyogva sietett Gerardhoz.  
\- Szia Gerard. Nem úgy volt, hogy a plázánál találkozunk? Vagy én emlékszem rosszul? - húzódott be ő is Gerard mellé a hó szitálása elől.  
\- Szia Frank! Jól emlékszel, de nem tudtam már otthon lenni, annyira ideges vagyok.- felelte Frank kérdésére Gerard. Aztán észrevette a Frank-nél lévő kék csomagolópapírba bújtatott dobozt. Ő figyelmetlen volt és még csak be sem csomagolta a rajzot, amit Frank-nek csinált.  
\- Csomagot kaptál?  
\- Ah, ezt Berttől van. Valami könyv és édességek. Mindenképp venni akart nekem ajándékot, hiába mondtam neki, hogy ne költse rám a pénzét, mikor nincs neki így sem, de sosem hallgat rám. - rántotta meg a vállát Frank érdektelenül.  
\- Hogy került ide Bert?- érdeklődött Gerard óvatosan.  
\- Segítettem neki megírni az önéletrajzát. Állást szeretne, bár nem hinném, hogy a geriátrián történtek után, még lenne ebben a kórházban esélye. - válaszolta Frank közönyösen, látszólag nem nagyon foglalkoztatta Bert.  
Gerard bólintott, a féltékenység még mindig benne bújkált, de igyekezett legyűrni ezt az érzést, Frank nem adott okot rá, hogy gyanakodjon. Rövidesen elindultak Frank kocsija felé, mikor odaértek, beültek a járműbe, Frank rögtön szájon csókolta Gerardot, majd kis ideig zavartan hallgattak.  
\- És most hogyan tovább? Máris menjünk hozzátok? - Frank hangja remegett.  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Van időnk, anya még főz. Te mikorra ígérkeztél haza? - kérdezett vissza Gerard.  
\- Bármeddig maradhatok, az anyám tizenkét órás műszakban van ma éjjel. Addig elugorhatnánk apámhoz, ha gondolod. - javasolta Frank és kicsit megnyugodni látszott, hogy nem rögtön kell indulniuk.  
\- Nem szeretnék zavarni, szenteste van. - mentegetőzött Gerard.  
\- Üres a ház, apa két napja kezelésen van a kórházban.  
Gerard sajnálattal hallotta ezt.  
\- Akkor teljesen egyedül leszel egész karácsonykor?- csodálkozott el és rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába, amiért a család ünnepét Frank egyedül tölti.  
\- Anya a munkájából kifolyólag sok ünnepet végigdolgozott és volt olyan is, hogy én lettem beosztva karácsonyra. Már megszoktam. - mesélte Frank, majd az autó hátsó ülésére dobta Bert ajándékát és beindította a motort, hogy az egyre jobban szállingózó hóban elinduljanak Belleville felé.  
Az idősebb Frank háza karácsonyi díszek nélkül maradt az ünnepekre. Frank benyitott és beléptek a kellemes melegbe. A fiú világosságot csinált és lesöpörte a havat magáról.  
\- Micsoda hóesés! Ennek pár éve nagyon örültem volna, most inkább bosszantó, már ami a közlekedést illeti. - morgolódott, de nem igazából volt mérges, inkább csak a zavart akarta oldani, ami az egész estére rávetült.  
Gerard felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra, aztán félszegen álldogállt a nappali ajtajában, kezei között a vizes rajztároló mappával. Csak remélte, hogy nem ázott el annyira, hogy Frank felismerje rajta a bolygókat.  
\- Gyere, érezd magad otthon! Szólj, ha hozzak valami enni és inni valót. - kínálta Frank, de Gerard nem tudott volna most enni. Frank ledobta vizes kabátját a kanapéra, mikor Gerard belépett a nappaliba. A fiúból meghökkent nyögés tört fel, ahogy meglátta rajta az ünnepélyes fehér inget és fekete nyakkendőt. Eddig az idegességtől háborgó gyomra bukfencet vetett. Frank lenyűgözően nézett ki így.  
\- Ritkán járok ilyesféle vacsorákra, ezért nem tudtam, milyen ruhát illik ez alkalomból felvenni. Olyan nevetségesen érzem magam. - dadogta Frank elpirulva, amint észlelte, hogy Gerard szinte nyitott szájjal bámulja.  
\- Nagyon elegáns vagy, Frankie. - Gerard szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, annyira szépnek találta Frank-et. A dícsérettől Frank-nek még vörösebb szín kúszott az arcára.  
\- Ugyan, ez nem igaz...- és leült a kanapéra. Gerard mellé sétált és szintén helyet foglalt.  
\- És mi van a kezedben? - Frank barna szemei érdeklődően futottak végig a papírtárolón lévő, olvadt hótól képződött vizes foltokon.  
\- Ez a tiéd. Karácsonyra készítettem. - Gerard kicsit félve átnyújtotta neki a kartonmappát, ami a bolygók rajzát rejtette.  
Frank nagyon meglepődött, a kis ezüstös karika majdnem úgy ragyogott az ajkában, mint a csodálkozó mosolya.  
\- Ajándék? Nekem? Nahát, Gerard, ez nagyon kedves tőled! - és kíváncsian nyitotta szét a kissé nyirkos mappát. Azonnal felismerte az ábrákat, a színeket.  
\- Ez gyönyörűszép! Hiszen te a világegyetemet rajzoltad meg! És milyen élethű! Istenem...nem is tudom, mit mondjak...Köszönöm szépen! - Frank gondosan nézegette a kidolgozott rajzot, megfigyelve az összes részletet.  
\- A planetáriumban eltöltött estén mesélted, mennyire vágytál egy olyan rajzra, ami az univerzumot ábrázolja, úgy gondoltam megpróbálom lerajzolni neked.  
\- Emlékeztél arra a beszélgetésre?- hökkent meg Frank.  
Gerard leszegte a fejét.  
\- Minden beszélgetésünkre emlékszem, Frank. A rajzon vannak hibák, nem volt rá elég időm, kérlek, nézd el, hogy nem tökéletes...  
\- Tévedsz! Ez tökéletes! -vágott Gerard szavába Frank és még mindig a rajzot bámulta.  
\- Örülök, ha tetszik! - bólintott Gerard.  
\- Amint hazaérek, felrakom a plafonra és ma éjjel már a te rajzod alatt alszom el.- tervezte Frank.  
Gerard boldog volt, hogy a rajzával sikerült Franknek örömet okoznia. Lopva nézte, ahogy a fiú még percekig elmerült a rajzban. Aztán vigyázva rá, az üveg dohányzóasztalra helyezte és visszaülve Gerard mellé, elkezdte meglazítani a fekete nyakkendőjét, kigombolni a hófehér ingét. Gerard nem tudta elképzelni mi a szándéka.  
\- Nekem is van egy meglepetésem. - mosolyodott el szégyellősen és mielőtt Gerard kérdezhetett volna, széthúzta az inget majd felfedte sápadt bőrét, amin jól látható volt egy frissen készült tetoválás. A mellkasánál, skarlátvörös betűkkel írva, Gerard felfedezte a saját nevét. Az álmélkodástól sóhaj hagyta el a száját, de nem tudott megszólalni. Félénken kinyújtotta a kezét, amit Frank megragadott és a bőréhez húzta.  
\- Nagyon fájt? - kérdezte Gerard, ahogy ujjai áthaladtak a tetováláson.  
\- Nem jobban, mint a többi. De ha fájt volna, sem érdekel. Magamon akarom viselni a nevedet. - felelte Frank.  
Gerard meghatódott Frank cselekedetéről. Szeretettel hajolt oda és ajkával megérintette Frank bőrét. A tusfürdő, a cigaretta, és a kissé átizzadt, de tiszta ruha aromájának keveredése ismerősen hatott rá, a szívverése gyorsabbá vált. Frank illata megnyugtatta, ugyanakkor feltüzelte. Frank hangosan felsóhajtott és ujjai belefonódtak Gerard hótól nedves és összetapadt hajába. Gerard lassan és finoman csókolta végig Frank mellkasát, nyelve átsiklott a fiú mellbimbóján. Aztán a nyakára és végül az arcára került, hogy az ajkuk, nyelvük végre találkozhasson és összeolvadhasson.  
\- Szeretlek, Frank. - zihálta a fiúnak, mikor a csók egy másodpercre megtört.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - Frank gyengéden fekvő helyzetbe nyomta Gerardot a kanapén. Vágyakozó, barna színű szemeiben fény kavargott, tűz gyúlt, ami mintha elevenen égetett volna el mindent. Gerardot is. Láng, amit Frank szeretete hozott létre, táplált, és ami erőt adott, mert Gerard egy percre talán elhitte, hogy nem létezik lehetetlen.

*****  
Kulcszörgés és ajtócsapódás riasztotta meg őket. Levegő után kapkodva, rémülten rebbentek szét és értetlenül meredtek az ajtó felé, ahonnan rövidesen céltudatos lépteket hallottak.  
\- Hey, boldog karácsonyt, kicsi Frankie. Apád nem mondta, hogy te is itt leszel. - egy középkorú, nem túl bizalomgerjesztő férfi állt meg vigyorogva a nappali üvegajtaja előtt. Frank arcából minden vér eltűnt, halottsápadttá vált, mint aki szellemet lát.  
\- Te meg mi a francot keresel itt? - kérdezte, mint aki nem hisz a szemének. A férfi lehajította kopott bőrkabátját az egyik fotelbe és mint aki eddig is itt élt, a nappali bárszekrényéből egy üveg italt vett magához.  
\- Nahát, így kell üdvözölni egy régen látott rokont, kicsi Frankie? - húzta össze bosszúsan a szemöldökét és nem törődve semmivel, belekortyolt az üvegbe.  
\- Nem vagy a rokonom. Nagyapa második feleségének a fia vagy. És ne hívj kicsi Frankie-nek! - Frank hangja megtelt gyűlölettel, csak nézett előre hitetlenkedve és dühösen.  
A férfi nevetgélve iszogatta az alkoholt.  
\- Oh, úgy látom én most egy intim pillanatot zavartam meg. Jézusom...Bár nem lep meg, mindig is sejtettem, hogy rohadt kis buzi vagy. - és szemei Frank szétbontott ingére szegeződtek. Frank nem reagált a sértegetésre, zavartan pillantott végig a ruháján és elkezdte visszagombolni. A homlokán előbb még az örömtől gyöngyöző izzadtság, nagy cseppekben gördült le a halántékán. Gerard semmit sem értett. Ki ez az ember?  
\- Bemutatnál a barátodnak? -a férfit úgyszint érdekelte, Gerard kiléte. Érdeklődve ballagott a kanapéhoz, Gerardot méregetve. Zavaros, ködszínű szemei, szürkés arcbőre, kéjes vigyorgása, riasztó megjelenése és Frank szinte pánikszerű reakciója irányában, ijedtséggel töltötte el Gerardot.  
\- Hagyjuk ezt! Azt mondd meg, honnan volt kulcsod? - vágott közbe Frank.  
\- Hogy szerinted, nem legális úton jutottam be?! Kicsi Frankie, a legrosszabbat feltételezed rólam! Ez rosszul esik. A kulcs apádtól van. Hónapok óta telefonon tartjuk a kapcsolatot, a börtönben is leveleztünk.  
\- Nem hiszek neked! Apa sosem mondta, hogy újra beszéltek...- csóválta a fejét Frank.  
\- Mikor hívtam, hogy kiraktak a bérelt lakásból, apád azt ígérte, nála maradhatok egy darabig. Azt is említette, hogy kórházban lesz, menjek be és oda adja a kulcsot. Amúgy Brett vagyok, idősebb Frank mostohatestvére. - fordult Gerard felé színlelt udvariassággal a férfi és a kezét nyújtotta.  
\- Gerard. - mutatkozott be automatikusan Gerard, de Frank lefogta a karját és nemet intett.  
\- Nem kell ezt tenned! - kiáltott erélyesen Gerardra, ám ez nem nagyon zavarta Brett-et.  
\- Szóval Gerard...milyen kis helyes. Majd itt folytatjuk, megyek elrakom a holmimat.- forgatta meg a szemeit, aztán újra nagyokat kortyolva a kezében lévő italosüvegből, elhagyta a nappalit.  
Frank még mindig nem fogta fel, ami történt.  
\- A szemétláda...És apa ismét megbízik benne! - temette arcát a kezeibe. Gerard nem mert kérdezni, látván hogy Frank-et igen megviselte Brett feltűnése, a fiú viszont pár másodperc múlva önmagától magyarázni kezdett.  
\- Miután a nagyszüleim elváltak, nagyapa újból megnősült és a nőnek, akit elvett, már volt egy fia. Brett. Ő egy igazi szociopata! Fél gyerekkorában javítóintézetben volt, felnőtt élete nagy részében meg börtönben, vagy elvonón. Ahol megjelenik, pusztulást hoz magával. Apát is csak terrorizálta, mikor még egy háztartásban éltek. Évek óta nem hallottam felőle, úgy tudtam börtönbe került és hogy apa végleg megszakította vele a kapcsolatot. De ezekszerint Brett megint manipulálta őt és rávette, hogy segítsen neki. Oh, hogy utálom ezt az alakot!  
Gerard még sosem látta Frank-et ennyire haragosnak és rémültnek. De Frank érzéseinek biztosan volt alapja, mert ő, bár most találkozott először Brett-el, ijesztőnek vélte.  
Frank váratlanul magához húzta a kabátját, hogy felvegye.  
\- Menjünk innen. Nem akarok tovább Brett-el maradni. Sosem tudni, mi jár a fejében. - javasolta. Gerard bólintott és az előszobai fogas felé indult, a kabátjáért, mikor is a férfi visszaért.  
\- Nocsak, hova siettek?- érdeklődött nyájasan.  
\- Programunk van. - vágott vissza szűkszavúan Frank.  
\- Képesek lennétek itt hagyni? Van nektek szívetek? - ráncolta a homlokát Brett.  
\- Nekünk van szívünk, ami rólad nem mondható el. És ismerve téged, nem aggódom, remekül fogsz szórakozni, amíg van alkohol a házban.- Frank vállat vont és az asztalról felvette Gerard rajzát, majd a szintén ott hagyott kulcsért nyúlt, de Brett megelőzte és felkapta a kulcscsomót.  
\- Ne olyan gyorsan! Különben meg, nem tetszik, ahogy beszélsz velem, kicsi Frankie! Tudd, hol a helyed! Azt meg majd én eldöntöm, mikor hagyjátok el a házat!- vigyorgott rájuk.  
Gerard lefagyva pillantott Frank-re, akin úgyszintén a viszolygás cikázott végig.  
\- Add vissza a kulcsot, Brett! Kérlek! - sóhajtott nagyot.  
\- Oké, ez már jó. De még mindig nem eléggé. - Brett szórakozottan játszott a kezében lévő kulcsokkal, figyelmesen szemlélve a fémkarikára felaggatott mindenféle kulcstartókat.  
\- Mégis, mit szeretnél? - kérdezte Frank tehetetlenül.  
\- Hogy megmutasd, hol tartja az öreged a gyógyszereit! De azonnal! - parancsolta Brett.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol vannak apa gyógyszerei. De túl messzire mész, nem gondolod? Apa befogad és cserébe el akarod venni az orvosságait! Téged nem is érdekel, mennyire beteg és milyen sokat szenved, mert te csak ki akarod használni, ahogy eddig is tetted! Ugye, ez a helyzet? - Frank felháborodva tekintette a férfira, aki viszont elvesztette a türelmét.  
\- Fogd be a pofád, te mocskos kis patkány! Nincs szükségem a prédikációdra, csak tedd, amit kértem! Vagy emlékeztesselek a magam módján, hogy ki itt a főnök? - rivallt Frank-re és fenyegetően tett felé pár lépést. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, miről beszélhet, de Frank nagyon is tudhatta, mert a szemei könnyesek lettek és egész testében remegett.  
\- De hát tényleg nem tudom...- ismételte meg a szavait.  
Brett lerakta az italosüveget az asztalra.  
\- Azért erőltesd meg az agyad, ha kérhetem! Vannak nálam eszközök, amivel jobb belátásra bírhatlak. Azt mondod, ismersz, akkor tudod azt is, hogy bármire képes vagyok. Gondolom, nem akarod, hogy a kis barátodnak baja essen...- és egy kés pengéjének fénye villant meg, kihajtott kabátzsebében.  
Gerard érezte azt a gonoszságot rájuk szabadulni, amit Brett hozott magával. Csapdába kerültek.  
\- Jó, megkeresem azokat az orvosságokat. - Frank megadóan beleegyezett, mire Brett elégedetten helyeselt.  
\- Akkor bele is kezdhetsz!- és előre indult.  
Gerard nyugtalanul elkapta Frank karját és látta tükröződni a fiú arcán a megfogalmazhatatlan, hatalmas félelmet.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kevertelek. Oda adom neki apa gyógyszereit és utána elmegyünk innen. - a hangja elcsuklott és nem volt bizonyos a mondatai hitelességében.  
\- Akarod, hogy segítsek keresni? - kérdezte Gerard és még mindig markolta Frank fehér ingének ujját.  
\- Ne, inkább maradj itt! Elintézem. - tiltakozott Frank és lefejtette Gerard tenyerét magáról, majd eltűnt az apja szobájában.  
*****  
Idősebb Frank házában mintha jéggé fagyott volna az idő, mintha minden óra megállt volna, nem teltek a percek. Gerard legalábbis ezt érezte és valószínűleg Frank is. Csak ültek egymás mellett a nappali kanapéján. A szemük Brett-et kérdőn és szinte esdeklőn Brett-et pásztázta. A férfi velük szemben a fotelben ült, a már szinte üres alkoholosüveg társaságában.  
\- Milyen csodálatos karácsony este, a kedvenc rokonommal, kicsi Frankie-vel és a barátjával. Jobbat el sem tudnék képzelni. Miért nem beszélgetünk? Ilyenkor azt szokás, nem?- nevetett fel a férfi kábultan, mire az üveg kicsusszant a kezéből és halkan puffanva esett a padlószőnyegre, de ő csak vihogott ezen.  
\- Nincs mit mondanom. - tért ki a válasz alól elutasítóan Frank.  
Brett Gerardra nézett.  
\- Neked, Gerard? Tényleg Frank farkán lovagolsz alkalomadtán? És milyen a srác? Jó hozzád? Én is tudnék ám mesélni...  
Gerard szíve idegesen összeugrott a kellemetlen pillantástól. Brett szavai súlyos kőként süvítettek a szobában. Frank szégyenkezve, szenvedéssel és fájdalommal telve hallgatta amit a férfi mond, a légzése gyorsabb lett és a szemeiben is megcsillantak az apró könnycseppek.  
\- Rendben, megkaptad, amit akartál, most már add vissza a kulcsot. - szólalt meg erőtlenül, de Brett csak a fejét rázta.  
-Még nem egészen.  
Frank csodálkozva nézett vissza rá.  
\- Ezt hogy érted?  
\- Úgy hogy még nem elég. Azt akarom, hogy kerítsd elő a morfiumot. - adta ki a parancsot Brett.  
Frank egészen elsápadt.  
\- Itt nincs morfium, ez egész biztos.  
Brett öntelt vigyora eltorzult.  
\- Én türelmes vagyok, elnézem a baromságaidat, de azt eléggé utálom, ha hazudsz!- jelentette ki és feltápászkodva a fotelből, feléjük indult. Árnyéka fenyegetően nőtt a falakon. Frank felpattant a kanapéról és ott állt Brettel szemtől-szembe.  
\- Ez az igazság. Most pedig elmegyünk!  
Brett ördögien bámult Frank-re és Gerard-ra.  
\- Hogy akarsz kimenni a zárt ajtón, drága rokon? Inkább ülj vissza és csevegjünk tovább! Van is egy klassz témám! Annak a nyári szünetnek a története, mikor mi ketten behatóbban megismertük egymást, nos? Fogadok, hogy a barátod még nem is hallotta...  
Gerard érezte a lélekbe maró múltbéli történések jelenlétét, amik elől Frank menekülni próbált, de most utólérték és minden szennyükkel beterítették.  
\- Elég, hallgass el, hagyd abba!- kiáltott Frank kétségbeesetten, indulattól elvörösödve és könnyes szemmel, de Brett meg sem hallotta.  
\- Olyan vagy, mint az apád egy szerencsétlen idióta! - könnyedén megragadta Frank ingének gallérját és a fiút durván a padlóra lökte. Frank az asztal mellé zuhant. Megütötte magát, mert fájdalmasan sóhajtott, majd köhögni kezdett. A lendület, amivel földet ért, nagy zajjal, lesodorta a tárgyakat az asztalról.  
\- Frank! - Gerard ijedten ugrott fel a kanapéról, hogy Frank-hez lépjen, de nekiütközött Brett vállainak.  
\- Kellett ez neked? Mindez csak azt bizonyítja, értelmileg milyen alacsony szinten vagy, kicsi Frankie! Na, de nem is az eszedet kedveltem benned annak idején sem!  
Brett provokatív szavaira, Frank nem szólt semmit, csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Elmondom, mi lesz, ha nem találod meg a morfiumot, lenyomom a barátodat és bemutatót tartok neki, mi ketten akkor hogyan szórakoztunk! Te pedig Frank, végig fogod ezt nézni. Na, hogy tetszik az ötlet?- és egyenesen Gerardra nézett, hűvös szemei, mint acélos kések fúródtak bele Gerard arcába. Tekintete elmondhatatlan félelmet ébresztett fel Gerardban. Gerard Frank-re nézett, aki levegőhiánnyal küzdve próbált felállni a földről.  
\- Kérlek, őt hagyd ki ebből! - Frank alig hallható kérése, egyáltalán nem érdekelte Brettet. Ahogy Gerardot vizslatta, a bódultság homályos függönye mögött a kéjsóvárság szikrái ragyogtak undorítóan. Nyirkos ujjai végigszántottak Gerard arcán, kíméletlenül belemarkolva a hajába. Gerard felnyögött a fájdalomtól, szédülni kezdett, ahogy Brett magához rántotta.  
\- Garantálom, hogy élvezni fogod...- tette hozzá lihegve.  
Ám ekkor a majdnem kiürült italosüveg csattant Brett hátán és az alkohol cseppjeivel együtt, szilánkok repültek a szoba minden szegletébe, a földre, az asztalra és a kanapéra. Brett csodálkozva elengedte Gerardot és hitetlenkedve nézett hátra.  
\- Kicsi Frankie? Mi a franc?  
Frank állt mögötte a rettegéstől a levegőt kapkodva.  
\- Soha nem fogom hagyni, hogy őt is bántsd! - suttogta elszántan és mielőtt Brett bármit is tehetett volna, teljes erejéből neki rontott. A gyógyszerek és italok hatása alatt álló férfi megtántorodott, nem készült fel a hirtelen megmozdulásra és a földre került, Frank pedig felé kerekedett.  
\- Azt hiszed, elfelejtettem, amit tettél akkor a nyári szünetben? Míg élek, az emlékezetemben lesz! - üvöltötte reszkető hangon Brett arcába és csak ütött, újra meg újra.  
\- Te kis patkány, kinek hiszed magad? Fejezd ezt be, mert Isten a tanúm, hogy kinyírlak!- fenyegetőzött Brett és Frank ütéseitől vér buggyant ki a száján.  
\- Csak egy kisfiú voltam és féltem! - kiabálta Frank.  
\- Egy idegesítő, szánalmas korcs voltál, akit apád egész nyáron a nyakamra ültetett. Ki kellett valamit találnom, amivel feldobom az unalmas napokat! - Brett próbált szabadulni, de a tudatmódosítók lassúvá és tompává tették. Frank pedig bosszúszomjas és a végsőkig elszánt volt.  
\- Megölted a gyerekkoromat! - Frank ökle lehorzsolódott az ütésektől, de akkor sem állt le. A szőnyeg felgyűrődött, a por kavargott a szobában dulakodásuktól. Gerard lefagyva nézte a jelenetet és a hallottaktól kezdett kibontakozni előtte egy borzalmas sejtés.  
\- Frank...- nyögött fel és minden porcikáját beborította az a kínszenvedés, aminek Frank a többszörösét érezhette és élhette át. Akkor realizálta döbbenten, hogy Frank indulatteljes ütéseit felváltotta a kegyetlen szorítás, Brett nyaka körül. Úgy látszott, Brett nem harcolt tovább, eszméletlenül, mozdulatlanul hevert, Frank pedig felette, kezeit erősen a nyaka köré kulcsolva.  
\- Frank, ne ! - kiáltott rá Gerard, amint a látottak eljutottak sokktól elködösült agyáig. Egy másodperc alatt a fiúhoz ugrott és minden erejét összeszedve húzta el Brett-től. Nem volt könnyű a dolga, Frank-ben iszonyatos düh munkált és ez megsokszorozta az energiáit.  
\- Engedj el, még nem végeztem vele! Ő a legrosszabb ember a világon! - kiáltotta, kimelegedve, könnyektől ragadós arccal. A vasalt, fehér ing vércseppekkel tarkítva, gyűrötten lógott rajta, néhány gomb is eltűnt róla.  
\- Tudom!- bólogatott hevesen Gerard.  
\- Nem ártottam neki és mégis ezt csinálta! Brett csak azt kapja amit megérdemel, már régen meg kellett volna tennem!- Frank ki akarta magát szakítani Gerard karjai közül, hogy folytathassa amit elkezdett, de Gerard szelíden átölelte. Frank-re pedig hatott a szeretete, mert megbújt Gerard ölelésben. Karjait Gerard derekára fonta és egyre csak sírt.  
\- Van még egy titok Gerard...amit senkinek sem mondtam el, amit igyekeztem eltemetni magamban...Ez az utolsó, amit nem tudsz rólam...És a legsúlyosabb. - szipogta megtörten.  
Gerard letörölte Frank könnyeit és kisimította az arcából izzadt hajtincseit.  
\- Nem kell beszélned róla, ha nem akarsz, vagy nem tudsz...- Gerard nagy vonalakban már sejtette, mit csinált Brett Frank-el és nem szerette volna kitenni annak a fiút, hogy ezt újra végig kelljen élnie.  
De Frank belekezdett.  
\- Miután anya és apa különváltak, havi két hétvégét lehettem apával és a szüneteket. Anyának ez jól is jött, az ápolói munka hektikus, örült, hogy nem kell a szomszédokra, vagy barátnőkre bíznia engem. Azt hitte, apámnál jó helyen vagyok. És ez mindaddig így is volt, míg Brett átmenetileg be nem költözött apához. Apa megkért, hogy anyának ne szóljak Brett-ről, hiszen többször ült már börtönben és mindig is hadilábon állt a függőségeivel, ezért érthető, hogy anya gyűlölte és nem akarta, hogy a közelében legyek. Tizenegy, tizenkét éves lehettem, akkor nyáron. Apa sokat dolgozott, mindig késő este jött haza, Brett és én állandóan kettesben voltunk. Ő meg egész nap csak ivott és füstölt, mint valami gyárkémény. Mikor kellőképpen berúgott, felnőttfilmeket nézett a kanapén és nekem is vele kellett tartani. Kínos kérdéseket tett fel, amire én kisfiúként nem tudtam a választ, csak azt éreztem, hogy ez nem helyes. Nagyon nem. Később megcsókolta a számat, majd megérintett tiltott helyeken és azt mondta, ez természetes, meg hogy később majd megköszönöm, hogy ennyit foglalkozott velem. Aztán nekem is hozzá kellett érnem, és azt csinálnom, amit kér. Agresszív volt és fenyegetett, hogy ha nem leszek jó hozzá, vagy ha bárkinek is beszélek erről, bántani fogja anyát és apát. Voltak kései és fegyverei, gyerek voltam, én csak féltettem a szüleimet...Hetek teltek el és ő minden napot kihasznált, mikor apa távol volt. Éjszakánként álomba sírtam magam és azt kívántam, hogy másnap ne keljek fel. De a reggel mindig megérkezett és vele együtt Brett is...Végül aztán a szünet véget ért és hazamehettem, utána Brett is elhagyta apa házát és nem sokkal azután le is csukták. Azóta nem nagyon láttam, csak apa mesélt arról, mikor, milyen zűrbe keveredett. És bár az a nyáriszünet már messze van, nekem nem sikerült túljutnom rajta. Úgy vélem, ami akkor történt velem, nagyban befolyásolta a félresiklott kapcsolatomat Jamia-val, hogy nem tudtam teljesíteni az ágyban és hogy egyszer előfordult, mikor veled voltam, pedig nálad jobban senkit sem akartam soha!  
\- Bár segíthetnék.- Gerard csak ölelte Frank-et és azt érezte, minden szó elcsépelt és fölösleges, mert a múltat, az akkor végigélt borzalmakat ő sem tudja megváltoztatni.  
\- Ezen nem lehet segíteni. Most érzek egy kis könnyebbséget, hogy elmondhattam neked. De a gyötrelemnek soha nem lesz vége. Mintha egy részem ott ragadt volna ezen a kanapén, a tv fényeivel megvilágított, nyomasztó, cigarettafüsttől szürkés szobában, Brett gusztustalan érintéseivel, a szégyenérzettel, a magányossággal, a sírással.- Frank fásultan csóválta a fejét.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Frank...  
\- Brett tettei mindig itt lesznek bennem. Vagy inkább rajtam, mint a tetoválások, csak ez láthatatlan jel, de annál érezhetőbb. Viszont ha együtt vagyunk, sohasem jut eszembe, te meg tudod gyógyítani ezt a sérülésemet is. Veled együtt le tudom ezt zárni valamilyen szinten. - Frank zavarodottan kibontakozott Gerard karjai közül és a kabátját kezdte keresgélni.  
\- Mindenre hajlandó vagyok!- vágta rá Gerard eltökélten.  
\- Csak add nekem a szeretetedet! - szólalt meg Frank.  
\- Erre kérned sem kell! - Gerard ámulva nézett Frank után, ahogy sápadtan, összeborzolt hajjal, a könnyeit törölgetve, szakadt, véres ingét igazgatva lép a kanapéhoz.  
\- Elkésünk a családi vacsoráról, ha nem igyekszünk! - magyarázta mozdulatait.  
Gerard akkor ébredt rá, hogy még előttük áll a vacsora.  
\- Teljesen kiment a fejemből. - állapította meg.  
\- Nekem viszont nem. Menjünk, mielőtt Brett magához tér. - javasolta Frank.  
Gerard engedelmesen bólintott és az előszobába indult a kabátjáért. A szíve izzóan forró lett az idegességtől, egy ilyen este után nem érezte magát képesnek, hogy a családjával is megvívja a harcát. Rezignáltan elsöpörte az haját az arcából, felvette a kabátját és visszatért a nappaliba. Azt hitte, Frank is elkészült már, de ahogy belépett, a fiú még kabát nélkül, a verekedéstől elszakadt, kicsit véres fehér ingben térdelt a földön, Brett felett. Gerardot azonnal összenyomta valami ismeretlen és félelmetes, mikor megpillantotta Frank-et fakófehérre sápadva, könnyesen ragyogó szemekkel, halálra vált kifejezéssel az arcán.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Gerard...- zihált rémülten Frank.  
Gerard akkor látta, hogy Frank ujjai Brett csuklóján vannak, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát, aztán oldalra fordította a férfi fejét és döbbenten bámulta a Brett szájából kicsorgó habos folyadékot. Majd Gerardra nézett.  
\- Istenem, csak ezt ne...- tört ki Frank-ből egy rekedt felismerés, aztán újból megnézte Brett pulzusát, majd a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és hallgatózott.  
\- Frank, ugye, nem...- Gerard fejébe fájdalom hasított.  
\- Francba, ne...ne...- ismételgette Frank magában, konokul a fejét rázva. Gerard bénultnak érezte magát, ő is letérdelt Brett mellé, tehetetlenül szemlélve az eseményeket.  
\- Meghalt! - kiáltott Frank, amint szóhoz jutott és egy könny pergett végig az arcán, ami az álláról cseppent le, Brett mellkasára.  
A szavak felfoghatatlanok voltak és borotvaéles pengeként, visszhangozva hatoltak el Gerard agyáig.  
\- Ez biztos? - Gerard homlokán hideg izzadtság jelent meg.  
\- Ápoló vagyok, Gerard! Brett nem lélegzik, nincs szívverése. Meghalt...- ismételte meg az előbbieket Frank és furcsán idegen lett a hangja, az arca fehér volt, mint a viasz. Gerard érezte, hogy az ő arcából is kifut a vér. Hányingere támadt.  
\- De hát hogyan? - kérdezte másodpercek múltán, elcsukló hangon.  
\- Én öltem meg! - vágta rá Frank.  
\- Képtelenség! - Gerard látta, hogy Frank erőszakos, de korántsem annyira, hogy ez Brett halálához vezessen. A férfi nyakán nyoma sem volt a fojtogatásnak.  
\- A gyógyszerek, alkohollal keverve, nagy mennyiségben, vagy bizonyos kombinációban, a légzőközpont leállását okozhatják. - lehelte Frank a könnyeivel küszködve.  
\- Milyen gyógyszereket adtál Brett-nek? - érdeklődött Gerard.  
Frank idegesen a hajába túrt.  
\- Amit találtam, Brett politoxikomán volt, nagyjából bármit bevett, amivel kellően kiüthette magát. Apám rengeteg gyógyszert tart a házban. Csak azt akartam, hogy vége legyen, nem figyeltem, mit vett be, csak azt láttam, hogy jó sokat. Lehet, Vicodin, Percocet, Xanax, esetleg Fentanyl, nem tudom, Gerard, nem tudom!  
Hirtelen minden homályos lett. Ambivalens módon kristálytiszta, mégis kaotikusan érthetetlen, és az az árny, amit Brett személye, a létezése okozott, mintha a halálával ezerszeresére nőve borult volna rájuk, fullasztó feketeségbe és önvádló kérdésekbe sodorva őket.  
\- Ostoba baleset volt. - mondta Gerard, de mást nem tudott hozzátenni, Frank hisztérikus zokogása szívettépő volt és az ő szemeiből is csorogtak a könnyek.  
\- Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon! Azt akartam, hogy fizessen meg a tetteiért, de nem akartam a halálát! Ez nem baleset! Ez emberölés! Elvettem Brett életét! Börtönbe kerülök! És tudod, mit csinálnak a börtönben az olyan fiúkkal, mint mi?


	24. Welcome to the black parade

\- Ezért életfogytiglani börtönbüntetést, vagy Pentobarbital-t kapok!-Frank sokkos zokogással vegyült, alig érthető szavai Gerard agyába égtek. Mint egy végtelenített felvétel, egyre csak ugyanazt az egy kijelentését hallotta...börtön...Könnyein keresztül a padlóra nézett. Brett életnélküli arcát figyelte. Még sohasem látott halottat. Szerencsére családjukban nem sokszor hunyt el közeli hozzátartozó, kivéve nagyapját és nagymamáját. Gerard biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudta volna halottként látni egyiküket sem. Ahhoz túlságosan szerette őket. A jó emlékeket akarta magában megőrizni. Nem a hidegséget és a lélekvesztett ürességet. Fura érzések rohanták meg, ahogy fél szemmel, szipogva Brettre sandított. Szégyellte magát, de nem vélt felfedezni sok különbséget a férfi arckifejezésében a halála előtt és után. Csak az ördögi gonoszság jutott eszébe. Brett nem tett túl sok jót életében és kitudja, belülről már réges-régen halott volt a megátalkodott tettei miatt.

\- Nem, ez nem történhet meg! - tiltakozott, ahogy Frank szavai eljutottak hozzá. 

\- Pedig meg fog. - vágott a szavába Frank, az arcán szüntelenül végigpergő könnyeket törölgetve.

\- Nem tudsz valamit tenni? Gerard kétségbeesett és át sem gondolt kérdésétől, Frank szinte hátrahőkölt.

\- Mit tegyek? Támasszam fel? Azt hiszed, ha lehetne, nem próbálnám? Gerard, én egy ápoló vagyok, nem a Mindenható! Egy ápoló...aki túl messzire ment...- guggolt le Brett teste mellé és tanácstalanul meredt előre. Az arca fehérebb volt a legfehérebbnél, amit Gerard valaha látott, a szemei vörösen égtek a sírástól, a lélegzete remegett és idegesen harapdálta az ajkát.

\- Bárcsak visszapörgethetném az időt!

Gerard is ezt szerette volna, holott nyilvánvalóan tudta, hogy lehetetlen. És azt is sejtette, hogy vígaszt kellene nyújtania Frank számára, de egyszerűen lebénult a történtektől. Kietlen szavak száguldoztak a fejében, az elmúlt pillanatok sziklaként betemettek, sötétté változtattak mindent. Még emlékezett a párbeszédre, mikor Somerdale-ből visszafelé Frank azt mondta, szívesen lakna a kisvárosban. Lenne egy apró, kedves házuk, ahol esténként Frank gitározna a verandán, Gerard pedig gondoskodhatna a rózsákról, ahogy mindig is megálmodta. Csak Frank és ő, virágok és boldogság. Halvány és szépséges fantáziaképek, amiket egyszeriben mocskossá és nyirkossá tett Brett halála. És csak egy kérdés keringett a ház falain belül: mi lesz most?! Gerard hiába kereste a fejében a gondolatfoszlányt, azt a kis fényt, amibe kapaszkodhatna. A rózsák szirmait akarta érezni az ujjai alatt, látni a színeket, tudni, hogy minden rendben, de csak a feketeség maradt. És a belül harsogó zajos ordítás, a dermesztő félelem. 

\- Egy átkozott gyilkos vagyok! - jelentette ki Frank.

\- Nem vagy gyilkos! És ezt te is tudod! - mondott neki ellent Gerard. Mindennél jobban szerette volna Frank-et átölelni, mélyen beszívni az illatát, érezni a testét, a karjait maga körül és sírni vele együtt. De csak állt ott, mintha a padlóra szegezték volna, közvetlenül Brett mellé. Hosszú és kilátástalan percek vonultak el így felettük, míg Frank erőtlenül megszólalt. Gerard alig ismert a hangjára.

\- Csak azt tudom, hogy most el kell mennünk innen. 

\- Hova? - kérdezte Gerard.Frank lehajtotta a fejét.

\- A Passaic folyóhoz. Nem indokolta a választ, de nem is kellett, Gerard értett mindent. Döbbenten fújta ki a levegőt. A hideg futkározott a hátán a tervtől, ami körvonalazódott előtte. De nem volt más választásuk, ez volt az egyetlen, bizonytalan esélyük.

\- Rendben. - bólogatott engedelmesen.Frank gyors mozdulatokkal beletúrt a férfi ruhájába és eltávolította a Brett zsebeiben lévő azonosító okmányokat, aztán az apja hálószobájába ment, ahonnan egy lepedőt hozott. Gerard segítségével ebbe tekerték Brett-et. Az egész filmszerű és szürreális volt, Gerard mintha kívülről látta volna saját magukat.

\- Ne bámuld az arcát, úgy csak nehezebb lesz! - tanácsolta Frank, miután észrevette, hogy Gerard szemei Brett megmerevedett arcvonásain függenek. Gerard nem tudott gépiesen cselekedni, belül forrongott és még mindig nem hitte el, hogy ezt teszik.

\- Jó...- nyelt egyet és elfordította a fejét. Ezek után némák voltak és csak rettegő tekintetük találkozott olykor a hófehér, sima lepedő anyaga fölött. Frank még mindig a könnyeit törölgette. A homloka izzadt volt, zihálva lélegzett, úgy nézett ki, mindjárt elájul. Gerard sem érezte magát jobban, a fűtött ház ellenére is vacogott, fájt a háta, a légcsöve, fojtogatta a sírás, ábrák ugráltak a szeme előtt. Az önuralom és az idegösszeroppanás peremén egyensúlyozott, egyre kevesebb sikerrel. De tartani akarta magát és végigcsinálni ezt Frank-el. Eltűnteni Brett-et a jeges, téli Passaic folyó árjában. Már a gondolatmenet is ijesztő és borzongatóan iszonyatos volt és Gerardnak halvány fogalma sem volt, hogyan viszik ezt véghez. De nem is volt ideje ezen merengeni, amíg Brettet kellően be nem takarták a lepedőbe. Frank annyira rá tekerte a fehér anyagot, hogy alig lehetett kivenni az alakját, mintha ezzel a sok réteggel el tudta volna fedni a megmásíthatatlant. De persze nem így volt, viszont minden mesterkélt önáltatás egy kis erőt adott a következő lépésükhöz. Míg Frank kiment a sűrű hóesésbe, hogy autójával közvetlenül a ház hátsó bejárata elé parkoljon, Gerard úgy érzékelte, valóban megállt az idő sodródása és évek telnek el, mire a fiú visszaér. A nyitva hagyott ajtón keresztül besüvített a kegyetlen szél, megrezegtetve az ablakon lévő függönyöket. Gerard állt egy darabig nézve a padlón hagyott testet. Brett, akinek a létezéséről eddig nem is tudott és bár így maradt volna mindörökre, bár ne keresztezték volna egymás útjait! Mert elképzelése sem volt, hogyan lesz ezután, de semmi nem lesz olyan, mint régen. Ebben teljesen bizonyos volt. A szíve nyugtalanul ugrott össze, ahogy elmerült a kínzó képzetekben. Brett...ő is tisztán jött a világra, még ha utána el is ragadta a gonoszság. Brett, aki olyan szörnyű dolgokat csinált Frank-el, darabokra törve az ártatlanságát...És még ki tudja, milyen bűnei voltak. Brett, aki a cselekedetei ellenére is, valakinek a gyermeke volt. 

\- Istenem...mit teszünk? - suttogta Gerard maga elé, ahogy megeredtek a könnyei, forró árként zuhogva végig az arcán, elvegyülve csapzott hajtincseivel és ráhullva a ruhája gallérjára. Zokogva kuporodott le a földre, magának hasztalan azt parancsolva, hogy ne omoljon össze, de akkor úgy érezte, nem lesz erre képes, ez az egész meghaladja az erejét. - Gerard? - nyikorogva nyílt az ajtó és Frank lépett be rajta, a haján hópelyhek fehérlettek, a szemei pedig ragyogtak a sírástól. Kezeit összefagyva süllyesztette a zsebébe.

\- Az autó készen áll. - mondta elcsigázottan és tétován bámulta Gerard küzdelmét a sírással. Gerard bólintott és vett néhány nagy levegőt, szemei a padlót pásztázták. Sós könnyek marták az arcát. Maga sem tudta miért sírt, csak azt érezte, hogy nagyon fél, féltette Frank-et és érzett némi sajnálatot Brett egykori, emberi mivolta iránt. A nagyfokú ijedtségen túl, a pánik is marcangolta.

\- Jól vagy?- tette fel a kérdést Frank, de ő is sejtette a választ. Gerard nem volt jól, viszont erőt véve magán, abba hagyta a sírást és végigtörölt arcán a ruhája ujjával.

\- Igen. - válaszolt kurtán.Frank mellé lépdelt és a vállára tette a tenyerét. - Akkor induljunk.

*****

Nem volt egyszerű a testet az autóig elvinniük, nehéz volt, merev és jéghideg, többször meg kellett állniuk a műveletben, de végül el tudták helyezni a hátsó ülésre fektetve. Frank nekidőlt a kocsinak és elszívott egy cigarettát, Gerard pedig az ünnepi, fényárban úszó házakat nézte. A hó kitartóan szitált, lassan maga alá temetett mindent. Talán őket is. A vastag hólepel alatt még fájóbbak voltak a gondolatok. Karácsony este volt, a csodák ideje. De az ő helyzetükön nem segíthetett már semmi, ide sokkal több kellett volna, mint egy csoda. Gerard nem mert megszólalni, valójában nem is tudott mit mondani. Reszketett a hidegtől és az idegességtől. Úgy érezte, hajszálvékony az a felszín, aminek tetején jelenleg létezik és ami elválasztja a tébolytól, attól hogy elkezdjen rohanni a legnagyobb hókupac irányába, aztán lerogyjon a fagyott földre és csak heverjen ott, amíg a hideg végez vele. Ez lett volna a legegyszerűbb, de leggyávább megoldás. A háta mögött hagyni mindent. A szerelme Frank iránt azonban nem engedte ezt. A fiúval kellett maradnia! Gerard megígérte magának, hogy bármi történjék, szíve minden szeretetével a fiú mellett fog állni. Most is, hogy előttük tornyosult életük valószínűleg legnagyobb próbatétele! Reggel még azon aggódott, mit fognak szólni a szülei az igazsághoz, hogy Frank-et szereti, most ez az egész a semmibe hullott és már csak lényegtelen, apró ténynek látszott, a valóság mellett, miszerint ma meghalt egy ember és ők Frank-el szerepet játszottak ebben. Szakadt a hó, mikor Frank és Gerard elindult a Passaic folyó felé. A terület nem volt messze a várostól, Gerard jó párszor járt arra, főleg gyermekkorában, bár kellemes emlékeket nem őrzött a helyről. Elhagyatott hely volt a folyó és körzete, Gerard hallott ijesztő sztorikat, több ember tragikus, vagy épp rejtélyes eltűnése kötődött a folyóhoz. Olykor apja, vagy anyja is említette, a híradásokból, vagy más szóbeszédekből, hogy holttesteket hordoz a folyó, emberek merültek el benne, akik sohasem kerültek elő. Valószínűleg Frank is ebben bízhatott, hogy a hullámsír elnyeli, magába fogadja Brettet az idők végezetéig, de erről egy szó sem esett köztük az út során. És egyébről sem, Gerard a műszerfalat bámulta fátyolos tekintettel, Frank pedig a nehézkes látási viszonyokkal dacolva vezette a járművet a koromsötét, havas, csúszós úton, mialatt Brett lepedőbe burkolva feküdt a hátsó ülésen. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt az a néhány mérföldes út, de egyszer csak Gerard arra eszmélt, hogy a kocsi lefékez a folyó egy teljesen kietlen részén. Ide már csak vékony sugárban értek el a lámpák fényei, a narancs színek elkopva megbújtak a kopasz, öreg fák ágai között. A partot piszkos hó fedte be, ami alól néhány autógumi és más hulladék kontúrja sejlett fel. Frank gondterhelt ábrázattal vizsgálgatta az ablakból a környéket pár percig, aztán kilépett a vakító hóesésbe. A kinti, hideg, metsző levegő áramlott Gerardra. Látta Frank megtört tekintetét, amikor az autó hátsó ajtaját nyitja. Szinte kipattant a járműből hogy segítsen neki. És innentől kezdve teljesen kikapcsolt. Mint egy repülőgép, autópilótára váltott, elméje így segítette, hogy ne zavarodjon meg teljesen. Érzékelte a körülötte lévő dolgokat, a hideg időjárást, hogy mennyire fázott a keze. Érezte a havazást, ahogy a pelyhek simogatóan az arcára hullottak, ahogy a jég ropogott a talpa alatt, érezte a még mindig nehéz testet a kezei között, a fagyos vizet, ahogy a cipőjét áztatták a partközelben. Hallotta a halk csobbanást és hogy Frank sírni kezdett mellette, de minden sokkal tompábban és homályosabban érkezett el hozzá, mintha csak statiszta lett volna, valaki a háttérből és a mozdulatok, tettek, nem tőle származtak volna. Frank szipogva bámulta a vádlóan fodrozódó víztükröt, mint aki újra és újra realizálta tettüket. Ahogy Brett teste eltűnt, nesztelenség burkolta be őket és a víz, mintha mi sem történt volna, folyt tovább, fahordalékot, jégdarabokat és immár rettenetes titkukat magával hurcolva.

\- Nem akartam, hogy meghaljon!- Frank erőtlenül kapaszkodott bele Gerard kabátjába, miután visszamentek az autóhoz. 

\- Tudom, Frank!- Gerard magához húzta Franket és szorosan átölelte.

\- Nem akartam ezt...- mondta újra Frank.

\- Persze, hogy nem...- suttogott Gerard, de az ő szemét is elfutották a könnyek.

\- Megöltem egy embert, Gerard!- zokogta Frank. A sírás szétszaggatta a környékre telepedett némaságot. 

\- Ne mond ezt!- Gerardnak fájt így hallani. Csak szerencsétlen időben estek meg rossz dolgok, de Frank nem hibás, nem vádolhatja magát. Annyira meg akarta nyugtatni Frank-et, de magán sem sikerült uralkodnia és akárhogy is tiltakozott, átsuhantak agyán a lehetséges következmények, amiket Frank remegő hangon vázolt is, mikor már a kocsiban ültek, de mégsem indultak el, mintha egy nem látható hatalom tartotta volna sakkban őket.

\- Az apám az ünnepek után biztos elkezdi keresni Brettet, hiszen úgy volt, hogy nála fog lakni. Csak idő kérdése, mikor kerül a partra, mikor azonosítják. 

\- Ki fog derülni, hogy baleset volt! - vágott közbe Gerard. De a fiú szkeptikusan csóválta a fejét.

\- Én adtam neki azokat a tablettákat, felelős vagyok a haláláért. A vizsgálatok úgyis bebizonyítják, hogy nem volt víz a tüdejében, tehát nem a folyóban lelte a halálát. 

\- Ne menjünk ennyire előre! - kérte Gerard.

-Innentől kezdve egyfolytában rettegni kell, mikor akadnak rá Brettre. 

\- Frank üres, semmibe révedő tekintettel, sokkosan nézett maga elé.

\- És mi lesz, ha sohasem találják meg? Olyan nagy ez a folyó.- elmélkedett Gerard. Kellett a remény. Egy új mozdulathoz, egy újabb lélegzethez, mindenhez.

\- De hogyan éljek tovább így?- kérdezte Frank elkeseredetten. Gerard megsimogatta a vállát.

\- Én veled leszek. Forróság járta át a szívét, ahogy Frank-re pillantott. Szívfacsaró volt így látnia. A haja és kabátja elázott a hóesésben, az arca fáradt volt, de gyönyörű, reményvesztett, varázslatos barna szemei könnyben úsztak, a sápadtsága megsokszorozódott, a tetoválások mintái így még láthatóbbak lettek a fehérségétől. Tétova volt, tanácstalan és összetört. Gerard azt kívánta, bárcsak magához tudná ölelni Frank-et, úgy, hogy lelkének minden kis része összeforrjon a karjai között és ne érezzen bizonytalanságot. 

\- Nem ránthatlak bele! Ez az út talán a semmibe visz - mondott ellent Frank.

\- Akkor a semmibe megyünk. Te és én! - jelentette ki Gerard elszántan.Nem látott a jövőbe és nem tudott mást adni, csak a szerelmét, de abban biztos volt, hogy osztozni akar Frank-el mindenben, ami rájuk vár, legyen az jó, vagy éppen borzalmas.

\- Mi ketten? - illetődött meg Frank.

\- Persze! Nem lehet másképp!- helyeselt Gerard.

\- És mindennek a végén majd együtt elégünk a tisztítótűzben? - kérdezte Frank és újra a szomorúság árnyékai jelentek meg arcán. Gerard nem akarta, hogy Frank a végre gondoljon. Hiszen ő annyi mindent adott neki, és a lénye, a szeretete kapcsolta Gerardot az élethez, ám végül bólintott. Tulajdonképpen, ő is nagyon sokat fantáziált az elmúlásról, gyakran egyetlen kiútként tekintett rá és kétszer is be akart nyitni a megsemmisülés kapuján, ott hagyva mindent, csak ügyetlenségén múlt, hogy nem sikerült. 

\- Igen...Frank hálásan sóhajtott, majd újabb könnyek gördültek le az arcán, pedig már láthatóan kimerült a sírástól. Gerard megértette, Frank túlon-túl jó volt, hogy csak úgy átlépjen Brett halálán. 

\- Tényleg örökké velem maradsz? - csillant meg Frank könnyes szeme és ölelése finoman siklott végig Gerard hátán, amitől a fiú vacogása felerősödött. A szemei lecsukódtak, ahogy magához vonta Frank-et.

\- Örökkön-örökké...- felelte.

*****

Miután Brett testét leengedték a folyón, visszamentek Frank apjának házába és órákig takarítottak. Majd Frank összeszedte Brett holmiját, amit egy konténerbe hajított.Jóval elmúlt éjfél, mikor Gerard megtorpant a házuk előtt, a még mindig erőszakosan és tántoríthatatlanul szállingózó hóesésben. Mintha egy másik világból csöppent volna vissza a newarki, hóval borított utcára. És valójában ez így is volt. A legzordabb zugokat járta meg a folyó mentén, a legsötétebb dolgokat művelte Frank, és ő. És most ott állt a karácsonyi díszek forgatagában, ekkor tudatosult benne ismét, hogy ünnep van és ettől keserű könnyek szaladtak a szemébe. Valóban úgy van, ahogy nem is olyan régen Frank-nek mondta, ez a szenteste a legemlékezetesebb az életében. És a legborzasztóbb, a legsúlyosabb is. A teher, ami lelkiismeretére nehezedett, csaknem összeroppantotta. Most már nem kellett színlelnie és tartania magát Frank miatt, most már egyedül volt és sírhatott. A zokogás nagy erővel rázta, szinte fulladozott tőle, összepréselte a tüdejét egészen apróra. Forgott vele a világ, míg azt a pár lépést megtette a bejáratig. Nekidőlt az ajtónak és csak kapkodott levegő után. A hajtincsei megfagytak a hidegtől, a kabátja csupa víz volt, a nadrágja és cipője sáros. Az arca, keze a zimankótól volt fájóan jéghideg. Fényeket vett észre az ablakból, ahogy lenyomta a kilincset és benyitott. Meleg fogadta, az arcára szárítva könnyeit. Ugyanekkor azonban mozgolódást hallott és egy hangosabb káromkodást apjától. Számadással tartozott a családja felé, ezzel tisztában volt, de nem gondolta át, mit is mondjon nekik. Még csak szorongani sem volt ideje, válaszokat sem tudott összerakni magában, mert alighogy a nappaliba lépett, ott állt előtte apja és anyja, még mindig ünnepi öltözetben. Apja kifejezéséről sütött a düh, anyja pedig nemrég bizonyosan sírt, Gerard gyűlölte, hogy újra csalódást okozott nekik. Pedig vártak rá, a sarokban feldíszített karácsonyfa hangulatos sugarakkal árasztotta el a nappalit, a konyhaasztal azonban már üres volt, leszedték a terítéket.

\- Te Istenverte kölyök, hol a csodában voltál és mit képzelsz magadról, megint elment az a kevés eszed? - ordította az apja rögtön. Anyja erre belekarolva csitította.

\- Donald, az ég szerelmére! De a férfit nem hatotta meg Donna esdeklése. Gerard szomorúan állt vele szemben és úgy vélte, a pofont is megérdemelné. 

\- Sajnálom...- nyögte ki elfojtott hangon.

\- Sajnálod? Azt elhiszem! Neked még a karácsony sem számít!Gondolom, ismét részeg vagy, így van?Apja feltételezésétől összeugrott Gerard gyomra.

\- Nem...- suttogta, dacosan állva apja magyarázatot követelő ábrázatát.

\- Akkor beszélj, ajánlom, hogy állj elő valami indokkal, hogy miért most kerülsz csak elő!- üvöltötte a férfi.

\- Édesem, halálra aggódtuk magunkat, merre jártál? - tudakolta az anyja jóval szelídebben.

\- Válaszolj, ha jót akarsz! Egész este itt ültünk és arra vártunk, hogy megjelenj! Te, meg a híres barátnőd! Véleményem szerint, Lisa nem egy létező személy, hanem a te agyszüleményed! - förmedt rá apja újra és ingerülten lazította meg, a még mindig viselt nyakkendőjét. Gerard nem tudott reagálni, a szavak úgy fagytak cserepes ajkaira, mint a jégpáncél az utcákra. Képtelen volt beszélni, egy szót is kiejteni a száján. A szemei előtt összemosódott minden és vér szökött árulkodóan az arcába.

\- Ugye ez nem így van? Azért nem jött el a barátnőd, mert összevesztetek, ez a helyzet? - Donna aggodalmaskodva lépett Gerardhoz és míg a fiú a válaszokat fogalmazta meg magában, anyja kezei átsiklottak csuromvizes haján, majd homlokán.

\- Jó ég, hiszen te lázas vagy! - állapította meg.

\- Az Istenért, tényleg ez a legfontosabb most? - apja nem vette komolyan, de anyja leintette.

\- Donald, a fiunk beteg!

\- Semmi bajom, anya...- mondta halkan Gerard. Csak egyedül akart lenni, bár nem tudta, az mennyire segített volna rajta.

\- Biztos meghűltél ebben az ítéletidőben, Azonnal le kell feküdnöd, öltözz át, én készítek egy teát!- rendelkezett Donna és mintha egyszeriben elfelejtette volna Lisa hiányát, a miérteket és az egész félrecsúszott karácsonyi vacsorát. Gerard beletörődve bólintott, tulajdonképpen nem vette észre, hogy lázas lenne, csak még mindig nagyon fázott. Apja a ténytől megenyhült kicsit, mert nem folytatta a szemrehányást, csak szemeivel figyelte, ahogy Gerard legyalogol az alagsorba.

\- Jó, tedd amit anyád mond, de ez nincs elfelejtve, még beszélgetünk!- morgolódott. Valamivel később Gerard az ágyában feküdt, száraz ruhákban. Az arca piroslott a láztól, a teste tűzforró volt, izzadt és émelygett. A haja még mindig nyirkos volt, elgyötörten nézte a csésze forró teát és a lázcsillapítót az éjjeliszekrényen, amit Donna rakott oda.

\- Te és Lisa, ugye összekülönböztetek? - kíváncsiskodott óvatosan az asszony az ágy mellett állva. Gerard hangosan felsóhajtott, amit a nő igennek vett.

\- Nyilván nem akarsz erről beszélni, főként nem velem, de hidd el, minden párkapcsolatban előfordulnak nézeteltérések. Apád és én is sokat vitázunk. Az a kislány biztosan nagyon szeret téged és nemsokára kibékültök.- próbált Donna lelket öntetni Gerardba.

\- Igen, anya. - helyeselt Gerard fásultan.Donna simogatása végigfutott az arcán.- Most már pihenj szépen. - tanácsolta és elindult a lépcsők irányába.Gerard utána szólt.

\- Nem akartam tönkretenni a karácsonyotokat! Bocsássatok meg!Donna meglepődött a már-már rémült szavakon, csodálkozva fordult hátra.

\- Csak megijedtünk, hogy bajod esett, mikor nem jöttél haza időben. Apád nem gondolta komolyan, amit mondott, én pedig mindent megbocsátok, hiszen az anyád vagyok!

A fiút meghatotta édesanyja szeretetteli önzetlensége. Pedig ő nem ezt érdemelte! Inkább apja feddő szavait és esetleges tettlegességét kellett volna megkapnia, mert megrémisztette őket az eltűnésével. Zavartan hallgatott és csak nyelte a könnyeit.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta hálásan.

\- Most aludd ki magad! Fontos, hogy mielőbb meggyógyulj, mert várnak az ajándékaid a fa alatt. - Donna bátorító szavaitól Gerard egy másodpercre gondtalan kisgyermeknek hitte magát. A nő lekapcsolta a villanyt. 

\- Szeretlek anya. - búcsúzott anyjától. 

\- Én is szeretlek. - csukódott anyja mögött az ajtó. Az alagsort elárasztotta a végeláthatatlan sötétség és ahogy Gerard maga maradt, máris a szemei elé furakodtak az elmúlt órák történései, Brett váratlan megjelenése, ahogy Frank-el bánt, ahogy gyógyszer követelt, a verekedésük, Frank vallomása, amiből feltárultak a fiú szenvedéssel teli nyáriszünetének részletei, a ráeszmélés Brett halálára, majd a terv, amit cselekedetek követtek az elhagyatott folyóparton, a lelkiismeretük lázongása, és a jövőtől való rettegés. Frank-re gondolt, aki egyedül, talán éppen ugyanígy fekszik az ágyán és félve a könnyeivel küszködik. Bárcsak ott lehetne mellette! Gerard tudta, hogy ma éjjel nem fog tudni aludni. Az ágya mellett elhelyezett széken feltornyozott ruhák, mintha egy alakot rajzoltak volna ki, mintha Elena ült volna ott, hófehér hálóingjében, ezüstös hajával, mindig jóságos, de most komor arckifejezésével.

\- Mama! - Gerard felpattant ülő helyzetbe és csak nézett az Elena körül lévő halvány fény nyalábra, ami végigragyogott az éjszaka színein.

\- Olyan jó, hogy eljöttél, Mama! - Gerard szíve megtelt hasogató fájdalommal, végtelen szégyennel.

\- Gerard...- suttogta a nő letörten.- Frank és én borzasztó dolgot csináltunk! Az a férfi halott, akárhogyan is történt, ez visszavonhatatlan, ebből nincs menekülés! Mindent elrontottam, mióta elvesztettelek! Folyton hazudok a szeretteimnek! Frank-nek pedig azt mondom, ne féljen, miközben én is félek! Jobban, mint eddig bármikor! Nagymama, úgy szeretném, ha magadhoz ölelnél! - kérte Gerard. Valódi ölelés után vágyakozott, de ez lehetetlen volt. Azonban szinte azonnal lágy, cirógató szellőt érzett maga körül, átsuhanva a vállán, könnyektől nedves arcán, meglebbentve hajszálait.

\- Én is azt szeretném a legjobban, de nem lehet.- hallotta Elena kedves hangját.

\- Kérlek, vigyél magaddal! - sóhajtotta Gerard reménytelenül, de elutasításba ütközött.

\- Lehetetlent kérsz! Nem akarom, hogy ezt kívánd!Gerard könnyei lecsorogtak láztól forró arcán. 

\- Akkor csak maradj itt, ne menj még! De Gerard beletörődő kérése ellenére, nagymamája, amilyen hirtelen ott termett, úgy el is tűnt és Gerardra ismét ráköszönt az egyedüllét.

\- Mama...mind a pokolra jutunk!- feküdt vissza az ágyába, a hűvös párnák, perzselő nyugtalanság és a karácsony éjjelén meghalt álmai közé. 

*****

A karácsony és a szilveszter közötti napok magánnyal és szorongással, időnkénti apátiában teltek Gerard számára. Mintha egy időzített bombán élte volna az életét, ami szívverésével egy ütemben ketyegett, robbanásra készen. Alig evett, szinte nem aludt és árgus szemekkel nézte a televízióban a híradásokat, rettegve hogy esetleg megtalálják Brettet. A párkapcsolati problémájáról nem esett komolyabban szó. Anyja kérdésére, Gerard egy újabb valótlansággal, röviden azt állította, igyekszik helyre hozni. Apja nem mutatott érdeklődést ezek iránt, a munkájába, az újból feléledt csalódottságába és ebből irányuló sértődöttségbe temetkezett, Mikey pedig jobbára Bob társaságában élvezte a téli szünetét. A képregénybolt sem nyitott ki, helyette Mr. Evans az éves leltárt rendelte el az ünnepek között, így Gerard legalább órákra elfeledkezett arról, amiben vergődik. Ha dolgozott, úgy érezte, meg sem történt a karácsony esti tragédia, és neki semmi más feladata nincs, mint boldognak lenni Frank-el. De amint kilépett a pláza épületéből, máris minden eszébe jutott és lejátszódott benne. Frank-nak végig dolgoznia kellett a kórházban, ezért napokig nem találkoztak, pedig Gerardnak nagy szüksége lett volna a közelségére, ölelésére, a csókjára, a szeme fényére, viszont szilveszter napjáig várnia kellett erre. Az év utolsó huszonnégy órája átlagosnak ígérkezett, kettesben tervezték, Frank meghívta Gerardot Belleville-be, az otthonába. Üres volt a ház, mivel Linda szilveszterre Summit-ba utazott a barátaihoz. Gerard megtisztelőnek érezte, hogy a fiú vendégül látja, nem is szeretett volna mást, csak egy csendes, közösen eltöltött estét, hogy végre megnyugodjon a szíve és kicsit eltompuljanak a félelmei. Ám utolsó pillanatban változott az elképzelés és amikor Frank érte ment, közölte, hogy Bert óév búcsúztató összejövetelére hivatalosak. Gerard elhűlt a bejelentéstől, Frank rögtön hozzá is tette, hogy neki sincs hozzá kedve, de Bert addig erősködött, míg igent mondott. Ettől persze Gerard egyáltalán nem volt meggyőzve, tisztában volt azzal, hogy Bert nem rokonszenvezik vele, és ő is szívesebben tartotta volna magát távol a férfitól.

\- Csak beugrunk egy rövid időre és már megyünk is! - ígérte Frank és Gerard hinni akart a szavában. Bert külvárosi háza továbbra is nyomasztó volt, de most italokkal és szendviccsel megrakott asztalt látott, hangos zene szólt és vendégek nyüzsögtek harsányan a piszkos, nikotintól sárga falak között. Frank hamar elvegyült, hiszen jó pár meghívottat ismert a kórházból. Gerardnak viszont teljesen ismeretlen volt a társaság, ezért csak ült a kanapén, ugyanott, ahol a legutóbb és bámulta Frank-et, ahogy egy sörrel a kezében társalgott az emberekkel. Nézte a csodálatos arcát, ahogy figyelmesen hallgatja az ismerősei szavait, miközben az ajkához emeli a sörösüveget. Lazának és gondtalannak tűnt, pedig Gerard sejtette, mennyi erejébe került ezt az álcát magára erőltetnie. Neki ez nem sikerült, forró láva égett és kavargott a mellkasában, fájt a feje és egyáltalán nem érezte ott jól magát. Mikor már nagyon szédelgett és légszomja volt, a fürdőszobába menekült. Még innen is hallotta a fülsüketítő zenét és a vendégek nevetgélését. A fejében azóta volt kibírhatatlan a zaj, mióta beléptek Bert házába, ez elől pedig nem tudott elbújni. Megmosta egy kevés hideg vízzel fehérre sápadt arcát és csak állt a csempéknek dőlve, hevesen zakatoló szívvel. 

\- Csak nem rejtőzködsz, Gerard? - hallott ekkor egy gúnyos nevetést. Bert állt vele szemben, igencsak ittasan. De ezenkívül teljesen olyan volt, mint amikor legutoljára találkoztak, sápadt, kiismerhetetlen arc, megvető tekintet, hosszú, zilált haj, nagyméretű tetoválások, rendezetlen ruhák. Gerard torka elszorult, a gondolatait uraló morajtól nem hallotta, hogy a férfi rányitott.

\- Nem. - jelentette ki bizonytalanul. Bert mellé ballagott és alaposan végigmérte. Szemeinek fürkésző szikrái kellemetlenek voltak Gerard számára.

\- Azt hittem, le sem szakadsz a kis barátodról és egy pillanatra sem hagyod magára. Amúgy sem értem, mit gondolt Iero, mert csak őt hívtam meg, de gondolhattam volna, hogy téged is elhoz, mint valami szerencsehozó kabalát. - tette hozzá és minden szava fröcsögött a gyűlölettől. Gerard nem szólt erre semmit, csak ki szeretett volna menni a helyiségből, de Bert elé állt és a csuklóját durván megmarkolva, maradásra késztette. 

\- Remélem feltűnt, hogy egyáltalán nem kedvellek!- jelentette ki dühösen. Gerard ijedten nézett rá, és tűrte, hogy minden egyéb magyarázat helyett, Bert a falhoz lökje. A testük ezután összeért minden létező ponton. Bert megmozdulása, Gerard középiskolás éveit juttatta eszébe, amikor a sportolók ugyanígy bántak vele.

\- Félsz, ugye?- szegezte neki a kérdést provokatívan és az arcába nevetett.Gerard nem válaszolt. Szívverése sokszorosára nőtt és néma pánik ült ki az arcvonásaira.

\- Helyes, félj is! Van mitől! Tényleg azt hiszed, jobb vagy nálam?- kérdezte Bert, a szorítása fájdalmasabbá vált.

\- Én nem vagyok jobb senkinél! - rázta a fejét Gerard. Bert elégedetten bólintott.

\- Igen, ez jó meglátás. Csak egy hullaszínű szerencsétlen vagy és fogalmam sincs, mit lát benned Iero. Azért ne éld bele magad, hogy ez így marad, előbb-utóbb te is múltidő leszel, mint az a Jamia. És akkor jövök én, mert én már akkor ott voltam, mikor Frank téged még nem is ismert és erre ő is rájön majd! Minden a helyére fog kerülni, ennek így kell lennie, engem nem állíthat meg semmi!- magyarázta indulatosan Bert. Gerard kihasználta a másodpercet, amíg Bert elmerült saját fölényességében, kirántotta a karját a férfi ujjai közül és gyorsan kisietett a fürdőszobából. Egyenesen Frank-nek ütközött, aki rögtön kiszúrta zaklatottságát.

\- Éppen téged kereslek. Minden oké? - érdeklődött. Gerard némán, kimelegedve, torkában dobogó szívvel bólogatott, de nem lehetett letagadni a felindultságot, ami forgószélként végigsöpört rajta. Frank látta, ahogy Bert is kisétált a fürdőszobából és kajánul vigyorogva feléjük integetett, miközben a kezébe kapott egy italosüveget, Gerard gyomra felfordult, Frank pedig össze is rakta a részleteket.

\- Bert mondott, vagy tett valamit?

\- Nem, minden rendben! - ellenkezett Gerard hevesen.Frank nem hitt neki, mert még mindig Bertet figyelte kitartóan, de végülis nem kérdezősködött.

\- Ha gondolod, mehetünk, eleget voltunk már itt.Gerardnak természetesen nem volt ellenvetése.Rövidesen már a kocsiban ültek és a lármás szilveszteri parti után furcsán feszült volt közöttük a csend, csak a The Misfits zenéje szólt. Gerard még mindig rosszul érezte magát Bert szavaitól és ismét rátört a jobbára el sem múlt lelkiismeretfurdalással vegyült félelme a szenteste történései miatt. Azóta nem látta Frank-et. Jó, de ugyanakkor keserédes is volt újra elsüllyedni a ragyogóan szomorú, barna szempárban.

\- Apát kiengedték a kórházból.- szólalt meg kis idő múlva a fiú.

\- És hogy van?- érdeklődött Gerard.

\- A körülményekhez képest jól. Viszont bejelentette Brett eltűnését a helyi rendőrségen, mivel nem hallott felőle és Brett anyja, Sheryl néni is telefonált apának, hogy Brett-ről semmi híre és ez nem vall rá. - mesélte nagy sóhajokkal Frank. A hallottak letaglózták Gerardot, szóhoz sem jutott hirtelen. A lavina, amit Frank előre megjósolt, tehát elindult és nem lehetett megtippelni, őket mennyire sodorja el.

\- Nemsokára minden ki fog derülni. - összegezte Frank csüggedten.

\- Egyáltalán nem biztos!- csóválta a fejét Gerard, de Frank csak szívta a cigarettáját és merengett.

\- Nem tudom, meddig lehet bírni egy ilyen súlyos titok terhét. Az elmúlt pár nap maga volt a pokol. Minden áldott éjjel Brett-el álmodtam, már ha tudtam aludni. Mintha követne, kísértene! Ehhez nekem nincs erőm! - fakadt ki végül és elnyomva a cigarettát, az autó kormányára hajtotta a fejét. Gerard részvétteljesen simogatta meg a hátát.

\- Nagyon is erős vagy! - mondta és belecsókolt Frank hajába. A cigarettafüst szúrós illata és az alkoholos italok édeskés aromája meleg érzéseket hozott a hasába. A szeretet határtalan érzését. 

\- Nélküled nem! Ugye nem hagysz magamra? - Frank ajka éhesen tapadt ekkor Gerard szájára, aki ekkor realizálta, milyen hosszú idő telt el, mióta utoljára csókolóztak.

Fájdalmasan felnyögött Frank felvetésén.

\- Soha! 

\- És van még kedved velem tölteni a szilvesztert?- törte meg a csókot Frank.

\- Persze, mást sem szeretnék! - vágta rá Gerard.

\- Oké, akkor vegyünk valami alkoholt, a felejtés máshogy nem fog működni. - indította be az autó motorját Frank. Hamarosan egy éjjel-nappali italboltban álltak habozva a polcok előtt és válogattak a különböző alkoholtartalmú készítmények közül. A fiatal pénztároslány kedvesen mosolyogva pillantott rájuk, ahogy a kasszához léptek.

-Hello, kérhetek egy igazolványt? 

Frank zavarba jött, Gerard viszont azonnal átadta az okmányait. A lány hosszan és kérdőn elmélkedve nézte őt, ettől az idegen, szokatlan pillantástól sötétvörössé változott az arca. Míg a lány átfutotta az adatokat, tudatosodott benne, hogy Frank még nem nagykorú. És fura, mert ez eddig a másodpercig egyáltalán nem feszélyezte, mindig úgy vélte, bár Frank fiatalabb nála, mégis sok mindenben érettebben gondolkodott. 

\- Ez rendben van, legyen szép estéjük és boldog új évet! - csilingelt a pénztáros hangja és vissza adta az igazolványt. Fizettek és összepakolták a megvásárolt italokat, de Frank félre értelmezte az eladó rutin gesztusát.

\- Aligha lesz boldog az új év, tudván hogy apám mostohatestvérét beraktuk a Passaic folyóba és már a rendőrök is keresik. - morgott félhangosan. 

A pénztáros értetlenül fordult feléjük és lehet hogy kérdezett is volna valamit, ha nem érkeztek volna újabb vevők a pulthoz.

\- Istenem, láttad, hogy nézett ránk az a lány? - kérdezte Frank felháborodva, mikor kiléptek a boltból.

\- Ezen ne csodálkozz! Kérlek, ne csinálj ilyeneket, ha nem akarod, hogy a titok kitudódjon. - figyelmeztette Frank-et Gerard.

Frank egyetértően helyeselt.

\- Ne haragudj, igazad van, nem tudom mi ütött belém. Ez az egész itt körülöttünk egy valóságos rémálom...- vonogatta bánatosan a vállát. 

\- Igen...- Gerard egyetértve végigpillantott a papírzacskóban lévő italokon. A barna, vízszerűen átlátszó, bordó színű italok élesen csillantak meg az éjszakai neonfényekben, felkínálva pár hamis percnyi felejtést. 

\- Ezt mind meg akarod kóstolni?- tudakolta félénken.

\- Nem csak én, te is. Szilveszterkor mindenki iszik! - felelte Frank.

Gerard nem hitte, hogy jó ötlet részeggé válni. Ő gyógyszert szedett, amire tilos volt szeszesitalt fogyasztani és úgy vélte, igazából Frank-nek sem kellene az alkoholhoz fordulnia, az nem old meg, nem radíroz ki semmit. Mégsem tiltakozott kellően erélyesen Frank unszolására, csak ült mélabúsan az autóban. Frank házában pedig újabb és újabb pohárral ivott az italokból. Ahogy a különféle likőrök a szervezetébe kerültek, úgy kezdett egyre inkább szomorúan halványodni és kifakultabbá válni a nagyon is heves, szinte idegesítő színekben vibráló, felkavarodott világa. Ültek Frank szépen berendezett szobájában, a kényelmes ágyon, ittak és beszélgettek, vagy makacs hallgatásba burkolóztak és Gerard csak az üvegek koppanását hallotta a parkettán. Imbolygott vele a szoba és a mozdulatai koordinálatlanok voltak, rossz arányban összekevert vodka-narancs csorgott le az állán, ragacsos sávot maga után hagyva. Az ital íze szörnyű volt, Gerard mégis ismét kortyolt belőle, pedig nem lett volna szabad. Le kellett feküdnie. Az ágynemű hűvösen ölelte körbe, izzadtságban fürdő testét. Frank mellé könyökölve mosolygott rá, de ez nem a már ismert, kisfiús, ártatlan mosoly volt, az alkohol és ittasság kéjt festett ajkaira. Különös volt így. Gerard vére forrt a látványtól, az ágyéka lüktetett, férfiassága keménnyé változott. És zuhanni akart, elveszni Frank-ben, a testében, az érintésében és illatában. Érezte a csókját, a nyelvét, ami édeskés volt az italoktól és ez még jobban megrészegítette. Gerard viszonozta a csókot, engedte, hogy Frank ajkát végighúzza a nyakán, majd elkezdje gombolni a ruháit. Gerard most és talán először életében, nem volt annyira félénk, nem fojtogatták gátlások, az alkoholtól nem is volt teljesen tudatánál. Részegsége hullámán ringatózva sodródott. Frank finom csókokkal hintette végig az arcát és a száját, miközben kipirult arcal, csillogó szemekkel, homlokára tapadó, izzadt hajjal, reszketve, hajolt felé az ágyon. Gerard csak gyönyörködött benne.

\- Olyan nagyon szép vagy, Frankie. - suttogta megilletődve.

Mindig is csodálatosnak tartotta Frank-et. Az első perctől kezdve így volt. Már akkor belefeledkezett a szépségébe, törékenységébe, már akkor elfogta a gyengeség, melegség, ami megolvasztotta belülről, lángtengerré változtatta a szívét. Frank beletúrt a hajába, újra megcsókolta és Gerard csak hagyta, hogy minél mélyebben beletemetkezzen, elhagyva minden félelmét, a múlt és a jövő ijesztően lebegő képét, árnyékát, hogy belőle merítsen erőt.

\- Szeretlek. Gerard.- sóhajtotta Frank.

\- Én is szeretlek Frank. Nagyon. 

*****

Az alkoholos befolyásoltság hazug. Megtéveszt és elragad, aljas csapdákat állít, amikbe Gerard folyton belesétált. Mintha több éves kábulatból eszmélt volna. Nem tudta, mennyi az idő, egy pillanatig azt sem ismerte fel, hogy Belleville-ben, Frank otthonában van. Homlokán verejtékcseppek gyöngyöztek, ajkát még mindig fűtötte Frank szenvedélyes csókja és a fiú nyirkos kezeit érezte a lábai között, a nadrágja a térdéig volt tolva, nem emlékezett, mikor jutottak el idáig. Zihálásokat hallott és a saját nyögéseit, de ezek nem az élvezetnek szóltak. Rosszul volt. És amint oldalra nézett, mintha Brett kiélt arcát vélte volna felfedezni a függönyök felől. A férfi szájáról egyetlen kijelentést olvasott le. 

Bűnös. 

A látomás letaglózta. Megrándult és összeugrott a gyomra, heves hányinger tört rá, amit a többféle ital okozott.

\- Ki kell mennem a levegőre. - mondta és kibontakozott Frank karjai közül, majd a nadrágját magára húzva, cipő nélkül bukdácsolt ki a szobából, az udvarra. Nem ismerte a házat, benyitott pár szobába, mire megtalálta a kijáratot. Amint kilépett az ajtón, térdre esett a betonon és csak ült ott, nem tudta meddig. Egyszercsak felkapcsolódott az udvari lámpa, Frank lépett mellé aggódva.

\- Gerard...- és tenyerét a vállára rakta.

De Gerard csak a tél füstös illatát érezte. A betonudvar szürkeségén ott gőzölgött a hányása, ő pedig fuldoklott és nem bírt felállni, pedig átkozottul hideg volt az éjszaka.

\- Sajnálom...- nyögte, izzadtan összeragadt hajtincsei mögül.

\- Nincs mit sajnálnod, néhanapján mind elbotlunk. - vágta rá gyorsan Frank.

\- Bert azt mondta, hamarosan el fogsz hagyni. - Gerardot még mindig bántotta Bert utálattól csepegő kijelentése. Fájt neki és egyúttal félelmet ültetett belé. Hogy Frank váratlan megjelenése az életében, csak egy villámcsapás, egy gyors zápor.

Frank meglepődve térdelt le mellé.

\- De te elhiszed egy szavát is?

\- Valóban időpazarlás velem foglalkoznod. - jegyezte meg akadozó nyelvvel Gerard, Frank mérgesen csóválta a fejét.

\- Bert egy munkanélküli börtöntöltelék. Egy hülye. Semmit sem tud rólam. Életem legjobb része, hogy rád találtam, nincs ember a földön, aki miatt eldobnám ezt. Azt hittem, már réges-régen tudod.- dünnyögte csalódottan.

Gerard nem akarta megbántani Frank-et, de tudta magáról, hogy egy vesztes. Mindvégig az volt, kudarc, aki most is a saját nyálában és könnyeiben fetreng az év utolsó napján.

\- Köszönöm. - Gerard csak ennyit bírt mondani, a kifejezések egymást kergették az agyában, de nem álltak össze értelmesen, mintha a fejét is vodka-narancs töltötte volna meg.

\- Ne köszönj semmit. Ez természetes. Bármeddig elmennék érted! Nincs lehetetlen, ha rólad van szó, Gerard! Gyere segítek, jussunk vissza a házba. - karolt bele szeretettel Frank.

Az alkoholos befolyásoltság azonban csalóka is. Pillanatnyi jót ad, amit aztán többszörösével vesz vissza, szenvedést köszönetül hagyva. Ezt Gerard saját bőrén tapasztalta. Hosszú percek estek ki az emlékeiből. Egyik pillanatban még Frank segítségével állt fel a földről és a ház felé mentek, aztán a fürdőszoba hűvös padlóján tért magához. Elviselhetetlenül zúgott a feje, zsibbadt a szája és még mindig émelygett. A teste remegett és minden összemosódott a szemei előtt. A homloka és ruhája vizes volt. Ahogy a fejében harsogó zsivaj alább hagyott, riadt sírás ütötte meg a fülét. A nevét ismételgették. 

\- Gerard! 

Az élénksárga fényektől lüktetett Gerard szeme, de igyekezett a hangforrás irányába pillantani. 

\- Szépen kérlek, mondj valamit! - ujjak szántottak végig a nyakán, az arcán, finom simogatásokkal és még mindig hallotta a zokogást.

\- Frankie...- Gerard csak suttogni tudott.

\- Gerard! - Frank hirtelen mozdulattal megkönnyebbülten borult a mellkasára, kellemes sötétség került Gerard arcába ettől, ami megnyugtatta. Frank csak ölelte vég nélkül. 

\- Mi történt? - érdeklődött rekedt hangon.

\- Nem emlékszel?- kérdezett vissza Frank, még mindig szorosan ölelve őt.

Gerard a fejét rázta és erőtlenül megérintve a fiú hátát, viszonozta ölelését.

\- Nem...

Döbbenet követte a választ.

\- Azt hittem, meg fogsz halni!

\- Meghalni?- kérdezett vissza Gerard. 

\- Igen! Ijesztő volt, semmire sem reagáltál, hideg voltál, az ajkad elkékült, a szemed hátrafordult, én nem tudtam, mit tegyek...- hadarta Frank és még mindig reszketett a félelemtől.

\- Olanzapine és Alprazolam...alkohollal. Figyelmeztetnem kellett volna téged, hogy ilyen elő szokott fordulni. - mondta halkan Gerard, mire Frank dermedten nézett rá karikás, kisírt szemeivel.

\- Micsoda?

Gerard nem bírt többet beszélni. Őszintén sajnálta, amiért halálra rémisztette a fiút.

\- Nem haltam meg. - és a plafont kezdte el nézni. Hallotta, ahogy Frank még mindig hitetlenkedve szipog mellette, miközben a kezét szorongatja és az fürdőszoba ablakából feltáruló, vérszínű égen a tüzijáték fényei éltetik az új év eljövetelét.


	25. Someone out there loves you

Gerard január elsején, kora délután indult haza Frank-től. Kihalt volt a város, alig látott embereket, csak kiürült papírpoharak, italosüvegek, és már aktualitásukat vesztett szilveszteri partikellékek hevertek szomorkásan ottfelejtve mindenfelé. A házuk is ugyanilyen üres magányban fogadta, mikor megérkezett. A szülei még nem érkeztek haza Lyndhurst-ből, ahol pár barát társaságában búcsúztak az óévtől. Mikey sem volt még otthon, valószínűleg Bobnál volt és alvással igyekezett megúszni a kínzó a másnaposságot. Ez az érzés Gerardot is hatalmába kerítette és csodálkozott, hogyan jutott el Frank házától a buszmegállóig, ahol azután felszállt egy járatra, ami Newark-ig hozta. Frank haza akarta vinni autóval, de Gerard ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy maradjon otthon és pihenjen, mert éjszakára kellett mennie dolgozni. Lelkiismeretfurdalása volt, amiért szilveszter éjjel alaposan ráijesztett a fiúra a rosszullétével, ezt Frank-nek nem kellett volna látnia és átélnie. Alkoholt ivott a gyógyszereire, ami tilos lett volna, mégis csak nyelte keserűen az italt, nem mérlegelve a következményeket. Csalódott magában. A megbánás emésztette ezért, de feloldozást nem kaphatott sehonnan sem. Kimerülten sóhajtva vette le a kabátját. Nem volt ereje semmihez, fájt a gyomra, hasogatott a feje, fázott és izzadt egyszerre. Lement a csendességben úsző alagsorba, az ágyához lépett és csak úgy, cipőstől belefeküdt. Szorosan becsukta a szemeit, semmin nem szeretett volna gondolkodni, el akarta nyomni a zajt, a gyötrő lüktetést a fejében és arra ébredni, hogy minden tiszta és új körülötte. De az igazság az volt, hogy a Brett-el történt dolgok és az ebből eredő kaotikus cselekedetei rosszabbak voltak, mint akármilyen másnaposság. Nem múltak el az ébredéssel. Rátapadtak, a részeivé váltak és ezzel Gerard nem tudott megbírkózni. Az élet ugyanakkor nem torpant meg, az ünnepek elmúltával Gerardnak mennie kellett a képregényboltba dolgozni. Ez akár gyógyír is lehetett volna számára, de úgy érezte az élete, egy pohár vízhez hasonlatosan csorog ki a kezei közül és hiába kap utána, nem tudja megakadályozni. Egyszerűen nem tudta összeszedni magát. Napközben persze kénytelen volt, a munkáját nem akarta elveszíteni, az üzlet légköre, a napi teendők és a főnöke iránt érzett elkötelezettség nem hagyta. De ha letelt a munkaideje, Gerard arcáról eltűnt a hamis mosolygás és a fejében, lelkében sötétbe fordult minden. Nem kellett sok nap ahhoz, hogy elővegye a nappalijuk szekrényéből a szeszesitalokat. Először csak bámulta a különféle színű üvegeket, belülről ordított rá egy hang, hogy ne csinálja ezt, pakolja vissza mindet, de végül dacosan ajkához emelte az egyik italt és ivott belőle egy kortyot, majd még egyet és még egyet. Az erős szesz szokatlan volt neki, kegyetlenül marta a nyelőcsövét és forróságot teremtett a gyomrában, a szívverése felgyorsult, az üveg hangosabb csattanással találkozott az asztal lapjával, ahogy Gerard köhögve tette le rá. Csak zihált leverten, levegő után kapodva. Arra gondolt, nagymamája milyen bánatos lenne, ha ezt látná. Az ilyen irányú tette, azt az énjét hozta elő, amit örökre el akart magában temetni. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, csak azt tudta, hogy helytelen ismét az alkoholba merülnie. Nagy szüksége lett volna Frank-re, de a fiúnak dolgoznia kellett, mindösszesen néhány mondatos párbeszédekben érintkeztek a világhálón keresztül. Akárcsak Gerard, Frank is nagyon maga alatt volt, minden mondatát áthatotta a bénító félelem, hogy bármikor megtalálhatják Brett holttestét. A szorongás árnyékában nehezek voltak Gerard percei, órái, mindennapjai is. Az elalvása és az izzadtságban fürdő, zaklatott álmokból való felriadása. Néha Brett-et látta alagsori szobájának hajnali fényeiben, vagy az utcán sötétedés után. Sokszor a fülébe csengett a hangja, olykor mintha a képregényüzletben is ő szólt volna hozzá a vásárlók, vagy Mr. Evans helyett. Őrjítő volt, ahogyan alattomosan beszivárgott minden gondolatába és menekülés útjára kényszerítette Gerardot. Ez a menekülés pedig az alkohol álnok és képmutatóan mély ingoványa volt, amiben Gerard sokszor elsüllyedt már.  
*****  
Bizonytalanul és idegesen nyitott be a plázával szembeni bárba. Többször elsétált már előtte régebben, de először járt itt és feszélyezte, hogy tömve volt a hely, csak az ablak mellett talált szabad asztalt, hezitált is, hogy maradjon e, de végül kért egy italt és beletörődve leült. Beszélgetést hallott mindenhonnan és a zenegépből szűrődő hangokat. Az este félhomálya keveredett a cigarettákból áramló füsttel, a neonok izzásával és a poharában lévő folyadék színével. Fogalma sem volt, mit keres ott, csak nem akart hazamenni, beszélgetni vacsora alatt, megjátszani magát, hazudni a kitalált barátnőjéről, vagy arról, hogy minden rendben vele, mert ez nagyon nem így volt. Frank-el szeretett volna lenni, csak vele egyedül! Simogatni szerette volna az arcát, a haját, belenézni könnyes, barna szemeibe, a száját csókolni, hallani a hangját, még szorosabbra fűzni a kapcsolatuk ezer szálát és együtt lezuhanni vele a mélybe, ha kell.  
De Frank nem lehetett most vele és ez fizikailag fájt Gerardnak.  
Halk kopogás rántotta vissza az estébe, Gerard mintha kábulatból tért volna vissza, úgy nézett fel az italából. Döbbenetére, Ray állt barátságosan mosolyogva az ablaküveg túloldalán. Mielőtt Gerard bármit is reagálhatott volna, már be is lépett a bárba, majd egyenesen Gerard asztalához sétált. Gerard gondolatai össze-vissza kezdtek kavarogni, nyugtalanság jelent meg a testében és belátta, hogy rossz gondolat volt közvetlenül az ablak melletti asztalhoz telepednie.  
\- Jóestét Gerard! - köszönt Ray vidáman, ahogy oda ért.  
\- Szia Ray, ülj le. - kínálta hellyel rögtön Ray-t Gerard. Ray lezöttyent az egyik székre, Gerard a hirtelen közelségtől teljesen összezavarodott, próbálta közönyösnek mutatni magát, de ebben sosem volt túl jó, biztosra vette, hogy az érzelmei világítottak falfehér arcán. A szíve mindenesetre ki akart ugrani a torkán. Nem nézett Ray-re, az asztalon lévő szalvétatartót és sószórót bámulta.  
\- Nahát, nem is tudtam, hogy ebbe a bárba jársz. - jegyezte meg értetlenül Ray.  
Gerard az italára pillantott, és látta, hogy Ray szintén a pohara tartalmát veszi szemügyre kérdőn. De kitért a válasz alól.  
\- Iszol valamit, Ray?  
\- Köszönöm most nem kérek semmit. De te, mit keresel itt?- tudakolta Ray.  
Hogy mit keresett ott? Gerard maga sem volt ezzel tisztában.  
\- Én csak...- vont vállat szégyenkezve.  
\- Jól vagy? - Ray aggódóan vizsgálgatta Gerardot, aki kétségbeesését gépies helyeseléssel leplezte.  
\- Persze.  
Ray nem volt száz százalékban meggyőzve, de nem akarta Gerardot erőszakosan faggatni.  
\- Hát oké.- mosolyodott el, azt várva, hogy talán Gerard arcán is fellelhető lesz valami halvány mosoly, de nem így történt.  
\- Rég láttalak. - mondta Gerard egy kis hallgatás után.  
\- Én viszont gyakran látlak a plázában. - árulta el Ray.  
\- Tényleg?- Gerard az este folyamán most először nézett nyíltabban a fiúra. Ray mosolya szikrázó volt, a szemei élettel teltek, a haja puha és göndör, pont úgy, ahogy Gerard az emlékeiben őrizte. A kijelentése pedig csodálkozásra késztette, eddig azt hitte, Ray nagy ívben kerüli.  
\- Sokszor megyek el a képregénybolt előtt, olyankor benézek és látlak a pult mögött tenni-venni, mindig nagyon bele vagy merülve a munkába. Egyszer azt is láttam, ahogy este a parkolóban beszállsz annak a punk srácnak a kocsijába. Frank a neve, ugye?  
Gerard gyomra fájni kezdett.  
\- Igen, Frank-nek hívják. - már a név említésekor lobogó tűz kezdte el égetni belülről.  
\- Gondolom, most is éppen rá vársz, úgyhogy nem is zavarok, csak megláttalak és gondoltam, köszönök neked...- szabadkozott Ray.  
\- Kérlek, ne menj, Ray! Nem várok senkire, nem terveztem semmit, én csak ülök itt, mert nincs jobb dolgom. - tiltakozott Gerard.  
Az első percben fájó volt Ray társasága, de Gerard egyedül sem akart üldögélni az asztalnál, akkor csak a gondolatai kínozták volna.  
Ray csodálkozóan meredt az arcába, bizonyára furán hatott rá a lehangolt és rémült kérés.  
\- És mi is van a poharadban? - Ray nem várva a válaszra, belekortyolt a pohárba, majd csodálattal az arcán tette vissza a poharat az asztalra.  
\- Sajnálom...- Gerard lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Vodka-narancs? Biztos, hogy jó ötlet ez? Minden rendben? - érdeklődött jóindulatúan Ray. Gerard fáradt volt bármilyen magyarázat kitalálásához, bénultan ült ott, szemében perzselő könnyekkel.  
\- Igen, rendben van minden. - válaszolt szűkszavúan és ezzel nyilvánvalóan nem is elégítette ki a másik kíváncsiságát.  
\- Mikey azt mondta a telefonban, hogy van egy Lisa nevű barátnőd, akivel karácsonykor összevesztetek. És azt is említette, hogy ugyan nem tudja, hol szilvesztereztél, de az év első napján nagyon másnapos voltál. Kicsit nehezen tudom követni az eseményeket körülötted...  
Gerard nem hitt a fülének.  
\- Újra beszéltek az öcsémmel? - kapta fel a fejét. Nagyon örült volna, ha Ray és Mikey békét kötnek. Hibásnak érezte magát, hogy annak idején részben miatta, megszakadt a barátságuk.  
\- Azt azért nem mondanám, csak felhívott, hogy boldog új évet kívánjon és akkor váltottunk pár szót. Lehet, hogy Mikey nem is magától tette ezt, csak Bob rábeszélése áll a háttérben, vagy nem tudom. Mint ahogy azt sem, hogy fog e még majd hívni. - mesélte Ray kicsit szkeptikusan, de ennyi már elég volt, hogy Gerard szívét melegség öntse el, és a remény, hogy Ray és Mikey egyszer újra barátok lehetnek.  
\- Ez nagyon jó hír. - mondta meghatottságtól fátyolos hangon.  
\- Igen, meglepő, hogy Mikey nyitott felém. De térjünk vissza hozzád, mi ez az egész? Italozások? Barátnő? És Frank? Gerard, nem tudom, mi játszódik le benned, de szeretném, ha tudnád, borzasztóan érzem magam, amiért hazudtam neked és amiért a köztünk lévő dolgoknak úgy lett vége, ahogy...Te még mindig sokat jelentesz nekem! Ha tudok bármiben segíteni, vagy csak beszélgetnél, itt vagyok. - mondta Ray és ezúttal nem mosolygott, nagyon is komoly volt. Gerardnak is fontos volt Ray és a mostani önzetlensége, segítő ajánlata jól esett neki. De néma maradt, a hallgatást választotta és a titkok nehéz súlyát megtartotta magának. Nem volt más opciója.  
\- Köszönöm szépen, hogy számíthatok rád, Ray. - hálálkodott elpirult arccal, bármi más felelet helyett. Ray nem titkolózást várt, ez látszott az arcvonásaiban, de tudomásul vette Gerard reakcióját.  
\- Értem, nem szeretnél beavatni. Túl sok idő telt el azóta, hogy te és én...  
\- Nem erről van szó! - Gerard arcán lángok gyúltak fel, nem akarta, hogy Ray megbántódjon. De mégis, hogyan mesélhetett volna neki mindarról, ami szilveszter éjjelén történt?  
\- Hát, sajnálom, hogy nem segíthetek. De ahhoz ragaszkodom, hogy legalább haza vihesselek, ne töltsd itt az estédet, semmi értelme! Jót akarok neked, gyere, kint parkol a kocsim a bár előtt. - ajánlotta fel Ray előzékenyen.  
Gerard az italára sandított, amit valószínűleg még több követett volna. A lehetőség, hogy az alkohol segítségével nem kell annyit gyötrődnie és nem forgolódik ébren az ágyában órákig, csábító volt, de végül Ray-re nézett és bólintott.  
\- Jó, induljunk. - és felállt az asztaltól.  
Ray megkönnyebbülten ment a nyomában.  
\- Remek döntés, hiszen holnap is munkanap van, nem lenne jó másnaposan kezdeni. - tette hozzá, ahogy kifelé indultak a helyiségből.  
Gerard nem szólt hozzá ehhez, csak mérhetetlenül hálás volt Ray-nek, hogy akkor este megmentette.  
*****  
\- Gerard látogatód érkezett.- bukkant fel Mr. Evans a raktár ajtajában. Gerardot meghökkentette a hír, de lerakta a kezei között tartott, frissen érkezett képregényszállítmányt és az eladótérbe ment.  
Az üzlet közepén Frank állt és sután integetett felé, egy erőltetett mosolyt az arcára csalva. Gerard sokkos lett, a szíve a torkába ugrott és a fiú látványától a szokásos tűzforróság öntötte el. Többször elképzelte, hogy Frank egyszer meglátogatja itt, és hogy ő ennek mennyire fog örülni, de jelen esetben inkább döbbenetet és értetlenséget érzett. Úgy tudta, Frank ma napközben dolgozik és emellett is volt valami szokatlan Frank egész megjelenésében.  
\- Szia Gerard! - köszönt Frank, amint Gerard a közelébe ért. Gerardnak nem kellett sokat találgatnia, hogy rájöjjön, a fiú alkoholt fogyasztott. A szemei fényesen ragyogtak, arca piros volt, a homloka izzadt és meghatározhatatlan fajtájú szeszesital erős aromája érződött rajta. A kék kórházi egyenruhát viselte, kabátja alól sejtelmesen kivillanó névtáblával. Világoskék nadrágjának szárát a kinti olvadó, sáros hó színezte halványszürkévé.  
\- Szia Frank! Hogy kerülsz ide? - érdeklődött Gerard, ahogy rendezte magában zaklatottságát.  
Frank kábult mosolya szertefoszlott.  
\- Rosszkor jöttem?  
Gerard megrázta a fejét.  
\- Dehogy!  
\- Nem örülsz, hogy itt vagyok, ugye? - Frank arcán csalódottság tükröződött.  
\- Nagyon örülök, csak mintha úgy emlékeztem volna, hogy ma dolgozol. - vágott gyorsan Frank szavába.  
Frank gondterhelten sóhajtott és csak meredt Gerardra hosszan, mint aki igyekszik összeterelni szétesett gondolatait.  
\- Dolgoztam is, csak eljöttem hamarabb. Nem vagyok túl jól, Gerard.  
A mondattól összefacsarodott Gerard szíve.  
\- Sajnálom. - préselte ki magából a szavakat. Elszomorította Frank félig ittas, félig levert, bánattal átitatott zavarodottsága. Azon tűnődött, hogyan tudna segíteni rajta, de semmi épkézláb nem jutott az eszébe.  
\- Tudunk most beszélni?  
Frank kérdése annyira vészjósló volt, hogy Gerard minden sejtjét félelem töltötte el. Ha Frank előzetes bejelentés nélkül eljön ide, annak komoly oka van. Remegés futott át rajta. Mr. Evans felé nézett, aki unatkozva hajolt a pultra, valami magazint bújva. Mióta elmúlt a karácsonyi nyüzsgés, újra megcsappant a forgalom és jóval nyugodtabb lett a hangulat. A férfi észrevette a halk diskurálást és szélesen mosolyogva igent jelzett.  
\- Éppen szólni akartam, hogy tarts ebédszünetet, majd én itt maradok.  
Gerard elsápadva Frank-re nézett, aki köszönt Mr. Evans-nek, majd már nyitotta is az üvegajtót, mint akinek tényleg sürgős mondanivalója van.  
\- Sietek vissza. - fogadkozott Gerard.  
\- Fölösleges, úgysem nagyon jön erre senki! - a férfi újra az újságjába mélyedt, Gerard pedig kiment Frank után.  
\- Keressünk egy nyugodt helyet. - ajánlotta Frank, mielőtt Gerard kérdezhetett volna. Elindultak a pláza folyosóján, majd jobb helyszín híján, benyitottak az egyik félreeső mosdóba. A csend, ami szinte arcba vágta Gerardot, nyomasztóan kongott a fehér csempék között, egyedül a résnyire nyitva hagyott kisablakon át hömpölygött be a forgalom zajának távoli foszlánya. Frank rákattintotta a zárat a mosdó ajtajára, aztán a falnak dőlt.  
\- Átkozott hosszú ez a január. És hideg is. Sosem fog elmúlni...- motyogta halkan és elégedetlenül.  
Gerard csak a fejét ingatta.  
\- Egyszer eljön a tavasz...  
\- Igen, várom a tavaszt, hiszen akkor lesz a születésnapod! Majd vásárolok neked egy gyöngyörű ajándékot és elmegyük egy szép helyre. - csillant fel Frank szeme álmodozóan.  
Gerard nem igazán szerette a születésnapjait, persze jól esett neki, hogy családja megemlékezik róla, de nem akart sosem a figyelem középpontjába kerülni.  
\- Ez kedves tőled, de nekem te vagy az ajándék, másra nincs szükségem. - vallotta be halkan.  
Frank elpirult.  
\- Ugyan már, én egy Istencsapása vagyok! - jelentette ki.  
Gerardot elszomorította a mély gyűlölet, amit Frank táplált saját maga iránt.  
\- Nem! A mindenem vagy! A legjobb, az egész világon!- bizonygatta.  
De Frank nem igazán hitte el a szavait, pedig azok igazak voltak, a legutolsó betűig.  
\- A születésnapodig még majdnem négy hónap múlva lesz. És a legjobb lenne addig téli álmot aludni...- Frank szemei le-lecsukódtak, végtelen fáradtság áradt belőle, amit fokozott az italfogyasztás. Cigaretta után kutatott a kabátjában, de meglátta a plafonra szerelt füstjelzőt és inkább visszasüllyesztette a dobozt a zsebébe.  
\- Miről akartál beszélni? - Gerard hangja reszketett, a mellkasa szorított, minden szívverése fájt.  
Frank felnyitotta a szemeit, amiből sütött a rettegés.  
\- Ma a munkahelyemen voltam, mikor anya értesített, hogy beszélt apával, aki azt mondta, megtalálták Brett-et.  
A kijelentés mázsás sziklaként, dübörögve zuhant Gerardra. Egy pillanat alatt leizzadt a tények kíméletlen valódiságától.  
\- Biztos, hogy ő az? - kérdezte, amint szóhoz jutott.  
Frank bólintott.  
\- Az anyja már azonosította. Minden kétséget kizáróan Brett-et dobta ki a folyó. Most indul a vizsgálat, hogy miként került a vízbe és hogy mi okozta a halálát. Vége Gerard! Itt a vége!- Frank Gerardhoz húzódott és átölelte. Kezei reményvesztetten fonódtak Gerard testére. Gerard gyorsan viszonozta az ölelést, arcát Frank hajába temette, hogy elrejtse saját hatalmas ijedtségét és tanácstalanságát.  
\- Semminek sincs vége!- suttogott, de a szemeit elöntötték a rémület könnyei. Frank vígasztalhatatlanul kezdett sírni.  
\- Inkább eljöttem a kórházból, mert képtelen voltam ellátni a munkámat. Kerestem egy kocsmát és bedobtam pár italt! De ez sem segített kitalálni, hogyan tovább! Csak a kérdések maradtak! Istenem, mihez kezdjek most?! Miért kellett Brett-nek pont akkor, pont ott lennie? És én miért adtam neki oda azokat a rohadt gyógyszereket? Miért nem szálltam vele szembe férfiként?  
\- Ne hibáztasd magad! - kérte csüggedten Gerard.  
Elena mindig mondta, hogy a sorsot nem lehet kijátszani, még akkor sem ha igazságtalan.  
\- De az én hibám! Francba, minden elromlott, éppen mikor jóra fordult volna, hiszen rád találtam! Ez által értelmet nyert az eddig hiábavaló életem! Pénzt szerettem volna gyűjteni, hogy egyszer házat vehessünk Somerdale-ben, hogy együtt éljünk és valóra válthassuk a terveinket! Azt akartam, hogy boldog legyél egy kis rózsakertben! - szipogott Frank, ha lehet, még erősebben ölelve Gerardot.  
Frank szavaitól, a megvalósíthatatlannak tűnő szándékáról, hiábavaló álmodozásaitól Gerard is zokogott volna legszívesebben, de visszanyelte a könnyeit. Milyen gyönyörű lett volna a fiú által lefestett jövőkép Ehelyett baljós ösvényekre jutottak és kétes volt a visszaút.  
\- Még nincs veszve semmi, Frank! - lehelte alig hallhatóan.  
\- Csak el akartam menni veled innen, de ez úgy látom, már nem fog sikerülni. - sóhajtott fel megadóan Frank. A sírása enyhült, csak bámult Gerardra, könnyektől maszatos arccal, ragyogó, elkeseredett szemekkel. Gerard úgyszintén össze volt törve és zavarodva. Egy pillanatra elmélyült az igéző tekintetben, a leírhatatlan barna szempárban, ami minden egyes alkalommal varázslatosan hatott rá.  
\- Én is egész életemben rád vártam, Frank! Nem akarok és nem is tudok nélküled létezni Nem lehet ez a vége! - váratlan mozdulattal, saját magát is meglepve, csókolta meg Frank ajkát. Vígasztaló és egyben reménykedést kereső csók volt ez. Frank visszacsókolt, A nyála könnyektől sós, a likőröktől édeskés volt, ez a kettősség pedig a Frank jelleméből adódó lázadással és szenvedéllyel mosódott össze. A csókjuk mélyebb lett, a nyelvük újra és újra érintkezett, a testük is szorosan simult egymáshoz, érezve a másik keménnyé váló izgatottságát. Gerard lelket akart önteni Frank-be, erőt adni neki és tudta, jelenleg csak egyetlen eszköze van erre. Nem is nagyon habozott, nem akart mérlegelni, a realitást vizsgálgatni, hogy a pláza mosdójában vannak egy hétköznap délelőtt, minél több boldogságot akart szerezni Frank-nek, ha csak egy kis időre is. Hamar elragadta őket az izgalom, Frank ujjai elmélyedtek Gerard hajának fekete szálai között, ajka elszakadva Gerard szájától, mohón csókolta végig a fiú nyakát, simogatásai Gerard ruhája alá férkőztek, érintve a csupasz, lázas bőrt. Gerard felszisszent a jéghideg érintéstől, ami simogatóan haladt végig a gerincén, a mellkasán, aztán türelmetlenül állapodott meg a nadrágja szegélyénél. Együtt bontották ki a ruhadarabot, majd Gerard Frank nadrágját is kigombolta. Nem volt nehéz dolga, a világoskék, kórházi munkaruha sokkal könnyebben engedelmeskedett, mint az ő farmernadrágja. Zihálva hajoltak el egymástól, elveszve a másik szemeiben megjelenő összetéveszthetetlen csillogás fényében.  
\- Akarlak, Gerard. - jelentette ki Frank és hangszínét rekedtté változtatta a vágyakozás. Gerard nézte a tetoválásokkal beszínezett bőrét és szemei lejjebb haladtak, oda ahol már nem volt tintával tarkítva semmi, csak a a sápadtság volt a maga gyönyörűszép valóságában. Ez szinte elvakította. Meg szerette volna érinteni, minél előbb.  
\- Én is akarlak. - bólogatott megrészegülve a sóvárgástól és tenyere végigfutott a Frank nyakán lévő tetoválástól, a mellkasán és hasán át, egészen az ágyékát uraló egyértelmű felfűtöttségig. Frank hátravetette a fejét, amikor Gerard ujjai finoman körbefogták kőkemény férfiasságát. A másodpercek alatt ritmikussá változó, még mindig gyakorlatlan, de szeretetteljes, törődő mozdulatoktól Frank csípője megmozdult és Gerardéhoz szorult.  
\- Nevetnél, ha tudnád mikre gondolok...- árulta el heves sóhajtással.  
\- Soha nem nevetnék! - csóválta a fejét Gerard.  
\- Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak lány lennél és akkor minden következmény nélkül együtt lehetnénk. Akárhol megfoghatnám a kezedet, ha sétálunk, és nyíltan csókolhatnálak. Hogy mindenki lássa, nekem van a legdrágább és legnagyobb értékem a világon!- nyögte Frank, majd félszegen elmosolyodva saját fantáziáján, ajkát Gerard szájára nyomta. Gerard vágyakozóan és halkan sóhajtott, Frank elgondolásától lángnyelvek kavarogtak a vérében, izzadtságcseppek jelentek meg a homlokán és a hátán. Frank kibújt a szoros és füllesztő ölelésből, aztán Gerard pulóverét feljebb tolva csókolta ismét a fiú mellkasát, a nyelvével kínzóan lassan elidőzve ott. A csókok harapásokká változtak, amik nem fájtak, de kicsi, zúzódásszerű foltokat okoztak a fehér bőrön. Gerard kapkodta a levegőt és ledermedt, mikor Frank mögé lépve, kezdte el lehúzni róla a nadrágot és az alsóneműt. Gyorsan dobbanó szívvel, kimelegedve, zavartan állt, míg a nadrág a térdéig nem került. Ösztönből a mosdókagylóra támaszkodott. Az ablakon át áramló kinti hidegtől fázott kicsit, de aztán ezt rövidesen felváltotta a forróságérzet, mikor érezte Frank meleg testét az övéhez feszülni. Az előtte lévő piszkos, repedt tükörben látta, ahogy Frank is lejjebb tolja a nadrágját. Karjai óvatosan Gerard derekára simultak. Gerard szeme lecsukódott.  
\- Nagyon szeretlek...Frank...- ejtette ki a számára legcsodálatosabb nevet. Összerándult, ahogy Frank simogatta a hasát és ujjai bátortalanul értek el a férfiasságához.  
\- Én is szeretlek, nem tudom elmondani, mennyire...- suttogta neki Frank.  
Csókok cirógatták Gerard arcát, szapora lélegzetvételt, nyugtalan remegést érzett a háta mögött. Frank elsöpörte Gerard arcába hullott, fekete haját.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy. - mondta neki kedvesen. Frank kijelentésére, Gerard tompa nyögést és tiltakozást adott válaszul, jelezve, hogy Frank-nek nincs igaza, sosem szerette, ha gyönyörűnek hívta, mert nem volt igaz. Egy percig sem volt az.  
Hangokat hallottak kintről, a semmiből lépett valaki az ajtóhoz és be akart nyitni, de a zár az útját állta. Gerard és Frank szoborrá válva pillantottak az ajtó felé. Az illető kopogott, majd rángatni kezdte a mosdó ajtajának kilincsét.  
\- Van bent valaki?!- egy férfi szólt az ajtó túlfeléről.  
Gerard szíve a torkában dobogott és kérdőn nézett Frank-re, aki fejrázással jelezte, hogy ne szólaljon meg.  
A kilincs még néhányszor megmozdult, aztán ismét csend telepedett a mosdóra.  
\- Megállhatunk, ha akarod...- mondta ekkor Frank, de Gerard, bár megijedt az előbbi történésektől, egyáltalán nem akarta abba hagyni. Teste parázslott az izgalomtól, amit csak Frank tudott csillapítani.  
\- Szeretném folytatni! - és ajkai alig érezhetően érintették a Frank szájánál lévő ezüstös karikát.  
Hideg csapvízzel és meleg nyállal kevert ujjak hatoltak bele. Az érzés még mindig újszerű, hasogatóan fájdalmas volt Gerardnak, áthúzódott a gerincén, sugározva teste minden pontjához. Tudta, hogy nincs sok idejük és Frank is tisztában volt ezzel. De igyekezett még így is gyengéd lenni, simogatása Gerard hajáról lekerült, a fiú izzadtságtól nyirkos hátáig. Szapora lélegzete meglebbentette Gerard hajszálait. Ajka követelezően csókolta Gerardot ahol érte, nyáltól ragadós foltokat hagyva rajta.  
\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni téged! Megfagy a vér az ereimben, ha arra gondolok, hogy ez történhet. - Frank ajkát Gerard nyakára szorította, forró lehellete végigszaladt Gerard bőrén.  
\- Nem fogsz elveszíteni Frank! Soha!- rázta meg a fejét Gerard és oldalra fordult, hogy megcsókolhassa Frank-et.  
A fiú ujjai ütemesen mozdultak és Gerard is megpróbálta óvatosan mozgatni a csípőjét, felülkerekedve a fájdalmon. Mert az hiába forgácsolta szét, a tudat, hogy Frank-el lehet, mindennél fontosabb volt, mindent átírt. Forró volt mindene és ezen nem segített a csapvíz és a nyál hűvöskés érzete. Mikor nem sokkal később Frank a férfiasságával hatolt bele, Gerardot a fájdalom darabokra tépte, agresszíven harapta be az ajkát, hogy ne hallasson emiatt hangokat, és minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne roskadjon össze a szűnni nehezen akaró, sajgó érzéstől. Csak boldognak akarta Frank-et látni. Ha Frank csókolta, úgy érezte, semmi rossz nem eshet meg velük, hinni akarta, hogy az előttük lévő, vaksötétnek tűnő napok is világossá válhatnak és a csodálatos tervek, amiket Frank elmondott nemrég, valóságosak lehetnek talán egyszer. Mert nem csak ő igyekezett erőt adni Frank-nek, a fiú is nagyon sokat segített neki. A puszta létezésével.  
Ezt Gerard a vízben való fuldokláshoz tudta hasonlítani. Nem tanult meg úszni, egy kisgyermekkori rossz élmény miatt félt a mély víztől. És saját maga szerint, egy végeláthatatlanul mélységes, háborgó víztömeghez volt hasonló az élete, amiben csak hánykolódott a sorsra bízva magát. Frank ebből a homályból rántotta vissza a szeretetével. Akkor jött, amikor Gerard nem is remélt semmit, magányos volt és örökösen szomorú, akarta hogy a halál fekete lepelként boruljon rá, egyedül a nagymamája állt mellette. Aki egy nap meglepte egy számítógéppel és ezzel kinyitott egy átjárót, amin át az életébe lépett Frank. Gerard hálás volt Elenának és hálás volt Frank-nek.  
Frank sóhajai hamar nyögésekké alakultak, a ritmus, amit életre hívott egyre gyorsult, arcát Gerard hátához szorította és csak ismételgette a másik nevét elfúló hangon. Gerard is igyekezett olyan közel húzódni a fiúhoz, ahogy csak tudott. Ez a helyzet merőben más volt, mint a legelső alkalom, ahol a Frank által tervezett meghittség vette őket körbe, ágyban voltak és minden ruhájukat levehették. Most ez nem volt lehetséges, Gerard hasát kényelmetlenül nyomta a mosdókagyló, amire ráfeküdt, míg Frank egyre mélyebbre hatolt bele, amire ő halk, keserves sóhajokkal válaszolt. Hideg verejtékcseppek ültek ki a homlokára. Az villant be az agyába, hogy milyen szürreális itt lenni és ilyeneket cselekedni! A bevásárló központ mosdóhelyisége maga volt a realitás, hiszen emberek jöttek-mentek a környékén, így mindenre kevesebb idejük jutott, de így is közel kerültek egymáshoz, amennyire tudtak, a bőrük izzadtan tapadt össze. Frank-et nem zavarta most a dolgok valódi léte, hangosan nyögdécselt és teljes súlyával Gerardra dőlt. Majd eddig Gerard hátán pihenő keze váratlanul Gerard ágyékára kúszva, a csípője mozgásával egy ütemben kezdett el fel-le mozogni a fiú kemény férfiasságán. Határozottsággal, de egyszerre nagyon gyengéden, mintha érzékelte volna, hogy Gerardnak erre van szüksége. Gerard reszketni kezdett, a torka összeszorult és elhűlve, sokkosan tapasztalta, hogy Frank érintésétől mintha elektromos szikrák cikáztak volna át rajta.  
\- Frank...- nyögte és a hangokat, amik elhagyták a száját, a vágyódás színezte át.  
A változás pillanatok alatt hatott rá, az ő csípője is ritmusosan kezdett el mozogni, szinte nyomta magát Frank izzadt ujjai, keserédes érintései alá.  
\- Frank...- Gerard kinyitotta a szemeit és a tükörben idegennek látta magát. Tűzpiros arcába izzadtan ragadt hajjal, félig kinyílt ajkakkal és a mosdókagylót görcsösen szorítva, míg egyszerre moccannak Frank-el, mind zajosabb nyögésekkel.  
\- Ne hagyd abba, kérlek...- suttogta erőtlenül Gerard. Látta, ahogy Frank rápillant, és ugyanolyan lángoktól ég az arca, mint neki, míg az ajkán sóvárgó, boldog, hitetlen és kába mosolly játszik.  
\- Nem fogom...- ígérte lihegve és Gerard haját szelíden marokra fogva, húzba őt közel az arcához, hogy megcsókolhassa a száját. A nyelvük remegve olvadt össze.  
Gerard úgy érezte, mintha Frank sokkal jobban ismerné a testét, mint ő maga. A fájdalom még nem múlt el, maróan ott keringett, de ezt halvány, kicsi pontként megvilágította a hullámokban egyre jobban feltörő kéjes érzés. A gondolatai kikapcsoltak, már nem szégyenkezett a tükörben látott képmása, a nyögései és sóhajai miatt, a rezdüléseit a szeretet vezérelte, minden Frank-nek szólt, miatta volt. És ez elsodorta a beteljesülés irányába, ahonnan már nem volt visszaút. Mintha egy pislákoló lámpa lett volna a szíve helyén, ami Frank összes vehemens mozdulatánál fel-felvillant. Majd, amikor elérte az extázis mindent elmosó ereje, mintha ez a lámpás egyszerűen szétrobbant volna és szilánkjai ezerfelé szállva, teljesen eltöltötték Gerardot. Testének minden része lángokban állt, hangosan felnyögött, Frank nevét kiáltotta, amit a fürdőhelyiség visszhangzott, de visszhang nélkül is csak Frank nevének betűi villogtak előtte. A szíve, a vére sokszorosára gyorsulva dübörgött, a mellkasa, a tüdeje szúrt a levegőhiánytól. Verítékcseppek rohantak keresztül az arcán, belecsorogva a szájába és le a ruhájára. A reszketése fokozódott, ettől elgyengülten omlott a mosdókagylóra és érezte, hogy abban a pillanatban Frank nyögdécselve megmerevedett mögötte. Majd karjaival átölelte és testével betakarta. És kis ideig így maradtak, mindketten sebesen lüktető szívveréssel, akadozó lélegzettel, remegve, izzadtan. És ahogy Gerard szívénél a képzeletbeli lámpa darabokra tört, úgy köszöntött rájuk újból a sötétség.  
\- Szeretlek. - Frank eszmélt fel először, pihegve csókolta Gerard haját és kettétörte a szoros kontaktust, megszűntetve a kis világukat, ahol minden elevenen, a szenvedély vörös színében pulzált.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - vágta rá azonnal Gerard és még mindig eszeveszetten ugráló szívvel, bágyadtan figyelte, ahogy Frank a kabátjába törölgette a kezeit, a homlokát, majd egy kevés vízzel igyekezett a nadrágján lévő árulkodó foltokat eltűntetni, zavartan káromkodva. Gerard még szédült kicsit, nehezen kapott levegőt, az izmai vibráltak, fájdalmat okozott számára a mozgás. De ismét lépéseket hallottak közeledni.  
\- Öltözz fel! - kérte halkan és ijedten Frank. Gerard engedelmesen biccentett. Ahogy felhúzta a nadrágját, érezte a lábain lefutó folyadékcsíkot és látta maga előtt a padlón is az átlátszó cseppeket összegyűlve. A lépések végül elhaltak, de Frank kinyitotta a zárat a mosdó ajtaján. Viszont nem ment ki, hanem a falhoz támaszkodva, ő is ezeket a földön lévő nyomokat bámulta, arcán megmagyarázhatatlan kifejezésekkel, összeszorított szájjal, komoran megállapítva, hogy ennyi maradt csak az elmúlt percekből.  
\- Köszönöm, amit értem tettél, Gerard. Tudom, miért csináltad.- mondta, hálatelt hangon, utalva hogy Gerard esetleg a rossz kedve miatt ment bele a mosdó beli szeretkezésbe.  
\- Nincs mit köszönnöd! Azért tettem, mert kívántalak, mert veled szerettem volna lenni! Még sosem éreztem ilyet. Én nem gondoltam volna, hogy valami lehet ennyire leírhatatlanul jó...- Gerard elhallgatott, bár meg tudta volna mutatni Frank-nek, mi játszódik le benne.  
Frank szó szerint érezte és ismerte őt. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ilyen előfordul az életben.  
\- Csodálatos volt ez az egész! És veled átélni, eljutni a legvégsőkig, mindig is ezt akartam, amióta megláttalak...- Frank szégyellősen elmosolyodott.  
\- Még sok ilyen lehet, ha szeretnéd! Hidd el, minden rendbe fog jönni! - állította Gerard egy kis csendességet követően, mintha csakugyan sziklaszilárdan tudná, mintha látna a jövőbe.  
Frank csak hallgatott kétkedve, majd hosszan megcsókolta Gerardot, mielőtt együtt léptek ki a mosdó ajtaján.  
Valamivel később Gerard már a képregényüzletbe tartott visszafelé. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideje hagyta ott a boltot, az idő fonalai összekuszálódtak előtte. A feje kóválygott, a gondolatai szerte-szét szálltak, Ábrák ugráltak a szemei előtt, a haja nyirkosan izzadt volt, a szája cserepes, a ruhája ragadós, a nyaka pedig egy ponton fájt és bár nem nézte meg a tükörben, de biztos volt benne, hogy folt van rajta, így amennyire csak tudta, a pulóverét ráhúzta. Próbálta visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét, de szíve vad dobogását és az érzelmei csapongását nehezen tudta kordában tartani. Csodálkozott a teste reakcióján, hogy a fájdalmát, Frank érintése átváltoztatta élvezetté és átlökte őt a kielégülés szavakba nem önthető határán.  
\- Visszajöttem, Mr. Evans. - nyitott be az üvegajtón. A hely most is üres volt, a férfi épp hogy ránézett az újságja lapjaiból, de Gerard észlelte, hogy azon nyomban megrökönyödik.  
\- Fiam, minden oké? - kérdezte értetlenül pislogva Gerard felé.  
\- Igen! Bocsánat, nem akartam elmaradni. - szabadkozott Gerard. Úgy érezte magát, mint amikor Mikey gyanakodott, hogy kapcsolata van Ray-el. Sosem tudott jól színészkedni és szerepeket játszani.  
\- Nem maradtál el, ne aggódj, de valahogy most nagyon sápadt vagy, biztos hogy nem érzed rosszul magad? - Mr. Evans felállt a székéből és Gerard irányába indult.  
\- Jól vagyok! Befejezem az újságok pakolását. - dadogta és mielőtt a felettese bármit is szólt volna, belépett a raktárba. Ahogy a porlepte, plafonig érő polcok elé tárultak, kicsit megnyugodott. Lerogyott egy színes képregényhalom mellé és vett néhány mély levegőt, de ettől nem nyugodott meg, izzott a szive, egyre csak Frank-re gondolt, akivel aznap újabb korlátokat döntöttek le.  
*****  
Amilyen gyakran csak tudtak, találkoztak Frank-el. A fiú egyre többször vitte el a Belleville-ben található otthonába, ha az édesanyja éjszakás műszakban dolgozott. Gerard szeretett Frank-nél időzni és boldogan fedezte fel, hogy a világegyetemet ábrázoló nagyalakú rajza, Frank ágya felett, a plafonon kapott helyet. Mosolyogva nézegette a rajzot, örült, hogy Frank-nek tetszett, de ő még mindig látott benne hibákat és elnagyolt vonalakat.  
\- Nagyon szeretem azt a rajzot. Te vagy a világon a legtehetségesebb. - mondta Frank a földön ülve és a gitárján dallamokat játszva.  
\- Részrehajló vagy. - ítélte meg Gerard.  
\- Te meg kishitű. - vágott vissza Frank, majd újra pengetett pár akkordot a gitáron, halkan és lágyan énekelve hozzá.  
\- Ha ma éjjel veled lehetnék, énekelnék neked egy altatót. Soha ne engedd, hogy elvegyék a fényt a szemeidből. Egy nap elvesztem ezt a harcot, ahogy elhalványulunk a sötétben, csak emlékezz arra, hogy mindig fényesen fogsz ragyogni.  
Gerard meghatódva hallgatta a gitárral kísért dalrészletet, ám Frank észbe kapott, zavarba jött és el abba is hagyta, kezei lehullottak maga mellé.  
\- Frank, ez csodaszép, énekelj még! - kérte Gerard, de úgy tűnt, Frank nem akar többet énekelni, mert lerakta a gitárját.  
\- Mindig is írtam dalokat érzésekről, de nem láttam a szívemmel a tartalmukat. Amióta ismerlek, ez teljesen megváltozott, sok minden, amiről eddig fogalmam sem volt, felszínre kerül bennem és ha rád gondolok, ilyen dalszövegek születnek. Már egy egész füzet tele van. - árulta el és az ágyhoz sétálva, kihúzta az ott lévő éjjeliszekrény fiókját. Gerard arra számított, hogy a szóban forgó füzetet húzza elő, de ehelyett Frank döbbenetes módon, és nem oda illően, egy temetkezési vállalkozó prospektusát tolta elé.  
\- Ezt tegnap az apám házában találtam. - közölte és látszott rajta, hogy nehezen tudja fékezni a felindultságát.  
Gerard szótlanul és megrendülve vezette végig a tekintetét a színes képeken, az apró fehér betűkkel teleírt lapokon, amik urnákat, koporsókat, gyertyákat, koszorúkat hirdettek. Az ámulat vasmarokkal szorongatta a torkát.  
\- Brett halála miatt? - kérdezte félve és lapozott egyet.  
Akkor már napok óta kerülték a témát és nem jött szóba náluk Brett. Ettől függetlenül persze érezték a jelenlétét, a halálának nehéz súlyát és az ebből eredő bénult várakozást.  
Frank vállat vont.  
\- Talán, de az is lehet, apa azon aggódik, hogy esetleg nem épül fel a betegségéből. - válaszolta szomorkásan, majd szorosan Gerard mellé ülve, az ölébe helyezte a tájékoztatót.  
\- Édesapád biztosan meg fog gyógyulni. - vígasztalta Gerard a lehangolttá vált Frank-et.  
\- Szerintem morbid ilyesmiket otthon tartani! Komolyan, magának akar választani koporsót például? Ül a házában, a kanapéján és nézegeti a képeket, majd rábök az egyikre, hogy az lesz a megfelelő, vagy esetleg ez? - háborgott Frank, de az ő szemei is gondosan végigvonultak minden egyes képen.  
\- Nem tudom.- Gerard nem ismerte jól az idősebb Frank-et, egyszer találkoztak csak, ezért nem mondhatta meg, mi lehet a gondolataiban. Lehet, hogy Brett temetését szervezi, de az is előfordulhat, hogy a betegségéből kifolyólag volt nála a tájékoztató. Mikor Gerard nagymamája meghalt, a szülei intézték a temetés kellékeit, de őket is megviselte, Gerard el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehet az élet lezárását az embernek aprólékosan, saját maga eltervezni.  
Frank egy új lapra pillantott.  
\- Persze, ha rólunk szólna, más lenne...- jegyezte meg.  
Gerard felkapta a fejét.  
\- Mire gondolsz? - rossz érzése támadt.  
Frank könnyedén vont vállat.  
\- A befejezésre...  
\- A halálra? - Gerard arcán szomorú árnyak suhantak végig.  
\- Te már nem fantáziálsz róla?- kérdezett vissza Frank.  
Gerard nem akart hazudni és valószínűleg Frank el sem hitte volna, ha mást állít.  
\- De igen. - felelte habozva.  
\- Amióta Brett-et megtalálták a folyóban, mintha egy kard lógna a fejem felett, ami akármikor lecsaphat rám. A börtönt nem bírnám ki és azt érzem, fogy az időm, hogy futok valami elől, ami úgyis utolér és nincs értelme kerülőutakat felkutatni. Tisztelem az elmúlást, hatalma van, amit senki sem bírálhat felül, ugyanakkor félek is tőle. Te ezzel másképp vagy, már kétszer is megpróbáltad. Ezért ha velem jönnél, biztosan nem félnék annyira!  
Gerard kikerekedett szemekkel bámulta Frank komor ábrázatát. Az elszántan csillanó szemeket, a sápadtba hajló arcbőrt, a kócos barna tincseket. Akkor realizálta, hogy minden igyekezete ellenére sem sikerült Frank-be erőt ültetnie.  
\- Úgy érted...- de nem volt képes kimondani, összefoglalni egy mondatba.  
Miért feltételezi Frank, hogy az öngyilkosság az egyetlen megoldás? Vajon konkrét elképzelése van az egészről? A családi nyaralójukban rejtőző puskára gondol? Vagy más eszközök is felmerültek nála?  
\- Ha nem lesz más választás...- egészítette ki Frank.  
Egyáltalán nem csuklott el a hangja.  
És ez árasztotta el Gerard szívét sűrű aggodalommal.  
\- Frank...- kérdezni, szólni, kiáltani akart valamit, magához ölelni Frank-et, bizakodást csepegtetni bele, de csak pislogott rá üresen és riadtan.  
\- Hajlandó lennél velem átjönni a túloldalra? - Frank tekintete a prospektus egyik fotóján cövekelt le. Egy fekete koporsónál, piros bársony béléssel, a kép szélén egy vörös rózsákból álló, hatalmas koszorú is helyet kapott. Gerard szerette a rózsákat, de most először a viszolygás szaggatta irántuk. Mert azon a képen nem az életet szimbolizálták.  
\- Persze! - Gerard feje zúgott, a vér az arcába szállt.  
Frank ettől egészen úgy mosolygott, mintha nyert volna valami ostoba játékban. És ez volt valóban kétségbeejtő Gerardnak.  
Éjszaka ért haza, az elsötétült ablakokból azt következtette, hogy szülei és öccse már aludni tértek. Óvatos léptekkel benyitott és az előszobában a fogasra aggatta a kabátját, aztán a konyhába ment, amit az éjjel színei teljesen beburkoltak. Megállt a pultnál és engedte, hogy elnyelje a sötétség. Sivárnak érezte belül magát. Egész este fejfájása volt és nem tudott szabadulni Frank mondataitól. Hiába váltott később témát Frank, hiába csókolta hevesen, hiába ölelte és simogatta őszinte szeretettel, ezzel nem tette meg nem történtté a kimondottakat. Gerard szorongott és nem oldódott fel.  
\- Szeretlek. - suttogott Frank, amikor az ágyon feküdtek, ölelkezve és hallgatva egymás lélegzetvételét.  
\- Én is szeretlek. - Gerard elnézte Frank-et. A törékenységét, szeme egyszerre békés és nyugtalan színét, egyre jobban forrongott a lelke. Végigsimított a fiú vállán. Az oldalán, tenyere alatt jól érezte a bordáit. majd a mellkasánál járva a szívverését. A halk, egyenletesen dobbanó hang, a saját szíve pulzálásának tükörképe volt. Ez összekapcsolta, életben tartotta őket.  
\- És mindig is szeretni foglak, Gerard, történjen bármi, ezt ne felejtsd el!  
Frank szavaira Gerard szorosan becsukta a szemét. Sejtette, mi mindent hordozhat ez a kijelentés magában. Sosem akarta, hogy a fiú olyan legyen mint ő, akit egy időben csak az foglalkoztatott, miként tehetne pontot az élete végére.  
Könnyek futottak le az arcán, csak nézte a feketeséget, amiből kirajzolódott a konyhapult márványának örvénylő mintázata. Hányingere volt és szédült, pedig nem volt részeg, néhány sörön kívül mást nem ivott aznap. A Frank iránti féltés szédítette el.  
Bár itt lenne a nagymamája, akitől útmutatást kérhetne! De egyedül csak fulladozni tudott az elkeseredéstől.  
Annyira fájt a feje, hogy vérének zubogását is hallotta, de lehet, hogy ez csak az a megszokott lárma volt, ami ellen nem hatott a gyógyszer. Kézfejét végighúzta az arcán, letörölve a könnyeket és felgyűrte a farmeringjének ujját. A pulton heverő konyhakés után nyúlt, megszorította a nyelét és a hideg, éles pengét a csuklójához nyomta. Csak meg akarta tenni, minél gyorsabban.  
\- Soha ne engedd, hogy elvegyék a fényt a szemeidből. - emlékezett vissza a nem is olyan régen Frank-től hallott dal soraira.  
Felhasadt fakó bőre mentén fájdalmasan kibuggyant a vér, amit a koromsötét miatt nem látott, csak érezte, hogy nehéz, meleg és a ruhájára szivárog. Éppen úgy, ahogy régen. A könnyek újra homályossá tették szemeit, elfogyott a levegője és forogni kezdett vele a világ, ezért visszarakta a kést a pultra és a földre kuporodott. A gyötrelemmel és bűntudattal keveredett érzés, mint egy időszakos látogató, úgy tért vissza és Gerard nem tudta megjósolni, meddig marad majd.


	26. Party at the end of the world

Nem volt helyes, hogy újra megsebezte magát. Elítélendő volt, amit éjjel tett, ezzel Gerard nagyon is tisztában volt. De a kés nem kérdezett, csak csinálta, amire hivatott volt, gyorsan felszakította a csuklójánál lévő bőrt, vérző, mély vágást hátrahagyva. Felszabadítva, újra élesztve a régi, rossz emlékeket. A fájdalmasan ismerős, felkavaró, vérrel és könnyekkel átitatott érzéseket, amiket Gerard sokszor élt már át magányos és kétségeesett éjszakáin, mikor mást sem akart, csak meghalni.   
És most is ezt akarta? Erre nem tudta a pontos választ. Egy biztos szándéka volt, megmenteni Frank-et, csak fogalma sem volt, mi módon.   
Nehéz volt így egy újabb hajnal, az ébredés valóságának mardosó keserűsége. Gerard egy csepp erőt sem érzett magában, örökösen Frank rémisztő terve járt a fejében. A gyomra sajgással és émelygéssel tiltakozott az evés ellen, ezért csak egy kávét ivott, mikor nem látta senki, aztán ült az üres tányérja felett elgondolkodva. Mikey így talált rá, és mivel még korán volt a beszélgetéshez, ő sem nem szólt semmit, leült az asztalhoz és reggelizni kezdett, miközben Gerardot pásztázta kérdőn és zavaróan. Gerard nem szerette ezeket a pillantásokat, kerülte is ahogy lehetett, mert tudta, hogy öccse legtöbbször észleli, ha nincs rendben vele valami és erre sokat nem is kellett várnia.  
\- Elég undorító a csuklód. - jelentette ki váratlanul Mikey és Gerard akkor látta meg, hogy a pulóvere ujjánál láthatóvá vált az ügyetlenül felhelyezett kötés, amit tegnap tekert a friss sebre. A vér így is átütött a fehér anyagon. A nehéz, vakító vörösség zavarba ejtette Gerardot.   
\- Sajnálom...- húzta rá a pulóvert gondosabban a kötésére.  
\- Csak nem egy baleset? - tudakolta Mikey.  
Gerard bólintott.   
\- Tegnap délután egy polc felsértette a bolt raktárában. - mondta ki a szavakat szárazon és elbámult a konyha túloldalára, a pult felé, ahol még most is ott hevert a kés.   
\- A francba, fejezd ezt be! Hazudsz! - vágott közbe dühösen Mikey.  
Gerard elsápadt az ellentmondást nem tűrő felkiáltástól, nem is tudta, mit hitt, hogy egy szánalmas hazugságot beadva megvezetheti a testvérét? Mikey annál sokkal okosabb.  
\- Én nem...- ellenkezett erőtlenül.  
\- Tehát megint jön az őrület? Újra kezded az egészet? Elhatároztad, hogy ismét tönkreteszed a saját életedet és mindenki másét? Látom, megint hiányzik pár hét pszichiátria! Vagy mit jelent ez a kötés a kezeden?- csattant fel Mikey. Ideges, barna szemei nyársként fúródtak Gerardba.  
\- Semmit sem jelent. Jól vagyok.- bizonygatta és elcsuklott a hangja.  
\- Na persze, ezt másnak meséld! Azt hittem, ez a Lisa, jó hatással lesz rád, de az ellenkezője történt, éjjelekre kimaradozol, megint inni kezdtél és talán a gyógyszereket sem szeded megfelelően. - háborgott Mikey.   
\- De szedem. Kérdezd meg anyát, ha akarod. Ha nekem nem hiszel! - vont vállat Gerard, mert túlságosan fáradt volt egy kora reggeli vitához. Erőszakosabban kellett volna hirdetnie az igazát, de sosem tudott megfelelően érvelni, a szavak sokszor nem úgy hangozottak a szájából, mint a gondolataiban.   
\- Hát tényleg nem hiszek neked! Beszélsz össze-vissza és olyan dolgokról akarsz meggyőzni, amiket magad sem gondolsz komolyan. Rákérdezek anyánál mi a helyzet a gyógyszerekkel, ugyanakkor felhívom a figyelmét a csuklódon levő rejtélyes sérülésre. Sőt, talán apát is tájékoztatom! - határozott Mikey elszántan.  
Gerard úgy érezte, ráomlik a plafon, a konyha falai kíméletlenül összeszorítják az igazság erejével.  
\- Csak azt ne! Mikey, kérlek szépen, ne!- sóhajtott fel könyörögve, remegő hangon, de kérése nem hatotta meg testvérét.  
\- Nem hagyom, hogy harmadjára is megtedd, hogy magad ellen fordulj! A testvéred vagyok és neked segítség kell! - kiabált Mikey.   
Gerardnak jól esett, hogy Mikey foglalkozott vele, de úgy érezte, ha öccse elárulja a történteket a szüleinek, azzal halálra ítéli őt.   
\- Miben kellene Gerardnak segíteni?- Donna állt az ajtóban, csodálkozva. Mikey nem számított anyja felbukkanására. Felindultan, Gerard pedig szinte megsemmisülten pislogott rá a konyhaasztalnál ülve.  
\- Nos? - Donna egyik fiáról, a másikra nézett, de választ nem kapott. Gerard nem bírt megszólalni és Mikey is csak a vállát vonogatta Gerardra sandítva.  
\- Mi csak beszélgetünk...- dadogta.  
\- És miről? Minden oké? Furcsán viselkedtek ma reggel. - állapította meg Donna homlokráncolva. Gerardnak úgy hatott, mintha megálltak volna a percek, az agyában száguldó, morajló hangok visítva dübörögtek és indulatos lángok perzselték a mellkasát. Némán figyelte testvérét, ahogy kissé elfehéredve, tanácstalanul meredt az anyjára, azt mérlegelve, mit mondjon. Végül aztán, csak felpattant, szemei dühös szikrákkal megtelve csillogtak.  
\- Gerardnak az élet minden területén segítségre van szüksége!- dünnyögte és kisietett a helyiségből. Donna elhűlve pillantott utána.  
\- Nahát...mi lelte ezt a fiút? Meg tudod magyarázni? - fordult aztán Gerard felé. Gerard megkönnyebbült, hogy Mikey mégsem mesélt semmit, elindítva ezzel egy ismeretlen végkimenetelű lavinát, de a lelkiismerete ugyanúgy kínozta, ahogy a fejében kiabáló hangok is. Gyorsan nemet intett és mielőtt édesanyja újra kérdezhetett volna, elnézést kért és ő is elhagyta a konyhát. De tudta, Mikey örökké nem fog hallgatni, és ő is tartozik annyival, hogy beavassa, mi folyik körülötte. Csak arról nem volt fogalma, mikor érez magában annyi erőt, hogy mindent elmondjon az öccsének. Kezdve a Frank-el való kapcsolatával, a karácsony este rémálomba illő, az életüket átíró, félelmetes történésein és Frank öngyilkos elhatározásán át, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg azt a kést a csuklójához szorította.  
*****  
Az élet hirtelen lecsapó, pusztító záporaiban Gerard megpróbált szilárdan állni és talpon maradni. Nem tehetett mást, egy előre ki nem számítható helyzet közepén vesztegeltek Frank és ő. Csak a remény maradt nekik és a várakozás. És ez az őrületbe kergette Gerardot, mert míg várt, addig gondolkodott a lehetséges következményekről is. Minden napját áthatotta a félelem és ha estig nem érkezett üzenet Frank-től, a Brett halálát vizsgáló nyomozás ügyében, már tudott pár órát aludni legalább. Az ébren töltött óráiban viszont a szenvedés volt vele, mint egy nem kívánatos útitárs. És ott voltak a körülményei. A boldog tudatlanságban lévő szülei, és Mikey, aki sejthetett valamit, de teljes egészében még nem rakta össze a képet. És ott volt Frank, ugyanabban a szörnyű gyötrődésben. Gerard, amennyire erejéből telt, igyekezett a fiút is a felszínen tartani. Az elméje azonban nem volt kellően erős ehhez a harchoz, talán a gyógyszerei is befolyásolták, de mind több érzéki csalódásban volt része. Sokszor, mikor az álom és ébrenlét zaklatott határán vergődött, mintha Brett sétált volna le az alagsorba, ugyanabban a ruhában, ugyanazzal a gúnyos mosollyal. Még a hangja is ugyanolyan bántó volt, ahogy Gerard nevét kiejtette.   
Gerard pedig hideg izzadtságban úszva riadt fel ezekből a szörnyű álmokból. Máskor aludnia sem kellett, olyan érzése volt, hogy Brett ott van a közelében, megtorpan az ágyánál és csak nézi őt, miközben a Passaic folyó mocskos vize cseppekben csorog le az arcán.  
És ahogy Brett látogatásai megsokszorozódtak, Elena úgy maradt el. Pedig Gerard pedig tőle remélt egy cseppnyi jót, feloldozást. De mindhiába várta. Nagymamája barátságos, meleg fényei, amik világosságot varázsoltak az alagsor komor falai közé, és az ő szívébe is, szinte teljesen megszűntek.   
Közben dolgozott a képregényboltban, hogy fenntartsa a hazug külsőségeket. A munka még úgy-ahogy ment neki, bár ötlete sem volt hogyan csinált végig egy-egy napot. De fontos volt Mr. Evans belé vetett bizalma, nem akart csalódás lenni és úgy vélte, ha az állását feladná, azzal utat engedne az állandó, borzalmas hallucinációknak.   
Frank-nek azonban már egyáltalán nem számított, hogy bármiféle látszatra adjon.   
\- Ma sem mentem dolgozni. És most is azt mondtam, hogy rosszul vagyok. - ismerte el lehangoltan, ahogy érdektelenül maga elé vett egy pulton heverő képregényt. A bolt már bezárt, csak a kasszazárás maradt hátra. Gerard, aki éppen a bevételt számolta, megrökönyödve pillantott a fiúra.   
\- Hiszen tegnap is ezt mondtad. - és tekintete átsiklott Frank-en. Olyan fehér volt, mintha nem lett volna egy csepp vére sem, csak az ajka pirosas színe, piercingkarikái ezüstje és a szemei alatt látható kékes-fekete karikák törték meg ezt a sápadtságot. Hajtincsei kócosan hullottak az arcába, a válláról hanyagul lecsúszó kabátjának zsebéből cigarettásdoboz és egy kis üveg alkohol látszott ki. Gerardnak most is gyönyörű volt Frank, de fájt így látnia.   
\- Igen, mert tegnap is rosszul voltam. De tényleg ideje lenne más kifogással elő állnom. - vonogatta a vállát Frank.  
\- Frankie, eddig a munkád volt a mindened, nem teheted meg, hogy egyszerűen nem jelensz meg többet. A geriátria betegei számítanak rád. - próbálta Gerard jobb belátásra bírni Frank-et. Talán ha ő is bejárna a munkahelyére, nem lenne ennyi ideje rombolni magát ivással és láncdohányzással. De a fiú csak némán merengett, végiglapozgatva, majd maga mellé helyezve a képregényt, amit a pulton talált.  
\- Ez van. Belebetegedtem abba, amit Brett-el műveltem. Éjjel nem alszom, doboz számra szívom a cigarettát és iszom is mellé. Hazudok a munkahelyemen, hazudok anyámnak és apámnak is. És menekülök egy ballépésem elől. Végleg egy szörnyeteggé váltam. - hadarta.  
\- Te nem vagy szörnyeteg! Te jó vagy! - vágott a szavába Gerard, de Frank lemondóan legyintett.  
\- Jó az, aki így él? Aki megöl egy másik embert? Jó az, aki mindenkit átver?  
\- Igenis jó vagy! Látogatod édesapádat és segítesz neki a háznál, lelkiismeretfurdalásod van, amiért ott hagytad az iskolát és édesanyád szomorú lett emiatt, olyan emberek fájdalmát igyekszel enyhíteni, akikről mindenki lemondott! Nekem is csak jót adtál! Erőt, vígasztalást, törődést, figyelmet! Eljöttél a nagymama temetésére és elvittél Somerdale-be is! Csodálatos és nagyszerű ember vagy, Frank! - sorolta felhevülten Gerard és teljesen elpirult, kimelegedett, ahogy eszébe jutottak Frank szeretettől vezérelt, önzetlen tettei, amit sokszor úgy érezte, meg sem érdemel.   
Frank pár másodpercnyi megilletődött csenddel reagált Gerard hirtelen érzelemkitörésére, majd halkan és szomorúan megszólalt.  
\- Az egyetlen, akinek nem hazudok, az te vagy! És te nagyon is jól tudod, hogy milyen vagyok és voltam, mi a véleményem magamról és hogy most mi zajlik le bennem. Azt is tudod, mennyire rettegek, de ennek ellenére, egyre többször jut eszembe a vég, mint utolsó megoldás...  
\- Istenem, Frank! - Gerard hangja is rémült volt. Frank meglepő nyugalommal az arcán állta a pillantásának heves tüzét. Annyira eltökéltnek látszott, Gerard pedig nem bírta ezt így tovább. Érezte hogy belül összeroppan a tettetéstől, a régóta visszafojtott sírástól. Beharapta az ajkát és gondterhelten nézett a pulton üldögélő, magába roskadt Frank-re. A fiú nem is igazán volt akkor jelen, csak kínlódott. Hozzá hasonlóan. Gerard gondolatai blokkolódtak, levegővételei nehezek voltak, ki akart menni a boltból néhány percre.  
\- Kérsz egy kávét az automatából? - érdeklődött szaporán pislogva, Frank eltűnődve biccentett, így Gerard, még mielőtt a másik szólhatott volna, kimenekült az üzletből. Hátra sem nézve, sebes léptekkel rótta a már eléggé kihalt, záróra közeli pláza folyosóját. Az egyik mosdó felé vette az irányt. Akkor már folytak a könnyei és amikor becsukta maga mögött a helyiség ajtaját, előtört belőle a sírás.   
\- Frank!- borult le a földre, közvetlenül a csapok mellé és fejét a kezeibe temetve csak zokogott, mintha sohasem tudná abbahagyni. Sírását visszhangozta a csempézett fürdőszoba. Legszívesebben szorosan átölelte volna Frank-et, a karjaiba zárva és az élet felé terelve, de hogyan tehette volna ezt meg, mikor saját maga is az elmúlás újra és újra visszatérő démonaival viaskodott?   
\- Annyira szeretlek, de képtelen vagyok segíteni!   
Képzetek keringtek az agyában, álságos eshetőségek, teljesíthetetlen opciók, amiket végül elsöpört a könnyek árja. És ott maradt a realitás, a kiúttalanság. A tehetetlenség, hogy nincs rá mód, nem adhat segítséget Frank-nek.   
\- Frank, szeretlek. - hajtogatta szüntelenül. Egészen halk volt, senki sem hallotta, pedig belül ordított. A mindennél nagyobb haragjának, rémületének robaja betöltötte szíve zugait, de kívülről gyenge volt, csak sírni tudott. Nem érzékelte az időt, kicsit fázott a hátánál lévő jéghideg csempétől, könnyei az arcába ragasztották hajszálait, az ajka kiszáradt, fájt a mellkasa és a háta. És ólomsúlyú kimerültség kerítette hatalmába.  
\- Vissza kell mennem az üzletbe...- diktálta magának, hiszen csak úgy egy mondvacsinált indokkal kisétált, magára hagyva Frank-et. De nem akarta, hogy Frank lássa, a bíztató szavak mögött, mennyire riadt ő is.   
\- Ugyan, ugyan, hova sietnél Gerard?- szólalt meg ekkor egy hang és ahogy Gerard kinyitotta sírástól feldagadt szemeit, a mosdó másik sarkában egy fekete alakot látott kirajzolódni.  
\- Ki van ott? - kérdezte ijedten, a könnyeit törölgetve.  
\- Oh, hát nem ismersz meg? - hangzott a kérdés, és az illető előlépett a sötétből. A világos színű, csapzott haj, a fakó színű, hűvös szemek, a gúnyos arckifejezés, pont olyan volt, ahogy Gerard legutóbb látta.  
\- Lehetetlen, hogy te legyél az...- rázta meg a fejét tagadóan és szorosan becsukta a szemeit, remélve, hogy mire legközelebb kinyitja, Brett már eltűnik. De nem így lett.  
\- Azt hittétek, hogy vége, hogy ennyi? Fogjátok magatokat és kicsi Frankie-vel aljas módon kinyírtok, majd ott felejtetek a folyóban?  
Brett nevetése, mint egy puskagolyó, Gerard agyába csapódva süvített a falak és csempék között.   
\- Te nem lehetsz itt!- Gerardot minden ereje elhagyta.  
\- Dehogynem! Beleégtem a gondolataiba! Szerinted, örökre elszaladhatsz a tetteitek elől?! Nem tudtok elrejtőzni, úgyis megtalállak titeket, bárhol is legyetek! Sosem lesz nyugalmatok! - hallotta Brett fenyegető szavait és a férfi egy árnyék képében egyre közelebb ért hozzá, a végzet fullasztó homályát ráterítve.  
\- Nem lehetsz itt! - ismételte meg Gerard. A szíve őrülten zakatolt, de összeszedte magát, gyorsan felkelt a padlóról és feltépve az ajtót, kirohant a pláza folyosójára.   
Brett hangját és kacagását viszont még akkor is hallotta.  
\- Hé, Gerard, minden rendben?   
Erős karok ragadták meg és fonódtak köré, felriasztva mély kábultságából. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, Ray vonta magához és elsimítva izzadt haját könnyektől ragadós arcából, igyekezett megnyugtatni.  
\- Nyugalom...itt vagyok...- hajolt oda Gerardhoz.   
\- Ray...hogy kerülsz ide?- kérdezte suttogva Gerard, ahogy egy kis időre elmerült a fura biztonságérzetben, amit Ray ölelése adott számára. Fejét a mellkasára hajtotta és hallotta a szívverését.   
\- Épp bezártam a hangszerboltot és itt jöttem el, mikor hangokat hallottam a mosdóból, te pedig úgy szaladtál ki onnan, mint aki szellemet lát.- válaszolt Ray.  
Gerard felnyögött a mondat bizarr valóságtartalmán.  
\- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek, csak nehéz volt a mai nap... - mondta, ahogy állt ott elveszve az ölelésben, míg vissza nem nyerte valamelyest a lélekjelenlétét, nem zihált és kapkodott levegő után és már nem hasította a levegőt végig Brett képzelt alakjának nevetése.   
Ray nem kérdezősködött, de készséges volt.  
\- Nem tagadom, hogy így volt, de nem akarok faggatózni, viszont, még mindig érvényes az ajánlatom, hogy ha szükséged lenne valakire, akivel beszélhetsz, engem akármikor kereshetsz.  
\- Köszönöm Ray. - Gerard nem tudta máshogy kimutatni, mennyire értékeli Ray nagylelkűségét, csak hálálkodni volt képes.   
Ray zavartan elmosolyodott.  
\- És ha mára te is végeztél a munkával, hazavihetlek.- ajánlotta fel.  
\- Kedves tőled, de Frank az üzletben van. - kapott észbe tűzvörös arccal Gerard és kibontakozott az ölelésből.  
Ray kicsit csalódottan sóhajtott fel, de ezt egy könnyednek látszó mosollyal leplezte.  
\- Hát ő is befér a kocsimba. És úgyis hozzátok megyek, Mikey meghívására. - vallotta be.  
A kijelentés elképesztette Gerardot.  
\- Ezekszerint akkor van rá esély, hogy újra barátok legyetek az öcsémmel? - érdeklődött reménykedve.  
\- Pár napja Mikey ismét telefonált és azt mondta, a szüleitek ma későn érnek haza, így elhívott estére, hogy megigyunk néhány italt. Bob is ott lesz.  
Mióta Mikey meglátta Gerard csuklóján a vágásnyomokat, nem igazán kommunikáltak. Az meg, hogy apjuk és anyjuk ma estére programot szervezett maguknak, teljesen ki is ment Gerard fejéből. Bob-nak annyira nem örült, de az, hogy Mikey békülést kezdeményezett Ray-el, megmelengette a szívét.  
\- Jó ezt hallani...- mondta egy apró, kimerült mosolyt erőltetve magára.  
\- Esetleg ti is csatlakozhatnátok, mindenkire ráfér némi lazítás. - jutott Ray eszébe egy ötlet, amit Gerard nem tartott annyira jónak.  
\- Nem is tudom, meg kell kérdeznem Frank-től. - húzódozott.  
\- Akkor beszéljétek meg, szerintem érdekes este lenne. Én a parkolónál leszek. Most induljunk, ha nem tévedek, neked még be kell zárnod az üzletet.- viszonozta a mosolyt Ray.  
*****  
Ray nem fogalmazott jól. Az érdekesnél másabb jelzők illettek a hirtelen ötletére, amitől Gerard aggódni kezdett. Több ok miatt is. Legjobban azért, hogy Frank mit fog szólni Ray felvetéséhez, miszerint elfuvarozza őket. Majd, ha Frank is úgy gondolja, megismerkedhet Mikey-val és persze Bobbal, néhány ital társaságában. Neki ez kicsit meredeknek hangzott. Nem akarta megbántani Ray-t a visszautasítással, de Frank-nek sem akart kényelmetlenséget okozni. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy Frank, Ray, Mikey, Bob és ő együtt iszogatnak egy estén át.   
Frank kissé ittassá vált, mire Gerard visszaért az üzletbe és előadta a nemrég történteket, Ray ködös terveit. Csak hallgatott, ahogy Gerard a szavakat keresve beszél hozzá, a kedvetlensége is fokozódott, nem igazán kapta fel a fejét a részletekre.   
\- Ha akarod, mehetünk Ray autójával. Én úgy sem kocsival jöttem. - egyezett bele, még mindig a képregény bolt pultján ücsörögve, a rádióból kiáramló zenét hallgatva, kezei között a majdnem kiürült üveget tartva.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy neked ez kellemetlen legyen. - jegyezte meg Gerard, amint a csodálkozása alább hagyott.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan kellemetlen lesz, tudom kezelni. Mind Ray-t, mind a testvéredet. Emlékezz vissza, karácsonykor majdnem bemutattál a családodnak.- mondta erre Frank, mint akinek nem nagy ügy ez az egész.  
Gerard megborzongott. Bárcsak így történt volna! Akármennyire is riasztó volt akkor egy karácsonyi családlátogatás gondolata, ezerszer inkább elviselte volna. Mert egy kínos családi vacsorának, vagy hangos veszekedésnek is több köze lett volna a mindennapi élet dolgaihoz, mint annak a végeláthatatlan borzalomnak, amiben jelenleg vannak.   
\- Ez igaz. - ingatta a fejét.  
\- Különben is, most mindent jobb az egyedüllétnél.- Frank gyönyörű mosolya fátyolos volt az alkoholtól, Gerard pedig nem kérdőjelezte meg a döntését. Csak magában csodálta Frank bátorságát.  
Miután bezárta a boltot, a parkolóba mentek Frank-el, Ray ott várt rájuk. Barátságosan és szívélyesen üdvözölte Frank-et, bemutatkozott és kezet fogtak. Frank is bemutatkozott, de utána nem beszélt, végig csendben volt az autóúton. Bámult ki az ablakon, az estébe takart utcákat nézve, ahogy Gerard is. Nehezére esett a beszélgetés, szorongott és furának találta a helyzetet. Ray a múltja, Frank a jelene és időbe telik majd megszoknia ezt az érdekes ötvözetet.   
Elmélkedéséből az szakította ki, hogy Ray autója megállt a házuk előtt.   
\- Megérkeztünk. - jelentette be, hogy oldja a súlyos csendet. Gerard gyomra fájni kezdett, ahogy realizálta, hogy hazaértek. Frank-re pillantott, de még mindig csak közönyös bánatot látott rajta.   
\- Mehetünk?- kérdezte idegesen. Frank bólogatott és Ray után, ők is kiszálltak a járműből.   
\- Még meggondolhatod magad. - figyelmeztette Gerard Frank-et, ahogy a ház felé sétáltak.   
\- Nem fogom. - Frank kitartónak látszott és ez tovább fokozta Gerard idegességét. Szürreális volt, hogy ott gyalogolnak az otthonához vezető úton. Esetlennek érezte magát, ahhoz hogy értelmesen elmondjon mindent a testvérének. Mikey amúgy is olyan volt, mint aki a fejekbe lát és elemzi az ott lévő gondolatok részleteit.  
Lámpák fényei világítottak a szobák felől és Gerard látta felbukkanni testvére arcát abból az ablakból, ahonnan az utcára látni. Öccse kiváncsian pislogott a függöny mögül, nem értve a helyzetet, majd mikor már elég közel értek a házhoz, kinyitotta nekik az ajtót. Bob ott volt a nyomában, szintén értetlenül.  
\- Sziasztok! - köszönt nekik Ray jókedvűen.  
\- Szia Ray. - Mikey Bobra nézett, majd Frank-et kezdte bámulni gyanakodóan, válaszra várva.   
\- Ő ki? - érdeklődött higgadtan, Frank-et vizsgálgatva.  
Gerard nem tudta, hogy kezdjen bele, Frank kezdeti merészebb hozzáállása is a semmibe hulllt, csak állt zsebre dugott kézzel, lehajtott fejjel. A feszült, kimondatlan kérdésekkel teletűzdelt helyzetet, Ray mentette meg.  
\- Találkoztam a testvéredékkel a plázában és gondoltam, elhozom őket is. Minél többen vagyunk, annál jobb a hangulat.  
\- Értem.- Mikey nem osztotta Ray elképzelésének helyességét, borús érzelmek látszódtak rajta, amiket megpróbált palástolni, de szemeinek egyszerre dühös és lesajnáló szikrái mégiscsak eljutottak Gerard irányába. A fiú szíve ettől összefacsarodott.  
Frank felpillantott a földről, amit eddig bámult és halkan megszólalt.  
\- Frank vagyok.   
Gerard emlékezett, mikor először találkoztak, a somerdale-i temetőnél, ugyanilyen megszeppent volt.   
Mikey biccentett.  
\- Én Mikey, ő pedig itt mellettem, Bob.   
Aztán nem mondott semmi mást, de a csendje is árulkodó volt. Gerard lopva elnézte akkor mindannyiukat és úgy érezte, egy furcsa társaság tagjai és mintha kirakatban lennének, minden szem rájuk vetül. Ray teljesen tudatában volt annak, ami közte és Frank között van, Mikey számára is kezdett összeállni a kép és Bob is gyaníthatott valamit. Ő volt az, aki először szóhoz jutott.  
\- Nahát Way...nekem lenne hozzátok pár kérdésem...- és sokat sejtetően nevetgélt, de Mikey türelmetlenül közbevágott.  
\- Nem vagyunk kíváncsiak az idétlen kérdéseidre, Bob. - ezzel kitárta az ajtót, hogy Ray, Frank és Gerard belépjenek rajta. Arca még mindig meglehetősen barátságtalan volt, ahogy végigmérte Frank-et, aztán Gerardot, aki nem tudta megsaccolni, mi lehet testvére véleménye.   
\- Oké, akkor hallgatok, a lényeg, hogy ital jut mindenkinek. - összegezte Bob, miután becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó és már nem is voltak olyan fontosak a válaszok a kérdéseire.   
Az este további része úgy telt, mint bármelyik másik, ha Mikey áthívta Bobot és Ray-t. Ők hárman elég jól elbeszélgettek, Gerard pedig kicsit kirekesztett, hangtalan szemlélője volt ennek a kanapén, Frank mellett ülve. Frank sem igazán beszélt, csak ha kérdezték, máskülönben, igencsak félénknek bizonyult. Bob viccelt is azzal, hogy ugyanolyan hallgatag, mint Gerard.  
\- Nagyszerűen megtaláltátok egymást. - tette még hozzá, de ezt lehet, hogy rögtön meg is bánta, mert Mikey haragosan nézett rá, és Ray szemeiben is méltatlankodás csillant. Gerard és Frank pedig egyformán elpirultak.  
Később, mikor már sokkal több ital elfogyott, mint kellett volna, Bob szokásához híven, elaludt a kanapén, Ray meg Mikey áttértek egykori barátságuk újraélesztésére. Gerard örült ennek és feleslegesnek érezte, hogy ott üljenek felettük, így leinvitálta Frank-et az alagsorba. Kicsit a fejébe szállt az a néhány sör és izgult is, mit szól a fiú a félhomályos, majdnem ablaktalan, kissé rendetlen szobához, de Frank szivesen élt a meghívással és tetszett is neki a helyiség. Barna szemei alaposan végigjárták a papírokkal és ceruzákkal telepakolt íróasztalt.   
\- És ezzel kezdődött minden. - állt meg mosolyogva, ünnepélyesen a számítógép előtt is, amire rávetült a éjjeli lámpa világossága. Gerard értette, mire gondol és a kezdetek mosolyt csaltak az ő ajkára is. Frank ellépett az íróasztaltól és az ágyat vette szemügyre, aztán a polcot, ami kissé túlzsúfolt volt, a székeket, amire Gerard a ruháit helyezte el, olykor hanyagabbul, mint kellett volna.   
\- Rendet kellett volna raknom. - sajnálkozott Gerard és leült az ágyra, majd hellyel kínálta Franket.  
\- Itt minden a helyén van és ez a szoba illik is hozzád Gerard. - Frank szorosan Gerard mellé ült, a válluk, karjuk és lábuk összeért. Gerard sosem hitte volna, hogy Frank valaha is az alagsori szobája ágyán fog ülni.   
\- Akkor költöztem le ide, mikor újra visszajöttem Somerdale-ből Newarkba. A régi szobámba nem mehettem, mert ott akkor éppen Ray lakott. De jobb is volt így. Igazából, sokkal jobban szeretem az alagsort. Csendes és eldugott, itt tényleg egyedül lehetek, a szüleim vagy az öcsém ritkán jönnek le, csak a nagymama látogatott egy ideig. És az jó volt, mert valójában sosem szakadtam el tőle, még akkor sem, ha az agyam tudja, őt többet nem ölelhetem át. - mesélte Gerard és végigpillantott az ágyán, ahol Elena képe legtöbbször megjelent a végtelen szeretetét elhozva.  
\- És most már nem jön? - kérdezte Frank meglepve.  
\- Már nem! Akármennyire akarom, akármennyire is várom! De Brett annál gyakraban feltűnik. - Gerard torka elszorult és felrémlett neki a nem is olyan régen látott hallucináció a pláza mosdójában.  
\- Én is sokszor szoktam látni Brettet. Elfoglalta az egész életemet. Áll a szobám ablakánál és a képembe nevet, meg azt mondja, hogy sosem fogunk megszabadulni tőle. Csak akkor nincs jelen, ha velem vagy.- csóválta a fejét gondterhelten Frank.  
Gerard nagyot sóhajtott, ezek a momentumok neki is ismerősnek hatottak.  
\- Most egészen biztos, hogy csak ketten vagyunk itt.- hallotta a fentről szűrődő hangokat, a tv zaját, Mikey és Ray önfeledt diskurálását.   
\- Megtudhatom, mi történt a csuklóddal? - érdeklődött szelíden Frank és Gerard pulóverének ujját feljebb tolva, óvatosan simogatta a kés okozta sebhelyet.  
\- Megvágtam...- válaszolta habozva Gerard és megremegett a hangja, ahogy Frank a szájához emelte a kötéssel fedett, sérült karját.  
\- Ne bántsd magad ilyen módon, semmi értelme és örökre ott marad a nyoma. - csóválta a fejét kicsit dühösen Frank.  
\- Megtanultam elviselni a hegeket és nem zavar, hogy ott vannak, mindegyik egy emlékeztető, bizonyos időszakokra, amikben részem volt. - Gerard gyengéden átölelte Frank-et, aki a vállára hajtotta a fejét és sokáig hallgattak.  
\- Az egész életből a veled együtt töltött pillanatok, a beszélgetéseink és a te lényed hiányoznának a legjobban. - suttogott meghatva egy idő után Frank.   
Gerardot szíven ütötte, amit hallott, érezte ahogy a vér kiszáll az arcából. Nem akart visszaemlékezést, nem akart búcsút. Jeges szilánkokat érzett kíméletlenül a szívébe nyomódni attól, hogy Frank ismét felemlegeti az élet lezárásának esélyét.  
\- Frank...- simította végig a fiú arcát szeretettel. Ujjai finoman siklottak Frank bőrén.   
\- Meg az, amit a nyaralókban és a bevásárlóközpont mosdójában csináltunk. - egészítette még ki Frank és kósza mosoly futott át az ajkán, tekintete ábrándosan csillant meg.  
Gerardot is elsodorta azoknak a felejthetetlen pillanatoknak az ereje. Frank testének melegsége, a simogatásai és szavai, a semmihez sem fogható közelsége, érintések és csókok, amik után szomjazott, amióta megtapasztalta,   
\- Szeretlek Frank. - mondta ki azt a szót, ami teljesen sosem tükrözte az érzéseit. Aztán csak gyönyörködött Frank lecsukott szemeiben, szép arcában, halványpiros ajkában és le-fel emelkedő mellkasában.  
\- Én is szeretlek. És köszönöm, hogy hozzám tartozol...- nézett rá Frank.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy hozzád tartozhatok. - Frank szemeinek kristálytiszta, barnán kavargó, varázslatos színében, Gerard nem tudott elégszer elmerülni. Ahogy a csókjában sem és amikor Frank ajkai az övéhez nyomódtak, Gerard hálás volt minden még hátralévő, közös percükért.  
*****  
\- Beszélnünk kell!   
Gerard az ágyán fekve, meghökkenve bámulta Mikey zavarodott és felháborodott arckifejezését.  
Kora hajnal felé járt az idő. Ray és Frank már hazamentek és Bobot is sikerült felébreszteni, majd elküldeni. A szüleik még nem voltak otthon, de Gerard azt hitte, Mikey lefeküdt aludni, mert hirtelen némaság szállta meg a házat. Ő nem volt még álmos, csak feküdt az ágyban és alkohollal megszínezett gondolatai az este körül jártak. Igazat adott most már Ray-nek, érdekes volt ez a nap. Vagy annál sokkal több. És forróbb...Még érezte Frank ajkát a sajátján, a csókjait, a nyelvét, ahogy az ő nyelvéhez ér és véget nem érő játékba kezd, miközben ujjaik szenvedéllyel simogatják a másik haját, hátát, mellkasát, elérve letagadhatatlan, kemény izgalmukig. Nem volt veszélytelen, amit műveltek, hiszen Mikey és Ray a nappaliban beszélgettek, de az egymás iránti vágyódásuk minden szabályt és észszerűséget áthágott. A szenvedélyes csókok, simogatások, csípőjük ritmusos mozdulatai, összepréselődő, forró bőrük, a kezük és ajkuk egymás legérzékenyebb részén, szelíden, de határozottan vitték őket a beteljesülés útjára, hangos sóhajokkal és nyögésekkel kísérve, míg elérték a tetőfokot és kapkodva a levegőért, leizzadva feküdtek egymás mellett, a felforgatott párnán és takarón, szétgombolt ruháikban. Gerard érezte, mennyire rohan a vére, lüktet a szíve, reszket mindene, ragadós nedvesség borítja el a bőrét és az ujjait. Frank eddig betegesen sápadt arca bíborszínű lett és ez jó érzésekkel töltötte el Gerardot. Halványan megcirógatta Frank haját és verejtékes homlokát, majd az arcát és kicserepesedett, alkoholízű ajkait. Gerard nagyon szerette Frank-et megérinteni, tapasztalni, hogy mennyire eleven, létező és ott van vele. És akkor, azokban a közös, csodálatos percekben sem ijesztő rémképek, sem dermesztő gondolatok nem voltak.  
\- Miért nem alszol, Mikey? Késő van...- dadogta és felült az ágyon, aztán felkapcsolta a lámpáját.  
Az elmúlt órák eseményei még ott pörögtek a gondolataiban, az izgalma újra éledve, forró folyamként perzselte a gerincét, de nem fantáziálhatott most Frank-ről, mert megjelent Mikey és nagyon is nyilvánvaló volt, miért jött.  
\- Szerintem még nincs késő. Volna rám pár perced? - érdeklődött komolyan. Hivatalosságától Gerard fázni kezdett.  
\- Persze, gyere. - húzódott arrébb az ágyon félve. Mikey az ágyhoz sétált és leült rá. Kicsit bizonytalan volt a mozgása az este megivott italok miatt, de az arca szomorú fényben égett.  
\- Meddig akartad még játszani ezt a színjátékot? Mikor akartad elárulni az igazat? - fakadt ki rögtön.  
\- Te tudod, mi az igaz? - kérdezett vissza Gerard elcsukló hangon, de öccsének nem tetszett az időhúzás, elégedetlenül megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Most már mindenki tudja. Még Bob is, pedig ő aztán nem a legélesebb kés a fiókban. Hogy őszinte legyek, nekem kezdetektől fogva kétségeim voltak.   
\- Nem akartalak félrevezetni. - Gerard bűnbánóan sóhajtott.   
Gondolta, hogy ennek a párbeszédnek, a mai nap után el kell majd jönnie, de mégsem tudott kellően felkészülni erre.   
\- Mikor bejelentetted, hogy randizol egy lánnyal, én nem ámuldoztam meghatódva, mint anya és nem könnyebbültem meg, mint apa. Inkább hitetlenkedtem. És gondolkodóban estem. Ha nem láttam volna azt a bizonyos foltot a nyakadon, nem hittem volna el, hogy az említett lány létezik, de ott volt az a lila jel és azt valakinek csinálnia kellett. Viszont nem volt kerek az egész. Már a megismerkedésetek sem! Hogy újságot vett a képregényboltban, váltottatok néhány szót, megadta a számát és te felhívtad! Gerard, nálad félszegebb embert nem ismerek! Hogyan is csinálhattál volna ilyet! Ez a tett nem rád vallana! Azt hittem, Ray és te folytattátok, ami elkezdődött, de bebizonyosodott, hogy nem és én ennek örültem, de aggódtam is. Akkor mégis kivel vagy?! Aztán úgy volt, hogy a barátnőd karácsonykor ellátogat hozzánk és amikor anya készülődését láttam, mégiscsak bízni kezdtem abban, hogy majd benyitsz egy kedves és félénk lánnyal az oldaladon, akit valóban Lisa-nak hívnak. Csakhogy Lisa nem jött el, én pedig magamban már biztosra vettem, nincs semmilyen barátnőd. De van valaki az életedben. Hirtelen az jutott az eszembe, mi van, ha jó okod van, arra hogy hezitálsz, mert az a valaki egy fiú? És erre elhozod ezt az érdekes srácot, ezt a Frank-et, ez nem puszta véletlen. Igazam volt...- Mikey sértődötten elnémult, Gerard pedig lesütötte a szemeit.   
\- Gyűlöltem, hogy titkolóznom kell! Előbb-utóbb elmondtam volna, nem akartam elhallgatni előled, de te akkor is haragudtál, mikor Ray az életemben volt...- mondta könnyekkel a szemében.   
Mikey még mindig nem tudta a teljes igazat, hogy karácsony este, mindent feltéve egy lapra, ő színt akart vallani az egész családjának, de a Brett-el történt tragédia keresztül húzta ezeket a számításokat. Természetesen értette valamelyest, hogy testvérét megharagította a rejtélyeskedése. Régen az őket ért összes fájdalmat, örömöt és valamennyi titkukat megosztották egymással, de Mikey, Ray esetében sem látszott elfogadónak, és ez is hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy Gerard nem mert beszélni.   
\- Én sem viszonyultam túl jól ahhoz, ami akkor Ray és közted történt, de az más volt, hiszen ő évek óta a barátom, te meg a bátyám vagy, raádásul Ray-nek ott a barátnője. Te az egész szívedet bele akartad rakni abba a kapcsolatba. Lépnem kellett, megkímélnem téged a fájdalomtól.   
Gerard hálásan pillantott Mikey-ra.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy neked ez ennyire fontos volt.  
\- Te vagy a fontos! Féltelek, mert megint ijesztően viselkedsz, kárt teszel magadban és nagyon remélem, hogy ennek semmi köze Frank-hez...Ha ő az, akivel lenni akarsz, akkor neki boldoggá kell tennie téged! - magyarázta Mikey.  
\- Frank boldoggá tesz! - vágta rá hevesen Gerard.   
\- Testileg bizonyosan, ugye így van? - kérdezett vissza Mikey. Gerard arca tűzszínt öltött.  
\- Igen. Mikor Frank-el együtt vagyok, ahhoz nincs fogható. A legfájdalmasabb, de egyben legjobb érzés, amit valaha átéltem.- nyelt egyet zavartan.  
Mikey arcán is rózsaszín felhő ült és nem nagyon találta a kifejezéseket.  
\- Hát...oké...  
\- De Frank csak jót ad nekem máshogy is. - toldotta még meg Gerard. Már Frank gondolatától is felgyulladt a szíve.   
\- Ezekszerint szereted Frank-et? - kérdezte Mikey.  
\- Szeretem! - Gerard ezt egy másodpercnyi hallgatás nélkül mondta ki. Soha, semmiben nem volt ennyire bizonyos, mint ebben az egy, sziklaszilárd érzelmében.   
Mikey elgondolkodva ült, talán magában átismételve a hallottakat.  
\- És egyáltalán nem érdekelnek a lányok, olyan értelemben sem? - sandított Gerardra, akit megdöbbentett öccse kérdése.  
\- Én...még nem gondoltam erre...csak Frank-el voltam...- válaszolta csendesen.  
Ekkor a ház ajtajának nyikorgását hallották és szüleik lépteinek hangját, majd felgyulladt a fenti villany, Gerard és Mikey egyszerre pislantottak a világosság irányába.  
\- Gondolom, az még nem mostanában lesz, hogy apának és anyának bemutatod Frank-et...- Mikey még mindig az ajtórésen beszivárgó narancsos fényt figyelte, amihez társult Donna vidám és apja fáradt hangja.  
Gerardnak ehhez nem kevés időre volt szüksége, anyja álmait darabokra zúzni és apját magára haragítani, nagy kihívás volt, amit még nem gondolt végig magában.   
\- Ezzel még várok.   
Mikey bólogatással vette ezt tudomásul.  
\- Talán ideje aludnunk. - felpattant az ágyról.  
Gerard visszafeküdt, bár a szívverése még mindig nyugtalan volt, de furcsa módon kicsit könnyebbnek érezte a lelkét.  
\- Nem akartalak megbántani, azzal hogy nem meséltem neked Frank-ről...- szólt még testvére után.   
\- Most sem meséltél róla. Fogalmam sincs, hol ismerted meg, merre lakik, hány éves, meg ilyenek. Majd legközelebb ezzel folytatjuk. - helyesbített Mikey.  
\- Köszönök mindent. Te vagy a világon a legjobb testvér! - Gerard érezte, hogy Mikey gyakran érthetetlen szigora, nem mindennapi stílusa és éles véleménye ellenére is jót akart neki, még akkor is, ha ez sokszor nem így tűnt.  
A fiú szkeptikus grimasszal az arcán fordult vissza.  
\- Ne túlozz, azért olyan remek nem vagyok! Máskor, ne csinálj őrültségeket. És nyugodtan mondj el nekem bármit! Nem értek teljesen egyet a döntéseddel, de akármi történjék, a testvérem maradsz!   
\- Ígérem. - fogadkozott Gerard és ugyan tudta, hogy egyes dolgokról semmilyen körülmények között nem beszélhet, de lehet sokkal őszintébb Mikey-val. Mert a testvére megérdemli, hogy nyílt szívvel közeledjen hozzá.  
*****  
A számítógépe monitorán villogó üzenet várta és ez rántotta vissza kijózanítóan Gerardot a délelőtt óráiba. Már ébren volt egy ideje, de nem csinált semmi különöset, csak kaotikus ábrákat firkálgatott az asztalán lévő fehér lapokra, miközben a tegnap estén gondolkodott. Mérföldkőnek vélte, hogy mert végre beszélt Mikey-nak az érzéseiről Frank iránt.

Szia Gerard, itt vagy?  
Olvasta Frank sorait.

Szia Frank! Igen, persze. Jól vagy? Elérted az utolsó buszt éjszaka?  
Írta be a kérdést.

A másnaposságtól fejfájásom van, de amúgy rendben vagyok. Igen, elértem a buszt és anya már aludt, mikor hazajöttem.  
Válaszolta Frank.

Akartam írni, de Mikey lejött és beszélgettünk. Rögtön rájött mindenre, amint meglátott minket együtt. Azt mondta, jó ideje sejtette, hogy nem egy lánnyal vagyok kapcsolatban és az elmaradt karácsonyi vacsora után, ebben egészen biztos volt.  
Mesélte Gerard.

Azt hiszed, nem voltak kétségeim, nem féltem, hogy talán rosszat teszek, hogy elmegyek hozzátok? Lehet, hogy teljesen józanul meg sem mertem volna ezt tenni.   
Árulta el Frank.

Pedig nem látszott rajtad, hogy félnél...  
Ítélte meg Gerard.

Az alkohol remek munkát végzett ezekszering. De a legfontosabb, hogy mégsem lett rosszabb a helyzet.  
Kérdezte Frank.

Nem, most már én is így látom. Elmondtam, a testvéremnek, hogy szeretlek. Mikey, bár nem helyeselte, de elfogadta.   
Felelte Gerard.

Az öcséd szimpatikus, megérdemli, hogy tudja az igazat. Jó, hogy találkozhattam vele, Ray-el és Bobbal. Még ha nem is sokat beszéltem velük, de jól éreztem magam a társaságukban. És ezáltal egy kicsit bepillantást nyerhettem a mindennapjaidba.   
Írta Frank.

Örülök, ha így érzel.   
Gépelte be Gerard.

És köszönöm, amit az alagsorban adtál nekem. Az idő és a hely nem volt a legjobb, tudom, de őrülten kívántalak. Ahogy a nap minden percében kívánlak. Most is...legszívesebben azt csinálnám...és közben rád gondolnék...De anya itt van a szomszéd szobában...  
Frank soraitól Gerardnak melege lett, a gyomra a torkáig ugrott fel és remegett a keze a billentyűzetnél. Az izgalom az ő testében is hamar ébredezni kezdett.

Nekem is nagyon jó volt, Frank.  
Vallotta be.

Bárcsak most is itt lennél velem! Meglehetősen hosszúnak és unalmasnak ígérkezik ez a délelőtt, csak délutánra kell mennem dolgozni.  
Közölte Frank.

Csakugyan bemész ma a kórházba?  
Gerard örült, hogy Frank tegnapi letargikus ellenállása a semmibe tűnt és kész volt a munkába állásra.

Nem gondolhatok csak magamra, nem hozakodhatok elő buta kifogásokkal, amik ráadásul csupa hazugságok. És igazad volt, nem hagyhatom cserben a geriátria betegeit.   
Közölte Frank.

Helyesen döntöttél!  
Írta Gerard.

Én is így gondolom.  
Helyeselt Frank.

Nekem hamarosan indulnom kell a plázába. Ma én leszek egész nap, mert Mr. Evans orvosi vizsgálatra megy. Te mit fogsz csinálni még munka előtt?  
Érdeklődött Gerard.

Talán gitározom egy kicsit, rólad ábrándozom és biztosan veszek egy hideg zuhanyt.   
Frank válaszától Gerard mosolygott és mindent megadott volna, ha most a fiút karjait érezheti saját magán.

Szeretlek, Frank.   
Írta búcsúzóul.

Én is szeretlek, később még írok.  
Köszönt el Frank is és a monitoron lévő chatablak megüresedett.

Gerard ezután nem sokkal elindult a bevásárlóközpontba, hogy kinyissa a képregényüzletet. Attól, hogy Frank is úgy döntött, folytatja a munkát a kórházban, Gerard egészen megnyugodott és így jobban tudott a teendőire koncentrálni. Meglepően gyorsan telt a nap, lefoglalták a feladatok, az új áruk polcokra való kihelyezése, az olykor betévedő vásárlók kiszolgálása, ha pedig volt némi szabadideje, akkor is inkább érezte magát üresnek, gondolattalannak, mint feldúltnak. Ray-t látta párszor a folyosón, majd a fiú ebédszünetben váratlanul beugrott hozzá, Gerard nem kis ámulatára. Nem számított arra, hogy Ray valaha is átlépi az üzlet küszöbét, főleg nem miatta. Gerard megilletődöttsége ezer méterről meglátszódott rajta. Ray mindezek ellenére, széles mosollyal nyitott be és sétált oda hozzá, kezében egy pohár kávéval, amit Gerard elé helyezett a pultra.  
\- Nyílt egy klassz kávézó lent a földszinten.- magyarázkodott, látván Gerard értetlen arckifejezését.  
\- Köszönöm szépen Ray. - Gerard hol az italra, hol a fiúra nézett.  
\- Nincs mit. A kávéról nekem most már mindig te fogsz az eszembe jutni. - tette még hozzá Ray, hogy Gerard is értse.  
Gerard emlékezett, rövidke kapcsolatuk kezdetekor, Ray ugyanígy kávét hozott neki egy kora reggelen. Eltelt jó pár hét azóta, sok hektikus történést hozva magával. De a friss kávé illata és a zavartságuk még mindig ugyanaz volt.  
\- Azért jöttem, hogy tőlem tudd meg, Mikey és én újra barátok lettünk. - újságolta Ray, némi hallgatást követően.  
Gerard boldog volt Ray bejelentéstől.  
\- Ez nagyszerű!  
\- Azon leszek, hogy működjön a barátságunk Mikey-val. Ha néha ott találsz a házatokban, ne lepődj meg, de igyekszem, majd keveset keresztezni az utadat, mert nem akarok neked több rossz momentumot. Az, hogy tegnap találkoztam Frank-el, sok mindenre ráébresztett. Láthattam, mennyire kiegészítitek egymást. És ami a legfontosabb, ő azt teszi, amit én sajnos nem tudtam. Saját magát adva, leplezetlenül, tiszta szívből szeret és boldoggá tesz téged.   
Ray szavaira Gerard csak szótlanul bólogatott egyetértése jeléül.   
\- Maradjon ez mindig így. Neked jól áll a boldogság, Gerard...  
Ray mosolygott, intett és gyorsan elhagyta az üzletet, Gerard csodálkozását, a gőzölgő kávét és egy kérdést hátra hagyva.  
Csakugyan ilyen egyszerű is lehet a boldogság?  
A munkaidő leteltével Gerard lassan ballagott a hideg, szeles utcán, az otthona felé. Ray mondatait magában újra és újra átismételve. Amiket a fiú mondott, ismeretlenül hatottak rá. Ő sosem volt optimista, nem tekintett pozitivan a jövőbe, ezért most nem is ismert magára, de Ray szavai fura mód, újak és reménykeltőek voltak, elültették a lelkében a bizakodás magját. Brett-et megtalálták, ez tény, de megeshet, hogy nem tudják megállapítani a vizsgálatok sem, mi volt a halála oka. Ők pedig Frank-el, az öngyilkosságról beszélgetnek majdnem napi szinten és koszorúkat, koporsókat nézegetnek a temetkezési vállalat katalógusából. Frank a külvilág számára is láthatóan szereti őt, ahogy ő is mindennél jobban szereti Frank-et. És az egymás iránti szeretetük kősziklájába kapaszkodva lehet, hogy még nincsenek is elveszve.  
Senki sem volt otthon, mikor benyitott a házba, levette a kabátját és a nappaliba lépett. Villanyt kapcsolt, majd a televíziót, hogy ne bántsa a csend. A világban tomboló háborúkat és más drámai dolgot bemutató hírműsorok és reklámok idegesítő villódzásainak hátterében, apja italait nézte, az üvegek színét, formáját, a címkék feliratait, magában végigfuttatva, mit nyerne, ha inna. Végül csak a konyhában reggelről megmaradt hideg és keserű kávét fogyasztotta el, mielőtt az alagsorba ment volna. Délelőtt nem kapcsolta ki a számítógépet, így amint a monitort működésbe helyezte, máris látta, hogy Frank írt neki. És a sorai kétségbeesésről árulkodtak.

Gerard, itt vagy? Remélem, még nem mentél el dolgozni!

Kérlek írj, ha látod, beszélnem kell veled!

Gerard, ha itt vagy, írj!

Francba, látom, elkéstem...Délelőtt hivatalos levelet kaptam a rendőrségtől, az állt benne, hogy egy hét múlva be kell mennem kihallgatásra, Brett ügyében. Mi lehet ez?! Az a szokás, hogy az egész családot kihallgatják? Vagy akadt egy szemtanú, aki látta Brett-et apám házánál és ezzel egyidőben látta a kocsimat is? Vagy nem tudom és azt sem, most mi fog történni. Csak félek, Gerard... Nagyon félek...

A betűk bántóan táncolva összefolytak Gerard szemei előtt.  
\- Édes Istenem...- rogyott le a székre, a monitor elé. A Ray által belé sulykolt hit, haloványan éledező reménysugarait azonnal elmosta a döbbenetes rémület és esélytelenség. És a keserves beismerés, mennyire nagyon távol van tőlük egy boldogabb élet.


	27. Our Lady of Sorrows

Gerard akárhogy is hajtotta volna, rettenetesen lassan teltek a napok. A félelmük bizonytalan jövőjük miatt, mintha rászorult volna az idő kerekére, kínkeservesen hosszúvá téve a január óráit, perceit. Frank bár nem hagyott ki több munkanapot, de ha nem dolgozott, akkor az előtte álló kihallgatás miatt rettegett és Gerard hiába vígasztalta, hasztalan volt. A fiú csak az ítéletet várta, mint egy valódi gyilkos. De nem volt az, Gerard nem látta annak. Viszont azzal is tisztában volt, hogy hiába követett el Brett aljas dolgokat annak idején Frank ellen, akkor sem kellett volna a halálával végződnie a karácsony éjjelnek. Azt is tudta, hogy egyértelműen bűnrészes, hiszen ott volt és segített Frank-nek, Brett folyóba juttatásában. Tartott ő is a törvény haragjától, a börtöntől, de a saját életét is egyfajta fegyintézetnek gondolta sokszor, így félelme közel sem volt akkora méretű, mint Frank-nak, akinek minden egyes napját az alkohol, cigaretta, düh, hiábavaló lázadás és könnyek jellemezte, amiből úgy tűnt, lehetetlen visszahozni. Ezen csak súlyosbított, hogy Frank családja búcsúszertartást szervezett Brett-nek. Amire persze Frank-nek is a szüleivel kellett tartania. Frank fel volt háborodva ezen és mindenféle kifogásokon törte a fejét, hogyan tudná elkerülni az összejövetelt. 

Nem akarok ott lenni, Gerard! Az az ember nem érdemli meg, hogy szánakozva, órákon át dícsérjük, mintha valaha valami normális dolgot is véghez vitt volna életében. Holott mindannyian tudjuk, hogy egy bűnöző volt, egy gyógyszer és alkoholfüggő semmirekellő! Egy beteg lelkű vadállat, aki örömet talált abban, ha más szenved...  
Írta Frank a megemlékezés előtti este Gerardnak és betűiből megvetés áramlott Gerard felé.

Bárcsak segíthetnék! De nincs ötletem, hogyan mentsd ki magad.  
Gerard tudta, hogy Frank-nek teljesen igaza van, de elfogytak a kifogások. Sorra átfontoltak minden eshetőséget, de egyik sem volt hihető. Gerard eleinte azt javasolta Frank-nak, hogy fogja a munkájára, de az édesanyja, aki szintén a kórház alkalmazottja volt, már jó előre szólt a geriátrián, hogy aznapra ne osszák be Frank-et. A betegség színlelése sem volt járható út. Frank-nek mennie kellett az eseményre.

Ha belegondolok, hogy ott ülök a gyászolók között, akik lesújtottak, keresik a miérteket, én pedig majd csak hallgatok, pedig nagyon is jól tudom, mi történt Brett-el. Hányingerem van saját magamtól! Nekik nem akartam fájdalmat okozni!   
Vallotta be Frank.

Tudom Frank és úgy sajnálom, de Brett búcsúztatója nem tart örökké, csak pár óra. Kérlek légy erős!  
Gerard szánalmasan közhelyesnek vélte magát, amiért nem tud többet nyújtani Frank-nek, de a világhálón, a betűk adta világban, csak a szavait tudta átadni a fiúnak. Bárcsak könnyíthetett volna Frank lelkén, hogy ne érezze ennyire bűnösnek magát a Brett-el történtek miatt. Érezte, hogy sokkal többet kellene tennie, Frank mellett lennie, ölelni, simogatni őt, csókokkal elhalmozni az arcát, a száját, de kegyetlenül szokásos, kötelezettségekkel megszórt hétköznap délelőtt volt, hamarosan indulnia kellett a plázába, Frank előtt pedig az esti búcsúztató tornyosult lebonthatatlan hegyként.

Nem ígérek semmit, de megpróbálom! Jelentkezem, ha vége ennek a rémálomnak, rendben?  
Villantak fel a monitoron Frank sorai.

Várni fogom! Szeretlek!  
Írta erre Gerard.

Én is szeretlek. Jobban, mint bármit, ezt soha ne felejtsd el!  
Zárta le a beszélgetést Frank és kilépett a csevegőprogramból. Gerardnak máris hiányozni kezdett és aggódott érte, hogyan bírkózik meg az este nehézségeivel. Folyamatosan ez cikázott a fejében, miközben igyekezett tenni a dolgát, több-kevesebb sikerrel, de aznap valahogy a Frank körüli zaklatottság maga alá vonta és nem tudott kellően elmerülni a képregények varázsos, színes, kalandos hangulatában. Mr. Evans meg is jegyezte, mennyire szétszórt, ettől Gerard szégyellte magát. Kora délután, Mr. Evans nem volt már bent, Gerard egyre feszültebbé vált, menekült volna egyenesen Frank karjaiba, az idő lecövekelt egy helyben és ő csak tehetetlenül bámult kifelé a pult mögül a bevásárlóközpont folyosóira, ahol emberek sétáltak fel-alá gondtalanul.   
Nagyon nehezen jött el a záróra, Gerard képtelen volt gondolkodni, annyira ideges volt, hogy többször is átszámolta a bevételt, és mindig más összeg jött ki. Nem bírt koncentrálni, fásultan könyökölt fel a pultra és sóhajtozott a pénztárgép felett. Ekkor megszólalt mellette az üzlet telefonkészüléke, aminek csörgésétől riadtan rezzent össze.  
\- Hallo, képregényüzlet. - kapta fel a telefonkagylót.  
Zene és zaj hallatszott a vonal túloldaláról.  
\- Szia Gerard, itt Frank!  
Gerard arca forró lett, a szíve máris sokszorosára gyorsult. Bár megadta Frank-nek az Elfelejtett bolygó elérhetőségét, a fiú még sohasem telefonált a boltba. Rossz előérzete lett ettől.  
\- Frank, de jó hogy hallom a hangodat! - mondta örömmel.  
\- Nekem is jó már, hogy beszélhetünk, azt hittem, nem is talállak itt az üzletben. Elég későre jár. - jegyezte meg Frank.  
Gerard bánkódva kapott észbe, még mindig nem fejezte be a zárással kapcsolatos teendőket.  
\- Most összesíteném a napi bevételt, de nem megy valami jól. Mint ahogy az egész napom is kész zűr volt, csak te jártál a fejemben. - mesélte.  
\- Én is csak rád gondoltam, máshogy ki sem bírtam volna ezt az estét! És jó hogy már vége...- Frank sóhajtása Gerard szívéig hatolt.  
\- De hol vagy most? - kérdezte Gerard.  
\- A szertartás után említettem anyának, hogy kiszellőztetem a fejemet és hogy nem tudom, mikor jövök, de Brett anyját vigasztalták és szerintem észre sem vették, hogy eljöttem. Szóval most itt ülök az egyik helyi rock klubban, és iszogatok. Nincs kedvem semmihez sem és hiába van tele a hely, mégis nagyon egyedül érzem magam. Látni szeretnélek. Ide tudnál jönni?- érdeklődött Frank.  
\- Persze, hamarosan befejezem a zárást és megyek!- vágta rá Gerard határozottan.   
Frank eddig bánattal teli hangja reménykedően felderült.  
\- Ez nagyon jó, köszönöm és várlak!  
*****  
Gerard felírta a klub címét, ahol Frank volt, majd erőt vett magán, hogy mielőbb befejezhesse a zárást és minél hamarabb odaérjen Frank-hez. Jéghideg, január végi kora éjszaka volt, hamar fázni kezdett, ahogy átvágott a fél városon, hogy a papírra vésett szórakozóhelyhez érjen. Sokat kellett gyalogolnia, a környék jószerivel ismeretlen volt, ritkán vitte erre az útja és még sosem járt abban a klubban, ahol Frank várt rá. De bizonyosan népszerű lehetett, mert már távolról hallotta a zenét kiáramlani, látta a fényes neonokat, az épület előtt csoportosuló embereket, akik önfeledten nevettek, szívták a cigarettát, ittak és beszélgettek. Gerard bizonytalanul torpant meg és átfagyott kezeit kabátja zsebébe süllyesztve azt találgatta, merre lehet a bejárat és vajon mennyire lesz nehéz rátalálnia Frank-re.   
\- Gerard, Gerard! Ezt nem hiszem el, tényleg te vagy az?- hallott ekkor egy meglepett hangot tőle nem messze. Nevének hallatán döbbenten fordult a vidám kiabálás irányába és ajkára dermedt a szó, melegség áramlott végig a gerincén, a mellkasa irányába, mert Lindsey tartott felé hatalmas, de hitetlenkedő mosollyal.   
\- Istenem, őrület, hogy összefutottunk! - a lány, amint odaért, szinte Gerard nyakába ugrott. Sötét színű haja Gerard arcába zúdult, karjai szorosan fogták körül Gerardot, aki jóval félszegebben viszonozta az ölelést.  
\- Szia Lindsey!- dadogta még mindig csodálkozva.  
\- Te jó ég, milyen régen láttalak! - Lindsey boldogan elhajolt kissé Gerardtól, de a köztük lévő közelséget nem szüntette meg. A lány ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor Gerard legutoljára látta. Fekete kabátot viselt, fekete rövidszoknyát és bakancsot, a parfümje édes volt, a haja a szokásos módon kétfelé tűzve, a sminkje és a szemei boldog fénye is ugyanaz volt. És Gerard számára még mindig egy fontos pillanatképet jelentett Somerdale-ből.  
\- Igen, régen...- ingatta a fejét összeszorult torokkal, zavartan elpirulva.  
\- És minden rendben veled?- tudakolta a lány kiváncsian és szemei fel-alá jártam Gerard arcán.  
Gerard biccentett és ahogy nézte Lindsey felhőtlenségét, felkavarodott a lelke.   
\- Persze. És te hogy vagy? Már ide is költöztél, Newarkba?- Gerard úgy emlékezett, Lindsey az érettségije után tervezte, hogy új életet kezd a nagyvárosban.  
\- Nem, még Somerdale-ben lakom! De minden nappal egyre nehezebb ott élni. Ahogy közeledik a költözésem napja, mintha valami súly telepedne az időre, egyszerűen nem halad. Te éreztél már ilyet, vagy csak én őrültem meg? - nevetgélt Lindsey.  
De Gerard értette, amit a lány mondani akart.  
\- Ezek szerintem természetes érzések, ha ennyire vársz valamit és nem vagy őrült.- mosolyodott el egy másodpercre.  
Lindsey viszonozta a mosolyt.  
\- Örülök, hogy így véled, mert nem akarnék egy dilis somerdale-i liba lenni számodra!   
Gerard sosem képzelt ilyeneket Lindsey-ről. Vidámnak és jószívűnek ismerte meg. Sok mindenért hálás volt neki, mert hol személyesen, hol az interneten írt pár soron keresztül, de a létének egy kis részlete volt.  
\- Semmi ilyesmit nem gondolok. - tiltakozott elvörösödve.  
Lindsey megkönnyebbülve nézett rá egy darabig.   
\- Akkor jó, elszomorítana, ha ez lenne a véleményed. Amúgy Dave testvérének a születésnapját ünnepeljük itt, barátokkal. Én javasoltam, hogy jöjjünk bulizni Newarkba. De már sokat ittak és kezdenek unalmasak lenni. Szóval kijöttem kicsit, hisz a friss levegő nem árt meg, és azt kell mondjam, ez a szerencsenapom, mert tessék...beléd botlom! Ha nincs terved ma estére, csatlakozhatnál hozzám. Tudom, mit gondolsz Newarkról, de nekem mégis ez a legklasszabb város, amit ismerek. Érdekesek a fények, a nyüzsgés, az emberek...Egészen pontosan egy ember...- Lindsey tekintete ábrándosan csillogóvá vált. Gerard nem tudta mire vélni Lindsey viselkedését, de apró reszketések futottak át rajta, és fura szikrák éledeztek a gyomrában, ahogy a lány hozzásimult.  
\- Jó is, hogy így összetalálkoztunk, mert van pár dolog, amit még sosem említettem neked, pedig kellett volna. - jelentette ki a lány bizonytalan hallgatást követően.  
\- Csakugyan? - kérdezte megilletődöttséggel Gerard.  
\- Hé, ne ijedj meg, bár helyes vagy, így is! És akkor is, mikor elpirulsz. Vagy mikor szomorú, megtört, vagy elkeseredett vagy. Elena néninek igaza volt, mikor annak idején rólad mesélt, az ő nem hétköznapi, különleges unokájáról. Mert tényleg az vagy, sőt...  
\- Lindsey, én nem vagyok különleges...- Gerard zavarba jött Lindsey kedves szavaitól, mert meg sem érdemelte azokat. A szeme könnybe lábadt, ahogy nagymamája emléke felszínre tört. Elena képtelen volt őt elfogulatlanul megítélni és mindig a legjobbat látta meg benne, akkor is mikor ő az öngyilkos cselekedetek, a gyógyszer, vagy épp az alkohol mélységében volt.   
Gerard akkor vette észre, hogy a lány karjai ismét ráfonódtak. Tudta, hogy be kellene mennie a klubba, Frank-et keresni és most meg kellene szólalnia, de nem ment neki.  
\- Megtennéd, hogy megölelsz? Úgy fázom...- szólalt meg hirtelen helyette Lindsey.  
Gerard erre nem számított, ajkát alig hallható, sokktól rekedt sóhaj hagyta el, az arca tűzben égett, homlokán izzadtság jelent meg, pedig nagyon hideg volt az éjszaka. Gerard sosem került még ilyen helyzetbe, de engedelmesen tette, amit a lány akart, sután ugyan, de átölelte Lindsey-t. Ahogy tenyere végighúzódott a lány kabátjának szövetén, érezve a teste melegét, a levegő a tüdejében akadt.   
\- Jó érezni, hogy itt vagy mellettem. - vallotta be Lindsey.   
Ahogy szemük is találkozott, Gerard realizálta a félreérthetetlenül kevés távolságot Lindsey és az ő arca között. Láthatta az aprólékosan elkészített sminkjét, szempilláinak hosszúságát, hajának játékos kanyarulatait, a forró érzés megsokszorozódott benne, a gondolatai cserben hagyták és csak bámult Lindsey-re, aki nem húzta az időt, ajka Gerard száját érintette és kezei a hátát simították. Gerardnak ellenkezni sem volt ideje, igaz a bénultsága ezt nem is tette lehetővé. A szíve szédítő ütemben rohant és félig lehunyt szemeibe beférkőzött az éjjeli égbolt sötétkék töménysége, vegyülve az utcalámpák fényeinek aranysárgájával. És meglepő módon, nagymamája fénylő mosolyának szikráival, elégedett bólogatásával. Gerardot elárasztotta a boldogság. Hetek óta nagyon vágyott Elena újbóli megjelenésére és megdöbbentette, hogy éppen ez a helyzet hozta elő ismét az általa imádott látomást. Azt akarta, hogy minél tovább tartson Elena jelenléte. Állt a lánnyal a karjai között, kimelegedve és elgyengülve. Lindsey csókja teljesen más volt, mint amikor Frank megcsókolta. A lány sokkal gyengédebben csinálta, ajka édeskés volt a likőrtől és gyümölcsízű rágógumitól, a nyelve simán csúszott Gerard ajkai közé, mint egy lassan hömpölygő folyam, viszont nem volt nyoma annak az izgatott felfűtöttségnek és hévnek, mint Frank esetében. Gerard felriadt a tudatra, hogy helytelen dolgot tesz, a fejében a hangok tiltották, ordítottak rá, válaszokat követelve, a teste hevesen reagált a csókra és Lindsey simogatásaira. Ettől a felismeréstől és a helyzettől felhőkölve hátrébb lépett fél lépést és nagyra nyitott szemmel meredt Lindsey-re, aki csüggedten kapott utána.  
\- Gerard...  
\- Bocsáss meg Lindsey, ügyetlen vagyok...- rázta meg a fejét Gerard.  
\- Inkább édes vagy! És remekül csinálod! Ennek már régen meg kellett volna történnie! Ha pedig Dave miatt aggódsz, felesleges, szakítani fogok vele. Még ma éjjel. Próbáltam megszeretni, de ő meg én, valahogy nagyon nem passzolunk. Már nem szeretném, hogy velem költözzön ide, nincs helye a jövőmben. Furcsa, én egész életemben csak Newark-ot hajszoltam és a nagyvárosi életet, ez volt a kitűzött cél számomra, amit mindenféleképpen el akartam érni. Saját magam miatt! De hónapokkal ezelőtt a dolgok megváltoztak! Most már miattad van minden, miattad akarok itt élni! - Lindsey szeretettel belekarolt Gerardba és a fejét álmodozva a fiú vállára hajtotta.  
\- Miattam?- kérdezett vissza Gerard ámulva, arca a falfehérből hirtelen váltott vissza pirossá, a szívverése nehezen csillapodott.   
\- És te soha észre se vetted. - mosolygott fejcsóválva Lindsey, ám a mosolya ebben a percben el is szertefoszlott, sőt kifejezetten felháborodott lett az arckifejezése, mert egy fiú torpant meg előttük kérdő tekintettel.  
\- Lindsey, már mindenhol kerestelek!  
\- A francba, Dave! Minek jöttél utánam? - Lindsey egy másodperc alatt távolabb húzódott Gerardtól és a dühtől villámlott a szeme.  
\- Csak úgy leléptél, hiányoltalak. - a fiú át akarta ölelni Lindsey-t, de az elutasítóan eltolta magától.  
\- Mondtam, hogy levegőzöm egyet, csak te el voltál foglalva a híres barátaiddal. Akik közül már egyik sem valami jó társaság, ugyanis mind részeg. - mérgelődött.  
\- Szerintem te is az vagy. - állapította meg a fiú.  
\- Higgy amit akarsz, nem érdekel! - rántotta meg a vállát fölényesen Lindsey.  
\- Látom, azért nem unatkoztál itt kint, ő mégis ki? - Dave gyanakodva sandított Gerard felé.  
\- Dave, ő itt Gerard...Gerard, ő itt Dave. Remélem, most már mindenki boldog!- válaszolt ingerülten Lindsey, mielőtt Gerard magától bemutatkozhatott volna.  
\- Várj...az a Gerard? Somerdale-ből?- Dave jelentőségteljesen Lindsey-re pillantott. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, mit takarhatnak a szavai és Lindsey vajon mit mesélhetett róla.  
\- Igen, de már egy ideje visszaköltözött Newarkba, ezt is mondtam, de természetesen te akkor sem figyeltél. - bólintott kelletlenül Lindsey és látszott rajta, hogy terhére van az egész kínos szituáció.   
Dave ezt nem érzékelte, barátságosan elmosolyodott és odalépve Gerardhoz, kezet rázott vele.  
\- Hello, Lindsey barátja vagyok és örülök, hogy megismerhetlek! Lindsey már sokmindent mondott rólad!  
\- Én is örülök. - Gerard meglepetten viszonozta a kézfogást.   
Dave barna hajú, sportos fiatalember volt, kiegyensúlyozottnak és kedélyesnek tűnt. Gerard számára első látásra szimpatikus és bizonyosan rendezett hátterű, illett is Lindsey-hez, de a lány nem így vélhette, mert morcosan közbeszólt.  
\- Dave, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?- és válaszra sem várva, a fiú karját megragadva, arrébb rángatta, a rock klub mellett lévő szűk sikátorhoz, ahol két szemeteskonténer között megállva, dühösen kérte számon.  
\- Mi ilyen fontos? - kérdezte a fiú.  
\- Nem unod még, hogy folyton ellenőrizgetsz?!- rontott neki Lindsey.  
\- Sehol sem találtalak, ezért kerestelek. Ne haragudj, hogy törődök veled!- csattant fel Dave is.  
\- Ez nem törődés, rám telepszel és minden percemről tudni akarsz! - vágott a szavába Lindsey.  
\- Nem értelek, eddig szeretted, hogy foglalkozom veled és a kedvedben járok. - pislogott értetlen arckifejezéssel Dave.  
\- De most már nyomasztóvá vált. - jelentette ki Lindsey.  
\- Rendben, adj tippet, mit tegyek ezentúl!- Dave és nyitottnak látszott a változtatásra.  
Lindsey dacosan tette zsebre a kezeit.  
\- Adjak tippet? Jó, szerintem szakítanunk kellene. - dobta Dave elé a szavakat érzéketlenül.  
Gerard aki hallotta a beszélgetést, fájdalmasan felsóhajtott.   
\- Csak viccelsz ugye? De miért akarnál szakítani? Jól megvagyunk... - kérdezett vissza Dave elhűlve.  
Lindsey keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- Részemről csak unaloműzés volt, hiszen tudod, milyen egyhangú az élet Somerdale-ben.   
\- De én szeretlek és azt állítottad, te is szeretsz!- állította Dave.  
\- Hát hazudtam. - Lindsey igyekezett lezárni a témát.  
\- Inkább most hazudsz! Eddig semmi gond nem volt, miért csinálod ezt? - Dave fel volt dúlva.  
\- Mert már nem akarok veled lenni és áltatni téged.- indokolta szűkszavúan Lindsey.   
Dave nem volt megelégedve a válasszal.  
\- Remek! Akkor kivel akarsz lenni?   
\- Az most nem számít. - kerülte meg a nyílt feleletet hűvösen Lindsey.  
\- Jézusom, csak nem ezzel a Gerarddal? Te megőrültél, úgy néz ki, mint egy élőhalott! Komolyan rá van szükséged? Azért beszéltél róla állandóan, mert tetszik neked? - bökött megvetően Gerard irányába Dave.  
\- És ha igen? Semmi közöd hozzá! - vágott a fiú szavába Lindsey.  
Gerard egyáltalán nem értette Lindsey kiszámíthatatlan, kusza döntését, amiről azt feltételezte, hogy nem is átgondolt. Elkeserítette, hogy a lány milyen makacsul kitart az álláspontja mellett, Dave pedig minden erejével igyekszik bizonyítani, hogy ne tegye ezt.   
A fájdalom tüze Gerard torkát marta. Összezavarodott. Ő nem akarta a pusztítást magával hozni és kettéválasztani két embert. Nem bírta ezt tovább hallgatni és bámulni, hogy Lindsey őrültséget tesz és szétrombolja a stabil párkapcsolatát miatta.   
Kihasználva, hogy Lindsey és Dave éppen emelkedettebb hangon vitatkoztak, a klub bejárata felé indult, bár tudta, hogy illetlenség köszönés nélkül távozni, de nem tudott volna belenézni Dave szemébe és Lindsey-t sem akarta megbántani. Bánatosan követte a széles ajtón beáramló sokaságot és rövidesen bent találta magát a tágas klubhelyiségben. A zene fülsértő volt számára, szinte a mellkasában lüktetett, a lámpák idegesítően szórták erős fényeiket, a levegő cigarettától volt gomolygóan nehéz és füstös. Mindenhol fiatalokat látott. Araszolva haladt mind bentebb, figyelve a falaknál álló, italozó, csevegő vendégeket, hátha megpillantja Frank-et, de elég reménytelennek látszott ez az elgondolás, a hely túlon-túl zsúfolt volt, néhány folyosót a vendégek áradata szinte elzárt, így jöbb ötlet híján, a bárpulthoz próbált eljutni. A klub leghátsó részében felállított nagyméretű, tükrökkel és színes égőkkel felszerelt pultnál is tömeg fogadta. Gerard megállt a pult egyik szélén és tekintete végigjárt az italukat kortyolgató embereken. A kabát már az első percekben kényelmetlenül rámelegedett, a hangzavartól zúgott a feje és fogalma sem volt, merre kereshetné a fiút, mikoris megpillantotta az egyik eldugott, kör alakú asztalkánál, egy sötét sarokban. Gerard szorongása valamelyest enyhült, fellélegzett, de a szíve rögtön fel is gyorsult, mikor meglátta Frank-et. Átpréselte magát egy előtte kialakult csoportosuláson és izgatottan odalépett Frank-hez.   
\- Szia Frankie! - köszönt, ahogy megállt az asztal előtt.  
\- Szia! Végre itt vagy! Gyere, ülj le! - Frank megviselt arcán kábult, üdvözlő mosoly jelent meg. Gerard látta, hogy több üres pohár és üveg is van körülötte. Frank gyönyörű volt, de most is holt sápadt, a haja izzadtságtól nyirkos homlokára tapadt. Vérpiros nyakkendőt viselt és ünnepi, fehér inget, aminek ujja fel volt gyűrve a könyökéig. Az asztalon lévő hamutartóban félig elszívott cigaretta füstölgött. Gerard leült Frank-el szemben és mellkasában vadul vergődő szívvel várta, hogy a másik megszólaljon, neki nem nagyon jöttek szavak a szájára, felkavarta a Lindsey-vel történt váratlan csók és Frank elszomorító, reményvesztett ittassága.  
\- Igyál. - Frank egy pohár italt tolt Gerard elé, de ő csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Köszönöm most nem.   
Frank vállat vont, aztán egy szuszra megitta az alkoholos italt.  
\- Borzasztó volt az egész családi megemlékezés! Brett anyja, meg a sok zokogó nagynéni, nagybácsi és más ismeretlenek, akik egymást túllicitálva bizonygatták, mennyire szerették Brett-et, ezt a szerintük remek fickót! Sztorikat és fényképeket rángattak elő, amiknek mind Brett volt a főszereplője. Aztán szánakoztak, hogy milyen tragikusan ért véget az élete. Mintha nem tudták volna előre. Brett örökké a rossz úton járt, ezzel tisztában volt mindenki, aki ismerte, predesztinálva volt számára, hogy nem békés körülmények között hal meg. Mégis úgy tettek, mintha meglepte volna őket, hogy a Passaic folyóban találtak rá. Apa meg elfelejtette, hogy annak idején, Brett mennyi szenvedés okozott neki, hányszor elverte, vagy ellopta a pénzét. Azt mondta, ha felépül a betegségéből, előkeríti azt a szemetet, aki megölte a mostohatestvérét. Csak kapkodtam a fejem és nem ismertem apámra. Ugyanolyan agresszív volt, mint gyerekkoromban, ha anyát, vagy engem bántott. De ami igazán pocsék volt, az az, hogy nem mondhattam el az igazat, hogy mit tett Brett jó pár évvel ezelőtt velem, én mit csináltam karácsonykor Brett-el és hogy miattam gyűlt most össze a család, hogy őt gyászoljuk. - hadarta el Frank zaklatottan.   
Gerard megrendülve hallgatta a fiút.  
\- Istenem, Frank! Jó, hogy már vége a búcsúztatónak.   
Frank újabb pohárral ivott az italból. A szemei lemondóan csillantak.  
\- Annak lehet, hogy vége, de a kihallgatás csak most következik. És érzem, hogy rosszat fog hozni. - sóhajtott.  
\- Nem tudhatod előre! Lehet, hogy ez csak egy ilyenkor szokásos eljárás. - vígasztalta Gerard Frank-et. A fiú hálatelten nézett rá.  
\- Nem tudom elégszer megköszönni, hogy mellettem vagy, csak miattad nem sötétült még el körülöttem minden.   
\- Nem is kell megköszönni, szeretetből teszem. Bár többet segíthetnék! -Gerard ott volt Frank mellett a lelke teljes egészével, de kevésnek érezte azt, amit nyújtani tud a számára.   
\- Mióta megismertelek segítesz és jobbá akarsz tenni. Csakhogy én már nem leszek jobb, lehet, hogy késő.- Frank ismét a szájához emelte az italospoharat.  
Gerard tagadóan csóválta a fejét.   
\- Ez nem így van, Frankie!  
Azt szerette volna, ha vele ellentétben Frank hisz a holnapban és ezért önmagát is képes volt meghazudtolni. De ekkor Frank újabb nehéz akadály létezését tárta fel előtte, amitől minden csak bonyolultabbnak látszott.  
\- A kórházban is összecsaptak a fejem felett a hullámok. Úgy néz ki, vizsgálat indul ellenem.   
Gerard nem hitte el, amit hall, az ijedtség és a döbbenet, tengerként öntötte el.   
\- Miért nem mondtad eddig?- csak ennyit tudott kérdezni.  
Frank érdektelenséget mutatva bámult maga elé.  
\- Mert nem volt száz százalék. A szokásos összesítésnél kiderült, hogy hiányzik pár gyógyszer. Többször átismételték a leltárt, de ugyanaz volt az eredmény...  
\- Biztos találnak magyarázatot arra, mi történt és hova lettek a gyógyszerek...  
\- Kedves tőled ez a megelőlegezett bizalom, de igazság szerint, én vagyok a felelős a gyógyszerek eltűnése miatt! - vágott közbe Frank és szégyenkezve kerülte Gerard tekintetét.  
A fiút szíven ütötte, amit hallott Frank-től. Égni kezdett az arca.  
\- Miért tetted? - érdeklődött, még mindig nehezen felülkerekedve a csodálkozásán.  
\- Mert volt néhány család, akinek megígértem, hogy segítek. Azok a betegek számítottak rám. Olyan ostoba vagyok! Hiszen Bert is pont így bukott le! Most majd az igazgató elé küldenek és valószínűleg ki is rúgnak. Azt hittem, ugyanúgy nem veszik észre, ahogy eddig, de elhibáztam. - Frank a kezeibe temette az arcát.  
Gerard alig észrevehetően megsimogatta Frank tetoválásoktól színes alkarját. Frank sohasem tudta elrejteni és háttérbe szorítani, mennyire nagyon önzetlen és jóságos.  
\- Ők követnek el hatalmas hibát, ha elbocsátják a világ legjobbszívű ápolóját.  
Még ültek egy kicsit ott, iszogattak, bánkódtak és beszélgettek, vagy csak hallgattak. Gerard úgy vélte, minden olyan bizonytalan és megfogalmazhatatlan, a nehézségek nyílzáporként hullnak Frank irányába, és ő csak a benne élő tapasztalatlan, de vibrálóan tűzforró szerelemet és támogatást tudja Frank-be elültetni.   
Mikor elfogytak az italok és ott létük okafogyottá változott, Frank javaslatára elhagyták a klubbot. Gerard nem is bánta, mert a folyamatos, fülsüketítő zenétől fejfájást kapott és úgy érezte az összes belső szerve folyékonnyá válik lassan. Nem látta Lindsey-t sehol sem, bánta is, hogy így alakult, szeretett volna rendesen búcsút venni tőle. De remélte, hogy végül mégiscsak Dave mellett maradt.   
Ahogy a szórakozóhely moraja elhalt, komor, éjjeli csend borult rájuk. Némán ballagtak a jégbe fagyott utcákon. Gerard azt hitte, csak sétálnak, de miután Frank percekig célirányosan rótta az utat, megálltak egy külvárosi motel előtt.  
\- Mit keresünk itt? - kérdezte csodálkozva Gerard.  
\- Kivettem egy szobát éjjelre. A kórházi ügy és Brett búcsúztatója után nem akartam otthon, egyedül lenni. A kocsimat is itt parkoltam le, mielőtt a klubba mentem. - magyarázta, ahogy az utcáról nyíló, földszinti szobához mentek és Frank a kabátzsebéből elővette a szobakulcsát. Amint benyitottak, rendezett motelszoba tárult Gerard elé. Nagyméretű virágok díszelegtek a kissé megsárgult tapétán, ugyanilyen virágok voltak a szőnyegen és az ágyterítőn is. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy kislámpa pislákolt. Az ablak alá tolt asztalon, egy üvegvázában vörös rózsák voltak elhelyezve. Gerard összeszorult torokkal bámulta a friss virágokat, amiknek szirmán vízcseppek gyöngyöztek. Frank szó nélkül ledobta a kabátját az egyik székre, elhúzta a sötétítőket, majd felkattintotta az ajtó mögül nyíló, apró mosdóhelyiségben a villanyt. A csap felé szerelt neon fénye bántóan hasított bele Gerard szemébe és Frank is hunyorgott, de a vízcsaphoz hajolt és megmosta az arcát, aztán inge ujjába törölte és egy-két pillantást vetett magára a repedt tükörben. Marcangoló, végeláthatatlan csendesség következett, Gerard a szoba és a mosdó között szobrozva figyelte Frank-et és nagyon szerette volna tudni, mi játszódhat le a fejében.  
\- Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam előre a motelszoba miatt! De távol akartam lenni mindentől, egy semleges helyen, csak veled! - Frank tanácstalanul Gerardra nézett.   
\- Jó itt. - erősítette meg döntésében Gerard és ő is levette magáról a kabátot, majd leült az ágyra. Frank követte és ahogy helyet foglalt az ágyon, elővett két doboz sört az éjjeliszekrényből, de nem volt biztos a döntésében.  
\- Talán nem is kellene többet innom, ugye? - húzódott keserű mosolyra a szája és válaszra sem várva, ott hagyta az italt felbontatlanul, mint ahogy a cigarettáját sem gyújtotta meg, helyette lerúgta a cipőjét és végigfeküdt az ágyon. Gerard is így tett, azonnal, kérés nélkül mellé feküdt és karjaival átölelte. Frank hatalmasat sóhajtott, amikor az érintést megérezte magát.   
\- Jól vagy?- Gerard felkapta a fejét erre a fájdalommal átitatott sóhajra. Mintha Frank lelkéből szakadtak volna ki darabok. Baljós és ijesztő volt.  
\- Nem tudom. Néha fáj a tüdőm, súly van rajta, ami lenyom és küzdöm a levegőért. Jobb lenne, ha leállnék a dohányzással. Sőt, rá sem kellett volna szoknom és még annyi mindent másképp csinálhattam volna! Ha elég bátor vagyok, veled is hamarabb megismerkedem, hogy több időt tölthessünk együtt és több emléket szerezzünk!- mondta halkan Frank.  
\- Sok minden lehetett volna másképp, mindkettőnk életében, de az a fontos, hogy most itt vagyunk. Nagyon szeretlek Frank.- Gerardot a fiú testének melege fűtötte őt és megdobogtatta a szívét.   
\- Én is szeretlek! - vágta rá Frank fáradtan.  
\- Lesznek még közös emlékeink! - Gerard Frank felé hajolt és egy pillanatig elmélázott a fiú sápadtságának, zilált hajának és lényének megfoghatatlan kontrasztján, majd száját Frank ajkára nyomta. Frank halk nyögéssel, de lelkesen viszonozta a csókot. Az odaadó, türelmetlen, felhevült forrósága, amit Gerard mindig úgy szeretett, most is rabul ejtette. Pillanatok alatt izgatottság kelt életre benne, ahogy Frank levegővételei is hamar gyorsabbak lettek és beleszédült a csókba.  
Gerard ajkuk és nyelvük mind erőteljesebb találkozása közben, finoman végigsimította Frank arcát. Ujjai átfutottak a fiú nyakán, körberajzolva a tetoválását, aztán a vállán, a ruhája anyagán át érezhető mellbimbójának körvonalain és lejjebb, a kissé még mindig vizes ingujjáig, majd tenyere Frank hasára került. A fiú bőre lázasan meleg és izzadtan nedves volt egyszerre. Reszkető sóhajt hallatott, ahogy Gerard simogatása egészen a nadrágja szegélyéig haladt.   
\- Szeretnéd? - kérdezte suttogva és félénken Gerard, ahogy szájuk elszakadt egymástól. Szíve fájdalmas izgalommal telve, nagyokat dobbant. Valószínűleg még sosem tette fel ezt a kérdést így Frank-nek.  
Frank szemei vágyakozva lecsukódtak.  
\- Igen...- válaszolta ugyanolyan halkan.   
Gerard szemérmesen maga elé mosolyogva, remegő kezekkel bontogatta Frank övcsatját, majd nadrágját. Csípője lüktetni kezdett a fájdalmas vágyakozástól, ahogy végül sikerrel járt és érintése Frank puha bőrére került, oda ahol az a gyönyörűen színes, művészi tetoválás volt, amire Gerard titokban folyton rácsodálkozott. Ujjait végighúzta a káprázatos mintákon, amiket csukott szemmel is fel tudott idézni magában, aztán a selymes szőrön, ami végigvezetett az ágyékáig. Keménységet, izgalmas pulzálást és pár csepp áttetsző nedvességet tapasztalt, ahogy lágy, de viszonylag határozott mozdulattal nyúlt Frank férfiasságához. Frank felnyögött és szorosan Gerardhoz préselődött. Háta Gerard mellkasához szorult, a csípőjük egy vonalba került. Gerard sóhajtva fúrta arcát Frank hajába. Újra érezte Frank illatát és ez olyan jó volt, a cigaretta, némi alkohol, izzadtság és tiszta ruha illat keveredett a kórházi fertőtlenítővel. Furcsa, a rettenetes kórházban töltött momentumok miatt, sosem hitte volna, hogy szeretheti ezt az illatot, de megtörtént.   
Frank ritmusosan kezdett moccanni Gerard ölelésében és karjai közt, elkezdve egy ütemet. Aztán teljesen Gerardra hagyta az irányítást. Gerard egyik keze fel-le mozgott Frank férfiasságán, míg másikkal törődően bejárta Frank hasát és csípőcsontját. Összeszorította a szemeit, megnyalta kiszáradt ajkát, ahogy mind jobban elragadta az emésztő izgalom. A saját teste, férfiassága is ismétlődő mozdulatokat tett, kétségbeesve keresve a súrlódást.   
Annyira kívánta Frank-et, részletesen végig akarta nézni a teste minden szegletét, eddig még fel nem fedezett, titkos dolgokat megpillantva, megérintve. Csókolni akarta mindenhol, az ajkán, az arcán, a verejtékes homlokán és összetartozásukat hirdető lilásvöröses nyomokkal megjelölni a nyakát, ahogy ő is ezt szerette volna Frank-től, hogy tegyen rá ilyen birtokló jeleket. Lélegzete nyugtalan lett, ahogy az agyát ellepték a fantáziák, amiket Frank idézett elő.   
\- Gerard...ez olyan jó...- hallotta meg Frank sóhajtásba fulladó szavait Gerard és borzongás szaladt végig a gerincén. Csak nyögéssel tudott felelni, a szavait ezek a hangok váltották fel, mozdulatai növekvő gyorsaságától. Szabad kezével olyan közel vonta magához Frank-et, hogy a csípője szinte belefúródott a másikba és ő is ugyanazt az őrjítő ütemet vette fel, mint a keze Frank érzékeny testrészén. Frank a nevét ismételgette szüntelen, aztán már csak érthetetlen nyögdécseléseket hallatott, csak úgy mint Gerard, akinek viselkedését szintén átalakította a szenvedély. De már nem érdekelte és nem szégyellte Frank előtt, hogy túl zajos, hogy mennyire le van izzadva, hogy vibrál mindene, a szeretettől vezérelt ösztönei vezették és csak azt akarta, hogy Frank-nek jó legyen, örömet akart neki okozni, ezzel is kimutatni, mit érez iránta.   
Pár megismétlődő érintést követően, Frank heves zihálásokkal elért a csúcspontra. A teste merevvé vált másodpercekre, aztán elernyedt és csak kimerülten kapkodott a levegő után. Gerard, ahogy ezt érzékelte és ahogy a tenyerében lévő ragadós folyadék nagy cseppekben kibuggyant az ujjai között, érezni kezdte azt a forgószélszerű, visszafordíthatatlan erőt, ami elsodorja a beteljesülés irányába. Tett még néhány mozdulatot, majd hangos nyögésekkel, nehéz, gyors szívverésének és vérének dübörgő zajában elért az élvezet legfelsőbb lépcsőfokára, ami végigcikázott rajta és maga alá temette.   
\- Frank...- lehelte hitetlenkedve másodpercekkel később és felnyitotta a szemeit. A motelszoba sötét falai köszöntek vissza rá, ezért inkább Frank nyakához nyomta az arcát, beszívta az illatát. A levegőhiány, a reszketések és a megsemmisítő érzés lassan kavarogva tűntek el, a nadrágját és alsóneműjét nedvesség tette nyirkossá. A tény, hogy Frank jelenlététől, a gondolatától, de érintések nélkül jutott el az extázisba, eléggé zavarba ejtette Gerardot, pír kúszott fel az arcára és lángok gyúltak minden porcikájában. Még mindig erősen remegve ölelte magához Frank-et, aki elmosolyodva fordult feléje és csókolta meg a száját. Aztán csak feküdtek a fejükben kergetőző ezernyi gondolattal.   
*****  
Gerard arra ébredt, hogy Frank az ágy szélén ül és cigarettázva bámul az ablak felé.  
\- Nem tudsz aludni, Frankie? - érdeklődött és Frank-hez húzódva megsimogatta a combját.  
Frank felelet helyett átadta a füstölgő cigarettát Gerardnak, aki beleszívott, majd kis köhögésekkel vissza adta.  
Frank mélabúsan lepöckölte a cigaretta hamuját az ölében lévő hamutartóba.  
\- Imádkoznál értem, Gerard?- kérdezte ekkor Gerardra pillantva.  
A kérés meglepően hangozott Gerardnak, másodpercekig döbbenten nézte Frank-et.  
\- Hát persze! Most szeretnéd ?- érdeklődött megilletődve. Felidéződött benne a templomi misék hangulata, amikre gyakran elkísérte nagymamáját   
\- Igen, most jó lenne.- Frank elnyomta a cigarettát és Gerard mellé feküdt. Mindketten a plafonra szegezték a szemüket. Elena sok imára megtanította Gerardot, aki hirtelen nem is tudta, melyik az, amire Frank-nek valóban szüksége lehet. De aztán felrémlett neki egy szép ima, amit a nő sokat mondott neki, így hát emellett döntött.   
Megragadta Frank kezét, megszorította, majd ránézett aztán ismét a plafonra. Felidézte magában azt a verőfényes délelőttöt, amikor először hallotta nagymamájától az imádságot. Ott volt benne, felejthetetlenül, akárcsak az Elenával töltött megannyi nap.  
\- Jézus, feltámadásod világosság a népeknek, fény az embereknek! Hadd legyen életem is fény a sötétségben: szeressek ott, ahol gyűlölnek, megbocsássak, ahol sértegetnek, összekössek, ahol szakadás van, reményt ébresszek, ahol elkeserednek, vigasz legyek, ahol szenvednek, örömet vigyek, ahol szomorúak. Uram, add, hogy fény legyek a sötétségben! Ámen.  
Gerard látta, hogy Frank szája szegletében tűnődő mosoly jelenik meg.   
\- Ez nagyon szép volt, Gerard. Köszönöm...- hálálkodott Frank.  
\- A nagymamámtól tanultam. - tette hozzá Gerard.  
Frank szemében különös érzelmek örvénylettek.  
\- Fény a sötétségben...Add, hogy fény legyek a sötétségben...- ismételte el az imént hallottakat.  
Szakadt az eső és villámlott, amikor Gerard Somerdale utcáin futott. A jéghideg esőcseppek percek alatt vizessé változtatták a haját és ruháját. Kifulladva állt meg Elena Sunset drive beli házánál.   
\- Nagymama! - kiáltott az épület felé, de hangját elnyelte az ítéletidő. Benyitott a kertkapun, aminek nyikorgása kísértetiesen fogadta. Tovább rohant a ház felé.  
\- Nagymama, merre vagy? - szólongatta Elenát rémülten, amikor belökte az épület ajtaját, de csak a legutóbbi látogatásakor tapasztalt felfordulást látta, téglákat, vödröket, szerszámokat a kietlen falak között. Kiszaladt a kertbe. Somerdale szürke egén viharfelhők úsztak át, szél tépte erőszakosan a fákat. Ilyen égiháborút nem tapasztalt még meg a kisvárosban töltött számtalan napja alatt, mintha felszínre tört volna a pokol. Megtorpant a rózsabokor mellett. Az eddig kitartó és egészséges növényeket a kíméletlen zivatar földig sújtotta, a virágok összezúzódva, kecses szirmukat vesztve hevertek a sáros talajon. A rózsák örökké rendületlenek voltak, lehetett akármilyen viszontagságos az idő, soha nem adták meg magukat, de most mind elpusztultak.   
\- Megígértem neked nagymama, hogy gondjukat viselem, mégsem tudtam vigyázni rájuk! - Gerard szívébe a fájdalom hatolt. Hitetlenkedve letérdelt az élet nélküli rózsák mellé és kezébe vette őket. A tövisek még most is fájóan szúródtak az ujjába, de meg sem érezte. Csak sírt, az eső mellett a könnyek is mosták az arcát.  
\- Semmire sem tudsz vigyázni, te szerencsétlen balfék!- hallotta meg ekkor a lépteket és azt a hangot, amit százezer közül is felismert volna.   
\- Ne gyere közelebb! - kezeit a füleire tapasztotta, de az ég haragos zúgása Brettel együtt így is az agyába kúszott.   
\- A nagymamád bizonyosan nagyon csalódott, hogy hagytad a viharban elenyészni a kedvenc rózsáit! Emiatt soha többet nem fog megjelenni!- nevetett fel Brett, ahogy Gerard előtt termett.  
\- Ez nem igaz! A nagymama sohasem fog elhagyni engem! - kiáltotta Gerard. Brett leguggolt mellé és durván belemarkolva Gerard karjaiba, elhúzta kezeit a fejétől.   
\- Ismerem a nagyanyádat, te szánalmas kis csúszómászó. Elena a neve. Egy szentimentális, kisvárosi öregasszony, aki jó volt az emberekhez és feltétel nélkül szeretett téged is, fene tudja miért. Most viszont már halott és a lelke huss...szépen elsüvített az ég felé, egyenesen a bolygók közé, ahonnan nem tud visszatérni. Magad maradtál !   
Gerard megütközve nézett farkasszemet Brett-el. Nem értette a férfi honnan tudta a nagymamája nevét és honnan vette, hogy a lelkek a bolygók között keringenek. Ezt Frank mondta a planetáriumi estén.   
Nem jött ki hang a torkán, csak az esőcseppeket érezte, amik a könnyeivel keveredve elmossák a látását és végigrohannak az arcán.   
\- Te nem vagy valóságos, csak a gondolataimban létezel...- dadogta megtörten.  
Villámok szabdalták fel sárgán az eget sorozatban, a hangjuk rémisztő volt, színük fel-fel bukkant Brett érzelmektől sivár szemeiben.  
\- Kicsi Frankie elvette tőlem az életet, te pedig csak nézted ezt. Mit gondolsz Gerard, hogyan tudnék revansot venni, úgy hogy mindketten megbűnhődjetek?!  
*****  
\- Ne!- Gerard verejtékben úszva, könnyekkel az arcán ébredt fel. Koromsötét volt és késő éjjeli, metsző csend. Forgott vele a világ, a szíve őrülten vert és rázta a hideg a motelszoba lehűlt levegőjétől. Felfogta, az elméje ellenséggé vált, rémképeket hozott létre, amik kínzóan élénkek és valósághűek voltak. Kellett neki némi idő, hogy realizálja, hol is van jelenleg.   
\- Csak egy rossz álom...- mondogatta még mindig szaporán lélegezve. Megfordult, de az ágy másik fele üres volt. Csak a gyűrött takarót és párnát találta, Frank helyett. Ugyanakkor visszafojtani igyekezett zokogás ütötte meg a fülét tőle pár méterre.   
\- Frank? - Gerard kitapogatta az éjjeliszekrényen a kislámpát és felkapcsolta. Ahogy a szolid világosság szétterült a szobában, meg is látta Frank-et az asztalnál. Cigaretta szürkés füstje vette körbe és italosüvegek, amik jobbára már kiürültek. Gerardnak fogalma sem volt, a fiú mióta ülhetett ott.  
\- Bocsáss meg, nem akartalak felébreszteni. - szipogott Frank és furcsán elcsuklott a hangja.   
\- Frankie, sírsz?- Gerard felült az ágyon.  
Frank szemei vörösek voltak a sírás miatt, a haja csapzott, nyakkendője meglazítva lógott, az ünnepélyes ing, ami Gerard szerint nagyon jól állt rajta, italfoltokkal volt tarkított.   
\- Igazából nem ez volt az elképzelésem. Neked át kellene aludnod az egészet. - merengett félhangosan és vadul törölgette könnyes szemeit.   
\- Miről beszélsz? - Gerardnak rossz előérzete támadt, és az asztalra pillantva, megdöbbentség ezer mázsás súlya temette maga alá, ízekre szaggatva őt. Az asztal lapján az üvegek és a megtelt hamutartó mellett, egy régi, nem kívánatos tárgy feküdt. A vadászpuska, amit Frank-ék nyaralójában még a kezében is tartott. Emlékezett a súlyára is. Túl nehéz volt. Frank szintén a fegyvert nézte, aztán Gerardot.  
\- Így legalább nem kell magyarázkodnom. - ítélte meg szomorúan.  
\- Hogy került ide az a puska? - Gerard hangja remegni kezdett, ahogy ő maga is. A rémület keze bénítóan jeges takarót terített rá.   
\- Elhoztam a kisházból és egész este az autóm hátsó ülésén volt. - válaszolta Frank és a puska után nyúlva, gyorsan magához vette. Nyoma sem volt a tisztelettel és félelemmel párosult távolságtartásnak, mint a legutóbb. Tekintete szakértőn, alaposan átjárta a fegyver minden centiméterét.  
\- Frank, tedd le a fegyvert!- ugrott fel Gerard az ágyból és hangszínét a rettegés színezte át.  
\- Légy most jó, és ülj vissza az ágyra, Gerard! - utasította gyengéden Frank.   
Gerard, bár szíve szerint odarohant volna Frank-hez, hogy megölelje és ezerszer is elmondja neki, mennyire szereti, nem mert váratlan mozdulatot tenni, így engedelmeskedve leroskadt az ágy szélére.  
\- Ne csináld ezt...szépen kérlek!- könyörgött tehetetlenül, de Frank közbeszólt.  
\- Nehezen hiszem el azt, ami velünk történt. Most eléggé szédülök, de ez jó is. Így könnyebb a vallomás, bár azt hiszem, nem léteznek szavak, arra a mérhetetlen szeretetre, amit irántad érzek. Francba Gerard, ne haragudj rám, ha érthetetlen vagyok, de elég sokat ittam és gyógyszereket vettem be...  
\- Milyen gyógyszereket? - Gerard szíve nagyot dobbant.  
\- Csak pár nyugtató azok közül a gyógyszerek közül, amiket a kórházból hoztam el. Végülis már mindegy. Elrontottam! Világos, hogy kicsit sem vagyok jobb Bert-nél és megérdemlem, hogy felelősségre vonjanak.- szomorkodott Frank.  
\- Rosszul gondolod!- Gerard nem is értette, hogy hasonlíthatta Frank magát Bert-hez.   
\- Azt hiszem, azok után, amin együtt átmentünk, itt az ideje, hogy megpróbáljam tudtodra adni, mennyit jelentesz nekem. Én komolyan gondoltam, bármeddig elmennék érted. A mindenség végéig is. És akárki, akármit mond, nekem, te vagy a legszebb! És a legjobb, ami velem valaha történhetett! Tudod, amikor először szóba került az öngyilkosság, tényleg azt akartam, hogy ketten tegyük meg...  
\- És ez így is lesz!- Gerard szemét elhomályosították a könnyek.  
\- De ma éjjel...csak néztem, ahogy alszol. A gyönyörű arcodat, a bőröd hibátlan, érintetlen fehérségét, a tested ívét. Jó volt tapasztalni azt a békét, ami akkor rajtad átvonult. Csak ittam és sírtam, amíg el nem fogyott az alkohol és amíg nagyjából el nem apadtak a könnyeim. Figyelnem kellett volna a jelekre, megérteni őket. Te már kétszer megpróbáltál meghalni és az, hogy életben maradtál, azt jelenti, neked életfeladatod van, és egyúttal ez a válasz, az útjelző nekem is. Mert akármennyire is félek, vannak ösvények, amin egyedül kell elindulni. Nem lehetek egy gyáva féreg, aki nem mer szembenézni a végzetével. - magyarázta Frank, miközben a válla meg-megrázkódott a sírástól.  
\- Nem! Én veled szeretnék menni a másik oldalra!- kiáltotta Gerard, indulattól és fájdalomtól felfűtve, a teste remegése fokozódott, szédült és hányinger tört rá, minden porcikájával be akarta bizonyítani Frank-nek, hogy vele tart, de a fiú csak nemet intett, tiltakozásul.  
\- Egy golyót raktam a tárba...- és egyik tenyerét a fegyverre helyezte, aztán kibiztosította.  
Gerard összezsugorodott gyomorral, hátán hideg verítékkel és csontig hatoló iszonyattal nézte a mozdulatsort. A fejében egymásra tolódtak a gondolatok, mintha szét akarnák repeszteni a koponyáját.  
\- És...ha elmennénk innen? Végleg! És senkinek sem szólnánk róla! Csak te meg én, és azok a dolgok, amiket szerettünk volna véghezvinni! Tiszta lappal kezdhetnénk Somerdale-ben! Ott nyoma sincs a nagyvárosi káosznak. Lehetne így is! Együtt megoldhatjuk!- hadarta, úgy hogy bele sem gondolt, mit mond Frank-nek, csak el akarta terelni a figyelmét a végzetet sejtető vadászpuskáról.  
Frank elfogadóan biccentett, könnyekben úszó barna szemei megteltek az ábrándozás csillogásaival.  
\- Kérlek, mesélj még a somerdale-i életről...  
Gerard bólintott.  
\- Lenne egy fehérre festett, kis házunk, ami egy félreeső utcában állna. Nagy ablakokkal, amiken rengeteg fény áramlik át, a párkányokon színes virágok és díszek lennének. Az udvaron bokrok és fenyőfák állnának, a verandán pedig székek és asztal. Ott ülnénk esténként, hétvégeken és néznénk az előttünk lévő érintetlen tájat. Somerdale egy menedék, ami minden évszakban szemet gyönyörködtető, tavasszal az épp nyíló rózsák visszafogott szépsége miatt, majd eljön a nyár, mikor ezek a növények ezer színben tündökölnek. Ősszel a környék narancsos, aranysárga és barna lesz, télen pedig hófehér. Ott megtalálnánk, amit kerestünk. És boldogok lehetnénk!- Gerard gondolataiban megjelentek a nagyszüleivel töltött idők, az erdőbeli séták, a fagylaltozások, a nagy beszélgetésekkel átszőtt, meghitt esték. És halvány reménykedés, hogy ezt megmutathatja Frank-nek.   
\- Boldogság...igen, ez csodálatos lenne, de úgy érzem, már nincs mit tenni. Brett halála, a kórház, mind-mind sok évnyi börtönt jelent részemre. Nem tudok rácsok mögött élni és nem tudok tovább menekülni. - rázta a fejét Frank.  
\- Nem kell menekülni. Csak bízz bennem!- Gerard óvatosan felállt az ágyról és Frank felé tartott.   
\- De hát én bízok benned, Gerard!- mondta gépiesen hangon és üveges szemekkel Frank, ahogy lassú Gerard lépteit figyelte.   
\- Akkor engedd, hogy megfogjam a kezed!- Gerard nehezen tudta leplezni, a végtelen nagy rettegést, amitől egész testében remegett. Egy célja volt, hogy a fiú tegye vissza a puskát az asztalra és álljon el a tervétől. A padló ropogott a talpa alatt és rettenetesen soknak tűnt a távolság és az idő, míg az asztalig nem ért. Frank nem szólt és nem utasította el, csak nézte őt, megfejthetetlen szemekkel.   
\- Add a kezed. - suttogott Gerard és egyik kezét lassú tempóban, elővigyázatosan húzta végig az asztalon, ügyelve, hogy ne tegyen meggondolatlan mozdulatokat, közben Frank arcát nézte, de nem látott rajta különösképpen felháborodást, mintha ő is várta volna, hogy az érintkezés létrejöjjön közöttük. Elérte Frank ujjait, amik jegesen hidegek és izzadtak voltak, ahogy a fegyverhez tapadtak. Gerard kezei is kihűltek az idegességtől. És reszkettek, de igyekezett erőt venni magán és leplezni ezt. A puskát az asztal felé tolta, hogy Frank eleressze. A fiú nem tanusított nagy ellenállást, a lőfegyver halkan koccanva került az asztal lapjára, Frank pihegni kezdett, ahogy ujjaik összekapcsolódtak. Gerard érezte a fiú sebesen száguldó pulzusát.  
\- Olyan szép vagy...- sírdogált halkan Frank, de mintha maga is felszabadult volna, attól, hogy a puska kikerült a kezei közül. Gerard ettől némi könnyebbséget érzett, de halántékán izzadtságcsepp csorgott végig és a sírás őt is fojtogatta.  
\- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. - ellenkezett szelíden, ám Frank meg sem hallotta.  
\- Pedig igaz! Csak néznél jobban a tükörbe! Még sosem találkoztam hozzád hasonlóval, Gerard. Te mindenkinél másabb vagy. Mint a hóesés, a tiszta, sivatagi égbolton. Rendkívüli... Értékes vagy és sajnálom, hogy még mindig nem hiszed el, hogy nem sikerült ezt bebizonyítanom. Pedig mindennél jobban meg akartam mutatni, hogy te vagy az egyetlen! Mindig te voltál és te leszel. Te, aki átírtad az életemet azzal, hogy elhoztad nekem a szerelmedet...és én most csak egy golyót hoztam cserébe...- Frank lehajtotta a fejét és nézte a Gerarddal egymásba fűződő ujjaikat.   
Gerard utálta magát, hogy nem tudott mit mondani. Ordítania kellett volna, de csak hallgatott nyugtalanul dübörgő szívvel, a könnyeit nyeldesve.  
\- Szeretlek, Frank. - csak ezt tudta kimondani nagy sokára, pedig ennél sokkal több volt amit érzett és gondolt.  
\- Én is szeretlek. Nem is sejted, mennyire végtelenül szeretlek. Ezért fáj ez az egész. Te imádkoztál értem...de töltények vagyunk az élet fegyverében és mint nagymamád rózsakertjében a rózsák, ebben a puskában is egy tucat ok van...  
\- Csak maradj itt mellettem...- Gerard nem akarta tudni azokat az okokat, gyűlölte, ahogy Frank beszél és hogy ő nem mer tenni semmit, csak erőtlenül belesüllyedt a saját félelmébe, ahelyett, hogy torka szakadtából üvöltene.  
\- Őriznünk kell a pillanatokat! Ahogy csókollak és ölellek, ahogy összeér a kezünk! Ahogy együtt szárnyalunk, majd zuhanunk! Istenem, annyira gyönyörű a szemed...már az első pillanatban elvesztem a ragyogásában. Ez a fény elkísér majd és találkozni fog a tekintetünk, még a vértócsában is. Erre gondolok...örökre!  
Gerard könnyein át értetlenül és megdöbbenve látta, hogy Frank az eddig hisztérikus sírás helyett mosolyogni kezd és az ujjai, amik eddig az ő ujjai körül voltak, másodpercek alatt, váratlanul a puska irányába moccantak, ő pedig hiába kapott utánuk.

\- 911, mi a vészhelyzet?  
\- Üdv, Will Martinez vagyok, egy külvárosi motelben szálltam meg ma éjszaka és a szomszéd szobából puskalövést hallottam. Átrohantam, egy férfi fekszik a földön, egy másik fickó pedig felette áll, de sokkos, egy szót sem lehetett belőle kihúzni.  
\- Tehát akkor lövöldözés tört ki?  
\- Csak egy lövést hallottam.  
\- Értem, életben van még a sérült férfi?  
\- Nem tudom, nem mozdul. Amint megláttam, rögtön telefonáltam. Kérem küldjenek ki mentőt minél előbb, minden csupa vér...


End file.
